Puisqu'il faut vivre
by SaphirActar
Summary: Sur le continent d'Oren, de nombreux royaumes vivent plus ou moins en harmonie, sous l'égide d'un grand roi. La paix semble cependant fragile et le conflit n'est jamais loin. Un mariage pourrait-il arranger les choses ? Rien n'est moins sur. UA medieval.
1. Raconte moi une histoire

La nuit tombait sur le royaume de Carm et ce pays insulaire était seulement éclairé par la faible lueur de la lune. En cette heure tardive, il faisait encore bon sur la terrasse et le roi en profitait pleinement, installé sur une chaise confortable, un verre d'alcool doux à la main. Enfin, roi, plutôt ex-roi car il avait laissé son fils prendre le pouvoir pour se reposer. Il se contentait simplement de surveiller les choses. Il avait de larges épaules ainsi que de grands poings et nul ne pouvait nier sa musculature, malgré son âge, assez avancé à en juger par ses cheveux gris. Une cicatrice sur le côté gauche de son visage montrait qu'il avait du participer à certaines batailles. Une petite ombre se faufila derrière lui, furtive, tentant de ne pas être repérée mais rien n'échappait à la vigilance de Garp.

" Je sais que tu es là, gamin, inutile de te cacher ! "

Un enfant de sept ou huit ans apparut alors, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns clairs assez longs. Il était vêtu simplement mais d'habits de bonne qualité, à cause de son rang. Le coeur de l'ancien roi se serra. Cet enfant n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec lui mais il ne pouvait nier sa ressemblance avec ses parents, des gens que Garp connaissait. Surtout sa mère, il avait beaucoup hérité d'elle physiquement tandis que pour le caractère, cela semblait venir du père. Il ne savait pas très bien à vrai dire mais peu lui importait. Ce gosse, il l'aimait comme si c'était le sien et un lien très fort s'était établi entre eux.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore débout maintenant ? grogna le plus vieux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondit l'enfant sans peur.

\- Et tu espérais que je puisse faire quelque chose pour toi peut être ?

\- Oui. Raconte-moi une histoire grand-père ! "

Et voilà, il faisait le même cirque à chaque fois, Garp l'attendait. Mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'aimait bien cet enfant. Il tenta de prendre son air fâché mais n'y parvint pas devant la bouille de l'enfant et éclata de rire, rejoint par le petit garçon. Cela lui rappelait quand son petit fils était plus jeune et cela faisait du bien, de replonger un peu dans le passé. La question était maintenant de savoir qu'est ce qu'il allait raconter.

"- Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux comme histoire ? Je commence à épuiser mon quota de héros à moins que tu ne veuilles bien entendre une histoire une autre fois...

\- Cette fois, je voudrais... Je voudrais une histoire réelle...

\- Une histoire réelle ? C'est à dire, petit ?

\- Je voudrais bien l'histoire de papa et maman, s'il te plaît, grand-père.

\- Oh... Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, il y a de la politique et tout cela et... J'ai peur de t'ennuyer.

\- Non, ça ne m'ennuiera pas. Je veux savoir tout simplement.

\- Bon, d'accord, soupira Garp. Mais ce sera long, je ne pourrais pas faire tout ça en un soir et puis, je ne connais pas tout les détails. Seulement ce qu'on a bien voulu me dire.

\- Je suis prêt. Même si cela doit prendre du temps, j'écouterais tout !

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir hein ? Dans ce cas, assied toi là ! "

Le gamin grimpa sur ses genoux et s'assit confortablement, par habitude. Garp commença à réfléchir sur ce qu'il pouvait raconter pour ce soir, vu l'heure. Les yeux bleus le fixaient avec impatience et il n'avait pas envie de les décevoir. La vieillesse l'avait rendu plus laxiste, il s'en rendait bien compte. Ce gamin grandissait trop vite quand même, déjà demander de raconter ce genre d'histoire, à son âge. Enfin, c'était normal qu'il ait envie de savoir. C'était ses parents et ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient le lui raconter. C'était à lui d'accomplir cette tâche, à lui de prendre le temps de le faire.

"- Bon, t'as intérêt à rester sage alors, ça va être long.

\- Promis, papy Garp ! Alors, par quoi est ce qu'on commence ?

\- Je vais essayer de t'expliquer le contexte des royaumes de notre bon vieux contient Oren de l'époque sinon tu vas te perdre.

\- De la politique ? Mais c'était vraiment différent de maintenant ?

\- Oui, sale môme. Faut savoir si tu la veux ou non, ton histoire !

\- Je ne dis plus rien, c'était juste une remarque, soupira l'enfant.

\- Bon, par où je commence moi ? Ah oui, tiens, si je commençais par le royaume de Carm tout simplement ! J'étais encore le roi de Carm au début de notre histoire, avec ma reine Dadan et notre héritier Dragon... Enfin, la suite, tu la connais, je crois, pas besoin de s'éterniser.

\- Dadan n'aime pas que tu te couches tard pas vrai ?

\- Arrête d'être aussi perspicace si tu veux survivre ou apprend à fermer ta bouche ! Bon, je vais continuer avec le royaume de la fée aux perles. Là, rien n'a changé, c'est toujours le roi Neptune et sa reine Otohime, même si je pense que son fils ne tardera pas à prendre la relève.

\- Au moins eux, ce sera facile à retenir.

\- Ouais, ouais. Ensuite, il y a le royaume des sylves dorées, encore et toujours gouverné par ce rabat-joie de Sengoku et son épouse Tsuru qui essaie de lui mettre un peu de sagesse dans le crâne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Elle fait comme Dadan avec toi...

\- Tu vas souffrir, sale môme. Mais pour les sylves dorées, il y a un changement, c'est qu'à l'époque, il y avait trois princes et aujourd'hui, il n'y en a plus que deux.

\- Ah bon ? Il y avait un troisième fils ?

\- Oui, je t'en reparlerais plus tard, si tu veux bien. Pour le royaume du désert argenté, c'était encore le roi Riku et à cette époque, il s'était déjà remarié. Le pauvre, il aurait pu choisir mieux que cette... Enfin, je pense que son gendre Kyros va bientôt reprendre la suite.

\- Il est gentil, le prince Kyros ! sourit l'enfant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. En ce qui concerne le roc sombre, c'est toujours ce bon vieux Rayleigh et sa femme Shakky, je me demande quand il laissera enfin son fils prendre sa place.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est vieux, Rayleigh... Et son fils commence à l'être aussi !

\- Tais toi, il est plus jeune que moi ! Les gosses, je vous jure, soupira-t-il. Bon, il me reste quoi ? Ah oui, l'archipel de Sipango était alors dirigé par Doflamingo, marié à la discrète Monet même si on savait très bien que la fidélité ne voulait rien dire pour lui... Et peut être pour elle aussi d'ailleurs. Enfin, bref, on en reparlera sans doute plus tard de tout ça !

\- Hum, je crois que j'ai déjà entendu parler de lui mais maintenant, c'est son fils, c'est ça ?

\- Hum, oui, je crois que c'est bien son fils légitime. Alors, il me manque aussi le royaume d'Ardent, continua-t-il avec un pincement au coeur. Quand l'histoire commence, il était gouverné par le noble Roger et la belle Rouge, des gens que j'admirais beaucoup et qui avait un fils digne d'eux.

\- Ce n'est plus eux au pouvoir ? Tu ne m'as jamais beaucoup parlé d'Ardent... D'ailleurs, personne n'en parle jamais ici, je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu me laisses finir, oui ? Bon, avec tout ça, il me manque un royaume mais j'ai oublié lequel, fit-il en se creusant la tête.

\- Le royaume du lion blanc !

\- Voilà, c'est celui-là. A ce moment là, le roi était le grand Kalgara qui avait perdu sa femme peu avant, un joli brin de reine du nom de Lya, qui lui a quand même donné trois héritiers.

\- Qui étaient-ils ? Il y a plein de choses dont je n'ai pas entendu parler !

\- Minute, papillon ! T'es jeune, c'est normal que tu ne saches pas tout ! Pourquoi tu veux toujours être aussi rapide ? C'est bien de ta génération, sale gamin !

\- Oh grand-père, t'es vraiment caractériel parfois !

\- De quoi ? Tu...

\- Mais je t'aime quand même, se rattrapa-t-il. Tu peux continuer ?

\- Pfff, d'accord ! Notre histoire commence donc bien des années plus tôt, justement dans le royaume du lion blanc. Il faudra que je t'y emmène un jour, c'est vraiment très beau. Les forêts semblent infinies et les flocons tombent avec beauté en hiver... "

C'est ainsi que commença une histoire qui devait être racontée pendant bien des soirs, sur une très longue période. C'était la version de Garp mais l'histoire était importante pour l'enfant : elle lui permettait d'en savoir plus sur ces parents qui en faisaient partis. Ainsi, progressivement, le petit brun apprit à connaître cette époque avec ces légendes et ces personnages.

* * *

 **Coucou, voici une fanfiction que j'écris sans aucune prétention ! J'ai simplement eu l'idée de mettre les personnages de One piece dans un univers façon Game of thrones et j'ai voulu l'écrire pour voir ce que ça rendrait ! Il y aura quelques ocs appartenant à des amies mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance donc j'essaierais de poster assez souvent mais je ne peux rien promettre hélas ! Mais sinon, vous avez une idée de qui est le garçon ? C'est vraiment un personnage de l'univers de One Piece mais je n'en dirais pas plus, vous découvrirez au fil de l'histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, que je sache si ça vaut le coup que je continue à la poster ou pas !**

 **Bon weekend à tous, Koyuki ! (et oui, je n'avance plus beaucoup mon projet des 100 os mais il me motive moins en ce moment.)**


	2. Sous la neige

Dans le vaste monde, quelque part, il existe un grand contient baptisé Oren, comportant plusieurs parties. Au centre, un large bout de terre sur lequel se trouvent trois royaumes : le royaume d'Ardent au Sud, le royaume des Sylves Dorées au centre et le royaume du Lion Blanc au Nord. Au Nord-Ouest, on retrouve une succession de petites îles qui forment le royaume de la fée aux perles, comportant également des grottes aquatiques. Au Sud-Ouest, une grande île forme le royaume de Carm, au même niveau que le royaume d'Ardent. Au Nord-Est, bien au Nord, se trouve le royaume du Roc Sombre au froid implacable. Au Centre-Est se trouve quelques îles qui forment le royaume de l'archipel de Sipango, un lieu chaud et humide. Enfin, au Sud-Est se trouve une grande île entourée de quelques petites qui forment le royaume du Désert Argenté, un lieu très chaud comme son nom le laisse présager.

C'est au royaume du Lion Blanc que nous allons nous intéresser. Il porte ce nom car ses frontières forment la tête et la crinière d'un noble félin, à peu près du moins. Le lieu fait parti des trois plus vastes royaumes et se composent de grandes forêts de conifères, ainsi que d'immenses montagnes formant la seule chaîne montagneuse du continent, forcément la plus grande donc. Les routes sont bien tracées mais difficiles d'accès en hiver, à cause de la neige. La neige. S'il y a bien une contrée qui peut être associée à cet élément, c'est bien celle-là. En hiver, le royaume du lion blanc est recouvert d'un manteau immaculé de petits flocons, beauté naturelle qui peut se transformer en piège mortel. C'est ici que notre histoire commence, dans la capitale répondant au simple nom de Skypea.

"- Allez, dépêchez vous ! s'exclama une petite voix dans la cour du château.

\- Attends-nous, Crystal ! cria un petit garçon en la poursuivant.

\- Tu vas trop vite, l'appuya une autre demoiselle.

\- Antonio, Saphir, ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes si lents ! "

La petite demoiselle qui venait de parler avait des cheveux bleus et des yeux de la même couleur. Ayant un corps fin et un air fière, la dénommée Crystal affichait un tempérament brave, le genre d'enfant qui n'a peur de rien et certainement pas de se faire gronder par les adultes. Elle était vêtue d'un manteau chaud, dans une étoffe qui rappelait son rang de fille de chevalier, ni trop riche, ni trop humble. Crystal dévisagea les deux autres avec un soupir d'agacement, comme si elle les avait attendus très longtemps. Le jeune Antonio arriva, avec ses cheveux bruns courts, ses yeux verts et sa figure d'enfant toute mignonne. Il n'était que le fils du maître d'écurie, aussi ses vêtements n'étaient pas d'une très jolie fourrure mais il promettait de devenir un bel homme, avec ses grands sourires qui faisaient chavirer le coeur des jeunes demoiselles. Enfin, après lui venait Saphir, la plus petite en taille de la bande, avec des longs cheveux d'un brun sombre presque noir et des grands yeux bleus brillant en toute innocence. Plus chétive que les autres, c'était également la mieux vêtue avec sa petite robe en velours bien chaude, sa cape en hermine et tout le reste, impeccable. Après tout, elle était une princesse, le troisième enfant du roi du Lion Blanc. Le trio profitait d'une journée d'automne pour jouer dehors, échappant un peu à la cours.

"- Bon, si on allait jouer à la vieille tour ? proposa Antonio.

\- Non, ça fait déjà plein de fois qu'on y va, soupira Crystal. Pourquoi pas près du vieux chêne plutôt ?

\- Grand-frère m'a dit que c'était dangereux, murmura Saphir.

\- Mais non, c'est encore une interdiction stupide !

\- Tu crois vraiment ? demandèrent les deux autres.

\- Oui, je suis sûre qu'on peut très bien s'amuser là-bas, vous verrez !

\- Je le sens mal, pensa le brun, sans savoir quoi dire pour la raisonner.

\- Personne ne se fera gronder ? demanda la princesse.

\- Non, on fera attention et tout ira bien ! On n'est pas bête, non plus !

\- Dans ce cas, d'accord ! sourit la brune. On va bien s'amuser !

\- Et zut, elle a réussi à avoir Saphir, aucune chance de s'échapper, soupira intérieurement le brun.

\- Antonio, tu viens avec nous ? demanda Crystal.

\- Oui, bien sûr, sourit-il, dépité. Allons-y ! "

Le vieux chêne en question était un grand arbre qui avait grandi à côté du mur ouest du château et avait atteint une hauteur considérable. Ses nombreuses branches partant presque de la base de son tronc en faisaient un endroit parfait pour l'escalade et les enfants avaient décidé de venir jouer là, malgré la défense des adultes. C'était tellement plus drôle de faire quelque chose qui n'était pas autorisé. L'air était légèrement frais mais il faisait beau pour la saison, alors c'était un temps idéal pour s'amuser dehors.

"- Bon, à quoi on joue ? demanda Antonio.

\- A la princesse, au chevalier et au méchant ! s'exclama la fillette à la chevelure bleue.

\- Et je dois encore faire la princesse ? demanda Saphir.

\- Oui, ce rôle te va très bien, assura Crystal.

\- Je peux faire le méchant pour une fois ? demanda le brun.

\- Si tu veux, répliqua la fille de chevalier. Le gentil chevalier gagnera pour une fois !

\- Hé, tu insinues que je suis faible ? C'est pas gentil !

\- Désolée Antonio mais rends-toi à l'évidence ! Tu as devant toi une écuyère servant le plus grand chevalier du royaume du Lion Blanc !

\- Tu ne l'es pas encore ! objecta le brun. Et rien ne dit que ton père est...

\- Je dois faire quoi alors ? interrompit Saphir sans le faire exprès. Enfin, je veux dire, je me mets où ?

\- Si tu pouvais monter un peu dans l'arbre, ça ferait une bonne mise en situation ! s'exclama Crystal.

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es pas bien ! s'écria Antonio.

\- J'ai pas dit de monter très haut non plus. Juste une ou deux branches.

\- D'accord, j'y vais ! fit la brune avec conviction.

\- Bon, commençons ! Halte-là, maraud ! fit l'autre fillette théâtralement. Je vous défends de vous en prendre à cette charmante princesse que voilà, sinon, vous tâterez de ma lame !

\- J'espère que votre lame est aiguisée, chevalier, répondit Antonio en ayant du mal à ne pas rire. Car la mienne vous attend et se gorgerait bien de votre sang !

\- C'en est trop ! En garde, faquin ! "

Les deux enfants commencèrent alors un combat avec deux bouts de bois, riant aux éclats. Ce n'était qu'un jeu de gamin mais par moment, on sentait qu'ils prenaient les choses très au sérieux. Étrangement, le petite garçon se débrouillait moins bien que son opposante, peut-être parce qu'elle avait reçu des enseignements de son chevalier de père. Cela aidait bien et on voyait qu'il y avait un peu de pratique derrière. Pendant ce temps, Saphir les regardait en souriant tout en montant le long de l'arbre, toujours plus haut. Un petit vent soufflait, lui donnant l'envie de faire quelque chose de dangereux alors elle continuait à grimper, jusqu'à atteindre, une hauteur de deux étages. Tout ça pour impressionner ses amies simplement... Et peut-être pour se prouver quelque chose à elle-même également, qu'elle était capable de faire quelque chose de fou. Ses amis ne tardèrent pas à remarquer jusqu'où elle avait grimpé.

"- Non, mais ça va pas bien, Saphir ! s'exclama Crystal. T'as vu où t'es ?

\- Vous avez vu, j'ai réussi à monter là-haut toute seule ! s'exclama la demoiselle.

\- Ouais mais redescends vie avant que quelqu'un ne te voit ! ordonna son amie.

\- D'accord ! fit-elle avant de regarder vers le bas. Euh...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas que...

\- Désolée mais... Je ne peux plus redescendre là...

\- Oh mais c'est pas vrai, soupira l'autre fille en se frappant le front de sa main.

\- Et voilà, je savais que ça tournerait mal, soupira Antonio intérieurement. On fait quoi ?

\- Faut qu'on trouve un moyen de la faire descendre ! s'exclama Crystal.

\- Bah dans ce cas, il faut l'aide d'un adulte.

\- Non, sinon, on va se faire gronder ! On doit pouvoir y arriver par nous-mêmes !

\- Je peux attendre, fit Saphir, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elle commençait à avoir peur.

\- On arrive ! Bon Antonio, réfléchissons !

\- Salut les gosses, qu'est ce que vous faites ? "

La voix fit tressaillir les deux enfants à terre et ils se retournèrent, sachant très bien à qui elle appartenait. Monté à cheval et revenant visiblement d'un entraînement à l'extérieur du château, le père de Crystal venait d'arriver, un blond aux cheveux en bataille portant son éternel chapeau du nom de Yorki. Il était bien habillé, étant un chevalier assez bien placé dans la hiérarchie du royaume et il partageait avec sa fille unique ses yeux bleus. Un grand sourire étirait toujours ses lèvres, surtout quand il était avec son enfant ou sa femme, Ain, dame vêtue simplement, ressemblant à sa fille par la couleur des cheveux et des yeux mais avec des traits plus ronds. Ain était la nourrice de Saphir et Crystal avait été élevée comme une soeur pour elle donc. En tant normal, la fillette aurait été contente de revoir son paternel, le fameux chevalier "tonnerre" qui avait remporté plusieurs tournois, mais pour l'occasion, il arrivait au mauvais moment.

"- Papa, commença-t-elle. Nous ne faisons rien de particulier...

\- Vraiment ? Hum, ça m'étonne de toi. Enfin, Antonio est là et... Tiens, Saphir n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Elle n'est pas loin, tenta sa fille, le brun ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Je suis là, murmura une petite voix en hauteur.

\- Quoi ? hurla Yorki en manquant de tomber de cheval. Prin... Princesse Saphir ? Mais comment ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là-haut ? Crystal ! Réponds !

\- On jouait simplement, déclara la demoiselle, subitement mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis désolée, je me suis laissée emportée, s'excusa la princesse.

\- Arf, mais comment je fais pour vous récupérer ? s'exclama le blond. Je suis un chevalier, pas un écureuil.

\- Même les chevaliers ne peuvent pas tout faire, songea Antonio.

\- Bon, nous devons vite régler la situation avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne voit ça ! soupira Yorki. J'aurais du apprendre à grimper, tiens !

\- Un problème, chevalier ? demanda un nouvel arrivant.

\- Oh non ! Prince Wiper, je ne sais pas si vous devriez venir maintenant...

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose que vous souhaitez me cacher ?

\- Grand-frère ! souffla timidement Saphir. Je suis là...

\- Quoi !? Vous avez osé laisser ma petite soeur monter là-haut toute seule ? Mais vous êtes fous ! Ne bouge pas, j'arrive te chercher, Saphir ! "

Le prince Wiper était beaucoup plus vieux que sa soeur et d'humeur froide mais un lien très fort existait entre eux. Il avait des cheveux sombres et courts, ainsi que les mêmes yeux bleus que sa cadette. En plus de son corps musclé et fin, l'arrogance de la jeunesse s'affichait sur ses traits. Crystal ne l'aimait pas tellement car il la prenait de haut mais pour Antonio, c'était une sorte de modèle de force. Le prince se rendit au pied de l'arbre et commença à grimper en haut. Yorki se tint non loin, prêt à réceptionner toute chute mais Wiper se débrouillait bien. En un rien de temps, il arriva jusqu'à Saphir, la prit dans ses bras et redescendit avec elle en faisant bien attention à ne pas la faire tomber. La force de ses bras était impressionnante. Une fois à terre, il porta un regard haineux sur les deux autres enfants.

"- Vous, ne jouez pas à des jeux dangereux avec Saphir, c'est clair ?

\- Oui, messire, s'inclina Antonio en baissant la tête.

\- Grand-frère, c'était de ma faute, commença la petite brune.

\- On faisait attention, riposta Crystal qui détestait se faire gronder sans rien dire.

\- Pour laisser une princesse se mettre en danger de la sorte, ce n'est pas vraiment faire attention, railla l'ainé. Tu es sûre de vouloir devenir chevalier ?

\- Bien sûr, commença-t-elle, prête à monter d'un ton. Et puis...

\- Crystal, ça suffit, ordonna fermement Yorki. Je vous prie d'excuser ma fille, mon prince. Elle est encore jeune, elle ne se rend pas compte parfois.

\- Vos excuses sont acceptées, chevalier. Que cela ne se reproduise plus, je ne serais pas si clément la prochaine fois. Viens, Saphir, on rentre.

\- Désolée les amis, murmura Saphir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on se revoit demain ! souffla l'autre fille.

\- Oui, à bientôt Saphir ! sourit Antonio.

\- Venez, vous deux, lança Yorki. Je te ramène Antonio."

Wiper repartit avec sa soeur vers le palais tandis que le chevalier et les deux enfants repartaient vers un quartier de Skypea comportant diverses sortes de maison. Le château était vraiment proche de ses habitants, c'était probablement pour cela que le peuple aimait autant le roi. Yorki aimait bien travailler ici et n'aurait changé de royaume pour rien au monde. Ce pays était probablement un des plus stables politiquement parlant, avec Ardent, Carm et la fée aux perles. Le groupe s'arrêta devant une petite maison qui avait du être une écurie auparavant, réhabilitée en habitation et sentant bon la paille. C'était la demeure d'Antonio dont la mère s'occupait des chevaux du roi. Le garçon salua Crystal et son père d'un sourire puis rentra à l'intérieur pendant que les deux autres continuaient leur chemin.

"- Maman, je suis rentré ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu es déjà de retour, Antonio ? Il est encore tôt pourtant !

\- C'est parce qu'il nous est arrivé quelque chose, à Saphir, Crystal et moi...

\- Vraiment ? Raconte-moi tout ça alors ! "

La mère d'Antonio se nommait Margaret et il avait hérité de ses yeux verts ainsi que de ses traits fins. Pour le reste, elle était très grande et longiligne, portant également une courte chevelure blonde, la différenciant clairement de son fils brun. Aux yeux d'Antonio, cela voulait dire qu'il avait des traits communs avec son père mais il ignorait l'identité de ce dernier. Margaret lui avait simplement dit que c'était un homme bon mais les choses s'étaient arrêtées là. Jamais elle n'avait voulu révéler l'identité de l'homme, pour le protéger selon ses propres dires. Il était vrai que parfois, il y avait des risques de représailles si l'homme en question avait trompé sa femme et cela pouvait être dangereux pour lui mais il aurait quand même voulu savoir. Un jour peut-être. En attendant, il passait du temps avec sa maman et cela lui plaisait.

"- Alors, voilà que tu ramènes notre fille, Yorki ! remarqua Ain tandis que son mari rentrait après une journée d'entraînement, avec leur enfant. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Je te raconterais plus tard, glissa le chevalier. Mais nous avons eu un petit problème avec le prince, parce que la princesse Saphir a été mise en danger.

\- Mais je ne l'ai jamais obligé à monter si haut dans l'arbre ! s'énerva Crystal. Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Et lui qui se permet de me prendre de haut parce qu'il est noble !

\- Crystal ! la rabroua fermement sa mère.

\- Ecoute, ma jolie. C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de jouer là, non ? demanda son père.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle, à contrecœur. Mais juste au pied de l'arbre. Saphir ne devait monter que sur la première branche, pas plus haut !

\- Tu sais bien que Saphir aime bien t'impressionner parce que tu es courageuse, expliqua son père avec douceur. Alors parfois, elle prend sur elle de faire des choses dangereuses et de suivre ton exemple, pour que tu restes toujours son amie. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- Un peu, papa. Mais je dois faire quoi alors ?

\- Lui dire qu'elle n'a pas besoin de faire ça pour gagner ton amitié. Tu te sens capable de le faire ?

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, papa. Et pour maman aussi, déclara-t-elle finalement.

\- Ah, ça, c'est ma grande fille qui deviendra un fier chevalier ! sourit Yorki en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et ne t'en fais pas pour le prince, il aura oublié vite grâce à Saphir.

\- Nous sommes fière de toi, Crystal ! " ajouta la mère.

La petite fille se sentit heureuse avec ses parents, dans leur maison de taille moyenne avec tout le confort, situé dans un bourg peu passant, un peu à l'écart, son père aimant la tranquillité. Ain avait vraiment les mêmes cheveux que sa fille et Yorki regardait les deux femmes de sa vie avec un sourire un peu idiot. Il espérait pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps à entraîner son enfant aux techniques de chevalerie car c'était visiblement son souhait. Dehors, un vent se levait, plus violent et Yorki regarda par la fenêtre. L'hiver arrivait plus vite que prévu mais il l'attendait sereinement.

Au palais, Wiper venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'un diner avait été organisé pour des chevaliers présents. Cela l'avait un peu contrarié de ne pas être au courant mais son père aimait beaucoup faire les choses à la dernière minute alors cela ne l'étonna pas. Avec sa petite soeur, ils allèrent dans leur chambre respective se changer rapidement afin de paraître plus présentable, puis se dirigèrent vers le salon. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le premier à les accueillir d'un grand sourire fut bien évidemment leur paternel, portant une importante crinière brun clair, les mêmes yeux bleus que ses enfants et une musculature importante. Tel était Kalgara, seul et unique roi du royaume du Lion Blanc.

"- Ah, voilà les deux retardataires ! sourit le souverain. Venez mes enfants. Toi là, Wiper, près du vieux Shandia et toi Saphir, juste à côté de moi !

\- Oui, papa, acquiesça la fillette, obéissante.

\- On sait où se mettre " soupira intérieurement le prince en prenant place.

Saphir s'assit sous le regard tendre de son père et lui rendit son sourire. Les deux s'entendaient très bien, d'autant plus que la reine Lya était morte il y a quelques années, dans l'effondrement d'une vieille tour de guet, tragique accident mettant tout le pays en deuil. Saphir ne se souvenait pas beaucoup de sa mère, on lui avait simplement dit que c'était une grande femme et elle vivait très bien sans du reste. Après s'être installée à peu près convenablement, elle salua les invités présents et les identifia tous rapidement. Déjà, il y avait sa grande soeur Musse, légèrement plus jeune que Wiper, ayant les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux que sa cadette, simplement des traits plus fins. Saphir rêvait de devenir jolie comme elle.

" Tu seras jolie à ta manière ! " lui avait assuré son aînée.

Elle observa également les autres invités. Il y avait le vieux Shandia qui avait une longue barbe et faisait parti des grands nobles du royaume, accompagné de sa fille unique, une jolie brune du nom de Laki ayant visiblement des vues sur Wiper, ainsi que Gan Forr, vieux seigneur également avec plus de cheveux que son confrère et un fils du nom de Seth, brun de l'âge de Musse au visage mignon. Montblanc, homme à l'étrange coiffure en forme de marron et premier conseiller de Kalgara, était également présent, ainsi que les chevaliers Ener dit le railleur, Kamakiri dit le sprinteur et Braham dit l'impassible. Saphir fut même surprise de voir un autre grand seigneur moustachu du nom de Papagaya compléter le tableau avec sa fille Conis, une prêtresse très mignonne aux cheveux bleus, que certains chevaliers regardaient comme un bout de viande particulièrement appétissant. Les hommes étaient étranges parfois.

"- Merci à tous d'être venu pour partager notre repas, s'exclama alors Kalgara. C'est un honneur de vous recevoir tous à ma table.

\- L'honneur est pour nous, noble seigneur, assura Papagaya.

\- Qui dirait non à l'invitation d'un roi ? demanda Ener et tout le monde l'approuva.

\- Haha, alors, les nouvelles du royaume sont bonnes ?

\- Plutôt oui, sourit Gan Forr. Le Lion Blanc est assez paisible.

\- On note de grosses chutes de neige au Nord, remarqua Kamakiri.

\- Le Nord est toujours touché dès l'automne, soupira Shandia.

\- Nous ferons notre travail et nous irons les aider, assura Braham, approuvé par ses confrères chevaliers.

\- Moi aussi, je viendrais avec vous ! s'exclama Seth.

\- Ne parle pas sans réfléchir, déclara Wiper. Tu n'es même pas écuyer.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, déplora le plus jeune, provoquant des petits rires.

\- Musse, tes cheveux sont vraiment bien entretenus, s'émerveilla Laki en chuchotant.

\- Je te dirais mon secret tout à l'heure, répondit la princesse d'un clin d'oeil.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il va se faire tard ! Mes amis, je porte un toast à notre réunion et à la paix qui règne dans le Nord ! Puisse-t-elle durer !

\- Et que son roi dure aussi, répondit tout le monde en choeur.

\- Que les trois dieux, Merry, Sunny et Moby Dick nous accordent à tous santé et prospérité " conclut Conis, la prêtresse, comme c'était son rôle.

Ainsi, tout le monde commença à manger les belles pièces de viande, les bons fruits, les légumes finement assaisonnés et toutes les autres bonnes choses qu'on trouvait sur la table. L'ambiance était conviviale et on oubliait vite qu'on était à la table du roi car tout le monde se taquinait, sans prendre en compte le rang. Cela ne choqua pas Saphir puisque tout avait toujours été ainsi pendant toute son enfance. Elle sourit, riant à une blague et espérant que cela durerait encore longtemps.

Voilà l'endroit où commence notre histoire. Nous aurions pu la commencer à partir d'un autre royaume mais vous comprendrez peut-être plus tard pourquoi elle commence ici, au milieu des forêts, de la neige et du vent. Oui, c'est là que tout s'est enchaîné vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

* * *

 **Et voilà enfin le premier chapitre ! Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

 **Vous avez pu avoir un bon aperçu du royaume du Lion Blanc ainsi que de ses différents habitants. Je trouvais intéressant d'utiliser les personnages de Skypea, pour changer un peu ! Et il y a trois petits ocs qui sont présents, est ce que vous les trouvez attachants ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera encore le royaume du Lion Blanc, avec une ellipse pour permettre à l'histoire d'avancer un peu quand même ! (et si jamais vous vous posiez la question, je suis fan de Game of thrones et cette fanfic devait être un crossover entre One Piece et Got donc si vous trouvez certaines ressemblances, c'est normal !). A bientôt !**


	3. En route vers le Sud

Des années ont passé et les enfants ont grandi, désormais, le petit trio avait la vingtaine. Antonio était devenu homme à tout faire dans le palais, échanson principalement mais n'hésitant pas à rendre de petits services. Il était apprécié de tous et avait grandi pour devenir un beau jeune homme élégant, attirant la gente féminine. Saphir quant à elle avait grandi pour devenir une princesse agréable mais toujours célibataire à l'heure actuelle, sans prétendant sérieux aux yeux de son père. Kalgara trouvait d'ailleurs qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa défunte mère. Wiper, le fils ainé, avait finalement épousé Laki et ensemble, ils ont eu une petite fille, Aisa. Musse, deuxième fille du roi, s'était finalement marié à Seth qui l'avait courtisé un certain temps avant d'avoir enfin une réponse. Le royaume du Lion Blanc prospérait toujours aussi bien sous le règne de Kalgara, commençant à s'ouvrir même un peu plus aux échanges, principalement avec son voisin, le pays du Roc Sombre, gouverné par le roi Rayleigh.

Et Crystal, me direz-vous ? Après des années d'entraînement, elle avait pu se hisser au rang de chevalier, un grand honneur rare pour une femme mais qui n'avait étonné personne dans tout le Lion Blanc car son talent était reconnu, même par le chevalier Ener. Désormais, elle pouvait prendre une part active dans certaines tâches désignées pour sa caste et elle avait pris pour surnom l'éclair bleu, référence à la fois à sa couleur de cheveux et peut-être à son paternel qu'on appelait le tonnerre. Son rêve s'était réalisé et elle avait de quoi être fière mais un terrible événement vint noircir ce magnifique tableau, une année environ avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses 20 printemps.

" Crystal, ma belle... "

Jamais la toute jeune chevalière n'oublierait ce jour. Elle était rentrée d'une mission dans le grand Nord, sa première véritable mission longue, loin et en solitaire, une fierté qu'elle avait hâte de faire partagé à toute sa famille. Sa surprise avait été de taille quand en rentrant c'était sa mère qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Ain avait les yeux rougis, surement pas par le froid et elle semblait craindre de parler. Crystal sentit en son coeur que quelque chose n'allait pas et un malaise justifié l'envahit. Que s'était-il passé ?

"- Maman, tu ne vas pas bien ?

\- Oh ma fille, si tu savais. N'as tu pas reçu mon message ?

\- Je n'en ai eu aucun. Je viens tout juste de rentrer à Skypea !

\- C'est pour cela. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire sans être brusque.

\- N'ayez pas peur, je ne suis plus une enfant.

\- Crystal, ton père est très malade. "

La nouvelle la choqua profondément mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Son père, le chevalier qui lui avait servi de modèle pendant toute son enfance, qui lui avait tout appris, malade ? Non, cela n'avait pas de sens. Sans se soucier plus de sa mère, elle entra dans la maison qui lui parut bien froide et se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers la chambre de Yorki. Il était là, allongé dans son lit, le teint très pâle, portant un masque en tissu sur la bouche. De la sueur perlait de son front et il semblait extrêmement faible quand il tourna la tête pour voir qui arrivait. Voyant sa fille, il esquissa un sourire qu'elle devina derrière le masque, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Sans qu'un mot soit échangé, l'homme tendit une main vers la jeune femme qui vint à ses côtés, l'attrapa et le regarda, le coeur serré. Sa paume était si chaude mais si moite.

"- Je suis content de pouvoir te revoir, Crystal, ma belle.

\- Papa, pourquoi est ce que tu parles comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait ?

\- Parce que c'est surement... La dernière...

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu es juste un peu malade, c'est tout. Alors tu vas te dépêcher de te rétablir pour te remettre au service du roi Kalgara, c'est compris ?

\- Pas cette fois. J'ai attrapé... Argh... J'ai attrapé la maladie de l'hiver, celle qui ne s'en va jamais une fois qu'on l'a. C'est bête hein ? Être un chevalier et...

\- Ne dis pas de conneries ! Tu vas vivre !

\- Non, gémit-il faiblement. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps alors je voulais juste...

\- Repose toi alors, idiot ! articula-t-elle, retenant ses larmes.

\- Sois forte, ma fille. Être un chevalier, ce n'est pas simple mais je sais que toi, tu arriveras à quelque chose. Tu leur montreras à tous ces prétentieux machos du Sud que tu te bats aussi bien, voir mieux qu'eux. Reste forte, c'est ce que je te demande.

\- Tu seras fier de moi, assura-t-elle. Je te le promets.

\- Oh non, Crystal. Je ne serais pas fier de toi, rigola-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Parce que je le suis déjà " sourit-il faiblement.

Une semaine précisément après cette discussion, l'enterrement de Yorki, chevalier surnommé le tonnerre, avait lieu sous un linceul de neige pure. De nombreuses larmes furent versées car il était très aimé à travers tout le royaume, à commencer par la famille royale. Ain, sa femme, se sentit littéralement abattue et fut soutenue par Margaret, la mère d'Antonio pendant la cérémonie. Même le roi Kalgara fit un discours empli d'émotions sur ce chevalier qui avait été un véritable ami pour lui. Crystal ne pleura pas. Antonio et Saphir voulurent la réconforter mais jamais elle ne se laissa faire. La jeune femme était forte et elle le resta pour honorer la mémoire de l'homme qui lui avait tout appris. Elle s'entraîna de plus bel, devint encore plus habile au combat et l'éclair bleu créa ainsi sa propre légende. Jamais elle n'oublia le sourire de Yorki et il arrivait parfois que son coeur se serre encore quand elle y pensait mais très vite, ses pensés dérivaient. La faiblesse, ce n'est pas digne d'un vrai chevalier selon elle.

Une année avait passé depuis la tragique mort du chevalier Tonnerre quand nous reprenons notre histoire. C'était la fin de l'hiver au royaume du Lion Blanc, le printemps venait tout juste de revenir et petit à petit, la neige fondait sous le chaud soleil. Tout était toujours calme et la plupart des habitants qui pouvaient se permettre une journée sans travail passaient leur temps dehors, à profiter du soleil. Le roi Kalgara les regardait par sa fenêtre, souriant. Il se délasserait en fin de journée pour sa part, pour le moment, son travail de souverain l'attendait. Certes, répondre à des lettres n'avait rien de bien glorieux mais c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire absolument. Au moins pour entretenir les liens avec les autres royaumes.

" Allez, courage ! " s'exclama-t-il pour lui-même, souriant.

Il prit le premier courrier, le seul réellement important, une lettre qui lui avait été envoyée le matin même par un corbeau. Il se doutait bien qui l'avait envoyé puisque cela faisait déjà de nombreuses années qu'il correspondait avec cette personne. Un sourire fleurit même sur ces lèvres tandis qu'il s'installait confortablement à son bureau pour la lire. Le parchemin était de première qualité, de même que l'encre et l'écriture d'une telle finesse, autant de détails prouvant la richesse de son expéditeur.

" Cher ami,

Je suis très heureux d'avoir eu de vos nouvelles et je vous félicite pour le mariage de votre fille ainée. Je lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec son époux et je vous ai fait parvenir des présents pour elle, qui devraient arriver sous peu mais les routes sont plus lentes que les airs, d'autant plus dans le Nord. Même si au printemps, j'ose espérer qu'il n'y a plus de neige.

Cependant, ce n'est pas le sujet véritable de ma lettre, bien que je sois vraiment heureux pour vous. Le véritable propos est d'un genre un peu différent mais nous en avons déjà parlé auparavant. Reprenez ma lettre d'il y a six mois si votre mémoire vous fait défaut.

Je sais que cela peut paraître brutal mais je pense que nous y trouverions tous deux un intérêt. Moralement parlant aussi également. Cela ferait un véritable lien entre nous. Nos royaumes auraient tout à y gagner et nous aussi. Eux aussi si je puis me permettre.

Je vous invite donc dans le Sud à venir me rendre visite très prochainement. Nous pourrons ainsi organiser une rencontre et nous entendre enfin sur le sujet. Je ne cacherais pas que cela me ferait plaisir de vous revoir, mon cher ami. Vous me manquez terriblement et je pense qu'un peu d'air nouveau ne vous ferait pas de mal. Emmenez qui vous voulez dans votre voyage, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Avec tout mon respect et mon amitié,

Le roi d'Ardent, Roger. "

Kalgara soupira. Il savait très bien ce que son ami voulait mais ne savait pas s'il devait lui accorder ou non. Un voyage vers le Sud le tentait réellement en revanche, mais ce qu'il y avait à y gagner... Non, il avait des doutes. Pourtant, Roger n'avait pas eu tort dans une de ses précédentes lettres quand il disait que c'était la meilleure solution dont il ait pu rêver. Il repassait le problème dans tous les sens, jugeant principalement de l'aspect moral de la chose. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau, le tirant de sa réflexion. Il s'agissait seulement de Mont Blanc, un homme de valeur et son principal conseiller. Exactement la personne qu'il lui fallait dans une telle situation.

"- Excusez moi mon roi, je vous dérange peut-être...

\- Non, pas du tout, mon cher Mont Blanc, bien au contraire ! J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Vraiment ? Et quel est le sujet ?

\- Je viens de recevoir une lettre du roi Roger d'Ardent en réalité.

\- Une lettre du roi des rois ? Ce doit être quelque chose de bien important.

\- Plus que tu ne le penses. Il me propose de lui rendre visite dans le Sud sous peu.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle pour nos relations avec lui, non ?

\- Oui, en effet. Mais comme tu te doutes, ce n'est pas qu'une visite de courtoisie.

\- Non en effet. Que recherche-t-il exactement ?

\- Une alliance, si tu vois où il veut en venir...

\- Je crois comprendre. Mais pourquoi s'intéresser à nous ?

\- Un pur caprice, le connaissant. Une pure envie sans mauvaise intention. Mais dans cette histoire, nous impliquons d'autres gens donc nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre des décisions à la légère. Cela fait des mois que je recule l'échéance mais je dois lui donner une réponse cette fois, je suis complètement coincé.

\- Dans ce cas, allez lui rendre visite mon roi.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que je dois faire ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un conseil mais je pense que c'est la meilleure façon de procéder. Ainsi, vous pourrez lui parler en face à face et puis... Enfin, d'autres personnes pourront également se parler si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Cela me semble une solution raisonnable.

\- J'aurais aimé ne pas l'impliquer dans tout cela.

\- Parlez-lui en peut-être d'abord, je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera.

\- Très bien. Mais pas un mot sur la véritable raison qui nous pousse à aller au Sud. Je n'ai pas envie de l'influencer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- C'est bien compris, mon roi, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

\- Merci Montblanc, parfois, je me demande vraiment ce que je ferais sans toi !

\- J'ai bien peur que vous ne filiez un mauvais coton, mon roi, rigola l'autre.

\- Ne te prends pas non plus pour un personnage trop important. Ce n'est pas comme si je tenais réellement à toi, mon ami !

\- Mais enfin, majesté, c'était...

\- Bien sûr que c'était une blague ! rigola Kalgara. Bon, je vais aller lui parler, merci encore de tes conseils avisés, je ne saurais m'en passer.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Bon courage ! "

Le souverain prit congé de son conseiller et se rendit directement dans les jardins. Le reste pouvait bien attendre, même sa réponse au roi d'ardent. Il marchait d'un pas rapide mais n'eut pas à faire beaucoup de trajet car il trouva rapidement la personne qu'il cherchait. Saphir se trouvait assise à côté de la fontaine au centre de la cours principale, absorbée par un livre. Kalgara sourit en la voyant, se rappelant sa femme. Elle lui ressemblait tellement et il fut presque gêné de la déranger mais le visage de la demoiselle s'illumina en le voyant, ce qui le rassura un peu.

"- Papa, tu voulais me parler ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui... Je ne sais pas exactement par où commencer à vrai dire.

\- Par le début peut-être ? C'est ce que Crystal dit toujours.

\- Elle n'a pas tort. Tu sais, j'ai reçu un message du roi des rois.

\- Le roi des rois... Tu veux dire sa majesté le grand Roger ?

\- En effet, lui-même. Nous sommes amis, tu le sais.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi le roi du royaume d'Ardent est le chef suprême et pas un autre, d'ailleurs ! nota-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Il n'y a pas d'explication, les choses ont été décidées ainsi il y a longtemps, c'est tout. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet principal, ma fille ! La lettre que j'ai reçu me faisait une proposition que j'ai l'intention d'accepter : je vais aller rendre visite à mon ami du Sud.

\- Oh, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Et pourquoi je... Oh ! Tu ne veux pas dire que...

\- Si. Je ne compte pas emmener beaucoup de monde, mais j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi... Si cela te fait plaisir, bien sûr !

\- Ce serait réellement merveilleux de voyager avec toi ! Et...

\- Oui, Crystal viendra et d'autres aussi, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est encore mieux. Merci Papa, je suis tellement excitée !

\- Je suis heureux que cela te fasse plaisir. C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais bougé de ce royaume. Cela te fera le plus grand bien de voir des nouveaux endroits.

\- Surement ! Mais le royaume d'Ardent, comment est-ce ?

\- Hé bien, c'est plus chaud et il y a plus de plaines qu'ici. On y trouve des forêts mais ce ne sont pas des pins comme ici, plutôt d'autres arbres comme on en voit peu. Et la ville, oh, la ville ! Construite sur une petite colline, elle s'élève vers le ciel et elle est immense, c'est impressionnant ! Il y règne toujours une grande agitation, mais je pense que tu t'y plairas bien, pour le temps où nous y resterons. Il y fait bon vivre !

\- Et combien de temps resterons-nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment à vrai dire. J'ai des affaires à régler alors... Il faut mieux ne pas prévoir de temps, cela pourrait être des mois, peut-être même un an.

\- Un an ? Tout ce temps ?

\- Oui. Même plus. Cela te fait peur ?

\- J'ai peur de me languir de Skypea. J'aime notre ville.

\- Tu sauras d'autant plus heureuse de la retrouver à notre retour.

\- Papa... Wiper ou Musse ne viennent pas ?

\- Non, ils vont rester ici. Quelqu'un doit gérer pendant mon absence.

\- Mais alors... Pourquoi moi je viens ? Est ce que... Tu as prévu quelque chose pour moi là-bas ? Ne me cache rien, s'il te plaît !

\- Je... Je ne peux pas en parler mais je te promets, tu ne feras rien qui soit contre ta volonté ! Je t'en donne ma parole, de père et de roi.

\- Je te fais confiance alors ! sourit-elle. Quand partons-nous ?

\- Dès que possible. Commence à préparer tes affaires et dès que tout aura été réuni, nous partirons vers le Sud. Le printemps sera agréable pour voyager.

\- Très bien, fit-elle en se relevant, fermant son livre, motivée par une nouvelle chose désormais. Je t'aime papa, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Je t'aime aussi, petite princesse ! "

Les préparatifs furent bien plus rapides que prévu et deux semaines après cette discussion, ceux qui devaient partir étaient tous prêts. Le roi Kalagara partait donc avec sa fille, des serviteurs, quelques chevaliers et son éternel conseiller Montblanc. En tant que garde personnel de Saphir venait Crystal, l'éclair bleu. Du haut de son cheval, elle observait cet endroit où elle avait grandi. Partir pour un autre royaume, c'était une véritable aventure et elle était impatiente. Sa mère lui avait dit au revoir rapidement, lui demandant de prendre autant soin d'elle que de Saphir. Ayant été la nourrice de la princesse, elle s'y était beaucoup attachée, comme à sa propre fille. L'éclair bleu rejoignit le cortège proche du départ au petit trot, sans le moindre regard en arrière. Cela ne servait à rien.

" Au revoir, papa. Je pars à l'aventure ! "

Elle était sûre que quelque part, il l'entendait. Saphir saluait son frère et sa soeur qui lui promettaient de se revoir bientôt. Peut-être passeraient-ils dans le Sud, visiter le beau royaume d'Ardent ? Les séparations étaient en tout cas pleines d'émotion.

Antonio venait tout juste de finir son sac de son côté, un peu en retard par rapport à ce qui était prévu. C'était toujours pareil, quand il y avait quelque chose d'important, il se mettait invariablement en retard. Jetant son sac sur l'épaule, il ne lui restait qu'à récupérer une monture et tout serait arrangé. Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, sa mère arriva. Margaret l'observait avec un petit sourire triste. Le garçon avait toujours trouvé étrange de ne pas avoir les mêmes cheveux blonds qu'elle.

"- Tu croyais partir sans me dire au revoir ? Fils indigne !

\- Je n'y avais même pas pensé, maman, soupira-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu as bien grandi, je sais que tout ira bien pour toi.

\- Prends soin de toi aussi, sourit-il.

\- Tu sais... Peut-être que tu rencontreras ton père en voyageant...

\- Mon père ? Mais tu n'as jamais voulu me dire qui c'est.

\- Et je ne te le dirais toujours pas.

\- Mais comme je pourrais savoir que c'est lui ?

\- Lui, il te reconnaîtra, je ne m'en fais pas trop pour ça. Tu lui ressembles assez pour qu'il comprenne et tu as mes yeux. Maintenant, file ! "

Il lui fit un dernier câlin et se dépêcha de rejoindre le groupe qui commençait déjà à partir. Le soleil brillait en ce jour de printemps et le temps était agréable, parfait pour chevaucher. C'est ainsi que le roi du Lion Blanc Kalgara partit pour rendre visite au roi des rois, celui à qui tous les autres souverains devaient respect et soumission, Roger d'Ardent. Cet événement devait marquer le début de toute une série d'autres, le début de quelque chose de bien plus important et bien plus sombre.

* * *

 **Bonjour et désolée pour l'attente, le chapitre était prêt mais je mettais du temps à le corriger ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même, surtout que l'intrigue se met tout doucement en place ! Des idées pour la suite ? Des envies même ? (bon, j'ai une dizaine de chapitres d'avance en écriture mais on ne sait jamais, ça peut quand même m'influencer un peu... ou pas).**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra principalement le voyage vers le Sud, en apprenant deux-trois petites choses au passage quand même ! J'espère vous revoir bientôt, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça encourage l'auteur /PAN/ !**


	4. Sur le chemin

Un cortège d'une bonne cinquantaine de personnes descendait depuis le royaume du Lion Blanc jusqu'au chaud pays d'Ardent. Petit à petit, la neige disparaissait des bords des routes et laissait place à une végétation verdoyante. Le temps demeurait au beau fixe, le dieu Sunny semblait se plaire à faire apparaître l'astre lumineux dans le ciel. Chaque matin semblait plus beau que le précédent et les voyageurs y trouvèrent un certain réconfort, comme si quelqu'un voulait bénir ce périple. Les chevaux caracolaient d'un bon train et le chemin passait rapidement, même s'il fallait au minimum trois semaines pour rejoindre la grande ville de Baterilla, capitale d'Ardent. Même après seulement quelques jours, Skypea paraissait déjà bien loin. Depuis le carrosse où elle était, Saphir observait le monde avec émerveillement. Bien sûr, elle aurait aimé faire du cheval avec Crystal mais ce n'était pas possible de mélanger les rangs comme du temps de leur enfance. Peut-être que son père le lui permettrait au cours du périple mais pas pour le moment. Quelqu'un frappait d'ailleurs à la porte du moyen de transport.

"- Saphir, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr, père, la porte est toujours ouverte pour vous !

\- Ah, je vais me reposer un peu, j'ai mal aux fesses, soupira Kalgara en s'installant face à elle.

\- Et moi, je donnerais tout pour une petite sortie.

\- Je sais mais j'attends que la route soit plus plate. Tu ne montes pas très souvent à cheval même si tu sais bien le faire et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive un accident.

\- Je vois. Je saurais me montrer patiente alors. Mais vous souhaitiez me parler de quelque chose ?

\- En effet. Cela fait une semaine que nous voyageons et nous voilà déjà dans le royaume des Sylves Dorées. Le temps passe vite, le voyage est si agréable.

\- C'est vrai. Il y a tant de forêts aussi. Le Sud est-il pareil ?

\- Oui, mais on trouve un peu plus de grandes plaines qu'ici, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est très beau, du moins quand j'y étais allé, il y a un bon moment. J'espère que cela te plaira aussi. Mais je dois te parler de la véritable raison qui nous pousse à faire ce voyage. Je ne peux pas le cacher plus longtemps.

\- Ce n'était pas qu'une simple visite de courtoisie ?

\- Non, même si j'aurais préféré qu'il en soit ainsi. Tu sais, le grand Roger d'Ardent m'a envoyé une lettre, même plusieurs en faite, pour me proposer une... Une alliance vois-tu. Un moyen d'unir nos deux royaumes par le biais d'un mariage pour être précis.

\- Vous voulez dire que...

\- Je n'ai pas accepté, je n'ai rien promis sinon d'en discuter avec lui. Le roi voudrait que tu... Que tu épouses son fils, le prince Ace... Mais uniquement si tu le veux bien. Je n'ai rien décidé pour toi, mais je ne pouvais pas refuser nettement alors j'ai du trouver un compromis mais jamais je ne te forcerais la main !"

Kalgara regarda sa fille avec des yeux plein de vérité. Cette dernière garda le silence, troublée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il fallait être honnête, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle, une simple princesse, troisième dans une ligne de succession qui plus est, marié à l'unique héritier du royaume d'Ardent, celui qui deviendrait le roi des rois. Cela paraissait complètement absurde. Que penser ? Elle ne connaissait même pas cet Ace. Une chose était sûre : son père était un homme de confiance, il lui avait déjà bien prouvé tout au long de sa vie et sa main qui prenait la sienne la rassurait comme lorsqu'elle était enfant.

"- C'est... C'est inattendu, articula-t-elle finalement.

\- Oui, je voulais t'en parler mais... Ne crois pas que je t'ai vendu.

\- Bien sûr que non, j'ai confiance en vous, père ! Ceci est simplement surprenant.

\- C'est vrai. Mais alors, tu ne m'en veux pas vraiment ?

\- Non. On ne peut pas refuser aisément une demande du roi des rois j'imagine.

\- En effet, même si je peux dire que je fais partie de ces amis. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer mon point de vue mais c'est une de ses lubies alors seul ton refus pourrait changer la situation.

\- Je... Je ne crois pas que je vais refuser.

\- Comment ? manqua de s'étrangler le roi. Mais, tu ne l'as jamais vu et... Non, je ne peux pas te donner ainsi, tu as le droit d'avoir le choix, ne fait pas ça pour me faire plaisir !

\- C'est une question de réalité. Je suis la troisième fille d'une noble famille et je ne peux rêver meilleur possibilité. Unir deux royaumes serait quelque chose de tellement bénéfique.

\- Ne t'oublie pas dans l'histoire, Saphir.

\- Je vais au moins le rencontrer alors et je verrais bien. Est-il plus vieux que moi ?

\- D'un an je dirais, oui. La différence d'âge n'est pas un problème ici.

\- Alors dans ce cas, il faut que je le rencontre. Par la suite, je déciderais après.

\- Saphir, n'as tu jamais été amoureuse de quelqu'un auparavant ?

\- Non. Pourquoi cette question, père ?

\- Parce que cela changerait tout. Si tu aimais une personne, je pourrais m'arranger, enfin, je risquerais de ne pas me faire apprécier par le roi des rois mais cela irait mieux après. Ce que j'ai dit n'était pas clair mais je veux être sûr que tu n'aies aucun regret.

\- Je n'en ai pas, réellement. Personne ne m'a jamais intéressé dans le Nord, même si j'y avais beaucoup d'amis. Peut-être trouverais-je dans le Sud ?

\- C'est une possibilité, comme il est possible que tu sois déçue.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, père, je saurais vous faire honneur et être votre digne fille, sourit-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me prouver quoi que ce soit ! " fit-il avec émotion.

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Cela rassurait autant Saphir que Kalgara de savoir qu'il existait un lien fort entre eux. Quand ils se séparèrent, le roi vit à quel point elle ressemblait à sa mère, portant la même chevelure et les mêmes traits. De lui, elle avait hérité ses yeux et son sourire. Il valait mieux ne pas trop y penser, sa femme, la douce Lia n'était plus à ses côtés depuis déjà un moment. Après avoir discuté encore un peu avec sa fille, il retourna auprès de son conseiller, non sans promettre que dès le lendemain, elle aurait droit de faire un tour à cheval.

Le grand groupe traversa donc le royaume des Sylves Dorées sans passer par sa capitale, ce qui aurait considérablement rallongé le trajet. Les relations du Lion Blanc avec ce pays étaient simplement cordiales de toute façon, ni plus ni moins. La ville principale, Marijoa, était trop à l'ouest de la route qu'ils empruntaient et cela tombait bien. S'arrêter dans des villages n'avait rien de désagréable. Un soir, après une longue journée, Montblanc réunit Saphir, Crystal, Antonio et d'autres, même Kalgara, pour leur raconter ce qu'il savait de la situation de ce royaume couvert de forêts.

"- Comme vous le savez actuellement, le roi des Sylves dorées n'est autre que le grand Sengoku, accompagné de sa reine l'intelligente Tsuru, commença le conseiller.

\- Moi, je ne le savais pas, murmura Antonio, qui n'était qu'un simple échanson.

\- Tu aurais du plus m'écouter, rétorqua Crystal, avec indulgence.

\- Je crois qu'il y a trois princes, poursuivit Saphir en essayant de se rappeler.

\- En effet, ma princesse. L'ainé n'est autre que Sakazuki, l'héritier du trône, le second Borsalino et le dernier enfin est Kuzan. Trois princes, c'est un signe de chance selon certains.

\- Pouvez-vos nous raconter un peu l'histoire de ce pays ? demanda Antonio.

\- Oh oui, cela ne fera pas de mal, approuva la fille de Kalgara.

\- Génial, on va encore s'ennuyer, soupira Crystal.

\- Très bien. Je vais plutôt partir dans l'explication de personnes importantes de ce pays. Pour ce qui est de son histoire, Sengoku est devenu roi par son père et a eu trois fils avec sa reine, voilà tout.

\- Par son oncle, nota Kalgara. C'est important. Je ne me rappelle même plus du nom de l'ancien roi mais je sais que c'était par son oncle. Mais continue Montlblanc !

\- Merci pour cette précision, mon roi. Le premier fils, Sakazuki donc est réputé pour avoir un mauvais caractère mais être quelqu'un de très droit. Il a épousé une dame de haute naissance du nom d'Hina qui lui a donné un fils, le prince Kobby, qui semble très prometteur selon les rumeurs. Hina a eu également une fille mais qui n'est pas celle de son mari…

\- Comment ? s'étonna Kalgara. Ce n'était pas sa fille ? Mais de qui est-elle la bâtarde alors ?

\- Je l'ignore, mon roi. De nombreux noms se disent mais je n'ai pas réussi à démêler le vrai du faux. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Sakazuki doit la détester. Elle travaille aux écuries.

\- Ce n'est pas si mal ! fit le brun, car c'était le travail de sa mère.

\- Oui, sourit le conseiller, plus positif. Le second fils Borsalino est donc resté célibataire, sans jamais avoir eu de conquête. Il participe beaucoup aux conseils de guerre de son père, il est plutôt effacé. Et le troisième est célibataire aussi mais à ce qu'on raconte, il aurait eu des bâtards. Enfin, je ne peux l'affirmer mais voilà ce que je sais sur les princes des Sylves dorées.

\- Et il y a des chevaliers ? demanda Crystal, cherchant un intérêt.

\- En effet, chevalière, il y a des guerriers et des hauts hommes tiens tant que j'y suis. Le plus haut conseiller est également le père d'Hina, il s'agit d'un certain Zephyr, autrefois chevalier aujourd'hui plus calme. Voulez-vous vraiment une liste des personnes les plus importantes ? Cela ne risque pas de finir par vous endormir au bout d'un moment ou de vous emmêler ?

\- C'est toujours intéressant ! assura Antonio, avide de connaissance.

\- Bon, les plus importants uniquement, mais peut-être pas dans un ordre logique... Par qui commencer, je ne le sais. Plusieurs me viennent en tête en même temps.

\- Pourquoi pas Fujitora, le plus vieux des chevaliers ? aida Kalgara.

\- Ah oui, le chevalier aveugle qui pourtant sait se battre comme personne. Je n'ose imaginer, s'il n'était pas aveugle, son efficacité. Il a un fils qui semble destiné à devenir encore meilleur que lui et se nomme Smoker, qu'on appelle le chasseur. Une machine de guerre à ce qu'on dit.

\- J'ai entendu parler de lui, approuva Crystal. J'aimerais l'affronter.

\- Ou peut-être pas s'il est aussi fort qu'on le dit. Ah je pense également au chevalier Shiryu dit La Pluie car il fond sur ses proies quand elle s'y attende le moins et son style de combat est très fluide. Il est d'ailleurs le frère de Magellan, un autre conseiller, marié à Sady. Je sais qu'il a un fils qui est l'écuyer de son frère et un autre enfant qui n'est surement pas de lui mais je ne sais plus les noms.

\- Encore une histoire de tromperie, on est plus tranquille dans le nord, râla Crystal. Et je commence déjà à m'embrouiller avec ces histoires de famille.

\- Oui, murmura Antonio, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre sa remarque sur l'histoire de tromperie. C'est compliqué.

\- En chevaliers célèbres, ce pays compte aussi Momonza dit l'insensible et Kuma dit l'ours. Je m'arrêterais là pour les histoires de famille, je commence à avoir mal à la tête avec tout ça, pour ne rien vous cacher.

\- Tu as très bien fait ton travail, assura le roi. Nous ne voulons pas t'épuiser avant la fin du trajet.

\- Nous avons appris plein de choses, affirmèrent Antonio et Saphir.

\- Il reste encore beaucoup de route ? demanda l'éclair bleu sans politesse.

\- Nous avons fait un peu plus de la moitié, déclara Montblanc. Dans trois ou quatre jours, nous devrions atteindre des plaines, ce qui fera passer le voyage plus vite.

\- J'ai hâte d'arriver, de voir si les chevaliers du Sud sont aussi bons qu'on le dit !

\- Tu en provoqueras un en duel, Crystal ? demanda Saphir.

\- Surement, peut-être même plusieurs ! Je leur montrerais que je suis la fille du Tonnerre.

\- Je devrais leur envoyer une lettre pour les préparer, peut-être ! " soupira le roi.

Tout le monde éclata de rire avant d'aller se coucher. Une bonne ambiance régnait dans le groupe, effaçant un peu parfois les différences de classe. Pour autant, Saphir ne pouvait se permettre de les oublier complètement. Chaque jour, elle essayait de s'habiller soigneusement, de se coiffer convenablement et d'effectuer un maquillage toujours impeccable sans être vulgaire. Pour plaire dans le sud, il fallait cela, lui avait dit sa soeur. Son père appréciait ses efforts mais avait un petit pincement au coeur quand il la voyait ainsi. Parfois, il lui semblait que ce n'était plus tout à fait sa fille qui se tenait devant lui ainsi préparée. Alors, il lui laissait des jours de liberté, des moments où elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, comme galoper à fond de train aux côtés de Crystal, se comporter non comme une princesse mais comme une simple fille. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les plaines, Kalgara permit à son troisième enfant de suivre son amie chevalière.

"- Fais attention à toi ! supplia le souverain.

\- Bien sûr, je ne ferais pas d'imprudence ! promit-elle.

\- Je l'ai à l'oeil ! déclara l'éclair bleu avec tout le sérieux du monde.

\- Dans ce cas, profitez avant que notre arrivée à Baterilla !

\- Oui. En avant, Crystal ! "

Elles partirent donc sur leurs montures, fonçant dans les immensités désertes comme deux walkyries descendues des cieux. Crystal apprit des techniques à la princesse pour qu'elle tienne mieux en selle et puisse profiter pleinement des chevauchés. C'était des moments paisibles qui se poursuivirent plusieurs jours quand ils arrivèrent dans le royaume d'Ardent. La température augmenta nettement et certaines grandes étendues autour d'eux se révélèrent parfois des landes désolées. Heureusement, herbes vertes et petites forêts avaient encore largement leur place dans ce paysage. Un matin, après plus de trois semaines de voyage dont la dernière constituée de folles chevauchées pour les deux demoiselles, Montblanc annonça que la capitale Baterilla serait atteinte en tout début d'après-midi.

"- J'ai envoyé un oiseau hier pour prévenir, précisa-t-il.

\- Tu as très bien fait mon ami, je t'en félicite. Préparons nous tous en continuant d'avancer ! C'est le roi des rois qui va nous recevoir après tout ! clama Kalgara.

\- Oui, seigneur ! " répondirent les servants d'une même voix.

Saphir n'alla pas avec Crystal qui chevaucha un peu avec Antonio, n'ayant pas envie de se préparer spécialement. Son armure lui suffisait bien à ses yeux. Quand elle revint finalement sur l'heure de midi, elle vit son amie d'enfance habillée comme une princesse de conte de fée et coiffée, maquillée, toute préparée comme une poupée. Ce qui faisait le charme sauvage de la jeune femme avait été dompté pour devenir obéissant et quelque part, elle perdait de sa beauté pour gagner en artificiel. C'était ainsi que les gens des cours royales appréciaient les femmes et Crystal n'aimait pas ce principe. Elle décida d'avoir une conversation avec son amie, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

"- Saphir, je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

\- Bien sûr, sursauta-t-elle, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

\- Tu aimes vraiment toutes ces choses ? Cette robe, cette façon d'être... Tout te plait ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. C'est jolie non ? C'est si doux et agréable sur ma peau !

\- Hum hum, Saphir, sérieusement ? Tu aimes être présentée comme... Comme un paquet cadeau ?

\- Pas spécialement, avoua la brune, mais je n'ai pas tellement le choix en réalité.

\- Tu devrais le dire à ton père ! Il t'utilise comme un objet ! Tu comprends ce qui va se passer ?

\- Dis moi où tu veux en venir, demanda-t-elle calmement, très sérieuse.

\- Je ne suis pas complètement stupide. Je sais bien ce qu'ils veulent faire de toi : te faire épouser un prince ou quelque chose du genre. C'est pour ça qu'on est ici. Ils veulent se servir de toi pour leurs propres objectifs. Ton père est quelqu'un de bien mais tous les rois ne sont pas ainsi. Ils... Ils feront de toi une poupée qui n'aura jamais son mot à dire, tu seras vendue au nom de l'honneur d'hommes que tu ne connais pas. Tu te rends compte ? Tu n'auras même pas le droit de choisir ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal, jeta finalement la fille de Yorki, la voix tremblante.

\- Je le sais tout ça, Crystal mais je te remercie de ton amitié.

\- Tu le sais ? Mais alors pourquoi continues-tu quand même ?

\- Parce que je suis une princesse et que je n'ai pas le choix. Toi, c'est différent, tu es plus libre mais moi... Il y a certains devoirs que je dois accomplir car j'ai été préparée pour le faire, c'est mon rôle. Ne sois pas triste pour moi car je le fais de mon plein gré.

\- C'est injuste que tu doives jeter ta vie aux orties pour des conneries !

\- Quoi qu'il se passe, tu seras avec moi alors je n'ai pas peur.

\- Je te protègerais du mieux que je pourrais, cela au moins je te le promets.

\- Et je ferais en sorte de t'aider en quelque chose si jamais je le peux. "

Les deux filles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre un moment puis chacune reprit la place que la société d'Oren leur avait attribué : Saphir dans la carrosse avec son père, Crystal sur son cheval à côté du véhicule. Heureusement pour la guerrière, Antonio n'était pas très loin et il l'encourageait avec sa bonne humeur, tout en demeurant très sérieux. Il avait hâte de découvrir cette ville où il trouverait peut-être l'identité de son père. Baterilla apparut alors au bout d'un moment, en sortant d'un bois, ville gigantesque entourée d'un mur de pierre très haut, mais dont certaines choses dépassaient comme le château qui était tout en haut d'une grande colline, dominant la citée ou même l'église dont le clocher pointait vers le ciel. Saphir sentit son coeur accélérer. C'était donc là leur destination. La grandeur l'impressionnait en comparaison de Skypea dans le Nord et elle retint son souffle lorsque le cortège franchit les lourdes portes.

* * *

 **Et voilà un autre chapitre, que j'espère vous aurez aimé ! J'essaie de corriger les fautes, mais si vous ne voyez, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire, ce serait plus agréable pour les prochains lecteurs !**

 **On voit donc le voyage vers le Sud, en apprenant quelques petites choses sur le royaume des Sylves dorées au pssage. Et dans le prochain chapitre, le royaume d'Ardent apparaîtra dans toute sa splendeur ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours les ocs, j'essaie de les rendre attachants et de ne pas en faire trop non plus, ce ne sont pas des sur-hommes ni des sur-femmes.**

 **J'attends vos commentaires impatiemment, rendez-vous bientôt pour la suite ! Koyuki**


	5. Ta nouvelle maison

Un flot de population les accueillit quand ils pénétrèrent dans Baterilla. Saphir se cachait un peu dans le carrosse, peu habitué à voir autant de monde et son père tentait de la rassurer de son mieux en lui prenant la main. Il savait que la capitale d'Ardent n'aurait pu feindre l'indifférence devant la visite d'une délégation royale alliée. Du reste, la réaction était purement pacifique, la foule les acclamait et les saluait, souriante. Ce pays ne manquait pas de grand chose et ses habitants ne souffraient d'aucun manque, ce qui les rendait si chaleureux et hospitalier. Crystal du haut de sa monture tenait en respect les quelques curieux qui auraient voulu s'avancer un peu trop près de la famille royale.

" Dégagez le passage ! " rugissait-elle, faisant parfois ruer sa monture pour impressionner.

Montblanc assurait la sécurité de l'autre côté et y allait plus doucement, tout en restant ferme néanmoins. Pas question de risquer un accident. Antonio s'était assis à côté du conducteur du carrosse et observait tout ce monde avec enthousiasme. Les bâtiments étaient tantôt en bois, tantôt en pierre et on voyait des marchands vendre des rafraîchissements à tous les coins de rue. La chaleur était importante et pour les gens du Nord, elle était d'autant plus difficile à supporter. Les chevaux même donnaient des signes évidents de fatigue. L'éclair bleu veillait à ce que son étalon demeure calme malgré tant de présences et lui murmurait des paroles d'encouragement, tout en se montrant intimidante envers les personnes ayant trop envie de s'approcher. On la dévisageait avec étonnement : il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de femmes chevaliers dans le coin. Le cortège poursuivait sa route le long de l'artère principale, montant en pente de plus en plus rude vers le palais royal.

"- Père, c'est donc cela Baterilla ? demanda Saphir.

\- Oui. C'est un peu bruyant, je sais mais est-ce que cela te plait ?

\- Il faut que je m'habitue mais je crois que oui. Cette ville a l'air si jolie et ces habitants si gentils !

\- Tant mieux parce que nous risquons d'y rester un moment.

\- Peut-être même toujours, murmura la jeune femme, le regard dans le vague.

\- N'y pensons pas trop pour le moment, d'accord ? Disons que ce n'est que notre maison provisoire pour une durée indéterminée, cela me parait mieux.

\- C'est une bonne façon de voir les choses.

\- N'oublie pas de sourire, Saphir, rappela-t-il. Je n'aime pas te demander ce genre de choses mais nous ne sommes pas chez nous et c'est la règle dans la cours du roi des rois.

\- Je tâcherais de ne pas l'oublier. Y-a-t-il d'autres choses que je dois savoir ?

\- Toujours mesurer tes mots. Chaque parole pourrait se retourner contre toi.

\- Il vaut mieux ne pas parler alors, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quand tu peux l'éviter oui, c'est préférable. Préparons nous, nous arrivons. "

Après une longue ascension suivie par une foule impressionnante, le carrosse s'arrêta enfin devant les portes d'un immense palais, bien plus grand que celui de Skypea. Un sentiment oppressant résonna en Saphir mais elle le fit rapidement taire. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur. Quand elle sortit du véhicule à la suite de son père, elle se sentit toute petite et fut contente que la foule soit accueillante, même si cela l'effrayait quelque part. Un rien pouvait peut-être les faire changer d'avis. Kalgara dirigea les tâches de chacun, la plupart du cortège allant installer les affaires et s'occuper des chevaux.

" Nous serons peu à aller rencontrer le roi Roger, d'autant que ses propres gardes s'occupent déjà de la sécurité, nota le roux. Les autres, allez donc vous installer et mettre en place nos affaires. Des serviteurs vous indiqueront surement ce que vous devrez faire ! "

Pour participer à la rencontre, le souverain choisit en plus de lui-même et de sa fille son ami Montblanc ainsi que deux chevaliers pour former une arrière garde, pas plus. Antonio savait dès le départ qu'il ne serait pas du lot, il n'était qu'un simple échanson mais cela l'étonna grandement pour Crystal. La jeune femme qui était déjà descendue de sa monture ne comprenait pas non plus et s'en indigna. Elle allait demander une explication à son roi mais Montblanc lui expliqua à voix basse la chose.

" Ici, on n'a pas l'habitude des femmes chevaliers et le roi préfère t'épargner cela pour ton premier jour ici. Ne t'en fais pas, nous veillerons sur Sa Majesté et la princesse pour toi. "

La fille de Yorki comprit mais elle en éprouva une vive déception. Il faudrait qu'elle prouve sa valeur à ce monde de machos donc. Son regard se tourna vers Saphir qui la regardait aussi, avec une pointe de détresse dans le regard. La princesse se reprit et lui adressa un sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle se montrerait courageuse quoi qu'il puisse se passer. La brune tourna finalement le dos et avec son père et leur petite escorte, ils entrèrent dans le château, suivant un long couloir, disparaissant derrière la foule qui se massait. Crystal resta un moment à regarder l'endroit où ils avaient disparu, ayant un pressentiment qui ne lui plaisait pas. Antonio s'approcha d'elle, l'air réconfortant.

"- Ne t'en fais pas, notre amie s'en sortira très bien, je suis sûr !

\- J'espère bien sinon, je les tuerais tous, ces misogynes !

\- Ils vont vite apprendre à te craindre, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça ! rigola-t-il.

\- Ils verront que le Tonnerre a laissé un héritage ! "

Pendant qu'Antonio et Crystal suivaient les serviteurs pour découvrir ce qui leur servirait de résidence durant leur séjour, les cinq nordiens arrivaient dans une salle du trône très grande en hauteur mais de dimensions plutôt modestes par rapport à ce à quoi s'attendait la princesse. La foule avait disparu, contenue par de nombreux soldats à l'entrée de la pièce. Les deux chevaliers et Montblanc restèrent en retrait en voyant l'absence de soldats plus avant, seulement des personnages royaux, sans garde ni conseiller, au nombre de quatre. Kalgara se réjouit de cet accueil simple qui permettrait d'être plus détendu qu'en présence de chevaliers ou de conseillers. Beaucoup plus détendu.

" Avancez, nobles visiteurs ! " appela le roi des rois.

Le père et la fille avancèrent puis s'inclinèrent longuement. Quand la politesse leur permit de se relever, Saphir détailla ceux qui se trouvaient face à elle. En premier lieu, le roi des rois, le fameux Roger dont émanait un charisme fou. Vêtu d'une façon guerrière, ce brun arborant fièrement sa moustache souriait avec sincérité et malgré la puissance qui se dégageait du personnage, on sentait qu'il pouvait être doux. Douceur, c'était surement le mot qui décrivait le mieux la reine Rouge, avec ses longs cheveux roux, ses yeux étincelants, sa peau pâle, ses membres fins et la chaleur humaine qui émanait d'elle. Saphir la compara à un ange en voyant son sourire et ne perdit jamais cette idée là. Un autre personnage était là, de haute taille portant une coupe afro noire et un sourire tout aussi bienveillant, se tenant plutôt en retrait, faisant preuve d'une certaine présence quand même. Elle devait apprendre plus tard qu'il s'agissait du père de Roger, un certain Brook, roi auparavant mais qui avait laissé le trône à son brillant fils.

" Et voici donc le fameux prince auquel on veut me marier. "

Un frisson la parcourut quand elle le regarda. Il se nommait Ace et était le portrait craché de son père en plus jeune, avec ses cheveux bruns et les tâches de rousseur de sa mère. Musclé, charmant, des yeux séducteurs, un sourire qui avait du en attirer plus d'une, il avait tout pour plaira. Mais pas à Saphir. Quand elle le regarda, un sentiment de peur s'empara d'elle, sans qu'elle le comprenne vraiment. Le prince, sous ses airs doux, portait quelque chose d'effrayant en lui. La jeune femme sut que si elle se rapprochait de lui, elle souffrirait et il lui fallut tout son courage pour ne pas s'effondrer. Cet homme lui faisait vraiment très peur et elle ne voulait pas se lier à lui, même si elle n'avait sans doute pas le choix.

"- Bienvenue à Baterilla, mes amis ! s'exclama Roger en leur ouvrant ses bras. Je suis heureux de vous voir, j'espère que vous avez fait bonne route.

\- Votre hospitalité récompense largement la longueur de la route, sourit Kalgara.

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop aimable, assura le prince en lançant un long regard appuyé à Saphir auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire nerveux.

\- Roi Kalgara, princesse Saphir, je vous permets de vous présenter ce malpoli qui aurait pu se présenter avant, mon fils le prince Ace !

\- Nous l'avions compris et nous ne nous en offensons pas, poursuivit le souverain du Nord en riant.

\- Mais plus sérieusement, votre voyage s'est vraiment bien passé ? questionna Roger. Pas d'attaque de bandits, de bêtes sauvages ou d'intempéries en route ?

\- Pas du tout, les choses se sont vraiment déroulées dans le meilleur des mondes, assura le roux.

\- Parfait, parfait, cela présage de bonnes choses pour la suite. Mais voilà donc ta petite dernière, Saphir c'est bien cela ? Approche donc. "

Saphir avait une boule dans la gorge mais son père l'encouragea d'un geste discret. Elle avança donc en tenant les pans de sa jolie robe, marchant la tête haute, se tenant bien droite, sans jamais oublier les bonnes manières à un seul instant. Elle s'arrêta tout près du roi des rois et se sentit vraiment toute petite. Elle aurait voulu disparaître car tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, que ce soit le maître des lieux, la reine ou le prince. Ce dernier plus que quiconque créait un malaise chez elle.

"- Vous êtes vraiment ravissante, salua Roger.

\- Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse, s'inclina-t-elle, le rouge lui venant aux joues .

\- Vous ressemblez à votre mère, déclara soudain la reine en s'approchant d'elle. Je ne l'ai que peu vu mais je la revois à travers vous et vous pouvez en être fière.

\- Je lui ai toujours dit cela, approuva Kalgara en s'approchant à son tour.

\- Je sais que vous venez d'arriver mais je préfère jouer carte sur table : j'aimerais unir nos deux royaumes en mariant mon fils à ta fille. Ils ont le même âge après tout. Mais je sais ce que tu vas dire et je l'approuve complètement, c'est pourquoi je suis d'accord pour laisser à nos enfants le temps de se connaître et de prendre une décision.

\- C'était un peu brutal, fit remarquer Ace.

\- Ah, ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire toi ! râla Roger.

\- Notre fils a raison, mon cher mari. Rien ne presse, laissons les respirer.

\- C'est vrai, je me suis surement un peu trop pressé. Cela me semble une bonne idée...

\- Ce n'est pas un mal, nous sommes d'accord sur la façon de procéder. Nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler je présume, sauf votre respect.

\- Mon vieil ami, détendez-vous un peu ! l'encouragea Roger. Il n'y a que nous ici, aucun de ces chevaliers ni de ces conseillers pompeux. N'ayez pas peur de me vexer !

\- Vous restez quand même le roi des rois, seigneur Roger... Et moi le simple souverain du Lion Blanc.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Allez vous reposer un peu, ce soir, j'organise un grand festin en l'honneur de votre arrivée. J'espère que cela parviendra à vous détendre complètement. Sinon, j'ai des alcools qui devraient parfaitement faire l'affaire.

\- J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à en arriver là, rigola Kalgara. Aussi nous prenons congés mais nous reviendrons tout à l'heure. Merci encore pour tout.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est même le moins que je puisse faire pour vous.

\- Nous nous reverrons tout à l'heure, princesse, murmura Ace avec douceur.

\- Oui, j'aurais plaisir à converser avec vous ! " sourit poliment la brune.

Ils gagnèrent des appartements qui leur étaient réservés durant leur séjour, escortés par quelques serviteurs. Saphir se montra peu loquace sur le chemin et son père parla donc plutôt avec Montblanc, même s'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Par moment, la jeune femme était agitée d'un très léger tremblement. Dans sa tête, elle ne faisait que revoir le prince et cela l'inquiétait. Il était charmant, parfait, mais elle ne l'aimait pas car il créait chez elle une impression de peur. Si elle se liait à lui, elle souffrirait, son instinct le lui répétait sans relâche. Pourtant, une autre part d'elle-même murmurait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Finalement, avant d'arriver à leur logement, son père l'emmena à l'écart pour lui parler.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas Saphir ? Tu es toute pâle.

\- La fatigue du voyage sans doute. Et peut-être aussi... Non, rien.

\- Si, il y a autre chose, je le vois bien, n'essaie pas de me tromper. Tu es toute tremblante, dis moi ce qu'il y a. Tu t'es mis une pression inutile ? C'est de ma faute ?

\- Non, c'est juste un pressentiment, finit-elle par avouer. Quand j'ai vu le prince, j'ai eu comme... Comme une sorte de vision. Je suis peut-être folle...

\- Certainement pas. Ta mère avait le don de double vue.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. Alors mère voyait l'avenir ?

\- Pas aussi précisément que cela mais elle percevait des choses. Elle a toujours su qu'elle aurait trois enfants par exemple. Lia n'en a jamais parlé à personne d'autre qu'à moi mais tout ce qu'elle m'a dit s'est toujours révélé juste. Je me demandais si l'un de vous avait hérité de ce talent et il semblerait que toi, tu l'aies au moins un petit peu.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment une vision nette, précisa Saphir, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Simplement un sentiment, une émotion par rapport à ce prince.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était ? voulut savoir le roi.

\- Il m'a fait peur, malgré son air charmant. Comme si je devais me méfier... J'ai eu l'impression que je n'avais d'autre choix que de me lier à lui... Et que j'en souffrirais.

\- Hum, je ne sais que te dire. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une sensation due à la fatigue mais peut-être que c'est sérieux. Si tu as d'autres visions de ce genre, préviens moi. Je ne te donnerais pas à un prince qui t'apportera le malheur. D'accord ?

\- Oui. Mais je vais quand même essayer de le connaître. Il peut au moins avoir le bénéfice du doute car malgré tout il... Il reste plutôt charmant.

\- C'est une bonne façon de penser. Reposons nous un peu en attendant.

\- Papa. J'ai une dernière question pour toi. La magie existe réellement ?

\- Oui, elle existe. Elle est présente et ce bien plus que tu ne le penses. Rare sont pourtant les détenteurs de ce flux mystique mais ce sont des gens puissants. La magie est quelque chose que tu risques de découvrir ici à la cours, je comptais t'en parler. Nous en discuterons plus tard, nous ferions mieux de nous reposer pour le moment. La soirée risque d'être éreintante. "

Saphir approuva et ils arrivèrent dans leurs appartements, soit une aile complète du château. Le père et la fille avait chacun leur propre chambre tandis que les autres devaient s'en partager plusieurs mais le confort était présent pour tout le monde et s'était très appréciable. La princesse alla dormir un peu sur un lit moelleux qui l'emporta bien vite dans les limbes du sommeil, lui faisant oublier un peu ses appréhensions concernant le fameux Ace. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était même en pleine forme et prit le temps de s'habiller correctement. Elle mit une grande robe bleue qui avait appartenu à sa mère et qui lui allait comme un gant. La brune se désolait d'avoir si peu connu Lia. Avant que la soirée ne commence, Antonio et Crystal vinrent la voir dans sa chambre pour lui poser des questions, surtout à propos de ce prince.

"- Alors alors, il était comment ? s'exclama l'éclair bleu.

\- Il était plutôt beau et très poli, déclara la jeune femme, n'ayant pas envie de leur faire part de sa vision. Après, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le connaître donc c'est difficile de juger.

\- Il marque déjà des points, sourit Antonio. En même temps, c'est le fils du roi des rois, il a intérêt à ne pas être qu'un type quelconque comme moi !

\- Tu n'es pas un type quelconque, protesta Saphir et Crystal approuva d'un hochement de tête si discret que personne ne le vit. Tu es notre ami !

\- Enfin, je voudrais bien le voir ce prince, lança la fille de Yorki. Je sais que nos goûts sont différents alors j'aimerais me faire une opinion aussi. Je pourrais te l'analyser pour savoir s'il te convient ou pas.

\- Arrête, rigola Saphir. Le pauvre ! Mais tu le verras ce soir de toute façon.

\- C'est vrai, je vais enfin pouvoir venir, même si ton père m'a demandé de me faire passer pour une simple dame de compagnie quelques temps. Quelle plaie.

\- C'est pour ton bien, lui sourit le brun, même s'il partageait sa peine car il préférait la voir comme un fier chevalier que comme une jolie demoiselle docile.

\- Ouais, enfin, on ferait mieux d'y aller, on va être en retard ! "

La soirée fut très simple, tout le monde s'installa autour d'une grande table et chacun mangea et bu jusqu'à se remplir l'estomac. Saphir parla peu avec Ace car le roi tenait visiblement à lui raconter plein de choses. Cela l'arrangea un peu car elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec Roger qu'avec son fils. Crystal observait la scène de loin et jugeait que le prince n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, pire, il lui faisait une mauvaise impression quand elle le regardait. La brune de son côté songeait qu'elle était arrivée dans le monde des cours royales, le vrai et cela l'effrayait un peu. La reine fit venir des danseurs pour égayer un peu le repas. Des jeunes femmes arrivèrent et se déhanchèrent avec grâce devant l'assemblée. Une particulièrement retint l'attention de Saphir. Elle était absolument adorable et bougeait avec facilité. Il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose de sauvage, d'indomptable et en même temps, elle avait l'air amical. Ses mouvements étaient parfaits, elle semblait avoir fait cela toute sa vie malgré son jeune âge, une vingtaine d'années probablement. Saphir applaudit sa performance plus que les autres quand Ace se pencha vers elle.

"- Voyez vous cette jeune danseuse à la chevelure noire avec la fine robe et les yeux bleus ? fit-il en désignant celle qui avait retenu l'attention de la princesse.

\- Oui, je l'admire depuis tout à l'heure. Son sens du rythme est tout simplement impressionnant.

\- Je la connais très bien, elle travaille au château et se nomme Sasha. Si vous le souhaitez et que cela vous fait plaisir, je peux l'attacher à votre service.

\- Il me serait très agréable de la connaître et...

\- Et de vous en faire une amie ? N'ayez pas peur de le dire, je ne juge pas cela inapproprié. Je m'arrangerais pour satisfaire votre bon plaisir, princesse Saphir.

\- Vous êtes trop gentil avec moi, prince Ace. Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous m'offrez déjà tous les remerciements dont j'ai besoin " dit-il en la dévorant littéralement d'un regard brûlant.

De l'autre côté de la table, Crystal aurait voulu le frapper. Saphir devint absolument rouge et détourna la tête le plus poliment possible pour continuer à suivre le spectacle. Le fils de Roger était vraiment très gentil mais il la mettait quand même mal à l'aise. Peut-être avait-elle peur que ce soit une ruse et qu'il masque sa véritable personnalité ? La brune se plongea dans la contemplation des danseurs et croisa la regard de Sasha. Cette dernière lui lança un grand sourire et se remit à enchaîner des grands mouvements avec un foulard sans manquer aucun pas. C'était sa façon de gagner sa nourriture, elle n'avait pas le droit de se rater. Son endurance lui permit de tenir jusqu'à la fin de la petite fête, très tard dans la nuit.

* * *

 **Coucou et désolée pour le retard sur ce chapitre ! J'étais persuadée de l'avoir posté mais il faut croire que non. Pardon, pardon, pour la peine, il y en aura un autre très bientôt ! *s'incline 36 fois***

 **J'espère que vous avez bien aimé cette entrée au royaume d'Ardent ainsi que tous les rôles que j'ai attribué aux personnages ! Il y a même une nouvelle Oc, que j'espère que vous aimerez autant que les autres ! Et j'avoue que je me suis amusée, comme pour mettre Brook en père de Roger. D'ailleurs, vous arrivez à vous y retrouver avec les personnages ? Sinon, je ferais un chapitre Bonus pour vous aider à retrouver qui est qui, parce que certes, les personnages vous sont déjà connus, mais les liens entre eux changent beaucoup par rapport au manga !**

 **A partir du prochain chapitre, il y aura plusieurs points de vues, ce qui rendra l'histoire plus sympathique à lire et plus intéressante aussi qu'en restant du point de vue de Saphir ! A la prochaine et j'espère que ça vous plait toujours !**


	6. Je veux te connaître

Les jours passaient tranquillement au royaume d'Ardent et Saphir passait énormément de temps avec le prince Ace. Non pas qu'elle y tenait spécialement mais presque chaque matin, le brun venait leur rendre visite et proposait une activité à la demoiselle. Celle-ci n'avait pas vraiment de prétexte pour refuser et l'accompagnait donc pour visiter la ville et ses grands monuments comme le château ou l'église, la campagne alentour avec ses petites forêts cernées de grandes plaines mais le prince lui proposait aussi des activités comme par exemple participer au festival des fleurs. Tous les paysans avaient accroché des guirlandes florales à leurs fenêtres et la ville embaumait un doux parfum. La brune se souvenait de cette journée avec beaucoup de joie.

"- Cela se produit-il tous les ans ? avait-elle demandé.

\- Oui, bien sûr, avait sourit le jeune homme. Et il y a bien d'autres fêtes de ce genre comme la fête des moissons, la fête des vendanges, la fête des chevaux et bien sûr la fête du Panthéon qui honore la triade divine.

\- Il me tarde de les voir alors ! "

Sa relation avec Ace s'était grandement améliorée mais elle avait toujours ce malaise en étant avec lui. Il l'intimidait toujours et elle n'osait jamais dire complètement ce qu'elle pensait avec lui, préférant rester polie, même si lui semblait se lâcher un peu plus. Les paroles de son père demeuraient dans son esprit : elle n'était pas à la cours du Lion Blanc ici, jamais elle ne devait l'oublier. A Ardent, les murs avaient des oreilles et mieux valait ne rien dire d'offensant sur quiconque, surtout pas la famille royale.  
Saphir reconnaissait pourtant qu'Ace était quelqu'un de gentil et d'agréable, toujours serviable et respectueux, jouant de son charme naturellement. Il y avait quelque chose de dominateur en lui qui effrayait un peu la demoiselle car elle se sentait incapable de lui dire non. C'était un sentiment désagréable et qui créait une réserve chez la jeune femme. Peu importe à quel point il détendait l'atmosphère, il y avait toujours ce côté en lui qui rappelait qu'il était le fils du roi des rois. Pourtant, les craintes de la première rencontre avaient grandement diminué comme neige au soleil et la princesse se disait que si elle devait l'épouser, ce ne serait pas vraiment à contre-coeur.

"- La danseuse que j'ai attaché à ton service, cette fameuse Sasha, elle vous plait ? demanda le prince en croquant nonchalamment dans une pomme, alors qu'ils se trouvaient avec Saphir à côté d'une fontaine, dans la cours intérieur du palais.

\- Oui, elle est vraiment très gentille et elle danse si bien ! De plus, elle connait maintes choses sur cette ville. Je vous remercie de me l'avoir fait connaître.

\- Considérez-la comme un cadeau alors !

\- Un cadeau ? Mais... C'est un être humain !

\- Oui, c'est vrai que dans le Nord, vous êtes plus proches de vos serviteurs mais dans le Sud, il y a plus de distance entre nous. Il y a même des esclaves, notre conception est bien différente et c'est pourquoi considérer un humain comme un cadeau n'a rien d'étrange.

\- Ah. Désolée, je l'ignorais.

\- Non, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, sourit-il en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de la demoiselle. Je crois que votre façon de faire est plus juste que la nôtre. "

Dans ces moments là, Saphir se demandait s'il connaissait réellement son pouvoir de séduction. Il était vraiment beau comme un dieu et si chaleureux. La princesse se demandait parfois si elle ne ressentait pas quelque chose malgré la peur qui la hantait. Sa vision du premier jour avait été claire après analyse : si elle se liait à lui, elle finirait forcément par souffrir mais son destin semblait attaché à ce prince. Peut-être que les dieux ne lui laissaient pas le choix et que sa voie était toute tracée ?  
Au fond, elle s'était résignée à rester avec lui et cela ne demandait pas vraiment d'effort. Malgré son malaise, Saphir se sentait quand même bien à ses côtés et attendait avec impatience qu'il vienne la chercher. S'il fallait l'épouser, elle le ferait, elle le savait, même si une part d'elle-même craignait ce personnage. Il était né pour être un chef, un roi alors qu'elle ne serait qu'une ombre furtive à ses côtés, soumise par cette puissance écrasante. Il fallait faire avec, ce qui était largement supportable pour le moment.

"- Saphir, pourriez-vous me parler du Nord ?

\- Que voulez-vous savoir, mon prince ?

\- Comment c'était là-bas, les différences avec ici je veux dire. Je n'ai pas beaucoup voyagé et à part ce que m'ont raconté mon père et les chevaliers, je ne sais strictement rien.

\- Hum, déjà il fait bien plus froid qu'ici. Nous avons de la neige une grande majorité de l'année et il y a beaucoup plus de forêts qu'ici. Il n'y a pratiquement pas de plaines.

\- Nous avons rarement de la neige ici, même en hiver. Tout est recouvert ?

\- Les routes en deviennent impraticables parfois, vous savez.

\- Ce doit être impressionnant, il faudra que je voie cela un jour !

\- Je suis sûre que mon père serait enchanté de vous accueillir à Skypea. Notre royaume est froid mais il fait toujours chaud dans notre palais.

\- Je suis certain que ces habitants y sont pour beaucoup !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Votre sourire a quelque chose de très chaleureux.

\- Vous êtes trop aimable, rougit-il en tournant la tête, le jugeant un peu trop prêt de son visage. Je ne mérite pas de tels compliments.

\- Tout est question de point de vue. Et d'ailleurs à ce propos, j'ai une question pour vous, rougit-il subitement, ce qui surprit son interlocutrice. Ne vous moquez pas, ce n'est pas facile.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, mon prince.

\- Alors voilà : est-ce que je vous... Est-ce que je vous plais ?

\- Pourquoi me posez-vous une telle question ? fit-elle, embarrassée.

\- Vous savez, nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre et maintenant que cela fait un certain temps que nous nous connaissons, je voudrais savoir si cette alliance est possible.

\- C'est à dire que..., articula-t-elle, de plus en plus rouge. Je crois bien que oui... Je n'ai aucune expérience en matière de sentiments mais je crois que je vous aime bien...

\- Cela me rassure alors, princesse Saphir.

\- Et vous ? Puis-je vous poser la même question ?

\- Pour moi, la question ne se pose pas ! " rit-il doucement.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et les deux jeunes adultes devinrent rouges avant de se mettre à rire. Saphir ne savait pas si elle était sincère ou non. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une comédie, peut-être qu'elle était simplement intéressée parce qu'il était beau et qu'il faisait attention à elle ? Ses sentiments pour lui étaient-ils aussi définis ? Elle n'en savait rien mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Se laisser porter par ce genre de chose ne la dérangeait pas pour le moment. Il fallait simplement qu'elle continue à se montrer vigilante et tout irait bien.

Sasha se réveilla tranquillement un matin, sachant qu'elle aurait surement du travail. Elle était très occupée depuis qu'on l'avait attaché au service de cette princesse du Nord et n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Cela ne la dérangeait pas car cette Saphir était très gentille avec elle, même plus que la plupart des nobles du royaume d'Ardent. Sasha essaya de coiffer ses longs cheveux noirs puis enfila une simple robe possédant un corset et mettant en valeur sa féminité. C'était une de ses plus belles et il avait fallu du temps pour réunir l'argent pour la payer. Elle prit un sac contenant quelques affaires, surtout de quoi manger, et plaça un petit poignard sous son jupon, contre sa cuisse. On n'était jamais trop prudent à Baterilla. Prête à partir, elle fut néanmoins retenue.

"- Tu t'en vas déjà, Sasha ? demanda sa mère, la seule autre personne qui vivait avec elle.

\- Oui, il faut bien que je travaille pour survivre. "

Sa mère Margarita avait les mêmes traits que sa fille, le même corps mais la ressemblance semblait s'arrêter là. Pour le reste, les cheveux noirs de Sasha tranchait nettement avec le brun clair de sa mère. Cela devait venir de son père mais comme beaucoup d'enfants, Sasha ne l'avait jamais connu. Margarita l'avait élevé seule tout en travaillant dans une boulangerie. Destinée à suivre le même chemin, Sasha s'était découvert un don pour la danse et son succès au palais royal l'avait encouragé dans cette voie. Au moins était-elle libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait pour son travail.

"- Je ne te vois presque plus en ce moment.

\- C'est parce que je dois veiller au bien être de la princesse du Nord.

\- Quand même, le prince t'a presque vendu à elle !

\- Non, pas vraiment, c'était un accord mutuel, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Pour ces nobles, nous ne sommes que des bêtes de somme de toute façon.

\- Ne sois pas si défaitiste. Ils ne sont pas tous comme cela. Le prince Ace essaie de penser différemment et la princesse Saphir s'est montrée très gentille avec moi.

\- C'est vrai, se radoucit la brune. Ils ne sont pas tous comme cela. Notre roi n'est pas le pire et sa reine est un véritable modèle. Et puis, il y a... Non, rien.

\- Bon, il faut que j'y aille vraiment. Si Saphir n'est pas occupée, je ferais la conversation avec elle, sinon, j'irais probablement discuter avec Crystal.

\- Ah le nom de ta nouvelle amie qui vient du Nord. Que fait-elle ?

\- Ne t'en déplaise, elle est chevalier.

\- Chevalier ? Une femme ? Ce doit être un drôle de pays là-bas !

\- Je t'assure, elle a du talent. Je te laisse, à ce soir !

\- Oui, à ce soir si personne ne te propose de danser au palais... "

Sasha soupira et poussa la porte pour se retrouver dans une rue animée. Sa mère avait toujours été possessive avec elle et cela ne changeait pas avec le temps mais la jeune femme n'aspirait qu'à être libre. Le vent soufflait légèrement sur Baterilla et elle le laissa balayer ses cheveux avec délice. Ce serait surement une bonne journée.

Elle remonta la rue vers le grand château qui était à moins de vingt minutes de marche de sa maison. Un peu moins de dix minutes si elle courrait donc et c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était pas simple de se déplacer en montée mais cela entretenait sa forme physique. En chemin, elle salua plusieurs marchands qu'elle connaissait bien depuis le temps. Toute sa vie s'était déroulée dans cette ville et s'y achèverait aussi. Cela ne la dérangeait pas car elle n'était pas prisonnière. Baterilla avait son charme propre et c'était sa maison. Le forgeron qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup la salua et elle répondit plus timidement. Oui, elle était une danseuse et pourtant, elle pouvait se montrer timide, difficile à croire.

" Me voilà enfin arrivée ! " souffla-t-elle devant les appartements des nordiens.

Elle apprit par un serviteur que le roi du Lion Blanc était en grande conversation avec le roi des rois tandis que Saphir était partie en promenade dans le jardin du mur Ouest avec le prince. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver Crystal, si tant est qu'elle n'avait pas escorté la princesse. Heureusement, elle était en train de s'occuper de son cheval aux écuries et Sasha se dirigea vers elle, attendant que la chevalière la remarque. La femme aux cheveux bleus lui sourit amicalement en la découvrant dans son dos.

"- Ah, Sasha ! Saphir n'est pas là si tu la cherchais.

\- Je l'ai appris mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu as une tâche à me confier ?

\- Si tu peux tenir mon cheval, ça m'aiderait. Il a une petite plaie sous le ventre que j'essaie de soigner mais il ne fait que tourner dans tous les sens.

\- Très bien, assura la jeune femme en s'attelant à la tâche. Antonio n'est pas là pour t'aider ?

\- Non, il est parti avec d'autres serviteurs pour acheter des provisions. C'est lui qui s'occupe de choisir le vin généralement, il est doué pour cela.

\- Est-ce que c'est ton petit ami ?

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! s'exclama Crystal avec une légère rougeur aux joues, se concentrant sur le flan de son cheval. Nous ne sommes que des amis d'enfance. Comme Saphir.

\- Ah d'accord... Vous êtes amis d'enfance avec la princesse ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu es assez proche du prince non ?

\- Il nous est souvent arrivé de parler ensemble oui mais jamais je ne pourrais dire que je suis une amie d'enfance. Je ne fréquente pas la cours depuis si longtemps que cela. Seulement six ans en réalité.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup. Je ne comprends pas qu'ici, les serviteurs et leurs maîtres ne puissent pas être amis. Enfin, c'est une coutume du Sud je suppose.

\- Certainement. Je crois que Saphir en a parlé au prince Ace et qu'il partage un peu son avis. Elle a un effet positif sur lui, même si c'est une bonne personne.

\- Il me fait une mauvaise impression, bougonna le chevalier.

\- Oh, tu ne serais pas un peu déçue de passer moins de temps avec la princesse ?

\- Non, c'est vraiment que je ne calcule pas spécialement le prince. Il a un côté vantard et commandeur qui m'énerve réellement. Les princes du Nord ne sont pas si arrogants.

\- Son statut l'oblige un peu à se pavaner hélas.

\- Certes mais me dire que Saphir va l'épouser, ça me hérisse. Rien que quand il l'emmène en balade et qu'il est obligé de montrer qu'il fait tout mieux que les autres, simplement parce que sa monture est un cerf ! Au moins, un cheval ne risque pas de se coincer la tête.

\- Oh, tu parles de son renne de combat, Chopper ? Il fait la renommé de notre prince dans les autres royaumes depuis qu'il l'a capturé plus au Sud.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Dans le Nord, on ne ferait pas tout un foin pour un ours.

\- Tu me fais rire Crystal, à être aussi protectrice avec la princesse.

\- Je suis un chevalier et c'est mon devoir. Toi, tu danses pour faire plaisir aux gens non ? Moi je me bats pour les défendre, voilà tout.

\- Mais je danse aussi pour moi, pour cette sensation merveilleuse de liberté. Les chevaliers ne défendent que les gens qu'ils veulent défendre non ?

\- Un peu oui. Selon mon père, il faut faire ce que nous dit notre coeur alors je suis obligée d'accepter que Saphir se marie à ce prince mais si je pouvais l'empêcher, je le ferais. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il la mérite avec toutes ces manières et son manque de naturelle !

\- On dirait ma mère, une vraie poule !

\- Pas du tout. Tu as de la chance que je t'aime bien sinon, je t'aurais provoqué en duel.

\- Je ne sais pas me batte contrairement à toi. Ici, il n'y a pas de femmes chevaliers.

\- Je leur montrerais à tous ce que je vaux alors ! Ils ne m'oublieront pas de ci-tôt, moi, Crystal l'éclair bleu, la fille de Yorki le tonnerre !

\- Je suis prête à te croire sur parole ! " rit doucement Sasha.

Par moment, Sasha avait vraiment l'impression d'être l'écuyer de Crystal et elle trouvait cela assez amusant. La jeune femme avait du caractère, elle ne s'en laissait pas facilement remonter par ces messieurs aussi la danseuse croyait-elle vraiment que la chevalière pourrait faire sa place dans ce monde masculin. Quant à elle, le fait d'avoir trouvé une amie avait quelque chose d'agréable. La fille de Yorki aimait bien la demoiselle de Baterilla car elle avait la tête sur les épaules et n'était pas bête du tout. Leur façon de penser se ressemblait plus qu'il n'y paraissait, bien que leurs caractères divergeaient grandement. Cela n'empêcha aucunement l'amitié de s'épanouir.

Kalgara se trouvait sur une terrasse avec Roger et Rouge, sirotant une boisson à base d'un mélange de fruits complexe. Le temps était vraiment agréable et il songeait que le prince avait bien fait d'emmener sa fille en balade. Cela lui ferait du bien de découvrir la ville et de se faire connaître de ses habitants. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour elle, la brune saurait se faire aimer du peuple, ce qui constituait un point important, surtout au vue de la discussion qu'il avait avec le roi des rois et sa reine.

"- Ainsi donc, seigneur Roger, vous êtes blessé à la jambe depuis longtemps ? questionna poliment le nordien.

\- En effet, depuis une foutue chasse au royaume de Carm ! Ce n'est pas grand chose mais parfois, elle me fait encore un peu mal. Bien sûr, n'en parlez à personne.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre du roi Kalgara, sourit Rouge.

\- Sur ma vie, je n'en parlerais pas. Votre médecin fait un bon travail en tout cas.

\- Ah, le docteur Hiluluk ? Je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde celui-là ! Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet du jour, il me semble !

\- Certes, déglutit Kalgara avec difficulté. Vous parliez du mariage de nos enfants.

\- Je pense que cet événement a toutes les raisons d'avoir lieu à présent mon cher. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord sur ce point ?

\- C'est que... C'est tellement rapide !

\- Allons, cela fait un mois que vous êtes là à présent et voyez comment les choses ont évolué. Mon fils ne me dit que du bien de Saphir et pour ce qui la concerne, je crois que vous connaissez sa résolution.

\- Elle est d'accord aussi, avoua le roux. Mais quand même... Quelle vitesse.

\- C'est vrai qu'au Lion Blanc, les choses se font plus en douceur.

\- Si ces deux jeunes gens s'entendent bien, pourquoi ne pas les marier ? Nous organiserons une fête somptueuse avec de grands jeux précédents la cérémonie. Des combats de chevaliers, voilà qui ravira le peuple ! De plus, nous pourrions inviter les autres rois aussi. Ce serait l'occasion de faire le point sur nos alliés, ajouta Roger amèrement.

\- Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle vous vouliez former une alliance avec moi ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le cacher, hein ? En effet, il existe une autre raison. Je doute de la loyauté de certains royaumes à mon égard et j'ai besoin d'avoir des alliées auxquels je peux me fier. Vous tenez le Nord, une zone stratégique par rapport à un royaume que je crains.

\- Les Sylves Dorées vous font peur ?

\- Le roi Sengoku ne m'a jamais porté dans son coeur, ce n'est pas nouveau... Mais n'y pensons plus, je vous reparlerais de cela à un autre moment, même si je vous ai déjà appris une majorité d'éléments. Concentrons nous plutôt sur le mariage !

\- Il y a une montagne de choses à faire. Et je veux que ma fille soit heureuse !

\- Nous consulterons nos enfants, assura Rouge. N'est-ce pas, mon seigneur ?

\- Oui ma douce ! Pour l'heure, planifions d'une date ! Je souhaite que les invitations partent dans les trois jours à venir au plus tard. Il ne faut pas tarder ! "

Kalgara continua de débattre encore un long moment sur la période du mariage avec les souverains d'Ardent et ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur une date, quelques mois plus tard, au tout début de l'été exactement. Il n'aimait pas que les choses se fassent aussi vite mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lia était-elle déçue qu'il vende ainsi sa dernière fille ? Non, depuis les cieux, elle devait le comprendre, il y avait toujours eu tant d'empathie en elle. Saphir avait clairement donné son accord aussi n'avait-il aucune raison de refuser. Ce prince Ace était charmant, jamais sa fille ne trouverait de parti plus haut placé que celui-là. Pourtant, au fond de lui, une petite douleur le lançait dès qu'il réfléchissait à cela. Comme la piqûre d'une aiguille sur son coeur, qui lui faisait éprouver des remords.

* * *

 **Bon, chose promise, chose due, je vous donne même deux chapitres d'un coup pour me faire pardonner ! Il va falloir que je trouve un rythme de publication précis pour ne pas prendre du retard ! Un toutes les deux semaines, c'est pas mal non ?**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimez, même si l'histoire se met tout doucement en place ! On prend le temps de découvrir un peu plus les personnages, les liens entre eux et je m'éclate vraiment à écrire cette histoire. Certains personnages vous paraissent peut-être un peu OOC mais j'essaie de les adapter au contexte et je pars du principe qu'ils n'ont pas eu la même vie que dans le manga, donc les expériences n'ont pas fait d'eux la même chose que dans l'oeuvre de maître Oda ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, on ira voir les royautés aux quatre coins du continent d'Oren, et j'espère vous réserver de bonnes surprises quant aux rôles des personnages ! A bientôt !**


	7. Autour d'Oren

Ainsi, les lettres furent envoyées, concernant l'annonce pour le mariage du prince Ace d'Ardent et de la princesse Saphir du Lion Blanc, comprenant toutes les modalités nécessaires. Aucun royaume ne fut oublié et les invitations arrivèrent presque toutes en même temps grâce à des coursiers effectuant parfaitement leur travail et ayant été envoyés à différents moments. Pour des raisons de diplomatie, il était malvenu qu'un royaume soit au courant beaucoup de temps avant un autre, peu importe le degré d'entente que le royaume d'Ardent lui portait. Les réactions furent différentes et nous allons voir chacune d'entre elles, du Nord au Sud, de l'Est à l'Ouest. Chacun accueillit la nouvelle à sa manière, pas forcément représentative de l'opinion publique du royaume cela dit.

 **Royaume du Lion Blanc**

Wiper tenait lieu de régent en l'absence de son père et il trouvait étrange de recevoir une lettre alors qu'il avait déjà eu des nouvelles cinq jours plus tôt. Ce serait-il passé quelque chose de suffisamment grave qui nécessite un autre courrier ? Rapidement, il réunit le conseil des grands seigneurs pour examen de la missive, quand il remarqua qu'elle était non pas signée par son père mais bien par le fameux roi des rois. Une grande annonce ? Il avait un peu peur de ce que cela voulait dire car il savait très bien pourquoi son père et sa soeur avaient été envoyés dans le Sud. Musse avait tenté de le calmer mais rien n'y avait fait. Il était la seule personne à avoir tenté d'empêcher leur père de partir et d'emmener Saphir.

"- Quand tu seras roi, tu comprendras, avait soupiré Kalgara.

\- Si je deviens roi, je ne vendrais jamais les membres de ma famille.

\- Saphir connait la vérité et elle n'a pas refusé.

\- Parce qu'elle se sent obligée de le faire ! Ne la comprenez vous pas ? "

Son père n'avait pas changé d'avis et cela le désespérait au plus haut point. La lettre l'intrigua tellement qu'il ne put même pas attendre d'être arrivé au conseil pour l'ouvrir et la lire. Il se demanda comment il réussit à ne pas faire de crise cardiaque mais la respiration lui manqua clairement. Quand il arriva auprès des conseillers, sa soeur remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas à son teint pâle et se leva, prenant la lettre de ses mains et la lisant à toute l'assemblée. Au moins, chacun put réfléchir et Wiper lui en fut reconnaissant car il n'aurait pas été capable de le faire. Le silence demeura un moment, chacun réfléchissant à ce que signifiait cette nouvelle et n'osant prendre la parole avant le prince.

"- Ainsi donc, pour résumer, d'ici quelques temps, notre jeune soeur Saphir va épouser le prince Ace d'Ardent, commenta brièvement la princesse.

\- Nous y étions préparés, non ? tenta le vieux Shandia.

\- Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait de soi, grogna Wiper.

\- Mais c'est ainsi que cela s'est passé, déclara sa femme Laki.

\- La princesse était forcément consentante, affirma Seth, aidant Musse face à son frère.

\- Oui, mon mari a raison. Wiper, je sais bien que tu as toujours été très protecteur avec Saphir mais tu dois lui faire confiance, à elle et à père.

\- Oui, se reprit l'homme, ayant du mal à accepter la chose.

\- Que devons-nous faire à présent ? s'enquit poliment Gan Forr, pour redonner confiance au noble. Nous sommes à votre service, mon prince.

\- Nous allons nous rendre immédiatement dans le Sud. Nous ne pouvons pas rater un tel évènement, touchant notre famille à ce point.

\- Il faudra tout de même que quelqu'un s'occupe du royaume en votre absence, seigneur, nota Papagaya, approuvé par tous.

\- Oui, c'est de cela dont nous allons parler ! "

Wiper s'était finalement reprit et avec sa soeur ainsi que les conseillers, ils trouvèrent assez rapidement des accords pour assurer la stabilité et la défense du royaume pendant leur absence. Tous les autres royaumes seraient occupés de même aux festivités, il n'y avait donc pas de danger réel mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Personne ne voulait rester à l'écart d'une aussi grande cérémonie mais il fallait faire des concessions.

 **Royaume du Roc Sombre**  
Alana resta un moment à l'affut en entendant le bruit de course venant de plus loin sur la route. Un vieux réflexe du temps où elle n'était qu'une pauvre villageoise, chassant pour aider son entourage à survivre. Entourage était le mot qui convenait, car elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Ils étaient morts ou l'avaient abandonné, elle n'en savait rien et vivait dans une famille de commerçants qui s'occupait bien d'elle. Du moins, c'était avant que son destin ne change du tout au tout.

Possédant de longs cheveux violets toujours attachés, Alana avait aussi de grands yeux perçants virant vers le rouge. Même en changeant de vie, elle portait toujours une tenue de cuir pratique pour la chasse et pour monter à cheval. Il lui arrivait encore de reprendre son métier de chasseuse pour aider les villageois du Roc Sombre surtout ceux qui se trouvaient près de la capitale, Rough Tell. La jeune femme se tenait actuellement sur son cheval et une autre personne, montée aussi, se tenait à ses côtés. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à la présence du grand chevalier Mihawk, qui était toujours avec elle.

"- Vois-tu quelque chose ? demanda-t-il avec autorité.

\- Un cavalier va arriver dans peu de temps, maître, se força-t-elle à dire par politesse.

\- Tes sens ne sont pas mauvais du tout, tu es sur la bonne voie. Même si le chemin à parcourir reste encore long. "

Un compliment de sa part, c'était tellement rare qu'Alana ne put réprimer un petit sourire de satisfaction. Encore une fois par réflexe, elle vérifia la présence de son arc et de son carquois dans son dos. C'était une arme bien plus utile à ses yeux que la courte épée qu'elle portait. Le chevalier en personne la lui avait remise quand il avait fait d'elle son écuyère, deux ans plus tôt. Il l'avait vu chasser et Alana avait été persuadée qu'on allait la punir mais rien de tout cela. Ses capacités avaient du intéresser cet homme que tout le royaume du Roc Sombre vénérait, ce maître si exigeant qui cachait une grande gentillesse.

Elle se re-concentra sur le présent et sur la route. Ils étaient en patrouille et avaient repéré un cavalier s'approchant de la capitale à toute vitesse. Il arriva enfin, s'arrêtant devant le chevalier et son écuyère qui lui barraient le chemin. De toute évidence, il avait fait une longue route pour venir sur l'île du Roc sombre et n'était pas de la région. Ici, le paysage était désolé, composé de landes, de sommets noirs et d'un ancien volcan. Survivre était en quelque sorte une seconde nature pour ses habitants.

"- Halte là, qui es-tu pour faire preuve d'autant d'empressement ? questionna le chevalier.

\- Je viens du royaume d'Ardent et je porte un message du roi des rois pour votre souverain.

\- Très bien, nous allons t'emmener devant lui alors. Alana, suis moi. "

Ils partirent au grand galop jusqu'à la ville toute proche, franchissant une forêt aux arbres en grande partie morts ainsi que quelques rares champs cultivables. Même à Rough Tell, la désolation était un mot parfait pour décrire l'endroit. En pénétrant dans la cité, on pouvait trouver plus facilement des plantes aux fenêtres mais les maisons étaient faites de la même roche noire que les montagnes, donnant un aspect sinistre pour les visiteurs. Le palais se dressait au centre, de forme ronde et portant de nombreuses plaques de marbre blanc pour le rendre plus facilement reconnaissable. Alana se sentait toujours mal à l'aise quand elle entrait à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas son univers, elle préférait les bois et les champs, même les petits villages, que les grands halls richement décorés.

Ils laissèrent les chevaux et traversèrent une succession de longs couloirs où l'art était bien présent, de part les nombreux portraits et sculptures qui décoraient l'endroit. Mihawk marchait d'un pas rapide, ce qui ne laissait pas vraiment le temps au messager de s'arrêter pour admirer les oeuvres. Ils arrivèrent très vite devant le roi qui se trouvait non pas dans la salle du trône mais dans une salle d'archives qui servait également de bibliothèque. Le lien sentait un peu le renfermé mais le souverain l'aimait bien. Il était assis à une table en train de dévorer un ouvrage d'histoire. Alana avait beaucoup d'admiration pour lui. Rayleigh, car c'était son nom, avait de longs cheveux blancs, signe d'un âge avancé, mais pas encore trop pour qu'il ait oublié le maniement de l'épée. Il portait des lunettes masquant un peu un regard de rapace et ses vêtements semblaient plutôt pratiques que royaux. L'épée pendant à sa hanche était toutefois de trop bonne manufacture pour qu'on puisse douter de son identité. Rayleigh les regarda arriver avec un sourire bienveillant et les trois s'inclinèrent devant lui.

"- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, chevalier Mihawk dit Le Trancheur ?

\- Votre Majesté, cet homme porte un message pour vous de la part du roi des rois.

\- Vraiment ? Je vous écoute alors.

\- Votre hauteur, vous êtes convié avec votre cours au mariage du prince Ace d'Ardent et de la princesse Saphir du Lion Blanc. Toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin se trouvent dans cette missive, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant respectueusement le parchemin.

\- Je vois, je vous remercie. Prenez une journée de repos au moins avant de reprendre votre route, vous l'avez bien mérité. Chevalier Mihawk, puis-je vous demander de trouver mon fils et de l'inviter à me rejoindre ? Nous avons à parler de choses importantes.

\- Je trouverais le prince Shanks au plus vite, soyez sans crainte. "

L'homme brun aux yeux de faucon repartit donc à la recherche de l'héritier royal, le fameux Shanks, un roux bien digne de son père et de sa mère, la reine Shakky. Alana aimait bien le prince qui ne la prenait jamais de haut, même si elle était une femme. Un des aspects du roi qu'elle adorait venait de se dévoiler d'ailleurs : au moins, il ne faisait jamais durer trop longtemps les conversations avec des formules de politesse sans fin, allant à l'essentielle. Ce mariage avait quand même attiré son attention, même si pour le moment, elle n'en comprenait pas les enjeux.

 **Royaume de la Fée aux Perles**

Même s'il était situé au nord-ouest, le royaume de la Fée aux Perles n'avait pas à se plaindre car grâce aux courants marins, il jouissait d'un climat particulièrement doux. Constitué d'une multitude de petites îles, le moyen de transport par excellence était le bateau et les habitants les hommes poissons. Sa capitale Sabaody était connue pour ses constructions en coquillage, donnant des couleurs à la ville et attirant ceux qui pouvaient se permettre de voyager. Le messager envoyé depuis le royaume d'Ardent ne manqua pas d'admirer les lieux avant de rencontrer le roi dans la salle du trône.

Le maître des lieux se nommait Neptune, un grand sirin à la barbe rousse et au petit nez rouge, portant fièrement une large couronne et une queue de poisson bleue, de même que son trident. A ses côtés, la belle Otohime, sa reine, une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus à la coiffure travaillée et aux vêtements fait d'une étoffe précieuse. Pour les garder, simplement Jimbei, un homme- poisson de type requin baleine, rond à la peau bleue et portant un beau kimono. Ce dernier était certes un simple grand conseiller et l'argentier du royaume mais il savait très bien se battre.

Ce beau monde discutait avec deux humains installés sur l'île, Iceburg et Pauly, connus parce que le premier était le responsable des ponts et des canaux tandis que le second l'assistait. Iceburg était bien habillé, montrant son rang, portant ses cheveux bleus coiffés selon sa propre mode tandis que Pauly laissait sa crinière blonde poussée comme bon lui semblait, optant pour un côté plus pratique en terme de vêtements, restant présentable devant le roi. Le message d'Ardent eut peur de déranger une conversation mais on le reçut avec honneur et il put délivrer son message.

"- Le prince d'Ardent vous convie à son mariage avec la princesse du Lion Blanc. Les informations concernant la date et tout ce qu'il faut savoir se trouve sur cette missive.

\- Alors Roger a décidé de marier son fils ? remarqua la reine.

\- Il n'a même pas pris notre belle Shirahoshi, grogna le roi.

\- Neptune, le rabroua Otohime. Shirahoshi est encore un peu jeune à mon sens.

\- Son frère est bien marié lui. Fukaboshi assure l'avenir de notre royaume.

\- Et elle assurera l'avenir quand son tour viendra, trancha-t-elle.

\- Dois-je aller chercher le prince ? demanda Jimbei.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux qu'il sache que nous allons devoir partir à Ardent sous peu. Et vous, messire Iceburg, je vous demanderais de prévenir le maître Robb que j'aurais besoin de lui. Il est mon constructeur de bateau en chef après tout.

\- Il va avoir du boulot au moins ! " murmura Pauly.

 **Royaume des Sylves dorées**

Sengoku se sentait vraiment énervé mais ne le montrait pas trop. Pourtant, il n'était qu'en présence de son épouse et de ses trois fils, réunis pour l'occasion, il aurait pu laisser libre cours à ses sentiments. Cependant, il décida de rester raisonnable. Ses cheveux noirs étaient parfaitement agencés, ses muscles encore saillants pour son âge et sa sagesse légendaire, ce n'était pas sans raison qu'on le surnommait le stratège. Debout à ses côtés, sa femme, Tsuru, dont les cheveux blancs et les rides ne gâchaient en rien toute la poigne et la force qui émanaient d'elle. Une femme de caractère, qui était faite pour aller avec lui et le soutenir dans les moments durs, comme présentement.

Il se tourna vers ses trois fils, ne les ayant pas si souvent que cela réunis. Être brun, c'était leur seul point commun, pour le reste, ils ne se ressemblaient vraiment pas du tout. L'aîné, Sakazuki, avait des traits durs, des muscles hérités de son père et un caractère froid, il était un leader né. Le deuxième, Borsalino, était élancé et arborait un air qui le faisait paraître un peu lent d'esprit, ce qui n'était nullement le cas. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que son grand frère avait trouvé une femme et lui non ?

Le cadet, Kuzan, avait un côté sombre qui lui valait d'attirer les femmes sans pourtant s'être marié. Son père savait bien qu'il avait eu des aventures mais ne disait rien. Il se félicitait déjà qu'il soit présent. Le plus drôle était peut-être de savoir que malgré leur relation apparente, Kuzan admirait beaucoup Sakazuki. Ce dernier jalousait son petit frère pour une obscure raison qu'il valait mieux taire.

"- Père, c'est donc vrai ce que l'on raconte ? demanda Kuzan.

\- Oui, le prince Ace va bien épouser cette princesse du Lion Blanc et nous sommes invités, répéta le souverain une énième fois.

\- Au moins, cela nous permettra de sortir un peu, glissa la reine.

\- On pourrait se demander ce que sous-entend cette alliance avec le Nord, nota Borsalino en dodelinant de la tête. Surtout avec le Lion Blanc.

\- C'est précisément le problème, soupira Sakazuki.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là grand-frère ?

\- Kuzan, ce mariage n'a rien de hasardeux. Nos rapports avec le royaume d'Ardent ne sont pas très bons. S'il y a un risque d'attaque pour le roi des rois, cela vient forcément de nous, les Sylves dorées.

\- Qui voudrait d'une guerre alors que nous sommes si bien à Marijoa, au milieu de notre mer d'arbres ? souffla sarcastiquement la reine.

\- En tout cas, nous sommes pris en tenaille entre deux alliés à présent, grinça Sengoku. Roger avait probablement tout calculé. Et nous inviter après...

\- On pourra au moins voir à quoi ressemble cette princesse qui a su monter si haut en prestige, déclara Tsuru avec pragmatisme. Remarquez qu'elle n'était qu'une troisième fille. Elle m'intrigue au plus haut point et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut s'introduire aussi facilement à Baterilla.

\- Mère a raison, c'est l'occasion ou jamais, l'appuya Sakzuki. Espionnons nos ennemis en apprenant à mieux connaître leurs places. Cela pourrait servir.

\- Sans doute, approuva Sengoku. Cela m'embête pourtant de rencontrer à nouveau Roger. Son succès m'insupporte réellement.

\- Nous serons là pour vous soutenir, père, déclara Sakazuki et Borsalino approuva.

\- Je viendrais aussi, avoua Kuzan.

\- Très bien mais ne montre pas ce que tu sais faire, c'est bien compris ? lui ordonna son aîné. Même si tu aimes la liberté, impose toi des limites. Tu es notre atout.

\- Je tâcherais de jouer ce rôle pour les Sylves dorées. "

Le plus jeune des princes ne put s'empêcher de soupirer intérieurement. Lui s'en moquait bien du mariage, des alliances ou de ce genre de choses, du moment qu'il avait sa liberté. Mais cette fois, il allait devoir prendre un peu sur lui pour son royaume.

 **Royaume de l'Archipel de Sipango**

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et se retourna sur le lit. Vide, comme bien souvent depuis un moment. Une brise chaude caressa ses cheveux bleus et elle cligna de ses beaux yeux verts pour s'habituer à la forte lumière de la fin d'après-midi. Malgré son apparence jeune et soignée, doublée d'un côté mignon attendrissant, elle avait déjà la trentaine. Le temps avait passé tellement vite pour Borata, dame de compagnie de la cours du royaume de Sipango. Un métier qui présentait ses avantages comme celui d'avoir une chambre particulière au sein même du palais et les faveurs du roi. Les inconvénients existaient cependant, comme celui de devoir partager ce même roi.

Soupirant, la femme se leva et enfila une robe longue cousue de fils d'argent et de quelques émeraudes discrètes au niveau du col. Son statut lui permettait ce genre de fantaisie. D'un pas souple, elle regarda par la fenêtre l'étendue de maisons aux mille couleurs et de verdure exotique qui s'offrait à elle. Borata aimait cet endroit où dès le printemps, il faisait si chaud que tout le monde se promenait peu vêtu. Le royaume était constitué d'îles et rien ne manquait jamais. Les meilleurs fruits de tout Oren étaient là, les plats les plus épicés et les plus raffinés, les vêtements les plus chatoyants, les spectacles les plus divers, ainsi qu'une foule d'autres choses, vraiment, rien ne manquait.

" Si. Il me manque sa présence. "

Borata ne se souvenait que trop bien l'époque où elle avait été admise au palais et avait commencé à servir le prince d'alors devenu le roi d'aujourd'hui, le puissant Doflamingo. Elle qui n'avait que peu d'estime pour les hommes en général, voilà qu'elle s'était trouvée un maître. La femme l'avait aimé comme jamais avant elle n'avait aimé et peu lui importait qu'il se serve d'elle pour des pratiques douteuses, elle était sienne. Seulement, tout cela, c'était avant son mariage.

Lorsqu'il avait accédé au trône, Doflamingo avait du prendre une reine et bien évidemment, une simple dame de compagnie ne faisait pas l'affaire. Le blond avait donc épousé une fille de bonne famille, une certaine Monet qui lui avait donné un fils et une fille. Une vie bien rangée et parfaite en somme. Le roi ne l'avait pourtant pas oublié et lui avait accordé une place au palais, dans une suite luxueuse.

" Tout ça pour m'oublier ensuite. "

Elle n'y pensa plus et erra dans les couloirs royaux, à la recherche de rumeurs et autres ragots. C'était une activité qui pouvait rapporter gros si on savait bien s'y prendre. D'autant plus que Borata maîtrisait un maigre talent magique, qui lui était pourtant bien utile : elle pouvait savoir avec certitude si quelqu'un lui mentait ou non. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que le jeune maître, comme elle appelait le roi, la gardait sous la main ? Dans l'aile ouest, la femme tomba sur un haut conseiller de Dressrosa, la capitale de l'archipel, le fameux Crocodile. Borata s'entendait bien avec lui car ils partageaient deux choses : cet homme était une des nombreuses conquêtes du roi et possédait aussi une forme de magie. Doflamingo aimait s'attacher à ces rares détenteurs des forces obscures visiblement.

Crocodile était un brun avec une grande cicatrice sur le visage, possédant la maîtrise de la terre mais très peu de gens le savaient. Tout le monde le voyait comme un conseiller avec une gentille famille et une vie paisible. Sa femme savait-elle qu'il la trompait régulièrement ? Peut-être ou peut-être pas

"- Tiens Borata. A la pêche au secret ? sourit-il.

\- Toujours. Tu as quelque chose à m'apprendre peut-être ?

\- Cela se pourrait bien mais ce n'est pas vraiment un secret. Du moins, cela ne le sera bientôt plus. Sais-tu que notre roi a reçu hier une lettre du royaume d'Ardent ?

\- Je l'ignorais, souffla-t-elle, un peu vexé de n'avoir pas appris plus tôt une nouvelle d'une importance aussi capitale. Que disait-elle ? Je suppose que tu le sais.

\- Tout juste. Il s'agit d'une invitation pour se rendre à Baterilla à l'occasion d'un mariage. Le prince d'Ardent va épouser une princesse de je ne sais plus quel royaume. Doflamingo était content de pouvoir s'y rendre, sachant que tout le gratin des royaumes sera réunit là-bas.

\- Le meilleur moment pour faire des alliances et apprendre deux-trois secrets ?

\- Tu piges très rapidement, ma petite Borata.

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui doit s'y rendre ?

\- La liste n'a pas encore été figée. Si tu veux en faire partie, je te conseillerais d'aller voir le roi tout de suite. Dis lui que je te recommande si besoin.

\- Ce ne sera pas utile, merci Crocodile. "

Elle fila sans un bruit à la recherche de Doflamingo. Si le jeune maître partait quelque part, il était hors de question qu'elle ne l'accompagne pas. Et puis, qui sait ? Il était possible qu'au cours du voyage, elle parvienne à regagner son coeur.

 **Royaume du Désert Argenté**

Kyros et Riku s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sur une terrasse, au crépuscule, afin de ne pas souffrir de la chaleur de la journée. Dans un désert, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose, car le royaume en était un, une île sans vie, si on excluait ses villages et sa capitale, Alabasta. L'agriculture semblait impossible mais les habitants étaient plein de ressources et parvenaient presque à survivre en auto-suffisance. Le commerce demeurait un atout nécessaire et le Désert Argenté y était très ouvert. De la terrasse du palais, les deux hommes pouvaient admirer les maisons couleur sable autour desquelles se balançaient des palmiers ainsi que les rues qui se vidaient petit à petit à mesure qu'arrivait le soir.

Riku était le roi même de ce royaume, un homme d'un certain âge encore vaillant, vêtu d'une tenue adaptée au désert, en plus d'une grande cape et d'une large épée. Ses cheveux gris en pique étaient décorés d'une simple couronne, montrant son statut. A ses côtés, son gendre, Kyros, un homme brun portant une barbichette en pointe et une tenue rappelant plus un guerrier qu'un noble, ainsi que la même cape que son beau-père. Bien des années auparavant, il avait épousé la princesse Scarlet et il constituait désormais l'héritier légitime, celui à qui le roi pouvait se confier.

"- Scarlet m'a appris la nouvelle, mon roi, commença l'ancien gladiateur. Allons-nous donc tous partir vers le royaume d'Ardent ?

\- Je le crois, oui, chevalier qu'on appelle l'insoumis. Cela me désole.

\- Vous n'aimez pas le roi des rois ? s'étonna le brun.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas cela. C'est simplement que j'aurais tant aimé y emmener Anna. Voyager, cela lui faisait plaisir. Mais maintenant, c'est une autre que je dois conduire.

\- La reine Hancock. Elle vous a encore trompé ?

\- Je ne m'en soucis plus, elle le fait tout le temps. Seulement, pendant notre séjour, je vais devoir faire semblant qu'il y a un lien entre nous, un lien d'amour et c'est quelque chose que je n'aime pas. Je ne l'ai épousé que pour plaire à la foule.

\- Je le sais mon roi. Même votre mère, la sage Nyon, désapprouvait cette union, je m'en rappelle, moi qui n'étais que gladiateur à l'époque. "

Riku ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Kyros connaissait toute l'histoire d'un bout à l'autre. Riku s'était marié avec une femme du nom d'Anna, la seule qu'il ait jamais aimée d'un amour fou. Ensemble, ils eurent deux filles, Scarlet, la princesse héritière que Kyros avait épousé, puis Violette, encore célibataire. Seulement, Anna était morte suite à une morsure de serpent, laissant son époux inconsolable. Par la force des choses et suite à des pressions extérieurs, il avait du se remarier avec une certaine Hancock, magnifique femme que le peuple aimait bien. Seulement, elle le trompait sans vergogne et avait eut des enfants lors de ses aventures. Voilà pourquoi elle constituait un sujet très épineux. Kyros lui-même ne l'aimait pas du tout.

"- Ne parlons plus d'elle pour le moment, soupira le monarque. L'important, c'est que Scarlet et Violette se portent bien. Toi, je ne me fais pas de soucis, tu es un battant, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Je ne regrette pas que tu sois devenu mon héritier.

\- C'est un honneur trop haut pour moi, mon roi. Je défendrais Scarlet et notre fille au péril de ma vie s'il le faut. Et ma vie vous appartient tout autant.

\- J'espère que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Dites-moi, comment va ma petite fille ?

\- Rebecca ? Oh, elle va bien. C'est devenu une combattante redoutable désormais. J'ai peur qu'elle ne finisse même par pouvoir me vaincre !

\- Ce serait vraiment drôle. Et elle n'a personne en vue ?

\- Je ne crois pas... A moins que vous ne sachiez quelque chose ?

\- Scarlet est venue me faire part de certaines craintes dont elle ne pouvait pas vous parler.

\- Pourquoi ? s'exclama Kyros, surpris.

\- Tout simplement parce que vous êtes le père de Rebecca. Elle se demande si votre fille ne serait pas intéressée par le chevalier dit l'étalon blanc...

\- Cavendish ? Mais il est... Enfin, vous savez bien, il est un des bâtards d'Hancock !

\- Oui, je le sais. Cependant, je ne peux rien dire pour le moment. N'intervenez pas auprès d'elle, laissez la vivre sa vie en la protégeant. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

\- Je crois que oui, votre majesté. Heureusement que c'est vous qui m'en avez parlé, dès qu'il s'agit de ma fille, j'ai tendance à perdre mon sang froid.

\- Scarlet pensait la même chose. Mais retournons à notre discussion sur ce fameux voyage au royaume d'Ardent. C'est un mariage royal, nous nous devons y aller.

\- La liste des personnes vous accompagnant est-elle déjà dressée ?

\- Une ébauche simplement, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour la terminer. "

Dans ces moments là, Kyros oubliait qu'il parlait à un roi et il découvrait ce beau-père si amical qu'il avait appris à aimer comme son propre paternel au fil des années. C'était un homme qu'il aimait aider, un homme qui se donnait à fond pour que son royaume prospère et le chevalier qu'on appelait l'insoumis se disait qu'il était la seule personne à pouvoir faire mentir son surnom si durement acquis. Avec peut-être Scarlet aussi, et probablement Rebecca.

 **Royaume de Carm**

Bien que situé dans le Sud-Ouest, le climat n'est pas spécialement chaud à Fushia, la capitale du royaume de Carm, sans doute à cause du courant froid qui entourait son île principale et qu'on nomme le roi des mers à cause non seulement de sa taille mais aussi de sa violence. Le pays de Carm était principalement constitué de collines et son herbe était réputée toujours verte. Son climat tempéré, ni trop chaud ni trop froid, en faisait un lieu idéal pour la vie, tant pour ses habitants que pour l'agriculture. Il n'existait sans doute pas d'endroit où les humains montraient autant leur bonheur.

Garp, roi à la poigne de fer et aux cheveux gris, relisait tranquillement la lettre de son ami Roger. Oui, Roger et lui étaient deux vieux amis, les deux royaumes voisins s'entendaient donc vraiment très bien et une telle invitation était forcément un prétexte pour se voir. Cela étonnait quand même Garp que son ami marie son fils aussi subitement. Enfin, le roi des rois avait ses lubies comme lui même. Sirotant une petite bière en cette belle après-midi, il regarda ceux qui l'entouraient, à savoir sa reine Dadan, une rousse avec un caractère aussi fort que le sien, ainsi que son fils héritier, Dragon, portant fièrement sa belle chevelure noire et un air sombre. Autrefois, il y aurait eu sa femme, Echo, mais cette dernière avait quitté la vie lors d'une tempête en pleine mer. Ce n'était pas rare mais on n'en parlait plus, surtout pas en présence de son mari, qui l'avait tant aimé, lui qui montrait peu ses sentiments.

"- Ah, dans peu de temps, on pourra revoir ce bon vieux Roger ! s'exclama Garp.

\- Oui mais en attendant, il y a de nombreuses choses à s'occuper dans le royaume, répliqua Dadan. Et tu n'as encore rien fait bien sûr.

\- Oh, laisse toi vivre un peu, chaque chose en son temps !

\- Mère a raison. Qui va gérer le royaume pendant notre absence ? appuya Dragon.

\- La liste des chevaliers qui m'accompagnent n'est même pas encore prête, chaque chose en son temps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai mon idée là-dessus.

\- Dans ce cas, je suppose que je suis de la partie.

\- Oui, mon fils. Et il en va de même pour les deux qui nous espionnent depuis tout à l'heure. Vous pouvez vous montrer les gosses, je sais que vous êtes là ! "

Sortant de derrière une des colonnes qui entouraient la terrasse apparut d'abord un garçon brun qui ressemblait à Garp et à Dragon par certains traits, tout en affichant un sourire qui lui était propre. Il s'agissait de l'unique fils de Dragon, le jeune prince Luffy. Se démarquant par un talent net pour le combat, il semblait pour le reste incapable de rester sérieux et ne se préoccupait pas vraiment des sujets politiques, encore moins que son grand-père, ce qui signifiait beaucoup. Pourtant, il était adoré par le peuple et c'était déjà quelque chose de très important aux yeux du roi.

La deuxième personne était une jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune portant une fleur et aux yeux vert émeraude étincelants. Habillée de manière assez guerrière, elle restait très féminine, ce qui offrait un contraste assez fascinant. Garp ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle portait un poignard contre sa cuisse et se demanda comment les choses étaient arrivées là pour cette jeune femme répondant au nom de Norane. Son histoire était un écheveau trop compliqué pour que le roi veuille en parler, elle-même ne connaissait pratiquement rien de son passé. Elle venait d'un autre royaume, cela, c'était une certitude mais on l'avait recueillit ici, à Carm alors qu'elle était très jeune. Petit à petit, elle était devenue amie avec beaucoup de monde, principalement le prince Luffy. Sous ses dehors de dame de compagnie, on l'avait entraîné à l'art du combat et elle maniait dangereusement bien le couteau.

"- Pourquoi nous écoutiez-vous encore ? gronda Dadan.

\- Parce qu'on a entendu parler d'aventure ! répondit Luffy avec une voix qui forçait l'indulgence. Et on n'était pas invité à la conversation, pas vrai Norane ?

\- Oui, approuva-t-elle. Nous nous excusons de vous avoir dérangé.

\- Ce n'est rien, soupira Garp, ce n'était pas vraiment privé de toute façon.

\- Plutôt, ça ne l'est plus, remarqua Dragon. Mon fils, tu ne changeras pas.

\- Mais quel est cette histoire d'aventure alors ? reprit le jeune prince.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'aventure mais plutôt de se rendre à un mariage dans le royaume d'Ardent. Le prince Ace s'est visiblement trouvé quelqu'un et je ne manquerais pas une occasion de rendre visite au roi des rois. Voilà tout, expliqua Dadan.

\- Ace va se marier ? s'exclama Luffy. On y va, n'est ce pas ?

\- J'étais en train de me poser la question, renifla Garp, prêt à éclater de rire.

\- Quoi ? Grand-père, tu ne me ferais pas ça !

\- Ne me tente pas, sale gamin. J'en serais bien capable, au contraire.

\- N'écoute pas les menaces du roi, sourit Norane. Il serait incapable de te laisser ici.

\- Cette petite commence à me connaître un peu trop bien.

\- Cela fait si longtemps que je suis ici. Je ne pourrais jamais vous en remercier assez !

\- Norane, pourrais-tu aller chercher la famille du grand chevalier Drake ? demanda Dragon. Nous avons besoin de voir quelques petits détails avec eux.

\- Tout de suite, prince Dragon. " s'exécuta-t-elle.

Norane se rendit rapidement dans l'aile du palais où se trouvaient le fameux chevalier et sa famille. L'endroit n'avait pas de secret pour elle, de même que les raccourcis. Elle était reconnaissante au destin de l'avoir conduit ici et priait chaque jour les dieux pour les remercier de leur présent. De son côté, Garp se demandait si cette demoiselle si forte pourrait changer d'avis, en apprenant la vérité sur le fameux destin justement. Une question qu'il préférait reculer pour l'heure. Tous les royaumes avaient été prévenus désormais et chacun se préparait à partir pour Baterilla, la capitale du royaume d'Ardent qui serait le théâtre de nombreux événements importants pour Oren.

* * *

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, deux semaines plus tard, comme prévu ! *toute fière* Bon, il devait sortir demain mais je suis pas là ce weekend alors je me dis que ce sera pas plus mal si je le publie un peu en avance !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu de voir les différents royaumes ainsi que leurs dirigeants, je me suis bien amusée parfois sur les liens. Et on voit les trois dernières ocs qui appartiennent à des amies ! Des avis sur les rôles des personnages ? En tout cas, on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 7 et on revient dans le royaume d'Ardent cette fois ! A tout bientôt !**


	8. L'apparence n'a que peu d'importance

Le temps était de plus en plus agréable au royaume d'Ardent. La chaleur s'installait petit à petit et l'ombre se faisait plus rare comme on disait. Les habitants avaient l'habitude de ce climat et on voyait petit à petit les rues devenir plus animés, remplis d'hommes et de femmes vacants à leurs occupations. Le printemps défilait et un air de fête régnait dans Baterilla. Certaines pâtisseries qu'on ne faisait pas durant la période hivernale revenaient pour le bonheur des enfants qui avaient les moyens de se les payer. Pour les autres, c'était plus compliqué mais la fin des rigueurs hivernales était déjà un point positif en soit.

Kalgara se trouvait sur une terrasse du palais surplombant un jardin et il mourrait littéralement de chaud. Il était assis dans un fauteuil de manière guère très royale, portant sur lui aussi peu de vêtements que l'étiquette le lui permettait. Son Nord lui manquait terriblement et pourtant, ce n'était qu'une chaude journée printanière. Il n'osait imaginer à quoi ressemblait l'été ici. Roger et Rouge se moquaient gentiment de lui tandis qu'il se resservait un énième verre d'eau.

"- Sire Kalgara, je m'excuse mais vous êtes trop drôle, sourit la reine.

\- Les glaçons fondent à la chaleur, rigola son mari.

\- Je m'excuse de mon manque de manière mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Dans le Nord, l'été est rarement aussi chaud que là. Je me demande comment je survivrais à votre été.

\- Nous trouverons un moyen, assura Rouge. A ce propos, mon roi, je me demandais si nos invités allaient bientôt arrivés ?

\- Oui, ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Qui doit venir ? interrogea Kalgara, ayant oublié ce détail.

\- Personne qui ne vous soit inconnu. Il s'agit de mon premier conseiller Edward, le grand seigneur, au sens propre du terme, et White Bay, sa femme.

\- Nous voilà, mon roi ! " tonna une voix grave.

Kalgara se redressa un peu pour découvrir le fameux seigneur et sa femme. Edward mesurait plus de deux mètres, un véritable géant et son âge n'affectait en rien sa musculature importante. Quoique dégarni, une belle moustache reposait sous son nez, ayant exactement la forme d'un boomerang, du moins selon Kalgara et il s'imagina énormément de choses avec cette simple moustache qui lui rappelait ce jeu de son enfance. Il arrêta finalement de dévisager le conseiller qu'il commençait à bien connaître pour se recentrer sur sa femme qu'il avait rarement vu. Avec ses cheveux bleus, elle ressemblait un peu à Crystal et donc à Ain, mais quelque chose dans son air la rendait arrogante, peut-être par sa position sociale. Rien à voir avec l'éclair bleu mais le roi de Lion Blanc ne dit rien car il était poli après tout.

"- Veuillez nous excuser pour notre retard, s'inclina respectueusement la jeune femme.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en retard, nous n'avions pas dit d'heure précise, les rassura Rouge de sa voix douce, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

\- Asseyez-vous plutôt et buvez un verre ! les invita le roi des rois.

\- Cela fera du bien une petite pause ! s'exclama Edward en s'installant sur un immense fauteuil, suivi par sa femme. Je ne cesse de courir partout pour aider à prévoir les logements pour les rois des autres pays, c'est un sacré travail.

\- Oui, mais qui d'autre que toi pourrait s'en charger ?

\- En effet, mon ami Roger. Qui d'autre que moi ? rigola le géant.

\- Vous savez, roi Kalgara, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose... Et à Ace aussi, Edward serait celui qui monterait sur le trône à notre place.

\- Ne parlez pas de cela, jeta la reine un peu froidement.

\- Ce n'est guère réjouissant, approuva White Bay.

\- Mais cela ne risque pas de se produire, assura Edward. Mon roi, vous êtes bien trop solide et dans le pire des cas, le prince assurerait pleinement la relève.

\- Votre fille pourrait m'offrir de beaux petits enfants, roi Kalgara, rêva Roger.

\- N'allons pas trop vite ! s'exclama Kalgara, avant de se calmer aussitôt. Je veux dire, elle est encore jeune. Pour le Nord.

\- Nous comprenons parfaitement, les coutumes sont différentes d'un pays à l'autre, approuva Rouge. Nous ferions bien de nous en souvenir. Un mariage, c'est déjà un début.

\- Nos enfants feraient bien d'en faire autant, n'est-ce pas mon seigneur ? grommela White Bay, les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous en avez beaucoup ? demanda le roux avec intérêt. Je sais que vous avez au moins trois fils mais il y a tellement de monde ici...

\- Personnellement, je n'ai que trois enfants, lâcha la femme aux cheveux bleus, insinuant clairement que son mari avait eu des bâtards ailleurs. Vous avez donc raison, roi du Lion Blanc, nous avons trois enfants et tous chevaliers. Vous avez trois enfants également.

\- En effet, et tous mariés, ou presque.

\- Nos garçons devraient en prendre de la graine. Surtout notre ainé. Avec ce qu'il a pour lui, sans vouloir le vanter, je ne comprends vraiment pas !

\- Laisse le, femme ! soupira Edward, ce qui fit taire sa femme. Laisse le faire les choses à son rythme, nous ne sommes pas pressés.

\- En parlant de choses qui vont à leur rythme, votre famille doit-elle venir bientôt, roi Kalgara ? Il me tarde vraiment de rencontrer vos autres enfants.

\- Oui, reine Rouge. Il me tarde de les revoir aussi, mon héritier et ma fille ainée. J'espère que vous les aimerez autant que moi.

\- De cela, nous n'en doutons pas, sourit Roger. Mais parlons un peu de choses importantes : le banquet de mariage ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'on serve n'importe quoi.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est si important ? demande poliment Kalgara.

\- Évidemment, répondirent Edward et Roger en même temps avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Ils ne changeront jamais ! " s'amusa la rousse.

Kalgara espérait qu'elle disait vrai. Bien qu'il ne relâchait pas sa vigilance, la cours du Sud était beaucoup plus calme que dans ses souvenirs. Il gardait en mémoire, il y a quelques années, un lieu où il fallait se méfier de tout le monde. Cette époque semblait bien révolue. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une apparence ? Il gardait la tête froide, tout en se laissant aller. La sensation de tranquillité qui l'envahissait n'était pas venue en lui depuis le temps où Lia était encore en vie.

Le prince Ace venait de laisser Saphir en compagnie de Sasha la danseuse et il était parti se promener dans les bois, trottant sur sa fidèle monture. Le renne se déplaçait d'un pas souple et élégant, qui ne faisait en rien regretter de ne pas avoir de chevaux. Par moment, c'était agréable d'oublier un peu qu'on était le prince d'un royaume très puissant et de se prendre un temps à ne rien faire. De plus, le brun n'était pas seul pour partager ce moment de tranquillité. Sur un grand cheval noir était à ses côtés celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, à savoir un blond bien fait de sa personne répondant au nom de Marco, fils aîné d'Edward et chevalier qu'on surnommait L'Invincible à cause de sa technique redoutable. Son armure bleue flamboyante faisait aussi partie de sa renommée.

"- J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que nous ne nous sommes pas baladés tous les deux comme ça ! s'exclama Marco. Sans compter les chasses royales bien sûr.

\- Et j'ai l'impression qu'on ne pourra pas le refaire avant longtemps. Un jour sans rien faire, c'est tellement agréable, tu ne peux pas imaginer.

\- Oh si. Moi, je ne reste pas tranquillement à discuter avec une princesse, mon cher prince. Un chevalier a toujours du travail.

\- Ne serais-tu pas un peu jaloux ?

\- Pas du tout. Je choisirai une femme quand je le voudrais et seulement à ce moment là. De plus, sauf votre respect, il y a peu à envier d'un mariage organisé.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je croyais aussi.

\- Ce que vous croyiez ? C'est à dire ? Je pensais que ça ne vous plaisait pas non plus.

\- Pas vraiment mais je m'y étais résigné. Après tout, il faut bien que notre famille royale perdure et j'en suis le seul héritier. C'est pareil pour toi qui es l'aîné.

\- Enfin, j'ai tout de même deux frères pour assurer mes arrières. Satch se débrouillera très bien pour se trouver une femme et assurer la descendance, je lui fais confiance.

\- Mais tu es l'aîné et c'est donc ton rôle, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui. Pour vous, mon prince, cela doit être une obligation alors. Vous êtes le seul enfant de nos souverains, tous les espoirs sont placés en vous.

\- Voilà, tu as compris où je voulais en venir, Marco. L'idée d'un mariage ne me plaisait pas plus que cela mais je l'avais accepté, peu importe avec qui. Le roi et la reine devaient choisir pour moi et j'étais prêt à me laisser faire tranquillement.

\- Je savais que vous n'étiez pas consentant dans l'affaire. Je vous connais bien.

\- Oui, mais moi, je croyais me connaître. Et c'est là qu'il y a un mais dans l'histoire.

\- Un mais ? Un imprévu vous voulez dire ?

\- Quand j'ai su que j'allais épouser Saphir du Lion Blanc, rien ne m'est venu à l'esprit puisque je ne la connaissais pas. Je n'aime pas juger les gens simplement à leur réputation, je préfère les connaître. Quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai rien ressenti de particulier. Elle accomplissait son rôle, je faisais le mien. Mais... Quelque chose est devenue différent depuis quelques temps.

\- Vous en êtes venu à la détester ?

\- Non, au contraire. Je crois que je l'aime... Sincèrement.

\- Si on me l'avait dit, je n'y aurais pas cru. Prince Ace, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

\- On ne peut mieux. C'est compliqué à expliquer mais je crois que j'ai vraiment noué des sentiments pour elle. Ce qui est bien, non ?

\- J'imagine que c'est mieux dans un couple.

\- Seulement, j'aimerais bien que l'inverse soit vrai et de cela, je ne suis pas sûr. Marco, crois-tu que la princesse Saphir m'aime ?

\- Sans aucun doute. Qui ne tomberait pas sous votre charme ?

\- J'espère une réponse sincère de ta part, mon ami.

\- Je suis sincère, mon prince. Vous êtes beau et amical, votre sourire peut faire plus de ravages qu'une armée, votre avenir est radieux et sans nuage. Comment pourrait-on rester imperméable à cela ?

\- Vu sous cet angle... Mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle m'aime vraiment.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez que je vous aide à séduire la princesse Saphir ? Moi qui suis célibataire ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis probablement pas la bonne personne.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami, Marco, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Je ne suis qu'un chevalier, aussi haut que je sois. Je ne peux pas être votre meilleur ami. Ce rôle doit revenir à quelqu'un d'un rang équivalent, comme le prince de...

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Parfois, je me demande si on ne s'est pas rencontré ce matin. Nous nous connaissons depuis des années, pas besoin de tant de familiarités.

\- J'aurais du mal à oublier les politesses. Question d'éducation.

\- Et donc, tu n'as pas le moindre conseil à donner à ton prince ?

\- Hum, voilà un problème épineux. En règle générale, les princesses aiment bien recevoir des cadeaux non ? Même si elle serait bien égoïste de dire que vous ne lui en offrez pas assez...

\- Elle n'a rien demandé, c'est une lubie de mon père... Ainsi que de moi.

\- Bon. Dans ce cas, restez vous-même et passez beaucoup de temps avec elle. Parlez-lui de vous, cela la charmera sans doute, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

\- J'aimerais le croire mais elle semble toujours mal à l'aise en ma présence.

\- Vous devez l'impressionner alors, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant.

\- L'impressionner ? Pourtant, je ne suis pas spécialement grand.

\- Certes, mais regardez votre statut, votre façon d'être par rapport à la sienne. De ce que j'ai vu, la princesse Saphir est toujours sur la réserve. Peut-être qu'en lui faisant prendre confiance, elle vous aimera davantage ? Je ne sais pas, la psychologie féminine, ce n'est pas vraiment une chose de chevalier.

\- Pourtant, le nord nous a emmené une femme chevalier.

\- L'éclair bleu ? Hum, j'attends de la voir en action pour juger. Comme elle est la fille du Tonnerre, cela pourrait être intéressant. Si tant est qu'elle fait le poids...

\- Peut-être serait-elle capable de te battre !

\- Peut-être bien, oui. Je n'y crois pas tellement mais le Nord semble plein de surprises.

\- Sur ce point, je suis entièrement d'accord. "

Le prince et le chevalier continuèrent leur balade un long moment, piquant parfois un petit galop dans les bois pour leur plus grand plaisir ainsi que celui de leurs montures. Malgré leur différence de classe sociale, Ace avait toujours adoré être avec Marco, un peu plus vieux que lui. Le jeune homme considérait de toute façon que la famille d'Edward le géant était celle qui succéderait à la famille de Roger si celle-ci devait disparaître et cela paraissait grandement suffisant pour un rapprochement. Le chevalier à l'armure bleue avait toujours fait preuve d'une loyauté sans faille et le futur roi appréciait sa franchise, dissimulée sous un masque de politesse. Déformation de la cours royale !

Crystal s'entraînait sur le mannequin mis à sa disposition dans la petite cours sous le regard impressionné d'Antonio. Elle ne manquait pas un mouvement et cela se voyait très bien qu'elle s'entraînait sans relâche chaque jour, sans tenir compte de la météo. Antonio qui savait à peine manier une dague l'admirait énormément, pensant qu'elle était la digne fille de son père et qu'elle l'avait surement dépassé. Il regrettait un peu l'époque où elle, Saphir et lui étaient des enfants, toujours ensemble en train de jouer mais il fallait grandir. Au moins n'étaient-ils pas séparés.

"- Antonio ! l'appela la chevalière. Est-ce que j'arrive bien à maintenir ma garde ?

\- Magnifiquement ! Relève un peu plus ton bras sur la gauche peut-être et ce sera parfait.

\- Je vois. Merci de tes conseils !

\- De rien, Crystal. Qu'un simple échanson puisse t'aider, c'est un honneur !

\- Tu es plus qu'un simple échanson, Antonio ! Tu passais ton temps à regarder les chevaliers quand tu étais petit alors tu connais bien leurs stratégies et les positions de combat. Tu es la seule personne de qui j'accepte des conseils, avec mon père bien sûr !

\- Oui, admit le brun avec fierté. Quand il y aura un tournoi, tu feras sensation !

\- Tiens, voilà la femme en armure ! "

Crystal reconnut la voix mais ne se retourna même pas. Cela n'en valait pas la peine. Antonio au contraire fit face au groupe qui venait d'arriver, composé de chevaliers du royaume d'Ardent, n'appréciant pas spécialement qu'une femme vienne prendre un de leur poste. Surtout une femme talentueuse. Ces messieurs faisaient mine de ne rien voir de son talent, prétextant qu'on ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tournoi ou un quelconque duel public, ce qui n'était pas faux, bien que ces séances d'entraînement quotidiennes prouvaient pleinement la mesure de son talent.

Celui qui avait parlé n'était autre que le fameux Satch, chevalier particulièrement macho qu'on avait baptisé le Tombeur non seulement pour son côté dragueur mais aussi pour sa technique de combat qui consistait à faire mordre la poussière à ses adversaires avec une technique bien à lui. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en forme de banane et il arborait un sourire moqueur de même qu'une armure blanche. Son rang était assez élevé puisqu'il était le deuxième fils légitime d'Edward. Son petit frère Vista, dernier enfant officiel du géant, était pourtant le plus grand de la fratrie. Doté d'un torse musculeux, il lissait régulièrement sa moustache, se montrant toujours souriant et ses cheveux noirs étaient impeccablement coiffés. On l'appelait Double-Lame parce qu'il se battait toujours avec deux épées.

En plus de ces deux chevaliers, on en trouvait un troisième plus vieux qui avait pour surnom la Girouette à cause de son emblème mais aussi pour sa technique de combat qui consistait à bouger énormément. Il s'appelait Genzo et son visage était marqué par des cicatrices sous ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux sombres. Il était plus vieux que les deux autres, de même que le quatrième membre de la bande qui n'était pas chevalier. Il s'agissait pourtant d'une personne haut placé, en la personne de Jozz, un seigneur à la haute stature et la force musculature, ayant un visage aux traits bien marqués et des cheveux sombres bouclant. Il n'était rien de moins que le père de White Bay, la propre femme d'Edward, ce qui lui donnait une position confortable. C'était cette troupe de quatre personnes qui venait embêter Crystal et elle en avait l'habitude. C'était ainsi depuis son arrivée. Dans le Sud, du moins ici, on ne supportait pas qu'une femme puisse être chevalière.

"- Alors, femme, tu as perdu ta langue ? relança Satch.

\- Elle s'entraîne, messire, osa Antonio, contenant sa colère.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à son serviteur de me répondre mais à elle, répéta le châtain.

\- Antonio n'est pas mon serviteur, répondit calmement l'éclair bleu pour la énième fois. Et comme il l'a si bien dit, je suis en plein entraînement. Cela saute aux yeux je crois.

\- En effet, rit doucement Vista.

\- Un entraînement pour le prochain tournoi ? demanda Jozz.

\- Peut-être. Quand a lieu ce prochain tournoi ?

\- Tu es chevalier et tu ne le sais même pas, soupira Genzo.

\- Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir de connaissances assez haut placées, répondit sarcastiquement Crystal, sans s'énerver à un seul moment, à la très grande déception des hommes qui n'attendaient que ça.

\- Le tournoi aura lieu pour le mariage du prince Ace et de la princesse Saphir, expliqua Vista. Il y aura de nombreuses épreuves, nous n'avons pas encore la liste complète mais seront du nombre les duels à pied, le tir à l'arc et la joute équestre, c'est certain.

\- Merci, messire Vista de m'avoir prévenu. Je songerais à y participer.

\- Si le roi Roger te laisse faire, nota Satch.

\- Il est d'une grande bonté, je ne doute pas qu'il le fera, déclara Antonio avec aplomb.

\- C'est vrai que le spectacle d'une demoiselle se ridiculisant devant toute une assemblée pourrait plaire au peuple, sourit le Tombeur. Je lui soumettrais l'idée.

\- Si tant est que la demoiselle se ridiculise réellement.

\- Tout dépend des épreuves, j'imagine, réfléchit Jozz.

\- Écoute, ma jolie ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la fille du Tonnerre que tu peux te croire tout permis. Une femme ne sera jamais un aussi bon chevalier qu'un homme, peu importe son ascendance, c'est tout. C'est dans la nature.

\- Je me permets de vous lancer un défi, chevalier Satch.

\- Un défi ? Par une... Hahahaha ! C'est trop drôle !

\- Acceptez-vous ? souffla-t-elle, le fusillant du regard.

\- Euh... Bien sûr que lui, fit-il, sans être vraiment sûr. Je gagnerais quoi qu'il arrive !

\- Hum, ça devient intéressant ! s'amusa Vista.

\- Si je puis me permettre, chevaliers, nous avons rendez-vous avec le prince ! nota Jozz.

\- C'est vrai ! se rappela Genzo. Et nous ferions mieux de ne pas être en retard.

\- Très bien, allons-y ! s'exclama le châtain. On se revoit bientôt la perdante !

\- Crystal n'est pas une perdante ! gronda Antonio.

\- Apprenez à ce garçon à se taire s'il veut échapper aux ennuis, souffla Vista avant de suivre les autres en direction du palais.

\- Antonio, déclara la fille de Yorki après un long moment. Ne prends pas ma défense contre eux. Cela ne sert strictement à rien.

\- Mais je ne peux pas les laisser te traiter comme ça !

\- C'est justement ce qu'ils veulent, qu'on s'énerve ! Et je te rappelle qu'avec ta position, tu aurais pu avoir de très gros ennuis ! Ils sont des nobles !

\- C'est vrai, je l'oublie parfois. Excuse-moi Crystal.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit-elle discrètement. Cela me fait plaisir.

\- Hum, qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

\- J'ai dit qu'il va falloir reprendre l'entraînement pour montrer à ces crétins qu'ils ont tort ! Je m'y remets ! Et toi, va plutôt voir si la princesse n'a besoin de rien !

\- A tes ordres, chevalier Crystal ! "

Antonio partit aussitôt, toujours prêt à rendre service sérieusement à son amie. Cependant, il commençait à douter de lui. Quand il la regardait, n'était-ce pas plus que de l'amitié qu'il ressentait ? La question le perturbait mais il n'osait pas en parler à la chevalière. Cette dernière se posait la question aussi mais son besoin de réponse n'était pas aussi important que celui de son ami. Pour l'instant, elle était plus concentrée sur ce futur tournoi. Elle leur montrerait à tous ce qu'elle valait et même du haut des cieux, son père pourrait être fier d'elle.

* * *

 **Hop, voilà un chapitre, encore en temps et en heure héhé ! Je crois que ce rythme est pas mal du tout, on va pouvoir continuer comme ça tant que j'aurai de l'avance dans mes chapitres ! Après, il faudra surement attendre un peu hélas...**

 **J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre ! On voit plein de petits points de vues avec un bout de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, je me suis bien amusée avec eux. Une pièce importante de l'intrigue a été lancée également, mais il faudra un long moment avant de le comprendre. Je m'éclate bien en tout cas avec ce contexte médiéval et les petits OCs aussi (merci à leurs créatrices).**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra principalement l'apparition d'un personnage populaire de One Piece... Oh oui, préparez vous mwhéhé ! Et bonne chance pour deviner qui c'est, même si à mon humble avis, c'est largement faisable ! A très bientôt !**


	9. Chevalier d'honneur

Malgré le printemps qui s'installait durablement, des averses pointaient tout de même le bout de leur nez sur Baterilla. Le plus souvent, il s'agissait de petites pluies précédant un orage, comme c'était le cas en ce jour. Sasha remontait la rue jusqu'au palais, étant attendue dans l'après-midi pour y donner une représentation. En temps normal, elle aurait couru pour être le moins mouillé possible, malgré le gros manteau qui la protégeait entièrement, elle et son costume. Mais pas cette fois. Au contraire, elle avançait presque lentement , prenant tout son temps et fixant un point dans le vague. Pour Sasha, il n'y avait rien d'heureux à Baterilla en ce moment et elle prenait sur elle pour rester debout.

Le tragique évènement était arrivé trois jours plus tôt. La brune se trouvait chez elle en compagnie de sa mère et toutes deux raccommodaient une robe en prévision de la représentation qui allait avoir lieu. Elles discutaient joyeusement et une bonne ambiance régnait, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas car Margarita désapprouvait le travail de sa fille pour les nobles. Seulement, voilà qu'en cousant la robe, le fil doré vint à manquer. Maudit fil doré ! Margarita savait où en acheter et était donc sorti de chez elle pour se rendre à la fameuse boutique . Mais à peine était-elle sortie dans la rue et avait-elle fait trois pas qu'une charrette dévala la pente droit vers elle, son frein ayant lâché. Margarita vit la chose arriver mais ne put l'éviter et le véhicule la heurta de plein fouet, la tuant sur le coup. Pire encore, de la fenêtre, sa fille avait tout vu.

Depuis lors, une grande solitude l'avait envahi, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se rendre au palais, sous la pluie qui tombait. Il fallait bien qu'elle continue à vivre, elle. En montant la rue, elle maudissait le fil doré pour la énième fois car sans lui, rien de tout cela n'aurait eu lieu. Sasha avait même mis une autre robe pour l'occasion, pas aussi belle mais tout à fait acceptable. La cérémonie pour laquelle elle allait devoir danser consistait au retour d'une troupe de chevaliers, revenue de mission. Si elle se rappelait quelque chose à leur sujet, la brune n'avait pas envie de s'en souvenir.

" Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils rentrent là ? Que les évènements s'enchaînent ainsi ? "

Bien sûr, les chevaliers n'avaient rien demandé mais il fallait bien un coupable à la jeune femme et en cet instant, elle les détestait profondément. Elle ferait son travail mais sans la moindre passion et encore moins avec de la joie. La douleur de la perte de sa mère était encore trop forte mais elle parvenait à ne plus pleurer. Dans le monde d'Oren, si on n'était pas assez fort, mieux valait mourir tout de suite. Les sentiments restaient en elle, bien cachés et jamais elle ne les montrerait au grand jour. Jamais.

" Sois forte, Sasha ! s'encourageait-elle. Pour ta mère. "

Peu de gens étaient au final au courant de cette terrible nouvelle. Les nobles, elle n'avait pas jugé utile de leur dire, ils n'en avaient probablement pas grand chose à faire et même ceux qu'elle aimait bien comme le prince Ace ou la princesse Saphir, elle avait préféré ne pas les déranger avec cela. Les voisins étaient au courant , ainsi que les quelques badauds présents lors du drame. Sasha en avait simplement parlé à Crystal qui avait compati à sa douleur, ayant perdu son père mais la femme chevalier n'en avait pas trop fait pour la consoler, elle avait simplement encouragé la danseuse. Cela au moins l'avait aidé à reprendre pied dans ce moment difficile.

Le palais se dressa enfin devant elle, grand et froid. La brune entra par une porte réservée aux domestiques, ignorant les gens qui l'accueillaient. Elle n'avait pas besoin de personnes fausses, aujourd'hui. Rapidement, elle se prépara en compagnie d'autres danseuses, n'échangeant presque aucun mot avec elles. La cérémonie allait être importante, une bonne partie de la cours serait là pour regarder, il ne fallait pas se rater. Sasha fut prête en même temps que toutes les autres et elles s'installèrent discrètement derrière des paravents dans un coin de la grande salle, attendant qu'on les appelle. La brune se plaça de telle sorte qu'elle pouvait voir absolument toute la scène sans se faire repérer. Tout le gratin du château était là, seuls les chevaliers pour qui la cérémonie était organisée manquaient à l'appel.

"- Sasha ? demanda une voix féminine. Tout va bien ?

\- Ah, dame Nojiko ! reconnut la brune avant d'ajouter en souriant : oui, tout va bien. Et pour vous, ce n'est pas trop difficile ?

\- Oh, ça ? sourit-elle en désignant le panier de fruits qu'elle portait. Oui, je dois subvenir à la faim de toute cette salle et ce n'est pas vraiment évident car il y a beaucoup de monde mais je vais y arriver. Surtout avec l'aide de mon fils.

\- Bonjour, Sasha ! s'inclina un garçon qui venait d'arriver, portant une cruche de vin.

\- Bonjour Haruta, répondit avec le plus de joie possible la danseuse. Les chevaliers doivent-ils bientôt arriver pour vous permettre une pause ?

\- D'une minute à l'autre, déclara le garçon. C'est pour cela que nous nous permettons déjà une petite pause. De toute façon, Papa nous défendrait...

\- Bon, retournons-y ! l'interrompit sa mère. Bon courage à toi, Sasha.

\- Merci, que les Trois Dieux soient avec vous ! " répondit-elle.

La fille de Margarita les regarda retourner auprès des invités, la mère avec son corps fin et ses cheveux bleus, ainsi que le fils, un petit brun au sourire facile. Sasha songeait que leurs histoire n'était pas la plus simple. Nojiko était l'épouse du chevalier Genzo mais jamais elle n'avait eu d'enfant de lui et pourtant, Haruta était né. Quand on demandait qui était le père, les regards se tournaient toujours vers Edward le géant. Cette théorie semblait confirmée par les regards que lançait la vendeuse de fruits à ce grand seigneur. Son fils avait pu devenir échanson malgré sa bâtardise et il l'aidait chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Sasha s'entendait bien avec lui mais l'amitié s'arrêtait là. Le brun clair devait savoir qui était son père et si c'était bien le géant, il fallait se méfier. Quelqu'un qui a des liens hauts placés dans une cours royale ne doit pas être pris à la légère, c'est la règle d'or.

" Mesdames et messieurs, clama soudain quelqu'un. Les chevaliers sont de retour ! "

Le calme se fit et tout le monde se tourna alors vers la grande porte. Quelques chevaliers revenant visiblement d'un long voyage entrèrent alors, la tête haute. La plupart était des inconnus au bataillon, des guerriers sans prestige. Sasha parvenait en général à se souvenir de leurs noms mais quelque chose l'étonna. Elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas le même chef lors du départ qu'à présent. La mémoire lui revint alors.

" J'y suis, le leader de l'expédition était Corazon le charmeur. Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est lui qui est à leur tête ? "

Lui, c'était un jeune chevalier qui avait obtenu toute l'attention de la cours quelques années plus tôt et rien de moins que le disciple du fameux Corazon. C'était un jeune homme d'une grande beauté qui avait charmé bien des femmes et qu'on appelait le Loup. Son véritable nom était Law. Du point de vue de Sasha, il s'agissait plutôt d'un homme froid un peu prétentieux, sans origine précise mais ce n'était que son avis. Il affichait le même air neutre qu'avant son départ, paraissant toutefois un peu tendu. Il n'avait pas quelque chose de très heureux à annoncer au roi de toute évidence. La cours se concentra sur lui tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le souverain à la place de Corazon, qui manquait vraiment à l'appel. Le silence se fit un moment et chacun attendit que le roi des rois s'exprime.

"- Chevaliers, vous voilà revenus des terres sauvages, proclama Roger. J'espère que vous avez pu y trouver des trésors ou quoique ce soit pouvant aider notre royaume.

\- Hélas mon roi, commença Law, gardant son air froid. Il n'y a rien là-bas que des créatures monstrueuses. Ce sont des terres désolées, sans aucun intérêt et nous revenons donc les mains vides, sinon un peu plus fort.

\- Revenir est un bien grand mot... Mais où est le chevalier Corazon ? Il devrait être présent aussi, à la tête de votre expédition. "

Le Loup ne parla plus pendant quelques secondes, fixant le sol. Il semblait chercher ses mots, essayer de mettre ses pensées au clair. Sasha pensa qu'il voulait sans doute être certain de cacher ces sentiments au monde. Elle aurait fait de même.

"- Corazon le charmeur ne reviendra pas, murmura le brun. Il y avait de terribles créatures là-bas, nous avons rencontré un dragon et... Il n'a pas pu en revenir.

\- Voilà une bien triste nouvelle, soupira le roi avec une réelle tristesse.

\- Le chevalier Corazon, murmura le prince, affecté également.

\- Il a été vengé bien sûr, ajouta le chevalier, le regard brillant.

\- Je n'avais aucun doute sur cela. Néanmoins, malgré cette triste nouvelle, nous célébrons aujourd'hui ceux qui reviennent, même si vous revenez les mains vides. Venez vous asseoir à mes côtés, Law dit Le Loup, nouveau leader de cette expédition. Vous autres aussi, chevaliers, et profitez de l'accueil chaleureux que nous vous réservions ! "

Law et ses pairs s'exécutèrent rapidement sous les acclamations de la foule. Dès qu'ils furent en place, Sasha et les autres danseuses se placèrent au centre de la pièce. Elles en avaient l'habitude désormais, danser devant autant de monde ne leur faisait plus rien. La musique commença alors et les jeunes femmes suivirent les pas sans problème. Cela fit du bien à la brune car dès qu'elle dansait, tous ses soucis s'envolaient là-haut dans le ciel, disparaissant derrière les nuages. Aucun doute, elle était née pour cela.

" Maman, tu n'approuvais peut-être pas mais je continuerais. Je le dois. Sinon, je n'aurais aucun autre moyen de survivre. "

Le public semblait apprécier le spectacle, tapant des mains en rythme avec la musique. Cela encourageait les artistes qui tâchaient de faire de leur mieux. Sasha tourbillonnait littéralement, entourée de nombreux rubans que ses mains agitaient en tous sens, de façon très harmonieuse. Son regard croisa alors complètement par hasard celui de Law, alors qu'elle dansait face au roi. Leurs yeux furent comme reliés pendant quelques instants, comme s'ils se jaugeaient et se transmettaient des messages. Ce moment fut très intense puis la danse reprit, sans interruption. La brune croisa également le regard compatissant de Crystal ainsi que le sourire de Saphir mais ne trouva pas Antonio. Qu'importe, il fallait continuer à danser, danser tant que la musique durerait.

Le chevalier avait regardé cette jeune femme qui dansait divinement bien sans réelle émotion. Il se sentait vide depuis la mort de son maître Corazon, comme si plus rien ne pourrait jamais rallumer cette flamme en lui Pourtant, en regardant cette danse, inconsciemment, quelque chose revint en lui, une petite motivation supplémentaire. Après tout, cette jeune femme lui ressemblait un peu par son expression, il le voyait bien. Du coin de l'oeil, Law vit le prince Ace se rapprocher de lui et il se retourna automatiquement pour saluer. Ce genre de politesse devenait rapidement une seconde nature chez les chevaliers.

"- Law, je suis content de vous voir revenu. Le royaume a besoin de personnes comme vous et les bons chevaliers ne sont pas de trop.

\- Je vous en prie, mon prince. Baterilla n'a pas changé.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre maître. C'était un homme admirable, je l'aimais beaucoup.

\- Il faut vivre avec, murmura simplement le Loup qui ne savait plus que dire.

\- Vous affrontez la douleur avec beaucoup de courage. Je n'aimerais pas vous avoir en ennemi, chevalier du Loup.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas. Et j'apprends que je reviens à temps pour votre mariage.

\- Oui ! sourit le noble. Et à ce propos, j'aurais un service à te demander.

\- Je vous écoute, mon prince.

\- Comme tu le sais, le commandement des chevaliers va revenir à Marco car c'est son rôle Cependant, je trouve injuste de ne pas te mettre à l'honneur et c'est pourquoi j'aimerais t'attribuer une nouvelle charge, le temps de te permettre de monter dans la hiérarchie

\- C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites là, de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Vous voyez là-bas la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns ? Il s'agit de ma promise.

\- La femme à côté de celle avec les cheveux bleus ? Elle est très belle.

\- Celle avec les cheveux bleus est d'ailleurs une femme chevalier du Nord.

\- Vraiment ? Cela promet d'être intéressant. Je suppose qu'elle protège votre fiancée ?

\- En effet, mais c'est la protection accordée par sa famille. J'aimerais moi aussi lui accorder ma protection, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Vous voudriez donc que je devienne son chevalier lige ?

\- Oui, uniquement si tu es d'accord.

\- C'est un honneur immense pour quelqu'un comme moi qui ne vient de nulle part. Je tâcherais de ne pas vous le faire regretter.

\- Tout ira bien, je le sais. Allez, viens, les autres chevaliers veulent entendre ton récit et moi de même. Ce combat contre le dragon surtout, qui a tué Corazon. C'est toi qui l'as achevé ? "

Law aurait voulu s'en aller mais il ne pouvait pas et suivit donc le prince vers les autres chevaliers. Encore une fois, il allait devoir revivre la mort de Corazon et ce combat désespéré contre un monstre sanguinaire. Il ne fit même pas semblant de sourire et garda ce même visage froid qui lui avait valu en partie son surnom. C'était le mieux à faire.

Les danses continuaient encore et Kalgara les regardait avec bonne humeur. Sa femme aurait adoré cela, elle aussi. En attendant, c'était sa fille qui profitait du spectacle. Dire que ses deux autres enfants allaient arriver dans quelques jours ! Il était très impatient de les retrouver, n'aimant pas se séparer de sa famille. Quand il était loin d'eux, il avait la désagréable impression qu'ils n'existaient plus à cause de la distance et cela le dérangeait réellement beaucoup. Une violente toux le prit soudain et il fit de son mieux pour être discret, même si ce n'était pas facile. Il dut sortir un petit bout de tissu qu'il gardait toujours avec lui et cracha une légère quantité de sang. Cela faisait quelques jours que cela avait commencés et visiblement, ce mal ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

"- Tout va bien mon ami ? demanda soudain Roger, s'approchant de lui.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ce n'est rien. Une petite maladie de printemps, je suppose. Et dire que je n'attrape jamais de rhume !

\- Haha, oui, ce doit être un petit virus attiré par la chaleur. J'en ai déjà eu plusieurs années de suite. C'est désagréable mais cela finit toujours par passer.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter alors.

\- Passez tout de même voir mon médecin. On ne sait jamais, avec votre organisme nordique, cela pourrait vous gêner plus qu'un autochtone.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, merci de votre prévenance.

\- Entre futurs beaux-pères, c'est normal non ? D'ailleurs, à ce propose, les préparatifs avancent bien et vite. Ce sera une fête grandiose avec un tournoi fabuleux !

\- Vous vous donnez beaucoup de mal, mon roi.

\- C'est mon fils unique, vous savez, je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. De même que beaucoup de mes chevaliers donneraient leur vie dans l'instant pour lui si je le leur demandais.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

\- Quand doivent arriver vos autres enfants ?

\- Dans quelques jours, je ne peux être plus précis. Ils me tardent de les voir.

\- Moi aussi. Il faut tout de même que je rencontre ma belle famille ! Mais regardez un peu nos enfants présents comme ils sont adorables ! "

Kalgara regarda dans la même direction que Roger et vit le prince se rapprocher de Saphir qui souriait doucement. Les deux semblaient très heureux d'être ensemble, du moins c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Le roi du Lion blanc espéra que le roi des rois n'avait pas remarqué les regards mauvais que Crystal lançait à son fils. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à la jeune femme. Pour le moment, les choses se portaient plutôt bien, il fallait simplement espérer que cette maladie disparaîtrait le plus vite possible. Kalgara n'en doutait pas un seul instant pour ce dernier point.

Antonio n'avait pas été convié officiellement à la fête pour le retour des chevaliers, même en tant que serviteur. Suite à un conseil du roi Kalgara, il avait donc préféré ne pas s'y montrer. Dans cette cours, mieux valait ne rien se permettre, on ne savait jamais. Le garçon se promenait donc dans la basse-ville, malgré la pluie. Il avait connu pire avec la neige à Skypea. Il apprit ainsi à découvrir les ruelles ainsi que la façon dont elles se connectaient entre elles. Cela pouvait toujours servir. Pourtant, au bout de deux heures de déambulation, il commença à fatiguer sérieusement et décida de se prendre un peu de repos dans une petite taverne.

" Bon, je n'ai qu'à aller dans celle-là !"

La fameuse taverne dont il venait de parler se nommait L'Oro Jackson et elle était très connue non seulement pour ses bons alcools mais aussi parce qu'elle servait des sirops de fruits délicieusement frais aux parfums très variés. Il entra donc à l'intérieur, salua les occupant et commandant un sirop de cassis avant de s'installer tranquillement sur une petite table, écoutant les ragots autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua trois personnes sur une table qui en toute logique auraient dû être présentes à la cérémonie de retour des chevaliers.

" Hum, pourtant, ce monde-là devait être invité, il faudra que je demande à Crystal. "

Les trois personnes étaient un homme et deux femmes, d'âges différents. Si le garçon et une des femmes ne devaient avoir que peu de différence dans leur jeunesse, l'autre femme était bien plus mûre, tout en conservant une beauté renversante avec ses longs cheveux blancs et ses traits fins. Antonio l'avait appris, elle se nommait Olivia et était la plus grande historienne de tout le royaume, peut-être même de tout Oren, aussi aurait-elle dut être présente auprès de la cours. Pourtant, elle était là, dans cette taverne, en compagnie de ses deux enfants.

Son ainé était un garçon aux traits légèrement féminins, habillé plus correctement que de nombreux hommes plus nobles et se tenant bien droit. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés parfaitement, tout en lui respirait l'élégance. Il se nommait Izou et était un courtisan, maîtrisant de nombreux arts tels que la musique ou la danse, un jeune homme capable de servir les nobles. Sa soeur ressemblait encore plus à leur mère si cela était possible, bien qu'elle partageait ses longs cheveux sombres avec son ainé. Pour le reste, Robin était une Olivia miniature qui ne manquait pas de charme. Il était difficile de croire qu'une femme comme l'historienne qui gardait aussi farouchement son célibat avait pu avoir des enfants mais la réalité s'imposait clairement. Antonio continua de boire son verre, tout en écoutant aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait leur conversation.

"- Mère, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas au palais ? demanda Izou.

\- Je n'avais pas envie d'y être, répondit-elle nonchalamment, sans exprimer aucune émotion.

\- Pourtant, vous êtes l'historienne du palais, lui reprocha sa fille. Votre absence sera très probablement remarquée.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de voir le père de l'un d'entre vous...

\- Il nous est facile de deviner qu'il s'agit d'Edward, murmura Robin à voix si basse qu'Antonio parvint à peine à tout entendre. Nous savons qui sont nos parents. Le géant est le père d'Izou tandis que mon père est étranger et...

\- Ne parle pas de cela en publique ! grinça sa mère.

\- Le sujet n'est pas là. Ce n'est pas votre genre de faire des manières, constata son fils. Pourquoi nous avez vous fait venir ici ? Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose et pour nous faire rater la cérémonie, ce doit être important.

\- Ce n'est pas si important... Ou plutôt, cela pourrait l'être, souffla Olivia. Au moins ici, il y a moins de monde, surtout pendant cette fameuse petite fête et ainsi, je suis certaine que des oreilles indiscrètes ne nous entendront pas.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'étonna Robin, tandis qu'Antonio commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- Ce que je vais vous dire n'est qu'un avertissement, souvenez-vous en. J'ai l'impression qu'un complot se trame quelque part, dans cette citée.

\- Un complot ? murmurèrent ses deux enfants, baissant encore d'un ton.

\- Oui. Je ne peux vous révéler les propos que j'ai entendu, ni même de qui je les ai entendu mais j'ai bien peur que quelqu'un ne cherche à corrompre ce royaume, peut-être même à le détruire en partant de ses fondations.

\- Quelqu'un voudrait tuer le roi ? devina Izou. Mais pourquoi ? Notre royaume est florissant sous le règne de Roger et il est un roi bien aimé.

\- Cela, je le sais mais justement. C'est toujours quand les choses vont pour le mieux qu'un coup d'état arrive, l'histoire ne l'a que trop prouvé. Un mariage princier serait de plus un endroit parfait, avec autant de monde, soit autant de présumés coupables. N'oubliez pas également que je me renseigne sur les autres royaumes et certains sont loin d'être sages...

\- Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas nous en dire plus ? demanda sa fille.

\- Mes soupçons pourraient vous mettre en danger. Je voulais simplement vous lancer un avertissement car je prends la chose très au sérieux : méfiez-vous de tout le monde lors du mariage et des festivités. Peut-être que ce n'était que des paroles d'ivrogne, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire. De plus...

\- Oui, l'encouragèrent ses enfants.

\- Vous n'êtes pas des enfants légitimes alors... Vous seriez facilement accusés, j'en ai peur, d'autant que vos pères ne sont pas n'importe qui. "

Antonio en avait entendu assez et il ressortit dehors sans se faire remarquer. Il fallait qu'il raconte cela à quelqu'un mais à qui ? Saphir ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit de l'inquiéter pour rien. Crystal ? Même à elle, il avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive des ennuis, parce qu'elle voudrait se mêler de choses qui ne la regardaient pas. Alors Sasha ? Non, il ne la connaissait pas encore assez. Pour l'instant, il préféra garder l'avertissement pour lui-même et n'en parler uniquement s'il y avait un danger immédiat, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour l'instant. Quand il retourna vers l'appartement du Lion Blanc, il espéra que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Voir Crystal et Saphir qui rentraient de la cérémonie lui remit du baume au coeur. Ces deux-là étaient ses amies, il ne laisserait rien leur arriver. Du moins, s'il pouvait l'éviter...

Quelques jours plus tard, la famille royale du Lion blanc arriva, avec les enfants de Kalgara, leur famille, une suite de chevaliers, de seigneurs et de serviteurs. Ni la mère d'Antonio ni la mère de Crystal n'était présente, car il fallait bien laisser un peu de monde pour gérer le domaine. Le vieux Shandia avait également été laissé en arrière pour gérer le royaume, lourde tâche compte tenu de son âge mais qu'il appliquerait à merveille. On pouvait se fier aux seigneurs du Lion blanc. Saphir fut très heureuse de retrouver sa soeur et son frère. Ce dernier demeura assez froid avec le prince Ace, tout en se montrant poli. Il n'avait toujours pas accepté qu'on lui prenne sa petite soeur. Wiper était une vraie tête de mule, selon ce qu'avait dit Musse, mais avec le temps, cela s'arrangerait.

Ainsi donc, la délégation du Lion Blanc prit place dans les mêmes appartements que les autres qui parurent subitement beaucoup moins grands. Le temps avançait et l'été était très proche. Il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des autres royaumes qui allait survenir très rapidement et le mariage pourrait ensuite être célébré. C'était un évènement que tout Baterilla attendait car on aimait beaucoup le prince et personne n'avait rien contre la demoiselle du Nord. La chaleur grimpa encore dans le royaume d'Ardent et le thermomètre ne semblait pas près de baisser.

* * *

 **Yop, et voilà un autre petit chapitre ! Par contre, je n'ai plus que 7 chapitres d'avance et vu comme j'avance à la vitesse d'un escargot sur l'écriture en ce moment, je vais passer à un rythme de parution d'un chapitre toutes les trois semaines. Je suis désolée mais ça vaut mieux plutôt qu'une attente interminable si je prends trop de retard ! Dès que je pourrais augmenter la fréquence de publication, je le ferai ! Mais la fac m'occupe pas mal et faut pas croire, il faut quand même bosser pour y arriver, même en licence !**

 **Bref, revenons au chapitre ! J'ai eu le temps de développer un peu plus Sasha et j'en suis bien contente, parce que je l'aime beaucoup cette OC ! On voit également l'apparition de Law, qui est une horreur à écrire en version médiévale, j'espère que mon interprétation vous plait quand même ! Antonio entend de drôle de ragots en ville, aussi. Et Kalgara qui commence à être malade... Des suppositions peut-être ? *rigole sous cape***

 **L'intrigue se met doucement en place, encore une fois, mais les choses avancent ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra énormément de nouveaux personnages arriver. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne retenez pas tout, chacun aura son rôle plus tard dans l'histoire, ou sa petite apparition dans un coin de chapitre au moins ! A dans trois semaines, sauf si je change d'avis entre temps !**


	10. Encore plus de monde

Saphir tournait en rond dans ses appartements, vêtue d'une robe magnifique de couleur fushia. Dans le Nord, elle n'aurait jamais rien porté de tel mais Baterilla avait bouleversé toutes ses habitudes. Peut-être aussi les goûts du prince Ace entrait-il en jeu mais elle ne voulait pas trop y penser. Elle jouait actuellement avec les plis du vêtement, étant dans un grand état d'inquiétude, puisqu'en ce jour, les différents rois d'Oren allaient venir avec toute leur suite se présenter devant le roi des rois. Bien sûr, cela signifiait la présence d'Ace et donc forcément la sienne. C'était pour son mariage qu'ils étaient venus, ils avaient le droit de la voir. L'idée d'un jugement de la part de tous ces gens importants la troublait grandement.

" Sois forte, tout va bien se passer. "

Un bruit de bottes se fit entendre dans le couloir. Crystal l'attendait probablement pour la conduire à la grande salle. Crystal était toujours là quand il y avait besoin d'elle et pour cela, Saphir l'adorait. La brune prit une grande inspiration et sortie de sa chambre. Son amie chevalier était bien là mais une autre personne se trouvait présente : le prince en personne. Il était magnifiquement vêtu dans une tenue d'apparat noir et rouge qui lui allait à ravir. Saphir ne put retenir un petit sourire à son attention et il le lui rendit tout naturellement. L'éclair bleu gronda discrètement.

"- Vous êtes ravissante, princesse, déclara avec politesse le brun.

\- Il en va de même pour vous, mon prince. Vous êtes d'une rare élégance.

\- Êtes-vous fin prête ? Tout le monde n'attend plus que nous avant d'accueillir les invités.

\- Oui, je peux vous suivre. J'espère ne causer aucun retard.

\- Non, absolument pas. Nous sommes même en avance. Puis-je vous prendre le bras ?

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le demander. "

D'un geste gracieux, il lui prit doucement le bras. Saphir pensa qu'ils devaient vraiment avoir l'air d'un couple ainsi mais c'était le but recherché. Un couple. Elle ne se faisait toujours pas à cette idée car si elle appréciait le prince, l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Une question dont elle ignorait la réponse. Il fallait y aller de toute façon. Au moment où ils passèrent à côté de Crystal pour se rendre à la salle du trône, la femme chevalier se mit derrière eux, les suivant en tant que garde du corps. Discrètement, elle glissa un mot à l'oreille du prince des princes, sachant que cela pouvait lui coûter beaucoup.

"- Faites attention à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je vous en voudrais.

\- Je la protègerais, murmura-t-il en retour. Soyez rassurée.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda la fille de Kalgara.

\- Nullement. Continuons, damoiselle Saphir. "

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle du trône et se placèrent aux côtés de Roger, installé sur son trône. Auprès de lui se trouvaient également la reine Rouge, Kalgara et Wiper. Les autres nobles étaient répartis sur les côtés de la salle et plus on s'approchait de la porte d'entrée, moins la noblesse des personnes était grande. Saphir repéra Sasha et Antonio tandis qu'elle s'asseyait. Des regards se portaient sur elle, la mettant mal à l'aise mais elle fit mine de les ignorer. Son frère échangea un discret clin d'oeil avec elle, signifiant qu'il était prêt à tuer quiconque lui manquerait de respect. La brune espérait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à ce point là.

En attendant que les premiers invités arrivent, la princesse promena son regard sur l'assistance, souriant avec gentillesse pour essayer d'imiter son fiancé. Il semblait tellement populaire en comparaison, même le roi Kalgara semblait être apprécié par le peuple. Saphir observa les chevaliers d'Ardent, qui ne s'étaient pas mélangés avec ceux du Lion Blanc et vit le protecteur qu'on lui avait attribué, le chevalier du Loup. Law la regarda aussi et inclina poliment la tête, sans émotion. Elle lui rendit son salut. Il était difficile pour la jeune femme de savoir si elle l'appréciait ou non. Il faisait son travail et se montrait poli avec elle, voilà tout. Ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

"- Mesdames et Messieurs, clama un hérault, qui n'était autre qu'Izou, désigné pour l'occasion. Voici le royaume de la fée aux perles !

\- Levez-vous pour les accueillir ! " ordonna Roger, et il fut obéit aussitôt.

Alors que tout le monde se tenait bien droit, la délégation de la fée aux perles entra. En premier venait le roi Neptune arborant son immense couronne sur sa crinière rousse, suivi de près par la belle reine blonde qu'était Otohime. On pourrait se demander comment les hommes-poissons se déplaçaient mais ils se débrouillaient à l'aide d'un système de bulles géantes sur la terre ferme. Derrière le couple arrivait le prince Fukaboshi, possédant des cheveux bleus et une musculature impressionnante, en compagnie de sa fiancé, Ishilly, une sirène aux cheveux sombre et à l'air malicieux. La princesse les accompagnait, à savoir Shirahoshi, une grande sirène aux cheveux roses et à l'air timide. Ces personnes constituaient le corps de la famille royale et donc les personnes les plus importantes.

Tout un cortège suivait derrière eux, et Saphir reconnut quelques personnes dont son père lui avait parlé, voire même qu'elle avait déjà vu au Lion Blanc, dans ce qui semblait être désormais une autre vie. En premier lieu arrivait l'argentier et plus grand conseiller du royaume, soit Jimbei, en compagnie de sa femme, la belle sirène au style sombre du nom de Shirley. Avec eux marchaient leur fils, Hatchi, un chevalier qu'on appelait le vif, homme-poisson ayant six bras, tenant d'ailleurs celui de sa femme, une sirène aux cheveux verts toute frêle qui s'appelait Caïmie. En second lieu, le père d'Ishilly arriva, c'était un chevalier à la musculature imposante, d'où son surnom le poing massif et même dans le Sud, nul n'ignorait qui état Hack. D'autres chevaliers venaient ensuite comme Tom dit l'ingénieux ou encore son fils Arlong, qu'on surnommait l'assaillant. Saphir vit qu'il avait même emmené le bouffon de la cours, un étrange personnage qu'elle entendit appeler Moria.

"- Mon cher Neptune, bienvenue à Baterilla !

\- C'est un plaisir, roi des rois ! Ta cité est toujours aussi accueillante !

\- Je vois que tu as emmené toute ta cours ou presque.

\- Bien sûr, personne ne voulait manquer cela. Mes chevaliers ont hâte de participer à tes épreuves, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et j'ai aussi emmené mon maître constructeur de bateau, qui doit arriver demain. Il est parti avec du retard.

\- C'est parfait mon ami, je voulais avoir son avis justement. Installe toi où tu le souhaites pour que nous puissions accueillir les autres, pour l'heure, la place ne manque pas.

\- Je gage que ce ne sera plus le cas lorsque les cinq autres nations seront venues ! " rit l'homme-poisson et ses sujets l'imitèrent.

Le royaume de la fée aux perles venait tout juste de s'installer dans un coin de la vaste salle que la délégation suivante arriva. L'ambiance se refroidit subitement car il s'agissait des Sylves Dorées, dont les relations avec Ardent n'avaient jamais été très bonnes. Roger dévisagea sans rien dire le grand Sengoku qui fit de même. Sa femme Tsuru et ses trois fils l'accompagnaient de près. Sakazuki l'ainé avait même sa femme Hina à ses côtés ainsi que son fils, le jeune Kobby aux cheveux aussi roses que ceux de sa mère. Ace nota pour lui-même que la bâtarde d'Hina n'était pas présente.

Dans un silence tout aussi pesant, une foule de seigneurs et chevaliers entrèrent. Kalgara en connaissait bien certains puisque le royaume des Sylves Dorées partageait une longue frontière avec le sien. Il reconnut donc aisément Zephyr, un haut conseiller qui pouvait se targuer d'être le père d'Hina, ainsi que Fujitora, un ancien chevalier qu'on appelait l'aveugle en raison de sa cécité. Ce dernier avait emmené son fils avec lui, grand chevalier qu'on appelait le chasseur mais dont le vrai prénom était Smoker. Un autre grand seigneur, presque aussi grand qu'Edward le géant apparut, nommé Magellan, accompagné de sa famille, soit son frère Shiryu chevalier dit le pluvieux, sa femme Sady et son fils Hanyabal, l'écuyer même de son frère. Il n'avait pas fait l'affront d'emmener le bâtard né de sa femme non plus. Saphir reconnu des chevaliers comme Kuma l'ours ou Momonza l'insensible, ce dernier ayant emmené sa fille qui s'appelait Rika. Saphir remarqua également un homme, probablement l'écuyer de Borsalino d'après sa position, qui s'appelait Fullbody. Personne n'échangea une parole pendant un moment avant que la situation ne se décoince.

"- Noble roi Sengoku ainsi que vous tous, bienvenue à Baterilla ! déclara Rouge avec une diplomatie qui forçait l'admiration.

\- C'est aimable à vous, répondit Tsuru. Notre route s'est très bien passé, comme l'avait prédit notre devin Jango, tout va donc pour le mieux.

\- Tout ira pour le mieux, articula Roger.

\- Assurément, répondit Sengoku. Voilà longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu. Je suis heureux que nous puissions nous revoir en amis.

\- Cela n'est que trop vrai, Sengoku.

\- Allons, c'est le mariage de votre fils, je ne vais pas ramener de vieux sujets de discorde sur le tapis. Nous sommes là pour un événement joyeux.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, roi des Sylves Sorées, sourit la reine d'Ardent. Je vous prie de prendre place avec les vôtres là où vous jugerez que cela vous siéra le mieux.

\- Une telle hospitalité... Je saurais m'en souvenir. Et vous voilà, prince Ace, déjà un homme ! Le temps passe vite. Tous mes voeux pour vous et votre future femme.

\- Merci, roi Sengoku. Votre gentillesse me va droit au coeur.

\- Tant que ce n'est que de la gentillesse, murmura le roi des rois et seuls Rouge, Kalgara, Ace et Saphir entendirent cette phrase. Installez vous donc ! "

Sengoku et sa suite prirent tout leur temps pour s'installer, comme un fait exprès. L'ambiance était plus douce mais la situation n'en était pas moins tendue pourtant. Un froid demeurait qui mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise. Heureusement, la prochaine délégation eut tôt fait de ramener la bonne humeur puisqu'il s'agissait d'un royaume qui s'entendait bien avec absolument tout le monde, sans exception, un royaume sans ennemi pour ainsi dire et qui inspirait la joie à quiconque en entendait parler.

"- Le royaume de Carm ! clama Izou.

\- C'est nous que voilà ! " s'exclama le souverain de Carm en poussant les portes de la salle avec force, riant de surcroit.

Garp avait toujours été ainsi, très nature et c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il s'entendait aussi avec Ardent qu'avec les Sylves Dorées. Avec lui venait la rouquine Dadan qui semblait en permanence d'une humeur sombre, ce qui tranchait avec son mari. Non loin de sa reine, le sombre prince déjà veuf Dragon, du moins, c'est là qu'il aurait du se trouver mais Dragon était resté à Carm pour veiller sur le royaume qui lui appartiendrait un jour. Son fils le remplaçait très bien et Garp était content d'avoir son petit-fils Luffy à ses côtés même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué publiquement devant ce dernier. Le prince rayonnait de bonne humeur et Ace était content de le voir car ils étaient très amis.

"- Ace ! s'exclama Luffy, sans aucune politesse.

\- Luffy, répondit le prince d'Ardent, nullement choqué. Il y a si longtemps !

\- Parle plus poliment, idiot ! rabroua Garp. C'est le fils de Roger le roi des rois avant d'être ton ami ! Non mais ces jeunes !"

Cela fit rire les deux garçons ainsi que d'autres personnes dont Norane qui avait eut le droit de faire partie du cortège. Sa mère avait été noble après tout, même si elle était mort de nombreuses années auparavant. Pendant un moment, la brune eut l'impression que le grand Roger la fixait mais finit par se rendre compte qu'il faisait cela avec tous les autres. Le roi des rois essayait probablement d'identifier toutes les personnes présentes et elle lui avait peut-être posé une colle, car elle s'apparentait plus à une servante qu'à une noble à ses yeux. Les grands ne s'embarrassent pas de retenir ce genre de choses.

Pourtant, Roger se souvenait d'elle, il l'avait vu quand il était allé à Carm et déjà, elle semblait veiller sur Luffy. Il détourna son attention vers d'autres personnages plus hauts placées, comme par exemple le chevalier Zeff à la barde blonde qu'on nommait l'unijambiste depuis qu'un tournoi lui avait coûté une de ses jambes et son fils Sanji, un blond également. Ce dernier était très prometteur mais n'était encore qu'écuyer, du chevalier Drake justement, celui qu'on avait baptisé le pourfendeur, un roux éprit de justice. Il voyageait d'ailleurs avec sa famille, composée de sa femme Belmer au caractère bien trempé, sa fille cadette Nami qui avait hérité de ses cheveux et son ainé dont la crinière virait carrément vers le rouge, le chevalier appelé le sanglant, Kidd de son vrai nom. Norane avait beaucoup d'admiration pour lui car il avait su se faire un nom sans rester cacher dans l'ombre de son paternel.

D'autres personnes encore venaient, comme le chevalier Dalton dit le preux, près de son fils Killer, un blond tranchant avec le brun de son géniteur et portant toujours un masque pour une raison mystérieuse. Il avait eut la chance d'être nommé écuyer de Kidd. Venait ensuite le seigneur chevalier surnommé le renard de feu, Kinemon de son vrai nom ainsi que sa famille. Sa femme avait des allures de travesti, son nom d'ailleurs, Ivankov, semblait plutôt masculin. Kinemon avait deux fils, le premier Bonclay était très proche du jeune prince, jouant un rôle de courtisan alors que le deuxième, Momonosuke, était très jeune et avait encore la vie devant lui. Enfin, on trouvait aussi Bartolomeo, chevalier aux cheveux verts qu'on appelait le possessif, juste à côté d'un conseiller nommé Kuro que personne n'écoutait jamais. Il avait vraiment mal choisi sa fonction le pauvre.

"- Alors ton Ace va se marier, vieille branche ? s'exclama Garp, probablement la seule personne autorisée à parler ainsi au roi des rois.

\- Et grand-père qui parle de politesse, râla tout bas Luffy, faisant sourire Norane.

\- En effet, mon ami. Je suis heureux que tu aies pu venir !

\- Nous n'aurions manqué ça pour rien au monde ! Dragon s'excuse de son absence, depuis quelques années, les mariages ne lui vont guère.

\- Nous pouvons comprendre, s'inclina Rouge.

\- Alors prince Ace, tous mes voeux, sourit Garp, comme s'il parlait à un autre de ses petits fils. Tu as de la chance, ta future est très jolie, la chance te sourit.

\- Il y a un sous-entendu ici ou je ne suis pas la reine de Carm, gronda intérieurement Dadan.

\- Oui, j'ai de la chance, roi Garp ! sourit Ace.

\- Merci beaucoup, s'inclina Saphir, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

\- Jolie demoiselle, fit le vieil homme, s'adoucissant au contact de la brune. Je te souhaite de nombreuses années de bonheur et une vie heureuse. Si jamais ce gamin s'occuper mal de toi, je lui apprendrais la vie ! Tu m'entends Ace ? Rends la heureuse cette petite !

\- J'ai compris, grand-père.

\- Bon, voilà que je gagne un petit-fils ! Alors, je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on s'installe quelque part... Tiens, Sengoku, mon vieux ! Nous arrivons à côté de toi !

\- Tu n'as pas changé, soupira l'homme des Sylves Dorées.

\- Trois délégations sont arrivées déjà et il reste encore suffisamment de place. Cela ne présage que du bon, tout cela ! déclara Roger.

\- Sire, appela Izou. Voici la délégation du Désert Argenté !

\- Alors, accueillons les comme il se doit ! "

Le roi Riku entra en premier, l'air extrêmement fatigué. En effet, le voyage pour venir avait été mouvementé, entre une tempête en pleine mer et une attaque de voleurs sur la route. Si le roi paraissait fier, il semblait pourtant avoir une certaine malchance. Rien que sa reine le prouvait. Hancock portait une robe qui mettait bien en valeur ses formes féminines et plaisait énormément à la gente masculine mais personne n'était dupe : elle n'était à sa fonction qu'en tant que figurante, Riku se moquait bien d'elle. Le reste de la famille royale était présent, avec l'ainée Scarlet, son mari Kyros et sa fille Rebecca, ainsi que la seconde fille du roi, Violette. La mère du roi était restée au palais du Désert Argenté pour veiller à la tranquillité du lieu.

Encore une fois, de nombreux chevaliers et seigneurs étaient présents. Le premier chevalier reconnaissable était Hawkins dit le devin, avec son air sombre et sa longue chevelure blonde, se tenant aux côtés d'un autre chevalier blond, son fils, qu'on nommait l'étalon blanc. Cavendish aurait pu avoir un bel avenir dans le Désert Argenté, hélas, il était né de l'union d'Hawkins avec Hancock, ce qui posait certains problèmes, comme on peut le deviner. Après eux venait un grand seigneur du royaume à savoir Cobra, ainsi que sa femme, la belle Titi. Le couple avait deux enfants, une fille du nom de Vivi, une princesse jolie aux cheveux bleus sublimes et un fils aux cheveux de même couleur que sa soeur, répondant au nom de Cuty Flam. Il était pour sa part chevalier et pour une raison connue de lui seul, on lui avait donné pour surnom le Franky.

D'autres chevaliers encore remplissaient la délégation, comme Pell le rapace et son fils Kohza qui était un excellent stratège. On notait aussi le chevalier Shaka le fidèle, gardant près de lui son fils Ussop qui était l'écuyer de Cuty Flam. Pour finir, Roger reconnu le conseiller Igaram, qui avait emmené sa fille Kaya, alors que cette dernière n'était pas issue d'une naissance officielle. Le roi des rois songeait que ce royaume était peut-être encore plus neutre que Carm, s'isolant un peu volontairement. Le roi Riku était quelqu'un de très gentil mais le grand roi avait toujours eu des doutes. Quelqu'un qu'on connait mal peut réserver des surprises.

"- Roi Riku, bienvenue à Baterilla, l'accueillit Roger, suivant la rengaine habituelle.

\- Je vous remercie, la route a été plus longue que prévu et nous ne sommes pas fâchés d'arriver enfin dans votre belle ville.

\- Vous pourrez prendre du repos, les festivités ne démarrent pas tout de suite, assura Rouge.

\- Nous pourrons prendre le temps de visiter Baterilla, déclara Hancock. Je suis certains que votre ville regorge de choses intéressantes, ajouta-t-elle, et tout le monde comprit très bien qu'elle ne parlait pas de paysage ni de monument.

\- Quelle femme horrible, grinça Sasha dans le public.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva discrètement Crystal, observant la délégation s'installer. J'espère ne jamais avoir affaires avec elle. "

Peu de gens appréciaient Hancock et ces admirateurs faisaient bien entendu partis de la gente masculine. Si elle était effectivement très belle, cela semblait être tout ce qu'elle avait pour elle. Cette femme aimait les plaisirs et ne s'en cachait pas. Le pauvre Riku aurait mérité quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un d'aussi bon que sa première femme mais il n'avait pas eu de chance. Du moins, c'est ce qui se voyait, peut-être en était-il autrement en réalité ? Nulle n'en savait rien. Crystal et Sasha évitèrent de discuter plus, de peur d'attirer l'attention. Par chance, seul Law les entendit mais il partageait leur avis.

Sans avoir été annoncée, une nouvelle délégation arriva, parée de couleurs chatoyantes, très tape à l'oeil. Cela n'étonna personne : l'archipel de Sipango était plutôt du genre à se faire remarquer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et son roi en était le premier exemple. Vêtu d'un manteau de plumes roses, ce quadragénaire blond arborait un sourire satisfait et une démarche relaxée. C'était le genre d'homme qui se sent à l'aise partout et Doflamingo était sûr de sa puissance. Plus discrète mais non moins belle, sa reine Monet se tenait à ses côtés, essayant d'être aussi digne de lui que possible. La petite fille du couple, Sugar, adorable avec sa petite robe et son air mignon, se collait à sa mère, intimidée par tout ce monde inconnu. Près du roi se trouvait son fils, blond comme lui mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là, car il avait des traits bien différents. Le prince d'Ardent lui adressa un sourire chaleureux car c'était un ami de longue date, un ami cher à son coeur.

" Sabo " souffla Ace, tandis que le blond lui envoyait un clin d'oeil.

Kalgara resta concentré car il avait eu assez peu de contact avec ce royaume, même s'il en connaissait les personnages les plus importants. Le conseiller qui venait juste après la famille royale par exemple n'était autre que Crocodile, un haut conseiller de Sipango, en compagnie de sa femme, tout aussi brune que lui, la jolie Baby 5. Leur fils Bellamy les suivait, ayant la chance d'être l'aide personnel du roi. Ce qui choquait, c'est qu'il était blond contrairement à ses parents et on se demandait parfois s'il n'y avait pas une histoire derrière tout cela. Le roi du Lion Blanc se reconcentra sur l'identification d'autres personnages et reconnut aussitôt le chevalier baptisé l'exécuteur, qui s'appelait Dazz en réalité. Alors qu'il arborait un crâne rasé, sa femme portait une opulente chevelure brune et s'appelait Paula, surnommée miss doublefinger car elle savait se défendre au corps à corps. Ils avaient deux enfants, mais comme tous les enfants de l'archipel de Sipango, on se demandait si c'était vraiment les leur. Il y avait un garçon blond très fin possédant un large sourire et qui était l'écuyer de Dazz, s'appelant Dellinger. Le deuxième enfant était une fille au visage doux, prénommée Koala.

Un autre chevalier entra, connu de tous puisqu'il s'agissait du lion d'or Shiki, un homme du même âge que Roger qui était encore vaillant. Avec lui, une femme imposante qu'on nommait Big Mom et un fils qui ne lui ressemblait en rien, avec une crinière brune et un air bizarre, en la personne de Caesar. Un autre fils du couple était là, plus discret, brun comme Caesar et s'appelant Galdino, destiné à devenir écuyer. Saphir reconnut quelques chevaliers, à savoir Vergo le terrifiant, un brun au regard froid, Pica l'infrangible, une montagne de muscles ne parlant pas souvent, Diamante le léger, un homme qui aimait bien se mettre en avant ou encore Trebol l'intouchable, qui paraissait assez vieux.

Parmi tout ce monde, il y avait Borata aussi mais que personne ne reconnaissait. Elle n'était qu'une dame de compagnie après tout. Doflamingo l'avait mis loin de lui dans le cortège et cela l'avait vexé mais elle prenait sur elle pour rester digne. Il faudrait qu'elle lui en parle plus tard. Il y avait tant de monde à Baterilla mais ce n'était rien comparé à Dressrosa qui était véritablement surpeuplée. Ou peut-être était-ce la différence de taille qui créait cet effet ? La femme n'aurait su le dire. Elle se tint droit aux côtés de Vergo, attendant que le roi des rois daigne prononcer des mots de bienvenue.

"- Soyez les bienvenues à Baterilla, gens de l'archipel de Sipango ! déclara finalement Roger, qui commençait à en avoir assez de répéter sans cesse la même rengaine. Roi Doflamingo, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir.

\- C'est un plaisir de venir ici, fufufufu. Et pour un mariage en plus. Cela nous promet des événements passionnants, j'en suis convaincu.

\- Tu parles, gronda Law, serrant les dents.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? souffla Crystal en se retournant, surprise.

\- Hum, cela ne te regarde pas. Mais cet homme n'est pas un saint.

\- Même moi je m'en serais douté, pensa Antonio.

\- Prince Sabo, je suis heureux de vous revoir, sourit Ace.

\- Moi de même. Tous mes voeux à vous et votre fiancée.

\- C'est très gentil, prince Sabo, s'inclina Saphir.

\- Très bien, il ne manque plus qu'une délégation et nous saurons au complet.

\- Roi des rois, osa Monet. Devons nous comprendre que les festivités débutent dès ce soir ?

\- Oh non, ma chère. Pas avant une semaine. Je vous laisse un peu de temps pour vous reposer et pour que les chevaliers s'entraînent.

\- Ce temps sera utile à tout le monde " déclara Doflamingo, son éternel sourire en place.

La salle du trône commençait à être bondée mais l'archipel de Sipango trouva sans mal de la place. Kalgara avait bien du mal à cerner Doflamingo et en réalité, c'était le cas également de Roger. Derrière ce sourire, quels sombres desseins pouvaient bien se cacher ? Au même titre que Sengoku, il était un homme à surveiller, peut-être même plus. La seule personne en laquelle le roi des rois avait confiance dans cette délégation était le prince, un véritable modèle au milieu de tous ces personnages mystérieux.

" Voici la dernière délégation, déclara finalement Izou, dont le rôle touchait à sa fin. Veuillez accueillir le roi du Roc Sombre et sa suite ! "

Roger eut un sourire car le roi qui entra, Rayleigh à la chevelure grisonnante et aux yeux plein de sagesse, était un ami d'enfance cher à son coeur, au même titre qu'Ace avec Sabo et Luffy. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde, les deux souverains se seraient probablement donnés l'accolade, mais ils restèrent à distance. Les sourires en disaient assez longs. Rayleigh tenait fermement le bras de sa reine, la brune Shakky qui affichait son éternel sourire qui signifiait qu'elle avait un coup d'avance sur tout le monde. Juste derrière eux venait le prince Shanks, un rouquin portant trois cicatrices sur un oeil et ayant manqué de perdre un bras quelques années auparavant. Tout à fait digne de son père, il l'imitait en gardant près de lui sa propre fiancé qu'il n'avait pas encore épousé, la belle Makino.

"- Pour quand le mariage ? le taquinait souvent le roi des rois.

\- Quand le moment sera venu ! " répondait énigmatiquement Shanks.

Le Roc sombre avait emmené une grande suite aussi. En première ligne venait le père de Makino, Ben Becman, un homme toujours présent, à la chevelure un peu moins grise que son roi et qui était en quelque sorte le protecteur du prince. En second venait le chevalier connu pour son nez rouge à savoir Baggy le pleutre, pour qui personne n'avait beaucoup de considération, même sa femme, la jolie brune Abyrda. Le père de cette dernière, Yassop, chevalier surnommé le précis, se trouvait d'ailleurs non loin, ainsi que le propre père de Baggy, en la personne du chevalier Absalom dit l'invisible. Ce dernier était secondé par son épouse la grande Laura et discutait avec un chevalier appelé Lucky Roo, le rond.

Le grand conseiller Crocus était là aussi avec toute sa famille, Kalagara se rappelait de cet homme très cultivé. Sa femme, Kureha, médecin royal, n'était pas en reste et les deux étaient assez anciens. Ensemble, ils avaient eu deux filles qui avaient rencontré des destins différents et étaient présentes en ce jour. L'ainée était Perona, jolie femme aux cheveux roses et à l'air malicieux qui avait épousé rien de moins que le chevalier Mihawk, surnommé très justement le trancheur. Leur fils Zoro se tenait à leur côté, avec ses cheveux verts et son rôle d'écuyer de Shanks. Parfois, on se demandait s'il était vraiment le fils de Perona car il ne lui ressemblait en rien alors qu'il était très proche de son père mais cette dernière niait farouchement toute infidélité de son mari. La deuxième fille de Crocus et Kureha, Bonney, montrait une jeunesse éblouissante mais s'était retrouvé mariée au grand conseiller Tech, un homme dont le physique paraissait repoussant mais qui était loin d'être un idiot. Leur fille Kuina, une jolie brune, avait eut l'honneur de pouvoir être à leurs côtés dans la délégation.

" Et puis, il y a moi, l'écuyer de Mihawk ! "

C'était ce que pensait Alana, qui n'était pas à côté de son maître. Mihawk avait été on ne peut plus clair : il ne fallait pas qu'elle dise ouvertement qu'elle était son écuyer dans un premier temps, sinon elle risquait des problèmes. Cela rendait la jeune femme un peu triste de devoir se cacher mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne voulait pas causer de problème, même si une part rebelle d'elle-même aurait voulu voir la réaction de tout ce beau monde. Son regard se porta sur l'assistance et Alana eut la surprise de voir une femme aux cheveux bleus en armure. Cela la surprit et l'aida à avoir de l'espoir. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle pourra se révéler au grand jour dans ce Sud si dur avec les femmes souhaitant se battre ?

"- Vous voilà mon ami du Roc sombre, en bon dernier !

\- Vraiment roi des rois ? Ah, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes souvent les derniers.

\- Le meilleur pour la fin, tenta Shanks, l'air amusé.

\- Peut-être bien, sourit Roger. Et tu vois Rayleigh, j'aurais du parier à l'époque. J'aurai marié mon fils avant le tien ! Que dis-tu de ça ?

\- C'est en effet surprenant mais la vie est pleine de surprise et c'est aussi bien.

\- Dame Shakky, je suis ravie de vous revoir, assura Rouge.

\- Et moi donc, reine des reines. Il faudra que vous veniez nous rendre visite plus souvent.

\- Prince Ace, tous mes voeux, sourit paternellement Rayleigh. Je suis heureux de vivre encore pour vous voir trouver le bonheur.

\- Vous n'être pas si vieux, roi Rayleigh, répondit Ace. Je suis heureux que vous soyez présent pour ce jour important de ma vie.

\- Bien, tout le monde est réuni, même si je crois que cette salle du trône devra être agrandie. Je vous propose donc un petit rafraichissement ce soir puis une semaine de répit avant que le grand tournoi ne commence !

\- Longue vie au roi des rois ! " s'écria toute la salle ou presque.

Des serviteurs apparurent alors, apportant des boissons ainsi que des mets délicieux que les invités s'empressèrent de goûter. Tout le monde discutait, cherchant des connaissances, des amis ou parfois de nouvelles rencontres. Cela créait une belle cacophonie qui faisait mal à la tête de Saphir. Elle cherchait une issue mais tout le monde était occupé, même son prince qui discutait politique avec le prince de l'archipel de Sipango. Beaucoup de monde vint la saluer également mais elle se sentit très fatiguée. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna mais ce n'était ni son prince, ni son père, ni son frère, ni Crystal , ni Antonio, ni Sasha, ni même Law. Il s'agissait de Marco, commandant des chevaliers de Baterilla et qui lui souriait. Que voulait-il ?

"- Chevalier Marco, s'inclina-t-elle.

\- Princesse, le prince Ace m'a demandé de vous ramener dans vos appartement si vous étiez fatiguée puisque le chevalier Law ne peut s'en charger actuellement. Est-ce le cas ?

\- Ce serait très aimable à vous, en effet.

\- Dans ce cas, suivez moi, je vais nous frayer un chemin. "

Prenant Saphir par le bras, le chevalier du Phoenix créa sans trop de difficultés un chemin dans la foule et pu conduire la demoiselle vers ses appartements. La brune lui en était vraiment reconnaissante car le bruit commençait à l'insupporter réellement. Elle se demandait si Marco avait une raison précise d'être gentil avec elle ou s'il obéissait simplement aux ordres. Ce n'était pas une question très facile à poser mais elle voulait savoir au moins un peu. Ce capitaine des chevaliers l'intriguait beaucoup, derrière ses beaux yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds qui avaient fait chavirer plus d'une fille, sans parler de ses muscles saillants. C'était un bel homme au visage sans âge.

"- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, chevalier.

\- Ce n'est rien, princesse. J'ai simplement fait mon devoir.

\- Tout de même. Le bruit commençait vraiment à me faire mal à la tête mais c'était aussi mon devoir de rester auprès de toutes ces personnes et de les saluer.

\- Princesse, pour vous dire la vérité, j'éprouve une grande amitié pour le prince et je veille sur ce qui lui est cher. Vous êtes quelqu'un qu'il apprécie énormément alors si vous n'allez pas bien, lui non plus n'ira pas bien.

\- Le prince Ace a de la chance de vous avoir.

\- Cependant, j'ai également une grande affection pour vous, sourit-il, tendant une main comme pour toucher les cheveux de Saphir mais s'arrêtant avant.

\- Ah, je ne sais que dire devant tant de gentillesse.

\- Votre sourire suffit. Et ne vous en faites pas, je ne toucherais jamais vos cheveux. C'est un réflexe avec les femmes que j'aime bien.

\- Vous avez une fiancée ?

\- Non, j'ai simplement eu des expériences.

\- Alors je prierais la triade divine pour que vous trouviez quelqu'un.

\- C'est gentil à vous, princesse. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec le prince Ace. Rendez le heureux, il le mérite. "

Marco retourna dans la salle du trône tandis que Saphir s'installait sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Sous ses airs un peu froid, le chevalier Marco était vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil, qui tenait beaucoup au prince Ace. Elle avait certes eut un mouvement de recul quand il avait avancé sa main vers ses cheveux mais ce n'était pas grand chose, il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention. Au moins une personne de plus qu'elle pouvait croire.

 **Fin du chapitre 9**

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre avec plein de monde ! Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne retenez pas les rôles de tout le monde, ça reviendra petit à petit ! Chaque chose en son temps ! Mais je crois que, vu la vitesse à laquelle j'avance niveau écriture, je vais devoir passer à un chapitre par mois ! J'aurai aimé retrouver un rythme à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines mais ça va être compliqué actuellement !**

 **Vous avez pu découvrir les différentes familles royales ! Je me suis bien amusée sur certains liens familiaux (Doflamingo comme père de Sabo en est un exemple). Qu'en pensez-vous ? Il y a des choses qui vous ont surpris ? Amusés ?**

 **La scène entre Marco et Saphir à la fin semble tout à fait anodine mais elle trouvera son sens plus tard !**

 **On se retrouve pour le chapitre 10, avec le début du grand tournoi ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! A tout bientôt mes braves matelots !**


	11. Que la fête commence !

La grande fête pour le mariage du prince d'Ardent débuta à la fin du printemps, alors que l'été commençait à arriver, avec ses chaleurs torrides. Heureusement, un petit vent rendait la température tout à fait supportable, ce qui plut particulièrement aux nordiens. Saphir avait encore du mal à croire qu'on organisait tout cela pour elle, pour son mariage. Les habitants de Baterilla célébraient bien entendu plutôt le fils de leur roi mais elle avait le droit également à beaucoup d'attention, ce qui lui plaisait tout en l'effrayant. Les gens semblaient attendre quelque chose de sa part, comme si elle était capable de prodiges mais Saphir n'était en rien capable d'une telle chose selon son propre point de vue. Elle avait tellement peur de les décevoir que cela l'angoissait un peu. En ce deuxième jour de célébration, elle portait une robe rouge avec des dentelles noires, rappelant les couleurs du pays où elle se trouvait.

" J'espère que père ira vite mieux. "

Le roi Kalgara avait été très malade, crachant du sang lors de ses toux mais depuis quelques jours, les choses semblaient aller un peu mieux. Ou alors, il le cachait. Saphir connaissait trop bien son père pour ne pas penser à cette éventualité. Elle respira profondément et essaya de se détendre. Sourire, voilà, il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie comment on faisait. La foule ne voudrait pas la voir triste, surtout pas lors de festivités qui lui étaient destinées. Une lourde main cogna contre sa porte. Elle sut instinctivement de qui il s'agissait et se tourna en souriant sincèrement.

"- Entrez père ! appela-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux même pas espérer te faire une surprise, ma fille.

\- Certes non. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Plutôt bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Le plus important, c'est toi. Tout va bien ?

\- Je suis un peu tendue, mais cela passera, ne vous en faites pas.

\- C'est fou, murmura-t-il alors, en la regardant avec des yeux rêveurs. Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère dans cette tenue.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, cette robe est un cadeau du prince.

\- Peut-être mais ta mère en avait une semblable pour nos fiançailles. Tu es aussi belle qu'elle et cela me rappelle tant de souvenirs. A ce propos... Ta vision... L'as-tu eu à nouveau ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Plusieurs fois. Je ne comprends pas car la sensation est paradoxale sur le prince. D'un côté, je sais qu'il m'apportera du bonheur mais qu'en me liant à lui, une grande souffrance m'attend. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ne te tortures pas avec cela. Une seule question compte : l'aimes-tu ?

\- Oui. "

Elle s'étonna elle-même d'avoir répondu avec autant de franchise. La question lui avait toujours posé problème mais il fallait croire que ses sentiments s'étaient clarifiés tous seuls, à son insu. Un poids s'ôta de ses épaules et elle se sentit subitement plus légère. Son père sourit puis toussa légèrement. Il ne cracha pas de sang, ce qui était une nette amélioration. D'un petit coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, elle vit qu'un soleil radieux brillait dans un ciel bleu, que quelques traînées nuageuses occupaient par-ci par-là. C'était vraiment une très bonne journée.

"- Ma fille, que dirais-tu que nous y allions ? Le peuple n'attend que toi !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise papa ! Mais oui, allons-y !"

Elle lui prit le bras comme elle l'avait fait si souvent dans le Nord et ils sortirent de leurs appartements, en compagnie des gens du Lion Blanc dont les deux autres enfants de Kalgara. Ils gagnèrent en grand cortège la grande place où les épreuves du tournoi battaient leur plein depuis la veille déjà. On aurait dit que toute la ville, peut-être même tout Oren, s'était rassemblée ici pour assister à l'évènement. A grands cris, chacun encourageait son favori et c'était à celui qui donnerait le plus de voix. Saphir ne savait plus où regarder parmi toute cette foule qui cachait les épreuves mais quand elle parvint près des gradins, le peuple la salua très chaleureusement, ainsi qu'il seyait à une princesse. Bien sûr, ce n'était probablement rien par rapport au prince Ace mais au moins, on ne la détestait pas.

"- Mon frère, dis moi, demanda la brune à Wiper. Quelle est l'épreuve en cours ?

\- Celle du tir à l'arc. Et à en juger par les cris, il doit s'agir de la finale. Elle a commencé hier après-midi, une assez longue épreuve.

\- Pas autant que le sera la joute chevaleresque, déclara Musse.

\- Certes, mes enfants mais installons nous plutôt pour regarder tout cela, proposa Kalgara. Sinon, nous ne verrons rien du tout. "

Sa proposition fut bien sûre acceptée à l'unanimité. La famille du Nord s'installa dans les places d'honneur qui leur revenaient et Saphir se plaça à côté du prince Ace, déjà là depuis un moment visiblement. Il lui sourit avec chaleur et s'empressa de l'accueillir d'un baise-main, qui la fit rougir timidement. Se dire qu'il allait être son mari, non, vraiment, elle ne s'y habituait pas. Tandis qu'il la conduisait galamment à son siège, elle remarqua la présence d'un visiteur de l'autre côté du prince. Chaque jour, il lui avait dit qu'il en introduirait un différent, essayant de faire participer chaque royaume. Hier, il s'agissait du prince Luffy de Carm, qui s'était révélé d'une franchise désarmante mais très divertissant. Aujourd'hui, Saphir reconnut aussitôt la crinière blonde du prince de l'archipel de Sipango. Sabo se montra aussi poli que son voisin de prince, peut-être même un peu plus si cela était possible.

"- Princesse Saphir, un honneur, s'inclina-t-il.

\- De même pour moi, prince Sabo. Je suis enchantée de votre présence.

\- J'espère que cette impression durera, il n'est pas si aimable qu'il le parait, grinça le brun avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Réellement ? s'étonna la fille du Nord.

\- Non, je plaisantais, sourit Ace.

\- Ce n'est pas très drôle, rit à son tour Sabo. Tu n'as pas changé.

\- Jamais, assura le fils de Roger et Saphir comprit qu'ils étaient amis de longue date.

\- Chers princes, est-ce la finale du tir à l'arc comme me l'a suggéré mon frère ?

\- En effet, et même plus puisque le vainqueur vient tout juste d'être déclaré. Il s'agit de Yassop du Roc Sombre, le chevalier qu'on appelle le précis. Je comprends mieux pourquoi après sa performance, déclara Ace.

\- Le finaliste n'était pas en reste, nota Sabo. Il ne s'agissait que d'un simple écuyer mais cet Ussop du Désert Argenté est très prometteur."

Saphir se tourna vers la lice où elle put apercevoir le vainqueur qui profitait des ovations de la foule. Yassop portait une grande cape et des cheveux châtains coiffés en bataille qui créaient tout un personnage. Il mettait tout autant à l'honneur son rival en la personne d'Ussop qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi on l'acclamait autant. Un sourire timide naquit tout de même sur son visage et il salua la foule. Avec son jeune âge, il possédait un long nez et des cheveux frisés bruns. Les concurrents retiendraient son visage pour le prochain tournoi. Des serviteurs arrivèrent pour débarrasser la lice du tir et préparer la prochaine épreuve, celle des duels à l'épée. Des musiciens et des danseurs, dont Sasha, vinrent servir d'occupation au peuple en attendant. Les deux brunes se lancèrent un rapide regard puis la danseuse reprit son ballet, imperturbable et ses mouvements gracieux avaient quelque chose de magique.

"- Le duel d'épées va arriver ! s'exclama Ace. Quel dommage que Père n'ait pas souhaité que j'y participe, je me faisais fort de montrer qu'un prince n'est pas un minable.

\- Je partage votre peine, approuva Sabo. J'ai prié les chevaliers de mon archipel de faire de leur mieux pour me consoler de ne pas pouvoir y prendre part.

\- Mais n'est-ce point dangereux ? s'étonna la princesse.

\- Un peu, mais tellement grisant, déclarèrent les deux princes, rêveurs.

\- Tiens, remarqua le prince des princes. Voilà Law et Marco, je me demande s'ils vont participer. Phénix, Loup, appela-t-il pour qu'aussitôt, les deux nommés viennent vers lui et plient le genou pour le saluer, comme le voulait la bienséance.

\- Mon prince, déclara Marco. Princesse Saphir, prince Sabo.

\- Pouvons-nous vous être utile d'une quelconque manière que ce soit ? continua Law.

\- Nous voulions simplement savoir si vous comptiez participer aux épreuves de duel. Ou même à d'autres épreuves en réalité, poursuivit Ace.

\- Pour ma part, je n'ai pas encore décidé, déclara Marco. Le roi tient plutôt à ce que je veille sur la sécurité. Mes frères assureront très bien ce rôle, je n'en doute pas.

\- J'aurais aimé te voir jouter, avoua le fils de Roger.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais y réfléchir, s'inclina le blond, souriant.

\- Et toi, chevalier du Loup ? Voilà longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu te battre.

\- Mon prince, je ne prendrais part qu'aux joutes équestres.

\- L'épreuve reine, sourit Sabo. Et vous, chevalier Marco ?

\- La sécurité passe avant, seigneur. Cela dépendra des circonstances, même si je pense que mon rôle sera ailleurs, à mon grand regret.

\- Nous organiserons d'autres tournois, promit Ace. Et comme vous semblez bien informez, pourriez-vous nous dire quand doit reprendre l'épreuve des duels ?

\- J'ai bien peur qu'au vu du temps d'installation, cela ne se fasse pas avant le milieu de l'après-midi, craignit le chevalier blond.

\- Tant de temps ? s'étonna Sabo. Nous avons le temps de faire d'autres choses alors.

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller faire un tour puis de nous restaurer ? Au moins, nous avons tout le temps qu'il nous faut ! proposa le prince Ace. Phoenix, Loup, l'un de vous peut-il nous accompagner ? A moins que d'autres préparatifs...

\- Ce serait le chevalier Law qui vous suivra, s'excusa Marco. Pour ma part, je dois aller faire un tour de la ville. Navré, mon prince.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, c'est ton devoir. Allons nous promener, princesse.

\- Je vous suis, mon prince " accepta-t-elle.

En même temps, le roi Kalgara et le roi Roger s'offrirent une petite balade. Il y avait encore un moment avant que la prochaine épreuve ne recommence aussi chacun en profita-t-il. Le souverain du Nord tâchait de cacher au mieux son mal de gorge qui le prenait parfois, mais il avait l'impression que la situation s'améliorait. Un virus d'été, voilà tout. Les choses s'arrangeraient sans doute après. Sa santé avait toujours été solide, même Lia le lui avait dit. Il essaya de ne plus penser à elle et suivit le roi des rois qui devait visiblement se rendre dans un endroit précis. .

"- Mon roi, demanda finalement Kalgara. Où devons-nous nous rendre ?

\- Le roi des la fée des perles a fait venir son plus prestigieux navigateur. Je comptais profiter de ce répit entre les épreuves pour converser avec lui. Ardent a besoin d'une flotte, au moins pour le commerce, mon ami.

\- Et comment comptez-vous le trouver dans cette foule si vous ne vous êtes pas donnés rendez-vous ? Cela me semble impossible.

\- Rien n'est impossible avec la bonne information. Suivez-moi !"

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, ils touchaient au but. Kalgara s'étonna que le roi d'Ardent n'ait pas pris de garde avec lui mais il semblait toujours si sûr. Après tout, peut-être qu'un chevalier veillait sur lui, dans l'ombre. Tout demeurait possible. L'attention du roi du Lion Blanc se recentra sur le fameux charpentier, qui ne devait pas être n'importe qui, entouré de son petit monde. Il portait un costume tout de noir ainsi qu'un grand chapeau et ses cheveux étaient de même couleur. Sa barbe était taillée finement et son regard avait quelque chose du félin. Aucun doute, Robb Lucci avait vraiment du charisme et son port altier ne le démentait pas. A ses côtés, sa femme, Kalifa, une blonde au physique de rêve et à l'air sérieux, aussi froide que son mari. Le genre intriguante et mystérieuse.

Un jeune homme ne quittait pas Robb Lucci et pour cause, c'était son fils, un garçon du nom de Kaku portant les cheveux ras et un nez carré allongé ne ressemblant à aucun de ses parents. Un sourire éclairait son visage d'une oreille à l'autre et il semblait dynamique. Son air était en tout cas plus engageant que celui du garde personnel de Robb Lucci. Que le charpentier ait les moyens de s'en payer un en disait très long sur lui. Le garde en question s'appelait Jabura, information dont Kalgara se moqua mais il retint sa physionomie. Un visage fin mais un corps plutôt musclé, il devait être très bon au corps à corps. Son air était très antipathique et découragerait à coup sûr quiconque voudrait s'approcher de son maître. Voilà le quatuor venant de la fée aux perles auquel les deux rois faisaient face.

"- Bonjour, roi des rois, roi du Lion Blanc, déclara cérémonieusement Robb Lucci. Calme toi Jabura, ne menace pas de si nobles personnes.

\- Très bien, gronda le mercenaire, n'ayant pas l'air totalement convaincu.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, grands seigneurs ? demanda le charpentier.

\- Il semblerait que vous soyez un charpentier des plus doués à ce qu'a dit le roi Neptune, déclara Roger, en souriant.

\- Mon père est le meilleur, s'exclama Kaku, avant de se taire brusquement, rabroué d'un regard par sa mère. Excusez moi...

\- Ce n'est rien, sourit le brun avec indulgence. Alors Robb Lucci ?

\- Dites moi ce que vous voulez, grand roi parmi les rois et je me fais fort de vous l'offrir."

Le roi Roger discuta donc pendant un moment avec le charpentier de la fée aux perles et Kalgara ne manqua pas d'écouter. Le souverain d'Ardent comptait visiblement bâtir une flotte de guerre, c'est ce qui était sous-entendu clairement pour le Nordien. La guerre menaçait-elle tant ? Il fallait croire que oui et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Sa toux s'était calmée subitement mais une grande inquiétude s'immisça lentement en lui.

Antonio courait à droite à gauche sans jamais prendre réellement le temps de se poser, pas même un petit instant. Il faisait vraiment l'homme à tout faire, allant aider tantôt pour servir les plats, tantôt pour les écuries, tantôt pour porter de lourdes charges. Ses tâches se succédaient sans jamais se ressembler et il ne s'ennuyait pas. Il était triste de ne pas voir beaucoup Crystal mais cette dernière était très occupée aussi, rien d'anormal qu'elle ne puisse pas passer beaucoup de temps avec lui.

" Je la verrais plus tard !"

C'est ce qu'il espérait. En attendant, personne ne pouvait rien lui reprocher car il se rendait très utile et, de surcroit, efficacement. Cela procurait même une petite fierté au brun, car cela voulait dire qu'il trouvait sa place ici. Quel dommage que sa mère et celle de Crystal aient du rester là-haut, dans le Nord ! Elles auraient du voir le changement opéré chez leurs enfants. Antonio y pensait parfois, de même qu'à ce mystérieux père mais aujourd'hui, son attention se reportait sur les épreuves. Dès qu'il avait une minute à lui, il en profitait pour regarder ce qui se passait sur les lices, admirant les exploits de ces grands héros ou de ces personnes anonymes. Lui aussi aurait voulu accomplir quelque chose.

" T'es juste échanson, Antonio. Rêve pas ! " se rappelait-il.

Après les épreuves des archers, il devait aider à préparer la nourriture qu'on servait sur la table des rois. Le cuisinier lui fit remarquer qu'il manquait un sac entier de légumes et lui indiqua la remise où il se trouvait. Le brun y alla de bonne grâce, commençant à connaître la ville. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le dit hangar, il prit le sac et s'apprêtait à partir quand une autre personne se présenta, venant chercher dans ce même hangar une corbeille de fruits frais. Le fils du Nord la dévisagea longuement, ne l'ayant jamais vu. Elle était fine et élancée, une femme vraiment élégante avec des manières mais dont les habits montraient qu'elle n'était pas de la haute société. Sa crinière blonde cascadait sur ses épaules et Antonio trouvait qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, sans savoir qui.

"- Bonjour, mademoiselle, fit simplement le brun, avec son sourire habituel.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle en souriant. Ton accent... tu es du Nord non ?

\- Exactement. Je m'appelle Antonio. Et toi, si je peux te tutoyer ?

\- Domino. De toute façon, tu peux me tutoyer, nous sommes pareils.

\- Pareil ? C'est à dire ? s'étonna le brun.

\- C'est écrit sur ta tête comme c'est écrit sur la mienne. Tu es un bâtard.

\- Hein ? s'énerva-t-il en se plaçant sur la défensive. Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Parce que j'en suis une aussi. Nous autres, les bâtards, sommes tellement faciles à reconnaître. Des manières de noble et des vêtements de roturiers. Qui sont tes parents ?

\- Ma mère est maître d'écurie dans le Nord, répondit son interlocuteur, déstabilisé. Et je n'ai jamais connu mon père... Et toi alors ?

\- Je suis la fille de Sady du royaume des Sylves Dorées. Et n'étant pas la fille de son mari, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à trouver mon père. Je te l'ai dit, c'est écrit sur ma tête.

\- Ton père... Tes cheveux blonds me rappellent quelqu'un...

\- Tout juste, puisque mon père n'est personne d'autre que le grand roi Doflamingo.

\- Tu es une bâtarde royale ?

\- Oui, mais nos conditions ne changent pas non ? Quoi que nous fassions, à moins de faire un beau mariage ou de nous battre de toutes nos forces en devenant chevalier, nous ne pourrons jamais nous élever bien haut.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler, Domino ?

\- Parce que nous nous sommes croisés. Ce n'est pas suffisant ? "

Elle ne resta pas plus longtemps et disparut dans une rue. Bien mystérieuse décidément mais elle n'avait pas tort. Lui-même le savait, échanson était tout ce à quoi il pouvait prétendre. Elle aussi ne devait pas avoir une meilleure condition. Quelque part, c'était peut-être un avertissement. Domino sous-entendait probablement aussi que même si elle était fille d'un roi, le fait de ne pas être légitime ne lui donnait aucun avantage. Et pire, les bâtards n'étaient pas très aimés en règle général. Antonio se demandait vraiment qui était son père et si jamais ce dernier avait un peu d'amour pour lui.

La princesse Saphir, le prince Ace, le prince Sabo et le chevalier Law s'étaient restaurés rapidement. Bien sûr, le Loup avait moins mangé qu'eux et la brune espérait qu'il allait bien. A la façon dont il se tenait debout, il n'y avait a priori rien à craindre mais quand même ! La lice n'était pas encore prête pour les duels aussi décidèrent-ils d'aller faire une courte balade à cheval. Ils se rendirent donc aux écuries où se trouvaient leurs montures. Les princes et le chevalier prirent les leurs, déjà prêtes mais pour la fille de Kalgara, elle se rendit compte que son cheval n'avait pas de selle, alors que cela avait été demandé plus tôt.

"- Je vais le faire, ce n'est pas compliqué, sourit doucement Saphir.

\- Non, déclara fermement Ace, le visage un peu dur. Qui s'occupe des chevaux ici ?

\- Moi, mon prince, murmura une petite voix, qui appartenait à une femme brune assez fine et qui semblait en proie à une grande panique.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? jeta le fils de Roger.

\- Tashigi, Sire. Excusez moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps, je vais réparer cette erreur tout de suite. Je ne suis pas du royaume... Excusez-moi, implora-t-elle, s'inclinant et tremblant.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce sera vite réparé, assura Saphir.

\- Elle est bien gentille ta princesse, murmura Sabo à Ace et le brun sourit avec fierté.

\- Merci, princesse. Je vais faire cela au plus vite ! s'exclama la jeune femme, tenant déjà la selle dans ses mains, prête à la mettre sur le dos de la monture.

\- Attends une minute. Tu crois vraiment que tout va se passer aussi simplement que ça ?"

Les quatre personnes se retournèrent vers quelqu'un qui venait tout juste d'entrer. Il s'agissait du prince héritier des Sylves Dorées, le grand Sakazuki et qui affichait une mine très en colère. Il salua les deux princes ainsi que la princesse puis s'avança à grandes enjambées vers la palefrenière. Cette dernière tremblait de tout son corps et Saphir avait pitié. Ace et Sabo s'approchèrent de la fille de Kalgara pour suivre la scène.

"- Tashigi, gronda le fils de Sengoku. Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai oublié de seller le cheval de la princesse Saphir, murmura-t-elle. Je vous en prie, je ferais n'importe quoi pour réparer mon erreur... Père...

\- Idiote, hurla-t-il en lui envoyant sa main dans la figure, si fort qu'elle en tomba par terre. Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, je ne suis pas ton père. Tu n'es qu'une bâtarde, c'est clair ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle, retenant ses larmes difficilement.

\- Tu mériterais une punition bien pire pour avoir manquer de respect à la future mariée !

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, messire, assura Saphir en avançant vers le grand homme. Ce n'est rien vraiment, je vous assure.

\- Princesse, cette fille est une bâtarde, elle ne mérite pas votre pitié.

\- Peu m'importe, ne la brutalisez pas, s'il vous plait, grand seigneur.

\- Je sais quoi faire avec elle, je vous remercie, princesse.

\- Prince Sakazuki, obéissez à ma fiancée, c'est un ordre."

La voix d'Ace ne laissait pas la place au doute. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un moment et une tension très forte apparut. Finalement, tout se passa très vite. Sakazuki s'inclina et repartit, d'une démarche froide. Tashigi murmura un faible merci et sella le cheval de Saphir avant de disparaître. La princesse du Lion Blanc songeait que la vie des bâtards n'était pas de tout repos. Sans plus attendre, le groupe sortit à cheval des écuries et commença à se promener dans la ville. Bien vite, Marco les rejoignit sur son bel étalon et proposa à Law de prendre sa place. Le chevalier au Loup accepta et prit congé. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire de son temps libre si personne ne l'appelait nulle part. Galopant, il se rendit sur un terrain d'entraînement pour chevalier qui par chance était désert. Enfin, presque. Il y avait Crystal qui s'entraînait sans relâche depuis le matin-même, mais également Sasha qui avait probablement fini de danser et occupait le rôle d'écuyer de Crystal. Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent dans ce qu'elle faisait en voyant arriver Law.

"- Le chevalier Law vient s'entraîner ? demande Crystal qui, bien qu'elle s'entendait bien avec lui, avait une petite rancune car il volait sa place auprès de Saphir.

\- Je veux être fin prêt pour le tournoi de chevalerie. Comme toi.

\- Il commence après-demain non ? s'enquit Sasha.

\- Exactement. Je vais leur montrer, à tous, ce que je vaux ! promit Crystal.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit son amie. Et vous, chevalier du Loup ?

\- Hum, je ne compte pas rester derrière. L'honneur d'Ardent repose sur mes épaules.

\- Comme l'honneur du Lion Blanc pour moi. Et le plaisir de démonter tous ses machos.

\- Peut-être que nous nous retrouverons en final ?

\- Ce serait formidable, assura la brune. Cela voudrait dire que vous auriez battu tous les autres chevaliers. Et il y a du niveau !

\- Le chevalier du Phoenix ne participe pas, cela fait déjà un ennemi de moins, déclara le Loup. J'espère faire mordre la poussière aux chevaliers d'un certain royaume...

\- Qui donc ? s'étonna la danseuse.

\- Non, je pensais à voix haute. Ce n'est rien.

\- Je ne te savais pas si haineux, nota Crystal. Toi aussi tu as des gens à qui montrer ta valeur, je me trompe ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui.

\- Alors entraînons-nous et faisons leur voir le sable de plus près !"

Crystal lança sa monture et se plaça à l'autre bout de la carrière, prête à charger. Law soupira et prit la lance de tournoi que lui tendait Sasha ainsi qu'un bouclier. Dès cet instant, il oublia ce qui le préoccupait. Seul existait le combat. Avec sa grande monture, il chargea en direction de l'éclair bleu. Qu'elle soit une femme ne faisait pour lui aucune différence car elle était très forte et parviendrait probablement à démonter tout homme qui la sous-estimerait. Cependant, il comptait bien ne pas lui faire de cadeau et remporter cette compétition. Il avait des choses à prouver de son côté. Quand Sasha observa les deux jouteurs, elle lança en même temps une prière à la triade divine afin que tout aille bien pour les deux chevaliers mais aussi pour elle. Après tout, danser pour amuser les nobles, ce n'était pas si simple.

"- Borata, appela le roi de l'archipel de Sipango, installé bien tranquillement sur une chaise sur les gradins d'honneur et buvant un alcool fort qui ne lui faisait bien sûr absolument rien.

\- Oui, Majesté ? s'inclina-t-elle, saluant de même la reine et sa fille, par politesse.

\- Je veux savoir quand va reprendre le tournoi. Je veux voir mes chevaliers faire mordre la poussière à tous ces êtres faibles. Va voir si tu as des nouvelles. Et si tu vois mon fils... Le fils de Monet bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier horrible tandis que la reine faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

\- Je vais le chercher " promit-elle.

Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire pour avoir fréquenté longtemps le roi. Le message caché était "ta vue m'insupporte actuellement, rends toi utile et disparais un peu." Il avait eut au moins la gentillesse de ne pas le dire trop directement devant autant de monde. Elle se retira donc et partit à la recherche non seulement d'informations mais aussi du prince. Borata se sentait contrariée, car elle avait compris en quelques jours de séjour à Ardent que jamais plus elle ne pourrait prétendre l'avoir. Il l'ignorait complètement, la chassait à chaque instant et semblait regarder d'autres femmes avec insistance. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Le roi Doflamingo avait toujours eu des mœurs très libertines et se contenter d'une femme ne lui aurait jamais convenu. Ni avant ni maintenant.

La jeune femme se rappelait des moments passés avec lui, où elle avait été si heureuse. Qu'il semblait loin ce temps à présent, où le roi la choyait de cadeaux et de son attention ! Maintenant, il la gardait sous la main, au cas où la passion reviendrait. Borata s'était faite à cette réalité difficile à admettre et elle se demandait à présent quoi faire de sa vie, désormais sans but. Elle n'avait que trente ans, de longues années l'attendaient encore en théorie et elle comptait faire autre chose que de vivre dans l'ombre d'un roi qui se moquait bien d'elle. Ses réflexions la firent regarder dans le vide et forcément, comme il y avait beaucoup de monde, elle finit par rentrer dans quelqu'un. Un moment de panique la prit que ce ne soit un haut personnage mais il n'en était rien heureusement. Ce n'était qu'un écuyer venant du royaume de Carm, le blond Killer qui portait un masque.

"- Excusez-moi, fit-elle simplement, un peu froidement en réalité.

\- Ce n'est rien, mademoiselle, répondit-il avec courtoisie.

\- Dites moi, qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, ayant une idée.

\- Killer, écuyer du chevalier Kidd de Carm, déclara le jeune homme. Et vous ?

\- Borata de Sipango, c'est tout. Si vous êtes écuyer, peut-être pourriez-vous me dire dans combien de temps reprennent les duels ?

\- Si cela peut vous aider, dans une heure tout au plus.

\- Merci. Si je peux encore abuser, auriez-vous aperçu le prince Sabo ?

\- Je l'ai aperçu avec le prince Ace dans une rue à l'est. Vous posez beaucoup de questions pour une simple demoiselle. Vous servez le roi Doflamingo ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, se refroidit-elle, détestant qu'on lui pose des questions et encore plus quand cela concernait le souverain blond. Bonne journée."

Elle le quitta un peu froidement et s'en voulut car dans le fond, il n'avait rien fait, ne pouvait pas savoir. Pire, il s'était même montré plutôt gentil mais Borata n'y pouvait rien. En ce moment, il ne fallait pas lui parler de son roi. Son esprit se recentra sur la recherche du prince, qui ne devrait pas être trop dur à trouver. Killer quant à lui retourna auprès de son maître, tout en s'interrogeant sur cette demoiselle qui l'avait rencontré. Voir une femme autant sur lé défensive n'était pas si rare mais cela l'intriguait quand même. Bien qu'elle soit plus vieille que lui, il la trouvait belle et sentait qu'elle était un vrai personnage, le genre de femme qui a une vie bien remplie derrière elle et ne se dévoile pas facilement.

" Prince Luffy, où êtes-vous passé ?"

C'est ce que Norane se répétait encore, après avoir perdu de vue celui qu'elle devait suivre tout le temps. Heureusement, elle finit par l'apercevoir après de son grand-père et considéra qu'elle pouvait s'accorder une petite pause, surtout avec le regard que lui lança le roi de Carm. Garp s'occupait de son petit-fils mais regardait également cette demoiselle qu'il avait recueillie lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Il aurait voulu tout lui révéler de son passé mais il était trop tôt selon lui et de toute façon, ce n'était pas le lieu. Une autre fois, surement. Il était conscient de toujours repousser l'échéance mais il n'avait pas envie de voir ce moment arriver. Même le roi de Carm avait ses bêtes noires.

L'épreuve de duels n'allait pas tarder à débuter, aussi la jeune femme n'alla-t-elle pas bien loin, allant simplement faire un tour du côté des chevaliers. Dans une petite tente se trouvaient trois grands champions du royaume, en qui le vieux Garp plaçait ses espoirs. Il s'agissait de Drake le pourfendeur, de son fils Kidd le sanglant ainsi que du chevalier Bartolomeo le possessif. L'écuyer de Drake, Sanji s'affairait pour les aider tous trois, car l'écuyer de Kidd n'était pas là. Les hommes saluèrent la jeune femme, la connaissant bien.

"- Killer n'est pas là ? demanda Norane.

\- Non, grinça Bartolomeo. Pourtant, on aurait bien eu besoin de lui. Sanji est efficace mais ce n'est pas un surhomme et équiper trois chevaliers n'est pas une mince affaire.

\- Je lui ai demandé d'aller chercher mon épée, trancha Kidd. Il ne peut pas revenir en si peu de temps, Bartolomeo. Et Sanji se débrouille.

\- Merci, chevalier, s'inclina le blond, souriant, tout en aidant Drake avec une épaulette.

\- Norane, pourquoi n'aiderais-tu pas mon fils ? proposa Drake. Et Bartolomeo, même s'il râle, est déjà prêt car Sanji a commencé par lui sur mon ordre.

\- Hum, oui, admit l'homme aux cheveux verts.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, assura la brune, contente de se rendre utile.

\- Des mains de femme me porteront peut-être chance !" lança Kidd en éclatant de rire.

Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? Difficile de savoir avec le sanglant. Norane l'aida à mettre son armure et essaya de ne pas montrer sa gêne quand en l'aidant à mettre son plastron, elle vit son torse musculeux apparaître l'espace d'un instant. Elle n'avait pas à en avoir honte. Kidd était beau, au même titre que son père, mais il avait la jeunesse pour lui. Bartolomeo avait son propre charme mais beau ne lui convenait pas par rapport au sanglant, c'était indéniable. Le roux ne dit rien, se laissant faire par la demoiselle. Il ne se plaignit même pas des mains froides, une grande première, même si Norane ne l'avait pas aidé si souvent que cela. Un peu quand même en y réfléchissant, mais il en était de même pour les autres chevaliers.

"- Voilà, chevalier Kidd ! déclara-t-elle.

\- Héhé, je vais pouvoir dégommer quelques adversaires comme ça. Peut-être gagner.

\- Nous nous battrons pour cet honneur alors, s'exclama Bartolomeo, souriant sadiquement.

\- N'oubliez pas les adversaires les plus forts. Le trancheur par exemple...

\- Il est vrai que personne n'a jamais battu Mihawk, sourit de façon carnassière Kidd mais il faut bien une première fois à tout.

\- Messires, je m'en retourne auprès du roi et du prince. Tous nos encouragements iront vers vous, dans la défaite ou la victoire.

\- Espérons que ce soit la victoire, soupira Drake.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, père, nous vaincrons un grand nombre.

\- Norane, protége bien le seigneur Luffy ! Et dis lui de m'encourager, cela me rendra cent fois plus fort ! supplia le possessif.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. Courage ! " ajouta-t-elle en s'éclipsant.

Le côté protecteur de Bartolomeo par rapport au prince Luffy la faisait toujours rire. Sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi, le chevalier s'était attaché au fils de Dragon, au point de l'idolâtrer sans raison. Norane sourit. Il était vrai que le prince avait quelque chose qui donnait envie d'être son ami quand on le voyait. Même le chevalier Kidd aimait bien Luffy, ce qui était une preuve de la puissance de l'aura du prince. La jeune femme retourna dans les gradins auprès de lui. Elle se disait qu'elle avait de la chance de pouvoir avoir une si bonne place, elle ne manquerait rien du spectacle des duels.

Alana courait à travers la foule, tenant contre elle le collier porte-bonheur de son maître. Ce dernier l'avait oublié dans ses appartements le matin même et il ne se battait jamais sans. Ce n'était pas un très beau bijou, simplement constitué d'une cordelette et d'une croix mais Mihawk y tenait. Aussi son écuyère avait-elle du aller le chercher en quatrième vitesse avant de revenir à ses côtés. Il était temps. Le public était presque en place et les danseuses étaient revenues amuser la galerie pour le peu de temps qui restait à patienter. Si elle était en retard, le chevalier qu'elle servait serait tout bonnement furieux. Il était devant la tente destinée à l'élite du Roc Sombre quand elle le trouva.

"- Voilà, maître ! articula-t-elle, essoufflée, tendant l'objet.

\- Tu l'as trouvé, fit-il, a priori content, sans la remercier car ce n'était pas son genre. J'aurais attendu pour commencer les combats de toute façon.

\- Il compte tellement pour vous, ce pendentif ?

\- Oui. Vois-tu, la croix peut se changer en poignard.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise car elle ne le savait pas.

\- Il me rappelle de ne pas me fier aux apparences. Que ce qui a l'air calme et paisible peut se révéler le plus mortel des dangers.

\- C'est pour cela que vous gagnez toujours.

\- Peut-être. Le maniement de l'épée ne suffit pas toujours.

\- Maître... Cela ne vous dérange pas d'avoir une écuyère ? Je veux dire... J'ai entendu des hommes murmurer sur mon passage...

\- Laisse les murmurer. Je me chargerais de les trancher s'ils veulent entacher mon honneur. Si je t'ai choisi, ils n'ont rien à y redire. J'essaie quand même de ne pas trop t'afficher. Je sais que Baterilla peut-être cruelle.

\- Mais ils ne viendront jamais vous le dire en face et je trouve ça lâche.

\- Le monde regorge de lâches. Peut-être sont-ils simplement intéressés ?

\- Intéressés ? Que voulez-vous dire, maître ?

\- Tu es une femme, ils sont des hommes. Il n'y a pas besoin de plus de mots.

\- Quelle horreur, souffla-t-elle, dégoutée. J'espère que non.

\- Assez de discussions triviales. Je dois y aller et faire honneur au roi Rayleigh. Toi, reste dans le coin car si j'ai besoin de toi, tu devras venir aussitôt.

\- C'est bien compris, maître.

\- Et si tu as le temps, entraîne toi un peu à l'épée. Je ne pense pas que cela te fera de mal. "

Faisant voler sa cape, il marcha en direction de la lice d'un pas fier, la tête haute. Alana voyait la chance qu'elle avait d'être sa disciple dans ces moments là. Il était le meilleur épéiste d'Oren, un homme fort, certes sévère mais toujours juste. Son épée géante était tout simplement impressionnante à voir et aucune autre arme ne semblait pouvoir rivaliser. L'écuyère vint discrètement se placer dans le public, à un endroit stratégique qui lui permettait de bien voir, d'arriver rapidement si son maître avait besoin d'elle et d'être proche des gens du Roc Sombre. Son côté chasseuse rendait son instinct infaillible pour repérer les bons endroits. Elle aperçut Perona, la femme de Mihawk, non loin.

" Mais... Zoro n'est pas là ! " réalisa-t-elle.

Pourtant, le fils de Mihawk n'aurait manqué un combat de son père pour rien au monde. Il n'aurait pas manqué un combat en général car il était lui-même doué pour manier une épée, héritage de son père probablement. Son talent lui avait permis de devenir l'écuyer du prince Shanks, un véritable honneur pour le garçon. Mais il n'était pas non plus près de son maître. Bizarre. Alana aimait bien parler avec lui et leur condition d'écuyer les rapprochait. Elle chercha quelqu'un d'autre mais préféra finalement rester seule. Il y avait bien Kuina, la fille du conseiller Teach, mais elle était trop au milieu des gradins pour que la jeune femme la rejoigne.

" Que les duels commencent ! " lança subitement un hérault, surprenant tout le monde.

Alana oublia tout le reste et n'eut plus d'yeux que pour les combats à l'épée qui se déroulèrent devant elle. Le gratin des chevaliers d'Oren était entièrement réuni, à certaines exceptions près, et chaque duel semblait plus fantastique que le précédent. La foule encourageait ses favoris, très changeants au gré des combats, mais un nom revenait sans cesse sur les lèvres. Un nom qui ne cessait de gagner avec une facilité déconcertante chacun de ses affrontements et dont la popularité était déjà faite.

" Mihawk le trancheur ! "

Le brun faisait des merveilles, mettant d'accord les personnes de tout royaume et rendant fier le Roc sombre. Il vainquit successivement Hack au poing massif, Shiryu le pluvieux, Bartolomeo le possessif et Pell le rapace. D'autres combats l'attendaient mais de plus en plus de paris allaient en son sens. La fin d'après-midi passa vite pour tout le monde et le dernier combat arriva. Les duels étaient loin d'être finis et se termineraient le lendemain mais le dernier combat de la journée avait quelque chose d'important. Mihawk en était l'un des protagonistes, ce qui suscita beaucoup d'engouement. L'autre adversaire était plus mystérieux.

Il s'agissait d'un homme portant un masque, que personne ne connaissait mais qui se battait merveilleusement bien. Il avait réussi à vaincre facilement Ener le railleur et tout le monde pensait qu'il ferait un bon challenger au Trancheur. La foule en délire voulait également savoir son identité, Alana n'étant bien sûr pas en reste. En s'avançant sur la lice, Mihawk observa son adversaire, ayant une impression dérangeante. Non sans raison. L'homme inconnu enleva son masque en le jetant au loin et révéla son visage au grand jour. Un silence se fit dans les gradins et personne n'osa rien dire car il était connu. Alana ne parla pas mais vit la dame Perona porter sa main contre sa bouche, choquée. Mihawk demeura particulièrement calme, malgré la surprise qui le prenait.

"- Zoro, murmura-t-il calmement.

\- C'est l'heure du combat, père !"

* * *

 **Yop, le chapitre 10 est de sorti ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Il est assez dense au final, pas mal de petites choses se passent dedans donc c'est plus sympa pour vous ! Et je vous fais même un petit récap tant que j'y suis !**

 **\- Saphir évolue petit à petit avec Ace à ses côtés, elle le connait mieux donc les choses sont un peu différentes entre eux. Et j'ai adoré montrer l'amitié Sabo-Ace, ils sont tellement chouettes, ces deux-là !**  
 **\- Yassop mit un peu à l'honneur. Et Ussop aussi, même si dans ma fanfiction, ils ne sont pas père et fils. Un aléas du scénario !**  
 **\- On a croisé Robb Lucci et toute sa bande, les rares humains immigrés au royaume de la fée aux perles. Kalgara est toujours malade mais va mieux. Mythe ou réalité ? Et Roger et sa flotte ? Louche ou non ?**  
 **\- Antonio rencontre Domino et on voit qu'être un bâtard n'est jamais simple.**  
 **\- J'avais mal au coeur pour Tashigi quand j'ai écrit la façon dont Sakazuki la traite. Elle n'a pas choisi d'être la fille d'un autre, la pauvre. D'ici peu, on découvrira son père d'ailleurs.**  
 **\- Crystal, Law et Sasha forment une sorte de trio que j'aime beaucoup !**  
 **\- Borata est confrontée à une dure réalité. Doffy a des moeurs très particulières il faut dire ! Va falloir qu'elle remonte la pente !**  
 **\- Norane nous montre un peu le monde des chevaliers de Carm. J'aime bien écrire des petites scènes comme ça, ça vous plait ?**  
 **\- Et enfin, Alana est proche de Mihawk même si ce dernier ne le dira jamais directement. Et les duels qui ont commencé. Un fight Zoro vs Mihawk s'annonce au prochain chapitre !**

 **Des pronostics pour la suite ? On se retrouve très bientôt (enfin, dans quelques semaines quoi, vu que je n'ai que six chapitres d'avance et que je trouve que c'est pas encore assez !). A plus dans le bus, Koyuki !**

 **ps : le changement de pseudo en SaphirActar n'a pas d'influence sur mon pseudo en soit !**


	12. Un bal pour Ardent

La tension était à son public observait la scène qui se déroulait dans la lice avec attention, n'osant prononcer un mot. Même les nobles s'étaient tus. Il s'agissait d'un combat entre pères et fils, une rencontre inattendue mais ô combien captivante. Alana était aux premières loges, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à dame Perona. Cette dernière semblait presque choquée, prête à s'en aller. C'était son mari après tout et son fils. Supposé fils, car les rumeurs allaient bon train et jamais aucun des parents n'avait fait de commentaire. L'écuyère du Trancheur s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de voir un beau combat, entre deux fiers épéistes. Zoro avait-il la moindre chance ? Elle n'allait pas tarder à l'apprendre.

L'écuyer de Shanks commença l'assaut après de longues minutes à dévisager son père. Une feinte sur la gauche puis un assaut sur la droite, que Mihawk para très facilement. Le chevalier n'attaque à aucun moment, laissant son fils mener la danse, se contentant de parer. Cela vexait grandement le plus jeune qui redoublait d'efforts. Zoro n'était pas mauvais, loin de là, surtout pour un écuyer.C'était son père qui était trop bon. Le chevalier continuait pourtant son attitude passive, le regard sombre. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais Alana était certaine qu'il n'était pas content du tout.

"- Défends toi un peu, père ! s'énerva alors le garçon aux cheveux verts. Attaque !

\- Donne moi une raison de le faire alors ! " gronda Mihawk.

Ce fut comme un déclic pour le plus jeune. Zoro se plaça alors dans une position de combat particulière, tenant son épée d'une drôle de façon. Il se concentra quelques secondes puis lança une attaque surpuissante. Mihawk n'eut d'autre choix que de perdre son calme et de la parer de toutes ces forces. Un murmure parcourut la foule. Certes le chevalier avait parer mais l'écuyer l'avait fait reculer de quelques centimètres. Ce n'était rien en apparence mais on parlait quand même d'un simple écuyer contre un chevalier reconnu. Le garçon aux cheveux verts affichait un sourire satisfait et son père fit de même, plus légèrement. Il fallait croire que le duel coulait dans leur sang.

"- Tu t'es amélioré, on dirait, mon fils.

\- Je m'entraîne secrètement, père, sans relâche. Un jour, je vous battrai.

\- Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé, jeune présomptueux !"

Mihawk attaqua enfin, à la vitesse d'un faucon en plein piqué et personne ne vit rien de ce qui se passa exactement, pas même Zoro qui n'eut le temps de rien faire. Après la seconde que dura l'assaut, on vit simplement l'écuyer à terre, projeter probablement par l'immense épée de son père. Il portait une longue estafilade sur le bras, rien de bien grave, mais cela suffisait pour annoncer la victoire du grand chevalier.

" Nous avons un gagnant, Mihawk du Roc Sombre ! Mais applaudissez cet écuyer qui a eu du cran de vouloir défier son père ! "

La foule était en délire, très contente de ce qu'elle venait de voir mais les deux combattants ne disaient pas un mot. Zoro se releva péniblement, râlant un peu, dépité de sa défaite si rapide. Le Trancheur le regardait froidement et Alana eut un peu peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir son maître. Après tout, son fils venait de transgresser un interdit, il était en droit de le punir. Au lieu de cela, le brun s'approcha du plus jeune et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur du terrain pour laisser la place sur la lice.

"- Tu es bien téméraire d'avoir voulu participer à ce tournoi.

\- Vous allez me punir ? le défia Zoro.

\- Je vais te donner quelque chose d'utile à faire, fils.

\- D'utile ? C'est à dire ? s'étonna Zoro, pas très rassuré.

\- Regarde les combats qui vont suivre et apprends des techniques, des façons de faire. Tu manques cruellement d'expérience et ceci te fera du bien. Regarde ces hommes et apprends d'eux. Trouve ton style. Et retourne auprès de ta mère, elle doit être assez énervée comme ça. Je tiens encore à ma soirée.

\- Mais père, c'est le dernier combat du jour et... Ce n'est pas...

\- Ne discute pas, Zoro ! " gronda Mihawk avant de s'en aller, Alana débarquant aussitôt à sa suite pour l'aider avec sa fine armure.

Ce soir-là, tout le monde se retrouva dans les tavernes et on ne parlait plus que des duels. C'est à peine si la finale du tir à l'arc revint dans les mémoires. Les nobles étaient rentrés pour la plupart mais le peuple était de sorti. Impossible de ne pas trouver d'ivrogne à chaque coin de rue, de personnes pariant sur les joutes du lendemain. Mihawk était le favori sans conteste mais on parlait aussi beaucoup du jeune Zoro, devenu le héros d'un jour même s'il avait perdu. Il avait du panache, ce gars, à en croire la majorité ! Pour les gens de Baterilla et certains visiteurs, la nuit fut donc agrémentée de longues discussions.

Pendant ce temps, Mihawk rentrait tout juste dans ses appartements auprès de sa femme, après avoir vérifié que son écuyère avait un endroit correct où dormir. Il aurait besoin d'elle le lendemain, il ne s'agissait pas de passer des heures à la chercher. La journée l'avait éreinté même s'il savait que le pire des combats l'attendait ce soir. En effet, Perona était assise sur le lit conjugual, la tête tournée vers lui avec la mine des mauvais jours. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? Parler de Zoro sans doute et cela ne manqua pas.

"- Alors, chevalier, on est fier ?

\- Perona s'il te plait... N'en parlons plus, c'est du passé.

\- Je ne me tairai pas, mon cher Mihawk ! Comment as-tu pu laisser ton fils participer à ce tournoi ? Ce n'est qu'un écuyer enfin, il n'a pas le rang pour !

\- Notre fils, rectifia le brun entre ses dents.

\- Ce n'est que le tien. Nous sommes entre nous, pas besoin de se cacher.

\- Les murs ont des oreilles, tout pourrait être entendu.

\- Eh bien qu'ils entendent alors ! Qu'on sache enfin que Zoro n'est pas mon fils !

\- Cela bafouerait ton honneur, tu le sais ?

\- Oh, je ne m'en fais pas. C'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiéterais. Te rends-tu compte Mihawk ? Au Roc Sombre, il peut se permettre de faire ce genre de choses, pas ici, au royaume d'Ardent et encore moins pour le mariage du prince ! Nous avons de la chance que cela ait plu à la foule, sinon, je n'ose pas imaginer.

\- Je lui en parlerais sérieusement, je te le promets.

\- J'y compte bien. Je ne vous couvrirais pas toujours ton fils et toi. Qui est sa mère d'ailleurs ? Même moi je n'en sais strictement rien. J'ai accepté de prendre soin de lui mais finalement, ce n'est qu'un bâtard. Son sort m'indiffère alors parle lui et dis lui de rentrer dans le rang ! "

Mihawk se rapprocha alors d'elle et la plaqua contre le mur en la tenant fermement par les épaules. Le sourire fier de Perona disparut et elle eut vraiment peur. Son mari affichait un air froid et terrifiant de l'homme offensé. Elle avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin en parlant de son fils ainsi. D'autant qu'elle l'aimait bien quand même Zoro, même s'il n'était pas de sa chaire. Cela n'en changeait pas moins sa condition de bâtard aux yeux de sa mère adoptive, bien que personne ne soit au courant.

" J'irais lui parler, femme. Quand je le déciderais, après le tournoi probablement. Mais je t'interdis de le menacer et je t'interdis de me menacer. Compris ? "

Le reste de la nuit parut particulièrement froid à Perona et elle fut bien heureuse de voir le jour se lever. La noblesse et le peuple retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la lice pour reprendre les combats là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Zoro était dans le public cette fois mais les gens le gratifiaient de sourire qui ne lui déplaisaient pas. Seule sa mère semblait trouver cela dérangeant. Alana aida rapidement son maître puis s'en fut rapidement regarder le spectacle des joutes. Le trancheur parlait encore moins qu'à l'accoutumé, il était donc de mauvaise humeur. Elle eut une petite pensée pour les adversaires du chevalier.

" Que la triade divine vous aide à supporter vos blessures car le Trancheur ne retiendra pas ses coups aujourd'hui, je le crains. "

Et effectivement, Mihawk se montra bien plus féroce que la veille durant cette journée. Il ne laissait aucune chance à ses adversaires, aussi bon soient-ils. Ces derniers n'en menaient pas large et son surnom de trancheur prenait tout son sens. Tout son corps n'était plus qu'une épée destinée à vaincre ses adversaires. Dans la matinée, il vainquit sans peine Arlong l'assaillant, Smoker le chasseur, Hawkins le devin, Kidd le sanglant et Dazz l'exécuteur. Les paris diminuaient car le gagnant devenait de plus en plus certain.

L'après-midi, il envoya au tapis Drake le pourfendeur, lui brisant une clavicule, ce qui serait handicapant pour les joutes équestres à venir. Lui-même n'y participait jamais de toute façon. Il vainquit ensuite Diamante le léger et Vergo le terrifiant, faisant enrager l'archipel de Sipango. Sa demi-finale l'opposa à Pica l'infrangible, du même royaume et il eut légèrement plus de mal. Très légèrement. Ses pensés dérivèrent, ce qui était rare chez lui et il repensa à la mère de Zoro. Oh, il l'avait sans doute aimé plus que sa femme, sans aucun doute. Le pire était peut-être qu'elle était là, à le regarder mais il ne poserait pas les yeux sur elle, pour la protéger. D'ailleurs, tant qu'il y repensait, il y avait aussi cette...

" Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, la grande finale qui opposera le chevalier Trancheur Mihawk au jeune chevalier dit l'Etalon Blanc, Cavendish !"

Le brun revint sur terre et regarda le blond qui lui faisait face. Il était si jeune et si bien fait de sa personne, un véritable rêve de pucelle comme on disait. Pourtant, il ne se trouvait pas là par hasard : sa technique était redoutable. Le trancheur devrait se méfier. Il pouvait toujours compter sur son expérience personnelle en tout cas. Ce combat fut véritablement le clou de la journée et même le grand Mihawk trouva fort affaire chez ce jeune homme qui maniait l'épée avec une grande dextérité. Le blond était un bâtard comme Zoro mais il avait réussi à s'élever au dessus de sa condition de fils illégitime de Boa Hancock et du chevalier Hawkins pour arriver à un niveau de combat impressionnant. Cela ne suffit pas cependant car c'est finalement le trancheur qui gagna, pour la plus grande joie des parieurs et du Roc Sombre.

" Le gagnant des duels n'est autre que le chevalier Mihawk le Trancheur ! Vous avez pu admirer sa force et son royaume peut-être fier de lui ! Pour ce soir, les souverains d'Ardent ont le plaisir de vous proposer un bal ouvert à tous et qui débutera dans deux heures !"

L'annonce fut accueillie avec joie et les deux heures passèrent bien vite. Au début de la soirée, tout le monde ne parlait que des duels, de la victoire écrasante de Mihawk, de son fils Zoro et de l'excellent mais néanmoins perdant Cavendish. Au moins, on parlait de lui. Certains commencèrent à parler des joutes équestres qui débuteraient le lendemain. Il s'agissait de l'épreuve reine, plus que les duels, car les combats y étaient plus spectaculaires. Qui pourrait bien gagner ? De nombreux noms fleurissaient sur les lèvres mais personne n'était d'accord. En tout cas, Mihawk n'y participait pas, rajoutant du suspens.

"- Il a peut-être peur de faire une chute de cheval ? ricana un homme bien aviné.

\- Mon maître préfère le combat à terre sans monture ! " riposta Alana qui était présente, avant de s'éclipser bien vite.

Avec des hommes bourrés, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. La jeune femme aurait voulu retrouver son maître mais il semblait occupé, alors elle décida d'explorer un peu l'endroit où se déroulait le bal, la place des roses. C'était un endroit très vaste et la place jouissait de la lumière des étoiles ainsi que d'un millier de lampes. Rien à dire, Baterilla s'était vraiment surpassée. Sur de longues tables assemblées, des armées de petits fours et d'autres douceur attendaient simplement qu'on viennent les engloutir. Alana en prit quelques uns et continua de faire son petit tour. C'est alors qu'elle tomba sur un trio qui n'avait que peu de choses en commun sinon ceci : ils étaient tous fils d'Edward le géant, qui n'avait pas pu participer aux joutes suite aux demandes de sa femme. Un seul d'entre eux était chevalier, il s'était fait battre par Absalom aussi Alana le reconnut-elle. Il s'agissait de Satch le tombeur, dont elle se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel surnom. Elle n'allait pas tarder à l'apprendre, de même qu'elle entendit les prénoms des deux autres : Haruta et Izou, tous deux au service du royaume d'Ardent. Quand les hommes la virent, un sourire s'afficha sur leurs visages et ils avancèrent un peu vers elle. Alana prit sur elle et leur sourit de toutes ses dents.

"- Sourit à tes adversaires et piège les mieux derrière, lui avait dit Mihawk un jour.

\- Bonjour, noble demoiselle, déclara le tombeur, avec des manières parfaites.

\- Je ne suis pas noble, chevalier, répliqua-t-elle d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Pourtant, vous êtes fortement agréable à regarder. Il y a quelque chose en vous. Je suis le chevalier Satch et voici mes demi-frères, Haruta et Izou. Aurions nous l'honneur de connaître votre prénom et votre provenance ?

\- Alana du Roc Sombre. Je suis la servante du chevalier Mihawk, mentit-elle, anticipant les questions et préférant ne pas dévoiler son état d'écuyer.

\- Un bien joli prénom, assura Izou, un sourire plus sincère que celui de son demi-frère.

\- Cela doit être un honneur de servir le chevalier Mihawk ! s'exclama Haruta.

\- C'est un maître exigeant mais très généreux, déclara-t-elle, ne voulant rien dire de plus. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller...

\- Pourquoi donc ? l'arrêta Satch. C'est le bal ce soir, il faut faire la fête !

\- Mais je suis hélas très attendue, tenta-t-elle, avant que la châtain ne lui prenne le bras.

\- Vas-y doucement, Satch, le pria Izou. Si elle ne veut pas...

\- Je suis certain qu'elle n'ose pas, assura son demi-frère en se retournant vers la demoiselle. Vous n'appréciez pas notre compagnie ?

\- Je n'ai besoin d'aucune compagnie ce soir...

\- Grand-frère, tu as trop bu, laisse-la, plaida Haruta en sa faveur.

\- C'est demi-frère pour toi, trancha le noble, resserrant sa prise sur le bras de l'écuyère. Alors ma jolie, tu veux venir avec l'un de nous ? On ne te fera pas de mal !

\- Chevalier Satch, laissez-la partir ! déclara une voix féminine, arrivant tout juste.

\- Sasha, reconnurent Izou et Haruta.

\- Bonsoir à vous, répondit la brune poliment. Mais messire Satch, laissez partir cette jeune demoiselle, elle ne vous a rien fait.

\- Et si je refuse hein ? Tu comptes me faire peur ?

\- Il serait dommage que votre grand-frère le chevalier du Phoenix soit au courant. "

La réaction fut immédiate et Satch lâcha aussitôt Alana. Ses deux frères l'entraînèrent à l'écart, Haruta s'excusant d'un signe de tête auprès de la fille du Roc Sombre. Cette dernière était contente de s'en être sortie sans dommage. Les hommes bourrés décidément ! Elle s'inclina devant sa sauveuse, un peu timidement. Sasha lui sourit, satisfaite de s'être rendue utile. Elle connaissait les fils d'Edward, elle savait les gérer en cas de problème comme cela. Sauf le chevalier Marco mais avec lui, jamais ceci n'arriverait. Il était bien trop noble pour cela.

"- Merci encore une fois, mademoiselle Sasha !

\- Je t'en prie... Alana, c'est ça ? Et appelle moi Sasha, je ne suis qu'une simple danseuse.

\- La prochaine fois, je me défendrais toute seule, promit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas si évident. Le chevalier Satch est un noble, il faut savoir s'y prendre avec lui mais il n'est pas méchant. Un peu dragueur sur les bords et quand il a bu comme cela...

\- Si c'est le seul que j'ai à craindre, c'est bon.

\- Ne t'y trompe pas. Izou aurait bien essayé de te séduire je pense mais il a compris que cela ne marcherait pas. C'est un homme très raisonnable. En revanche... Haruta reviendra peut-être vers toi. J'ai vu sa façon de te regarder, ce n'était pas amical.

\- Oh... Je vais essayer de retrouver des personnes de mon royaume alors, décida-t-elle, cherchant du regard Kuina ou même Zoro.

\- Je te laisse alors, passe une très bonne soirée.

\- Toi aussi, Sasha. Tu vas danser ?

\- Un petit peu, pour ouvrir le bal depuis la grande scène. Mais guère plus. "

Les deux filles se quittèrent et la fille de Baterilla se dirigea vers la scène. Elle allait devoir danser pour l'ouverture du bal. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais elle tenait tout de même à être prête. Au loin, elle aperçut Antonio et Crystal qui discutaient. La jeune femme devait être tendue car demain commençait l'épreuve des joutes équestres, celle où elle devrait prouver sa valeur à Oren tout entier. Heureusement que le brun était là pour la calmer. Sasha les trouvait vraiment mignon tous les deux et pensait qu'il y aurait sans doute un jour plus que de l'amitié entre eux, même si aucun des deux ne semblait décider à faire le premier pas. D'ailleurs, en parlant de brun, elle croisa justement le chevalier Law, beau comme un prince dans ses habits de fête. Pour lui aussi demain était un grand jour. Toutes les jeunes femmes alentours le dévoraient du regard et Sasha se sentit privilégiée en allant lui parler.

"- Alors, chevalier Law, le bal vous plait ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer comme Crystal, Sasha, répondit le brun. J'aurais aimé échappé à cette corvée mais le prince Ace m'a dit que je devais être présent. Et toi ?

\- Je dois simplement participer à la danser d'ouverture, puis la soirée sera terminée pour moi.

\- Tu ne danseras pas un peu plus avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Personne ne m'intéresse assez dans le peuple pour que j'ai envie de danser avec cette personne, avoua-t-elle, ses doigts jouant avec les pans de sa robe. Je dois y aller. Tiens bon, peut-être danseras-tu avec une demoiselle à ton goût ?

\- Je préfèrerais ne pas danser du tout. Bonne chance de ton côté aussi."

Il semblait plutôt de bonne humeur, malgré le fait qu'il soit désespéré par le rôle qu'on l'obligeait à jouer. Contrairement à Sasha, la danse, ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection. La jeune femme avait arrêté de lui en vouloir pour rien, sous prétexte qu'il était revenu le lendemain de la mort de sa mère. Maintenant, cela allait mieux pour elle. Après tout, lui aussi avait du perdre son maître, le chevalier Corazon que tout le royaume avait aimé sans retenu. Elle se dirigea vers la scène, prête à ouvrir le bal en compagnie de ses consœurs. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas trop de fatigue et pourrait assister sans peine au tournoi du lendemain.

Tandis qu'elle avançait vers la piste de danse, Sasha repensa à son père, cet inconnu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le découvrirait-elle un jour ? Pourrait-elle enfin savoir l'homme dont sa défunte mère n'avait jamais voulu parler ? Aucun indice n'avait plané en l'air, l'homme avait sut se faire discret s'il l'avait regardé. Peut-être se moquait-il de son existence, après tout. Tant de possibilités et aucun moyen de savoir dans quelle direction chercher.

« N'y pense plus et danse ! » s'ordonna-t-elle et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Rebecca admirait les danseuses qui bougeaient avec grâce pour l'ouverture du bal. On lui avait permis d'être un peu seule, mais elle était surveillée, elle le voyait. Quand ce n'était pas son père, c'était un autre chevalier du royaume qui passait non loin d'elle. Oiseau en cage comme elle se plaisait à le dire. Se défendre, pourtant, elle savait bien le faire car son père lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge à manier une épée mais ici, les princesse ne prenaient pas les armes. Ayant choisi le métal, elle ne savait pas très bien danser et rêvait de pouvoir bouger de la même façon que ses femmes dont c'était le métier. Elle était dans ses réflexions quand Cavendish s'avança vers elle de sa démarche altière. Rebecca savait qu'il était un enfant illégitime de sa belle-mère mais ne lui en voulait pas, car il n'avait hérité de sa génitrice qu'une grande beauté. Pour le reste, il était toujours très gentil avec elle.

"- Princesse Rebecca, s'inclina-t-il poliment. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, chevalier. Votre combat cet après-midi était magnifique.

\- Je vous en remercie. Pourtant, j'ai perdu.

\- Peut-être, mais cela ne ternit en rien votre valeur. Mihawk est le meilleur épéiste d'Oren.

\- Vos paroles me vont droit au coeur et je suis ravi que vous ayez apprécié le spectacle.

\- Participerez-vous demain aux joutes équestres ?

\- Bien sûr, j'ai entraîné ma monture dans cet objectif. J'espère avoir de meilleures résultats.

\- Vous ferez honneur au Désert argenté, je le sais.

\- Princesse Rebecca, puis-je vous demander un service ?

\- Un service ? Que voulez-vous ? tiqua-t-elle.

\- Ce serait un honneur pour moi si vous pouviez m'accorder votre première danse.

\- Oh, rougit-elle. Mais je ne danse pas très bien...

\- Je vous guiderais, n'ayez crainte, assura-t-il tandis que des gens commençaient à investir la piste de danse et que les danseuses de métier se retiraient.

\- En ce cas, j'accepte volontiers ! "

Il la prit par la main avec douceur et les deux commencèrent à évoluer sur la piste de danse, formant un très beau couple. Kyros les observait de loin et Scarlet ainsi que le roi Riku devaient l'empêcher d'aller ramener sa fille. Rebecca avait bien le droit de s'amuser après tout. Cavendish était un chevalier, quand bien même il était bâtard et fils d'Hancock, il avait le droit de danser avec la princesse si elle était consentante. Tant que cela n'allait pas plus loin, Kyros considérait cela comme supportable. Mais tout juste.

Ainsi, les danses commencèrent et une foule de couples envahit la piste. Évidemment, les nobles étaient séparés des gens du commun et personne n'oublia sa place, les gardes veillant au grain. On put voir différents couples, certains mariés, d'autres fiancés, d'autres encore amoureux, il y avait vraiment de tout. Par exemple, l'écuyer Ussop invita Kaya, la fille bâtarde d'Igaram et de Boa Hancock selon les rumeurs, même si cela paraissait hautement improbable. La reine n'avait pourtant jamais nié et comme la petite avait ses yeux, les choses s'étaient imposées d'elle-même. Le garçon avait fini deuxième au tournoi des archers, aussi c'était un honneur pour la demoiselle qu'il l'invite. On sentait bien que la proposition n'avait rien d'amical mais il ne se passa rien de plus dans la soirée, contraignant les gens aimant les rumeurs à se rabattre sur d'autres choses, grandement déçus.

Borata se promenait au cœur de la fête, évitant toutes les invitations de gens de son rang. Elle ne voulait pas danser, elle n'avait pas le cœur à le faire mais épier, cela lui convenait très bien. De toute façon, tous ces inconnus ne l'intéressaient pas, aucun n'avait la prestance de Doflamingo. Du moins qu'il avait eu, car il l'avait bien déçu. La jeune femme finit par en voir marre et retourna vers les appartements du royaume de Sipango. En chemin, elle croisa quelques chevaliers de son royaume et les encouragea pour le lendemain. Aujourd'hui n'avait pas été une très bonne journée pour eux, il fallait se ressaisir. De la compassion pour ces grands guerriers, la demoiselle en était encore capable. Même si demoiselle n'était pas le terme adéquate.

En arrivant vers le quartier de l'Archipel, elle trouva qu'il y avait étonnamment peu de monde dans la zone. Etrange mais pourquoi pas. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre quand elle remarqua Crocodile devant la porte principale. Le brun semblait surveiller les alentours, sans bouger d'un poil et cela étonna la dame de compagnie. Quelle tâche avait bien pu lui confier ce roi que son royaume nommait jeune maître ?

« - Crocodile, tu n'es pas à la fête ? demanda-t-elle. Enfin, je te comprends, je rentre moi-même.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne rentrerais pas tout de suite dans les appartements, Borata.

\- J'ai envie de rentrer, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

\- Comme tu voudras. Mais emmène dans la tombe ce que tu y entendras… Et ne me dis pas que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu. »

Il abandonnait bien vite. De plus en plus bizarre mais elle comprit bien rapidement et regretta de ne pas avoir écouté le conseiller. En chemin vers sa petite chambre, elle passa devant celle du roi et entendit du bruit. Doflamingo avait ramené quelqu'un dans son lit, autre que la reine Monet mais cela ne choqua pas Borata, tant cela était habituel. Ce qui la choqua, c'est quand elle reconnut la voix : il s'agissait de la reine Hancock ! Se collant contre le mur, discrète comme une ombre, elle écouta ce qui se disait.

« - Tu sais que c'est dangereux de m'avoir ramené chez toi ? murmura la reine.

\- Et alors ? C'est cela qui est excitant. Tu me manquais un peu…

\- Mon corps te manquait oui… Mais je me languissais de tes talents aussi.

\- Fufufu. Si ce roi ne t'avait pas épousé, je l'aurais bien fait à sa place.

\- Pour me tromper avec d'autres ? Non merci. Au moins, il n'y a que moi qui trompe Riku.

\- Perverse. Mais c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, Hancock.

\- Doflamingo… J'aimerais que tu me refasses un enfant.

\- Tu n'as pas eu assez d'un ? Tu ne t'en occupes même pas.

\- Fullbody ? Il n'est pas digne d'être notre enfant, voilà pourquoi nous l'avons abandonné dans les Sylves dorées. Il a plutôt eu de la chance. Non, je voudrais un enfant digne de nous.

\- Cela peut probablement s'arranger, fufufu !

\- Oh mon flamant ! Viens ! »

Borata ne voulut pas en entendre d'avantage et s'en alla, se perdant dans les couloirs avant d'arriver dans ce qui lui servait de chambre. Comment avait-elle pu aimer cet homme ? Maintenant encore, elle se le demandait. Lassée de tout cela, elle s'endormit tandis qu'au loin, la fête se poursuivait encore.

Les danses se poursuivirent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit mais pas autant que pour d'autres bals. En effet, personne ne voulait manquer les joutes équestres, ce spectacle tellement attendu et dont on parlait encore à cette heure. Norane avait reçu l'ordre de la part de Garp de retrouver Luffy dans toute cette foule car le roi comptait rentrer dans ses appartements, ce qui impliquait que toute sa suite l'y suive. Le jeune prince semblait pourtant introuvable, malgré le talent pour le retrouver que possédait la brune. Non, il ne devait pas être bien loin.

" Prince Luffy, soupirait-elle en son fort intérieur. Il est temps de rentrer, où êtes-vous ?"

Comme si quelqu'un l'avait entendu, elle l'aperçut alors. Finalement, si elle avait mieux réfléchit, elle l'aurait trouvé bien plus vite puisqu'il était en compagnie des princes Ace et Sabo. Évidement, le garçon qui avait la quinzaine n'aurait pas manqué une occasion de s'amuser avec ses deux amis. La princesse Saphir était également présente, de même que le chevalier Law et le chevalier Marco. Norane aurait pu se sentir intimidé devant autant de monde, mais vivre avec des nobles était devenu une seconde nature.

"- Prince Luffy, appela-t-elle, s'inclinant devant tout ce beau monde.

\- Norane ! s'exclama l'adolescent brun, tout content.

\- Tu es venu le chercher, n'est ce pas ? s'amusa Sabo.

\- En effet. Sur ordre du roi Garp, ajouta-t-elle, pour montrer l'enjeu.

\- Saphir, voici Norane, dame de compagnie de Luffy et donc originaire du royaume de Carm, présenta Ace à sa fiancée.

\- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, Norane, sourit Saphir, avec des manières parfaites.

\- Non, le plaisir est pour moi, princesse.

\- C'est curieux, vos yeux ressemblent beaucoup à ceux du prince Ace.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, remarqua Sabo. Je ne l'ai jamais vu après tant d'années, vous êtes une très grande observatrice, princesse Saphir.

\- C'est troublant, admit le fils de Roger.

\- Je ne connais pas mes parents, murmura la jeune femme, avant de passer à autre chose. Prince Luffy, nous devons y aller, sinon je crains que les poings de l'amour de votre grand-père ne se déchainent contre nous !

\- Oui, tu as raison, soupira le plus jeune. Ace, Sabo, à bientôt ! Shihihi ! "

Sans plus de discussion, il prit Norane par la main et partit en courant, dans la bonne direction pour une fois. Pour un prince, il manquait singulièrement de manière mais la demoiselle l'aimait beaucoup ainsi. Pourtant, la remarque de la princesse Saphir l'avait perturbé. Elle qui ne connaissait rien de son passé, voilà qu'on lui trouvait une ressemblance avec quelqu'un, qui n'était rien de moins que le prince Ace. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas de sens. Il faudrait qu'elle parvienne à avoir une discussion avec le roi. Lui devait savoir.

"- Norane, ça ne va pas ? demanda Luffy en se retournant vers elle.

\- Si, mon prince. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. "

Elle sourit pour confirmer ses dires et il sourit en retour. La vie était un long fleuve tranquille pour lui. Son père prévoyait de le marier à la fille du chevalier Drake, la belle Nami, mais il s'en moquait pour l'instant. Norane lui enviait son insouciance et se disait qu'en étant avec lui, elle pouvait oublier ses soucis au moins un peu. Voilà pourquoi elle souriait. Il ne fallait pas gâcher la joie de vivre de ce garçon.

"- Princesse Saphir, êtes-vous fatiguée ? demanda poliment le prince Ace.

\- Un peu, mon prince. Nous avons beaucoup dansé mais c'était très amusant. "

En cela, la brune était complètement sincère. Depuis l'ouverture du bal qu'elle avait du réaliser au bras de son prince, elle n'avait eut aucun temps mort et les danseurs s'étaient succédés auprès d'elle sans discontinuer. Tout le monde voulait danser avec la future mariée. Tout avait commencé avec Ace, un peu raide mais qui lui avait fait vivre un moment enchanteur. Le prince Sabo avec son élégance l'avait remplacé puis le prince Luffy avec son exubérance incroyable. Kalgara et Wiper étaient venus avec elle aussi, sans doute pour se rassurer eux-mêmes en voyant qu'elle allait bien. Le roi Roger aussi lui avait servi de cavalier et la princesse Saphir devait avouer s'être follement amusée tandis qu'il la faisait tournoyer sur la piste. Pour lui, elle était légère comme une plume d'aigle et il avait beaucoup ri.

Des chevaliers étaient venus danser avec elle aussi, elle ne se rappelait pas de tous car les choses s'étaient enchaînes si rapidement. Le premier avait été Marco, qui avait une tenue impeccable et se plaisait à guider sa cavalière. Avec lui, on pouvait se laisser emmener et la brune aima également cela, bien qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Le Phoenix avait un don pour faire cela avec une grande douceur. Sa dernière danse ne revint pas à son fiancé qui en dansa plusieurs avec elle mais à son chevalier servant, Law. Il avait une façon de danser qui lui était propre et vous donnait l'impression de tournoyer dans le ciel. Avec lui, on se sentait libre.

"- Où avez-vous appris ? s'était-elle surprise à demander.

\- Mon maître ne pratiquait pas que les arts de la guerre. Mais ce n'est pas ma spécialité, j'en ai peur. "

Sa réponse avait été courte, nette et précise, montrant qu'il ne voulait plus en parler, ce qu'elle respecta. Quand la danse s'arrêta, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était très fatiguée. Les gens du Lion Blanc semblaient tous être rentrés se coucher, même son grand frère et elle voulait aller les rejoindre. Quand son prince lui proposa de la ramener, elle accueillit la proposition avec une profonde reconnaissance. Dans le fond, il commençait à bien la connaître et elle aussi apprivoisait le personnage, petit à petit.

"- Le bal vous-a-t-il plu ? demanda le fils de Roger en la reconduisant à ses appartements.

\- C'était comme dans un rêve. Merci mon prince.

\- Merci à vous de m'avoir accompagné durant toute cette journée. Cela n'a pas du être de tout repos, nous avons beaucoup bougé.

\- J'ai pu voir plein de choses grâce à vous, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Princesse Saphir, voici vos appartements. Tout ira bien ?

\- Oui, et pour vous ? Oh, le chevalier Marco demeure à vos côtés mais...

\- Je protègerais le prince, de même que Law vous protègera.

\- Je suis soulagée. Nous nous reverrons demain, mon prince. Je vous souhaite une agréable nuit, s'inclina-t-elle, tombant de fatigue.

\- Que la vôtre soit encore meilleure, dame de mon coeur."

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se détourner avec Marco. Saphir rougit dans le noir, portant la main sur sa pommette et le regardant s'en aller. Un mélange de sentiments apparut dans son esprit et elle mit un moment avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Le malaise était toujours là quand elle le voyait, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui apporterait du malheur mais ce soir, la partie d'elle-même qui lui promettait du bonheur avec le jeune homme semblait avoir gagné. Le prince Ace avait allumé une lumière en elle qui ne devait jamais s'éteindre. Quand elle s'endormit tranquillement, elle rêva du doux sourire de son futur mari, tandis que le chevalier au Loup revoyait défiler les conseils de son maître qui pourrait l'aider lors du tournoi du lendemain.

Antonio avait perdu Crystal de vu pendant le bal, après avoir dansé un peu avec elle. Loin des regards indiscrets bien sûr, car la demoiselle n'était pas du genre à vouloir se montrer en public. Le garçon avait passé un bon moment en sa compagnie, ce qui n'arrivait plus si souvent que cela depuis leur arrivée à Baterilla. Mais à présent, il l'avait perdu dans la foule. Chacun commençait à rentrer chez soi et il recherchait son chemin au milieu de tous ces gens.

" Oh, je n'aurais pas du boire ce dernier verre. "

L'alcool l'avait légèrement enivré, si bien qu'il titubait un peu. Sa démarche se faisait moins assurée et il devait même se tenir aux murs. Ses pas le conduisirent dans des ruelles sombres qu'il ne connaissait pas et il mit un moment avant de s'en rendre compte. Le brun reprit un peu ses esprits et allait partir quand une voix venue d'une ruelle sombre l'arrêta. Même plusieurs voix, qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas, dont les paroles lui glacèrent le sang.

"- Nous risquons gros si nous sommes surpris.

\- Certes, mais les ordres viennent de là-haut. Et si tout se passe bien, alors, tu sais ce que nous aurons. La gloire et la richesse !

\- Oui, si tout se passe bien, le roi disparaîtra. "

L'échanson ne réfléchit pas plus et se mit à courir avant qu'on ne le remarque. Ces mots étaient terribles, quelqu'un complotait dans l'ombre. Mais contre quel roi ? Car il n'y en avait pas qu'un seul hélas. En parler à quelqu'un ? Encore faudrait-il qu'on le croit, avec si peu de preuves et son statut de serviteur, doublé d'un bâtard. Même Crystal avait autre chose à penser, avec son tournoi du lendemain. Personne à qui se confier pour le moment et cela l'angoissait, si bien qu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait non pas vers les quartiers du Lion Blanc mais vers ceux du Roc Sombre. Retrouvant ses sens, il voulut faire demi-tour et tomba soudain nez à nez avec le chevalier Miawhk. De près, ce chevalier de légende semblait bien plus grand et son air froid n'avait rien d'engageant.

"- Que fais-tu là ? demanda le Trancheur, sur la défensive.

\- Je suis désolé, messire, je m'en vais. Je me suis trompé de chemin, s'inclina Antonio, partant aussi vite que la politesse le lui permettait.

\- Attends un peu, gronda l'autre brun.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'enquit l'échanson, essayant de ne pas trembler.

\- Regarde moi dans les yeux !"

Antonio releva alors la tête et regarda le chevalier. Ses yeux étaient jaunes, comme ceux d'un rapace et son regarda était inquisiteur. Il semblait sonder l'âme et le serviteur se sentit tout petit face au chevalier. Ce dernier semblait exprimer autre chose également en le scrutant, quelque chose que ne parvenait pas à identifier le garçon. La scène dura quelques secondes puis le chevalier relâcha la pression subitement.

"- D'où viens tu, jeune homme ? questionna Mihawk.

\- Du nord, messire. Du... Du Lion Blanc.

\- Je m'en doutais. Tes yeux le disent assez. Ne t'avise plus de traîner dans le coin la nuit, je ne serais pas aussi gentil la prochaine fois.

\- A vos ordres, chevalier !"

Le garçon partit en courant en direction des bons appartements, ayant retrouvé toute sa sobriété. Le chevalier l'observa disparaître dans les ruelles puis poursuivit son chemin. Les jeunes, décidément ! Ce soir-là, un sentiment particulier habitait le vainqueur des duels et il ne réussit à s'en débarrasser qu'en tombant dans les profondeurs du sommeil.

* * *

 **Yop, voilà le chapitre 11 comme cadeau de noël ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, surtout qu'il se passe pas mal de choses dedans mine de rien ! C'est parti pour un petit récapitulatif, let's go ! *lance un générique quelconque***

 **\- Vous avez donc eu le droit au combat entre Zoro et Mihawk, avec pour vainqueur le grand chevalier, parce que son fils n'a pas encore le niveau pour le battre, ça n'aurait pas été crédible du tout ! La discussion juste après entre Mihawk et Perona vous apporte également un peu plus de suspens quant à Zoro ! Des idées sur sa mère ?**  
 **\- Sans grande surprise, Mihawk a gagné les duels, face à de nombreux très bons chevaliers. Pour être honnête, dans mon idée de base, je ne devais pas les montrer autant ces duels mais quand l'inspiration vient, je me lâche !**  
 **\- En ouverture de la soirée, Alana qui se fait draguer. Finira-t-elle avec un de ces charmants messieurs ou libre comme l'air dans le célibat ? Les paris sont ouverts, mais je pense qu'elle est contente que Sasha soit passée au bon moment !**  
 **\- Sasha montre qu'elle sait mener des hommes à la baguette, même le chevalier Satch ! (le coup du grand frère Marco marche à tous les coups). Et on sent qu'elle est proche de Law aussi, n'est ce pas ? De plus, la demoiselle chercher également son paternel...  
**  
 **\- J'ai introduit un couple qui me plait beaucoup, à savoir le Rebecca x Cavendish, même si leur amour est un peu difficile, du fait de Kyros déjà et aussi de la bâtardise de l'étalon blanc, qui demeure quand même un bâtard d'Hancock en plus !**  
 **\- Petit point de vue aussi sur Ussop et Kaya, que je n'aurais pas le temps de développer beaucoup plus hélas ! On a vu aussi Antonio et Crystal de loin. Peu présente dans ce chapitre, elle reviendra en force dans le prochain, notre éclair bleu !**  
 **\- Pauvre Borata, quand j'écris, je me dis qu'elle n'a pas une place enviable ! Et vous venez de découvrir une nouvelle tromperie de notre Doffy national ainsi qu'un nouveau bâtard ! Mais combien en-a-t-il ?  
**  
 **\- Norane qui doit chercher le prince Luffy, ce n'est pas de tout repos mais elle l'a quand même trouvé, avec ses deux amis ! On voit bien qu'elle est très proche du jeune prince, qui n'a pas un aussi bon niveau de combat que dans le manga, rappelons le ! La jeune femme est toujours en quête de son passé, qui pourrait bien surprendre...**  
 **\- Petite vue sur Saphir et Ace, bon j'avoue, j'ai fait un moment mignon voir même guimauve, mais c'est ce qu'ils sont dans le fond, non ? Enfin, pas tout le temps mais par moment quand même ! Leur mariage approche en tout cas !**  
 **\- Et on finit avec un petit point de vue tout simple sur Antonio qui croise Mihawk. Rencontre sans incidence peut-être, mais ce qu'à entendu Antonio avant ne l'est pas. Qui complote et contre quel roi ? Des idées ?**

 **Voilà, c'était un commentaire de fin bien long mais j'avais envie de faire un point sur les événements ! J'attends vos commentaires et je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! A bientôt !**


	13. En selle

Kuzan se réveilla le matin du tournoi avec un petit mal de crâne. L'alcool de la veille sans doute. Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant. Encore heureux, il ne participait pas aux joutes. Son père et son frère ne l'auraient pas toléré de toute façon. Surtout son frère ainé, Sakazuki. Tellement à cheval sur les principes. Kuzan eut un petit rire en imaginant la tête qu'il avait dû faire en apprenant que sa femme avait eu un enfant d'un autre. Pour cela que lui-même ne s'était pas marié. La liberté lui allait bien mieux. Oh, il en avait connu pourtant des femmes dans sa vie et même très bien connues, concernant certaines.

" Il faut que j'y aille. Le prince m'a convié aujourd'hui."

Ses deux frères y avaient eu le droit et maintenant, c'était son tour. Il n'en était pas mécontent car le prince Ace était quelqu'un qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Le fils de Roger était une bonne personne, avec son caractère et ses manières mais quelqu'un en qui on pouvait se fier, ce qui commençait à manquer singulièrement sur Oren. Même au sein de sa propre famille, il y avait des personnes en qui Kuzan n'avait aucune confiance. De plus, le prince Ace partageait une grande similitude avec lui mais qui devait rester secrète.

" Et si mon frère avait été Ace mais non Sakazuki ou Borsalino ? "

La question revint alors qu'il se lavait, à l'eau glacée comme à son habitude. Il savait pourtant qu'elle était inutile. La vie lui avait offert deux frères et non pas un avec lequel il se serait entendu à merveille. Bien sûr, il ne détestait pas ses vrais frères. On pouvait même dire qu'il s'entendait bien avec Borsalino, sans toutefois que ce soit la grande amitié. Des rapports cordiaux, ni plus, ni moins. Avec Sakazuki, c'était plus compliqué. Les deux bruns semblaient aussi différents sur leurs idéaux et leur façon de vivre qu'on pouvait l'être, comme l'ombre et la lumière. Malgré cela, Kuzan vouait une grande admiration pour son ainé. Le prince des Sylves Dorées avait su réussir sa vie et il restait fidèle à ses idées, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Au fond de lui, le cadet était même fier de l'avoir pour grand frère.

" Et toi, Sakazuki, tu ne seras jamais fier de ton petit-frère."

C'était une triste réalité mais même Kuzan l'approuvait. Où trouver de la fierté dans un prince aussi libertin que lui ? Pas marié, mais ayant de nombreuses relations, aimant boire, toujours à droite ou à gauche mais jamais dans son royaume, voilà ce qu'on pouvait dire du dernier fils de Sengoku. Encore pire, il avait eu des enfants illégitimes, même si personne d'autres que lui et les mères ne connaissaient leurs identités. Sans égaler le roi Doflamingo qui n'était pas du genre à cacher cet "exploit", il en avait eu deux. Des enfants dont il ne pourrait jamais s'occuper, qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu tenir dans ses bras quand ils étaient petits et qui maintenant avaient grandi. Son cœur se serra quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Juste au moment où il finissait de s'habiller, parfait.

"- Entrez, ordonna-t-il, de sa voix de prince qu'il ne prenait que rarement.

\- Messire, déclara une jeune femme qui ne lui était pas inconnue en entrant. J'ai été chargée de vous conduire auprès du prince Ace si vous êtes prêt. Je crois que vous devez passer toute la matinée en sa compagnie, peut-être un peu plus de temps.

\- Non, c'est seulement la matinée et je te remercie, Robin.

\- Vous connaissez mon nom ? fit-elle, sans réelle surprise.

\- Tu es bien la fille de l'historienne Olivia, non ?

\- En effet. Ma mère est donc connue, même par des princes d'autres royaumes.

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, elle te l'a forcément dit. Ce que je suis pour toi.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Vous êtes mon père.

\- Nous ne nous étions jamais réellement rencontrés jusqu'à présent.

\- Contrairement à mon demi-frère, je n'avais pas eu cette chance.

\- Olivia avait un autre enfant ? s'étonna le prince. Ah mais oui, avec Edward le géant...

\- En connaissant cela, on comprend qu'elle ne se soit jamais mariée. Pourtant, pour vous dire, la vérité, je crois qu'elle vous aimait beaucoup.

\- Je l'aimais beaucoup aussi, murmura le prince. Et je l'ai trahi, ajouta-t-il dans son for intérieur. Tu as bien grandi en tout cas, Robin. Tu es devenue une belle femme.

\- C'est un honneur de vous entendre le dire.

\- Tu... Tu dois me détester, je suppose, non ?

\- Je n'ai pas de rancune contre vous. Ma mère n'en a pas non plus. Vous n'auriez jamais pu l'épouser, avec votre statut mais on n'arrête pas l'amour. Je vous remercie d'avoir rendu heureuse ma mère. Elle est souvent si seule. "

Il voulut la serrer dans ses bras mais se retint. Quel droit avait-il, lui qui ne l'avait jamais élevé ? Et les murs avaient trop d'yeux ici, rien qu'en parler avait été imprudent. Il se contenta de lui sourire et elle lui répondit de même. Avait-elle été sincère quand elle disait n'avoir aucune haine contre lui ? Kuzan n'en savait rien. Il se laissa simplement conduire vers le prince Ace. Il avait rencontré un de ses enfants aujourd'hui, peut-être que la chance lui ferait rencontrer le deuxième. Voir même une des femmes qu'il avait aimée.

Sakazuki était parti le premier des quartiers des Sylves Dorées, sans aucune escorte. Il détestait plus que tout attendre et la solitude lui allait très bien. Il pouvait ainsi aller à son propre rythme vers la lice, visitant un peu cette ville qui lui plaisait bien. Militairement parlant, ses défenses étaient intéressantes, ne serait-ce que pour le château construit en haut de la colline. Soudain une pensée parasite agrippa son esprit, portant sur un sujet sensible : aujourd'hui, son frère était invité par le prince pour l'ouverture des joutes équestres. L'ainé de Sengoku espéra qu'il ne leur ferait pas honte et ses pensées se concentrèrent sur son cadet quand une voix ô combien reconnaissable l'apostropha.

"- Prince Sakazuki, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer !

\- Roi Doflamingo, enchanté " grinça-t-il avec le maximum de bonne humeur possible.

Le souverain de l'archipel de Sipango était entouré de toute sa suite et semblait particulièrement ravi de sa journée. Doflamingo avait toujours ce même sourire, celui de l'homme qui a au moins trois coups d'avance sur tout le monde. Naturellement, il se dirigea vers le prince, comme s'ils étaient en bonne entente. Quel horrible mensonge. S'il y avait quelqu'un au monde que Sakazuki aurait voulu tuer, plus que les ennemis de son père ou des Sylves Dorées, c'était bien le blond.

" Laissez-nous !" ordonna le roi à sa suite, qui s'exécuta.

Se retrouver seul avec lui, de mieux en mieux. Le brun affecta la neutralité, comme il savait si bien le faire, mais en lui, quelque chose bouillonnait comme de la lave en fusion, prêt à exploser. Heureusement, le roi semblait vouloir se diriger vers la lice aussi. Au moins, pas besoin de faire un long détour, ce qui aurait profondément déplu au prince.

"- Ma compagnie semble vous déplaire, jeune prince.

\- Nullement, roi Doflamingo, mentit tant bien que mal son interlocuteur.

\- Votre air affiche le contraire, fufufu. Et vous auriez raison. Après ce que je vous ai fait...

\- Ce n'est plus que du passé, déclara le fils de Sengoku, tentant de rester calme.

\- J'ai vu que vous l'aviez toujours sous la main. Ma bâtarde. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

\- Tashigi. S'il vous plait, pourrions-nous...

\- Ah oui, la petite Tashigi. Peu de ressemblance avec moi, pour votre plus grande joie. Pourtant, vous devez me haïr de vous avoir déshonoré ainsi, en couchant avec votre femme.

\- N'en parlons plus, on ne peut pas changer le passé.

\- Votre femme n'était pas d'accord mais je crois qu'elle a apprécié. Hina, c'est cela ? Une belle expérience, pour un résultat presque décevant. Elle aurait pu avoir au moins mes cheveux, comme d'autres. Dommage, fufufu.

\- Vous avez beaucoup d'autres enfants de ce genre ? demanda Sakazuki, déviant discrètement la conversation car il était sur le point d'exploser.

\- Un certain nombre. Le dernier ou la dernière se trouve ici actuellement et je veux trouver de qui il s'agit.

\- Vous arrivez à reconnaître avec certitude vos enfants ?

\- Oui. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils ont tous hérités de la même chose. Ils ont tous ce petit air fier dans le regard si on observe bien. C'est ma marque fufufu. "

Même un homme aussi froid que le prince des Sylves dorées en eut un frisson. Quel intérêt de se livrer à ce genre de pratique ? Quel intérêt de tromper tant de gens, de donner de l'amour à des femmes pour le reprendre aussitôt ? N'avait-il aucune conscience ? Peut-être que ces dames appréciaient qu'un tel personnage s'intéresse à elle ? Il ne comprenait pas lui-même et priait pour que sa femme n'ait pas aimé cet abominable homme. Malgré les apparences, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui et de son insensibilité, il aimait sa femme Hina. Passionnément.

Alana s'installa à la gauche de son maître chevalier avec un petit sourire satisfait. Qu'il lui permette de s'installer à ses côtés, là, au beau milieu des gradins, à la vue de tous, c'était un grand privilège. Des petits regards furtifs la dévisageaient, se demandant qui était cette demoiselle au côté du vainqueur des duels. Bien sûr, personne ne savait qu'elle était son écuyère et elle n'osait pas imaginer les réactions. Certains auraient peut-être un peu de respect mais la plupart des autres... Après tout, elle n'était qu'une femme, la chevalerie n'aurait jamais dû être son métier, voilà ce que beaucoup pensait.

"- Alana, tu es ailleurs ? demanda Zoro, assis juste de l'autre côté de son père et à côté de Perona, qui semblait ennuyée par tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

\- Non, je regardais simplement tous ces chevaliers. J'aimerais être comme eux.

\- Il te faudra beaucoup de travail, déclara Mihawk, stoïque mais avec tout de même un petit sourire fier pour sa disciple et aussi pour son fils.

\- Une demoiselle ne devrait jamais devenir chevalier, rétorqua Perona.

\- Paix, femme, la rabroua son époux. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider.

\- Les femmes ont aussi leur place, ronchonna l'écuyère, à voix très basse.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, lui murmura Zoro.

\- En attendant, garde profil bas, trancha Mihawk. Ici, certains chevaliers seraient prêts à venir t'embêter sans aucune scrupule, simplement parce que tu es une femme.

\- C'est vrai, hélas, soupira-t-elle en repensant à la soirée.

\- Des chevaliers t'ont déjà importuné ? demanda aussitôt le chevalier protecteur.

\- Non, pas vraiment, mentit-elle. Je dois me défendre seule de toute façon.

\- Père, vous vous inquiétez pour Alana ? s'étonna Zoro.

\- Je m'inquiète pour mon honneur, se renfrogna-t-il. Tu devrais t'inquiéter aussi, vu ce que tu m'as fait subir. Tu n'aurais jamais du participer.

\- J'ai démontré ma force ! explosa le jeune homme.

\- Calme-toi, Zoro, gronda Perona. Ne nous faisons pas remarquer.

\- Je ne ferais rien qui entachera votre honneur, assura Alana.

\- J'espère bien, sinon, je devrais changer d'écuyer.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, maître ? manqua-t-elle de s'étrangler.

\- Bien sûr que si. Une autre solution s'offre à moi, cependant, nota-t-il, croisant les jambes.

\- Quelle est-t-elle ? demandèrent Zoro et Alana en même temps.

\- Mettre une raclée à tous ceux qui manqueront de respect à mes gens."

Il se mit à rire très légèrement, provoquant un bruit clair et joyeux, très inattendu. Cela surpris même sa femme et les gens alentours, si bien que personne n'osa le suivre, sauf son fils et son écuyère. C'était pour ce genre de petits moments qu'ils adoraient Mihawk, c'était ce qui se cachait sous cette carapace froide et cet air de guerrier inaccessible. Le Trancheur avait un coeur mais il fallait savoir le trouver tant il était caché. Sa femme n'y était probablement jamais parvenue réellement.

"- D'ailleurs, en attendant, Zoro, tu as d'autres priorités que les arts de l'épée.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, mère ?

\- Nous n'avons jamais parlé de cela mais il faudra que tu fasses un mariage convenable.

\- J'ai le temps, s'indigna le garçon, devenant plus sombre.

\- C'est ce que disent tous les chevaliers, avant de finir tous seuls.

\- Aucune raison que cela arrive pour notre fils, le détendit le chevalier. Il est mon fils après tout et il trouvera, quand le temps sera venu.

\- En attendant, le temps défile. Meilleur duelliste peut-être mais jamais le sens des priorités.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu semblant de te soucier de choses dont tu te moques éperdument Perona ?

\- Pourquoi ? Moi aussi je tiens à mon honneur. "

Elle se détourna de lui et devint plus grincheuse. Mihawk soupira et se tut aussi. Alana regretta véritablement de ne pas être à côté de Zoro pour faire la conversation mais au moins, elle allait pouvoir assister à un sublime tournoi de chevalerie. Le garçon semblait d'ailleurs perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être réfléchissait-il sur l'hypothétique possibilité de son mariage ? Zoro aimait-il seulement quelqu'un ? Et elle alors ? La question hanta la jeune femme tandis que le public s'installait dans une grande cohue et que le lancement du tournoi se rapprochait.

Borata ne savait pas si elle voulait assister au tournoi ou non. Si elle y allait, cela voulait dire voir le roi de l'archipel de Sipango et c'était sa dernière envie. Il l'avait tant dégouté récemment, comment avait-elle pu l'aimer ? Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à le détester complètement, sans savoir pourquoi. Après tout, il l'avait acheté, elle qui n'était pour le royaume d'où elle venait qu'une esclave et il s'était occupé d'elle, lui donnant le confort et un certain statut. Pour que tout cela soit balayé ensuite. Doflamingo l'avait laissé complètement tomber, suivant ses propres convictions.

" Et si je quitte le royaume de Sipango, j'irais où ? "

Les pensées tournaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête, tandis qu'elle marchait au milieu de la foule, sans trop savoir où elle allait. Soudain, quelqu'un fit tomber quelque chose de lourd juste devant elle et le bruit la fit presque sursauter. Presque. Relevant la tête, elle vit un homme en train de ramasser une immense selle de cheval, qui devait être pour le dos d'une bête massif. L'objet était fait d'un cuir de très bonne qualité mais ce n'est pas cela qui attira son attention. L'homme en question, elle le connaissait. Il s'agissait de l'écuyer de Carm qu'elle avait vu l'autre jour. Killer.

"- Oh, Borata de Sipango, constata-t-il simplement.

\- Hum, tu as retenu mon prénom, nota-t-elle.

\- C'est la moindre des choses que d'avoir de la mémoire pour un écuyer. Et puis, tu as quelque chose d'assez mystérieux, je dirais même fascinant.

\- Plus que toi et le masque que tu portes ?"

La drague, elle connaissait trop bien pour ne pas la déceler. Du milieu d'où elle venait, c'était vital et à présent, elle ne le supportait plus. Le blond l'avait agacé et elle se sentait d'humeur froide. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas le remarquer en gardant un ton neutre. Le fou. Borata n'était pas du genre à sauter à la gorge des gens, mais elle connaissait des moyens de blesser.

"- Tu sembles toujours aussi triste, toi.

\- Je ne suis pas triste. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Nous ne sommes pas du même royaume ni même d'une classe sociale commune.

\- Cela ne fait pourtant pas de nous des ennemis, princesse.

\- Ne m'appelle pas, princesse ! grinça-t-elle, piquée au vif.

\- Tu as dit que nous n'étions pas de la même classe sociale, reprit-il calmement, la selle sur son épaule. Je ne suis qu'un écuyer alors je ne sais pas ce que tu es...

\- Une... Une... Rien du tout. Je ne suis rien. Moins que rien. Une esclave au mieux, tu comprends ? Je t'ai fait perdre ton temps, messire l'écuyer, je m'en vais, cracha-t-elle.

\- Attends, tu ne comptes pas voir le tournoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu y participes peut-être ?

\- Non, mais ça permet de se changer les idées. Ne sois pas si froide avec les gens parce que tu ne les connais pas. Tout le monde n'est pas mauvais.

\- Les sourires cachent toujours quelque chose, Killer. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir. Tu vois, toi aussi tu as retenu mon prénom. "

Elle ne releva pas et accéléra le pas, énervée contre elle-même. Les paroles du blond n'auraient pas dû avoir d'effet sur elle après tout l'entrainement qu'elle avait reçu. De toute façon, elle n'était pas pour lui. Il se trouverait une demoiselle bien mieux. Cette pensée l'agaça aussi. Elle décida finalement contre toute attente d'aller voir le tournoi. Cet homme de Carm n'avait peut-être pas tort, cela lui changerait probablement les idées et en se mêlant au peuple, Doflamingo ne la verrait pas. Le roi aurait bien assez de choses à regarder pour se soucier d'elle. Borata en sourit.

Assise confortablement dans les tribunes, aux côtés du roi Garp, Norane était aux anges. La place était parfaite d'ici et bientôt, la reine Dadan et le prince Luffy les rejoindraient, ce qui rendrait le tournoi encore plus amusant. Les remarques que feraient le jeune homme ne manqueraient pas de la faire rire et la reine lui raconterait à quel point ces deux hommes la faisaient tourner en bourrique. Et bien sûr, le grand souverain la ferait sourire, comme il savait si bien le faire. Avoir un grand-père, c'était agréable. La brune ne connaissait rien de sa véritable famille mais avec eux, elle se sentait bien. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, montrant sa bonne humeur et le vieil homme à ses côtés s'en réjouit.

"- Alors, c'est ton premier tournoi à Ardent, hein ?

\- Oui, mon roi ! dit-il, jouant de politesse vu le monde les cernant. Il me tarde de voir les joutes ! Les duels, c'est quelque chose mais là, les chevaliers vont vraiment se surpasser.

\- Notre royaume pourrait bien gagner cette fois, j'ai confiance en nos chevaliers.

\- Qui participe déjà ? Je sais qu'il y a le chevalier Kidd assurément mais...

\- Tu as toujours un oeil sur lui, hein ? rigola le plus vieux. A croire que tu en es amoureuse !

\- Pas du tout, rougit-elle. Il est un de nos meilleurs chevaliers !

\- Drake aussi sera de la partie ! Je place beaucoup d'espoir en lui !

\- C'est vrai. Et Dalton ? Et Kinemon ?

\- Ils participent aussi, de même que notre cher Bartolomeo. Néanmoins, j'aurais plutôt tendance à placer mes espoirs en Kidd et Drake car ils ont des écuyers.

\- Killer et Sanji sont souvent en compétition. D'ailleurs, le père de Sanji ne participe pas ?

\- Zeff ? Non, il préférait laisser les autres et donner des conseils à son fils. Il rêve tellement de le voir devenir chevalier. Je le comprends. On veut le meilleur pour ses enfants.

\- A ce propos, roi Garp, commença la jeune femme, tremblante.

\- Oui ? Oh... Tu... Tu veux parler de...

\- J'aimerais savoir qui sont mes parents. Je pense que j'ai l'âge de comprendre.

\- Norane, ma jolie. On croit être prêt parfois alors qu'on ne l'est pas du tout et je crois que c'est le cas ici. Tu ne peux pas l'entendre. Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ? Suis-je si indigne de le savoir ? Mes parents ne m'aimaient-ils pas ?

\- Non ! Tes parents t'aimaient beaucoup mais... C'est moi qui ne suis pas prêt.

\- Oh, je m'excuse mon roi, je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine.

\- Je t'en parlerais un jour, gamine mais pas en ce jour joyeux. Je peux juste te dire que tes parents t'aimaient. Ta mère surtout. Et... ils viennent d'Ardent.

\- Alors je viens d'Ardent ? s'exclama-t-elle. C'est ici mon pays ? Mais...

\- Comment tu es arrivée à Carm ? Une autre fois. Aujourd'hui est un jour de joie.

\- Mon histoire n'est pas joyeuse ? demanda-t-elle, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

\- Non, le début de ton histoire est triste. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. C'est le reste qui est important, d'accord ?

\- Oui, mon roi. Je patienterais, pour vous.

\- Il faut mieux, petite. J'ai horreur des gosses capricieux... Et c'est ce que j'ai avec mon petit-fils. Comment Dragon a-t-il pu avoir un tel enfant ?

\- Il a hérité de son grand-père probablement, rit-elle malicieusement.

\- Enfonce le clou, c'est ce que Dadan me dit aussi. Bon, j'espère qu'ils vont vite revenir. Je crois que Luffy voulait voir le petit Sabo avant de revenir.

\- Est ce que cela va commencer bientôt ?

\- Certainement ! Il faut juste que les deux tourtereaux donnent le signal.

\- Les deux tourtereaux ? Vous ne parlez quand même pas de...

\- Hum ? Bien sûr que si, je parle du prince Ace et de sa fiancée.

\- Mais ce n'est pas des façons de parler du prince des princes et de sa promise.

\- Pour moi, ce ne sont que des gosses comme les autres !

\- Roi Garp, je me demande parfois comment la reine fait pour vous supporter.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas te mettre à parler comme cette rabat-joie de Dadan !

\- Qui est rabat-joie ? demanda la reine qui venait d'arriver.

\- Salut grand-père, salut Norane ! fit Luffy avec bonne humeur.

\- Gasp... Tu es là, Dadan... On peut s'expliquer... "

Norane éclata de rire en voyant la mine déconfite du souverain face à sa femme qui n'était pas très ravie et le prince Luffy la suivit, partageant sa bonne humeur. Tout allait bien. La jeune femme aurait aimé savoir tout de son passé mais peut-être le roi avait-il raison. S'il s'agissait de quelque chose de triste, mieux valait ne pas le savoir aujourd'hui et se gâcher le tournoi. Cela l'interrogeait quand même. Si son histoire était triste, quel dur secret renfermait-elle ? L'avenir le dirait peut-être.

Les gradins étaient pratiquement remplis et tout le monde n'attendait qu'une chose, le début de ce tournoi qu'on déclarait prodigieux avant même la présentation des participants. Depuis les gradins royaux, Sasha ressentait cette ambiance folle qui la transportait. Point de danse pour elle aujourd'hui, elle se chargeait du service de la princesse Saphir. En effet, ni Crystal ni Law n'étaient en mesure de le faire, étant donné qu'ils participaient aux joutes équestres. Il fallait prier pour leur réussite. La brune se félicitait d'être auprès de la noble demoiselle du Nord, d'autant qu'elle jouissait d'une vue imprenable sur la lice. Toute la famille royale d'Ardent était présente, de même que celle du Lion Blanc et en plus un invité venu tout droit des Sylves dorées, qui la déconcertait un peu.

" Le prince Kuzan, dernier fils du roi Sengoku. "

Voilà pour la présentation et pour le reste, il semblait fort sympathique. Pourtant, quelque chose dérangeait la danseuse. Cet homme semblait sur le qui-vive, comme s'il guettait quelque chose où s'attendait à voir quelqu'un. Il regardait en tous sens et une fois, ces yeux croisèrent ceux de la demoiselle. Il semblait sonder les tréfonds de son âme, comme s'il était capable de deviner des choses qu'elle même ignorait. Cela avait pour don de la mettre particulièrement mal à l'aise. Elle détourna aussi poliment que possible ses yeux, fixant le sol avec un intérêt grandissant de minute en minute.

"- Sasha, tout va bien ? lui demanda gentiment Saphir.

\- Oui, princesse. L'attente est longue, j'ai hâte que cela commence.

\- Nous avons tous hâte, yohohohoho ! rit le grand-père Brook.

\- Je me demande de quel royaume viendra le gagnant, réfléchit le prince Ace, prenant un ton décontracté. Des pronostics, prince Kuzan ?

\- J'aimerais que ce soit quelqu'un de mon royaume alors j'ai parié sur le chasseur.

\- Un bon choix ! Quant à moi, j'aimerais voir Ardent vaincre ! Mais je ne sais pas sur lequel de nos chevaliers miser. Si tu avais participé Marco, j'aurais su car tu es le meilleur mais là...

\- Le chevalier Law semble dans un bon jour, déclara le blond.

\- C'est vrai. Et vous, ma fiancée, sur qui avez-vous misé ?

\- Ne vous en déplaise, j'ai misé sur le chevalier Crystal, déclara la demoiselle du Nord.

\- Le chevalier Crystal ? s'étonna Kuzan. La fille du Tonnerre participe ?

\- Oui et je compte bien l'encourager. Elle est vraiment très forte.

\- Vous avez bien raison, sourit Ace. Et toi, Sasha ?

\- Je pense que mon avis importe peu, prince, mais je serais heureuse de voir notre royaume gagné et Law a fait des merveilles aux entrainements.

\- Nous pensons pareil alors. J'espère que les autres sont bien accrochés.

\- Prince d'Ardent, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien passionné.

\- Je vous retourne le compliment, prince des Sylves Dorées. Cela me fait plaisir de vous avoir en ma compagnie pour la matinée, nous semblons sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Je suis d'accord. Nous nous comprenons. "

Sasha et Saphir échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Les deux hommes faisaient clairement des sous-entendus mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Les femmes n'en avaient pas la moindre idée tandis que les princes se lançaient dans une discussion passionnée sur les meilleurs forgerons d'Oren. La danseuse voulait commencer une conversation sans trop savoir comment avec sa princesse et par chance, le chevalier au phénix vint à son secours.

"- Je pense que Crystal peut avoir de bons résultats, même en étant une femme, avoua le blond. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être mauvaise, bien loin de là.

\- Votre avis me fait chaud au cœur, chevalier, s'émerveilla la princesse.

\- Et pour le chevalier Law ? osa Sasha. Avec votre respect...

\- Il fait partie des favoris et je dois avouer que moi-même, je lui donne ses chances mais la concurrence sera très rude. J'aurais tant aimé participé.

\- Mais le prince Ace dit que vous auriez tout gagné ! protesta la princesse.

\- Avec le chevalier Marco, c'est comme avec le chevalier Mihawk. Le résultat est couru d'avance, expliqua Sasha, se souvenant d'anciens tournois.

\- Je me débrouille, tenta modestement l'homme.

\- J'aimerais vous voir combattre un jour, demanda Saphir. S'il vous plait.

\- Demandez et j'obéirais. Je vous promets de vous le montrer un jour.

\- Sa technique est impressionnante, confirma l'autre jeune femme.

\- Il est de mon devoir de pouvoir défendre la famille royale d'Ardent.

\- En attendant, ma princesse, nous avons une mission importante, déclara le prince en revenant vers eux, tout sourire tout miel.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? s'inquiéta la princesse.

\- Tout ce beau monde attend, il faut lancer le tournoi, déclara Kuzan.

\- C'est l'heure " murmura Marco, avec un petit frisson d'excitation.

Le public se taisait tandis que les deux fiancés s'étaient levés. Sasha avait l'impression de pouvoir ressentir la tension qui habitait Saphir. Elle commençait à bien connaître la princesse. Cette dernière ne se sentait absolument pas à sa place avec tous ces regards braqués sur elle. Ce n'était pas habituel. Tous ces gens attendaient qu'elle parle ou que son fiancé le fasse. Au vu des regards du prince, elle comprit que ce devrait être elle. Inspirant tranquillement, la brune reprit de la force et put enfin s'adresser à la foule avec une voix calme et forte. Ce qu'elle voulait.

"- Que le grand tournoi d'Ardent commence ! proclama-t-elle, entrainant un tonnerre d'applaudissement tout bonnement ahurissant ainsi que des cris de joie.

\- Que les chevaliers se présentent ! " ajouta le prince quand la foule se fut un peu calmée, ce qui eut pour l'effet de l'exciter à nouveau.

Pour les chevaliers qui attendaient un peu à l'écart, c'était le signal. Classés par royaume, ils mirent leurs chevaux nerveux au petit galop en faisant leur entrée. Pour eux qui passaient en premier, cela allait mais les autres commençaient à avoir du mal à contrôler leurs montures. Crystal faisait de son mieux pour apaiser la sienne avant son entrée sur la lice principale quand Satch passa à côté d'elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Que voulait-il encore, celui-là ?

"- Bonne chance, la perdante ! s'exclama-t-il avant de repartir.

\- On se revoit sur le terrain " le maudit-elle entre ses dents.

Il fallait qu'elle attende le tour du Lion Blanc maintenant. Aux côtés de Satch, il y avait Law, d'apparence très clame mais qui devait bouillir de l'intérieur en réalité. Le premier royaume à être appelé, en hommage au vainqueur des duels, fut celui du Roc Sombre. Il y avait beaucoup d'inconnus et on déplorait grandement l'absence de Mihawk ainsi que celle du prince Shanks qui était très bon à cet exercice. Même Ben Becman qui n'était pas officiellement un chevalier aurait pu porter les couleurs de son pays. On retrouvait quand même Yassop le précis, qui ne semblait pas dans son élément comme pour le tir, Baggy le pleutre et Absalom l'invisible, un trio peu représentatif de la force du royaume. On les acclama néanmoins et les espoirs du Roc sombre se portèrent sur le dernier.

Le royaume suivant ne fut autre que l'archipel de Sipango, que Doflamingo accueillit avec un sourire très satisfait et pour cause. Il y avait beaucoup de vainqueurs potentiels ici. Entre Daz l'exécuteur, Shiki le lion d'or, Vergo le terrifiant, Pica l'infrangible, Diamante le léger ou Trebol l'intouchable, le choix ne manquait pas. Le souverain blond plaçait ses espoirs sur les quatre derniers, nettement sur Vergo qui avait sa confiance et une puissance redoutable dotée d'une grande froideur. Le genre d'homme contre lequel on ne veut pas se retrouver en tournoi.

Vint ensuite le royaume du Désert Argenté, à la tête duquel se trouvait Kyros l'insoumis. A ses côtés venaient des célébrités tels que Hawkins le devin, le grand Cuty Flame, Pell le rapace ou encore Shaka le fidèle. Il y eut aussi Cavendish l'étalon blanc, qui se pavana sur sa belle monture blanche, créant un mouvement d'hystérie pour la gente féminine. Lui n'avait d'yeux que pour la princesse Rebecca et cette dernière le fixait avec attention. Il dut s'en aller pour céder la place à la fée aux perles avec Hack le poing massif, Hatchi le vif, Tom l'ingénieux ou encore Arlong l'assaillant. Les hommes-poissons étaient tous des bons candidats à la victoire avec leur force physique prodigieuse.

Sous de nombreux vivats, le royaume des Sylves dorées se présenta. Les chevaliers galopaient avec une synchronisation impressionnante, créant un beau spectacle pour le petit peuple. Impossible de s'y tromper pour les gens haut placés, c'était clairement une démonstration de force. Fujitora l'aveugle menait la danse, suivit de près par son fils Smoker le chasseur et par d'autres tels que Shiryu le pluvieux, Momonza l'insensible ou encore Kuma l'ours pour les plus connus. Kuzan regretta de ne pas pouvoir les rejoindre, voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de tournoi.

"- Votre royaume représente un beau concurrent, nota le prince Ace à son invité.

\- Nous nous défendrons de notre mieux, nous ne sommes pas là pour perdre, rit-il. Mais il me semble que le prochain royaume représenté sera le vôtre, princesse ! "

Saphir ne répondit rien et regarda entrer le Lion Blanc, les siens. D'un point de vue objectif, les chevaliers n'étaient pas les plus performants mais elle croyait en eux, que ce soit en Ener le railleur, Kamakiri le sprinteur ou encore Braham l'impassible. La puissance du Nord se lisait sur leur trait et elle était fière d'eux, les applaudissant à en briser ses doigts. C'est alors que Crystal arriva sur un immense étalon qu'elle semblait maitriser à la perfection. En voyant une femme parmi les chevaliers, un silence se fit d'abord, de stupéfaction, puis, la foule commença à la huer sauvagement.

"- Retourne d'où tu viens, la femme !

\- Ce n'est pas ta place, ici ! Dégage !

\- Je rêve, une mignonnette qui se prend pour un chevalier !

\- Salope, laisse les hommes faire le spectacle !

\- Tu t'es trompée, idiote. La cuisine, c'est de l'autre côté ! "

Des rires retentirent mais la demoiselle resta digne et s'arrêta devant sa princesse pour la saluer. Son visage n'affichait aucune expression, même si à l'intérieur, elle avait mal. Alana l'observait et l'admirait, d'avoir le courage de supporter ça. Saphir se leva alors et s'avança un peu sur l'estrade. Les hués se turent petit à petit et tout le monde regarda les deux femmes. Même Ace semblait surpris de la part de sa promise, de la voir prendre une initiative ainsi.

"- Crystal, je compte sur toi en tant que chevalier lige !

\- Je ne vous décevrais pas, princesse ! "

L'échange était court mais quand Crystal retourna auprès des autres, le public ne se moquait plus d'elle ouvertement. Quand Saphir se rassit, son pouls battait à toute allure mais son prince lui prit la main. Il était fier de sa fiancée en cet instant. Sans plus attendre, le royaume de Carm fit une entrée, provoquant un vrai tapage chez les spectateurs puisque le roi Garp ne se gênait pas pour les acclamer. Il y avait du beau monde aussi, avec Drake le pourfendeur, même s'il était blessé, Kidd le sanglant qui souriait avec amusement, Dalton le preux, Kinemon le renard de feu ou même Bartolomeo le possessif. Ce dernier ne cessait d'ailleurs de vérifier si le prince Luffy le regardait ou l'encourageait. Il portait bien son titre.

Enfin, les chevaliers du royaume d'Ardent entrèrent en scène pour conclure la présentation. Ce fut l'euphorie la plus complète, car la plupart des spectateurs étaient originaires de la ville. Beaucoup étaient déçus que Marco l'invincible ne participe pas mais d'autres participants retenaient leur attention, comme ses frères, Satch le tombeur et Vista double-lame. Genzo la girouette était aussi présent mais le clou du spectacle demeurait Law le chevalier au Loup. La beauté de la jeunesse, la force pure, le charisme même, il avait visiblement soigné son entré sur son fin étalon sauvage. Le public l'encouragea avec la même intensité qu'ils auraient encouragé Marco.

" Avec la même intensité qu'ils auraient encouragé Corazon " songea le brun.

Sasha se joignit à eux avec ferveur. Law était son favori et elle souhaitait de toute son âme qu'il gagne, même si la concurrence serait rude. Tous les chevaliers avaient été présentés désormais, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que le premier combat ne commence. Antonio se tenait près des quartiers du Lion Blanc, stressé comme jamais. Sa Crystal allait se battre contre des hommes tellement forts et il ne pouvait que l'encourager, s'assurer que son équipement était en bonne état.

" Ma Crystal... Depuis quand je pense comme ça ? "

Plus le temps passait, plus il s'était rendu compte que Crystal n'était pas une simple amie d'enfance, loin de là. Quand le déclic s'était fait, il n'en savait franchement rien mais c'était ainsi. Pour lui avouer, c'était une autre paire de manche. Et en attendant, elle avait son tournoi à gagner. Oui, il comptait bien la voir gagner, après tout, n'était-ce pas le souhait de la princesse Saphir aussi ? Il se trouva un coin aussi proche de la lice que possible mais non loin des quartiers du Lion Blanc, pour pouvoir tout suivre. Son coeur battait la chamade, presque comme s'il allait participer lui aussi, alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple intendant. Les combats, cela n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé.

" Bon, est-ce que ça va commencer ? "

Les deux premiers concurrents entrèrent alors en lice. Il s'agissait de Yassop du Roc sombre ainsi que de Satch du royaume d'Ardent. La foule ovationnait les deux, car Yassop avait tout de même gagné le concours de tir mais Satch était un chevalier de la ville. La tension était palpable et les chevaux piaffaient d'impatience, faisant de grands écarts qui obligeaient leurs cavaliers à rester vigilants. Ils se placèrent chacun à un bout du terrain, se défiant du regard. La lance brandit, le sniper se concentrait sur sa cible tandis que le chevalier d'Ardent paraissait plus distrait. Dans la foule, il cherchait une personne et quand il la trouva, lui lança un regard discret en se recoiffant. Personne ne remarqua mais c'était bien normal. Personne ne savait rien de son attachement envers elle, cette femme.

" Je gagnerais pour vous, princesse Violette !"

Le début de l'épreuve sonna et les deux chevaliers s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, l'arme au poing. Leurs montures semblaient ne jamais devoir s'arrêter et le choc des lances sur les boucliers quand ils se rencontrèrent fit trembler la foule aux anges. Les deux cavaliers tenaient bons, offrant un beau spectacle, tout ce que les spectateurs réunis ici demandaient. Les chevaux tournèrent courts, toujours au galop puis le manège recommença, dans un tonnerre de coups de sabots et de fracas d'armes contre les boucliers. Ils revinrent à la charge, une fois, deux fois et la troisième fois, le chevalier du pays parvint à mettre son adversaire du Roc sombre à terre. Les habitants d'Ardent ne cachaient que mal leur joie tandis que Satch saluait son public avec fierté.

" C'est bien mon frère " sourit Marco, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

D'autres duels tout aussi mouvementé suivirent, puis arriva le tour de Crystal. Pour son premier duel en public, elle affrontait le chevalier Baggy. Le trac rendait ses mains moites mais son visage n'affichait aucune expression, elle y tenait. Dès qu'elle entra, les spectateurs se mirent à la siffler, en encourageant démesurément son adversaire qui était pourtant loin d'être un des favoris. Ignorant tout, elle se concentra sur son véritable objectif, le seul qui importait.

" La victoire. Montre leur ce que tu vaux ! "

Baggy se plaça en position, prenant tout son temps avant qu'enfin le duel puisse commencer. Crystal, perturbée par tous les commentaires sur son compte, visa un peu trop à droite et ne fit qu'effleurer le bouclier adverse, provoquant un concert de sifflement. Elle reprit alors le dessus et le véritable éclair bleu revint en elle. La deuxième charge fut bien différente et d'une poussée au bon endroit sur le bouclier, elle envoya son adversaire mordre la poussière, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Les gradins se turent, étonnés. La femme dont ils se moquaient venait de remporter une victoire et facilement en plus.

" Ce n'est que de la chance ! " cria quelqu'un.

Pourtant, quand elle quitta la lice, les sifflements ne la suivirent presque pas et cela constituait une victoire en soi. Law prit sa place, bien déterminé à prouver sa valeur et à faire honneur à Ardent. Beaucoup de personnes l'attendaient au tournant, ayant entendu parler de sa force et les regards étaient braqués sur lui, bien plus que sur son adversaire, Ener du Lion Blanc. Cela aurait pu le déranger mais sa concentration était trop impressionnante. En une seule charge, il fit mordre la poussière de façon spectaculaire au nordien, réussissant à éviter son bouclier pour le frapper en plein torse. Sasha eut un petit sourire fier et certains se mirent à s'intéresser de beaucoup plus près à ce jeune homme de naissance inconnu, ce loup solitaire d'Ardent.

"- Père, le chevalier Law vous plait ? demanda Sabo à son paternel.

\- Fufufu, en effet. Il m'intéresse beaucoup et pour une bonne raison.

\- Hum, je crois que je n'ai pas envie de savoir, décida le prince.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas, ricana Doflamingo, fixant le brun sans se relâcher. Cet homme, ce chevalier, je le veux à mon service... Pour sa force... Et plus que cela, fufufu !"

Sabo ne chercha pas à comprendre ce que venait de dire son père et continua à regarder la succession des duels. Tout s'enchaina vite et on n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer, même quand vint la pause du repas. Les joutes équestres n'étaient pas pour rien l'épreuve la plus attendue. Tous les combats ne furent pas intéressants mais il y avait toujours de l'action. La lutte acharnée entre Satch et Hack, se soldant sur une victoire du jeune homme, fut un grand moment de la matinée. Finalement, le tombeur n'était pas mauvais du tout, pensait la fille de Yorki. Elle-même mit à terre Absalom assez facilement, n'obtenant plus aucun sifflet du public, mais des petits applaudissements, une évolution très encourageante.

" Montre leur, Crystal ! " l'encourageait Antonio depuis sa place.

La jeune femme se sentait complètement dans l'ambiance et elle put enfin trouver un plaisir sans stress à regarder les duels des autres. Celui de Law contre Smoker l'impressionna beaucoup car les deux opposants redoublaient de technique mais finalement, le Loup gagna grâce à une vieille ruse. Le duel entre Cavendish et Kyros fut mythique aussi, symbolique pour les deux hommes puisque l'un souhaitait la main de la fille de l'autre et le père ne comptait pas céder sa princesse si facilement. C'est pourtant le blond qui gagna, obtenant un sourire de sa douce.

"- Vous voyez messire Kyros. Cela ne vient pas que de moi !

\- Je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher. Tu n'en as pas le droit, fils de... "

Il n'osa jamais finir sa phrase et le tournoi se poursuivit. La fin de journée approchait et deux combats la marquèrent beaucoup. Le premier était un de Law contre le chevalier Kidd, fermement encouragé par tous Carm et particulièrement Norane. Pourtant, le rouquin dut s'avouer vaincu, bien que plus fort physiquement. Le brun s'était montré trop rusé pour cette fois, ce qui le dégouta. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été mauvais ou réellement moins bon. Le Loup était simplement trop fort, attirant toujours autant l'attention de Doflamingo. Le disciple de Corazon regardait souvent le roi de l'archipel de Sipango comme s'il devinait la raison de cette fixation mais gardait toute émotion par devers lui. Sa haine ne servirait à rien, sinon peut-être à créer un incident diplomatique.

" Un jour, je te dirais ce que je pense, roi maudit. " se promit-il.

Le deuxième combat le plus marquant de la fin de la journée fut entre un chevalier d'Ardent et un chevalier du Lion Blanc. Entre Crystal et Satch. Finalement, depuis le départ, c'était certain que ces deux-là devaient s'affronter, ils avaient trop de différends à régler entre eux. La lutte dura très long, les adversaires étant tous deux aussi acharnés l'un que l'autre et le public fut tenu en haleine d'un bout à l'autre. Qui allait tomber ? Une femme pouvait-elle vaincre un chevalier de cette trempe ?

" Laisse tomber, ma petite ! lança Satch. Ton père ne voudrait surement pas que tu te fasses du mal pour rien et je ne voudrais pas t'abimer. "

Exactement les mots qu'il ne fallait pas dire. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le tombeur gouta le sable après une chute très violente qui lui déboita l'épaule. La jeune femme savoura quelques secondes sa victoire, le nez au vent, puis revint vers lui. Pour cette fois, elle pouvait le regarder de haut et voir à quel point il se sentait honteux désormais. Sa victoire était entière, elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle ne rigolait pas. Le public ne disait mot, tout le monde semblait choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Un haut chevalier, battu par une femme et pas par chance. Vraiment.

" Alors, la petite t'a mis une raclée ? C'est si dur à accepter ? Macho ! "

A ce moment-là, alors que le soir tombait et que s'achevait la première journée du tournoi, Saphir se mit à applaudir son chevalier lige avec enthousiasme et fierté. Petit à petit, dans la foule, des personnes se joignirent à elle et c'est un flot d'applaudissements qui se déversa sur une Crystal qui ne réalisait pas. Son père pouvait être fier d'elle de là où il était, elle venait de prouver au monde sa valeur. Peut-être que son rêve n'était pas une chimère comme elle avait commencé à le croire. Peut-être que la victoire de ce tournoi était toute proche et qu'il suffisait de tendre la main pour l'attraper.

Fin du chapitre 12

* * *

 **Et hop, un petit chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude pour vous souhaiter une bonne année en même temps, il n'est pas trop tard. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires ! Avant de conclure, petit topo !**  
 **\- Je suis contente d'avoir pu faire un petit point de vue sur Kuzan, pour situer ce personnage dans mon univers et puis, ça me permet de mettre ses petits secrets en place ! Car il en a quand même quelques uns !**  
 **\- Ah, la rencontre Doffy/Sakazuki, je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire, l'amiral aurait déjà pété un câble dans le manga mais là, manque de bol, il ne peut pas !**  
 **\- Finalement, Mihawk et Perona auraient pu adopter Alana, elle fait vraiment comme une soeur pour Zoro ! Petit moment très sympathique à écrire !**  
 **\- Pour Borata, je pense que vous vous doutez de la tournure que vont prendre les événements suite à sa nouvelle rencontre avec Killer. Quoique, à voir !**  
 **\- Garp devrait adopter Norane aussi tiens, même si c'est déjà un peu fait. En fait, Garp devrait adopter tout le monde xD Il est plus sérieux ici mais le sujet est sensible concernant le passé de la petite brune.**  
 **\- Petite vue à la fois sur Sasha et Saphir qui deviennent de plus en plus proches, même si je ne l'ai pas trop mis en avant ici. Et Kuzan et Ace semblent bien s'entendre, si vous vous demandez pourquoi, cela sera expliqué plus tard ! Des suppositions ?**  
 **\- Enfin le tournoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu m'éclater à écrire, même si j'ai dû aller un peu vite peut-être sur les descriptions. Crystal prend de l'assurance petit à petit, pour le bonheur d'Antonio, tandis que Law assoit sa popularité (n'est-ce pas Doffy ?). Même Satch a droit à son moment de gloire. Le gagnant sera désigné dans le prochain chapitre, j'ouvre les paris ! A votre avis, qui peut gagner ?**

 **Voilà, on se retrouve donc dans le prochain chapitre, qui verra l'arrivé d'un élément perturbateur qui viendra chambouler l'équilibre de cette histoire (oui oui, il y avait un équilibre, je vous assure !). A bientôt tout le monde !  
**


	14. Imprévu

Quand Saphir retourna dans les gradins, en compagnie de son père, elle n'était pas en très grande forme. Sa nuit avait été agitée par un rêve, un cauchemar peut-être car il avait laissé une sensation d'oppression et d'angoisse qui ne l'avait pas encore quittée. Rien ne parvenait à le lui faire oublier pour le moment. Le roi du Lion Blanc vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas mais attendit un moment avant de demander, préférant que cela vienne de sa fille. Pourtant, il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence : il fallait forcer les choses devant le silence de la demoiselle.

"- Tu sembles soucieuses aujourd'hui, ma fille.

\- J'ai... J'ai fait un rêve étrange, avoua-t-elle à voix basse. Je ne pense pas attacher beaucoup d'importance à mes songes mais celui-là avait quelque chose d'un peu trop réel.

\- On dit qu'il faut raconter les cauchemars pour les conjurer.

\- Oui... Dans mon rêve, je cours. Je ne sais pas où, il fait tout noir mais je dois fuir quelque chose. J'ignore ce que c'est mais si cela me rattrape... Non, je ne veux pas y penser. Je cours encore et des voix que je ne comprends pas s'élèvent. Puis, un mur de flammes apparait autour de moi, je suis piégée, je ne peux plus avancer. Alors j'entends trois voix claires et distinctes. La première est celle du chevalier Law, qui dit "N'avez-vous pas de coeur ?" mais j'ignore à qui. La deuxième voix m'est aussi familière mais je ne sais plus qui elle appartient. Elle dit simplement "Je le fais pour le royaume". Et enfin, la troisième voix est la vôtre, père, qui clame "Tout ira bien." Puis, les flammes s'élèvent toujours plus hautes. Une ombre apparait dans le ciel, telle un oiseau géant et elle fond sur moi, au milieu des flammes, trembla-t-elle.

\- Et ensuite ? demanda Kalgara, repensant à sa belle Lia.

\- Je me suis réveillée, avec cette sensation de peur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Ce n'est probablement qu'un rêve, fit-il en la serrant contre lui. Profite plutôt du spectacle de la journée et encourage Crystal, nos chevaliers et tous tes favoris. Après tout, cette fête est autant pour toi que pour le prince.

\- Merci Père. Je tâcherai de ne pas l'oublier. "

Elle prit place avec sa famille et celle de son fiancé. L'invité du jour pour Ace était le prince Shanks et les deux semblaient en train de se raconter des histoires drôles. Quand il riait, son futur époux pouvait se montrer tellement beau et Saphir était heureuse que ce soit lui, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser au départ, malgré l'impression désagréable qui restait encore. Son père avait raison, aujourd'hui était son jour et elle devait se concentrer sur le tournoi, qui promettait d'être encore plus excitant que la veille. La brune se plaça à côté de Sasha qui l'attendait déjà, avec quelques rafraichissements.

"- Un autre jour de tournoi, sourit la princesse. Cela te plait ?

\- Beaucoup en effet. Nous avons souvent des tournois ici mais rarement avec autant de suspens. Je me demande vraiment qui va gagner, princesse.

\- Tu as un favori peut-être ?

\- Je crois que je parie sur le chevalier Law, sauf votre respect.

\- Il fait parti de mes favoris aussi, sourit la brune. Cependant, je ne suis pas complètement de son côté. J'aimerais voir triompher Crystal.

\- Cela sera difficile mais elle est très forte.

\- Faisons lui confiance. Et que le destin désigne son vainqueur. "

Une fois qu'un grand nombre de spectateurs fut présents, les combats reprirent dans une folle ambiance. Les paris allaient bon train et chacun avait son préfère, un chevalier qu'il encourageait plus que les autres. Pour une fois dans leur histoire, les royaumes semblaient tous unis en un seul peuple, un seul coeur qui ne demandait qu'à voir un beau spectacle et en ce sens, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être déçu. Le premier combat démarra alors, opposant un chevalier du royaume de Carm à un autre du Lion Blanc. Les deux adversaires se placèrent chacun à un bout de la lice, leurs montures piaffant d'impatience.

"- Allez Kamakiri ! s'exclama Kalgara, encourageant les siens.

\- Messire Bartolomeo, murmurait Norane tandis que Garp et Luffy s'agitaient à ses côtés. Montrez nous de quoi vous êtes capable. "

Sous les acclamations du public, les deux cavaliers chargèrent. Le cheval du Nord était plus massif mais néanmoins véloce, cependant, il ne put rien faire contre le cheval de l'ouest qui démontra toute sa rapidité. Kamakiri avait une bonne technique mais Bartolomeo avait visiblement beaucoup plus envie de gagner, voulant plaire à son prince plus que tout. La foule était en délire quand le Possessif gagna et Norane fut contente pour son royaume. Enchainer les victoires, c'était un signe de puissance non ? Oui, tout ceci était une bataille déguisée. Tout le monde paraissait amis, mais la réalité était bien autre.

" Encore et toujours la loi du plus fort " songea la brune.

Et pourtant, lors de son combat suivant, Bartolomeo se fit complètement écraser par la puissance de Fujitora des Sylves Dorées. Ce chevalier était aveugle mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être d'une efficacité redoutable quand il le fallait. Pauvre Bartolomeo, il devait s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir brillé un peu plus devant son prince Luffy mais on ne peut pas toujours gagner. Borata avait finalement décidé de revenir voir le tournoi car cela lui avait particulièrement plu le premier jour, et qu'est ce que c'était agréable de se changer les idées ! Voilà justement que se présentait un chevalier de son royaume, Diamante le léger. Son adversaire était un des favoris, le fameux Cavendish l'étalon blanc, en référence à sa beauté et à son cheval probablement. La monture de Diamante était très haute en raison de la taille du cavalier. Qui allait gagner ? La demoiselle avait l'impression de le savoir déjà.

" Chevalier Diamante, pensa-t-elle tandis que la première charge débutait. Tu es trop sûr de toi tandis que ton adversaire te prend au sérieux. "

Son pronostic ne manqua pas et le blond gagna haut la main. Lui aussi avait beaucoup de confiance dans ses propres capacités mais il ne sous-estimait pas ses adversaires, leur montrant sa puissance dès le départ. Jeune mais avec beaucoup de technique et de talent, voilà ce qu'il était. Borata se surprit à sourire de satisfaction devant la défaite de son royaume. Doflamingo devait être furieux et ce n'était pas plus mal. Et voilà qu'un autre chevalier de Sipango arrivait déjà, en la personne de Vergo le terrifiant. Il était le favori de Doflamingo et tous ses adversaires avaient du avoir des soins d'urgence après ses victoires. Personne ne ressortait indemne d'un duel avec lui. Son adversaire entra alors sur le terrain et un silence se fit tandis que les deux hommes se dévisageaient.

" Law Le Loup " souffla Borata.

Sasha regardait la scène avec une grande émotion. Le brun allait affronter un chevalier de premier ordre et très violent en plus, elle espérait qu'il parviendrait à vaincre. Les chevaliers se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre et pendant un long moment, se défièrent, penchant leur lance en avant. Law lança la première charge mais elle ne donna rien, sinon que l'homme d'Ardent dut changer de lance, la sienne s'étant brisée sur le bouclier adverse. Vergo donna le départ de la seconde charge et des quatre autres qui vinrent après. Aucun des adversaires ne semblait prendre l'avantage. Pourtant, Sasha voyait bien que Law essayait désespérément de trouver une ouverture.

" Le chevalier Vergo le fatigue " comprit-elle.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen. Vergo lança sa monture une énième fois mais Law ne suivit pas tout de suite, partant avec trois secondes de retard. Tout le monde crut à une erreur, un moment d'inattention mais au contraire. Le terrifiant eut un petit moment de doute et le loup en profita. Jetant sa lance au sol au dernier moment, il esquiva l'arme ennemie avec souplesse en se contorsionnant puis, toujours en plein galop, heurta le chevalier de Sipango de son bouclier. La surprise était totale et réussite car le royaume d'Ardent prit un point à l'archipel de Sipango.

"- Quelle tour de force, Law, sourit Sasha depuis son siège.

\- Ce chevalier au Loup semble redoutable, n'est ce pas Père ? demanda Sabo. Enfin, je suis déçu que Vergo ait perdu mais...

\- Il me le faut, susurrait le roi de l'archipel. Je le veux auprès de moi ce chevalier. Il n'appartient pas réellement à Ardent de toute façon. Vergo s'est bien battu mais il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas gagner. Le sang commande, fufufufu."

Sabo ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, de même qu'il avait arrêté d'essayer de chercher tous ses demi-frères et ses demi-soeurs. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que son père avait eu sept bâtards dans sa vie mais l'identité de certains demeuraient mystérieuses. Il se concentra plutôt sur les joutes. Crystal entra en scène, acclamée cette fois par le public dont elle était devenue une des favorites, même si beaucoup encore la huait, mais plus discrètement. Alana l'admirait en ce sens car elle avait réussi à se faire apprécier. Il fallait du talent et une bonne dose de charisme pour réussir ce tour de force. Son adversaire était présentement du Désert Argenté, le grand Hawkins qui arborait son air imperturbable.

"- Maître demanda l'écuyère. Croyez-vous que Crystal puisse gagner ?

\- Oui. Niveau force, Hawkins est si fin qu'ils doivent faire jeu égale. En duel, je ne dis pas, mais en tournoi de chevalerie, elle a ses chances. "

Et effectivement, la jeune femme avait ses chances puis qu'elle parvint à vaincre le blond après trois charges endiablées. La demoiselle prenait ses marques et l'éclair bleu était clairement en train de se faire un nom. Les duels se poursuivirent encore, avec leur lot de gagnants et de perdants. Peu après, Cavendish démonta avec une impressionnante dextérité le grand chevalier Pica. A croire qu'il devait vaincre tous ceux de l'archipel de Sipango ! Le dernier combat impressionnant de la matinée se déroula entre Drake et Shiryu, brillamment remporté par le Pourfendeur. Norane en était toute heureuse car le roux méritait bien des victoires et cela permettait de venger la défaite de Kidd de la veille.

" Mon père peut s'en sortir ! " assura Nami non loin d'elle.

Après un repas qui se voulut rapide pour tous, les joutes reprirent de plus bel. Il y avait de moins en moins de participants et au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi avançait, la tension grandissait quant au nom du gagnant. Les favoris étaient clairement Law, Cavendish et, grande surprise, Crystal, mais d'autres très bons jouteurs demeuraient et il ne fallait pas les oublier. Cavendish lutta contre Pell qui venait du même royaume que lui, mais n'eut aucune pitié et gagna en l'envoyant rouler dans la poussière. Il alla l'aider à se relever tout de même mais l'esprit du tournoi habitait clairement le blond. Crystal enchaina, avec un terrible duel contre Shiki, un adversaire mélangeant force et expérience.

" Tu peux le faire Crystal ! " l'encourageait mentalement Antonio, ne perdant jamais un seul des combats de la demoiselle de vue.

La jeune femme dut faire appel à tous son savoir pour s'en sortir, se remémorant des techniques enseignées par son père il y a bien longtemps. Sa victoire contre Shiki, elle la dédia à Yorki sans sourciller. Le tonnerre lui avait tout appris et il pouvait réellement être fier d'elle, surtout qu'elle avait utilisé la technique fétiche de son paternel, un assaut fulgurant et bruyant. Après elle, Law démontra toute sa technique et sa force en mettant à terre le grand Drake, qui partit de la lice la tête haute. Cavendish enchaîna directement en faisant mordre la poussière à Vista, qui avait tenu bon dans la compétition. Désormais, c'était l'heure des demis-finales et le public était impatient, criant à se briser les cordes vocales.

" Qui va gagner à présent ? lançait un présentateur improvisé dans la foule. Law d'Ardent ? Cavendish du Désert Argenté ? Fujitora des Sylves Dorées ? Ou même Crystal du Lion Blanc ? La tension est à son comble ! Et voilà l'éclair bleu contre l'aveugle !"

La pression reposait sur les épaules de la demoiselle désormais et ce combat fut bien pire que celui avec Shiki. Cet homme, bien qu'atteint de cécité, semblait prévoir tous ces mouvements. S'il avait eu sa vision, elle aurait probablement perdu dans la seconde mais elle tint bon. La finale lui tendait les bras, la victoire peut-être, il ne fallait pas flancher. Pour son royaume. Pour son père. Pour la princesse Saphir. Pour le roi Kalgara. Pour Antonio.

" Pour Antonio ? " s'étonna-t-elle mentalement.

Une lance la heurta en pleine poitrine et elle ne resta en selle que par miracle, s'accrochant à l'encolure de son cheval désespérément. La prochaine charge serait décisive. Les deux adversaires filaient l'un vers l'autre, tandis que le public les encourageait. Avant d'arriver au niveau de son adversaire, Crystal freina brutalement. Personne ne comprit et Fujitora le "ressentit" au dernier moment. Cette réaction le surprit tellement qu'inconsciemment, il releva de quelques centimètres son bouclier. Il n'en fallut pas plus. La jeune femme fit un nouveau départ au galop fulgurant et la lance trouva son chemin, projetant l'aveugle au sol. Crystal avait gagné sa place en final et le public semblait fou. Même le vaincu souriait en quittant la lice, bien que son royaume était grandement déçu.

" Cette fille est un adversaire digne de ce nom, je n'ai aucune honte. Après tout, il n'est écrit nulle part que seuls les hommes doivent être chevaliers " déclara Fujitora.

En attendant, la deuxième demi-finale commença, opposant Law à Cavendish. La gente féminine était ravie et les hommes s'attendaient à voir un beau combat. Une pression supplémentaire reposait donc sur les épaules de ces deux chevaliers, qui se battaient chacun pour une princesse. Un autre point commun étrange les unissait : ils étaient des bâtards. Enfin, pour Law, ce n'était pas confirmé, mais comme ses origines étaient inconnues, cela revenait au même pour le public. L'étalon blanc avait pour parents Hawkins et la reine Hancock, ce qui avait fait beaucoup parler sur son dos. Ces deux-là avaient du devenir fort pour faire taire les ragots sur leur compte.

"- Je ne te ferais aucun cadeau, Le Loup, déclara Cavendish.

\- Hum, dans ce cas, nous pensons pareil. "

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, jaugeant du meilleur moyen d'obtenir une victoire rapide puis chargèrent. Leurs galops étaient rapides, légers et ils étaient concentrés l'un sur l'autre. Leurs lances se rencontrèrent et se brisèrent l'une contre l'autre par la pointe, événement assez rare pour être noté. On leur donna de nouvelles lances et ils recommencèrent. Le même manège se reproduisit, et pas qu'une fois. Dix fois en tout. La foule était excitée au possible, les paris allaient bon train, changeant sans cesse, mais les combattants n'en pouvaient plus mentalement. C'était une joute très stressante qui semblait devoir durer et les chevaux même devenaient de plus en plus dur à gérer. Il fallait désigner le vainqueur au plus vite, avant de craquer et d'abandonner complètement. Briser sa lance avait des répercussions sur le bras également, ajoutant un autre facteur obligeant à précipiter les choses.

"- Finissons en, Loup !

\- Viens, l'étalon blanc, je t'attends."

Ils chargèrent alors, ne contrôlant plus leurs destriers. Ces dernières filaient, comme pris de folie furieuse et au moment de se rencontrer, pourtant séparer par la longue barrière, se cabrèrent et s'attaquèrent à coup de dent tandis que leurs deux cavaliers tentaient désespérément de les contrôler et surtout de rester sur leurs dos. Les spectateurs retinrent leurs souffle tandis qu'enfin les deux montures remettaient les quatre sabots à terre. Law fut le plus rapide à reprendre ses esprits et frappa l'adversaire de sa lance. Le bouclier para mais le Loup avait mis trop de force et l'étalon blanc tomba au sol. Ce ne fut pas une chute ridicule, on pouvait même dire qu'elle avait du panache et on applaudit presque autant le perdant que le gagnant. Le blond était déçu mais il surprit un sourire de la princesse Rebecca et se sentit aussitôt mieux. Si elle était fière de lui, tout allait bien alors.

" Une victoire aurait été bienvenue... Hum, tant que ma popularité demeure. "

Law de son côté devait déjà se préparer pour le combat suivant, le grande finale que tout le monde attendait et dont les participants étaient inattendus : Law d'Ardent contre Crystal du Lion Blanc. Ce qui était drôle, c'est qu'il s'agissait des royaumes dont venaient les futurs époux. Un signe du destin ? Beaucoup y pensait. Crystal se préparait avec l'aide d'Antonio qui avait soigné son armure comme jamais. Avec ses couleurs bleus et argentés, ainsi que l'emblème du Lion Blanc, elle avait fière allure.

"- Fais attention à toi, tu me le promets ?

\- Idiot, c'est la finale. Tous les coups sont permis pour gagner.

\- Tu as déjà réussi à arriver jusqu'ici, ce n'est déjà pas si mal... Je veux dire, te voir gagner serait un bonheur mais ne risque pas ta vie. La princesse serait trop triste si tu n'étais plus à ses côtés... Et il n'y a pas qu'elle qui serait triste.

\- J'ai compris. Compte sur moi, Antonio."

Elle prit sa monture et se dirigea vers la lice où tout allait se jouer. Dans le même temps, Law était en pleine préparation, aidé par les chevaliers d'Ardent, même par Marco, ce qui était un grand honneur. Le brun avait un peu mal au bras suite à son combat contre Cavendish, aussi Satch lui installait un bandage afin de bloquer son bras et de le maintenir stable. Le tombeur souhaitait voir une victoire de son compatriote pour une raison de petite vengeance personnelle aussi mais il appréciait clairement Law. La réciproque était vrai aussi, même si cela ne se voyait pas.

"- Là, ça devrait tenir, fit Satch en terminant le bandage. Fais en sorte de nous ramener une victoire. Pour le prince, il en serait ravi.

\- Pour vous tous, je le ferais. Le doute existe quand même. Si le chevalier Marco avait été à ma place, je ne dis pas mais l'adversaire est fort.

\- Mon frère est le meilleur, sourit Satch.

\- Arrêtez avec ça, grogna gentiment l'Invincible. Et tu feras honneur au royaume Law, je le sais. Simple conseil, essaie de terminer la joute rapidement. Elle a beaucoup d'endurance, l'éclair bleu, et je crains que Cavendish ne t'ait fait plus mal au bras que tu ne le montres.

\- Ne le dis à personne, murmura le brun.

\- Je resterais le seul au courant. Que les dieux veillent sur toi. "

Law monta sur son cheval calmé et prit le chemin de son dernier duel. La lice avait été nettoyée et tout semblait parfait. Crystal était déjà là, le regardant avec un seul désir dans les yeux : le battre. Tout le monde scandait leur nom avec force. Qu'une femme soit autant appréciée, cela relevait du miracle et pour cela, le Loup l'admirait beaucoup. Pourtant, il allait devoir la vaincre et il ne fallait pas douter. Saphir ne savait pas qui elle voulait voir gagner, tandis que la danseuse Sasha encourageait clairement le brun. Antonio priait pour son amie d'enfance et Alana voulait que Crystal montre au monde ce qu'une femme pouvait faire. Borata souhaitait que le Lion Blanc gagne, simplement parce que Doflamingo voulait voir Ardent gagner tandis que Norane avait parié sur le chevalier qui avait défait Kidd. Chacun avait sa préférence et à présent, le dénouement allait se jouer, il n'y aurait qu'un vainqueur.

"- Law, nous nous sommes retrouvés en finale.

\- Oui, nous avons fait un bon parcours. Malheureusement, je suis désolée Crystal, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser gagner. Ma victoire doit être expédiée.

\- Tu sembles sûr de toi. Je ne suis pas faible.

\- Certes, mais tu n'as pas moins une faiblesse qui m'offrira la victoire.

\- Si tu arrives à en profiter, Loup ! "

Avec rage, elle lança sa monture à sa vitesse maximale. Law partit aussi d'un galop plus tranquille. Il semblait confiant et cela déconcertait le public. Quand le moment de la collision arriva, Crystal pointa sa lance en avant et leva son bouclier, découvrant légèrement son ventre. C'est ce que Law attendait. Elle avait toujours depuis le début des affrontements eut ce petit réflexe car aucun homme n'oserait frapper une femme à l'estomac, par éducation. Malgré leurs dires, les autres s'étaient montrés très gentleman en ne visant jamais le ventre, car cela leur paraissait honteux de frapper le sexe faible à cet endroit. La jeune femme n'avait pas du s'en rendre compte mais le Loup voulait le lui faire remarquer. D'un coup rapide comme jamais, son arme dévia celle de l'éclair bleu et trouve son chemin. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et Crystal tomba au sol, roulant sur plusieurs mètres et laissant le gagnant en selle.

" Le gagnant du tournoi est Law Le Loup d'Ardent ! "

La foule était en délire et sautait partout. Les acclamations étaient assourdissantes et s'entendaient dans toute la ville qui était pourtant immense. Le brun leva les yeux au soleil, certain que son maitre Corazon pouvait être fier de lui et leva un bras. Le prince Ace se leva et s'inclina légèrement en direction du chevalier, une félicitation très honorifique venant d'un prince. Doflamingo riait et fit un sourire au vainqueur. Law le vit et se détourna avec dégoût. Cet homme puissant, pouvait-il arrêter de venir le hanter ? Il s'en moquait à présent, le tournoi était fini. Les autres chevaliers d'Ardent vinrent le porter en triomphe et les danseuses vinrent faire une danse pour le héros du jour. Sasha s'était glissée parmi elle et jamais son talent ne s'éveilla tant. Chaque pas était pour le chevalier et elle avait l'impression de revivre. Tout s'était passé si vite depuis le début des festivités et la bonne humeur lui appartenait à nouveau comme avant la disparition de sa mère. Le Loup ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête quand on le reposa par terre tandis que la famille royale d'Ardent s'approchait, ainsi que Marco l'invincible.

"- Law Le Loup, tu as fait honneur à notre royaume et nous t'en sommes reconnaissants, déclara le roi. Accepte donc cette récompense de la part de la reine.

\- Voilà, chevalier, sourit Rouge en lui remettant une grande somme d'argent. Que les dieux continuent toujours à te donner la force de nous protéger.

\- Je mettrai toujours ma force à votre service, déclara le brun.

\- C'était un beau cadeau de mariage, rigola Ace. Même si je crois que Saphir aurait préféré voir Crystal gagner. Enfin, tu es son chevalier attitré, elle ne devrait pas être trop triste.

\- Oui, mon prince.

\- Je te l'avais dit, intervint à son tour Marco. Tu nous as fait honneur. Corazon serait fier de toi, je le sais. Tu as bien appris de lui. "

Cela gonfla Law de fierté même s'il le cacha bien. Il voulut parler à Crystal mais elle était déjà partie, cacher sa peine d'avoir perdu. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être amer après ce qu'elle avait accompli, l'exploit de faire accepter une femme dans le tournoi. Elle avait simplement besoin de temps probablement. Le Loup se concentra sur ce qui se passait actuellement autour de lui et se permit même de sourire. Tout allait bien aujourd'hui, tout allait vraiment très bien. Bien vite, la plupart des personnes présentes allèrent faire la fête pour la fin du tournoi et également de toutes les épreuves de ces journées riches en émotion. Certaines restèrent autour de la lice à bavarder, dont un certain nombre du royaume du Roc Sombre qui s'entretenaient avec ceux d'Ardent et du Lion Blanc. Le prince Shanks avait particulièrement apprécié les joutes d'après tout ce qu'il disait et Ace aimait beaucoup discuter avec lui, car il apportait toujours de la joie.

"- Ah, chevalier Marco, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas participé ?

\- J'avais d'autres obligations à mon grand regret, prince Shanks.

\- Je suis persuadé que vous auriez gagné sans problème. Vous êtes forts.

\- Votre gentillesse m'honore mais je ne crois pas mériter un tel honneur.

\- Oh tiens ! Accepteriez-vous de m'affronter dans un duel amical ?

\- Prince Ace, m'autorisez vous à cela ? Je risque de blesser un invité de marque.

\- Je t'en prie, Marco, sourit le brun. C'est lui-même qui demande.

\- Dans ce cas, prince Shanks, je suis votre homme.

\- Tant mieux ! Si vous pouvez éviter de trop me blesser, j'ai bien failli perdre un bras il y a quelques années dans un tournoi, je ne compte pas recommencer.

\- Soyez sans crainte, je ferai attention. "

Les deux jouteurs s'équipèrent rapidement, Marco aidé par Satch tandis que Shanks avait fait appel à son véritable écuyer, Zoro le fils de Mihawk. Alana était toujours présente et elle avait hâte de voir de quoi allait retourner ce duel improvisé. Kuina qui était à côté d'elle ne perdait pas une miette de la scène non plus. Une fois prêt, les deux hommes allèrent chacun à un bout de la lice. Shanks avait fier allure dans son armure noire, mais pas autant que Marco et son plastron finement ciselé comportant des saphirs. Cela rappelait le phénix bleu des légendes, un animal auquel on le comparait volontiers. Les deux adversaires s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre et si le duel dura un peu, la réalité apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Marco jouait clairement avec le prince du roc sombre. Il aurait pu gagner sans difficulté dès la première charge mais il ne voulait pas vexer le prince.

" Grand-frère, tu es tellement doué ! " s'émerveilla Satch en son fort intérieur.

Même Saphir était impressionnée par ce chevalier qui pouvait paraître froid mais qui était en réalité très gentil. Il avait surement beaucoup de pression sur les épaules, voilà pourquoi il semblait distant parfois. Finalement, le fils de Rayleight finit par mordre la poussière sans se faire le moindre mal. Encore mieux, il riait, sachant très bien sa défaite méritée.

"- Ah, quel fou j'ai fait d'espérer gagner contre l'invincible chevalier d'Ardent !

\- Vous n'étiez pas mauvais mon prince, assura Marco.

\- Vous m'avez ménagé tout du long, chevalier. C'était courtois de votre part mais je m'en suis bien rendu compte. Il me faudrait un adversaire à ma hauteur je crois.

\- Prince Shanks, que diriez-vous de m'affronter ?

\- Roi Kalgara ? s'étonna le rouquin. Pour une surprise ! Mais ce serait avec un grand plaisir.

\- Père, est-ce bien raisonnable ? s'enquit aussitôt Saphir. Vous êtes encore malade.

\- Non, ma chérie, je vais bien mieux. Je ne tousse plus...Koff... Presque plus. Mais je suis en pleine forme et ce ne sera qu'une petite joute.

\- Très bien dans ce cas. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez enfin mieux.

\- Oui, cette maladie a mis du temps à passer mais maintenant, la guérison est proche. Tu verras, ma belle, tout ira bien. Bon, il me faut un écuyer !

\- Moi messire, se proposa Kuina, qui ne voulait pas être en reste devant Zoro et devançant Alana qui se sentit toute dépitée.

\- Très bien, alors viens petite ! "

Pendant que la fille de Teach et Bonney préparait le roi du Lion Blanc avec une armure blanche comme neige, Saphir eut comme un flash. Le "tout ira bien" de son père était le même que dans son rêve. Cela voulait-il dire que les événements allaient commencer à s'enchaîner ? Son père avait été la dernière voix à parler dans le songe, mais cela ne voulait peut-être rien dire car elle n'avait rien entendu d'autre des autres phrases. Son regard se perdit un peu dans le vague et elle se sentit perdue. Ace s'approcha d'elle à ce moment là et lui sourit en lui prenant la main. Cela l'aida à aller mieux, tout en lui faisant peur. Cet homme la rassurait tout en l'effrayant, c'était vraiment compliqué.

"- Tout va bien, princesse ? Vous semblez pensive.

\- Rien, mon prince. C'est simplement que chaque fois qu'un membre de ma famille participe à une joute, cela me perturbe. Combien de fois ai-je trembler dans le Nord quand il s'agissait de mon frère. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas pris part aux joutes équestres sinon, je n'aurais pas passé un bon moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour ma famille.

\- Parce que vous les aimez beaucoup. C'est normal mais tout va bien se passer. Comme pour votre frère dans le Nord. D'ailleurs, vous vous inquiétiez pour Crystal.

\- Comment l'avez-vous su ? Cela s'est vu ?

\- Je vous ai vu trembler quand elle a chuté puis soupirer de soulagement quand elle s'est relevée. Ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre.

\- Hum, je tâcherai d'être plus discrète la prochaine fois.

\- Regardons la joute alors. Et peut-être qu'après, je vous révèlerais un secret quand nous serons de retour au palais. Peut-être. "

Décidément, il était bien mystérieux. Peut-être était-ce cela qu'elle aimait chez lui ? En attendant, elle observait le duel. Kuina avait fini d'apprêter son père de sa belle armure et il était monté à cheval. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de joute et Saphir ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Etait-il doué ? Elle allait le savoir tout de suite. Et dès les premières charges, la jeune femme le vit comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Son père était un véritable guerrier, qui aurait pu faire une belle carrière de chevalier s'il n'avait pas été roi. Sans parvenir à désarçonner Shanks, il déployait des efforts digne des meilleurs jouteurs du jour. Bien qu'amical, c'était une très belle joute équestre qui ne choquait en rien par rapport au tournoi. La brune se surprit même à encourager son père à grand cris.

" Tout ira bien. "

La phrase revint dans sa tête subitement, alors qu'une nouvelle charge débutait. Shanks semblait décidé à ne pas se laisser ridiculiser une deuxième fois et Kalgara voulait briller, montrer qu'il n'était pas faible. Ils placèrent chacun leur lance de façon stratégique et se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. La lance de Shanks parvint à toucher le plastron blanc mais elle glissa un peu et remonta vers la protection de gorge. Seulement, l'armure devait être mal ajustée car le plastron s'affaissa un peu au contact de l'arme, laissant une ouverture dans laquelle la lance s'engouffra pour pénétrer dans les chairs. Kalgara perdit son souffle et sa lance dévia vers l'épaule de Shanks, se logeant dans l'articulation entre le plastron et l'épaule. Le roi du Lion Blanc retomba ensuite dans la poussière tandis que Shanks perdait son arme. Le cheval du prince était trop près de la barrière et la lance adverse, toujours coincée, se prit dans la barrière. Le cheval paniqua en se sentant coincé et envoya son cavalier à terre tandis qu'un formidable crac résonnait et qu'un bras se détachait d'un corps. Shanks hurla en tombant au sol.

" Non ! Allez chercher du secours ! "

Le cri venait de toutes les gorges à la fois. Le spectacle était terrible. Les deux chevaux étaient partis en galopant comme des fous mais ce n'était rien, rien du tout, compte tenu de l'état des cavaliers. D'un côté, un prince roux, tordu de douleur et hurlant, tenant désespérément un moignon sanglant qui lui tenait lieu de bras. De l'autre côté, le roi du Lion Blanc, une lance en travers de la poitrine, juste sous la gorge, qui luttait pour respirer. Son magnifique plastron blanc était tâché d'un rouge profond. Après cette vision, Saphir ne se rappela absolument pas du reste de la journée. Elle se rappela simplement qu'elle tomba à terre, retenue par quelqu'un à côté d'elle et qu'une voix résonna dans sa tête, celle de son père. Sauf qu'à présent, elle ne la rassurait plus du tout.

« Tout ira bien. »

* * *

 **Bon je sais, ça faisait longtemps mais je vous ramène un chapitre avec quand même pas mal d'éléments importants, j'espère que ça vous permettra de me pardonner ! J'essaie de prendre encore un peu d'avance sur mes chapitres ! (je suis en train d'écrire le 21 à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes). J'attends vos avis et spéculations en tout genre avec impatience !**

 **Déjà, Law a gagné le tournoi. J'étais tentée de faire gagner Crystal mais qu'elle ait réussi à se hisser en final, je trouvais que c'était déjà très bien pour elle et bon, je ne voulais pas qu'elle tourne en Marye-Sue non plus ! D'ailleurs, on voit également des petits éléments d'intrigue apparaitre par-ci par-là ! Et retenez bien le rêve de Saphir, il aura son utilité pour la suite !**

 **Ensuite, l'élément perturbateur est arrivé à la fin du chapitre avec l'accident de Kalgara et Shanks ! Eh oui, la maladie de Kalgara n'était qu'une piètre diversion pour essayer de mettre un peu de suspens et qu'on voit moins venir ce passage là ! C'était triste à écrire, vraiment, parce que je me suis bien attachée au personnage et que... Vive Skypea, voilà !**

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous... je dirais avec plaisir bientôt mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas la vérité alors on va dire que je vous donnez rendez-vous un jour avec un chapitre 14 qui sera, comme vous vous en doutez EXTRÊMEMENT joyeux ! A plus !**


	15. Adieu père-roi

Il pleuvait dans les rues d'Ardent et la population sortait peu ces derniers temps. C'était pourtant une légère pluie d'été légère et il faisait bon mais personne n'avait envie de faire la fête. Après tous les événements joyeux, l'accident entre le roi du Lion Blanc et le prince du Roc sombre avait considérablement refroidit l'atmosphère. Entre la vie et la mort, on ne savait pas encore s'ils allaient survivre ou non, même si les chances étaient faibles. Le mariage princier avait donc été retardé, ce qui était un très mauvais présage pour beaucoup. L'attente durait maintenant depuis trois jours et une ombre semblait s'abattre sur Baterilla. Dans une des cours intérieures du palais, un chevalier marchait, ne craignant pas la pluie. Derrière lui, un noble tentait désespérément de la retenir mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Marco s'arrêta finalement pour faire face à l'homme du Roc Sombre, Teach.

"- S'il vous plait ! s'exclama pour la énième fois le conseiller.

\- Messire Teach, je ne peux rien pour vous, je vous le répète. Et à présent, sauf votre respect, je dois retourner effectuer mon travail.

\- Je vous en prie, chevalier. Rendez-moi ma fille !

\- La petite Kuina ? Non, je ne peux pas vous la rendre. Une enquête est en cours pour connaître sa part de responsabilité, vous le savez bien puisqu'on vous a interrogé. Pour l'instant, nous devons la garder sous surveillance. Si elle est innocente, elle sera libérée.

\- Son innocence ? Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'une enfant !

\- Oui, mais la victime était un roi. Priez pour qu'il survive.

\- Je vous en conjure, implora Teach en tombant à genoux dans une flaque d'eau, les yeux humides. C'est notre fille unique. Ma femme est morte d'inquiétude et... Elle ne ferait jamais de mal à personne, je vous l'assure. Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

\- Assez grande pour comprendre ce qu'elle fait. Je ne peux rien. Au revoir.

\- Où est votre coeur, chevalier Marco ?

\- Mon coeur est auprès des victimes " déclara froidement le blond.

Il abandonna le noble en larme et rentra dans le château. Son coeur était lourd. Oui, ce n'était qu'une enfant, il le savait très bien mais les victimes n'étaient pas n'importe qui et cela faisait toute la différence. Il ne doutait pas de l'innocence de la petite mais ce n'était pas à lui de la juger. De nombreuses personnes enquêtaient à présent pour déterminer les causes de l'accident dont lui. Le sort des blessés influencerait grandement le verdict. Une pauvre enfant comme Kuina... Marco l'avait vu, si petite, si jeune, qui ne comprenait rien.

" Elle est quand même adolescente, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. "

Voilà tout ce qu'on lui avait dit et ça devait clore la conversation. C'était cela la justice ? Peut-être. Lui serait toujours du côté d'Ardent. Il fallait le meilleur pour le royaume et un crime ne devait pas rester impuni, même si le meurtrier involontaire était une jolie demoiselle. La pluie redoubla et il regarda par une fenêtre. Son père lui avait dit qu'il avait bien changé depuis qu'on l'avait nommé capitaine de la garde. L'invincible pensait que cela remontait même au jour où il était devenu chevalier. Autrefois, il aurait été toujours auprès du prince Ace, pour le soutenir comme un ami. A présent... Non, les princes n'ont pas d'amis parmi les serviteurs, cela ne servait à rien de se poser ce genre de questions. Il continua d'avancer dans les méandres du palais, songeant que des heures sombres les attendaient, dont absolument personne n'avait idée. Il fallait qu'il en parle à son père.

" Ils n'ont pas voulu la relâcher. "

C'est le terrible constat que fit Teach avec une voix brisée dans les appartements du Roc Sombre. Tout le monde gardait un silence profond à quelques exceptions près. Makino sanglotait dans son coin pour son prince Shanks, soutenue par la reine Shakky, Bonney semblait sur le point d'exploser et Zoro n'était pas mieux. Alana restait dans l'ombre de son maître, la tête basse. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Rayleight gardait un silence de pierre, pensif. Il pensait surement à son fils qui oscillait entre la vie et la mort en ce moment même. Le docteur Kureha était à son chevet, ce qui était un peu rassurant. Un peu. La blessure était grave, il avait quand même perdu un bras. Les hurlements du rouquin étaient encore gravés dans la tête de l'écuyère. Et puis, il y avait Kuina. Non, aucun moyen qu'elle soit coupable. Elle était aussi innocente qu'un rayon de soleil, jamais elle n'aurait voulu du mal au prince qui était si gentil avec elle. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens, aucun.

"- Mon roi, poursuivit Teach. Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour ma fille ? S'il vous plait. Avec votre pouvoir, ils seront obligés de vous écouter. S'il vous plait !

\- Je regrette Teach, mais je ne peux rien. Il faudra qu'elle soit jugée. C'est la loi et nul roi ne peut s'y soustraire. Et puis, dans ces conditions, une enquête est nécessaire.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle est coupable ? murmura Bonney, guère mieux que son mari.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais si l'enquête se fait, ils verront bien qu'elle n'a rien fait et la relâcheront. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et prier pour les blessés.

\- Notre fille, pleura Bonney, soutenue par son mari.

\- Tout va bien se passer pour elle, elle est innocente, sourit le roi, voulant les rassurer.

\- Et s'ils ne reconnaissent pas son innocence ? demanda alors Zoro, n'y tenant plus. S'ils pensent qu'elle est coupable pour mauvais ajustement d'armure ?

\- Zoro, tiens ta langue, gronda Perona.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne sais pas ce qui se passera, avoua Rayleigh.

\- Et alors qu'une innocente pourrait se faire exécuter, vous n'agissez pas ?

\- Zoro, surveille tes paroles, ordonna à nouveau la femme de Mihawk.

\- Non ! C'est trop injuste ! Kuina est innocente, elle ne ferait de mal à personne, même contre tout l'or du monde ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de l'accuser, même si le roi Kalgara meurt ! Il faut faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas la laisser dans cette situation ! Roi Rayleigh, il y a forcément quelque chose que vous pouvez faire ! Vous n'êtes quand même pas faible ?

\- Zoro, ça suffit ! "

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de voir la main qui arriva vers sa joue et l'envoya violemment contre un mur, heurtant une table au passage. Quand il se releva, il saignait du nez et ne parlait plus, trop choqué. Celui qui venait de lui infliger cela n'était autre que son père. Tout le monde se retourna, choqué car le Trancheur avait l'air énervé, lui qui ne perdait jamais son calme. Un rictus de colère était présent devant son visage, faisant trembler Alana. Jamais cet homme n'avait levé la main sur son fils avec autant de violence mais jamais Zoro n'avait osé défier le roi si impoliment.

"- Ne manque plus jamais de respect à notre roi, sinon, la prochaine fois, je ne retiendrais pas ma main. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

\- Vous tous... Je vous déteste, hurla le garçon, avant de partir en courant, tout en claquant les lourdes portes en bois de la grande salle.

\- Je m'en occupe, soupira Perona en sortant à son tour.

\- Votre Majesté, veuillez pardonner à mon fils. Il apprécie beaucoup Kuina.

\- Je le comprends. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose mais tant que je n'ai pas de nouvelle sur l'état de mon fils, il m'est compliqué de savoir quoi dire. Votre fils a pourtant raison. Je reste un roi faible, qui ne tient son pouvoir que grâce au souverain d'Ardent.

\- Votre Majesté... " murmura Mihawk, retrouvant son calme.

Un silence retomba et le grand chevalier retourna s'asseoir, comme abattu. On n'entendait plus que des sanglots à présent. Alana ne savait pas trop quoi faire, restant près de son maître. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? De toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, elle avait l'impression que bien peu étaient heureuses pour tout le monde. Il fallait que le roi Kalgara et le prince Shanks survivent. A n'importe quel prix. Sinon, il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Zoro s'était trouvé un endroit dans les jardins royaux, où certes, il n'était pas abrité de la pluie mais où personne ne le dérangerait. Il repensait à Kuina, à son sourire, à tous les moments passés ensemble. Il l'aimait tellement, on n'avait pas le droit de lui faire du mal. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire et cela le frustrait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était faible. Se maudissant, il s'effondra sous la pluie, pleurant comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait de sa vie. Lui qui se montrait toujours si fort, voilà qu'il craquait, comme un nuage transportant trop de pluie. Heureusement, personne ne le voyait, ainsi à genou, frappant contre le sol humide et maudissant son inutilité. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un approcher et se redressa. Quelle surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Perona et qu'elle soit sous la pluie sans protection au risque de gâcher sa coiffure. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur, tendant une main vers sa joue. Zoro n'arrivait plus à parler. Le contact était doux, c'était très bizarre.

"- Il t'a fait mal en frappant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum, ça va. Il aurait pu faire... Bien pire.

\- Parfois, il me terrifie mais je l'aime quand même, ce chevalier. Comme toi tu aimes Kuina, j'imagine. Et tu préfères souffrir seul...

\- Mère, s'il vous plait..., implora le garçon, sentant les larmes revenir.

\- Idiot, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas ta mère ! Mais je t'aime quand même comme mon fils, poursuivit-elle en le serrant subitement dans ses bras. Quand j'ai appris que ton père m'avait trompé... J'ai eu mal mais je t'ai quand même aimé. Zoro. "

Alors, ils restèrent là sous la pluie, à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Zoro avait l'impression de mieux comprendre Perona et même si ce n'était pas sa mère biologique, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer comme s'il était son véritable enfant. Pour une fois, ils étaient en accord. Personne ne les vit et pendant encore un long moment, ils laissèrent leur peine s'envoler vers le ciel. Ce qu'ils demandaient, c'était un miracle, une infime possibilité mais il fallait y croire, s'y accrocher avec l'énergie du désespoir, sinon, il n'y aurait plus rien.

Saphir se tenait entre son frère et sa soeur, ne sachant plus très bien où elle en était. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine depuis l'accident. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Le tournoi. La victoire de Law. Son père qui lui souriait. Le prince qui ne la quittait pas. Ce rêve qui la hantait. L'accident. Les hurlements du prince Shanks. La respiration rauque et lointaine de son père. L'agitation tout autour. La pluie qui avait suivi, durant des jours. Son fiancé qui tentait de lui parler, de lui redonner espoir. Son frère qui ne cessait de faire les cent pas. Sa soeur qui restait à ses côtés. Cette pauvre demoiselle qu'on avait accusé de meurtre et enfermé dans un donjon. La princesse ne savait plus où elle en était.

"- Saphir ? appela Musse. Tu es toujours avec nous ?

\- Hum... Oui, oui. Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tout comme nous, soupira sa soeur en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Il y a des... Des nouvelles ?

\- Aucune, grinça Wiper. Les docteurs sont toujours avec eux. Ce ne sont pas de simples blessures et quoi qu'il arrive, il faudra du temps.

\- Ayons encore de l'espoir ! Tout n'est pas perdu ! sourit Musse. Les dieux ont toujours été cléments avec père, ils le seront bien une fois de plus.

\- Cléments ? Pour le faire vivre dans un pays froid et le faire perdre sa femme si jeune ? Cléments pour l'empêcher de devenir chevalier et le faire roi alors qu'il ne le voulait pas ? Je ne crois pas à la clémence des dieux, ils ne peuvent rien.

\- Papa ne voulait pas devenir roi ? s'étonna Saphir.

\- Il rêvait d'être chevalier en vérité. Mais ce n'est plus que du passé.

\- Je pensais qu'il avait été honoré d'être choisi pour gouverner le Lion Blanc.

\- Les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'elles semblent être, Saphir. Les apparences sont trompeuses, ne l'oublie jamais. Nous sommes tous des enfants de l'hiver, des lions blancs et jamais nous ne devons laisser personne nous duper.

\- Wiper, ne parle pas aussi sérieusement. Qui chercherait à nous duper ?

\- Le meurtrier de Père, dont le prince Shanks a été la victime malencontreuse.

\- Enfin, c'est ridicule. Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a un coupable ?

\- J'aimerais croire que ce n'est qu'un accident, mais j'ai l'impression que non.

\- Il n'y a personne à accuser, c'est tout ! rétorqua fermement Musse, se redressant pour lui faire face, tandis que quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

\- Entrez, ordonna Wiper, pour découvrir le docteur d'Ardent, Hiluluk.

\- Prince et princesse du Lion blanc, je me permet de vous déranger.

\- Des nouvelles ? demandèrent les trois en même temps.

\- Oui. Par bonheur, le prince Shanks est tiré d'affaire. Il a un bras en moins mais il s'en sortira sans d'autres séquelles, ce qui est un véritable miracle !

\- Les dieux soient loués, sourit Saphir.

\- Et pour le roi Kalgara ? demanda timidement Saphir.

\- Oui, comment va notre père ? appuya Wiper, le poing serré sous l'effet de la tension ambiante. Lui aussi est tiré d'affaire ? "

Le médecin ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise. Finalement, il détourna la tête, baissant les yeux, ce qui voulait dire plus que des mots. Musse porta ses mains à sa bouche, les yeux dilatés par l'horreur. Wiper resta figé mais son poing se relâcha pour laisser sa main se balancer dans le vide. C'était un cauchemar. Saphir avait l'impression d'être vidé de l'intérieur, ne ressentant plus rien. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était tenté de retenir les souvenirs qui s'enfuyaient au galop d'une personne si chère à son coeur. Même s'il la faisait souffrir, lui brûlait l'âme, elle voulait les garder. Tous.

Au même moment, le docteur Kureha arrivait dans les quartiers du Roc sombre, tenant une bouteille d'alcool dans sa main. Des jours qu'elle n'avait pas bu, elle avait bien le droit. La pluie commençait à retomber à nouveau après une courte accalmie, formant un fin rideau dans les cieux. Quand la femme entra dans la salle principale, tout le monde était présent et la regarda, comme si elle était un envoyé du ciel venu annoncer une nouvelle de la plus haute importance. Ce qui était le cas, même si tout n'était pas bon dans ce qu'elle avait à dire. Oh non.

"- Kureha, les nouvelles, ordonna Rayleigh, tendu comme jamais.

\- Notre prince a perdu un bras mais il survivra. Il est hors de danger, fit-elle, déclenchant des exclamations de joie dans toute la pièce, faisant fleurir des sourires.

\- Et le roi Kalgara ? s'enquit aussitôt le souverain, ne perdant rien de vu, malgré sa joie évidente de savoir que son seul enfant ne mourrait pas.

\- Malheureusement, la blessure du roi était trop grave et il n'a pas put être sauvé, malgré tous nos efforts, déclara-t-elle, assombrissant l'ambiance.

\- Mais alors... Et notre fille ? Kuina ? Elle va être libérée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Messire, aucune information ne vous est parvenue à ce sujet ?

\- Non. Nous devons savoir quelque chose ? s'enquit Bonney précipitamment.

\- Je vois, ils m'ont choisi pour être messager. Le jugement a été rendu, puisque le roi Kalgara est mort et que toutes les pièces sont été réunies : la seule chose ayant conduit à la mort du roi est un défaut d'ajustement. Votre fille a donc été reconnue coupable.

\- Non..., se scandalisa Bonney. Non, impossible.

\- Je ne fais que dire ce que j'ai entendu. Et la sentence sera appliquée aujourd'hui même, si j'ai bien compris, dans le donjon où elle est détenue.

\- La sentence ? Quelle sentence ? demanda Teach.

\- Votre fille va être exécutée pour meurtre sur un roi d'Oren.

\- Comment ?! " s'exclamèrent Bonney et Teach en même temps.

Ils quittèrent alors la salle au pas de course, sans que personne ne cherche à les retenir. C'était inutile. Zoro partit également à leur suite, le visage dévasté et Perona le suivit sans rien demander à personne. Les autres personnes qui étaient présentes perdirent toute joie que la survie de leur prince avait créée en eux et sombrèrent dans le silence. Certains pleuraient en silence mais l'atmosphère était simplement triste. Alana se sentait tellement mal à l'idée qu'une amie de si longue date puisse disparaître mais elle n'osait pas pleurer alors que son maître était là. Il penserait que c'était de la faiblesse. Pourtant, il posa une main sur son épaule, une main pleine de compassion.

"- C'est bon, ne te retiens pas pour moi, Alana. Tu peux pleurer.

\- Maître... Un écuyer ne doit pas se montrer faible, vous me l'avez dit.

\- Oui, mais je te dis aussi que toutes les larmes ne sont pas de la faiblesse. Parfois, exprimer son émotion permet d'aider à la surmonter. Tu aimais beaucoup Kuina, non ?

\- Oui, elle était devenue mon amie. "

Alana se mit à pleurer doucement alors et contre toute attente, son maître l'attira contre lui en la tenant par l'épaule. Jamais il n'avait agi ainsi et elle releva la tête vers lui. Il regardait vers le plafond, mais elle vit l'eau sur ses joues, presque invisible, mais montrant qu'il aussi avait des sentiments. Elle osa un regard du côté du roi. Lui aussi semblait profondément triste mais il ne versa qu'une seule larme. Ce roi n'était définitivement pas faible, comme il le disait. Alors, elle pleura aussi, se promettant de devenir aussi forte qu'eux. Même si pour le moment, c'était trop dur de les imiter.

Marco marchait sous la pluie, vérifiant la présence de l'épée attachée à sa ceinture. Il savait très bien à quoi elle allait servir et quelque part, cela le dégoutait mais les ordres venaient d'en haut. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'y répondre. Quand même, tuer une enfant qui n'était probablement coupable que d'ignorance. Enfin, l'enquête avait uniquement mené à cette conclusion et le roi d'Ardent l'avait approuvé. Rien de plus à dire. Devant la porte de la pièce où la jeune demoiselle attendait son destin, son père et quelques soldats. Pour s'assurer qu'elle recevrait bien la sentence promise. Malgré la taille du bâtiment, on l'appelait le Donjon, sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être que le véritable donjon se trouvait là auparavant. Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'un endroit au relent de sang et de mort, auquel allait se rajouter ceux d'une probable innocente. La vie est bien cruelle.

"- Marco, tu es prêt ? demanda son père de sa voix rauque.

\- Oui, père. Prêt à accomplir la sale besogne.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est ton devoir en tant que chef des chevaliers.

\- Je me demande comment Corazon faisait pour faire cela, lui qui était si gentil.

\- Il prenait sur lui, mais il n'a jamais eu à tuer d'enfant.

\- Beaucoup disent que c'est un mauvais présage.

\- Il y a tellement de rumeurs, je ne les écoute pas. Elles n'en valent pas la peine. Les gens sont tous superstitieux et prêts à croire ce qui les arrange. Vas-y maintenant, tu dois le faire. Je te soutiens, mon fils, que le courage soit en toi.

\- Merci père. Je tâcherais de le faire rapidement, dit-il en avançant vers la porte entre-ouverte. Pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop.

\- Attendez, hurlèrent des voix, dont les propriétaires arrivaient en courant.

\- Nous les retenons, Marco, vas-y.

\- Très bien, soupira le blond en franchissant la porte et en la refermant derrière lui.

\- Libérez Kuina ! hurla Zoro, tandis que Perona se jetait sur lui, le retenant avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mère, laissez-moi y aller ! Je dois la sauver !

\- Idiot, ne t'oppose pas au jugement royale, gronda-t-elle, tout en le retenant même s'il se débattait et qu'il était plus fort qu'elle. Sinon, toi aussi tu mourras.

\- Kuina... Kuina..., rageait-il, abandonnant peu à peu ses résistances.

\- Laissez partir notre fille ! supplia Teach, retenu par les gardes.

\- Nous ne le pouvons. Elle est condamnée et rien ne peut l'empêcher de recevoir sa sentence.

\- Ce n'est qu'une enfant !

\- Un coupable reste un coupable malgré son âge.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! hurla Bonney en se jetant contre le géant Edward qui la repoussa sans ménagement, en plein dans une flaque d'eau.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas passer. Je n'ai pas le droit.

\- Le travail est fini, père, déclara Marco en revenant, glaçant le sang des gens du Roc Sombre. Détestez-moi si vous voulez à présent. "

Tous les guerriers d'Ardent partir, ne laissant que quatre personnes sous la pluie. Leur cœur était à l'image du ciel. Déchiré. Zoro s'effondra au sol tandis que Perona gardait une main sur son dos, bien maigre réconfort mais elle n'osait le brusquer plus. Bonney frappait le sol du poing et son mari la serrait dans ses bras, les larmes masquées par la pluie. Il venait de perdre leur unique fille, pour une injustice. Bien sûr, la situation était plus complexe, il y avait un engrenage derrière tout ça, la décision ne venait pas tout à fait que de Roger mais tuer une innocente ? Non, c'était injuste et cruel. Soudain, Bonney se redressa un peu et Teach regarda dans la même direction qu'elle, de même que Zoro et Perona. La princesse Saphir se trouvait là, aussi mouillée qu'eux, seule. Son visage était sombre, renfermée mais elle s'avançait vers eux. Que voulait-elle ? Soudain, arrivée assez près, sans prévenir, elle s'inclina profondément devant eux. La tristesse profonde laissa une place à la surprise.

"- Princesse Saphir, murmura Bonney.

\- Je voulais m'excuser, commença-t-elle alors. Je suis sûre que votre fille est innocente et j'ai essayé de parler au roi mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Elle n'est pas responsable, je tenais à m'excuser. Cela ne vous rendra pas votre fille mais il fallait que je le fasse. Ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que mon père est mort, je le sais. Et vous devez tellement souffrir. Pardon, pardon... Les mots ne sont rien mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous offrir. Votre fille méritait tellement de vivre !

\- Princesse... Nous aussi nous devrions nous excuser, murmura Bonney en s'approchant d'elle. Vous venez de perdre votre père et cela aussi doit être dur.

\- Dame Bonney... J'aurais voulu qu'il survive. Alors votre fille aussi aurait survécu et je... Je n'aurais pas eu ce grand vide dans mon coeur. "

Les deux femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, oubliant toutes les convenances des rangs. Ainsi, tous ces gens à qui on avait pris une personne chère se trouvaient là, sous la pluie, pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps et oubliant qu'ils ne venaient pas du même royaume. Pourquoi la paix doit-elle toujours naître de la tristesse ? Non, décidément, l'injustice était trop grande. Quelque part au loin, une cloche sonna, grave, annonçant le décès d'un souverain. Mais la petite Kuina n'eut rien et seul son royaume la pleura. Pour le reste, elle était la coupable et il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Bien sûr, tout le monde ne pensait pas comme ça mais c'était bien plus agréable de se dire que l'affaire était résolu, plutôt que de penser qu'un ou des meurtriers rôdaient encore en liberté.

Peu de temps après, une grande cérémonie fut organisée en hommage au valeureux roi Kalgara, dans la grande église de Baterilla. Le temps était simplement nuageux ce jour-là et la chaleur revenait progressivement. Tout le monde était habillé en noir et un lourd silence régnait dans l'église. Dans les premiers rangs se trouvaient les nobles mais le peuple pouvait également entrer et se placer dans ce qui restait d'espace. Beaucoup de personnes étaient venues rendre hommage au roi du Lion Blanc qui leur avait paru sympathique. Les natifs du Nord en étaient touchés mais cela ne ramènerait pas leur leader. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde, l'édifice était tellement grand. Le roi d'Ardent qui officiait en tant que prêtre dans ce genre de situation se plaça sur l'autel et parla à toute l'assistance. Il y avait ceci de magique que, dès que Roger parlait, tout le monde buvait ses paroles.

" Un grand homme nous a quitté. Un grand homme et un ami cher à mon coeur. Le roi Kalgara s'est toujours montré juste, il constituait un véritable exemple pour nous tous. Les mots me manquent pour parler d'un tel homme. Hélas, un tragique accident à mit fin trop tôt à son règne de paix. Je prie pour qu'il repose en paix mais aussi pour que sa famille surmonte cette terrible épreuve car il a laissé trois enfants. Trois fils de l'hiver. Et l'un d'entre eux doit désormais prendre sa place. "

Sans un mot, Wiper se leva, la mine grave. Il savait que c'était le moment, il savait très bien que le roi Roger ferait cela, même si personne ne lui avait dit. Quand un roi meurt, il faut le remplacer et le successeur est déjà désigné depuis longtemps. Sous le regard de ses soeurs, il avança d'un pas solennel vers l'estrade. Le temps semblait ralentir. Il s'agenouilla finalement devant le roi des rois, en signe de soumission. Il deviendrait roi du Lion Blanc mais le monarque d'Ardent lui resterait supérieur.

"- Wiper, tu es l'héritier de Kalgara. Acceptes-tu de prendre sa place et de te relever en tant que roi du Lion Blanc ? Te sens-tu capable d'assumer cette charge ?

\- Je le ferais et je tâcherais d'être aussi juste que lui.

\- Le promets-tu au nom des trois dieux ? Au nom du peuple du Lion Blanc ?

\- Je le promets au nom de tous ! Je tâcherais d'être digne du grand Kalgara qui fut un père formidable et un roi tout aussi valeureux. Moi, le prince Wiper, je le promets.

\- Alors, abandonne maintenant ton titre de prince et relève toi en tant que roi Wiper ! Vous tous, acclamez le roi Wiper du Lion blanc ! "

Le brun se retourna et fit face à la foule qui l'applaudissait respectueusement. Du temps où son père était vivant, il rêvait de cette cérémonie mais maintenant, elle lui faisait horreur car il comprenait ce qu'elle impliquait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus être un simple prince ? Enfin, il fallait grandir. Le roi Roger l'invita à ses côtés sur l'estrade, presque comme son égal. Presque. On n'est jamais l'égal du roi des rois.

" Maintenant, je vous propose de partager un moment de recueillement en hommage à cet homme si valeureux qui nous a quitté mais aussi pour remercier les dieux de nous avoir rendu le prince Shanks du Roc Sombre en vie. "

Saphir pensa à son père, à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, à tout ce qu'elle venait de perdre. Ses larmes s'étaient taries désormais mais la tristesse demeurait toujours. Le prince Ace se tenait à ses côtés, lui tenant la main comme pour la consoler. Il n'en avait hélas pas le pouvoir, même sa chaleur semblait ne pas pouvoir consumer le froid qui s'était installé dans l'âme de la princesse. Elle repensait à son rêve. Les autres parties allaient-elles prendre un sens ? Où était-ce déjà fait ? Et cette sensation sur le prince... Alors qu'elle allait l'épouser dans peu de jours et qu'elle était de plus en plus éprise de lui, voilà qu'un événement venait la faire souffrir. Etait-ce cela le sens de sa vision ? En se rapprochant du prince, elle avait conduit son père à la mort ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être cela et pourtant, cela paraissait logique. Une dernière larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue et elle pria que ce soit faux. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, ni celle de Kuina. Mais pour elle, il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Crystal se trouvait avec Antonio auprès des gens du Lion Blanc. Pour eux, Kalgara avait été un très bon roi mais aussi un homme avec lequel même des gens comme eux pouvaient parler facilement. La jeune femme savait ce que c'était de perdre son père et elle comprenait bien la douleur de son amie, même si elle ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés pour la consoler. C'était dur également. Heureusement, son ami d'enfance était avec elle. Il semblait bien songeur mais Crystal pensait que c'était parce qu'il pensait au roi Kalgara. En réalité, Antonio repensait à ce qu'il avait entendu dans les rues l'autre jour. Alors la disparition du roi dont parlaient les ombres concernait le grand Kalgara ? Pourtant, il doutait quand même. Un tel accident n'aurait pas pu être prévu, cela semblait trop étrange, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Ses pensées se perdirent dans le silence de l'église.

" Un autre roi risquerait de mourir ? "

Sasha avait réussi à obtenir une place non loin d'eux. Même si elle n'était pas du Lion Blanc, elle était désormais liée à la princesse Saphir et comptait donc dans sa suite. Elle imaginait la douleur ressentie, car la perte de sa mère était encore récente. La joie d'avoir vu Law gagné le tournoi s'était rapidement dissipée, à son grand regret. Le pauvre n'avait pas eu autant de gloire qu'il l'aurait mérité à cause de l'accident. Elle maudissait le responsable... Si ce n'était pas un simple accident bien sûr. Il faudrait qu'elle soit forte pour soutenir la princesse. Sourire serait un début tout à fait acceptable.

Alana était avec le Roc Sombre et si elle avait de la compassion pour le roi du Lion Blanc, elle préférait penser à Kuina. La pauvre, quelle injustice ! Elle se mordit la lèvre de rage. Les puissants qui avaient décidé ça n'avaient aucun coeur. Et le pauvre Zoro. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état, il semblait méconnaissable. Pire, il semblait ne plus vouloir lui parler et passait son temps à s'entraîner. Peu de gens arrivaient à l'approcher, mis à part son père et un peu Perona. Cette dernière s'était révélée beaucoup plus gentille qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Les apparences sont trompeuses comme quoi.

Cachée dans un coin parmi le peuple d'Ardent, Borata se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle n'avait fait que suivre le mouvement mais le roi du Lion Blanc ne lui était strictement rien. C'était la curiosité qui l'avait poussé ici mais il n'y avait rien à en tirer. Que le malheur des autres l'émeuve aussi peu lui faisait comprendre à quel point son propre coeur s'était assombrie. Que pouvait penser Doflamingo ? Avait-il trempé dans l'affaire ? Peut-être, il était tellement souvent lié à des trahisons. Il ne tuait que rarement sans raison et cela semblait trop fin pour venir de lui. Non pas qu'il soit stupide au point de laisser des indices mais la jeune femme savait reconnaître sa griffe.

" Pour une fois, il n'a peut-être rien fait. "

Ses yeux se posèrent alors quelques rangs plus loin sur une charmante chevelure blonde. Soudain, elle se souvint : c'était Killer. Décidément, elle ne cessait de le voir celui-là, est ce que cela signifiait quelque chose ? Elle n'en savait absolument rien. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Son coeur semblait encore indécis. Après tout, elle avait encore le temps de choisir. Le temps que quelqu'un le lui prenne.

Du côté de Killer se trouvait justement Norane, qui espérait que le silence se finirait bientôt. Elle n'aimait pas trop cela et bien qu'elle comprenne la situation et soit peiné pour le roi Kalgara, cela ne lui faisait pas grand-chose dans la mesure où elle ne l'avait pas connu. En attendant, il fallait rester sage comme une image. Elle vit soudain Kidd se retourner vers elle, son habituel sourire aux lèvres. Elle fut surprise mais lui lança un petit coup d'oeil montrant qu'elle s'ennuyait. Son expression fut sans équivoque.

" J'aimerais tellement quitter ce foutu lieu ! " semblait dire ses yeux.

Elle fit un petit signe de tête montrant qu'elle partageait son avis. Il sembla satisfait et se retourne finalement, afin que personne ne le remarque. Il était un chevalier, supposé montrer l'exemple. Cela faisait rire Norane, car Kidd n'était pas du tout le genre à faire un héros de conte, dans la mesure où il faisait les choses selon ce qui lui plaisait et avait un comportement qu'on aurait pu qualifier de rebelle. C'était peut-être ce qui plaisait à la brune ? Mais elle se fit une raison : jamais il ne serait intéressé par elle. Il lui fallait une femme avec du culot, pas une fille discrète comme elle.

La cérémonie se termina avec une grande annonce. Le mariage entre Ace d'Ardent et Saphir du Lion Blanc, qui était quand même la raison de la venue de tout ce monde, se tiendrait dans deux jours. Il ne fallait plus attendre pour unir les deux royaumes. Un peu de joie après un si grand malheur, cela semblait une bonne idée mais est-ce que cela fonctionnerait vraiment ? Il y avait beaucoup de sceptiques.

* * *

 **Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre ! J'ai mis du temps à le corriger et je suis impardonnable car j'ai assez avancer les chapitres pour pouvoir le poster quand même ! Excusez-moi, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ! D'ailleurs, à vous de me dire si je suis une auteure sadique ou non après lecture. (bon, j'avoue, j'ai pleuré en écrivant un certain moment du chapitre... oui, oui !).**

 **Mais en attendant, petit topo sur le chapitre, c'est parti !**

 **\- La première scène entre Marco et Teach a été perturbante à écrire, parce qu'elle inverse les rôles par rapport au manga. Teach est vu comme le "gentil" et Marco est plutôt du côté "méchant" (bien sûr, ce n'est pas si simple que ça). Du coup, j'en viens à avoir de la compassion pour Teach alors que pour être honnête, je n'apprécie pas du tout ce personnage ! Et vous ? Avez-vous eu un peu de compassion pour le père de Kuina ? Et que pensez-vous du personnage de Marco ? Il a de lourdes responsabilités qui l'obligent à faire des choses horribles, sa position est loin d'être simple.**

 **\- Bon, je suis devenue tellement fan du Roc Sombre, ce royaume est vraiment uni je trouve. Rayleigh est le meilleur roi possible même s'il n'a rien pu faire là. Le moment où il verse une larme, j'ai trouvé ça très "fort" en émotion à écrire. Et il se passe pas mal de choses : entre Mihawk qui s'énerve et claque Zoro tout en étant adorable avec Alana, puis Perona qui montre un côté plus sympathique d'elle-même, vous avez pu les voir un peu plus et je suis contente de la tournure qu'à pris ce chapitre !**

 **\- La scène Zoro/Perona, j'avais peur de la faire trop guimauve, mais il ne faut pas oublier que ce Zoro n'a pas la même expérience psychologique que celui du manga et que c'est vraiment un passage dur pour lui, de perdre une personne qu'il aime.**

 **\- Petite scène de la fratrie du Nord, alias les enfants de l'hiver (les lions blancs même !). Et ce n'est vraiment pas drôle du tout pour eux, oh que non...**

 **\- Le retour sur le Roc Sombre, la scène autour de la mort de Kuina, j'ai hésité entre plusieurs mises en scène mais j'ai finalement retenu celle-ci car elle me paraissait plus cohérente. Il y en avait une autre où Zoro voyait Kuina par la porte entre-ouverte juste avant que Marco ne fasse son travail mais je trouvais cela difficile à bien retranscrire par écrit, c'est plus du visuel ! (punaise, je vous raconte la conception d'un chapitre maintenant xD). Et c'est là que j'ai pleuré, beaucoup pleuré...**

 **\- La scène où Saphir vient s'excuser m'a paru importante aussi, je tenais à ce que ma petite oc fasse cette démarche-là, parce que c'est vraiment son genre.**

 **\- La cérémonie est simple et rapide mais je n'avais pas envie de trop enfoncer le clou, c'était déjà assez fait comme cela. Et puis, ça permet de voir un petit peu les autres ocs aussi, leurs visions des choses, leurs problèmes personnels... Et toujours cette hypothèse du complot ! Alors, accident ou pas ? Qui serait le coupable dans ce cas ? Kuina aurait-elle tout de même une part de responsabilité autre que son ignorance ? J'ai hâte de voir vos suppositions, pour savoir si je vous mène sur la piste où je veux vous mener ou si au contraire, vous avez déjà des soupçons sur certain(e)(s) !**

 **J'espère vous surprendre encore au fur et à mesure des chapitres ! On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 15, qui racontera le mariage de Saphir et Ace (enfin). Et vous verrez bien comment il se déroulera ! A bientôt tout le monde !**


	16. Mariage royal

Aujourd'hui, enfin, sonnait le grand jour, que tout le royaume et ses invités avaient attendu : le mariage du prince Ace et de la princesse Saphir. Après des événements aussi tristes, un moment heureux était plus que bienvenue aux yeux de tous. Dès le matin, les cloches sonnèrent dans toute la ville, carillonnant de plus en plus fort à mesure que l'heure de midi approchait. Une légère brise soufflait en cette chaude journée et le moral des habitants de Baterilla était au beau fixe . Depuis sa chambre dans les appartements du Lion Blanc, Saphir entendait aussi les cloches mais leur son n'apportait aucune joie à son coeur. Si son père avait été là, elle aurait pu éprouver un bonheur quelconque mais à présent, il n'était plus là, plus nulle part. Si elle ne disait rien, les quelques jours depuis l'enterrement n'avait pas changé son état mental. Et le rêve était revenu encore la hanter, plus réel que jamais.

Cette fois, elle était à cheval dans son rêve et elle galopait au milieu d'un océan de flammes, sur le seul chemin encore sûr. Il faisait si chaud, tout était si sombre en dehors du feu et elle avait peur. Peur de quoi ? De ce qui la poursuivait mais ce que c'était, elle n'en savait rien. La voix de son père ne résonna pas cette fois, elle comprenait que son "Tout ira bien" avait été dit et que pour lui, il n'y aurait plus de suite. Soudain, son cheval s'arrêta violemment et se cabra. Saphir remarqua alors la terrible ombre qui la surplombait. Il s'agissait d'un homme tenant un arc et la visant. Elle ne savait pas qui était cet inconnu mais il ne lui voulait pas du bien. La peur lui tordait le ventre comme jamais.

" Je le fais pour le bien du royaume !" déclara l'ombre avant de tirer.

Elle ne reconnut toujours pas la voix mais la flèche la percuta de plein fouet et l'envoya à terre. Le feu grandit et ce fut comme si elle s'enfonçait au milieu d'un torrent de flammes. La flèche l'avait atteinte sans lui faire réellement mal mais la peur demeurait. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Des voix résonnaient autour d'elle et elle vit soudain le chevalier Law apparaître devant ses yeux. Il semblait abattu comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu et sa voix paraissait sur le point de se briser.

" N'avez-vous pas de coeur ?"

Alors, les flammes l'engloutissaient et elle se réveillait immanquablement. Law ne s'adressait jamais à elle dans ses rêves... Mais à qui alors ? Peut-être à l'inconnu qui avait tiré ? Elle n'en saurait jamais rien. La princesse aurait voulu se persuader que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve, mais après son père, comment le croire ? Même pour une coïncidence, c'était louche. En attendant, il y avait des choses plus importantes dont, elle devait se préoccuper. Comme le mariage par exemple. Son mariage.

" Je pense que comme ça, cela devrait aller " songea-t-elle en se regardant une énième fois dans la glace, seule dans ses appartements désertés par les femmes de chambre de puis peu.

On l'avait aidé à s'habiller et heureusement, elle se serait perdue au milieu de cette robe blanche aux mille froufrous. Le charme du Sud, car dans le Nord, on ne mettait pas cela. L'habit possédait un décolleté plongeant qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise, aussi avait-elle mis un collier de sa mère pour améliorer ce détail. Pour le reste, on l'avait maquillé à outrance et sa coiffure avait nécessité pas moins de deux heures à elle seule, au vue des nombreuses décorations et du bouclage qu'on avait voulu donner à ses cheveux lisses.

" Au moins, le royaume sera content. "

La peur l'envahissait petit à petit. Oh, pas pour le mariage. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une cérémonie, avec beaucoup de protocoles à respecter mais comme on le lui avait appris par coeur, cela n'avait rien de compliqué. Ce qu'elle redoutait venait après, le soir, quand il n'y aurait plus qu'elle et Ace dans une chambre du palais. D'autant qu'elle avait calculé, son cycle était précisément à la bonne période. Tout semblait réuni pour l'angoisser sur ce point mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus, car quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"- Princesse Saphir ? demanda une voix qu'elle commençait à bien connaître.

\- Vous pouvez entrer, chevalier Marco, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre et c'est ce qu'il fit, portant une sublime armure d'argent représentant un phénix ainsi qu'une cape bleue aux couleurs de l'oiseau, le rendant particulièrement beau.

\- Il est l'heure de partir. Êtes-vous fin prête, princesse ?

\- Oui, je le suis. Allons-y, chevalier."

Son ton était beaucoup plus assuré qu'elle ne l'était elle-même. Au moins, elle sauvait les apparences. Le chevalier la prit par le bras et l'entraîna au dehors, commençant la longue liste des traditions de Baterilla concernant un mariage royal. La première étape voulait que la mariée soit emmenée jusqu'à l'église par le commandant de la garde royal de la famille de son époux, en l'occurrence Marco. Cela symbolisait la confiance envers les guerriers de l'époux et c'était un moyen de faire traverser la ville à la jeune femme pour que mêmes les plus pauvres puissent l'admirer. Le marié quant à lui était déjà à l'église, se contentant d'attendre sa promise. Saphir monta sur son cheval, Marco chevauchant à ses côtés et ce n'était pas le seul, il y avait d'autres chevaliers.

"- Law, Crystal, les reconnut la brune, heureuse de leur présence.

\- Princesse " s'inclinèrent les deux cérémonieusement.

Ils venaient aussi à cheval, complétant l'escorte qui comportait une trentaine de gardes montés. Law portait son armure au Loup, arborant de jolis reflets dorés et des teintes grises, comme la fourrure de l'animal. Crystal arborait une armure digne du Nord, aux reflets bleus avec pour emblème une licorne se cabrant sur un éclair. Les deux chevaliers marchaient respectivement devant et derrière Saphir, assurant une protection rapprochée. Avant le tournoi, on aurait refusé ce rôle à la jeune femme mais comme le peuple l'aimait bien, cela passait.

" En avant !" ordonna Marco avec autorité.

Le petit cortège se mit en marche à travers la ville, tous se tenant bien droit sur leurs montures. Toute la ville s'était amassée dans les rues pour assister au passage de la mariée et lui lancer des fleurs à l'occasion. La jeune femme s'efforçait de sourire de son mieux, de saluer de la main mais le coeur n'y était pas. Comme elle aurait voulu que son père soit là ! Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle et à sa famille, le mariage aurait été annulé mais une alliance était une alliance. Les sentiments devaient être mis de côté, quand bien même un grand roi était mort. Quand bien même c'était son père.

"- Longue vie à la princesse Saphir ! criait parfois la foule, enthousiasme.

\- Je deviens leur princesse, réalisa-t-elle mentalement. Moi la fille du Nord, la lionne, je suis en train de devenir une fille du Sud.

\- Tout va bien, princesse Saphir ? demanda poliment Marco.

\- Merci chevalier, tout va très bien, mentit-elle de son mieux.

\- Nous sommes presque arrivés, regardez, tout au bout de la rue, c'est là."

L'église semblait leur tendre les bras littéralement de là où ils étaient et le chevalier au phénix fit accélérer l'allure. Saphir l'en remercia intérieurement. La foule semblait encore plus dense, criant maints commentaires et autres remarques sur des détails aussi futiles que sa coiffure ou sa robe. Elle n'était qu'un spectacle à leurs yeux, rien de plus et pourtant elle continuait de sourire de son mieux. La brune tiendrait son rôle, personne ne pourrait le lui reprocher. Ils arrivèrent finalement aux portes de l'édifice religieux et les soldats se placèrent à divers endroits pour retenir la foule. Les nobles devaient déjà être tous à l'intérieur de toute façon. Crystal et Law rentrèrent à leur tour, non sans jeter un coup d'oeil bienveillant à la princesse, qu'ils laissèrent en compagnie de Marco tandis qu'une autre personne venait les rejoindre pour la deuxième étape des traditions. Wiper portait un vêtement de Kalgara, une longue cape en fourrure blanche et une tenue grise garnie de pierres précieuses pâles. Son père aurait été fier de le voir ainsi. La tradition voulait à présent que Marco confie la future épouse à son père, ou à défaut un membre de sa famille qui devait la mener à l'autel, le tout sous le regard du peuple

"- Chevalier qu'on appelle L'Invincible, je vous remercie d'avoir mené ma jeune soeur saine et sauve jusqu'ici, commença Wiper, avec une voix puissante, que tous puissent entendre.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, roi Wiper. Menez la princesse Saphir auprès de son promis, le prince Ace, si ce mariage a raison d'être à vos yeux.

\- Il a raison d'être. Viens, Saphir, fit-il en la prenant par le bras.

\- Je te suis, noble frère " murmura-t-elle sous les hourras de la foule.

Il lui tenait le bras avec tant de force qu'elle n'avait pas peur de faiblir. Il serait là pour la rattraper, comme il avait toujours été là pour lui sauver la mise quand ils étaient enfants. Ensemble, ils avancèrent sur l'allée principale de l'église, au milieu de tant de monde. L'architecture était superbe mais Saphir ne le remarqua même pas, pas plus qu'elle ne vit la foule, les regards lancés à son attention. Pour se donner du courage, elle regardait les statues des trois dieux qui l'attendaient au fond.

" Sunny, Merry, Moby Dick, donnez moi la force !" les implora-t-elle mentalement.

C'est alors que sans comprendre, elle se retrouva face à Ace, son prince en beau costume doré, rouge et noir, un sourire plus qu'engageant sur le visage. Cela au moins lui remonta le moral et elle lui sourit à son tour. Wiper était retourné à sa place, sans avoir prononcé un mot. Ainsi le voulait la tradition, le représentant de la famille de la mariée devait la confier à son promis sans un bruit, sans une contestation. Non loin, Saphir surprit la jolie Rouge dans une robe bleu clair à volant qui lui allait à ravir, tenant la main de son mari, dans son grand costume de cérémonie rouge. C'était le mariage de leur fils unique, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Le prêtre, le vieux Don Chinjao, s'avança vers le jeune couple, les deux se tenant à un mètre l'un de l'autre, sans aucun contact sinon visuel. Tant de protocole !

"- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui afin de célébrer l'union de cet heureux couple, à savoir le prince Ace du royaume d'Ardent, la flamme du Sud et la princesse Saphir du Lion Blanc, la lionne du Nord, commença-t-il, avant de continuer avec un long discours relativement ennuyeux, pour en venir au bout d'une longue demi-heure à la fin, sans qu'aucun des deux fiancés n'ait bougé. Prince Ace, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse la princesse Saphir et la chérir dans la santé comme dans la maladie, tout au long de votre vie ?

\- Oui, jusqu'au bout de ma vie et même au delà, je l'aimerai, assura-t-il, provoquant un déluge d'applaudissement et une larme chez sa mère.

\- Fort bien, mon prince. Et vous, princesse Saphir ? Consentez-vous à unir votre vie à celle du prince Ace et à l'aimer dans la santé comme dans la maladie, tout au long de votre vie, en demeurant à ses côtés dans son royaume ?

\- Oui, je le veux, pour tout ce temps et même plus encore."

Les applaudissements furent encore plus nourris et Ace se rapprocha alors d'elle, tout sourire. Avant qu'elle ne parvienne à se détendre, il l'embrassa avec tendresse. Saphir n'y connaissait rien en baiser, c'était son premier, mais elle l'apprécia pleinement, sans pouvoir faire autre chose que se laisser guider. Cela parut suffire à son époux. Il traversa l'église en la tenant par la main, courant presque tandis qu'on les acclamait. Tout s'était passé si vite. En un rien de temps, ils furent dehors, le vent d'été fouettant leurs visages. Marco les attendait, déjà prêt, tenant Chopper par la bride. C'était encore une autre étape de la tradition, celle de traverser la ville à dos de cheval, même s'il s'agissait ici d'un renne.

"- Merci mon ami, fit le prince en sautant en selle.

\- Je vous en prie, mon prince. Tous mes vœux de bonheur à vous et à votre princesse, ajouta-t-il tout en aidant Saphir à grimper en selle devant son époux.

\- Que le bonheur soit vôtre aussi, chevalier Marco.

\- Il le sera, princesse. Mais aujourd'hui est votre journée.

\- Marco a raison. Allez, Chopper, montrons au peuple ta valeur !"

Sur les ordres de son maître, le renne s'élança au galop, fendant la foule. Saphir demeurait assise confortablement contre son mari, serrant son bouquet de fleurs dans sa main. Elle se sentait bien, prête à devenir une fille du Sud, et elle oublia même son père pendant un instant, plus rien ne lui faisait peur. Comme le voulait la tradition, elle lança le bouquet au milieu de la foule et elle fut emporté par son prince et sa monture dans un grand tout de la ville. Elle ne devait jamais savoir que par pure chance, ce fut Sasha qui attrapa le bouquet, rendant jalouse toutes les jeunes filles à marier. La danseuse sourit par cette journée d'été, même si dans le fond, elle ne croyait pas à la symbolique du bouquet.

" Moi qui aurait bientôt quelqu'un dans ma vie ? Et puis quoi encore ? "

C'est sous le signe de la fête que tout le monde se réunit dans la cours du château pour un grand banquet. Par tout le monde, il fallait entendre les nobles bien sûr, mais les plus pauvres avaient le droit à leur propre fête aux frais du roi dans toute la ville. Un mariage princier, ce n'était pas un petit événement et ce soir, tout le monde aurait le ventre plein. Le menu comportait rien de moins que trente plats pour le diner des nobles, un raffinement nécessaire pour une telle occasion. Tout le monde s'amusait quand vint le moment d'une nouvelle tradition très importante, le discours des familles sur leur nouvel enfant, car à Baterilla, se marier, c'était devenir l'enfant d'autres parents.

Wiper entraîna le prince Ace dans un coin, car ce genre de choses ne se faisait pas en publique si on ne le voulait pas. On ne sut jamais ce que se dirent les deux hommes mais Musse était certaine que son frère n'avait pas été tendre concernant sa cadette. Saphir se retrouva entourée par le roi Roger et la reine Rouge. Elle se sentait toute petite à côté de ces nobles personnes, qui étaient ses nouveaux parents en quelque sorte.

"- Bienvenue dans notre famille, déclara simplement le roi, peu à l'aise avec ce genre de discours. Sois heureuse avec notre fils.

\- Je connais Ace, reprit la reine. Il se montrera toujours doux avec toi, ne le crains pas. Si jamais tu veux me parler un jour, je serai toujours prête à t'écouter. Dès ce jour, et pour tous les autres à venir, je te considère comme ma fille. "

La rousse la prit tendrement dans ses bras et l'espace d'un instant, Saphir eut l'impression de revenir au temps très lointain où sa mère était encore vivante. Pour un peu, elle en aurait pleuré, mais une princesse de son rang ne pouvait pas se le permettre. La brune profita de la tendresse de sa nouvelle maman, se sentant plus forte. Ace revint quand les deux femmes se séparaient et il souriait, même si Wiper gardait un air fier au loin, signe qu'il n'avait du prendre des pincettes, même pour le prince des princes.

"- Nous sommes liés désormais, fit Ace avec assurance.

\- Oui, mon prince. Pour toujours et un jour, comme dit le proverbe du nord.

\- Ce sont de belles paroles. Il est temps maintenant de poursuivre la tradition, encore une fois, j'en ai peur, soupira-t-il.

\- C'est l'heure du bal royal, n'est-ce pas ? Et nous devons l'ouvrir ?

\- L'étiquette le veut, approuva-t-il en lui tendant une main chevaleresque. Souhaitez-vous danser avec moi pour la toute première valse ?

\- Je vous suis avec plaisir " sourit-elle en posant sa paume sur la sienne.

Ils traversèrent les allés du banquet pour se retrouver sur la vaste piste de danse improvisée. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer un air lent mais bien rythmé. Les deux nouveaux mariés entamèrent alors une danse rituelle, qu'ils connaissaient chacun par coeur car on la leur avait appris. Pourtant, ils firent preuve d'une belle complicité et beaucoup commentèrent la belle souplesse des deux partenaires. Si ce n'était pas les meilleurs danseurs d'Oren, au moins, ils n'avaient pas à rougir de leurs performances. Bientôt, ce fut au tour des autres invités de les rejoindre dans cette farandole tourbillonnante.

Norane se disait qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance d'être ici, au château, et non pas avec le reste du peuple. Tout cela parce qu'elle était la servante du prince Luffy ! Le repas était de loin le meilleur qu'elle ait mangé de toute sa vie et elle avait l'impression que son ventre allait exploser, sans pourtant avoir mangé beaucoup. Maintenant, tout le monde quittait sa place à table et elle se retrouva plus seule, observant les couples qui se formaient. Garp avait réussi à pousser sa reine sur la piste et on sentait très bien que Dadan n'était pas là par envie mais elle se débrouillait plutôt bien tout compte fait. Le roi Neptune des hommes-poissons, que Norane connaissait aussi grâce à la proximité de ce royaume avec celui de Carm, faisait valser sa femme. Otohime souriait, rayonnante comme jamais.

Du royaume des hommes-poissons toujours, la brune reconnut aussi le prince Fukaboshi au bras de sa fiancée Ishilly, le conseiller Jimbei avec sa dame Shirley ainsi que le chevalier Hatchi et sa femme la radieuse Caïmie. Même le charpentier royal, Robb Luccie, osait s'exposer devant la cours avec Kalifa. Pourtant, il ne provenait pas d'une noble lignée mais son poste lui avait permis de s'élever bien haut. Norane ne comprenait que trop ce point de vue mais se concentra à nouveau sur les membres de son pays.

Le chevalier Drake faisait tourner Belmer qui rigolait de tout, ne montrant pas des manières dignes d'un mariage royal mais elle s'en moquait bien et son mari semblait simplement heureux d'être à ses côtés. Norane les aimait beaucoup tous les deux et remarqua, une fois n'est pas coutume, le prince Luffy non loin d'eux. La fille de Drake, Nami, essayait tant bien que mal de lui apprendre à danser. Ils étaient fiancés après tout, cela ne choquait personne de les voir ensemble. Mais Norane voyait bien au loin le regard jaloux de Sanji.

Depuis des années, le blond était éperdument amoureux de la jeune femme, ce n'était un secret pour personne, certainement pas pour Norane qui s'entendait bien avec lui. Oui, Sanji aimait Nami et probablement qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à lui, au vu de certains regards qu'elle lui lançait. Cependant, la fille de Drake était promise au prince, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Garp était le genre de roi très conciliant mais il semblait avoir été aveugle sur ce point là et le grand chevalier n'avait pas vu d'inconvénient à cette union, sa fille ne s'y étant pas opposée. Ainsi, Luffy dansait avec la rouquine tandis que Sanji se contentait d'autres femmes, pour lesquels il avait à peine un regard. Seule celle qu'il aimait comptait vraiment.

La brune poursuivit son observation des danseurs et vit également Kinemon, entraîné dans une ronde folle par sa femme Ivankov. Femme n'était peut-être pas le mot d'ailleurs, car cette personne semblait capable de changer de genre, ayant une allure plutôt androgyne. Un des mystères du royaume de Carm probablement. Norane contemplait les deux nouveaux mariés, avec lesquels tout le monde voulait danser, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas la personne qui arriva dans son dos, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"- Alors, tu ne vas pas danser comme les autres, Norane ?

\- Chevalier Kidd ? s'étonna-t-elle, ne l'ayant justement pas vu sur la piste.

\- Je croyais que toutes les jeunes femmes aimaient danser.

\- Et vous ? fit-elle poliment. Un chevalier devrait s'y trouver aussi.

\- Tu réponds d'abord, fit-il avec autorité, imposant sa présence masculine.

\- Personne ne m'a invité, répondit-elle tout simplement, ce qui était vrai. Je ne suis pas une vraie noble, il faut le rappeler.

\- Hum... Que dirais-tu de danser avec moi alors ? Toutes les autres femmes sont d'un ennui, elles passent leur temps à glousser. Je peux espérer que tu ne feras pas pareil ?

\- Mais certainement ! " sourit-elle en prenant son bras.

Pour une surprise, c'en était une mais la jeune femme retenait difficilement un sourire qui montrait sa joie de vivre. Kidd qui l'invitait à danser, voilà quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais parié mais qu'elle ne refuserait pour rien au monde. En plus, le chevalier se débrouillait plutôt bien et semblait s'amuser. Pour être totalement franche, la brune avait un faible pour ce rouquin talentueux en joute mais hélas, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense que leur relation pourrait aller plus loin. Il était fils de la noblesse, qu'était-elle, elle, sinon une parvenue par chance ? Non, son origine n'était pas assez noble pour passer le restant de ses jours avec lui, du moins ce qu'elle s'imaginait, mais ce soir, Norane pouvait rêver un peu.

Borata savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du se trouver ici mais elle s'en moquait. La fête au palais, ce n'était certainement pas sa place mais en faisant jouer son statut de courtisane de Doflamingo, tout était possible. Certes, ce statut n'était plus d'actualité mais personne ne le savait de toute façon. Aussi avait-elle pu profiter du luxe des lieux, de discussions intéressantes et d'une cuisine raffinée, qu'elle toucha à peine. La faim n'était pas au rendez-vous. Si l'ambiance était heureuse, son coeur ne s'était pas encore remise de la trahison du jeune maître. Ses pensées dérivaient en un océan sombre de souvenirs amers et elle se mit à fixer les danseurs, comme beaucoup d'autres gens, pour chasser toute cette noirceur.

Elle connaissait principalement les membres de l'archipel de Sipango ainsi que ceux du royaume du désert Argenté, qui entretenait de très bonnes relations commerciales avec son pays. D'ailleurs, le roi Riku s'affichait au bras de sa jeune femme, l'éblouissante Hancock qui faisait chavirer tous les coeurs mais que son propre mari semblait détester. Borata ne le comprenait que trop mais pour des raisons plus personnelles. La fille aînée de Riku, Scarlet, semblait bien plus heureuse avec son époux, le fier Kyros. Ce dernier gardait un oeil farouche sur leur enfant. La princesse Rebecca se trouvait en effet dans les bras du chevalier Cavendish et il était clair qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. La trentenaire n'avait aucun doute là dessus, il fallait être aveugle pour l'ignorer.

Le seigneur Cobra, grand ami de Riku, dansait avec sa femme Titi, et non loin, sa fille Vivi s'affichait dans les bras d'un jeune homme qui répondait au nom de Kohza. Ils avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles quelques jours plus tôt, pour la plus grande joie de leurs parents et du royaume. Vivi était appréciée dans le royaume et une grande amie de Scarlet. On pouvait voir aussi Ussop, qui avait excellé au tir lors du tournoi, inviter Kaya. Pour eux, il n'y avait aucun problème, leurs rangs étaient semblables.

" Kaya est une bâtarde mais bon, ce Ussop ne vient pas d'une trop grande famille."

La courtisane se recentra sur son propre royaume, oubliant la contrée désertique. Le prince Sabo avait eut l'audace d'inviter Koala, l'élue de son coeur, à la vue de tous. Heureusement pour lui, son père ne l'avait pas encore remarqué car Doflamingo préférait surement choisir sa belle-fille et ainsi avoir la main mise sur l'avenir de son fils. Pas pour ce soir, Sabo marquait des points et cela plaisait à Borata, cette petite victoire qui ne lui appartenait pas. Les parents de la demoiselle Koala, Dazz et Paula, se tenaient non loin, entamant une valse parfaitement exécutée. Plus loin, Shiki et Big Mom tourbillonnaient, vieux couple toujours uni. Pouvait-on réellement être uni dans l'archipel ? La question méritait d'être posée.

" Et voilà que notre roi s'affiche également " grinça-t-elle.

Doflamingo souriait comme à son habitude, dansant avec élégance accompagné de sa femme Monet qui était la grâce même. La femme arborait une expression neutre, un sourire figé qu'elle donnait depuis des années. Borata la détestait car elle lui avait pris son amant mais en même temps, elle la plaignait. Qui voudrait d'un mari aussi volatile, qui n'hésitait pas à aller voir ailleurs ? Plus elle désormais. Le couple royal de Sipango se rapprocha d'un autre couple de l'archipel, composé de Crocodile et de sa femme, Baby5. Ils se saluèrent et changèrent de cavaliers. Si Crocodile se montra très courtois avec la reine, le roi lançait des regards au sens très limpide à sa nouvelle partenaire. Pour autant que Borata le savait, il l'avait déjà eu dans son lit et n'hésiterait pas à recommencer. Des trahisons, toujours plus, avec moins de discrétion, cet homme avait un côté qui l'écœurait profondément.

"- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, fit soudain une voix non loin d'elle, qui la fit se retourner brusquement pour découvrir Killer.

\- Encore toi ? fit-elle d'une voix sèche. Tu as le droit d'être ici ?

\- Autant que toi, répondit-il, et elle sut qu'il souriait derrière son masque. Quand on est l'écuyer du grand chevalier Kidd, on peut avoir quelques avantages.

\- De même quand on est la servante du roi Doflamingo. Même si ta condition est certainement plus vrai que la mienne désormais.

\- Tu serais beaucoup plus belle si tu souriais, Borata.

\- Et tu as une idée pour y parvenir ? jeta-t-elle avec défi.

\- T'inviter à danser me parait un bon début. Tu veux bien ?"

Toutes ces pensées négatives s'envolèrent alors sous l'effet de ces simples mots. Comme si quelqu'un venait de l'autoriser à être à nouveau heureuse. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se rendit avec le blond sur la piste de danse et ils commencèrent à danser dans un coin. Borata ne se faisait aucun doute sur ces raisons d'être avec cet homme. C'était évident à présent, comme cela avait du être évident pour lui depuis bien longtemps. Après tout, la trentenaire le savait, elle devait être désirable pour avoir été la courtisane de Doflamingo mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait attiré Killer. Lui avait aimé sa faiblesse, sa fragilité qu'elle cachait derrière son armure de glace, sa féminité tout simplement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle put sourire avec sincérité à un homme. Derrière son masque, elle pouvait sentir qu'il le lui rendait. C'était une très bonne soirée.

Danser, quelle horreur ! C'est tout du moins ce que pensait Alana, après avoir essayé la chose en compagnie d'un Haruta particulièrement insistant. Elle avait réussi à s'éclipser après trois interminables danses, se dissimulant parmi les habitants du Roc Sombre. La solidarité, on la connaissait très bien dans ce pays et c'était tant mieux. Le fameux Haruta était tout à fait gentil mais elle savait très bien ce qu'il désirait dans le fond et non, la jeune femme n'avait pas envie d'une relation de ce genre. Vraiment, les armes lui allaient bien mieux. Cachée sur une table surpeuplée, elle espionnait les danseurs, espérant obtenir quelques ragots sur les couples ainsi formés ou d'autres informations croustillantes.

Sa connaissance se limita à son propre pays et elle n'eut rien d'extraordinaire à voir dans un premier temps. Le roi Rayleigh dansait avec la reine Shakky, dans une ronde sans joie. Ils étaient là mais une grande froideur demeurait autour d'eux, symbolisant clairement l'état d'esprit du royaume depuis l'exécution de Kuina. De même, Makino était parvenue à faire danser son amant, le prince Shanks. Ce dernier avait perdu un bras et il en souffrait encore, cependant, il essayait de faire bonne figure, de se montrer fort et souriant pour son pays. Ses parents n'auraient pu être plus fier et le voir en vie était le plus grand des soulagements. Alana eut un petit pincement au coeur en songeant qu'il ne pourrait plus se battre comme avant mais au moins, il avait survécut.

Elle aperçut non loin d'autres paires qui virevoltaient, comme Crocus et Kureha, qui ne faisaient vraiment pas leur âge sur la piste. Baggy se faisait entraîner par une Alvida motivée et à côté d'eux, Laura entraînait le chevalier Absalom dans un tourbillon qui donnait mal à la tête. Tout le monde ne dansait pas, cependant. Non loin d'elle, autour de la table, Teach et Bonney n'avaient pas à le coeur à prendre part aux festivités et on les comprenait. Qu'ils soient ici était déjà un effort en soi. Leurs visages étaient terriblement froids et leur principale occupation semblait de vider leurs verres qui se remplissaient régulièrement. Voir ces deux personnes devenir ainsi, c'était dur et Alana se détourna bien vite d'eux. Le souvenir de Kuina était encore trop vif dans son esprit.

Se concentrant vers des choses plus joyeuses, elle remarqua que son maître était sur le piste de danse. Mihawk, l'exécuteur, le grand chevalier si fier et vainqueur des duels, obligé de danser par pur caprice de son épouse, voilà qui était très drôle à voir. Elle oublia sa peine un moment et se permit même un petit rire discret. Pas trop fort, on était au palais et un comportement déplacé l'aurait fait jeté dehors, quand bien même elle était l'écuyère du brun. Au moins, cela égaya sa soirée.

" Ah, maître, le pire, c'est que vous dansez très bien !"

Un vrai gentilhomme, voilà ce qu'était Mihawk avec sa position parfaite et sa sensualité presque féline alors qu'il entamait un tango, une musique typiquement sudière mais que lui, un chevalier du nord, connaissait. La jeune femme se rappela soudain qu'il avait un fils et chercher Zoro des yeux. Peut-être n'était-il pas là, vu l'état dans lequel l'avait plongé la mort de sa cousine, mais elle eut la surprise de le voir danser. Il était en compagnie d'une demoiselle des Sylves Dorées - Tashigi si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours- et cette dernière semblait clairement intéressée par lui, au vu des regards qu'elle lui lançait. Cependant, ce n'était visiblement pas réciproque car à la fin de la danse, il changea de partenaire sans hésitation.

Le fils de Mihawk se retrouva dans les bras d'une fille d'Ardent, qui devait être un peu plus vieille que lui mais qui semblait l'intéresser un peu plus. Alana avait rarement vu le regard de Zoro se faire si doux pour une femme, même si ce n'était qu'une interprétation. Il faudra qu'elle se renseigne sur son identité et c'est ce qu'elle décida de faire. Elle allait apprendre dans la soirée qu'il s'agissait de Robin, fille de l'historienne Olivia et qu'elle semblait intéressée par son cavalier, le montrant discrètement. Pendant ce temps, Tashigi, déçue du peu d'intérêt que lui portait Zoro, s'était faite invitée par le chevalier Smoker. Ses regards étaient sans équivoques mais elle ne les remarqua hélas pas.

Crystal avait fui pour un temps la cour royale afin de se réfugier sur un balcon un peu en hauteur d'où elle pouvait voir toute la fête. Elle observait le ballet des personnes qui bougeaient au rythme de musiques très variées, venant tantôt du Nord, tantôt du Sud. Ainsi voyait-elle Wiper et Laki, représentant désormais le royaume du Lion Blanc ainsi que Seth et Musse, qui avaient la façon bien particulière de danser du Nord. Elle remarqua qu'Ener avait osé invité Conis à danser et il était temps ! Depuis le temps qu'il la regardait de loin, elle estimait que le moment était venu. Son regard se porta sur des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et sur la princesse Saphir aussi. Cette dernière passait le plus clair de son temps au bras du prince Ace mais de nombreux chevaliers et rois voir princes l'avaient invité également, ne lui laissant pas de répit. L'éclair bleu la plaignait vraiment, la voyant pourtant aux bras de Marco.

"- Ah Crystal, tu es là ! s'exclama Antonio, qui avait réussi à pénétrer les lieux, uniquement grâce à son statut de serviteur du Lion Blanc. Tu regardes les danseurs ? Ceux là-bas sont...

\- Je ne connais que notre royaume de toute façon...

\- Laisse moi t'apporter un peu de culture ! Regarde là, c'est le roi Sengoku et sa femme Tsuru des Sylves Dorées. Hum, leur fils ainé, Sakzuki, est à côté avec sa femme Hina... Et là, leur conseiller Magellan, avec sa femme. Sady, je crois ? Et là, le prince Kobby, le fils de Sakazuki qui dansait avec Sugar, le princesse de l'archipel de Sipango... Ah non, il vient de changer, maintenant, c'est avec la fille d'un chevalier de son royaume. Elle s'appelle Rika je crois, elle travaillait en tant qu'échanson.

\- Tu as décidément une bonne mémoire, sourit-elle.

\- Quand on n'est pas haut dans l'échelle, retenir qui est qui demeure important ! Mais tu as l'air fatigué, ça ne va pas ?

\- Si si. Je suis épuisée par cette journée, c'est tout. Et voir Saphir, notre amie, obligée de subir toute cette cérémonie, ça me rend vraiment triste. Regarde la ! Même pas remise de la mort de son père qu'on l'oblige déjà à subir tout ça et elle le fait, sans protester.

\- Crystal... Je suis triste aussi mais... Elle n'a pas le choix.

\- Je le sais bien et ça m'énerve encore plus. Ah, il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Tiens, Antonio, dansons ! jeta-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

\- Quoi ? Ici ? manqua-t-il de s'étrangler, surpris.

\- Ici ou ailleurs, ça ne change absolument rien."

Le garçon fut en tout cas ravi de la proposition et déploya des manières digne d'un seigneur qui firent rire Crystal. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas rit ainsi ? Cela lui fit un bien fou en tout cas et elle se laissa aller à la danse, oubliant un moment sa condition de chevalier. Antonio était sûr à présent : il aimait cette femme. Mais est-ce que ses sentiments étaient partagés ? De cela, il ne savait strictement rien et le mystère s'épaississait de jour en jour.

" Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, Sasha ?"

Elle se le demandait encore, tenant toujours le bouquet de rose de la mariée dans sa main tandis qu'elle souriait aux nobles, jouant simplement un rôle de décoration. Elle avait bien dansé, maintenant, on la reléguait dans un coin. Dure vie quand on n'était qu'une servante, quand bien même une danseuse et le prince Ace n'avait pas le temps de venir l'aider pas plus que la princesse Saphir. Alors, imitant beaucoup d'autres, elle observait la manière de danser des gens, jugeant même la danse. C'était son domaine, après tout.

La reine Rouge avait reçu un entraînement spécial pour la danse, cela ne faisait aucun doute et de toute façon, son statut l'obligeait. Au bras du roi des rois, elle était si gracieuse, si belle et beaucoup se retournaient sur son passage. Roger semblait tout fier et se débrouillait bien aussi, malgré son côté plus festif et la boisson consommée. Son fils unique venait de se marier, tout allait très bien et il riait avec quiconque prenait la peine de lui parler. Non loin, son bras droit et successeur de secours, Edward, avait décidé de faire plaisir à White Bay et se mouvait avec maladresse sur la piste. Sa grandeur n'aidait pas et le côté très rigide de sa compagne n'améliorait pas la situation. Le géant en riait de bon coeur et Sasha se disait qu'il ne ferait pas un mauvais roi, même si elle priait pour que cela n'arrive jamais, vu que cela sous-entendait.

Le chevalier Genzo et sa femme Nojiko s'étaient joints à la foule, peu gracieux mais heureux d'être ensemble et finalement, cela seul comptait. La brune repéra alors de quoi alimenter bien des discussions. Satch, le petit frère de Marco, dansait avec rien de moins que la princesse Violette, la jeune soeur de Scarlet et encore célibataire. Il souriait bêtement mais la demoiselle ne semblait pas insensible, riant à ce qu'il lui disait, se montrant plus proche à chaque pas. Ses douces mains exploraient parfois les épaules de son partenaire qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Voir Satch ainsi, c'était vraiment drôle mais également plaisant, car il se montrait sous un jour moins arrogant et plus doux.

La brune avait également vu Izou s'éclipser, rejoignant une belle blonde qui se nommait Domino, venant des Sylves Dorées. Si chacun pouvait trouver chaussure à son pied, ce n'était après tout pas plus mal et cela la fit sourire. Pas très longtemps, car elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait personne. Avait-elle seulement envie d'être avec quelqu'un ? La réponse lui faisait peur. Ses pensés l'absorbaient tellement qu'elle sursauta quand une main lui frôla l'épaule. Par chance ce n'était que le chevalier Law. Que.

"- Sasha, est-ce que je peux rester un moment avec toi ? demanda le brun.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Hum, ça ! fit-il, au désespoir, montrant de nombreuses demoiselles qui semblaient le suivre, sans doute pour l'inviter à danser. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Ah, le vainqueur du tournoi a trop de popularité ! s'amusa-t-elle. Mais tu sais qu'elles vont me détester, ces demoiselles ? Et je ne crois pas que ça résoudra ton problème.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, elles doivent voir que je discute avec toi, elles devraient laisser tomber. Enfin, j'ai supposé qu'elles le feraient.

\- Hélas non ! Elles continueront à t'épier et dès que tu me quitteras, ce sera une bataille acharnée pour danser avec toi. Il te faudra autre chose pour leur échapper, chevalier.

\- Comme quoi ? soupira le Loup, visiblement à bout.

\- Une fuite de la cour mais avec ton statut de héros du tournoi, c'est peu envisageable donc... Il va falloir que tu te choisisses une cavalière. Désolée.

\- Hum, j'aurai du m'en douter. Bon, dans ce cas, je n'ai plus le choix...

\- Laquelle vas-tu choisir alors ? demanda Sasha, curieuse.

\- Oh, celle qui est en face de moi, si elle veut bien.

\- ... Mais... Tu es certain ? Tu as pourtant le choix !

\- Si tu ne veux pas, tu peux me le dire, je ne me vexerais pas. Il en faut bien plus.

\- Non, j'accepte. C'est un honneur pour une fille de mon rang.

\- Le rang ne fait pas tout " déclara-t-il mystérieusement en l'entraînant sur la piste.

La danse, voilà que Sasha se retrouvait dans son élément et pourtant, elle n'était pas à l'aise. En effet, danser en couple, c'était quelque chose de bien différent mais elle s'en sortie bien. Law se débrouillait très bien aussi. Où avait-il appris ? Qui étaient ses parents ? Ou peut-être tenait-il cela de son mentor Corazon ? Tout était possible. Elle se sentait bien en tout cas et lâcha rapidement le bouquet qu'elle tenait toujours. Se faisant, elle heurta quelqu'un de bien plus grand qu'elle et se retourna, confuse même si ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Il s'agissait de Kuzan des Sylves Dorées, qui s'en allait de la fête.

"- Je vous demande pardon, prince Kuzan, bredouilla la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il. Bonne soirée à vous. Vous aussi, chevalier Law.

\- De cela, je ne doute pas, prince Kuzan " répondit le Loup, avant d'entraîner sa cavalière plus avant, au milieu de la foule compacte.

Kuzan les regarda un instant, se rappelant lui-même le temps où il était jeune, mais pensant également à d'autres choses plus sombres. Non, sombre n'était pas le mot, du moins pas pour lui mais c'était des secrets qu'il ne voulait pas voir ressurgir publiquement. Il continua de s'éloigner des célébrations et finit par errer dans le château, pour se retrouver dans une petite cour déserte, que venait éclairer la lumière de la lune. Comme il l'avait deviné, elle était là. Sa chevelure blanche brillait presque à la lueur des étoiles et des torches. Il eut un sourire. Elle était si belle, sa Olivia, et il s'approchait d'elle lentement. La femme se retourna vers lui et sourit avec amour, arrivant jusqu'à lui, prenant ses mains.

"- Alors, tu es finalement venu me retrouver ! fit-elle, impatiente.

\- Oui. En tant que prince, j'ai des responsabilités, tu sais. J'aurais préféré te rejoindre plus tôt mais... Comment dire... Nous ne devons pas nous afficher.

\- Je sais bien. Et Edward serait jaloux de connaître mon autre amant.

\- Alors que moi, je ne le suis pas ? fit-il, amusé.

\- Tu sais partager. Tout comme moi, je me trompe ?

\- Notre fille va bien ? J'ai cru la voir au loin, ce soir, mais cela fait si longtemps.

\- Robin va très bien. Tu as vu ton autre enfant aussi ?

\- Oui, mais n'en parlons pas pour l'instant. Je suis content de te revoir, Olivia.

\- Et moi donc, Kuzan, mon prince. Tu m'as manqué. "

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement, baiser qu'il lui rendit avec passion. Alors, la nuit se referma sur eux.

Pour Saphir et Ace, c'était la fin de la fête. Ils avaient pris congé des convives pour se rendre dans leurs appartements, après maints saluts et remerciements. La princesse sentait petit à petit la joie qui l'avait guidé et porté pendant la danse descendre. L'absence de son père lui revenait en mémoire, toujours plus pesante. Pourquoi ce souvenir ne pouvait-il pas la laisser en paix ? Ce jour n'était-il pas supposé être le plus beau de sa vie ? Son sentiment était mitigé et avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de réfléchir plus, elle se retrouvait dans la grande chambre du prince Ace. Sa chambre aussi désormais.

" La fille du Nord s'éteint " pensa-t-elle.

Elle tâchait de contrôler le tremblement qui la prenait et de demeurer neutre. Maintenant, la brune ne savait que trop ce qui allait se passer. C'était l'évidence même. Le soir des noces, les mariés se retrouvaient dans leur chambre et se livraient charnellement l'un à l'autre. La tradition le voulait, elle la respecterait. Son impression lui revint, puissante comme jamais. Son destin était lié au prince, elle souffrirait et serait heureuse en même temps. Comme si cela voulait dire quelque chose ! Ace se tenait près du lit, ayant déjà commencé à se dévêtir. Il la regarda avec un sourire, lui faisant signe de venir.

" Viens, je ne vais pas te manger !"

Il rigolait mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Néanmoins, elle obéit, défaisant en chemin sa coiffure complexe. Ce qu'elle allait vivre, c'était nouveau pour elle... Mais pour lui ? Probablement que non mais Saphir n'en saurait jamais rien. La princesse se sentait totalement impuissante et son époux perçut son malaise. Il vint alors vers l'aide et l'aida à retirer ses vêtements, tout en douceur mais ses mains agissaient sans hésitation, dominatrices. Elle l'aida de même et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le lit, sans rien pour se cacher. Il n'y avait plus que deux être, unis par les liens sacrés du mariage.

" N'aie pas peur, Saphir, souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Je n'effacerai jamais la lionne du Nord que tu es. Mais je voudrais aussi faire de toi la fille du Sud. La fille du feu. Prends le nouveau mais garde l'ancien "

Il prit alors possession de ses lèvres et elle ne fit rien pour lui résister. Pendant cette nuit, leurs corps se mêlèrent pour ne faire plus qu'un et elle voulut croire que leurs âmes firent de même. Saphir avait l'impression de se fondre en lui et elle sut que même si elle devait souffrir d'être à ses côtés, elle l'aimerait. Il était son mari désormais, l'homme qui allait la changer pour le meilleur. L'idée lui plaisait bien. Alors, elle oublia tout et se laissa aller à des sentiments positifs. En une nuit, elle devint celle qu'on appellerait la lionne de feu.

* * *

 **Hop, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant, j'ai mis un peu de temps à le corriger celui-là, et j'ai eu moins de temps dernièrement mais voici enfin le mariage d'Ace et Saphir, ainsi que plein de petits passages entre différents personnages. Des intrigues, des idées pour de futurs couples, je me suis bien amusée sur ce point, aussi que sur les traditions d'Ardent, matrimonialement parlant.**

 **Des spéculations pour la suite ? J'attends vos avis. Il parait que les avis aident l'auteur à trouver du temps pour ses chapitres et que sans avis, elle va beaucoup moins vite à les sortir. Ceci est posé là, sans arrières pensées.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine ! *pars à la Japan Expo***


	17. Retour au calme

Saphir se sentait beaucoup plus sereine depuis son mariage. Elle portait toujours le deuil de son père mais le côté dominateur d'Ace avait cessé de la terrifier. Maintenant, elle savait qu'il pouvait se montrer doux et que ce n'était finalement qu'une façade. Il était appelé à régner sur le continent après tout, et elle devrait être à ses côtés. Ce rôle lui faisait peur mais elle se sentait plus apte à y faire face. En bien peu de temps, la brune avait changé, pour le mieux à son avis. Son père serait probablement fier d'elle mais il n'était plus là de toute façon. La princesse le garderait dans son coeur pour toujours.

En y réfléchissant, cela lui faisait bizarre de le laisser ainsi de côté, d'oublier son chagrin et de le cacher derrière un masque mais elle sentait que c'était la chose à faire. Désormais, elle n'était plus une lionne du nord mais une fille du Sud. Une fille du feu comme disait souvent Ace avec ce sourire mystérieux qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

"- Fille du feu ? demanda-t-elle. C'est à cause d'Ardent peut-être ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je t'expliquerai bientôt mais... Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi non, mon prince ? s'étonna-t-elle, un peu déçue.

\- Aujourd'hui, tu dois redevenir un peu une fille du Nord, non ?"

Il avait raison car en ce jour, sa famille rentrait au Lion Blanc. Elle savait que cela devrait arriver mais la nouvelle lui avait fait tout de même un choc. Bien sûr, il était évident que Wiper allait rentrer un jour. Il était le roi à présent, il avait tant de choses à régler dans le Nord, il lui fallait prendre la place de son père et ce ne serait pas une chose facile, loin de là. Wiper devait se montrer digne de succéder au grand Kalgara alors il allait retourner sur ses terres. Ce n'était pas un choix mais une nécessité. Elle l'avait toujours su mais quand la réalité s'affichait sous ses yeux, elle la trouvait bien dure. Si son frère repartait, tous ses chevaliers suivraient et alors elle resterait la seule nordienne à Ardent.

" Pas la seule. Crystal et Antonio resteront, je le sais. "

Voir son frère et sa soeur partir lui faisait pourtant bien mal au coeur. Elle s'efforça de le cacher quand le jour en question arriva mais ne put s'empêcher de mettre une robe qui venait de son pays natal. Peu lui importait que la chaleur ne soit pas commode pour ce vêtement, il fallait qu'elle le porte pour ainsi rendre hommage. Sans attendre aucune escorte, ni aucun chevalier servant, la princesse quitta ses appartements, les appartements du prince Ace également, pour se rendre dans la cour où la délégation allait prendre le départ. Elle marchait lentement , espérant qu'ainsi, sa fratrie passerait plus de temps. C'était stupide mais elle était prête à se raccrocher à n'importe quel espoir. La cour arriva de toute façon bien trop vite. Les visages avaient l'air si grave qu'elle prit un masque neutre. Ses beaux-parents étaient là avec son époux, pas question de se ridiculiser !

"- Alors il faut se dire au revoir petite soeur, soupira le roi Wiper.

\- On dirait. Le nord a besoin de toi, je sais que tu seras à la hauteur.

\- Je tâcherai de l'être. Le Nord se languira de sa petite princesse mais tu seras heureuse ici. Tu nous feras honneur, Saphir, n'en doute jamais un instant.

\- Le Nord me manquera mais c'est ici chez moi à présent et je m'y sens bien.

\- Roi Wiper, je prendrai soin de votre soeur, assura Ace avec sérieux.

\- Nous prendrons tous soin d'elle, ajouta Rouge avec sa gentillesse naturelle.

\- Nous garderons contact, roi Wiper. Nous sommes de grands alliés désormais.

\- Oui, roi des rois. Mon soutien vous est acquis et je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Maintenant, j'ai un royaume à remettre en ordre. "

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de serrer sa petite soeur dans ses bras et de rester un long moment à la tenir contre son coeur. Leur soeur Musse les rejoignit aussi et voir la fratrie ainsi réuni avait quelque chose de touchant. Ace percevait leur unité et se rendait compte de ce qu'il demandait à Saphir d'accomplir en les quittant. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas le choix, la politique passait avant tout. Même le prince des princes ne pouvait changer les choses. Lui-même serra cordialement la main du roi Wiper, sentant clairement une menace s'il ne prenait pas soin de sa chère petite soeur. La princesse Musse fut plus douce et le sourire qu'elle lui lança avait beaucoup de chaleur. Puis sans rien ajouter de plus, la délégation du Lion Blanc partit et laissa un froid. Jeu de mots tellement pathétique. Tous repartirent, sauf Saphir qui resta un moment à regarder s'éloigner les siens vers le lointain. Quand elle revint, elle était bien silencieuse et le prince dut user de tout son talent pour lui redonner un semblant de sourire.

Le lendemain, ce fut au tour du royaume de la fée aux perles de regagner ses pénates. Le roi Roger resta un moment discuter avec le roi et son charpentier, concernant les bateaux qu'il souhaitait obtenir. Le prince Ace put assister à la discussion, afin d'être informé de ce qui se préparait pour le royaume. Depuis son mariage, son père avait plus de considérations pour lui et cela lui faisait vraiment du bien. Il se tenait bien droit, essayant de ne pas penser qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs.

"- Roi des rois, je me fais fort de vous construire les dix navires que vous m'avez demandé d'ici deux années si ce délai vous convient, déclara Robb Lucci, une lueur d'avidité dans les yeux car en cet instant, il avait un grand pouvoir sur les deux rois par ses compétences.

\- Ce délai me parait long mais la construction prend du temps. J'accepte. Roi Neptune, je compte sur vous pour veiller aux engagements de votre charpentier.

\- Il les respectera, soyez sans crainte, répondit l'homme-poisson.

\- Je l'espère bien. Cette flotte sera une grande fierté pour Ardent et j'entends la voir sur pied le plus tôt possible. Merci de votre aide.

\- Merci de votre demande, roi des rois. Pour un charpentier, c'est inespéré.

\- Nous allons devoir reprendre la route à présent. Veuillez nous laisser prendre congé, roi des rois. Que la trinité divine vous bénisse dans tous vos actes.

\- Que la trinité divine veille sur vous. Au revoir, mon ami.

\- Faites bonne route, roi Neptune, ajouta Ace, tandis que les deux membres du royaume de la fée aux perles s'en allait. Père, puis-je vous parler ?

\- Que veux-tu, Ace ? Quelque chose te dérange ?

\- Pour parler franchement, oui. Pourquoi avons nous besoin de dix nouveaux bateaux ? Cela n'a pas de sens, nous ne sommes pas en guerre

\- Voilà pourquoi tu n'es encore que prince. Parce que tu n'as pas vu que nous sommes au contraire dans un conflit à peine voilé.

\- En conflit ? Avec les Sylves Dorées n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Derrière tant de manières, Sengoku me déteste toujours car il juge que je ne mérite pas la place de roi des rois. Il tentera probablement quelque chose... Quand, je ne sais pas, mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore parti le prouve. Connais ton ennemi, dit-on !

\- Voilà également la raison de l'alliance avec le Lion Blanc...

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu en es déçu quand même, jeune homme ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je regrette simplement la raison fondamentale de ce choix.

\- On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut, même quand on est le roi des rois.

\- Y-a-t-il d'autres royaumes que nous devons craindre ?

\- A mes yeux tous. Sauf sans doute Carm et le Roc Sombre... Et le Lion Blanc.

\- Pourtant, le prince Kuzan est une personne très amicale. Je l'aime bien.

\- Le prince Kuzan n'est que troisième... Même quatrième en comptant le prince Kobby dans la ligne de succession. Et ne me dis pas que tu aimes Sakazuki.

\- Certes non. Mais est-on vraiment obligé d'arriver à une guerre ? N'y-a-t-il pas de moyen de régler ce conflit par un autre moyen ?

\- Je l'ignore. Pour l'instant, je me contente de surveiller les royaumes que j'ai sous la main. Essayons toi et moi de rallier le plus de monde à notre cause. Tu as compris ce que j'attends ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-il. Je le ferai pour Ardent, père.

\- Très bien. Et tu as d'autres choses à faire pour Ardent...

\- Ne parlez pas d'elle comme si elle était un objet ! " s'énerva Ace, quittant subitement la pièce sans un seul regard de plus pour son paternel.

Le prince traversa les couloirs, furieux. Son père lui rappelait sans cesse depuis son mariage qu'il lui fallait un héritier par le biais de petites interventions qui le hérissaient. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer mais il ne possédait pas la magie pour contrôler ce genre de chose. Non, pas cette magie là. Il marchait sans but, d'un pas vif qui résonnait bien fort, montrant que son humeur n'était pas au beau fixe. C'est ainsi qu'il tomba par hasard sur le chevalier Marco, près de la salle d'armes. Au moins quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre et lui redonner un peu de calme, il fallait l'espérer.

"- Ah Marco, un visage que j'avais envie de voir !

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, prince Ace ? Vous semblez en colère.

\- Une discussion avec un roi ne se fait pas toujours calmement mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas si grave. J'ai l'habitude... Remonte moi le moral plutôt ! Des bonnes nouvelles ?

\- Hum, le royaume du Désert Argenté doit repartir bientôt... Et nous serons, sauf votre respect, soulagé du départ de la reine Hancock. Je ne la déteste pas mais ces manières ont une bien mauvaise influence si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler.

\- Le départ de..., commença Ace avant d'exploser de rire. Ah, Marco, tu étais vraiment la personne qu'il fallait que je vois pour retrouver le moral !

\- Je vous en prie, mon prince. Si j'ai pu me rendre utile, j'en suis heureux, même si je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi.

\- Marco... J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe et plus un fossé se creuse entre nous. Tu es... Tu es toujours plus poli avec moi et c'est étrange.

\- Prince Ace... Je ne suis qu'un simple chevalier. Je ne peux pas être si proche de vous. Même si je le veux, ce n'est pas convenable. Je suis votre subordonné.

\- Marco, tu es le chef des chevaliers. Le fils ainé du plus grand seigneur d'Ardent après le roi. Et mon ami.

\- Je suis touché, votre majesté mais je préfère garder ma place. De plus, je suis navré, en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de travail, je dois réorganiser la chevalerie du royaume. Mon prédécesseur est parti trop vite, je dois poursuivre son oeuvre.

\- Dans ce cas, je te propose une ballade dans les bois au Sud de Baterilla !

\- Une ballade ? Vous voulez dire, maintenant, mon prince ?

\- Tout à fait ! Je suis persuadé que ça te fera du bien au moral et à moi aussi. Ce n'est pas un ordre de ton prince, c'est un ordre de ton ami Ace ! "

Le chevalier sourit, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ace et lui se dirigèrent donc vers les écuries. Le prince était heureux que le Phénix ait accepté de l'accompagner. Il l'aimait bien, ce chef des chevaliers et il avait l'intention de réussir à la décoincer comme avant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas revenir à cette époque heureuse ? La question n'avait pas de réponse.

C'était au tour de la délégation du Désert Argenté de regagner son pays. Le départ était difficile pour certains. Par exemple, le chevalier Satch avait réellement des vues sur la princesse Violette mais il devait la laisser rentrer chez elle. Il se promit de lui écrire, sans savoir ce que la jeune femme ressentait vraiment. Voir le roi Riku partir attristait le peuple car c'était un homme très sympathique. En revanche, on regrettait beaucoup moins sa femme qui, malgré sa beauté, avait un caractère que même les gens du Sud détestaient. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui la reine Hancock espérait manquer un peu et elle se trouvait justement en sa compagnie, dans une petite pièce isolée des regards indiscrets. Le roi Doflamingo la tenait contre lui, avec des intentions très claires. Les mains du blond se baladaient à leur guise sur le corps de la belle femme qui se laissait parfaitement faire.

"- Alors comme ça, tu rentres chez toi, Hancok ?

\- Oui, dans ce royaume à mourir d'ennui. J'aurais tant aimé rester un peu plus avec toi mais hélas, ce n'est pas possible, mon amour. L'honneur, cette stupidité, ne le permet pas.

\- Au point où en est ton honneur, ma belle...

\- Ah, tais-toi ! Si j'étais ta reine, les choses seraient plus simples.

\- Sans aucun doute, mais tu ne l'es pas et cela rend tout plus excitant. Le mariage est terrible. Pourquoi ne devoir jamais rester qu'avec une personne ? Pour toi, peut-être.

\- Pourtant, mon roi ne va jamais voir ailleurs, se moqua-t-elle. Je le sais, je le surveilles. Et toi, la reine Monet se désintéresse-t-elle de toi de temps à autre ?

\- Jamais. Quand on m'appartient, on ne peut pas aller voir ailleurs.

\- Serait-ce un message caché pour ma personne ?

\- Peut-être bien... Nous nous reverrons. Tôt ou tard, Hancock.

\- Oui, roi Doflamingo. Ces nuits resteront gravées en moi pendant encore longtemps.

\- Et ce ne seront pas les dernières, fuffufufu. "

Ne voulant pas la laisser partir si facilement et si rapidement, il essaya de l'embrasser. Joueuse, elle résista un peu avant de se laisser complètement faire. Hancock savait très bien qu'il aimait cela, qu'on lui résiste un peu. Se soumettre trop rapidement n'avait rien d'excitant. Elle aimait le bond pour son côté dominateur, presque animal, ce côté sauvage et si délicieux. Tout ce qu'il lui offrait, jamais elle n'aurait pu rêver l'avoir avec ce vieil époux qu'on lui avait imposé. La brune aurait tellement voulu être la reine de Doflamingo et dans le fond, c'était compréhensible. Alors, ils restèrent un moment encore tous les deux, avant que la délégation du Désert Argenté ne prenne la route pour de bon.

Bizarrement, Borata passa à côté de la porte alors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pas besoin de lui faire un dessin, elle savait très bien ce qu'il se passait et qui était avec le roi. Ce n'était pas si inhabituel finalement, quand elle réalisa que si, quelque chose était différent. Elle s'en moquait. Elle n'en avait rien à faire. La femme jubilait intérieurement, songeant que c'était là une sensation particulièrement agréable. Elle n'attachait plus d'importance à ce roi démoniaque qui avait gouverné son coeur trop longtemps. Le monde lui-même semblait devenu plus beau. Cela ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui mais sans doute du mariage. Quand elle avait dansé avec ce fameux Killer. Un homme étrange, portant un masque mais qui lui avait rendu son sourire. Il faudrait qu'elle le revoit bientôt. Toute souriante, Borata partie à sa rechercher. Tout, jusqu'à sa façon de se tenir, montrait que sa vie allait bien mieux.

Rester à Ardent. Norane essayait de déterminer si c'était une bonne nouvelle de savoir qu'elle ne rentrerait pas tout de suite dans son cher pays de Carm. Finalement, elle décida que c'était sans doute positif. Pourquoi ? Déjà parce que toute la délégation restait ici, tous les chevaliers et donc forcément Kidd le sanglant. La brune était certaine de l'aimer à présent, mais elle préférait ne rien lui dire. Pour le moment, elle voulait prendre le temps de mettre les choses bien au clair dans sa tête. Ce qui l'intéressait plutôt actuellement, c'était découvrir son passé. Savoir qu'elle venait d'Ardent l'intriguait et Garp n'avait toujours pas voulu lui en dire plus. Norane avait donc bien l'intention de trouver les réponses par elle-même. Ne sachant où commencer, elle profitait des instants où elle n'avait pas à surveiller Luffy pour se promener, comptant sur le hasard pour entendre quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Qui sait ?

S'exercer, encore et encore, ne jamais faiblir. Même si ce n'était pas pour un combat, Sasha devait garder la forme en tant que danseuse de la cour royale. Il s'agissait d'un art exigent qui ne pouvait tolérer la moindre baisse de niveau mais qu'elle aimait toujours autant. Sans savoir d'où lui venait ce talent, elle tâchait de le préserver de son mieux. Sa mère n'avait jamais aimé la voir danser pour les nobles mais sa mère n'était plus là désormais. Petit à petit, elle l'acceptait, tout comme elle admettait que les chevaliers qui étaient revenus le lendemain du décès n'étaient pas responsables. Elle se sentait un peu idiote d'en avoir voulu à Law, mais à l'époque, il lui fallait un coupable, quelqu'un contre qui diriger sa haine. Maintenant, ce n'était plus de la haine qu'elle lui destinait. Sasha se reconcentra sur ses pas, songeant que le Loup n'était pas son principal problème. Retrouver l'identité de son père aussi l'importait et elle allait mener l'enquête de son mieux, entre deux danses.

Même si le mariage était fini, le travail ne manquait pas à Ardent puisque certaines délégations d'autres pays restaient, il fallait bien s'en occuper. Antonio était heureux d'avoir été affecté au service de Saphir. Enfin, pas directement au service de Saphir mais servir le prince Ace revenait au même. Il lui fallait aider en cuisine aujourd'hui. Au moins, ses tâches étaient variées et son travail n'avait rien de pénible à ses yeux. Il trouvait dur de se retrouver dans le Sud, au milieu de serviteurs qu'il ne connaissait pas mais le brun apprit rapidement à se faire des amis. C'était même une de ses qualités et on l'appréciait autant pour son côté travailleur que pour sa gentillesse naturelle. Lui-même se plaisait, regrettant simplement de ne pas voir plus Saphir et surtout Crystal. Crystal qu'il aimait plus que tout mais dont il ignorait les sentiments. Si elle était son amie, pouvait-elle devenir plus un jour ?

Dans la cour, Crystal avait gagné le droit de s'entraîner avec les autres sans que jamais personne ne lui fasse de remarque. Qu'ils essaient un peu et elle leur montrait sa valeur. Parfois, Law ou Marco intervenaient même pour elle. La jeune femme avait gagné leur respect, par ses actes et non par des mots creux. Même Satch avait arrêté de l'embêter, se montrant plus agréable et capable de la complimenter, à sa grande surprise. Il s'éloignait du cliché machiste qu'elle s'était faite et ce n'était pas plus mal. Pour l'heure, elle devait s'entraîner, afin de pouvoir protéger Saphir contre... Contre qui ? N'importe quel danger ! Peut-être même contre le prince Ace, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Au moins, l'éclair bleu avait des hommes comme le Loup ou L'Invincible pour l'aider à protéger la princesse. Il y avait Antonio aussi. Certes, ce n'était pas un véritable guerrier mais à son niveau, il pouvait faire quand même des choses.

Alana passait son temps à espionner l'entraînement des chevaliers, quand elle ne s'exerçait pas elle-même à l'épée, comme son maître le lui ordonnait. Regarder les autres était très instructif et sa discrétion n'était plus à prouver. Voir une femme chevalier lui redonnait le moral aussi, l'espoir qu'un jour, elle aussi serait accepté dans le cercle de la chevalerie. Pour l'instant, elle digérait une nouvelle apprise il y a peu. La délégation du Roc Sombre rentrait au pays. Les raisons étaient obscures mais elle les devinait sans mal : avoir une responsabilité dans la mort du roi Kalgara les mettait mal à l'aise. Cependant, le roi Rayleigh tenait à ce qu'une présence de son pays demeure à Baterilla et c'est ainsi que Mihawk avait été choisi. Puis, le Trancheur avait décidé que sa disciple resterait. L'idée de remplir cette mission la rendait fière mais pourtant, quitter beaucoup des siens la rendait aussi un peu triste.

"- Vous auriez voulu rester plus longtemps, père ? demanda Shanks.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de cela !" rétorqua Rayleigh pour la énième fois.

Tous les membres du Roc Sombre, exceptés Mihawk et son écuyère, avaient pris congé le matin même de la famille royale de Baterilla, très rapidement, avec un certain malaise. Le roi des rois n'avait aucune rancune contre eux, de même que la princesse du Lion Blanc mais le souverain avait cru bon de ne pas trop s'attarder. Ce lien avec la mort du grand Kalgara avait entraîné une légère impopularité de leur part qu'il ne voulait plus souffrir. Ce beau monde était donc à cheval sur les routes, chevauchant dans un silence pesant. Le prince et son père discutaient tranquillement. Le rouquin se tenait le moignon qui restait de son bras gauche, baissant les yeux. S'il avait survécu, au bonheur de ses proches, la culpabilité était là et ses parents ne supportaient pas de le voir ainsi.

"- Nous avons des choses à régler au Roc Sombre, nous n'avons pas le temps de rester plus longtemps chez ce vieux Roger de toute façon.

\- Père, cela ne sert à rien de m'épargner. Je ne suis peut-être pas coupable mais on ne peut pas nier ma responsabilité dans cette affaire. Si Kalgara est mort, c'est entièrement...

\- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon fils. Il faut que tu t'en souviennes, tu n'es pas responsable, Shanks. C'était un accident, comment aurais-tu pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver ?

\- Personne mais... J'aurai pu refuser la joute. Peut-être qu'il serait encore vivant... Et la petite Kuina qui n'avait rien fait mais il n'y avait de preuves contre personne d'autre. Le monde avait besoin d'un coupable et j'aurai préféré que ce soit moi plutôt qu'elle.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! J'ai failli perdre mon fils ce jour là et tu es toujours en vie ! Tu comprends ? Tu es toujours en vie et pour cela, je ne remercierais jamais assez le destin ! Alors je t'interdis de dire que tu aurais voulu mourir, tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, souffla le rouquin, ému intérieurement.

\- Quoi que les autres diront, ça ne changera rien. Mes raisons pour nous éloigner de la cour sont autres, si tu veux vraiment savoir.

\- Autres ? Il s'agit de cette histoire de complot dont nous avions parlé ?

\- Complot incertain mais quelque chose se prépare à Ardent qui ne me plait pas et je préfère que nous ne soyons pas là quand la tempête éclatera. Ils vont traverser une période de calme, mais bientôt, j'ai l'impression que tout ira de travers.

\- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une rumeur. Non ?

\- J'aurais aimé le croire mais une tension règne dans l'air. J'espère me tromper, réellement mais je crains que mon intuition n'est pas fausse.

\- Mihawk ne court-il pas un danger dans ce cas ?

\- J'ai confiance en sa force, c'est pour cela que je le laisse en arrière. Et puis, il nous faut quelqu'un pour nous tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe à Baterilla, savoir à quoi nous tenir pour les alliances. Au moindre problème, Mihawk reviendra chez nous. "

Cela donnait froid dans le dos d'entendre de tels propos alors qu'Oren était théoriquement en paix mais Shanks ne doutait pas des paroles de son père. Le roi Rayleigh avait trop d'expériences pour se tromper, il fallait juste espérer que les choses soient moins terribles que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Le prince priait pour qu'il n'y ait pas de guerres ouvertes. Une mort était déjà bien assez pénible pour en supporter davantage et quoi qu'on en dise, le royaume du Roc Sombre ne voulait que la paix.

Pour l'instant, Ardent était encore un joyeux pays qui venait de marier son prince à une fille du Nord et aimait ses dirigeants. Petit à petit cependant, le ciel s'est assombri et c'est une époque bien difficile qui a frappé Ardent. Une période où il fallait se méfier de tout le monde, même de ses amis. Une période où le meilleur moyen de ne jamais être déçu était peut-être de vivre seul. Une période où un sourire pouvait faire aussi mal qu'un couteau. Tout portait à croire que les choses iraient bien, que la vie sourirait à la belle capitale de Baterilla mais la triade divine en avait décidé autrement. Ceux qui assistèrent à ces événements en parlent encore aujourd'hui avec effroi, comme l'élément qui changea profondément Oren et aucun de ces conteurs n'oublie de lancer une petite prière pour se prémunir du malheur.

" Que Merry me donne la sagesse. Que Sunny éclaire mon chemin. Que Moby Dick me donne la force d'affronter les épreuves. "

La mort de Kalgara n'était que le premier engrenage d'un grand mécanisme plus complexe, la première scène d'une pièce bien plus grande.

* * *

 **Et voilà enfin un autre chapitre qui sort ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire et à force d'avancer le projet (j'en suis au chapitre 28), j'oubliais de venir publier ici. Pour le moment, je vais continuer un rythme de parution pas super rapide, mais comme j'avance bien sur l'écriture, il finira par devenir plus régulier, promis !**

 **C'est un chapitre de transition et j'ai toujours du mal à les écrire car il ne se passe pas grand chose dedans en termes d'action ! Mais à partir du prochain, ça va se remettre à bouger comme il faut !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, certaines délégations partent mais d'autres restent, pour des raisons scénaristiques ! Forcément, ceux qui restent auront un grand rôle à jouer mais on verra quand même ceux qui sont partis de temps à autre ! J'ai fait un petit point de vue rapide sur les ocs aussi, pour qu'on voit un peu où ils en sont chacun et parce que je voulais parler d'eux !**

 **La discussion entre Shanks et Rayleigh n'annonce rien de bon, de même que mon petit paragraphe à la fin, qui est là pour ça héhéhé ! J'attends vos théories, surtout que vous avez des petits indices glissés à droite à gauche qui peuvent vous donner des pistes... ou vous induire en erreur ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 17, où le secret d'Ace sera révélé !**


	18. Avec un peu de magie

**Note de l'auteur :** Honte sur moi de ne pas poster plus souvent mais j'essaie de prendre encore de l'avance ! Promis, un jour, vous aurez droit à une publication régulière ! Ceci est le chapitre 17 et en écriture, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 30. J'ai encore un peu de boulot mais je m'approche tranquillement de la fin. Voilà de quoi vous faire patienter un peu ! Un petit point de vue des OCs pour voir comment la vie de chacun évolue, ainsi que la révélation du secret d'Ace dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt, j'espère !

* * *

L'été touchait à sa fin mais comme toujours, le temps demeurait au beau fixe sur Ardent. Plutôt accoutumé à un climat frais, Antonio s'accommodait plutôt bien de ce surplus de soleil. Lui, un homme du Nord, avait parfaitement trouvé sa place dans le Sud. Il n'était pas avare en travail, ce qui expliquait peut-être tout. En ce début de matinée, il quittait déjà le palais pour se rendre en ville. On lui avait demandé de trouver une bouteille précise pour le soir et il lui faudrait peut-être faire le tour de la ville, pas question de traîner. La table royale ne souffrait aucun retard, même le plus léger et le brun prenait son travail au sérieux. Déjà, il avait fait le tour de deux caves, sans trouver le cru recherché.

" Personne n'aurait un château Thriller Bark de 1550 ?"

La réponse semblait toujours devoir être négative et après une dizaine de tavernes, le brun finit par sincèrement désespérer. Enfin, il n'avait pas le choix, rentrer bredouille n'était pas une option. Finalement, il rentra dans la taverne de Goa, une jolie taverne au Sud de la ville. Elle était bien fréquentée et le patron, un certain Foxy, était plutôt sympathique, quoique souvent d'humeur joueuse. Quand Antonio lui demande la fameuse bouteille, il parut ravi et offrit à boire au brun.

" Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on me fait une telle promotion auprès du roi !"

Tout heureux, le jeune homme s'installa donc à une table tout tranquillement et se servit un bon verre. Il avait bien mérité une pause après tout ! L'alcool était délicieux, un peu fruité et délicat, une des meilleures choses qu'il ait jamais bu. Travailler pour le palais, cela avait vraiment du bon. Il remarqua alors un garçon un poil plus vieux que lui s'avancer vers sa table. Sans gène, il s'empara de la bouteille entamée et but une gorgée directement au goulot. Quand il s'assit face à l'échanson, Antonio le reconnut : c'était Zoro, le fils de Mihawk le Trancheur. Pourtant, le Roc Sombre était supposé être reparti.

"- Pas mauvais ! jeta Zoro en s'installant confortablement, très à l'aise.

\- Euh... Je te dérange ? demanda Antonio, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

\- C'est plutôt moi... Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

\- Non, de la compagnie, ce n'est pas un mal. Je n'arriverai pas à finir cette bouteille tout seul de toute façon, autant qu'elle serve.

\- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit... Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Je suis Antonio du Lion Blanc. Et toi, tu es Zoro du Roc Sombre ?

\- C'est ça. Antonio, c'est sympa comme prénom.

\- Merci. Mais le Roc Sombre n'est pas supposé être reparti ?

\- Officiellement oui, mais le roi a ordonné à mon père de rester pour accomplir... Je ne sais pas trop quoi. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer de suite au Roc alors je me suis dit que c'était pas mal de rester. Si l'écuyère de mon père reste, il n'y a pas de raison.

\- C'est sûr ! Je ne savais pas que ton père avait une écuyère !

\- Hum, ça surprend toujours, vu que les gens dénigrent les femmes chevaliers.

\- Ce n'est pas mon cas, se défendit Antonio. Je soutiens Crystal l'éclair bleu qui vient de mon pays et je trouve que c'est une très bonne chose qu'il n'y ait pas que des hommes chevaliers ! Elle est particulièrement forte, sa technique est très bonne, elle monte à cheval mieux que n'importe quel chevalier et crois-moi, Crystal ne se laisse pas faire par les hommes !

\- Ah, Crystal, celle qui a finit deuxième au tournoi ? Elle était pas mauvaise mais contre Law, c'est difficile. Si Marco le phénix avait participé encore, les choses auraient été différentes.

\- Tu as l'air d'être vachement calé en termes de chevaliers, souffla le brun, impressionné.

\- Mon père est chevalier, j'ai un peu intérêt à m'y connaître, surtout si je veux en devenir un plus tard, tu vois !

\- C'est beau d'avoir des rêves, surtout quand on peut les réaliser.

\- Et toi, tu veux faire quoi alors ?

\- Hum, du moment que j'ai une vie calme, je crois que ça me va.

\- Vraiment ? T'es pas très drôle, mon gars !

\- Tout le monde ne court pas après une vie d'aventures et de batailles. Ma vie actuelle me convient plutôt bien. Il manquerait juste... Un petit quelque chose.

\- Comme par exemple l'éclair bleu à tes côtés ? jeta-t-il après une bonne gorgée d'alcool.

\- Sans doute. Attends... Quoi !? manqua-t-il de s'étrangler.

\- Ne le prends pas mal mais la façon dont tu parlais d'elle tout à l'heure, même pour une personne comme moi, c'était voyant !

\- Garde le pour toi, s'il te plaît, supplia Antonio. C'est mon amie d'enfance et je crois qu'elle ne comprendrait pas.

\- Comme tu veux. Enfin, si t'essaies pas de lui dire, tu sauras jamais !

\- Je peux savoir quelle expérience tu as pour me donner des conseils de ce genre ?

\- Pas beaucoup, admit Zoro, se renfermant subitement, les traits de son visage devenant plus dur. Celle que j'aimais a perdu la vie il y a peu.

\- Oh, je suis désolé. Est ce que c'était... la fille du Roc sombre qui a été accusée ?

\- Oui, c'était Kuina. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu tuer votre roi !

\- Je le sais bien et la princesse Saphir le croit aussi. C'est triste.

\- Ouais, je l'ai su. Vous êtes des gens biens dans le Nord, au moins.

\- Le Roc Sombre est encore plus au Nord mais vous êtes sympas aussi ! D'ailleurs, il faut que je surveille l'heure, je vais devoir retourner travailler.

\- Je vais m'occuper de ta bouteille, tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Hum, je ne crois pas, jeune homme " gronda une voix derrière lui.

Le visage de Zoro blêmit et il se retourna lentement, pour découvrir son père qui le toisait avec sévérité. Envolée la belle assurance du garçon face à tant de puissance ! Antonio détailla le visage d'aigle du Trancheur, ce regard qui vous pétrifiait sur place, ces proportions parfaites pour un chevalier et surtout, l'épée qui pendait dans son dos, effrayante et glaciale. Le brun se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour ne pas partir en courant quand il l'avait croisé de nuit, après avoir entendu des voix. Peut-être qu'il y avait quand même du courage en lui.

"- Papa... Je ne savais pas que tu avais du travail pour moi.

\- J'ai toujours du travail pour toi, Zoro. Je t'avais demandé de rentrer dans le Nord mais tu ne l'as pas fait alors je veux que tu restes près de moi. Ce n'est pas un jeu que nous faisons.

\- Je sais bien, merci, fit-il avec arrogance avant de baisser les yeux.

\- N'essaie jamais de me contredire, jeta-t-il avant de se tourner vers Antonio. Si mon fils t'a dérangé, je suis navré... Hum, qui es-tu déjà ?

\- Non, ce n'est rien, messire. Je suis Antonio du L...

\- Du Lion Blanc, oui, je me rappelle à présent. Nous nous sommes déjà croisés. Et j'ai l'impression que nous nous recroiserons encore...

\- Hein ? fit Antonio, de la manière la moins classe du monde.

\- File au palais avant d'être en retard. Nous, nous allons devoir partir en quête d'Alana. Je lui ai demandé de trouver la meilleure forge dans le coin et elle aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps.

\- A bientôt, Antonio, on se revoit vite !

\- Quand tu veux, Zoro ! C'était sympa de discuter ! "

Antonio attrapa la bouteille tant recherché et partit au pas de course vers le palais, espérant n'avoir pas pris trop de bon temps. Le Trancheur l'intriguait beaucoup et un sentiment de familiarité tiraillait Antonio. Pourquoi allaient-ils se recroiser bientôt ? A ses yeux, le mystère demeurait entier. Pendant ce temps, Mihawk regardait le brun s'en aller en courant, réfléchissant profondément. Zoro observa son père, ne comprenant pas du tout sa réaction.

"- Père... Tu connais cet Antonio ?

\- J'ai encore un doute mais cela se pourrait bien. Il me rappelle quelqu'un. Je m'occuperai de cela plus tard, allons trouver mon écuyère.

\- Alana ne doit pas être bien loin de toute façon. "

Effectivement, la jeune femme n'était pas loin puisqu'elle se trouvait dans la cour du palais. Derrière un tonneau de la cour du palais pour être précis. Ce qu'elle faisait là ? Eh bien, elle se cachait pardi ! Retenant sa respiration au mieux, elle tâchait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Son maître lui avait confié pour mission de trouver la meilleure forge de la ville et elle avait pensé que ce ne serait pas trop dur à accomplir. Pour preuve, elle avait trouvé une adresse très prometteuse quand les ennuis lui étaient tombés dessus. Par ennuies, il fallait comprendre Haruta ! (Note de l'auteur : d'après les infos officielles, Haruta serait une fille dans le manga mais je considère ici qu'il est un garçon, merci de votre compréhension). Le jeune homme semblait s'être pris d'affection pour elle et ne cessait de la poursuivre en voulant devenir son ami... Ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment à vrai dire. L'amitié, elle en avait avec Zoro et cela lui suffisait bien. Pas la peine d'avoir trente-six amis, quelques uns de confiance lui suffisaient et ce type ne lui inspirait rien !

" Discrète comme une ombre ! " se répéta-t-elle.

En ayant plus qu'assez de rester derrière son tonneau, et parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester planquer là toute sa vie, elle sortie de sa cachette. Alana avançait à pas de velours, scrutant tout autour d'elle. A priori, rien en vu, ce qui la soulagea. Il avait peut-être laissé tomber, au mieux, et au pire, il la cherchait dans un autre coin de la ville. Le mieux qu'elle avait à faire était de rejoindre Mihawk. Au lieu de prendre le chemin principal, elle passa par une cour d'entraînement parallèle, vérifiant chaque allée pour s'assurer de l'absence de son poursuivant. Visiblement, elle en oublia une.

"- Alana, je t'ai retrouvé ! s'exclama la voix joyeuse d'Haruta.

\- Et merde, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, se tournant vers le jeune homme qui venait à sa rencontre. Haruta, quelle... Quelle surprise !

\- Je croyais que je n'allais jamais réussir à te retrouver ! Je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure mais tu devais être occupée car tu ne m'as pas entendu.

\- Sans aucun doute, oui. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore du travail si tu veux bien m'excuser.

\- Je peux t'aider ? proposa-t-il, d'un grand sourire.

\- Non, je vais m'en sortir toute seule, c'est pour mon maître Mihawk.

\- Raison de plus ! Avec moi qui connait bien la ville, ça ira plus vite !

\- Je connais suffisamment bien pour la mission qu'on m'a confié, merci...

\- Peut-être mais je maîtrise plein de raccourcis et à deux ce sera plus sympa !

\- Écoute, commença-t-elle, ne sachant comment continuer sans être impoli.

\- Alors, c'est quoi la mission que t'as confié ton maître ? fit-il en lui prenant le bras.

\- Hey, t'es Haruta, c'est ça ? s'exclama une voix féminine.

\- Oui ? répondit le garçon, se tournant vers l'inconnue et lâchant Alana, à son grand soulagement. Oh, tu es Crystal l'éclair bleu !

\- En effet, lança-t-elle. J'ai entendu quelqu'un t'appeler vers les cuisines, je pense que tu devrais y aller. C'était Nojiko, je crois...

\- Ma mère ! réalisa-t-il. On se revoit une autre fois, Alana !

\- Oui, Haruta. C'est ça. Bon courage pour ton journée, " sourit-elle, soulagée.

Il partit au pas de course et toute la reconnaissance de la fille du Roc Sombre alla au chevalier. Crystal venait littéralement de lui sauvez la mise. Réajustant ses cheveux, la guerrière du Lion Blanc s'avança vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"- Alors ça va ? Il ne t'a pas trop embêté ? demanda Crystal.

\- Non, ça va bien. Merci beaucoup, tu m'as sauvé la vie pour le coup !

\- C'était rien ! J'ai remarqué qu'Haruta avait l'air un peu collant avec toi et bon, l'expression sur ton visage était clair quand à ce que tu en pensais toi !

\- J'imagine très bien. Je ne comprends pas ce qui l'intéresse chez moi.

\- Bah tu es plutôt mignonne et tu as du caractère, ça doit lui plaire. De ce que j'ai vu avec Haruta, même s'il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, plus tu lui résistes, plus il t'aime bien.

\- Et si je suis gentille avec lui, je m'en débarrasserais ?

\- Là, c'est trop tard maintenant, rigola l'éclair bleu. Il aurait fallu faire ça dès le départ.

\- Zut ! L'amour, c'est pas mon truc, je déteste qu'on me suive partout comme ça ! Je tiens à ma liberté non mais !

\- Comme je te comprends... Alana, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, chevalier Crystal. Mais si je puis me permettre, il y a quand même un gars qui vous suit régulièrement et ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger !

\- Antonio ? Lui ? C'est un ami d'enfance, c'est différent.

\- Pourtant, quand il vous regarde, c'est pas de l'amitié.

\- On a été élevés ensemble, c'est normal que le lien soit aussi puissant.

\- Très bien. Quand même, méfiez-vous !

\- Aucun risque. Tu devrais peut-être retourner travailler non ?

\- Oui ! Je file, merci encore de m'avoir sauvé la mise ! "

Crystal regarda l'écuyère filer avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Qu'on puisse penser qu'Antonio était amoureux d'elle la faisait rire. S'il avait été intéressé, depuis le temps, il le lui aurait dit quand même ! Elle repartit vers la salle des armes, pour prendre tout le matériel dont elle avait besoin pour s'entraîner. Le brun lui avait promis de l'aide ce soir, pour qu'elle puisse combattre contre des mannequins. Passer du temps avec un ami, ça n'avait pas de prix. En attendant, l'écuyère de Mihawk enfilait les rues à toute vitesse, de peur qu'Haruta ou même un autre type débarque. Quand elle aperçut son maître en compagnie de Zoro, sa joie éclata. Enfin on allait la laisser tranquille car le trancheur ne permettait pas qu'on embête les siens. En plus, elle savait dans quelle forge aller pour aiguiser son épée et trouver de nouvelles pièces d'armure. Sa journée était sauvée.

Avec un petit vent si frais et un ciel si bleu, la journée ne pouvait qu'être belle. C'était ce que Norane pensait, d'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, les travaux étaient tranquilles. En compagnie du prince et de plusieurs chevaliers, elle prenait soin des pièces d'armure, les nettoyant et passant un produit dessus pour leur permettre de ne pas rouiller. Si c'était un travail d'écuyer dans les autres royaumes, ce n'était pas le cas à Carm. Le roi Garp tenait à ce que tout le monde, même son petit fils, mette la main à la patte. Lui-même nettoyait seul ses propres protections. Cela permettait ainsi aux gens du royaume de passer un moment ensemble et de se raconter des histoires. Tout en prenant soin d'une épaulette arrondie d'un rouge sanglant, probablement une de Kidd, la brune écoutait les autres.

"- S'il y a un autre tournoi, j'y participerai ! décida soudainement Luffy.

\- Vous seriez le meilleur, seigneur Luffy, assura Bartholomeo.

\- Malheureusement, les princes ne participent pas au tournoi, lui rappela Norane.

\- Il faut changer la règle alors ! Ou organiser un tournoi pour les princes !

\- Je suis sûre que le prince Ace serait d'accord, sourit la brune.

\- Un tournoi pour les écuyers, ce serait bien aussi, rêva Sanji.

\- Dépêche toi plutôt, d'être chevalier ! le railla Kidd. Cela me parait normal que nous soyons les seuls à nous montrer en spectacle. Les écuyers sont trop faibles et si un prince venait à se blesser, il faudrait ramasser les morceaux des alliances après ça !

\- Les écuyers ne sont pas faibles, ils sont en apprentissages, corrigea Drake.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, le mien est loin d'être une mauviette. Pas vrai, Killer ?

\- C'est gentil, messire, fit le blond, hochant la tête derrière son masque.

\- Toi aussi Sanji, tu deviendras un grand chevalier ! assura Luffy, en souriant.

\- Merci, prince. J'ai bien l'intention de me faire un nom, comme mon père avant moi.

\- Essaie juste de ne pas devenir l'unijambiste !

\- Kidd, ça suffit, le rabroua Drake. Sanji sera bientôt chevalier pour autant que je le sache, puisque je suis son mentor... Et Killer a encore bien des choses a apprendre avant de franchir le pas, puisque tu es un jeune chevalier.

\- Ouais ouais, je sais, souffla le rouquin, remettant une décoration en place sur une botte.

\- Les chevaliers de Carm sont les meilleurs ! Et les écuyers aussi ! déclara Luffy, sans qu'il soit possible de répliquer. Pas vrai, Norane ?

\- Sans doute, sourit-elle. Mais que faites-vous des princes ?

\- Eh bien, je suis super fort ! fit le brun, approuvé par des hochements de tête de Bartholomeo.

\- Cependant mon prince, répondit avec douceur Drake. Peut-être que contre le prince Ace ou le prince Sabo, les choses seraient difficiles. Et je ne parle pas bien sûr du prince Shanks...

\- Il n'a plus qu'un bras maintenant ! protesta le fils de Dragon. Et je suis persuadée que je peux battre Ace ou Sabo, n'importe quand ! Pas vrai, Barto ?

\- Absolument, seigneur Luffy ! Rien ne vous résiste !

\- C'est beau de rêver, ricana Kidd, subissant un regard noir du petit noble.

\- Le prince est presque ton beau-frère, rappela Norane, souriante.

\- Pour ce que ça me fait " grinça le rouquin, qui subit un regard noir de son père.

Si Drake avait un regard terrifiant, ce n'était rien en raison du regard que lança Sanji à Luffy durant quelques secondes. Norane le surprit mais cela ne l'étonna pas. Son prince était promis à Nami, la fille de Drake et soeur de Kidd mais l'écuyer blond était amoureux de la belle rousse. Ce qui intéressait la jeune femme, c'était un mystère, elle n'avait jamais dévoilé ouvertement ses sentiments. Cette tension était regrettable mais on ne contrôle pas l'amour pas plus qu'on ne décide des unions royales. Pourtant, Sanji et Luffy s'entendaient bien sur les autres plans. Seulement, ce sujet ne passait pas du tout. Le prince ne s'en rendait pas compte mais elle voyait chaque jour le fils de Zeff prendre du recul par rapport au petit noble. La brune se recentra sur la pièce d'armure qu'elle astiquait, songeant qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur ces éléments. Les sentiments de Nami en étaient la clef.

Dans un jardin du palais d'Ardent, le plus isolé, Saphir marchait en compagnie de sa belle-mère. La reine Rouge était si belle et si charismatique que la princesse se sentait toute petite à côté d'elle. Petite mais pas mal à l'aise. Rouge rayonnait d'une aura de bienveillance et tout en elle reflétait une douceur qui tranchait avec la force guerrière de son mari ou même la virilité de son fils. Cela plaisait à Saphir de passer du temps avec elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment connue sa propre mère ? Les deux femmes s'assirent sur un petit banc de pierre grise, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne et discutèrent. Tout ce que disait la reine était emprunt de sagesse et la fille du Nord buvait ses paroles. Non, pas fille du Nord. C'était du passé, une part d'elle qu'elle gardait enfouie, au fond de son coeur. Désormais, elle appartenait au Sud. Ace l'avait dit, elle était la fille du feu.

"- Tu t'es très bien habituée au Sud, Saphir, sourit la reine. Pourtant, cela n'a pas dû être facile pour toi, avec tout ce qui s'est passé...

\- La gentillesse du Sud m'a beaucoup aidé. La tienne aussi, Rouge, la tutoya-t-elle car c'était ainsi que la reine lui avait demandé de s'adresser à elle en privé.

\- Oh, tu es adorable. Je suis heureuse d'avoir gagné une fille et que ce soit toi. Dans ce monde de machos, un peu de solidarité féminine, ce n'est pas un mal.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais le contredire, même si je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

\- Ace est gentil avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas... Brutal ?

\- Non, il est attentionné avec moi. Je suis très heureuse à ses côtés. Je crois qu'il a hérité de votre... De ton sens de la douceur. Son sourire est le même que le tien, belle-maman.

\- C'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit. Il ressemble beaucoup à son père mais sur certains points, je me reconnais en lui. En revanche, il a hérité de certaines choses qui lui sont propres. Je suppose qu'il t'en a parlé... S'il ne l'a pas fait, il va m'entendre !

\- Oui, il m'a révélé son secret il y a peu. C'était étonnant mais je l'ai accepté.

\- Voilà pourquoi je disais que tu es la belle-fille parfaite. Tu portes un regard très humain sur les choses et en ce sens, je t'admire Saphir.

\- Pas autant que je t'admire, Rouge ! Tu es si belle et tu sais diriger un palais comme personne. Si je deviens reine un jour, mon rêve serait de devenir comme toi. Aussi assurée, aussi élégante, avec autant de confiance en moi.

\- Cela viendra en son temps, Saphir, sourit Rouge, plus belle que jamais. Un jour, tu seras une reine aimée de tous, emplie de sagesse. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir mais je le sais. Pour la confiance en toi, avec la présence d'Ace à tes côtés, elle finira par venir.

\- Merci pour ces mots d'encouragement. D'ailleurs à ce propos... Eh bien, je sais que le roi Roger aimerait bien que nous ayons... Enfin, il voudrait un héritier...

\- Oh, celui-là, quel rapide ! soupira-t-elle. Faites les choses à votre rythme, cela ne sert à rien de presser le destin. Je lui remonterai les bretelles à ce sujet.

\- S'il te plaît, ne dis pas que cela vient de moi. Je ne voulais pas vexer le roi.

\- Dire la vérité n'est pas puni ici mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Roger aussi t'aime beaucoup. Nous ne pourrons jamais remplacer tes parents mais nous t'aimons comme notre fille.

\- Je n'ai pas connu beaucoup ma mère mais quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression de comprendre ce que c'est. Mais pour mon père, c'est... Différent.

\- Bien sûr, ma belle. Nous ne te forcerons pas.

\- Je le sais. Le roi Roger est si gentil avec moi, il me couvre de cadeaux mais je ne peux pas... Je veux dire, mon père, c'était Kalgara et... "

Sa voix mourut comme une bougie qu'on éteint. Elle ne pleura pas mais elle n'arrivait plus à rien ajouter. Malgré la gentillesse de Roger, jamais elle ne pourrait le considérer comme son père, étant donné à quel point elle avait aimé le sien. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas rendre toute cette gentillesse mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. La rousse la prit dans ses bras avec une tendresse presque palpable. Cela gêna Saphir mais il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elles deux. Alors, la princesse se blottit dans les bras de la reine, s'accordant un moment de faiblesse. Enveloppée de chaleur humaine, elle ne risquait rien. Un peu d'amour, voilà tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Pas de danse pour Sasha aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas un jour de repos, loin de là. On lui avait confié une autre tâche d'un genre un peu particulier : la collecte d'informations. On pourrait se demander pourquoi une telle mission lui était confiée mais c'est justement là que se trouve la réponse. Qui soupçonnerait une danseuse d'espionner pour le compte du roi des rois ? La brune n'en était pas à son coup d'essai, cela lui arrivait de temps en temps et elle devenait meilleure à obtenir des rumeurs intéressantes. La discrétion la drapait à la manière d'une cape et elle savait se faire toute petite. Pourtant, Sasha devait bien l'admettre, personne ne semblait disposer à lui apprendre de choses intéressantes ce jour là.

" Je devrais essayer d'aller dans le quartier ouest, songea-t-elle avant de remarquer une personne passant à côté d'elle. Tiens, celle-là, elle vient d'un autre royaume... Je vais essayer de la suivre, on va bien voir ce que ça va donner. "

La cible était une femme à la chevelure bleue qui devait avoir la trentaine et ne venait pas du royaume. D'après ses vêtements, il était fort possible qu'elle soit une courtisane d'un royaume au climat chaud et généralement, ce genre de personnes connait toujours beaucoup de ragots. Discrètement, Sasha la suivit, voyant que la personne se dirigeait vers les quartiers ouest, là où elle comptait se rendre après. Les choses prenaient une bonne tournure. Pourtant, l'inconnue prenait des petites rues peu passantes et accélérait de temps à autre. La brune se crut repérée mais décida que ce n'était pas vraiment possible. Sasha suivit la femme jusque dans une impasse sombre, où les deux filles se retrouvèrent face à face. L'étrangère avait su qu'on la suivait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"- Alors, qu'est ce que tu me veux ? lâcha la trentenaire, qui arborait un magnifique corps et un visage parfait. Pour me suivre depuis aussi longtemps, ce doit être important !

\- Tu as l'oeil. J'essayais d'être discrète pourtant.

\- Oh mais tu l'étais ! Simplement, la filature, c'est quelque chose que je connais moi-même. Tu viens d'Ardent non ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Toi d'abord, trancha la danseuse, intransigeante.

\- Comme tu veux. Je suis Borata, ex-courtisane du roi Doflamingo. Ton tour !

\- Sasha, danseuse d'Ardent. Que veux-tu dire par ex ?

\- Ce détail ne te regarde pas. En revanche, je suppose qu'on t'a envoyé pour obtenir des informations et là, tu peux en obtenir sur l'archipel de Sipango.

\- Si tu savais ce que je voulais, pourquoi m'avoir permis de te rattraper ?

\- Peut-être parce que je suis prête à te donner ces précieuses données, tiens !

\- Tu trahirais ton royaume comme ça, sans raison ? Excuse moi mais ton comportement est très louche, ma vieille ! Quelle confiance je peux avoir ?

\- Oh des raisons, j'en ai mais cela ne te regarde pas vraiment. Alors, tu veux des informations ou pas ? Tu n'as rien à perdre à ce que je sache.

\- Que veux-tu en échange ? demanda la brune avec froideur.

\- La liberté. Je ne veux plus rester à Sipango et il faut que je trouve un autre royaume où aller, tu comprends. Ardent, Carm... Ailleurs, ce sera bien.

\- Mais si tu es une courtisane du roi... Je ne te suis pas.

\- Doflamingo est un homme puissant mais qui se lasse très vite des choses. C'est aussi simple que cela. Alors, tu as quelque chose à m'offrir, Sacha ?

\- Hum, il va falloir que je me renseigne mais je peux sans doute te trouver un poste au palais... Ou peut-être même dans un autre royaume. Il va juste me falloir un peu de temps... Et des informations qui soient dignes d'intérêt également.

\- Cela me semble un compromis très acceptable. Tu es beaucoup plus gentille que ta froideur ne le laisse supposer.

\- Je te retourne le compliment. Ta vie n'a pas dû être facile.

\- Aucune vie n'est facile, vu comme ça. Il faut faire avec ce qu'on a.

\- En effet, Borata. Bon, pour aujourd'hui, une information suffira.

\- Doflamingo possède sept bâtards. Sept comme le chiffre magique. Il en connait six et sait qu'il y a un septième tout proche, présent ici. J'ignore pourquoi mais il le veut à ses côtés. Quand il sera certain de l'avoir identifié, il l'enlèvera de force.

\- Euh... Que puis-je faire d'une telle information ?

\- Trouver le bâtard avant Doflamingo et ça fait un moyen de pression. Par contre, ne me demande pas qui, je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Très bien. Merci Borata, c'est une bonne première information.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi. Je tâcherai de continuer à ramener des informations toujours plus intéressantes. A bientôt, Sasha, et n'oublie pas le marché.

\- Non, je n'oublierai pas. Trouve moi d'autres informations si tu peux. "

Borata disparut avec agilité, laissant Sasha perplexe. Avait-elle bien fait de faire confiance à cette fille ? Et si ce n'était qu'un piège ? Pourtant, Borata lui inspirait une certaine amitié et elle se décida à explorer cette voie. Si elle restait prudente, il n'y avait pas de raison que les choses tournent mal. La danseuse allait faire d'autres recherches pour vérifier les informations de la courtisane et éventuellement lui trouver une place, même si Ardent n'était pas très demandeur en courtisane. Carm peut-être ? Ce n'était pas la priorité de Sasha, qui reprit sa route vers le quartier ouest. Borata souriait de son côté. Sa petite vengeance contre ce roi qui avait brisé son coeur pouvait commencé et elle ne l'épargnerait pas, quitte à prendre position pour Ardent, alors qu'elle se moquait du devenir de ce pays.

Au coeur de ses appartements, le prince Ace discutait avec le prince Kuzan. Même s'il y avait beaucoup de tensions entre les deux royaumes, les deux bruns s'étaient toujours très bien entendus, parce qu'ils partageaient une vision de paix des choses. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Le prince d'Ardent n'avait admis personne d'autre dans la pièce, pas même son fidèle Marco, qui devait se contenter de garder la porte. Les sujets abordés ne concernaient qu'eux et une infime poignée de personnes était au courant de leur sombre secret. Un secret qui les liait d'un côté.

"- Alors, tu l'as dit à ta femme ? demanda Kuzan, buvant un thé léger.

\- Oui. Je n'allais pas le lui cacher éternellement et puis bon, elle aurait fini par s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'arrive à cacher tout le temps. Pas comme toi.

\- Je sais, ton tempérament est plus impulsif. Elle a bien réagi ?

\- Saphir a été surprise mais elle s'est montrée très... humaine. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'accepterait, avec ou sans cette particularité.

\- Tu t'es trouvée une perle rare. Beaucoup auraient eu peur pour moins que ça.

\- C'est une fille du Nord et ma femme quand même !

\- Tu as un grand respect pour le Nord à ce que je vois. C'est nouveau ?

\- Depuis que j'ai appris à connaître Saphir, oui...

\- Moi, je n'ai jamais révélé à mes conquêtes que je possédais de la magie. Pas même à celles avec lesquelles j'ai eu un enfant.

\- En même temps, tu ne vis pas avec elles ! Et tes enfants, ils ont hérité de tes pouvoirs ? Je veux dire, on sait si c'est héréditaire, la magie ?

\- Tu connais la réponse comme moi. C'est du hasard. Et de ce que j'ai vu, mes deux enfants ne l'ont pas. Il n'y a que Robin qui sait qu'elle est ma fille. Pour l'autre... Je préfère attendre un peu pour lui en parler.

\- Je pense que cet enfant serait heureux de savoir qu'il a un père comme toi.

\- Ou dépité d'être le bâtard d'un prince. Oublions ça. Tu comptes transmettre ta magie à ton enfant pour te poser de telles questions ? "

Ace ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder le plafond. Se faisant, sa main s'éleva à la hauteur de son visage et se retrouva drapée d'un halo de flammes qui semblait danser de façon irréelle, soumis à un vent imaginaire. Kuzan ne répondit rien et leva sa main, un peu moins haut. Il serra le poing et quand il le rouvrit, des flocons de glace flottaient dans les airs au niveau de sa paume, créant un froid par cette journée d'été. Les deux princes savaient utiliser des magies bien différentes et cela les rapprochait pourtant car les utilisateurs de magie étaient rares sur Oren.

"- Tu as fait des progrès Ace, à ce que je vois. Ta maîtrise est plus affirmée.

\- Je peux dire pareil pour toi, Kuzan. Je sens le froid d'ici.

\- Nos magies peuvent accomplir de magnifiques choses, c'est triste de devoir tout le temps se cacher. J'y pense régulièrement en ce moment.

\- Hum, nos magies peuvent être aussi terriblement destructrices, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de l'annoncer au monde entier. Il n'y aurait qu'une seule raison qui me ferait annoncer à tout Oren que j'ai la magie du feu.

\- Une guerre, devina l'autre. J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Moi non plus. Nos royaumes sont plutôt ennemis mais je t'apprécie Kuzan.

\- Moi aussi, Ace. Mon grand-frère ne partage pas tellement ma vision...

\- Sakazuki ? Un type fort, mais j'ai toujours eu du mal avec lui. Il est du genre rigide, qui ne bouge pas de ses positions. Cela ne l'a pas empêché d'être très protecteur envers toi.

\- Ce qui est surprenant vu qu'on a pas vraiment l'air de trop s'entendre.

\- Et toi, tu l'aimes beaucoup aussi. On le sent quand tu en parles.

\- A ma manière, je l'admire. Il y a beaucoup de force en lui, hélas pas de magie.

\- Les utilisateurs se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Nous mis à part, il y a qui ?

\- Un conseiller de Sipango, Crocodile je crois. La magie de la terre d'après les rumeurs mais pas très bien. Et sinon, ce ne sont que des petits pouvoirs. Discerner vérité et mensonge, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Nous sommes les plus puissants mages d'Oren, de lourdes responsabilités reposent sur nous, à mon grand regret, moi qui aime la liberté.

\- J'espère que nous n'aurons jamais à nous battre l'un contre l'autre. Je refuse qu'on se serve de moi comme d'une arme et je refuse de tuer un ami. Seulement, pour protéger des gens que j'aime, je serai prêt à le faire. Mon père semble persuadé qu'un complot se prépare.

\- Le mien aussi. Je continuerai de rester vigilant et de te tenir au courant.

\- De même. Il faudrait renforcer les alliances entre nos deux pays.

\- Ce que tu demandes ne va pas être simple, nous partons avec un handicap.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un accord que des princes peuvent conclure ! "

Les deux hommes poursuivirent leur discussion, ayant chacun des points de vue différents mais prenant le temps d'écouter ce que l'autre avait à dire. Il y avait une tolérance entre eux qui faisait plaisir à voir mais n'existait pas entre leurs pères. Bien dommage ! Dehors, devant la porte, Marco montait la garde, n'écoutant pas la conversation alors que cela aurait été si simple, d'autant plus que des brides filtraient à travers la porte. Lui aussi, de part son poste de chef de la garde, avait entendu parlé de cette possibilité de guerre et il s'entraînait plus que jamais pour être prêt. Un homme devait toujours chercher à s'améliorer, son père Edward le répétait et il le croyait.

" En cas de conflit, je défendrai ce qui est important. "

Mais lui, qui le défendrait ? Il connaissait la réponse et l'oublia car dans le fond, elle le blessait. Son poste lui pesait un peu plus chaque jour. Si seulement la paix pouvait venir !


	19. Divers chemins

**Note de l'auteur :** Allez, il pleut par chez moi donc je me motive à vous sortir un petit chapitre tant que je peux ! Il n'est pas très long mais il fait avancer les choses à sa manière. Antonio est mis à l'honneur dedans pour ceux qui l'aiment bien !

Ce chapitre marque le milieu de ma fanfiction ! J'ai déjà raconté plein de choses mais je vous assure, j'ai encore plein de choses à dire sur cet univers. Et au moins, vous pouvez être certains que j'irai au bout de l'intrigue, vu que je ne suis qu'à 6 chapitres de la fin de mon côté. C'est bien l'avance en écriture finalement. Petit à petit la publication va devenir de plus en plus régulière !

Je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous souhaite un bon dimanche et une bonne lecture !

* * *

Même s'ils étaient officiellement mari et femme, le prince Ace ne pouvait pas s'occuper tous les jours de Saphir, car des devoirs importants l'attendaient. Cela ne dérangeait pas la brune, elle le comprenait très bien. De plus, il aurait été très déplacée de dire que son époux la négligeait car le jeune homme passait toutes les nuits à ses côtés. Avec lui, le monde se remplissait de sensations nouvelles et elle se sentait évoluer dans le bon sens. L'intuition lui disant qu'il lui ferait du mal était toujours présente mais Saphir l'oubliait, si heureuse d'être à ses côtés. L'ancienne fille du Nord pouvait bien se passer de lui un peu, d'autant que les divertissements ne manquaient pas. Elle avait bien des obligations mais celles-ci lui laissaient du temps libre. Au début, elle ne savait pas qu'en faire, car ses proches étaient toujours occupés.

" Que diriez-vous d'une promenade ? "

La proposition avait été faite par Law un jour. Le chevalier, en tant que son protecteur personnel, passait presque autant de temps à ses côtés qu'Ace, aussi s'était-il senti responsable du bien être de la princesse. Par cette demande, il lui proposait de découvrir le royaume encore plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire jusqu'à présent, avec son point de vue et sa sensibilité de chevalier. Régulièrement, il arrivait à proposer des nouveaux circuits, en ville ou en extérieur, qu'il connaissait bien, ayant des histoires liées à ces endroits. Chaque visite se révélait passionnante et le Loup se montrait une mine d'or de connaissances. Saphir se sentait proche de lui, un peu comme elle l'avait été de son frère, Wiper, et ce sentiment la rassurait. Ce jour-là, ils visitaient un village aux toits de chaume à une heure de route de Baterilla. Un endroit plein de charmes où les paysans vendaient des confitures de pêche et d'abricot, ainsi que des petits pains aux noix délicieux. Le chevalier semblait très populaire ici. Son expression indiquait même qu'il appréciait le lieu.

"- Merci pour la balade, chevalier, sourit Saphir en croquant dans un petit pain.

\- Je vous en prie, princesse. Cet endroit est vraiment agréable et il plait généralement. Je trouve dommage de venir à Baterilla et de ne pas y aller.

\- Comment l'avez-vous connu ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret...

\- Ma mère venait de là, j'y ai passé mon enfance et... C'est là que j'ai rencontré mon maître.

\- Le chevalier Corazon ? Je n'ai pas eu la chance de le connaître mais j'ai entendu parler de lui. On disait qu'il était très fort et qu'il avait beaucoup de coeur.

\- C'était surtout un grand maladroit qui causait des catastrophes partout où il allait. Sa maladresse était légendaire de même que son humour douteux. Drôle de chevalier, vraiment ! En revanche, c'est vrai qu'il ne manquait pas de coeur !

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais beaucoup parlé de votre maître. Enfin, ce n'est peut-être pas un sujet que vous souhaitez aborder, bien sûr...

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de vous ennuyer avec ça.

\- Vous ne m'ennuierez pas, chevalier Law ! Je vous assure.

\- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop que raconter. Comme je vous le disais, avant Marco, c'était le chef des chevaliers de Baterilla mais avec sa maladresse légendaire, il faisait rire beaucoup de monde, si bien que le phénix comme on l'appelle devait déjà assurer certaines de ses fonctions. Mais au combat, il était très fort et je suis fier d'avoir été un de ses élèves.

\- Si tu étais ici, tu l'as rencontré en allant à la ville ?

\- Non. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé. Je... Je n'ai jamais connu mon père et ma mère... Ma mère est morte quand j'étais encore jeune, d'une maladie d'hiver. Elle s'appelait Anna et quand elle est partie, je me suis retrouvé seul. C'est là que maître Cora m'a trouvé. Je n'étais qu'un sale gamin à ce moment mais il m'a dit qu'il avait vu quelque chose en moi et il m'a pris sous son aile, sans se poser plus de questions.

\- C'est devenu comme un père alors ? demanda Saphir, émue.

\- Oui. Le père que je n'avais jamais eu. Il a fait de moi ce que je suis devenu, Le Loup d'Ardent. Même si on le disait maladroit, j'étais fier de lui. Fier, je l'étais aussi quand il m'a choisi pour le seconder dans la mission d'exploration des terres sauvages.

\- Oh, la mission dont il n'est pas revenu... Je suis désolée...

\- C'est moi qui devrait l'être princesse. C'est moi qui n'ait pas su le protéger du dragon que nous avons affronter. Et... Maître Cora m'a parlé avant de s'en aller... Il m'a dit qu'il était fier et, essaya-t-il de continuer, en vain, car les mots se tarirent dans sa gorge.

\- Ne vous faites pas de mal, chevalier. Je vous remercie pour la confiance que vous m'accordez en me racontant cela. Il y a beaucoup de courage en vous.

\- Merci, princesse Saphir. Vous avez le droit de le savoir car... Hum, j'ai confiance en vous. Contrairement à beaucoup de nobles, vous savez garder un côté très simple et humain. "

Ce jour là, Saphir découvrit une facette de Law dont elle ignorait tout. Le brun, derrière ses dehors froids de chevalier, se montrait un jeune homme empli de compassion et de chaleur humaine. Quand il parlait de son maître, il avait une façon de sourire qui révélait une personne sensible, empathique même. La princesse se sentit beaucoup plus proche de son protecteur et elle réalisa que d'une façon, il comblait le vide creusé par l'absence de son grand-frère Wiper. C'était exactement ce qu'était le Loup pour elle. Un frère. De son côté, Law s'attachait à la fille du Nord plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Au moins, il avait à coeur de protéger la princesse et cela rendait son travail beaucoup plus simple. Le brun savait pourtant que certains secrets devaient rester là où ils étaient, quand bien même il avait confiance...

Antonio était vraiment déprimé aujourd'hui. Il était de corvée de vaisselle, ce qui arrivait rarement mais toujours trop souvent à son goût. En plus, la répartition l'avait fait se retrouver dans une pièce toute petite, où il était tout seul. Sa sociabilité en prenait un coup, lui qui aimait bien discuter. En plus, il n'avait pu voir ni Saphir ni Crystal ni personne d'autre de sa connaissance. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne journée aujourd'hui, vivement qu'elle se termine. Voir la pile d'assiettes qui semblait ne jamais diminuer le décourageait. Il s'arma de courage et poursuivit sa tâche sans entrain. Même chantonner ne l'aidait pas.

" Je peux te parler un instant ? "

Il empêcha de justesse l'assiette en porcelaine de la fée aux perles qu'il tenait à la main de tomber. Cette voix lui avait fait peur parce qu'elle n'était pas inconnue. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas de sens de l'entendre ici, dans une petite cuisine perdue au cœur du palais de Baterilla. Avec autant de dignité que possible, il se retourna en direction de la porte, d'où venait la voix, et son cœur rata un battement. Pourquoi un chevalier était-il venu le trouver ici, à plus forte raison pour lui parler ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il garda son sang froid en apparence, même si son cerveau bouillonnait. Avec courage, il affronta le regard profond de son interlocuteur, le célèbre Mihawk.

"- Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, messire, je vous en prie, répondit-il poliment, essayant de cacher désespérément le fait qu'il était tendu.

\- Parler suffira. Tu m'intrigues depuis un moment... Antonio.

\- Merci d'avoir pris la peine de retenir mon prénom, chevalier. Cependant, je ne crois pas avoir quelque chose d'extraordinaire, suffisamment pour retenir votre attention. Je ne suis qu'un simple échanson, rien de très glorieux.

\- Ne te rabaisse pas. Aucun métier n'est plus glorieux qu'un autre, chacun a sa manière de livrer ses combats. Tu viens donc bien du Lion Blanc ?

\- C'est cela même. De Skypea, la capitale pour être précis.

\- J'y suis déjà allé une fois. C'est un bel endroit. Je me souviens particulièrement de la rue de la Milky Road, qui possédait les écuries royales.

\- Messire, c'est la rue où j'habitais avec ma mère pour ne rien vous cacher.

\- Drôle de coïncidence, déclara Mihawk, qui n'avait pas l'air surpris. Ta mère y travaillait ?

\- Oui, elle s'occupait des chevaux du roi justement. Elle adore son travail. Cela m'a permis d'obtenir un poste au palais. Nous n'étions pas riches mais heureux... Excusez moi, je m'égare. Ces détails ne doivent pas intéresser un chevalier.

\- Au contraire. Et ta mère, qui était-elle exactement ?

\- Ma mère se nommait Margaret. Peut-être l'avez vous vu lors de votre visite ? Elle est blonde, plutôt grande et elle sourit tout le temps. Enfin, s'en rappeler, ce n'est pas si simple...

\- Je l'ai déjà vu oui. Margaret, qui riait souvent et qui aimait dormir avec les chevaux même. J'ai déjà rencontré ta mère, Antonio. Je sais même qu'elle aime le thé à la châtaigne.

\- Oui... C'est vrai... Je ne... Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça ?

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu te voir. Je pense que tu as compris à présent, Antonio. Je me trompe ?

\- Vous êtes... Vous êtes... Mon père."

Le brun avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait sous lui et il ne savait plus quoi dire. Ce père si longtemps recherché était là, devant lui, et c'était le meilleur chevalier d'Oren. Cela semblait trop gros. Antonio avait effectivement la même couleur de cheveux que son géniteur mais aucune autre ressemblance pour le reste, à part éventuellement la morphologie, surtout au niveau du torse. Il n'avait hérité d'aucun talent à l'épée. Non, il ne savait pas comment réagir et le trancheur ne l'aidait pas du tout, restant à le fixer avec une douce mélancolie dans le regard. Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes.

"- Je suppose que tu dois me haïr, soupira Mihawk. Et tu n'aurais pas tort. Qui ne détesterait pas un père qui a abandonné sa mère et qui a donné naissance à un bâtard de surcroit ?

\- Non mais... Pourquoi ? fut tout ce que put articulé le plus jeune.

\- J'étais marié mais ce n'était qu'un mariage de raison, il n'y a jamais eu d'amour même si... Ma femme et moi nous entendons beaucoup mieux. J'ai voulu aller voir ailleurs et j'ai rencontré Margaret. Ta mère était une personne merveilleuse et nous nous sommes aimés quelques jours avant que je ne doive repartir. Elle ne m'en a pas voulu, elle m'a même remercié pour ces bons souvenirs. Et je n'avais jamais vu l'enfant que nous avions eu jusqu'à ce voyage vers Ardent.

\- Alors vous avez vraiment aimé ma mère ? Autant qu'elle vous a aimé ?

\- Je l'ai aimé, oui. Et désormais, je te considère comme mon fils, au même titre que Zoro. Bien sûr, rattraper le temps perdu serait inutile mais... Je tenais à ce que tu saches la vérité.

\- Merci... Zoro est donc mon demi-frère ?

\- Oui mais il n'est pas meilleur que toi. Zoro aussi est un bâtard. Simplement, sa mère ne pouvait pas le garder alors je l'ai élevé.

\- Si ma mère m'avait donné à vous... Vous...

\- Je t'aurais élevé aussi. Mais elle ne voulait pas se séparer de toi.

\- Dans ce cas... Qui est la mère de Zoro ?

\- Pour ton propre bien, il vaut mieux que tu restes dans l'ignorance, Antonio. "

L'échanson ne parvenait pas à se comprendre. Il aurait du en vouloir à Mihawk, il aurait du le détester et avoir envie de le frapper, de lui crier sa rage pour l'avoir laissé seul, lui et sa mère. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela en lui. Au contraire, il était reconnaissant au chevalier d'être venu lui dire la vérité car désormais, il savait d'où il venait. Le Trancheur n'était pas le genre de père à serrer un enfant dans ses bras mais son regard froid en apparence laissait transparaître une certaine douceur qui faisait du bien. Antonio était donc le fils de Mihawk le trancheur. Même s'il était un bâtard, c'était quelque chose dont il pouvait être fier car quelque part en lui, il devait y avoir le courage de son paternel. Il fut surpris de réagir si bien mais prit le parti de s'en contenter. Il avait sans doute mûrit.

Habituellement, partout où Garp allait, l'endroit devenait bruyant et un joyeux chaos y régnait. Pourtant, pas cette fois, c'était le calme qui avait vaincu. Le roi de Carm se trouvait actuellement dans une pièce du palais réservé à son royaume le temps de leur long séjour, avec pour toute compagnie celle de Sengoku, le roi des Sylves Dorées. Il soupira, songeant que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de discussion avec cette vieille connaissance. Dire qu'ils s'entendaient bien n'était pas représentatif de la réalité : tout le monde s'entendait bien avec Garp. Les considérer comme de vieux camarades, ayant passé leur enfance ensemble avant de se perdre de vue, voilà qui rendait un peu plus justice à la réalité. Les deux souverains se dévisageaient, attendant que l'autre parle, ce qui n'arrivait pas. Garp perdit vite patience.

"- Bon, Sengoku, tu vas finir par me dire de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

\- Je croyais que c'était toi qui avais lancé l'invitation, pour qu'on parle du bon vieux temps, grinça l'autre. Tu as la mémoire courte ?

\- Seulement parce que je voyais clairement que tu avais envie de parler. Quel est le problème ? Même si à mon avis, je sais déjà.

\- Puisque tu sais déjà, pourquoi je gaspillerais des mots pour le dire ?

\- Roger ! s'emporta Garp. Voilà ton éternel problème, non ?

\- Pas si fort, gronda l'autre roi. Les murs ont trop d'oreilles par ici !

\- Hum, ce n'est pas un secret que tu détestes le roi des rois, Sengoku.

\- J'essaie quand même de sauver les apparences si tu ne l'as pas remarqué. Tous mes efforts et ceux de mes fils pour rester polis, ce n'est pas du vent.

\- Je le sais, mon vieux. Simplement... Je n'ai jamais bien compris pourquoi tu en veux autant à Roger, demanda Garp en prenant un cookie.

\- Allons, c'est une vieille rancune, j'ai dû t'en parler, forcément.

\- Peut-être bien mais moi, j'ai oublié, forcément.

\- Et c'est un roi qui me dit ça. Bon, je suppose que tu sais comment le titre de roi des rois fonctionne ? Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

\- Il est possible qu'il me manque quelques subtilités.

\- Misère, fais un effort ! Bon en théorie, le titre de roi des rois ne revient pas seulement aux souverains d'Ardent. Un royaume est choisi à un moment, et tous les cent ans, le titre change de royaume selon un ordre bien précis. Brook aurait dû être le dernier roi des rois d'Ardent, étant donné qu'un siècle est passé depuis la nomination du premier.

\- Ha oui, et cela ne s'est pas fait car Roger possède un sacré charisme et des belles richesses, si bien que quand il a réclamé le poste, personne ne s'y est opposé... Sauf toi.

\- C'est moi qui devais devenir le nouveau roi des rois et mon fils Sakazuki après moi. L'honneur devait nous revenir, pas à lui. Jamais une excuse de sa part, rien. Et il sait que nous sommes contestataires, alors il ne nous aime pas spécialement.

\- Sengoku, ce n'est qu'un titre. Quelle importance ? Tu n'es pas plus pauvre ni moins méritant, quel besoin d'un nom qui a si peu de sens ?

\- Pour les alliances, ce nom a de l'importance. Tout le monde veut s'allier au roi des rois, personne ne veut d'un perdant. Tu le sais.

\- Je n'ai surtout pas de filles à t'offrir en alliance, toussa Garp.

\- Oh je l'avais remarqué. Je t'aime bien Garp mais tu as toujours été proche de Roger également. Il faudra choisir ton camp un jour.

\- La neutralité me va très bien. Tu as l'intention de déclencher une guerre ?

\- Non. Pas si je peux l'éviter. On ne dirait pas mais les tensions sont de plus en plus fortes. Je réclamais certaines choses en contre-partie, de l'argent pour n'avoir pas eu le titre de roi des rois. Roger a des dettes envers les Sylves Dorées.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'était que des promesses orales. Tu n'as aucun document pour le prouver, je sais ça mon vieux. Et il fallait te battre dès le début. Sans vouloir te vexer, ça va être compliqué...

\- Pas si je peux le faire chanter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et je le peux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Du dossier sur Roger... Cet homme ne cache rien à personne alors je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu pourrais trouver.

\- Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi il aurait été infidèle à sa femme une fois. La pauvre Rouge si elle l'apprenait... Et si c'était prouvé, le charisme en prendrait un sérieux coup. Notre cher roi des rois n'est pas Doflamingo ! " cracha-t-il en accentuant le titre.

Sengoku fixa son alter ego dans les yeux et remarqua quelque chose de très étrange. D'ordinaire joyeux, toute bonne humeur semblait avoir déserté le visage du roi de Carm. Aucun doute pour le souverain des Sylves Dorées, Garp savait quelque chose. Le père de Dragon connaissait en effet bien Roger et de ce fait, certains secrets étaient connus de lui. Des souvenirs qui faisaient mal revinrent à la surface. Une femme pleura puis sourit avant de s'effacer de sa mémoire. Il fallait être fort et parfois, le passé devait rester dans l'ombre, oublié de tous. Garp était bien décidé à empêcher une guerre s'il le pouvait. Le vieil homme était également prêt à empêcher des gens de souffrir pour rien et pour cela, il était prêt à se battre, sérieux comme jamais. On est roi ou on ne l'est pas.

Feinte à droite, taillade à gauche, un pas en arrière, saut, frappe brutale. Feinte à gauche, taillade à droite, deux pas en arrière, coup à la tête. Alana enchaînait sans cesse des séries de mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'elle les maîtrise par cœur. En soit, ce n'était pas un exercice très motivant car il devenait vite répétitif mais la présence de Zoro l'aidait. Le fait que le fils de Mihawk accepte de s'entraîner avec elle était un grand soutien pour la jeune femme. Il avait beaucoup de techniques à lui apprendre mais de son côté aussi Alana n'était pas en reste. Sa vie de chasse et braconnage lui avait appris des astuces utiles pour survivre mais de même pour se battre.

"- Tu as encore amélioré ton agilité, Alana, remarqua Zoro, très pragmatique. Par contre, niveau force, ça n'a pas l'air d'être tellement ça.

\- Même sans force, la vitesse peut me suffire. On ne peut pas être bon partout, il suffit de savoir compenser ses faiblesses, c'est tout.

\- Père a eut raison de te prendre pour écuyère. Tu pourrais bien devenir aussi forte que le chevalier Crystal l'éclair bleu si ça continue... Mais pas autant que moi quand même.

\- J'espère bien te surpasser, argua-t-elle avant de reprendre à voix plus basse. C'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu ? Que ce type là, Antonio, est ton demi-frère ?

\- Semblerait. C'est que m'a dit mon père. Il a l'air sympa comme gars donc ça ne me dérange pas. Au moins, on n'a pas la même mère, il a de la chance.

\- Tu n'aimes pas Perona ? Je croyais qu'il y avait un lien entre vous...

\- Alana, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire et tu sais que Perona n'est pas ma véritable mère. Je suis un bâtard.

\- Hum, ça me revient. Mais qui est ta vraie mère alors ?

\- Je préfère qu'on change de sujet, je n'aime pas trop en parler.

\- Louche tout ça ! Tu sais, mes parents n'étaient que des paysans et je n'en ai pas honte. Enfin, ils ne sont plus de ce monde maintenant... Ors, ta mère est toujours en vie.

\- Oui. Mais c'était une erreur. Si on connait la vérité, les choses iront très mal, se renfrogna-t-il. Changeons de sujet tout de suite.

\- Très bien, monsieur grognon. Tu veux parler de quoi ?

\- Parlons plutôt de tes touches, tête de nœuds. Haruta qu'il s'appelle non celui qui passe son temps à te tourner autour ?

\- Hé, comment tu sais ça toi ? s'énerva-t-elle, toute rouge.

\- Eh bien, c'est plutôt visible même pour un type comme moi... Alors ?

\- Alors rien du tout ! Ce gars ne m'intéresse pas ! Si c'est comme ça, on pourrait reparler de la fille avec laquelle tu as dansé au bal... Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Robin ! Une bien belle demoiselle d'Ardent que voilà !

\- Ta gueule Alana, tu parles trop. C'était juste pour avoir une cavalière.

\- Moi au moins, je suis restée seule et je n'ai pas eu honte, très cher tête d'algues.

\- Même pas le courage d'inviter quelqu'un, c'est pathétique !

\- Toujours moins pathétique que d'inviter quelqu'un pour la forme ! "

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler, poursuivant leur entraînement en même temps. On aurait dit que ces deux là ne s'entendaient pas mais c'était complètement faux. Leur relation conflictuelle avait une origine toute fraternelle et se moquer l'un de l'autre faisait partie de leurs activités favorites. Même si le royaume du Roc Sombre n'était pas au complet, avec le chevalier Mihawk, ils formaient un trio soudé, se protégeant les uns les autres.

Comme cela leur arrivait parfois, Crystal et Sasha mangeaient ensemble ce midi-là. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient finalement devenues amies à force de se fréquenter. Leurs caractères étaient pourtant bien opposés, Crystal étant une femme d'action quand Sasha faisait marcher sa tête mais elles se complétaient parfaitement sur bien des points. Ce qui les avait rapproché était la perte de leurs parents. Contre toute attente, la danseuse avait pu se confier à la guerrière sur sa mère, racontant sa tragique disparition et tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait. Ce n'était pas son genre de se confier ainsi mais l'éclair bleu l'avait écouté sans jugement, même avec des paroles réconfortantes. La brune décida qu'aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour d'écouter la femme chevalier.

"- Crystal, je t'ai parlé de ma mère. C'est à toi de me parler de ton père, maintenant.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Je suis sûre que si ! Alors, c'était un chevalier célèbre non ?

\- Oui, fit-elle, avec un petit sourire fier. Rien de moins que Yorki le Tonnerre.

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui, c'était un grand chevalier, le meilleur du Lion Blanc. Si j'en ai entendu parler, c'est qu'il devait être fort !

\- Pour sûr, c'est lui qui m'a appris toutes les bases de la chevalerie. Je l'adorais, c'était mon modèle et il n'y avait personne meilleur que lui. Mais...

\- Il a suivi le même chemin que ma mère, n'est ce pas ? Enfin, peut-être pas un accident comme elle mais je vois ce que tu veux dire.

\- C'était une maladie. Lui qui passait sa vie à défendre les autres il est mort dans un lit, misérablement. Le destin peut-être bien cruel.

\- Crystal, je suis sûre qu'il est fière de sa fille là où il est.

\- Je fais tout pour. Par rapport à toi, je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Ma mère est encore vivante dans le Nord tandis que toi, tu ignores qui est ton père.

\- Chacun son chemin. Au moins, j'ai de bons amis.

\- Moi aussi. Peu mais des personnes sur qui je peux compter. "

Le sourire qu'elle lança était discret mais le sens en était fort. Sasha se sentait privilégiée d'être proche d'une telle personne, dotée d'une telle force, capable d'en remonter même à de puissants soldats masculins. L'éclair bleu pensait la même chose de son côté. Sasha était dotée d'une grande intelligence et d'une gentillesse naturelle, on voyait clairement qu'elle ne se forçait pas. De plus, Crystal admirait ce talent pour la danse, qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire de son côté. Comme quoi, chacun peut admirer l'autre et envier ses qualités, à tous niveaux.

Borata fut surprise de voir Crocodile l'aborder alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui dans un couloir. Elle comptait juste le saluer puis retourner vaquer à ses occupations, qui consistaient principalement à arrondir ses fins de mois, maintenant que Doflamingo semblait peu se soucier d'elle. Bien que Crocodile était un proche confident et amant du roi, elle l'aimait bien car il avait toujours été gentil avec elle. En un sens, il l'avait même protégé parfois et elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante. Alors pourquoi s'avançait-il vers elle de sa démarche allongée, le regard grave ? Pourquoi sa main valide jouait-elle avec le crochet ? Cela ne lui disait rien de bon et elle resta sur la défensive.

"- Que se passe-t-il, Crocodile ? jeta-t-elle quand il arrivait à sa hauteur.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment te prendre par surprise toi.

\- Le métier de courtisane aide beaucoup en ce sens. Alors ?

\- Je venais simplement aux nouvelles. C'est vrai qu'entre toi et Doflamingo, c'est terminé ? Tu étais pourtant une de ses favorites.

\- Notre roi m'a fait comprendre que je ne lui plaisais plus. Je ne vais pas insister, Crocodile. Il sait ce qu'il veut et moi, je n'en fais pas partie.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il ne te veut plus, Borata ? insista-t-il soudainement.

\- Non, reconnut-elle, désarçonnée. Toi, tu le sais peut-être ?

\- La réponse est simple en soi. Tu n'as pas voulu lui faire d'enfants. Si tu avais accepté de porter son énième bâtard, tu serais restée dans ses bonnes grâces.

\- J'ai une conscience, Crocodile. Contrairement à toi et à d'autres, ça ne m'amuse plus de satisfaire un homme qui passe la plupart de son temps à nous rejeter comme de simples objets.

\- Pour certains, c'est un moyen de survivre. Cela dit, je respecte ton choix. Sache cependant que tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir loin de lui.

\- Si je ne l'intéresse plus, je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêcherait.

\- Pour la même raison que moi je ne peux pas le fuir.

\- La magie. Enfin, Crocodile, ton pouvoir à toi est intéressant. Tu contrôles un élément. De mon côté... J'ai juste le pouvoir de savoir si les gens me disent la vérité ou non.

\- Dans une cour royale, ce pouvoir vaut de l'or, tu le sais.

\- Certes. Mais pour l'instant, cela n'a pas trop d'importance à ses yeux.

\- Pour l'instant. Je t'aime bien Borata et c'est pour cela que je suis venue te prévenir. Tôt ou tard, il essaiera de te reprendre. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, il n'en sera que plus content. "

Là-dessus, le brun fit demi-tour, repartant vers les appartements de l'archipel de Sipango. Borata le regarda partir, songeant à son avertissement. Dans un sens, elle l'avait toujours su au fond d'elle-même. Les utilisateurs de magie étaient tellement rares, Doflamingo n'allait pas en perdre un à ses côtés, à aucun prix. Ses rêves de liberté, de partir pour un autre royaume revinrent. Rien ne l'empêcherait de s'enfuir, se promit-elle. Et Carm semblait une destination idéale, en tout point de vue.

Le prince Luffy dormait contre un arbre dans le petit jardin de la résidence où se trouvait la délégation de Carm et Norane le gardait. Quand il dormait, il semblait si paisible. Oublié le prince turbulent, on voyait un adolescent très beau, un grand calme sur le visage. La brune sourit en songeant que s'il faisait la même tête une fois éveillé, toutes les filles d'Oren tomberaient sous son charme. Peut-être même elle. Enfin, son type, c'était plutôt les chevaliers du genre Kidd le sanglant, à mille lieux du petit-fils de Garp. Un homme auquel elle ne pouvait pas prétendre sans connaître ses origines.

" Tu ressasses encore le passé, ma vieille. "

Passé dont elle ignorait tout, ce qui était encore plus ironique. S'éloignant un peu de Luffy, elle marcha jusqu'à une fontaine et se regarda dedans, détaillant avec précision son visage, ses cheveux, ses yeux, la moindre fossette, le moindre grain de beauté. Chaque détail compte quand on ne sait pas d'où on vient. Alors qu'elle s'attardait sur ses pupilles, le constat qu'avait fait la princesse Saphir avant son mariage lui revient en mémoire.

" Vos yeux ressemblent beaucoup à ceux du prince Ace. "

En se regardant dans l'eau, elle ne pouvait le nier. Le roi Garp lui avait dit qu'elle était née à Ardent. Se pouvait-il que... Non. Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir, les souverains d'Ardent n'avaient eu qu'un seul enfant. La lignée royale de Baterilla venait d'un mélange très différent au départ, la grande possibilité était donc qu'elle soit l'enfant de nobles de ce pays. Cela paraissait le plus crédible. Mais de qui ? En soit, elle n'avait pas croisé de gens lui ressemblant, le prince Ace mis à part. Le problème devenait chaque instant plus compliqué.

" Ou peut-être que je n'ai pas été assez attentive ! "

L'idée la frappa. Il fallait peut-être qu'elle examine plus attentivement les nobles d'Ardent, qu'elle prête plus attention aux ragots concernant les enfants bâtards. Il y en avait tellement que ce n'était pas une mince affaire et l'idée d'être une bâtarde n'avait rien de très plaisant mais elle ne pouvait pas changer ses origines. Une autre idée lui vint : Garp avait dit que l'histoire était douloureuse. Cela voudrait dire qu'un de ses parents était mort ? Pouvait-elle consulter le registre des décès de nobles ? Rien n'était moins sûre mais elle était bien décidée à mener sa petite enquête dans son coin. Tant de chemins s'offraient à elle que cela l'effrayait.

" Courage Norane. Tu finiras par trouver. Il le faut. "

La brune retourna s'asseoir auprès du prince Luffy, dont la poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, au rythme de sa respiration. Lui au moins, il savait d'où il venait la question ne se posait pas. Mais il n'avait jamais fait sentir à sa protectrice qu'il y avait une différence entre eux. Sa gentillesse l'entourait comme une aura de chaleur et malgré son statut de prince, il était la simplicité même. Norane remit une des mèches de cheveux du petit-fils de Garp en souriant. Elle continuerait de le protéger, quoiqu'il arrive. Luffy était comme un frère pour elle et Garp comme son propre grand-père. Ce n'était pas sa vraie famille bien sûr, c'était la famille qu'elle avait choisi de posséder.


	20. Cherche, tu trouveras

**Note de l'auteur :** Allez, je profite de ma semaine de vacances pour vos poster un petit chapitre corrigé. Plusieurs points de vue dedans qui font avancer les choses lentement mais surement. J'ai de moins en moins d'excuses pour poster régulièrement car je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre 31. Oui, au moins, j'ai le temps de voir venir mais quand même. Du coup, je vais essayer de vous proposer un chapitre plus régulièrement ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories, ça m'intéresse grandement ! A bientôt !

* * *

L'été s'était achevé pour faire place à l'automne mais pour quelqu'un venant du Nord, il n'y avait aucune différence, tant le climat était doux. Sasha s'était assise sur le toit d'une taverne, essayant de recoudre une de ses robes, celle violette en grande partie transparente, avec des sequins d'or de chaque côté. Il y avait une légère déchirure au niveau de la hanche, qui risquait de la gêner. Cependant, elle avait l'impression de n'arriver à rien. C'était sa mère qui était douée en couture, pas elle. Mais sa mère n'était plus. Il ne fallait plus y penser mais le souvenir revenait régulièrement, avec force. Déprimait-elle ? Dans le fond, elle se le demandait. Quand le résultat lui parut satisfaisant, elle arrêta immédiatement. Pas la peine de faire plus que nécessaire ! Sans grande précipitation, elle descendit du toit et entreprit de retourner vers le palais, afin d'être sûre que personne n'avait de mission à lui confier.

" - Tu te promènes, Sasha ? l'interpella une voix familière et amicale.

\- Pas vraiment, Law, sourit-elle, beaucoup plus à l'aise avec lui. Je me rendais au palais, après avoir réparer un habit de travail. Tu patrouilles je suppose ?

\- Pas du tout. Contrairement à toi, je me promènes vraiment. C'est si rare de pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut, même pour une heure.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, chevalier. Servir un roi n'a pas que des avantages.

\- Et toi, si tu avais du temps libre... Ou quand tu en as, que fais-tu ?

\- Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à danser quand je ne suis pas de service, rappela-t-elle. Pour le reste, oui... Si j'avais un peu de temps, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire.

\- Hum, tu ne veux pas en parler je suppose ?

\- Si. C'est juste que... Eh bien si j'avais du temps, je partirai à la recherche de mon véritable père. Si tant est qu'il soit toujours de ce monde.

\- Oh. Ta mère ne t'a jamais rien dit à son sujet ? Un indice ?

\- Pas vraiment, hélas. Il me semble que c'est quelqu'un de noble mais je ne peux même pas être certaine de ça. Tout à faire.

\- Ce n'est jamais simple de savoir. Mais on finit toujours par trouver d'où l'on vient.

\- Au moins, je connais ma mère, Margarita. Et toi ?

\- Ma mère se nommait Anna mais comme la tienne, elle n'est plus. Et concernant mon père biologique... Oui, j'ai eu le malheur de découvrir de qui il s'agit.

\- Le malheur ? Tu le connais alors ? Tu lui as déjà parlé ? Qui-est-ce ?

\- Cela ne servirait à rien que je te le dise. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je peux me vanter. Non, il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores. Sinon... Rien.

\- Oh, très bien, je respecte ton choix. Mais personnellement, j'aimerais bien connaître mes origines. S'il y a un chance que je revois mon père, je veux la saisir.

\- Je comprends. L'ignorance est peut-être plus dure que la connaissance, en un sens. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, je pourrais t'aider.

\- M'aider ? Non, Law, ne te sens pas obligé de faire ça.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé. Si je peux t'obtenir des indices, c'est mieux que rien non ?

\- Tu veux rire ? Tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente ? Je... Je ne mérite pas ton aide Law. Vraiment.

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est le devoir d'un chevalier d'aider les gens.

\- Il y a des gens qui ont bien plus besoin d'aide que moi.

\- Sasha, c'est toi que je veux aider. Point. "

Il la regarde avec son air de guerrier, froid, comme s'il la mettait au défi de refuser son offre ou de le contredire. Ce qu'elle n'avait plus aucune intention de faire. Les paroles du Loup venaient de la toucher, au delà des mots. Se pourrait-il que... Non, elle n'osait y croire, et pourtant... Elle le regarda alors et leurs yeux se fixèrent longuement, sans ciller. Pour eux, parler n'avait pas de sens en cet instant, ils pouvaient lire l'un en l'autre. La danseuse commença à tendre la main, quelques secondes, vers son bienfaiteur mais elle la retira. Quelle idiote d'espérer ! Law remarqua son geste ainsi que son arrêt et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Avec souplesse, il effectua une rotation, tournant le dos à la jeune femme.

"- Je dois retourner à la porte ouest, lâcha-t-il. On se revoit bientôt.

\- Surement. Law... J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas encore le moment, c'est tout.

\- Le moment ? Tu parles par énigme... Chevalier, explique toi plus clairement.

\- Un jour, Sasha, mais pas ici. Si j'apprends quoi que ce soit sur ton compte, je te transmettrais l'information. A plus tard.

\- Oui, à plus tard " souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas souple.

Elle avait la certitude que retenir son geste avait été une erreur. Si elle avait continué de tendre la main... L'aurait-il prise ? Surement. Avait-il des sentiments pour elle ? La jeune femme ne savait plus trop où elle en était à présent. L'aimait-elle ? L'aimait-il ? Tout cela s'embrouillait dans sa tête et plus elle y pensait, moins elle comprenait. En regardant le chevalier au loup s'éloigner, elle avait l'impression de le perdre un peu, malgré l'aide qu'il avait promis. Et pour une fois, au fond de son être, elle eut froid. Froid. Un sentiment peu courant à Ardent et qui lui déplaisait.

Chopper galopait au milieu des bois, plus rapide que n'importe quel cheval du royaume. La forêt était son domaine. Il slalomait entre les arbres et le prince Ace n'avait même pas besoin de le guider. Chopper connaissait par coeur le moindre chemin. Son cavalier pouvait donc se concentrer sur sa femme. La princesse Saphir se tenait contre lui, profitant de cette promenade sauvage qu'il lui offrait. Malgré l'automne, elle avait chaud. Non seulement par la présence de l'être aimé tout contre elle mais aussi parce qu'elle était habituée à des températures bien plus basses. Cette douceur automnale lui plaisait et avec son prince, rien ne pouvait aller mal.

"- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Parce que je suis heureuse, répliqua-t-elle, l'évidence même. Et le sourire est une réaction habituelle dans ce genre de situations, je crois.

\- C'est une bonne chose alors. Très très bonne chose.

\- Hum, tu me sembles bien optimiste d'un coup. Une raison ?

\- Je ne t'avais pas vu sourire avec autant de franchise depuis le tournoi... Enfin tu sais.

\- Oui. Tout le monde a le droit d'évoluer... Et de laisser le passé derrière.

\- Tu as fait tellement d'efforts, Saphir. C'est bien que tu ailles mieux. D'ailleurs... Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que... Enfin, que je sois un magicien ? Peu de gens le savent mais les gens se méfient souvent de ceux qui utilisent la magie.

\- Pas moi parce que... Disons que... J'ai mes propres pouvoirs.

\- Vraiment ? Voilà un grand secret ! Quel genre de pouvoir ?

\- Rien d'aussi grand que le feu. Juste un peu de prescience, comme ma mère. Et encore, pas vraiment clair. Si tu peux le garder pour toi.

\- Bien sûr. Tu as déjà prévu des choses ? Réellement ?

\- Oui, réalisa-t-elle. La mort de mon père. J'ai entendu en rêve la dernière phrase qu'il m'a dit... Mais je n'ai pas compris. Les visions ne sont jamais claires et j'en ai peu... Parfois, ce n'est que des impressions même. Pratiquement rien du tout.

\- Tu as déjà eu des visions concernant d'autres personnes ?

\- Oui... Sur... Toi, avoua-t-elle enfin, tremblante comme une feuille.

\- Et ce n'était pas bon, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il, faisant ralentir Chopper.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'avais l'impression qu'avec toi, je serais heureuse mais que je souffrirais. C'est pour cela que tu m'effrayais au départ.

\- Peut-être que la souffrance était liée à la mort de ton père ? fit-il en approchant son visage.

\- Possible " murmura-t-elle, répondant à son geste.

Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas cela. Au fond, cela lui paraissait trop simple. Surtout avec cet horrible rêve qui revenait sans cesse. Celui où elle se voyait galopant au milieu d'un océan de flammes, où un inconnu venait toujours la transpercer d'une flèche, déclarant le faire pour le bien du royaume. Puis, le chevalier Law arrivait, demandait à un interlocuteur non identifié s'il avait un coeur. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Autrefois, dans son rêve, son père lui disait que tout irait bien mais Kalgara n'était plus dans ses songes depuis sa mort. Cela lui faisait peur, de se dire qu'elle voyait le futur. Les propos d'Ace étaient rassurants mais c'était bien trop simple à son goût. Ils regagnèrent le château sans échanger la moindre parole. Personne ne les arrêta et ils purent même atteindre leurs appartements avec une rapidité surprenante, sans croiser beaucoup de monde. Saphir s'assit sur le grand lit tandis qu'Ace se servait un verre de vin rouge.

"- C'est quand même drôle, déclara soudain Ace. Il y a très peu de magiciens sur Oren... Et il faut que nos destins se croisent.

\- Le hasard... Tu connais d'autres magiciens ?

\- Un autre. Mais il m'a demandé de garder son identité secrète.

\- Très bien. Enfin, Tu peux plus utiliser la magie que moi, mon pouvoir est mineur.

\- Il compte quand même. Des visions, ce n'est pas rien.

\- Et tu sais que je ne mens pas ? Tu n'as pas eu l'air de douter, à aucun moment.

\- Je te fais confiance. Dans un couple, c'est normal. Notre mariage est peut-être de raison mais... Je t'aime Saphir, fit-il en posant son verre sur un guéridon et en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Moi aussi, Ace, murmura-t-elle en l'attirant vers elle. Je t'aime.

\- Si nous avions un enfant... Je me demande s'il hériterait de nos pouvoirs.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir " rit-elle et il lui sourit.

La suite se perdit dans un froissement de draps et une odeur de vin sucré.

Sa vie était devenue bien dangereuse mais Borata aimait cela. Cela rendait les choses excitantes, surtout que le danger venait de Doflamingo. Plus le risque était grand plus cela lui plaisait. Non pas qu'elle soit réellement intéressée par les aventures mais avoir un moyen de se venger, cela valait le coup. Depuis quelques temps, elle évitait soigneusement tout membre de l'archipel de Sipango, sauf peut-être Crocodile, une des rares personnes avec qui elle s'entendait encore bien car il pouvait la comprendre. En faite, c'était elle qui ne pouvait pas le comprendre car l'homme avait traversé de dures épreuves, lui ayant fait perdre une main et lui laissant une large cicatrice sur le visage. Quoi exactement, il ne l'avait jamais dit mais quand on lui demandait, son regard devenait froid.

" Surement à cause de Doflamingo ! " pesta-elle.

Elle n'en était pas certaine mais quelle différence ? En attendant, Borata se faufilait dans les rues de la basse ville, à la recherche de quelque chose. Non, pas quelque chose, quelqu'un de précis. Il devait y être, c'était sûr. La trentenaire franchit un petit marché qui essayait d'écouler de maigres récoltes de légumes et poursuivit dans une rue aux senteurs de forge. Dans ses oreilles résonnait la clameur du mensonge. Savoir si les gens mentent, c'était pratique... En revanche, elle était obligée de le percevoir pour la plus petite conversation et cela devenait insupportable parfois.

" Le pire, ce sont les menteurs capables de déguiser la vérité sans la fausser. "

Elle haïssait ce genre de personnes. Parfois, des gens mentaient mais en disant la vérité. Ils choisissaient simplement leurs mots avec soin, pour ne pas mentir mais ne pas faire étalage de ce qui était vrai. Dans ce cas, impossible de détecter le mensonge et le pouvoir de Borata devenait inutile. Doflamingo en était incapable, lui si franc et fourbe pourtant, mais dans d'autres royaumes... Elle n'en savait rien. Occupée à réfléchir à tout cela, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. L'homme lui faisait face, l'attendant et elle ne le remarqua qu'en se cognant contre lui.

"- Décidément, je vais finir par croire que me heurter est une de tes passions !

\- Désolée Killer. Il y a trop de conversations à suivre dans cette rue, je ne faisais plus attention au reste, avoua-t-elle sans grande conviction.

\- Espionne le jour, dame de compagnie la nuit, jeta-t-il, la fixant à travers son masque.

\- Dame de compagnie la nuit, ce n'est plus vraiment d'actualité.

\- Oui, c'est ta couverture en somme, Borata. Maigre cachette.

\- Et toi Killer ? Es-tu plus qu'un écuyer ? Avec ton masque, on peut se demander.

\- Personne n'apprécierait beaucoup de voir mon visage, je peux te l'assurer. Hum, l'écuyer se demande donc pourquoi on l'a fait venir ici.

\- Je rêve... Sérieusement ? Tu n'as pas compris ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Le mot que tu m'as envoyé disait " Retrouve moi quelque part dans la basse ville, vers le milieu de l'après-midi. J'ai besoin de te parler. " Voilà. C'est plutôt vague non ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas très perspicace à Carm... Et pourtant, c'est de ce royaume donc j'ai besoin.

\- Tu as besoin de Carm ? En quel honneur ? Nous n'irons pas spécialement à l'encontre de Sipango, tu sais. Si nous n'aimons pas le roi Doflamingo, c'est différent envers le prince Sabo...

\- Ce n'est pas dans ce sens là. Disons que, dans un certain temps, j'aimerai venir m'installer sur votre île et... Il y a quelque chose de particulier à accomplir ?

\- Pas vraiment, mis à part se faire par accepter par quelqu'un qui a un peu de poids. Tu tombes très bien, je suis bien vue à la cour royale.

\- Quel merveilleux hasard ! Dois-je en conclure que je suis acceptée ?

\- Une minute ! Pourquoi veux-tu venir t'installer chez nous ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire... Et si je reste au royaume de Sipango, je ne ferai pas long feu. Hum, cela ne te regarde pas vraiment, Killer. Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de me montrer ton visage ?

\- Si tu veux le voir, le voici. Je peux le montrer à quelqu'un que j'aime bien. "

Il enleva alors le masque et dans la pénombre de la ruelle, Borata le vit clairement, sans que cela l'effraie. Son visage était recouvert de cicatrices, si bien qu'on le distinguait à peine. Ce qui lui était arrivé elle n'en savait rien mais la seule chose qu'elle pensa, c'est qu'il avait de magnifiques yeux. Soudain, elle réalisa : il ne montrait son visage qu'aux gens qu'il aimait bien. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle n'avait jamais voulu s'impliquer autant avec lui. Vraiment ? Même dans sa propre pensé, elle percevait la teinte claire du mensonge.

" Encore partie pour la bibliothèque, Norane ? "

La brune se retourna pour faire face à Kidd. Qu'il soit déjà levé à cette heure de la matinée, c'était un exploit. Le sanglant était plutôt du genre à se coucher tard pour se lever tard, aimant la fête et la boisson. Norane dut prendre sur elle pour n'afficher aucune expression car le chevalier ne portait pas de haut, se moquant du fait que l'été n'était plus qu'un souvenir, et son torse s'affichait clairement à la vue de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait en admirer chaque muscle et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. De toute façon, tout le reste du monde le savait, que Norane était intéressée par Kidd... Sauf lui. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

"- Eh oui. Je dois surveiller le prince le reste de la journée alors je suis bien obligée de partir tôt si je veux avoir une chance de faire ce que je veux.

\- Ouais... Mais que vas-tu faire à la bibliothèque ? Tu y mettais rarement les pieds à Carm si je me rappelle bien.

\- Je suis flattée de voir que tu faisais autant attention à moi Kidd... Mais cette bibliothèque là est différente de celle de notre pays.

\- Vraiment ? En quoi exactement ? Des traités sur les armes ?

\- Non. Je... Hum, je regarde des livres de généalogie si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Ah, tu cherches encore d'où tu viens ? soupira-t-il.

\- Oui. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas la chance de connaître mes parents.

\- Et tu as vraiment besoin de ça pour avancer dans la vie ? Tu es assez forte pour te bâtir toute seule. Le passé risque d'être une entrave plus qu'autre chose.

\- Je veux savoir, lança-t-elle. C'est tout.

\- Déterminée, rit-il avec son sourire carnassier. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

\- Quand je saurais, je pourrais enfin avancer. Il me manque cette pièce dans mon puzzle pour être complète. Tu ne peux sans doute pas comprendre.

\- Un peu quand même. Dans ce cas, quand tu seras entière, on se reverra surement.

\- On se reverra ? rougit-elle avant de se reprendre. En quel honneur ?

\- Tu verras bien, se moqua-t-il. Tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir écuyère ?

\- Pas depuis que je protège le prince Luffy. Cette occupation me suffit bien.

\- Pourtant, tu ferais un aussi bon travail que Sanji ou Killer, crois moi.

\- De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas servir mon chevalier préféré, soupira-t-elle avant de le regretter. Enfin, je suis très bien avec le prince.

\- Peut-on savoir qui est ton chevalier préféré ? Un nom ?

\- Certainement pas toi ! " fut tout ce qu'elle put dire avant de partir en courant.

Elle se traita d'idiote tout le long du chemin. Maintenant, Kidd allait savoir. Mais peut-être avait-il un intérêt pour elle ? Depuis quelques jours, il semblait faire plus attention à elle, la croiser plus souvent. Bah, ce n'était sans doute que son imagination. Elle continua son chemin vers la bibliothèque de Baterilla, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait appris dans les livres de généalogies royales. Pas grand chose au final. Simplement que les bâtards étaient plus nombreux que ce qu'elle pensait et cela l'effrayait. Pouvait-elle être la bâtarde d'un riche seigneur ? Non, elle ne voulait pas. La seule chose qu'elle avait noté à Ardent, c'était qu'au moment de sa naissance, une branche de nobles s'était éteinte. Voilà tout. Coïncidence ou non ? Cela voulait tout dire et rien dire en même temps.

" Le dernier membre de cette lignée se nommait Juri Taiga. "

Il y avait même un portrait dans le livre, celui d'une belle femme aux longs cheveux, exactement comme les siens. Sur l'ouvrage, la femme souriait avec compassion. Norane ne croyait pourtant pas à ce genre d'intuition. En réalité, cela lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. Cette Juri... avait-elle un lien avec sa famille ? Ses pensées tourbillonnaient. Au final, elle n'avait pas avancé, même après de nombreuses matinées de recherche. Elle n'était même pas arrivée à la bibliothèque qu'elle tomba sur Sanji. Le garçon avait l'air essoufflé et visiblement, c'était elle qu'il cherchait.

"- Bonjour Sanji, salua-t-elle poliment. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je te cherchais, Norane. J'ai un message pour toi de la part de Garp.

\- Oh ? Très bien, je t'écoute, déclara-t-elle, en croisant les bras.

\- Il te demande d'arrêter d'aller à la bibliothèque.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je... Je ne fais rien de mal là-bas !

\- Désolé Norane, je ne fais que répéter ce qu'on m'a dit. Si tu veux plus d'informations, il va te falloir parler avec notre roi. Pourquoi allais-tu à la bibliothèque ?

\- Je cherchais... Des indices sur une chose importante, expliqua-t-elle vaguement.

\- Alors... Peut-être qu'il ne faut pas qu'on voit que tu fais des recherches là-dessus ? suggéra-t-il. Je n'en sais strictement rien, c'est la seule explication que je vois. Désolé.

\- Hum, ta proposition a du sens. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Sanji !

\- De rien. Oh, si, j'ai une autre idée, Norane. Mais je crois que je préfère encore la première.

\- Au point où on en est, dis toujours. Tu as une bonne intuition.

\- Le roi Garp veut que tu arrêtes tes recherches parce que tu pourrais découvrir quelque chose de dangereux. "

Norane ne savait plus où elle en était à présent. Retrouver son passé, elle s'y raccrochait fermement, et voilà qu'on le lui enlevait. Elle allait voir son souverain et lui demander des explications. Si elle l'aimait comme un grand-père, la brune ne le comprenait plus.

Nojiko apportait une corbeille de fruits sur la terrasse, à destination d'Edward le géant et sa femme, White Bay. Voir le couple ensemble la faisait toujours un peu souffrir. Elle aimait beaucoup son mari Genzo pourtant mais elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'attirant en ce noble seigneur. Son côté chaleureux, pas épris du pouvoir du tout. Elle s'était laissée séduire il y a des années et de cette union était né Haruta. Edward n'avait jamais oublié qu'il était le père de cet enfant et lui faisait parvenir des petits présents de temps à autre, au même titre que son autre enfant bâtard. Seulement, il privilégiait clairement ses enfants légitimes et pour Nojiko, il l'avait peu revue en privé. Ce qui l'attristait un peu. Elle devait pourtant s'estimer heureuse, que Genzo ait accepté d'élever cet enfant qui n'était pas de lui. Quand elle s'approcha de la terrasse, la voix grave d'Edward parvint à ses oreilles, ainsi qu'une autre, qui n'était pas le timbre impérieux de White Bay. De son mieux, elle se cacha et découvrit à qui appartenait la douce voix féminine : Olivia, l'historienne qui avait charmé le géant avant elle. La jalousie l'envahie. Que pouvait avoir à se dire ce duo ? L'espionnage n'était pas son genre mais elle voulait savoir.

"- Un tête à tête ici, c'est un peu risqué non ? chuchota Olivia, un regard rieur dévisageant le géant sans aucun sentiment d'infériorité.

\- Tu as toujours eu le goût du danger non ? Traîtresse !

\- Oh, je pourrais en dire autant de toi, mon cher Edward...

\- Sauf que malheureusement, c'est moi qui ait la meilleure place dans la société.

\- Dois-tu me refaire ce petit numéro à chacune de nos rencontres ? s'amusa-t-elle, ce qui fit enrager Nojiko à l'idée qu'ils se soient revus souvent car cela n'avait pas été le cas pour elle.

\- J'ai mes habitudes, tu devrais le savoir. Hum, sais-tu que j'ai eu du mal à tenir White Bay à l'écart ? Tout cela pour te voir !

\- J'en suis très honorée, seigneur. Tant d'efforts pour ma personne, alors que vous auriez aussi pu voir Nojiko. Vous l'aimez aussi ?

\- C'est différent. Elle est mariée, contrairement à toi.

\- Et je suis bien heureuse de ne pas m'être liée à un homme, même si je l'aime. La liberté est un don que je ne veux pas perdre, seigneur.

\- Gurararara, tu es peut-être bien une sage femme ! J'aurais peut-être dû ne jamais épouser White Bay, juste avoir des enfants d'elle. Comment va mon fils à ce propos ?

\- Très bien, seigneur. Izou grandit admirablement bien, comme vous avez pu le voir. Ce n'est sans doute pas le chevalier que vous auriez voulu mais...

\- Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, chacun à sa place. Sa demi-soeur lui ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs. Tu n'as jamais voulu me dire qui était le père.

\- Cela ne te ferait pas plaisir de savoir que je vise plus jeune...

\- Mais je le savais déjà ! Bah, je finirais par trouver le nom ! Et j'ai vu qu'Haruta, mon autre enfant illégitime, avait l'air de suivre sa route aussi.

\- Il tient beaucoup de toi, pour sa vitalité, sourit Olivia et Nojiko fut heureuse qu'on reconnaisse les qualités de son fils, sa fierté.

\- On dit que tous mes enfants ont ça. Le tien, celui de Nojiko, les trois officiels.

\- Cinq fils, on dit que c'est un bon présage. Pour ma part, c'est juste une règle machiste.

\- Gurarara, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. De toute façon, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour l'avenir de mes enfants. Ils s'en sortiront tous, surtout Marco !

\- Capitaine des chevaliers du royaume d'Ardent, ce n'est pas rien.

\- Et ce n'est pas fini. Pour lui, si méritant, je veux le meilleur.

\- Pour cela, il faudrait qu'il épouse une princesse. Aucune autre promotion ne peut rivaliser !

\- Justement, j'y compte bien ! Garde cela pour toi, Olivia car je n'en ai parlé à personne mais je compte bien faire des propositions à d'autres royaumes.

\- Qui donc ? Le choix me semble assez limité pour ton fils ainé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je ferai en sorte qu'on se rappelle de lui. Il me remplie de fierté chaque jour que les dieux font, je veux qu'il soit récompensé.

\- Tu t'es toujours beaucoup préoccupé de lui, seigneur. Ne crains-tu pas qu'il subisse trop de pression de ta part ?

\- Je fais en sorte que non. De même que j'aimerais ne pas faire de favoritisme entre lui et mes autres fils...

\- Tu sembles songeur, Edward, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. On dirait qu'un problème se pose à toi. Tu pourrais m'en parler, tu sais.

\- Les problèmes des hauts placés. Le fait de craindre pour la vie des gens qu'on aime.

\- Une menace pèse sur nous ? " demanda l'historienne, feignant l'innocence.

Il l'attira contre lui et lui coupa purement et simplement la parole. Nojiko n'eut jamais le courage d'apporter son plateau de fruits et s'enfuit sans un bruit. Elle en avait entendu assez. Pendant un moment, elle éviterait soigneusement de se trouver auprès d'Edward le géant. Elle tâcherait aussi de ne pas croiser le chemin de Marco, ce chevalier a la vie si parfaite, si protégé, si aimé. En cet instant, Nojiko n'avait qu'une envie : retourner auprès de son cher Haruta et le serrer dans ses bras, pour lui montrer que quelqu'un au monde l'aimait plus que tout. Oui, cela paraissait une bonne idée.

Crystal était assise sur un tabouret de la cuisine, croquant négligemment une pomme. Antonio s'activait autour d'elle car il était de corvées de plonge et il ne devait pas traîner. L'éclair bleu lui avait bien proposé son aide mais il avait refusé qu'elle fasse son travail. La jeune femme le regardait donc s'esquinter à la tâche. Elle aurait préféré qu'ils aient une conversation dans une situation plus détendue mais cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué de trouver des moments de calme. Le brun croulait sous le travail tandis qu'elle avait de plus en plus de responsabilité en tant que chevalier car on lui faisait de plus en plus confiance. Pour les deux natifs du Lion Blanc, il fallait donc créer des moments et celui de la plonge en valait bien un autre. Ils avaient à parler de toute façon.

"- Quand même, j'aimerais pas faire ce boulot, rappela pour la énième fois Crystal.

\- Je trouve ça plus tranquille et sécurisant qu'être chevalier, personnellement.

\- Bon, ne nous éloignons pas du sujet. Tu m'as dit que tu as retrouvé ton père !

\- Oui. Maintenant, je sais qui c'est... Mais ça ne changera rien à ma vie.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est quand même important de savoir d'où on vient non ? Enfin, j'imagine que si je ne connaissais pas mes parents, je les chercherais.

\- Mon père ne m'aidera jamais à rien. Il m'a dit qui il était et c'est déjà bien. Je n'en attends pas plus de lui. Il n'est même pas d'Ardent ni du Lion Blanc.

\- Très bien... Mais ça ne me dit pas qui c'est.

\- Ah, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Non sinon, je ne te poserais pas la question, Antonio !

\- Eh bien, c'est un chevalier du Roc Sombre. Le Trancheur, Mihawk. "

Cela surprit Crystal. Elle qui pensait que la chevalerie était dans les gènes, sa théorie venait de tomber en morceaux, littéralement. Antonio n'avait rien d'un chevalier alors que son père était le meilleur duelliste d'Oren. Les ressemblances même étaient faibles, à part les cheveux. Clairement, le garçon avait hérité de sa mère. Si, il y avait un autre point commun : cette détermination dans le regard, qu'Antonio avait parfois et qui rappelait Mihawk dans ses grands moments. Pour le reste, néant.

"- C'est surprenant, admit-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Carrément pas logique oui. On n'a rien en commun, soupira-t-il.

\- Et alors ? Vous êtes tous les deux bruns, c'est un début.

\- Certes. Mais il est chevalier, connu sur tout le continent, réputé sans peur et sans reproche... Tandis que je ne suis qu'un type bon à récurer des casseroles.

\- Hé, je croyais que tu aimais ton travail, Antonio !

\- Oui, je ne le déteste pas. C'est juste que... Parfois...

\- Toi aussi tu aimerais bien accomplir quelque chose de grandiose.

\- Sauf que je n'en suis pas capable, Crystal.

\- C'était donc ça. Tu as bien hérité des gènes de ton père.

\- Sauf que lui, il applique ce genre de choses. Tu l'as vu avec une épée.

\- Peut-être qu'il te faut simplement un peu plus de temps ? Ou que tu feras les choses à ta manière ? Il y a d'autres façons d'être héroïque que la chevalerie.

\- C'est ironique de la part d'un chevalier ! rit-il. Je suppose que je voudrais montrer au monde que je suis capable de faire quelque chose pour lui... Mais le monde peut attendre !

\- Sache seulement une chose Antonio. Moi, tu n'auras jamais rien à me prouver. "

Le brun la regarda alors, en quête d'un signe. Elle lui souriait avec gentillesse... Avec amitié. Il en était certain maintenant, Crystal n'avait pour lui qu'une profonde et immense amitié. Cela le désespérait car il aurait voulu plus. Il l'aimait tellement et depuis qu'il s'en était rendu compte, le sentiment ne cessait de grandir. Peut-être que quelque chose finirait par exploser à force, comme son coeur. Comment se satisfaire d'amitié quand on soupira après l'amour ? Non, c'est impossible. C'est comme donner à manger à quelqu'un qui a soif. Antonio lui rendit quand même son sourire. Elle n'y était pour rien dans le fond, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il l'aimait. Pas vraiment.

Fuir. Normalement, c'était devant elle qu'on fuyait. Du temps où elle braconnait dans la forêt, Alana avait traqué maintes proies qui couraient au loin si elles percevaient la présence de la chasseuse. Même de gros animaux elle avait réussi à leur faire craindre sa puissance. Ici, les forêts du Roc Sombre semblaient bien lointaines et dans les dédales de pierres d'Ardent, c'était elle la proie. Une proie d'un tout autre genre certes, mais dans le fond, cela ne changeait pas grand chose. Alana devait fuir, cela seul importait. Fuir encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter.

" Bordel, il va finir par me lâcher ? " grinçait-elle.

Son poursuivant n'abandonnait jamais et plus le temps passait, moins elle le comprenait. Haruta passait son temps à la poursuivre, sans relâche, sans jamais s'ennuyer. Le problème, c'était la raison de cette poursuite. L'amour ? Oui, c'est ce quelle avait cru au départ mais visiblement, il n'en était rien. Alana avait réussi à discuter avec Izou qui, comme elle l'avait compris, était le demi-frère d'Haruta le plus raisonnable et le plus abordable qu'elle pouvait trouver.

"- Hum, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, quoi qu'un peu, avait-elle lancé, sans réelle politesse. Mais votre demi-frère... Haruta... Il compte me suivre encore ?

\- Il est encore après toi, vraiment ? Et il t'a dit quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Simplement qu'il voulait à tout prix devenir mon ami. C'est un plan drague ?

\- Pas vraiment non, soupira Izou. Haruta est vraiment innocent alors il est probable qu'il veuille simplement devenir ton ami.

\- D'accord. Mais pourquoi s'acharner dans ce cas là ?

\- Il est obstiné. Quand il veut quelque chose, il se donnera à fond pour l'obtenir, même si c'est l'amitié de quelqu'un. Il a ce mode de fonctionnement... Désolé.

\- Attends... tu es en train de me dire que...

\- Oui, tu as bien compris, Alana. Si tu ne veux pas de lui en ami, tu vas devoir fuir encore longtemps. Probablement jusqu'à ce que tu quittes Baterilla. "

La fuite avait donc repris. Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier, car elle ne pouvait pas se réfugier derrière Mihawk, occupé par une rencontre avec d'autres chevaliers. Même Zoro ne pouvait pas l'aider car il avait un rendez-vous. Un entraînement avait-il dit mais Alana était persuadé qu'il allait voir Robin. Elle avait beau être plus vieille que lui, il était clairement attiré. Cette idée la fit rire mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'amuser plus. Haruta avait retrouvé sa trace.

" Eh, Alana ! Attends-moi ! "

Ni une ni deux, elle sauta dans la ruelle adjacente, courant littéralement. Comment allait-elle le semer, lui qui s'accrochait comme une bernique à son rocher ? Elle traversa plusieurs petites rues, prenant soin de ne pas prendre une trajectoire droite. Elle atterrit finalement dans une rue marchande, bondée de monde à cette heure là. Pile ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se glissa entre les marchands, contourna les étales. Si quelqu'un l'avait observé, il se serait dit qu'elle se compliquait bien la vie en changeant sans cesse de chemin comme elle le faisait. Le pire ? Il la suivait encore. Une idée lui vint. Elle fit semblant de tenir une trajectoire droite puis se jeta dans une ruelle avec prestance et sauta dans un carton qui se trouvait là par chance. Demeurant immobile, elle vit Haruta passer devant elle, courant avec agilité.

" Alana ! Hey, où es-tu passée ? Reviens, Alana ! "

Il continua dans la ruelle et disparut à l'angle. L'écuyère attendit un long moment avant de quitter sa cachette. Elle voulait être totalement sûre. Une heure passa finalement avant qu'elle ne quitte son abri. Fuir n'était pas la bonne solution mais qu'avait-elle de plus à dire à ce jeune homme ? Pas grand chose. La demoiselle décida qu'il faudrait qu'elle mette les choses au clair une prochaine fois, plutôt que de seulement chercher à mettre de la distance avec son poursuivant. Oui, Alana se montrerait violente si la situation l'exigeait mais elle lui ferait bien comprendre le message.

" Raaah, les mecs, je vous jure ! " râla-t-elle en regagnant les quartiers de son mentor.

Très loin de l'agitation d'Ardent, le royaume du Désert Argenté avait retrouvé ses habitudes depuis le retour de son souverain. Cependant, il n'était pas si tranquille que cela. Les paris allaient bon train et pour une fois, cela ne concernait pas les tromperies d'Hancock, ni même la reine en général. Bon, en y regardant bien, si, il y avait un lien avec la femme à la beauté fatale. Un de ses bâtards, Cavendish l'étalon blanc, bataillait avec Kyros l'insoumis pour obtenir la main de la princesse Rebecca depuis des jours. Alors forcément, dans le royaume, on ne parlait que de cela, même si le conflit était supposé être secret. Ce genre de choses finit toujours par remonter à la surface.

"- Vous croyez que le chevalier Cavendish va épouser Rebecca ? demandait-on sur les marchés. Ce serait une belle union de deux jeunes personnes !

\- Avec un père comme Kyros, la princesse ne risque pas de se retrouver marier s'il n'est pas d'accord ! Après tout, c'est un bâtard d'Hancock ! "

Le mari de Scarlet n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce jeune prétentieux s'emparer de son enfant. Certes, Rebecca l'aimait et cela ne comptait pas pour rien mais... Non, il n'en voulait pas. Un bâtard d'Hancock en gendre ? L'idée le répugnait. Certes, on n'est pas responsable des fautes de ses parents et le père de Cavendish, en la personne d'Hawkins, était tout à fait respectable. Mais le fils d'Hancock quand même... Non. Cavendish allait surement revenir le voir et il s'était installé sur la terrasse, en compagnie du roi Riku, venu lui apporter des conseils.

"- Kyros, tu devrais peut-être lui laisser un peu de liberté non ?

\- Pour qu'elle finisse avec un bâtard d'Hancock ? Roi Riku, sauf votre respect...

\- C'est bon, chevalier. Cavendish a déjà prouvé qu'il ressemblait plus à son père qu'à sa mère. Scarlet, tout comme moi, n'y voyait aucun inconvénient parce que... Eh bien, Rebecca est amoureuse de lui et il est d'assez haut lignage pour que cela se fasse. Quand bien même il est un bâtard, sa réputation en tant qu'étalon blanc n'est plus à faire. Où est le problème ?

\- Le problème, c'est moi tout simplement. Je... C'est ma petite fille, mon seul et unique enfant. Je sais bien que même s'il est le bâtard de notre reine, Cavendish est quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que le seul trouble-fête ici, c'est moi...

\- Laisser partir un enfant, ce n'est jamais simple Kyros. Mais je vois qu'aujourd'hui, ma chère Scarlet est heureuse avec toi et c'est ce que je veux. Son bonheur. Toi aussi tu ne veux que de la joie pour ta petite Rebecca et c'est normal.

\- Merci roi Riku, je crois que je sais ce que je dois faire à présent.

\- Veux-tu que je fasse venir Cavendish ? demanda le souverain.

\- Oui s'il vous plaît. Nous devons parler et très sérieusement. "

Le roi Riku claqua alors des doigts et comme par magie, Cavendish fut présent. Il était impeccablement vêtu, resplendissant, un véritable rêve de demoiselle comme on disait dans le désert Argenté. Kyros le dévisagea, prêt à avoir une discussion avec lui quand il vit que près de son beau-père, Rebecca était là. Pourquoi sa fille devait-elle assister à cela ? Le roi Riku avait dû prévoir le coup. Maintenant, le chevalier n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Il fallait faire face. Par chance, il excellait dans ce domaine. Une joute verbale, ce n'est pas si différente d'un duel à l'épée. Pas tout à fait quand même.

"- Prince Kyros, commença le blond, cachant son arrogance de son mieux.

\- Je suis un chevalier, Cavendish de l'étalon blanc. Pas un prince.

\- Excusez moi, j'ai dû confondre les rangs, rétorqua-t-il, ne pouvant retenir son sarcasme.

\- Tu es toujours sûr de toi, Cavendish ? l'interrompit-il. Tu veux toujours la main de ma chère et sublime fille Rebecca ?

\- Papa, tu n'es pas obligée, rougit la demoiselle.

\- Oui, messire. Je l'aime, maintenant et pour toujours.

\- C'est une promesse dangereuse que tu me fais là, si facile à briser.

\- Mais elle est vraie, s'exclama Rebecca. Je le sais car moi aussi je l'aime !

\- Rebecca... Hum, Cavendish, pourquoi te donnerais-je la main de ma fille ?

\- Parce que je l'aime sincèrement. Mon lignage devrait compter aussi mais pas à vos yeux, je le sais, ni même ma richesse ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

\- Cavendish..., murmura la princesse, tenant la main de son grand-père.

\- C'était une belle réponse. Maintenant à moi de te faire la mienne.

\- Je suis prêt, assura le blond, tendu au possible.

\- Alors hum, commença Kyros, créant un immense blanc dans la conversation pendant plusieurs minutes insoutenables. Rends la heureuse !

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclamèrent les deux amoureux et le roi Riku.

\- Ne me faites pas regretter cela ! " s'exclama le chevalier en s'éloignant, son beau-père sur ses talons, curieux de comprendre si le changement d'avis venait vraiment de lui.

L'étalon blanc s'approcha de la demoiselle et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire avec une sincérité qui faisait chaud au coeur. Enfin après tant d'aventures, ils pouvaient être ensemble. Pour eux, l'avenir promettait d'être beau. Dès le lendemain, on annonça les fiançailles du chevalier et de la princesse Rebecca, pour le plus grand bonheur des citoyens. Enfin il se passait quelque chose au Désert Argenté et un événement heureux ! En revanche, Kyros n'était pas prêt pour le mariage. Vraiment pas.


	21. Bonne nouvelle

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme promis, le nouveau chapitre arrive vite ! J'ai du temps pour corriger et assez d'avance dans l'écriture, donc je ne vais pas vous faire patienter pour rien, chers lecteurs ! J'attends avec impatience votre avis sur la grande nouvelle qui apparait ici et qui va bousculer le quotidien de Baterilla, mais pas seulement. Les pièces du puzzle se rejoignent !

* * *

Quelque part, les cloches sonnaient. Avec beaucoup d'insistance, elles carillonnaient et laissaient une douce mélodie flotter dans l'air. Tout le monde se demandait pour quelle raison on les faisait sonner ainsi car il n'y avait pas de fête particulière en ce frais jour de début d'hiver. Des rumeurs circulèrent pendant plusieurs heures avant que la vérité n'éclate enfin, répandant le bonheur dans toute la ville de Baterilla. Le prince Ace et la princesse Saphir allaient être parents. Le royaume d'Ardent allait avoir un hériter ou une héritière. Il y avait de quoi faire la fête. Dans les rues, le bonheur était palpable.  
Cela peut sembler bizarre, qu'un événement royal affecte autant le peuple mais pour dire la vérité, cela montrait à quel point les souverains d'Ardent étaient populaires. Un grand événement au palais était une source de joie partagée par tous. Dans les rues, on accrochait des fleurs d'hiver aux fenêtres, des grandes bannières flottaient sur les murs ainsi que des guirlandes, les boulangers offraient des petits gâteaux à tout le monde et le vin coulait à flot. Les réjouissances du mariage princier n'avaient pas été plus importantes.  
Le roi Roger courait partout, donnant sans cesse des discours publics où il clamait sa joie d'être grand-père. Plus que jamais, il jouait de son charme. Si cela faisait rire certains, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Un petit-fils pour ce grand homme, c'était un héritier de plus pour Ardent et tout le monde était loin de vouloir du bien à ce royaume. Les apparences étaient sauves mais aucun dirigeant ne s'y trompait.

" Je vais être grand-père ! C'est merveilleux ! "

Saphir ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au roi Roger, devant son enthousiasme débordant et sincère. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu tendue. Sa main se posait sans cesse sur son ventre, où elle sentait à peine une vibration pour le moment. Cette nouvelle situation, l'attention et les espoirs qu'on plaçait en elle, tout ceci la rendait nerveuse. Le stress était supportable car il y avait beaucoup de joie. Elle allait être maman. Le prince Ace était le père de l'enfant. Tout allait parfaitement bien.

"- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Saphir ? demanda Rouge.

\- Hum ? Oh non, je vous remercie, majesté. Tout va très bien.

\- N'hésite pas. Attendre un enfant, ce n'est pas évident et ces messieurs ne le comprennent pas toujours. Je te soutiendrai, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- C'est très gentil. Je n'ai aucun problème pour le moment. Vraiment.

\- Tu imagines, Rouge ? s'exclama Roger, sautillant presque. Je vais être grand-père !

\- Oui, j'imagine très bien, mon cher, soupira-t-elle. Tu es bien agité.

\- Saphir, je te remercie de me donner un enfant, fit le roi en la serrant dans ses bras. C'est un merveilleux cadeau que tu me fais là.

\- Je suis honorée de vous faire autant plaisir, mon roi.

\- Père, tu veux bien la laisser souffler un peu ? bougonna Ace.

\- Ha ha, tu es jaloux de ne pas avoir plus d'attention, mon fils ?

\- Mais bien sûr, père. Bien sûr, soupira le prince. Viens Saphir, allons dans un endroit où tu auras un petit peu plus d'air !

\- Ah, il prend soin de sa femme, il est mignon.

\- Papa ! s'énerva le brun, prenant la princesse par le bras et l'entraînant à l'extérieur.

\- Haha, ce gosse est vraiment impayable !

\- Mon roi, rit Rouge en essayant de demeurer sérieuse. Tu n'aurais pas dû lui parler ainsi devant Saphir. Sa fierté a dû en prendre un coup.

\- Il n'est encore que prince alors je profite, chérie. Quand il deviendra roi des rois, les choses changeront drastiquement, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Sauf qu'il ne sera jamais roi des rois, déclara Rouge. Après toi, ce sera au tour de Sakazuki ou de Sengoku s'il est encore vivant. Tu ne dois ta place qu'à ta popularité, tu le sais.

\- Ah oui ! Tu sais que si Sengoku avait réclamé officiellement sa place, je la lui aurais donné ?

\- Oui, je le sais. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris des choses par Garp.

\- Le roi des Sylves Dorées fait encore des siennes, c'est ça ?

\- Pire que ça, Roger. Il fait des recherches sur... La seule chose qui pourrait te discréditer aux yeux du peuple, si tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

\- Oh mais aucun risque qu'il le découvre. Ce secret est trop bien gardé. Même mon fidèle Edward n'est pas dans la confidence. Il n'y a que toi, moi et Garp.

\- Je pense pourtant qu'il y a un risque que cela se sache.

\- Rouge, je suis persuadé que tu t'inquiète pour rien. Détends toi. "

Roger ne put pourtant chasser le doute qui venait de s'insinuer dans ses pensés. Avec sa femme il se rendit sur le balcon et observa son fils et sa belle fille, s'amusant dans les jardins. L'enthousiasme de son futur statut de grand-père n'était pas douché et il sourit avec une extrême bienveillance. Il allait annoncer à tout Oren qu'un héritier de la famille Gold allait voir le jour. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. C'était vraiment une belle journée et rien ne devait la gâcher, surtout pas pour les deux jeunes parents. Ces deux derniers s'étaient installés sur un banc de pierre. Si le prince s'était couvert d'un long manteau, la princesse ne portait qu'une fine robe. Le froid demeurait son élément.

"- Tu ne risques pas d'attraper du mal, Saphir ?

\- Je suis une lionne du Nord, je n'ai pas peur d'une petite brise fraîche.

\- Je l'oublie parfois. Avec mon père qui me porte un peu sur les nerfs...

\- Cela montre qu'il t'aime bien. Je suis heureuse de me sentir autant entourée.

\- Bah, c'est normal. C'est quand même l'héritier d'Ardent que nous attendons !

\- Ou bien l'héritière, sourit Saphir en posant une main sur son ventre.

\- Pour ça, on le saura dans quelques mois ! Si les choses restent calmes...

\- Comment ça si les choses restent calmes ?

\- Non, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Je deviens parano, haha. "

Pourtant, elle n'était pas naïve et vit clairement que le prince semblait tendu. S'il la croyait ignorante des conflits politiques, il se trompait bien. Saphir savait que de nombreuses tensions existaient. Elle décida de l'oublier un moment et de se concentrer sur la petite vie qui s'éveillait en elle. Une bonne nouvelle. Son père aurait été si heureux s'il avait vécu.

Bien vite, le roi Roger répandit la nouvelle dans tout le royaume ainsi qu'à l'étranger. Que ce soit dans le royaume d'Ardent, ou bien dans les autres pays, chacun eut sa propre réaction, sa propre raison d'être heureux ou au contraire, de craindre l'annonce d'un nouvel héritier pour Roger. Voici un petit tour d'horizon des diverses réactions, des grands rois ayant du pouvoir à certains serviteurs de Baterilla, dont l'avis compte quand même dans notre histoire.

Antonio regardait Crystal s'agiter sans savoir quoi faire. L'éclair bleu ne cessait de tourner en rond, de faire les cent pas en râlant et en marmonnant plein de mots plutôt violents mais sans grande cohérence. Le brun savait très bien pourquoi elle était ainsi et il voulait la faire relativiser. C'était peine perdu et pourtant, cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il y travaillait. S'il croyait connaître la fille de Yorki, il fallait croire qu'il avait sous-estimé l'animosité de la jeune femme pour Ace. Beaucoup sous-estimé.

"- Ah mais comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? L'enfoiré !

\- Crystal, ne parle pas comme ça du prince ! Tu devrais plutôt être contente pour lui et Saphir. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Pas du tout. Enfin Antonio, tu ne réalises pas ?

\- Réaliser quoi ? demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

\- Saphir attend un enfant ! Du prince Ace ! Et tu as vu comme il est idiot !? Pauvre Saphir, son enfant risque d'hériter des qualités du père !

\- Tu dis ça simplement parce que tu n'aimes pas le prince Ace.

\- Je ne l'aime pas mais mon jugement demeure totalement objectif, Antonio ! Ose me dire le contraire ! Ah pauvre Saphir et on ne peut rien faire pour l'aider ! "

Le bâtard de Mihawk soupira. Crystal accusait le coup de l'annonce, après tout, Saphir était comme une soeur pour elle. Même si elle n'aimait pas le prince Ace, il fallait espérer qu'elle finisse par accepter l'annonce. Le temps finirait bien par arranger les choses.

Au contraire de Crystal, Sasha était très heureuse pour le couple princier. Avoir un enfant, cela concrétisait leur relation. Certes, ils ne s'étaient pas choisis au départ, mais maintenant, pour les servir chaque jour et bien les connaître, la brune voyait le lien qui s'établissait entre eux. Elle accrochait des grandes banderoles sur les murs du palais, aidant le personnel débordé par l'annonce. Le roi Roger voulait faire les choses en grand et que le monde entier le sache. Au moins, on savait qu'il était vraiment heureux. C'était en terminant de fixer le drapeau de Baterilla sur la façade ouest que la danseuse croisa le chevalier Law, patrouillant à cheval.

"- Alors Law, la ville est tranquille ?

\- Pour le moment mais ce soir, je n'y compte pas.

\- C'est vrai que tout le monde va faire la fête avec l'annoncer de Roger.

\- Ils devraient attendre la naissance. Je veux dire, Saphir pourrait avoir des problèmes durant sa grossesse. Je ne le lui souhaite pas mais ce serait dommage de se réjouir pour rien.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais essayons de rester positif.

\- Oui. Ah, au fait, je n'ai rien trouvé, déclara-t-il en repartant.

\- Rien trouvé sur quoi ? s'étonna la brune.

\- Rien trouvé sur ton passé. J'ai quand même cherché un peu."

Alors il tenait sa promesse. Cela fit sourire Sasha et elle se dit qu'elle avait encore une autre raison de se montrer heureuse ce soir, car on ferait surement appel à ses services. Ardent n'était qu'un pays de fêtes et cela valait mieux que la guerre. La danseuse décida qu'elle ferait des recherches de son côté sur Law. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que lui à connaître son passé. Peut-être qu'elle ne lui en parlerait jamais mais elle voulait savoir. Pourquoi ? Elle hésitait encore sur la réponse.

" Ah, ils vont avoir un enfant ? C'est bien pour eux mais je m'en fiche !"

C'était exactement ce qu'avait répondu Alana à Zoro quand il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Déjà, elle était vexée de ne pas l'avoir su avant lui, car le bâtard de Mihawk était toujours le dernier au courant de tout. En plus, vraiment, elle s'en moquait. Qu'une famille royale ou une autre attende un enfant, tant que cela ne concernait pas des gens qu'elle connaissait directement, cela ne lui faisait absolument rien. Elle ne connaissait ni Saphir ni Ace, quand bien même ils lui semblaient plutôt sympathiques. Enfin, le plus important était qu'elle ne comprenait pas les gens qui souhaitaient avoir un enfant. Un bébé, ça pleure, il faut tout le temps s'en occuper, c'est pénible. Qu'est ce que les gens y trouvent ? Ne trouvant pas de réponse, elle avait interrogé son maître.

" Tu comprendras un jour " lui avait dit mystérieusement Mihawk.

Ce qui, pour elle, revenait à un : tu ne comprendras jamais. Tant pis, elle avait bien mieux à faire que de s'inquiéter de son hypothétique descendance. Tiens, par exemple, fuir Haruta. C'était lassant mais cela devenait presque un petit jeu. La fuite n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle, de même que la discrétion et la dissimulation. Baterilla, elle la connaissait comme sa poche. Cependant, cela ne pouvait plus durer et elle décida de mettre au point un plan pour dissuader à jamais son agresseur à l'adorable sourire de continuer à la suivre. Et qu'on ne croit pas qu'elle l'aimait bien ! Alana détestait ce repoussant personnage, empli de naïveté et de gentillesse. Vraiment.

En apprenant la nouvelle, Borata ne changea absolument pas le programme de sa journée. Cela ne changeait pas grand chose pour elle, qu'une naissance soit prévue ou non. Pour son royaume... non, pour l'archipel de Sipango, cela devait changer des choses sur le plan politique mais elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, ce que cette annonce, d'une façon ou d'une autre, faisait enrager Doflamingo ou contrariait ses plans. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi mais elle espérait fortement qu'elle oubliait un point important concernant le roi blond.

" Il ne s'intéresse qu'à ses propres enfants. Et encore, les bâtards, ça dépend. "

Doflamingo accordait plus ou moins d'importance aux siens, selon son humeur et selon leurs actions. Des six qu'elle connaissait, aucun ne pouvait s'estimer heureux de sa condition. Et il y avait ce mystérieux septième. C'était sur lui que Borata enquêtait actuellement. Son but ultime était de découvrir son identité, pour avoir un point d'avance sur le roi de l'archipel, puisque visiblement, ce bâtard là l'intéressait. Elle se maudissait de ne pas se rappeler d'un indice sur son identité. La femme avait l'impression de passer à côté d'un point important, une phrase qu'il lui aurait dit et qui pourrait constituer un indice pour retrouver cet enfant tant convoité.

" Pour qu'il le désire à ce point là, il doit avoir de la valeur. "

Elle cherchait donc parmi les chevaliers qui avaient des origines bâtardes ou inconnues. Même en se concentrant sur Ardent, car elle se souvenait de ce détail. Borata se renseignait également auprès des bordels, auprès de femmes pauvres aussi. Son enquête était longue. Alors se soucier de la grossesse de la princesse du Lion Blanc... enfin princesse d'Ardent à présent ? Non, vraiment, elle avait d'autres tâches plus urgentes qui la concernaient.

En dépit de l'interdiction du roi, Norane passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, prenant garde à ne pas se faire voir. La tête plongée dans les livres, ce fut un miracle qu'elle apprenant que la princesse Saphir était enceinte et ce ne fut que parce qu'elle croisa Kidd par hasard. Eustass Kidd, encore lui tiens ! La brune trouvait qu'elle le croisait bien souvent en ce moment, comme s'il la suivait. Peut-être que c'était elle qui le suivait en réalité ? La question méritait d'être posée. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle le croisa dans la rue et il lui lança la nouvelle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'ignorait.

"- Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est bien pour eux, répondit-elle, contente pour le prince Ace qu'elle connaissait quand même un peu.

\- Un môme de plus à naître dans ce monde, quoi. Il sait pas ce qui l'attend !

\- Si les gens font la fête maintenant, je n'ose pas imaginer quand ils seront si c'est un garçon ou une fille. Et la naissance sera du niveau du mariage...

\- Le moindre prétexte pour faire la fête est bon héhé ! Et tu devrais t'amuser un peu plus au lieu de faire tes recherches, ma jolie !

\- Ah oui ? Mais c'est important pour moi, monsieur le sanglant !

\- Dans ce cas je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tu ne dois plus le faire. J'ai entendu Garp parler avec Dadan et il disait qu'il aurait bientôt une discussion avec toi.

\- Vraiment ? Il va enfin tout me dire alors !

\- Peut-être ! Et allez, viens boire un verre avec nous tous !"

C'est ainsi que Norane se retrouva en compagnie des chevaliers de Carm, passant une soirée très agréable. Elle resta beaucoup en compagnie de Sanji avec qui elle échangeait des potins sur les couples du royaume, par exemple la possibilité d'infidélité entre Kinemon et Ivankov. Kidd darda un regard enflammé sur elle toute la soirée et l'invita même à danser une fois. La jeune femme supposa que c'était l'alcool qui entraînait cet effet là chez le chevalier. Dans le fond, elle espérait autre chose.

Au loin, les réactions ne se faisaient pas attendre non plus. Du côté du Lion Blanc, la nouvelle avait été accueillie avec joie car Saphir était toujours leur princesse. Wiper n'avait cessé de grommeler, faisant écho à la pensé de Crystal et il répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que si le fils de Roger faisait du mal à sa soeur, il referait la route vers Baterilla en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Musse avait réussi à l'apaiser, lui montrant qu'il valait mieux être heureux pour leur cadette. Cependant, l'absence de Kalgara avait refroidi le nord, sans mauvais jeux de mots, et si on fit une petite fête pour l'événement, ce ne fut pas extraordinaire du côté royal.

Du côté du royaume de la fée aux perles, qui était rentré chez lui depuis un moment, la nouvelle ne fit pas beaucoup de vagues, toujours sans mauvais jeux de mots. Le roi Neptune répondit par un message de pur politesse mais sans plus, car il était dans le fond toujours vexé que le roi des rois n'ait pas voulu de sa fille pour princesse d'Ardent. La fée aux perles était dans une période de reconstruction des ponts de la ville ainsi que de construction de navires pour répondre à la commande de Roger. Personne n'avait le temps de chômer ici. Pour le reste de l'histoire, il faut noter que ce royaume sera bien laissé de côté et qu'il n'aura qu'un rôle secondaire dans les événements à venir.

Les dirigeants des Sylves Dorées étaient toujours présents à Ardent et ils accueillirent la nouvelle avec une politesse froide. Tout le monde savait que leur rivalité avec Ardent ne leur faisait pas apprécier la future naissance d'un héritier pour ce royaume mais ils avaient la décence de le cacher. Sengoku poussa même l'hypocrisie jusqu'à lancer des paris pour savoir si ce serait un garçon ou une fille, voire même sur le prénom. Roger aurait bien aimé les voir repartir chez eux aussi vite que possible mais visiblement, ce royaume central d'Oren avait décidé de profiter encore un peu de l'hospitalité du Sud.

La réaction fut complètement différente à Carm, toujours présent à Baterilla aussi. Comme le roi Garp était ami avec Roger, il ne manqua pas d'aller le féliciter en personne, allant même féliciter le prince et la princesse. Sa bonne humeur ne le quitta jamais et elle faisait du bien. On voyait qu'il était sincère, clairement. Tous les chevaliers de Carm firent la fête le soir, se joignant aux clameurs de la ville et apportant leur propre frénésie. Certains trouvèrent que Carm perdait de sa neutralité et les regards se rivèrent sur chacun des membres de ce pays. Existait-il une alliance Carm/Ardent ? Pourtant, en réalité, ce n'était vraiment qu'une joie sincère, sans arrière pensée.

Le désert Argenté n'eut pas spécialement le temps de se réjouir particulièrement de cette annonce. Cela ne les dérangeait pas mais pour dire la vérité, il leur fallait organiser les fiançailles officielles de Cavendish et Rebecca, ce qui demandait déjà beaucoup de travail. Dans sa grande bonté, le roi Riku envoya un message touchant à son homologue d'Ardent, lui expliquant ce qu'était la joie d'être grand-père, qu'il connaissait déjà très bien avec sa petite Rebecca. La reine Hancock se préoccupa seulement de savoir si c'était un bâtard ou non. Chacun ses priorités ! Riku se demandait quand même pourquoi il avait accepté d'épouser cette femme. En tout cas, ce pays n'avait rien contre une descendance de Roger. Vivant plutôt dans son coin avec sa culture, les événements extérieurs ne l'embêtaient pas beaucoup.

Encore présent à Ardent pour une durée indéterminée, la réaction de l'archipel de Sipango fut très hétérogène. D'un côté, il y avait le prince Sabo qui était heureux comme tout pour son ami Ace et était allé directement auprès des futurs parents pour les couvrir de félicitations. Il avait même obtenu le droit d'être le parrain, car il était comme un frère pour Ace et Saphir l'appréciait bien. Le roi Doflamingo présenta ses hommages à Roger mais il semblait profondément déçu de la tournure des événements. Pas d'histoire de tromperies, comme c'était plat ! Et puis, peut-être que cet être pas encore né pouvait le gêner d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Il se penchait sur la question.

Bien au chaud sur leur île au nord, le royaume du Roc Sombre se serait en temps normal montré ravi d'apprendre une prochaine naissance à Ardent. Cependant, la mort de la petite Kuina pesait encore sur toutes les consciences et le peuple de ce pays avait du mal à se réjouir, à l'image de leur roi. Rayleigh envoya une lettre polie mais ne put faire mieux, essayant pourtant de mettre un peu plus d'amitié dans ses mots. Il s'en révéla incapable et réalisa qu'il avait toujours de la rancune contre Roger. Les choses avaient changé entre eux. Leur relation d'antan pourrait-elle se rétablir ? Il nourrissait de nombreux doutes et le froid de l'hiver n'améliorait pas son humeur.

Sans aucun doute, Ardent était le royaume où la nouvelle avait fait le plus bouger les foules, ce qui était tout à fait logique. Edward avait aidé Roger à organisé les festivités, en lui communiquant toute son énergie et en lui montrant clairement qu'il était heureux pour lui. Roger n'aurait jamais réussi à gérer son royaume aussi bien sans l'aide du géant et il lui en était profondément reconnaissant de même qu'à Marco qui les épaulait avec efficacité. Le capitaine de la garde accomplissait son travail mieux que quiconque et il avait trouvé le temps pour aller féliciter le jeune couple. Encore une fois, les choses allaient parfaitement bien à Ardent et les habitants étaient encore à la fête. Cependant, dans les rues de cette ville du Sud, une petite histoire se passa ce soir là, sur laquelle nous devons retenir notre attention...  
Izou se promenait dans les rues. Promener n'est pas exactement le mot, c'était plutôt l'impression qu'il donnait. En réalité, il se dirigeait vers un but bien précis. Le jeune homme trouvait que cette soirée de fête était idéale pour l'accomplir. Ses pas le menèrent dans la rue du Cours d'Argent, une petite rue réputée pour ses fontaines fleuries et ses échoppes à la propreté irréprochable. Le genre d'endroit parfait pour un rendez-vous et c'était son cas. Il allait rencontrer quelqu'un. Izou se fraya un chemin dans la foule, bien dense à certains endroits et la retrouva enfin, à l'écart, par chance. Elle était assise sur une fontaine couverte de roses d'hiver, d'un rouge pourpre saisissant. Selon le bâtard d'Edward le géant, il ne manquait plus que la neige et comme pour répondre à sa prière, une fine pellicule blanche tomba du ciel avec grâce et douceur. C'était un endroit parfait pour une rencontre amoureuse. Bien trop parfait pour deux bâtards en vérité.

"- Ah te voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle, secouant sa longue chevelure blonde. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais !

\- Je suis désolée Domino. Je ne pensais pas que la foule me ralentirait autant.

\- La prévoyance te manque parfois ! " rit-elle.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Izou avait commencé à courtiser la jeune femme. Au départ, il avait cru que ce serait impossible entre eux, car sa grâce la faisait paraître d'un statut plus élevé. En réalité, ils étaient dans la même galère. Des bâtards, tous les deux. Lui était le fils illégitime d'Edward le géant, tandis que Domino était la bâtarde du roi Doflamingo, dont elle avait hérité le chevelure blonde et de Sady, une dame des Sylves Dorées. Un homme d'Ardent et une femme des Sylves Dorées. Ennemis théoriques mais pour eux, les camps n'importaient pas. Le fait que la délégation du roi Sengoku reste plusieurs mois à Baterilla, cela avait considérablement aidé le fils d'Olivia pour se rapprocher de la demoiselle. Au départ insensible, Domino avait fini par s'intéresser à ses charmes de courtisan. Ce soir, c'était le moment de vérité pour le jeune homme.

"- Domino... Tu sais pourquoi je suis là n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et toi, tu sais aussi pourquoi je suis là Izou ?

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu acceptes sans que j'ai rien demandé ?

\- Je suis une bâtarde. Je n'attends pas qu'on demande. Je prends ce que je peux. Si mon royal père m'a appris quelque chose d'utile, c'est cela.

\- Le mien m'en a appris d'autres. "

Izou la prit par la taille et avança son visage vers elle avec une grâce infinie. Domino se laissa faire. Désirer un courtisan, cela comptait de nombreux bons points et elle le découvrait. Elle qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à la vie, voilà qu'elle trouvait quelque chose qu'elle voulait garder. Pendant un moment, ces deux êtres oublièrent leur condition, que le monde entier leur agiterait toujours sous le nez. Pendant un moment, dans ce jour heureux pour le pays d'Ardent, ils n'étaient plus que deux amoureux qui n'avaient d'autre désir que celui de ne jamais se séparer.


	22. On s'arrange

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello ! Officiellement, je suis en vacances mais j'ai encore des dossiers à finir et aussi les partiels de janvier à préparer. Comme les fêtes, c'est toujours le moment où la famille vient, c'est aussi chaud d'avoir un moment à soit pour écrire, je ne vous le cache pas ! Dans ce chapitre, on retrouve donc une vue rapide sur les personnages et des révélations importantes sur le passé de Norane ! J'attends votre avis avec impatience ! De mon côté, il me reste quatre chapitres à écrire pour avoir fini ce projet... Du coup, j'ai moins d'excuses pour ne pas poster régulièrement donc n'hésitez pas à me réclamer vos chapitres, vous avez bien le droit et puis... C'est noël ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Norane inspira profondément. Ça y est, c'était le grand moment. Garp l'avait convoqué pour enfin lui avouer tout son passé. Si la joie de savoir la vérité était bien là, une peur irrationnelle l'avait envahie également. Au final, avait-elle vraiment envie de savoir ? La brune se ressaisit : bien évidemment qu'elle voulait savoir, même si c'était dur à entendre. Elle n'allait pas renoncer si près du but ! La jeune femme se trouvait assise, en compagnie du roi, dans un petit salon. Il n'y avait absolument personne d'autre sur les lieux. Se faire accueillir seule par le roi était un très grand honneur, quand bien même il s'agissait du gentil souverain de Carm. Pour le moment, elle ne goûtait pas tellement ce genre d'honneur.

"- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu saches, répéta encore une fois Garp, qui n'arrivait visiblement pas à commencer son récit.

\- Oui, roi Garp, répondit-elle patiemment. S'il vous plait. J'ai besoin de la vérité.

\- Besoin, ça, je ne sais pas. Mais si tu me le demandes... Humph... Par où commencer ?

\- Par le début sans doute, grand roi. Il doit bien y avoir un début.

\- Tout a commencé il y a quelques temps, à Baterilla. J'étais un roi un peu plus jeune à l'époque mais déjà, j'étais très ami avec le jeune Roger, qui attendait un fils. Le prince Ace, comme tu peux t'en douter. Tout le royaume était en effervescence, d'autant que le précédent roi, Brook, a abdiqué car il pensait que son fils remplirait ce rôle royal mieux que lui.

\- Je connais l'histoire. Mais quel rapport avec moi ?

\- J'y viens. En ce temps-là, j'avais une autre amie à la cours. C'était une dame de haut lignage qui vient d'une lignée que tu ne peux pas connaître car…

\- S'agit-il de Juri Taiga ? demanda soudainement la demoiselle.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ? manqua de s'étrangler Garp, les pupilles dilatées.

\- Eh bien, j'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque, avoua-t-elle.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne pourrais pas rester sans rien faire, soupira-t-il. Effectivement, Juri Taiga était mon amie, de même qu'elle était l'amie de Roger et de Rouge.

\- Qu'avait-elle de si particulier cette femme ?

\- Oh, c'était une battante et une dame très libre. Jamais elle ne se maria. Cependant, sa famille rivalisait de malchance et elle en était la dernière représentante. Pourtant, malgré ce statut, elle se refusait à prendre un mari car elle n'avait jamais croisé d'homme qui lui plaise. Roger et moi l'apprécions pour cette liberté d'esprit, ce caractère puissant. Rouge, quant à elle, chérissait Juri comme une amie précieuse, peut-être même comme une sœur.

\- Elle était drôlement appréciée, s'étonna Norane.

\- Elle avait un bon caractère, un côté aventurière et savait se battre aussi bien qu'un soldat. Comment deux rois comme nous aurions pu la détester ? Juri était la noblesse dans toute sa splendeur. Comme tu peux t'en douter, tout n'est pas resté si rose…

\- Étant donné qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde, je suppose, oui. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Un jour, elle est tombée gravement malade. Pas la maladie qui te cloue au lit d'un seul coup, oh non. Plutôt la maladie qui te fait mourir à petit feu, sur une durée très longue. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de la soigner et pourtant, nous avons tout essayé.

\- C'est terrible, trembla Norane, qui avait peur de la suite.

\- Oh oui. Sa vitalité demeurait mais dans ses yeux, il n'y avait plus sa bonne humeur, ni la joie dont elle avait toujours fait preuve. Ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide qui attendait la mort.

\- Garp… Cette Juri Taiga… C'est ma mère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu as compris, sourit-il avec tristesse. C'est ta mère.

\- Mais alors… Qui est mon père ?

\- C'est la partie délicate de l'histoire. Comme tu le sais, Juri ne voulait pas se marier. Pourtant, paradoxalement, elle souhaitait de tout son cœur avoir un enfant. En apprenant qu'elle n'avait plus longtemps à vivre, cette envie a été décuplée, mais elle ne voulait pas coucher avec le premier venu. Juri avait trop de fierté pour cela.

\- Comment-a-t-elle fait alors ? Une adoption ?

\- Non, non, tu es bien sa fille. Cependant, nous nous sommes réunis tous les quatre, Juri, Rouge, Roger et moi, et nous sommes finalement parvenus à une solution. Juri t'attendait, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Sa grossesse a été cachée cependant et pour que personne ne découvre ce qui s'était passé, je l'ai emmené à Carm avec moi. C'est là que tu es née et qu'elle est morte, quelques jours après ta naissance. La suite, tu la connais. Je t'ai élevé comme ma propre fille, avec un statut moindre tout de même. Aucun mystère.

\- Donc ma mère est morte, répéta Norane, plus calmement qu'elle ne le pensait. Cependant, ça ne me dit toujours pas qui est mon père.

\- Hum, c'est la partie la plus terrible de l'histoire, fit le roi de Carm en se raclant la gorge. Je ne sais même pas comment te le dire. Tu ne vas pas aimer.

\- Peu importe que j'aime ou pas ! s'emporta la brune. Je viens d'apprendre que je n'ai plus de mère, n'est-ce pas déjà assez horrible ? En quoi ce père peut-il être pire ?

\- Parce que tu le connais, ma belle » répondit Garp avec douceur.

Le ventre de Norane se tordait violemment et elle avait une furieuse envie de fuir. Plusieurs scénarios s'enchaînaient dans son esprit, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Peut-être valait-il mieux s'arrêter là. Après tout, elle en savait assez non ? Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. La brune secoua la tête. Non. Elle n'en savait pas assez. L'identité de son père était là, à portée de main. Même si c'était dur, il fallait qu'elle sache. Norane inspira profondément et plongea son regard dans celui de Garp. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, si effrayé et si mal à l'aise. Le roi semblait sincèrement peiné pour elle. Norane laissa un calme profond l'envahir, essaya d'être aussi détendue que possible. Au final, c'était presque comme si elle regardait la scène d'un point de vue extérieur. Comme si elle n'était pas elle-même.

« - Je suis prête, mon roi. La vérité ne m'affectera pas.

\- Comme j'aimerais que ce soit vrai, Norane Taiga. Tu as hérité du courage de ta mère mais ce n'est plus du courage qu'il faut pour cela.

\- J'y arriverais. Je n'ai pas le choix, souverain, Garp. C'est mon histoire.

\- J'aurais aimé ne pas être le conteur. Comme je l'ai dit, Juri ne voulait pas se marier, ni coucher avec le premier venu pour avoir un enfant. Cependant, pour tomber enceinte, il n'y a pas 36 solutions. Il fallait bien qu'elle ait un homme dans sa vie. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un homme de confiance, un homme qu'elle apprécierait. Et dans les personnes proches, il y avait peu de choix…

\- Non, murmura Norane, refusant d'y croire. Ce n'est pas…

\- C'est le roi Roger qui a accompli cette mission, articula avec une infinie tristesse Garp. Il avait l'accord de Rouge bien entendu. Personne, mis à part moi, n'est au courant car cela ne pouvait pas être ébruité. Voilà tout l'histoire.

\- Le roi… Le roi Roger… Le roi des rois… Est mon père ?

\- Oui. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à admettre mais c'est la vérité.

\- Alors, je suis une bâtarde ? Comme tant d'autres ?

\- Le terme de bâtardise ne va pas ici. C'est plus compliqué que… »

Norane ne le laissa jamais finir. Le calme qu'elle s'était imposée vola brutalement en éclat. Son père était Roger, le roi des rois. Peut-être ne savait-il même pas qui elle était ? Peut-être l'avait-il oublié, comme il avait surement oublié Juri pour s'occuper uniquement de son fils légitime ? Des larmes de rage coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme. La vérité était atroce et dans le fond, elle s'en voulut de l'avoir demandé. Garp l'avait prévenu.

« - Pourquoi ne jamais me l'avoir dit avant ? Que je n'étais qu'une bâtarde ?

\- Tu n'es pas une bâtarde, Norane. Et c'est moi qui n'y arrivais pas. J'aimais beaucoup Juri et je ne voulais pas… Te faire de mal. C'est moi qui ne pouvais pas.

\- Est-ce que Roger sait qui je suis ?

\- Il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Je lui ai dit, il y a longtemps. Il valait mieux qu'il n'ait aucun lien avec toi. En tant que bâtarde de Roger, tes prétentions au trône de Baterilla, quoique maigres, auraient pu attirer des fauteurs de trouble, voire des gens voulant ta mort.

\- Alors, il n'en avait rien à faire de ma mère ? Je n'étais là que pour satisfaire le désir d'une femme qui allait mourir… Et lui, il n'a pas pris ses responsabilités après ? Il n'était que...

\- Norane, calme-toi. Pour des raisons politiques, il était impossible que…

\- Je me moque de la politique ! Moi je voulais l'amour d'un parent et cet égoiste m'a privé de ça. Il a délaissé jusqu'au souvenir de ma mère. Je le hais, je vous hais tous !

\- Norane, ça suffit ! s'énerva Garp, tandis que la demoiselle se levait de son siège pour quitter la pièce en courant. Ah, maudite gosse ! »

Le roi retourna à ses affaires. Il se sentait mieux d'avoir dit ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur mais cela l'attristait pour Norane. Son côté pragmatique prit finalement le dessus. Il n'avait rien fait de mal puisque c'était la demande de la jeune femme. De toute façon, elle était jeune et s'en remettrait, quelqu'un viendrait l'aider à se sortir de là. Garp sourit avec franchise. Mieux, il savait même exactement qui allait l'aider à s'en sortir.

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Norane s'était cachée sur le toit d'une taverne derrière une grande cheminée. Cet endroit la rassurait. En y repensant, elle songea qu'elle avait été profondément injuste avec son souverain. Il n'avait fait que lui dire la vérité et concernant la politique, elle savait qu'il avait raison, même si cela lui coutait de l'admettre. De plus, dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'amour en étant enfant était un mensonge. Garp lui avait offert l'amour d'un grand-père, voire d'un père et avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne manque jamais de rien. Il aurait pu être son père d'ailleurs. Peut-être que cela aurait été mieux. Peut-être qu'ainsi, elle n'aurait pas été si en colère. Hélas...

Celui vers qui sa haine devait aller, c'était Roger. Bien sûr, dans le fond, elle comprenait toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi mais elle lui en voulait de l'avoir ignoré de la sorte, de ne pas être consciente de son existence. Cela lui faisait mal, horriblement. Le sobriquet de bâtard revint à son esprit et elle pleura de nouveau. Ce statut était vraiment bien difficile à porter, on se sentait souillé dans toute la profondeur de son être. Ses pensées étaient tellement occupées à la malédiction de Roger qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'une autre personne arrivait.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais à chialer là, toi ?

\- Kidd ? sursauta-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers rapide du bras, sachant que cela ne camouflerait pas ses yeux rouges. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait quand tu serais entière non ? Et si j'ai bien utilisé mes informations, tu es au courant de ton passé désormais…

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, le rabroua-t-elle, avant de la regretter.

\- Si tu me le dis, tu penses bien que je ne vais pas partir. Alors, c'était si terrible que ça ?

\- Je suis une bâtarde, Kidd. Ma mère est morte et mon père…, commença-t-elle, avant que des larmes ne remplissent ses yeux et qu'elle ne puisse continuer.

\- Eh ben, ça devait être particulièrement violent, soupira-t-il, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, de la prendre par les épaules et de l'attirer vers lui dans une étreinte sans échappatoire.

\- Kidd, murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Il y a vraiment besoin d'une explication ? répondit-il, une lueur possessive dans le regard.

\- Eh bien, oui, le taquina-t-elle, oubliant tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Je t'avais dit que je viendrais te voir quand tu serais complète. Ce n'était pas pour une balade de courtoisie, je ne suis pas ce genre de chevalier.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a fait croire que j'allais accepter, chevalier ?

\- Norane, tout le monde sait que je t'intéresse. Même moi.

\- Je suis une bien piètre personne dans l'art de cacher mes sentiments.

\- Oh, rassure toi, sourit-il carnassièrement. Tu n'es peut-être pas douée dans ce domaine-là mais tu as sans aucun doute d'autres talents, dont certains que je n'ai pas encore découvert. »

Sans lui laisser plus de temps, il glissa une main froide sur sa nuque et attira son visage vers le sien. La brune oublia tout de son passé et se concentra sur le présent. Ce dernier avait un beau visage, une chevelure en feu et des talents insoupçonnés qu'elle ne renierait certainement pas.

Ses cheveux attachés sous la forme de deux couettes, Alana attendait patiemment Haruta dans une ruelle adjacente à la place de la fontaine en forme de baleine. Il était temps que les deux aient une explication, cette course poursuite incessante ne pouvait pas durer. L'écuyère de Mihawk en avait plus qu'assez de subir cela. Si Zoro n'avait pas arrêté de se moquer d'elle à la moindre occasion, son maître avait au moins essayé d'avoir une discussion constructive, même si ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection. Les gens qui harcelaient le Trancheur n'étaient plus de ce monde pour en parler…

« - Comment comptes-tu résoudre ce problème ? lui avait-il demandé.

\- Je crois qu'une vraie bonne discussion est ce qu'il y a de mieux… Non ?

\- En effet. C'est toujours mieux que ma méthode qui consiste en…

\- Un coup d'épée bien placé, je sais. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas me le permettre et puis… Je sens qu'Haruta n'est quand même pas méchant…

\- Tu commences à l'aimer un peu ? demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Mais non ! Un ami par contre, pourquoi pas… Il n'est pas méchant.

\- Ha, voilà ma petite écuyère sauvage qui se sociabilisé, fit-il, en souriant, ce qui annonçait probablement la fin du monde ou un terrible événement car il souriait très rarement.

\- Je ne suis pas si… Bon d'accord, je préfère peu de compagnie mais quand même !

\- C'est le Roc Sombre qui veut ça. Unis, mais entre nous. »

Là-dessus, il n'avait rien ajouté et avait continué son espionnage, à sa manière. Alana n'était pas dupe, il réunissait des informations pour le roi Rayleigh et dès qu'il en aurait eu assez, ils repartiraient. Elle songea qu'elle aurait pu tout simplement attendre ce moment-là en esquivant Haruta, car le chevalier, son fils et son écuyère ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre le Nord. Cependant, elle sentait qu'il lui fallait une explication avec le petit brun. Elle avait quelque chose à comprendre de lui, qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à identifier et cela la frustrait. Alors elle l'attendait, dans le coin d'une ruelle. Il ne mit pas longtemps à venir. Il souriait naïvement et elle dut réprimer son envie de fuir par habitude. Elle faisait face au danger cette fois.

« - Salut Alana ! claironna-t-il. Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Je crois que nous devons parler, répliqua-t-elle, d'une voix plus cassante qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es enfin d'accord ? demanda-t-il avec impatience.

\- Ho-là, c'est moi qui pose les conditions ici ! Pour être honnête, j'en ai plus qu'assez de fuir devant toi et j'aimerais bien qu'on s'explique, pour arriver à un compromis peut-être.

\- Une explication, hein, jeta-t-il, soudain redevenu sérieux.

\- Commençons. Dis-moi clairement pour quelle raison tu me cours après.

\- C'est simple : tu me plais, Alana. Tu n'avais pas compris ?

\- La vérité, réclama-t-elle. Entière.

\- Bon, au départ, cela avait un rapport avec mon frère, Satch… Enfin, demi-frère. Il m'avait lancé un pari stupide : le premier qui réussissait à sortir avec toi gagnait. Seulement, il était bourré ce soir-là et je ne l'ai pas réalisé. Lui, le lendemain, il a oublié. Pas moi. Alors j'ai commencé à te courir après, car j'étais vraiment intéressé par toi…

\- Tu sais que cela ressemble plutôt à un mensonge quand tu le dis.

\- Sans doute, fit-il alors, baissant la tête, le regard triste. En réalité, je savais que ça t'embêtait mais… Cela me donnait un objectif dans ta journée et au final… Ce n'était plus ton amour que je voulais car… Je voulais ton amitié. Mon amour n'était qu'un faux-semblant.

\- Un faux semblant ? Tu croyais que tu m'aimais mais ce n'était pas vrai ?

\- Je faisais semblant de t'aimer pour me donner de la contenance dans mon rôle masculin mais en réalité, ce n'était qu'une façon de me voiler la réalité. Ce que j'essaie de rendre réel du moins.

\- Euh, Haruta, sois plus claire s'il te plaît, je ne comprends rien.

\- C'est un grand secret que je garde. Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Alors là, c'est à toi de juger, certainement pas à moi.

\- Avec une réponse comme ça, je considère que je peux, sourit-il. Vois-tu… Je ne suis pas un homme.

\- Quoi ? manqua de s'étrangler l'écuyère. Tu veux dire que tu es une femme !?

\- C'est cela. Je suis Haruta, la seule et unique fille de Barbe Blanche, même bâtarde.

\- Mais dans ce cas pourquoi te fait-on passer pour un homme ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Dans la liste des enfants d'Edward le géant, je suis la dernière-née. Ma mère, Nojiko, était heureuse car elle savait que son amant n'avait pas de fille. Quand elle a voulu aller me présenter, elle est tombée sur White Bay. Cette dernière était jalouse, car elle avait donné trois fils mais aurait souhaité à son tour une fille. Alors, elle dit à ma mère qu'une rumeur s'était répandue comme quoi les dieux favorisaient mon père à la belle moustache blanche et ne lui donnait que des fils. Ma mère en fut terrifiée et décida, en accord avec White Bay, de m'élever comme un garçon. Voilà toute l'histoire.

\- Whahou, si je m'y attendais… Mais… Pourquoi me courir après ?

\- Pour faire semblant d'être épris d'une fille, tiens. C'est ce que ferait tout garçon de mon âge. C'est pour entretenir le mythe et m'aider à tenir mon rôle. Tu sais tout désormais… Je peux m'en aller…

\- Non, la retint Alana, lui prenant le poignet. Tu aurais dû me dire ton histoire bien plus tôt. J'aurais compris… Et je t'aurais offert mon amitié même !

\- C'est vrai ? Nous pouvons vraiment être amies ?

\- Bien sûr, cela ne pose absolument aucun problème.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis heureuse de partager mon secret avec quelqu'un !

\- Si tu veux, je veux même bien faire semblant que je me laisse courtiser.

\- Ce serait sympa… Disons que ça m'aiderait à ne pas vendre la mèche.

\- Je suis une mauvaise actrice mais on va essayer ! »

Et à partir de ce jour, Alana ne courut plus à travers les rues de la ville. Mieux, elle s'était trouvée une amie avec qui discuter. Haruta avait plein de choses à lui apprendre sur Baterilla et l'écuyère y trouva une source d'informations qui promettait d'être utile à son maître. L'amitié était toutefois le maître mot et les deux jeunes filles passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble.

« - Alors Law, tu as eu du nouveau concernant mes origines ?

\- Sasha, je cherche mais ce n'est pas si simple. Beaucoup de nobles ont eu des bâtards et… Parfois, ils ne les reconnaissent pas, pour diverses raisons. Ta mère t'a laissé peu d'indices, ce qui complique encore les choses. Si au moins on savait d'où vient ton père…

\- Je te taquine Law. Je sais que tu en fais beaucoup pour moi et je t'en suis très reconnaissante.

\- Encore heureux, répliqua-t-il fièrement. Je suis à peu près sûr que tu ne viens pas du Roc Sombre ni du Lion Blanc… Mais même là, mes sources ne sont pas fiables. Les ragots vont et viennent si vite.

\- De mon côté, ça n'avance guère. Il faudrait que mon père vienne directement me voir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend… Sans doute ne compte-t-il pas le faire…

\- On finira par trouver. On finit toujours par trouver, se rembrunit Law.

\- Parlons un peu de toi, fit adroitement la danseuse en changeant de sujet. Ton passé semble très intéressant mais pourtant, tu n'en parles jamais.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas, gronda-t-il froidement.

\- Si cela te fait si mal, tu devrais pourtant en parler à quelqu'un plutôt que de rester seul dans ton coin. J'ai l'impression que ça te fait du mal et... Je suppose que ce n'est pas bon d'avoir ça sur la conscience.

\- Je crois que c'est ce que j'aime et que je déteste chez toi, Sasha, soupira-t-il. Ta franchise et ta manie d'avoir toujours raison.

\- Dans ce cas, je t'en prie, ton histoire n'attend que d'être dévoilée.

\- Pas maintenant, répliqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

\- Ce n'est jamais le bon moment. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je comprendrais.

\- Un coup tu insistes, un coup tu te rétractes, il faudrait savoir.

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer mais oui, je te bouscule un peu car je veux t'aider à te libérer. Tu t'emprisonnes derrière ce rempart ancien et tu ne laisses personne entrer dans ton cœur.

\- Oh si, j'ai laissé des choses entrer, murmura-t-il. Un jour, je te dirais tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie à ce point dans ton passé ?

\- Mon passé est un monstre. Il… Il ne… Je n'en suis pas fier.

\- Mais cela ne change pas qui tu es à mes yeux.

\- Peut-être pour toi, mais aux miens si.

\- La vérité, c'est que tu n'es pas clair avec tes sentiments.

\- Si. Écoute Sasha, bientôt arrive le jour des échos. On raconte que ce jour-là, la vérité doit sortir. Donne-moi jusqu'à ce jour-là et je te dirais tout ce que tu veux, même plus.

\- Je suis touchée Law mais ne te plies pas à ma demande par obligation.

\- Ce n'est pas une obligation. Tu comprendras le jour des échos. »

Là-dessus, le grand chevalier s'en retourna à ses occupations. Sasha était toujours étonnée que cet homme, la deuxième puissance de Baterilla après Marco, passe autant de temps avec elle. Elle ne détestait pas cela bien entendu, car elle l'aimait. Seulement, il était destiné à épouser une fille de bonne famille, non pas une danseuse. Pourtant, il lui accordait de plus en plus d'attention et elle espérait bien que cela avait une signification dans le sens qu'elle souhaitait. Sasha regarda le loup s'éloigner et songea qu'il était vraiment bien mystérieux. C'est alors qu'elle croisa Crystal.

« - Salut Sasha, lança l'éclair bleue en patrouille. Alors, Law était encore avec toi ?

\- Il m'aide dans la recherche de mon passé en ce moment, c'est normal.

\- Cela cache peut-être quelque chose, s'amusa la chevalière.

\- Autant que toi et Antonio ? la taquina Sasha.

\- Je t'en prie ! Antonio est mon ami d'enfance. Comment pourrait-il y avoir quelque chose entre lui et moi ? Non, ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Les regards qu'il te lance sont plus qu'amicaux.

\- Tu saurais que ce n'est pas possible si tu le connaissais comme moi.

\- Si tu le dis. J'ai appris qu'il était un bâtard de Mihawk.

\- Oui. C'était un choc pour lui de l'apprendre, il ne s'en doutait pas.

\- Au moins, il n'a pas à rougir de son père, ça devrait le rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Sasha, je suis sûre que tu n'as pas à rougir du tien non plus.

\- Si seulement je connaissais son identité…

\- Tu trouveras, fais toi confiance. Bon, en attendant, je dois retourner patrouiller vers l'est. On te revoit danser au repas de ce soir ?

\- Oui, pour l'anniversaire de l'ancien roi Brook. »

Crystal repartit, entraînant quatre soldats avec elle. C'était impressionnant de voir comment elle avait gagné en assurance et acquis le respect de tout le monde dans la ville. La jeune femme avait accompli un grand exploit et Sasha ne cessait de se dire qu'elle avait de la chance d'être son amie. Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers le ciel et elle sourit. L'avenir lui réservait des surprises et cela lui plaisait tout particulièrement. La routine, non merci.

Borata réfléchissait calmement, se demandant depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas vu le roi Doflamingo. Longtemps, très longtemps. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire et ici, dans cette cité, elle se sentait libre comme un aigle. Son statut d'espionne au service d'Ardent était plaisant. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle finirait par rejoindre Carm. Même s'il était plus jeune qu'elle et encore bien mystérieux, elle s'était attachée à Killer. Il avait su la conquérir comme personne avant et sans jamais avoir de contacts physiques particuliers avec elle. Impensable dans le milieu des courtisanes mais c'était pourtant bien la réalité.

« J'ai même pu voir son visage » s'amusa-t-elle.

Un jour, elle découvrirait ce que cachait ces cicatrices. Il était étrange de voir à quel point Killer avait transformé sa vie. Elle se sentait rajeunir, retrouvait une joie de vivre qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis… Elle n'était même pas certaine de l'avoir déjà connue. Elle traversa la rue du chat noir pour rejoindre une plus grande artère du nord de la ville par rapport au château, baptisé le Passage du Vent. Tout cela parce que l'endroit était un peu venteux. Elle y déambulait tranquillement quand elle croise juste en face d'elle le prince Sabo. Seul.

« - Eh, Borata ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu !

\- Moi aussi mon prince, répondit-elle, un peu gênée. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire ici et…

\- Ne te mets pas de pression, je comprends que tu n'aimes pas spécialement rester avec mon père. Rare sont les gens qui l'apprécient. Il n'a pas été très tendre avec toi, dernièrement.

\- C'est là le pouvoir d'un roi, prince Sabo. Je ne suis qu'une humble esclave.

\- Ne te rabaisse pas, Borata. Tu vaux mieux que cela. Tu te plais à Ardent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mon seigneur, admit-elle, incapable de lui mentir.

\- Je me débrouillerais pour que tu puisses y rester alors. Il me suffit de dire que j'ai t'ai envoyé en tant qu'espionne. Bien sûr, mon père voudra des rapports mais je m'arrangerais avec Ace.

\- Vous seriez béni par la triade de me rendre ce service. Seulement, ce n'est pas Ardent que je vise, bien que je m'y plaise particulièrement.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Le royaume de Carm ?

\- Votre intuition vous honore, mon prince. C'est effectivement celui-là.

\- Tout le monde veut aller à Carm, rit-il. Même moi. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour échapper aux complots de mon père… Et je crois que ma mère en fomente aussi de son côté.

\- La reine Monet ? Cela parait difficilement envisageable…

\- Et pourtant… Mais j'en ai trop dit. Je retourne aux appartements de Sipango. Je soutiendrais ta cause auprès de mon père, Borata. si je le peux.

\- Que les dieux vous accordent une vie longue et sans encombre mon prince. »

Elle repartit en direction du château. Sabo venait de lui fournir une information particulièrement intéressante. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à faire de recherches sur Monet. La reine de l'archipel avait l'air si calme et elle avait déjà eu deux enfants du roi. Des souvenirs revinrent à l'ancienne courtisane. Oui, il y avait sans doute de quoi creuser du côté de la souveraine. Elle allait s'y intéresser après avoir fait son rapport auprès du palais d'Ardent.

Rapidement, elle se trouva au niveau des cuisines, où Sasha ou bien Crystal la retrouvaient habituellement pour discuter de ses trouvailles. Cependant, ni une des deux ni personne d'autre ne semblait l'attendre. Déçue, elle se dirigea vers les écuries, quand elle croisa la route d'Antonio. Il tenait dans ses bras une nappe toute neuve, qu'il avait surement acheté aujourd'hui. Elle avança vers lui, hésitante. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ?

« - Bonjour ! la salua le brun. Tu es Borata n'est-ce pas ? L'informatrice ? ajouta-t-il d'un murmure.

\- Je cherche une personne à qui faire mon rapport.

\- Eh bien tout le monde est occupé actuellement, avec l'anniversaire du Sire Brook ce soir. Tu peux me le faire à moi, j'imagine. J'en informerais Crystal ou Sasha. Plus probablement Crystal.

\- Je ne te dirais pas tout alors. La confiance ne peut pas se créer ainsi.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup, admit-il. Je t'écoute.

\- Le roi de Carm a prévu de repartir bientôt, lança-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'il comptait rester avec nous encore un moment ! s'étonna le brun.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que mes informations m'ont révélé... Il doit se languir de son île. De plus, le prince Dragon lui envoie régulièrement des messages et certaines affaires ne peuvent être réglés que par le roi en personne, même si le travail de son fils est excellent.

\- C'est une nouvelle très intéressante. As-tu autre chose à m'apprendre ?

\- Le chevalier Mihawk est resté ici pour enquêter au nom du roi du Roc Sombre. Ce n'est un mystère pour personne mais j'en ai la confirmation.

\- Ah oui, fit le garçon en pensant à son père. Que recherche-t-il ?

\- Des informations concernant le meurtre de la petite Kuina.

\- Oh, je vois... La pauvre petite. Tu as fait du bon boulot dis donc !

\- Ce n'est pas fini, échanson. J'ai surtout enquêter sur le roi de l'archipel de Sipango et mon enquête a progressé de manière conséquente.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, c'était ton... Enfin, j'imagine que cela ne doit pas être drôle de le servir.

\- Non, en effet. J'ai des informations sur l'identité de son septième bâtard, mais je ne les partagerais qu'avec Sasha ou Crystal. En revanche, même si ce détail est grave, je peux te transmettre une autre information, qui fera sans doute accélérer ma visite auprès des personnes en charge.

\- Je t'écoute, l'encourage Antonio, un peu tendu, sans raison apparente.

\- Le roi Doflamingo a planifié un meurtre. Je ne sais pas qui, ni même où, mais je sais qu'il souhaite éliminer une personne, pour un but connu de lui seul. »

Antonio se figea. Là, c'était une information capitale. Sans attendre, il tourna les talons et partit à la recherche de la guerrière ou de la danseuse. Borata attendit patiemment. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quelque chose de réellement mieux à faire de toute façon.


	23. Vérités troublantes

**Bien le bonjour à tous, je vous souhaite une très bonne année ! (oui, on est encore en janvier, je suis pas en retard). Je m'excuse d'avoir moins posté dernièrement mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire. Enfin, on s'en fiche, j'espère que cette année sera bonne pour tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses et que vos projets se réalisent !**

 **2017 sera l'année où je finirais de poster cette fanfiction (il ne me reste que trois chapitres à écrire et j'ai quand même assez d'avance pour poster assez régulièrement, je n'ai pas trop d'excuse) ! Et pour ce chapitre qui est le premier de l'année, on en apprend plus sur le passé de Law. Monet aussi a des révélations à faire et on retrouve pas mal d'autres petites scènes.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et je m'excuse pour le délai de parution. A bientôt pour la suite, on y croit !**

* * *

Le festival des échos arriva bien plus vite que prévu. Il se déroulait à la fin de l'hiver dans le royaume d'Ardent et c'était un jour de vérité. Il valait mieux ne rien dire que mentir ce jour-là. Sasha l'avait attendu avec impatience car elle savait que c'était le jour où Law allait tout lui avouer. Du moins s'il tenait parole. La danseuse ne le croyait pas capable de se rétracter sur ce genre de promesse mais qui sait ? Quand cela concernait son passé, le brun changeait complètement. Il devenait une autre personne, froide et solitaire.

« C'est ce qu'il est déjà techniquement, relativisa-t-elle. Je devrais m'en vouloir d'être aussi curieuse avec lui et de le pousser dans ses retranchements de cette façon. »

Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas coupable du tout. La brune était intimement persuadée que le Loup gardait un lourd secret et que cela lui pesait. Pourquoi lui aurait-il dit à elle et pas à quelqu'un d'autre ? Là, sa conscience marquait des points. Pourtant, il n'avait plus personne à qui se confier depuis la mort de son maître Rocinante. Sasha s'était rapprochée de lui de manière conséquente ces derniers temps et passait beaucoup de ses moments libres à ses côtés. Elle l'aimait, ce n'était plus un mystère, mais elle ignorait si la réciproque était vraie. Il semblait intéressé par moment et à d'autres, n'avoir rien à faire avec elle. Changeant comme une feuille d'automne au gré du vent. Sasha n'était pas naïve et elle connaissait bien les comportements des hommes, des nobles aux roturiers. Pourtant, il demeurait énigmatique, n'agissant sans aucune logique déjà rencontré auparavant.

Ses pensées se désintéressèrent de Law un moment pour revenir vers le festival. Il avait été un peu oublié l'année dernière, tout le monde préparait le mariage du prince Ace à l'époque. Pourtant, c'était une fête que Sasha appréciait beaucoup. Ce jour-là, alors que le temps commençait à se réchauffer, tout en demeurant passablement froid, des lanternes étaient allumées dans tout Baterilla. La ville ainsi éclairée était supposée ne laisser aucune place à l'ombre et donc au doute. On mangeait des petits pains au caramel et du lait d'ânesse parfumé à la cannelle. La brune se rappelait avec délice son enfance, lorsque sa mère l'y emmenait.

« Maintenant, ce n'est plus ma mère mais le chevalier au Loup. »

Elle se sentait grandir mais cette pensée lui laissa une sensation amère. Sa mère n'était plus là. La jeune femme se promena dans les rues, humant la délicieuse odeur de caramel qui s'élevait dans l'air. Tout le monde était habillé chaudement pour la fête. Sauf la princesse Saphir sans doute, qui avait l'habitude de températures bien plus glaciaires. La danseuse regardait les étals, à la recherche des meilleurs petits pains quand soudain deux d'entre eux, provenant du meilleur boulanger de la ville, s'agitèrent sous son nez. Elle se retourna, surprise, et découvrit Law. Il souriait mais paraissait un peu triste.

« - Je vois qu'on ne se refuse rien, commenta la danseuse.

\- Tu sais, je ne les ai même pas payé, commenta-t-il. Le boulanger a jugé qu'en offrir au Loup d'Ardent était un honneur bien suffisant.

\- Il y en a qui ont de la chance. Alors où veux-tu aller ?

\- Je te propose d'aller dans la Roseraie du Haki. »

C'était un lieu tranquille avec plusieurs petites fontaines et de nombreuses plantes grimpantes, accessible uniquement pour les nobles. Sasha n'avait pas le droit d'y aller seule mais avec un chevalier, il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Le Loup était vêtu d'un habit d'apparat, noir et jaune, ses couleurs habituelles. Avec un katana pendant sur son côté gauche, cela lui donnait une allure princière. Sasha se sentit presque vulgaire à côté de lui, même si elle avait mis sa plus belle robe de soie violette, parsemée de petites perles de nacre. Cette tenue lui avait été offerte par la reine Rouge, après une performance particulièrement réussie. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval et elle avait appliqué un maquillage discret mais efficace sur son visage. Le duo alla à la fameuse roseraie en cette fin d'après-midi et s'installa à l'écart du monde, à côté d'une petite fontaine arborant une statue en forme d'ours. L'air embaumait la rose. Les effluves venaient de rosiers rouges, qui entouraient le banc où ils s'étaient assis.

« - J'ai toujours aimé cette statue, avoua Law, brisant le silence alors qu'ils mangeaient les petits pains au caramel.

\- Elle est très belle, admit Sasha, sincère. Pourtant, il est curieux qu'un loup apprécie un ours, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Sans doute un peu. Le sculpteur a fait des merveilles. Par moment, j'ai l'impression que la statue va s'éveiller et avancer vers nous. Mon m... Rocinante avait la même impression.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de ma parler de ton passé, Law ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

\- En vérité, si. C'est juste que je me cherche des excuses pour éviter le sujet. Enfin, je sais bien comment je suis. Je n'ai jamais pu en parler... Seul Roci savait.

\- Et il n'est plus là, s'attrista-t-elle. J'en suis navrée, Law.

\- Je m'y suis fait maintenant, lança-t-il d'une voix blanche. Il est parti et plus rien ne peut le ramener. Je suis certain que les dieux l'ont accueilli dans les plaines dorées, là-bas.

\- Sans aucun doute. Et il reste toi et ton passé.

\- Je t'ai déjà raconté l'histoire principale, avec ma mère et Roci, répliqua-t-il.

\- Sauf qu'il manque ton père dans l'histoire, comme moi. Tu sais qui il est.

\- Oui et crois moi, j'aurais préféré continuer à l'ignorer. Celui qui a dit que certaines vérités feraient mieux de rester enfouies là où elles sont n'avait pas tort.

\- Law. C'est le festival des échos. Encore une fois, je ne tiens pas à te forcer mais... Je crois que cela te ferait du bien de parler. S'il le faut, j'oublierais tout ce que tu m'as dit, je l'enfermerais tout au fond de mon esprit mais tu te sentiras mieux.

\- Sasha. La vérité c'est que... J'ai peur.

\- Peur ? Toi, le vainqueur du tournoi ? Le chevalier qui est allé dans les terres inconnues pour combattre des dragons ? Mais peur de quoi ?

\- Peur de ce qu'on va penser de moi quand on va savoir. Peur de ce que tu vas penser.

\- Tu accordes tant d'importance à mon avis ? lança-t-elle, surprise.

\- Cela ne t'avait jamais sauté aux yeux ? soupira-t-il, un peu amusé.

\- Sauté aux yeux... Que je t'intéresse ? Pas vraiment, sire Loup.

\- Bon eh bien, tu le sais maintenant. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux.

\- Il se trouve que la réciproque est vraie, répondit-elle avant de comprendre ce que l'entière conversation signifiait. Attends un peu... C'était une...

\- Oui, Sasha. Tu ne te trompes bien, c'était bien une déclaration...

\- En tant que fille, j'ai déjà pensé à la manière dont ce genre de chose se réaliserait mais là... Non, je n'aurais imaginé quelque chose de si... Indirect ?

\- Au moins, c'est dit. Et je suis heureux que la réciproque soit vraie, sourit-il.

\- Mais... Tu veux dire que ton passé est plus dure à avouer que ça ?

\- Sans commune mesure, Sasha. Là, à mes yeux, ce n'était rien.

\- Pourtant, tu risquais de perdre mon amitié, chevalier.

\- Oh, si cela n'avait pas abouti, je te savais assez mature pour rester mon amie, danseuse.

\- Et si tu m'avais surestimé ? Tu y as pensé aussi ?

\- Sur ce point, mon jugement ne se trompe jamais.

\- Mais revenons à ton passé plutôt que de nous occuper des détails.

\- Je ne dirais pas qu'une relation constitue un détail mais puisque tu le penses, soit. En réalité, poursuivit-il, mal à l'aise, je suis un bâtard.

\- Je crois que tu me l'avais déjà dit... Ou je l'avais deviné.

\- Le grand problème, c'est que j'ai découvert que j'étais un bâtard royal... Et depuis que mon père a découvert mon existence, il souhaite me récupérer.

\- Parce que tu es un bon chevalier ?

\- Sans doute, mais je suppose qu'il doit avoir d'autres desseins. Il peut toujours rêver en tout cas, il ne me reprendra jamais. Il ne m'a jamais eu. Je ne sais pas pour mes autres demi-frères et demi-sœurs mais il n'a pas d'emprise sur moi.

\- De qui parles-tu, Law ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Mon père est un monstre... Et moi aussi du même coup. Mon père n'est personne d'autre que le roi de l'archipel de Sipango, Doflamingo.

\- Oh, s'étonna-t-elle. Alors là, si je m'y attendais...

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne souhaitais pas en parler...

\- Mais je suis sûre que cela t'a fait du bien. Dis-moi, je me trompe peut-être mais j'ai l'impression que tu lui en veux pour une autre raison que le fait qu'il soit si... Volatile. Et aussi le fait qu'il soit ton père.

\- Il a fait du mal à ma mère, répondit précipitamment Law.

\- Pourtant, il y a encore une autre raison, je le sais.

\- C'était un grand secret mais... Quand nous étions sur les terres sauvages, Roci m'a dit que Doflamingo était son frère. C'était une sombre histoire mais mon maître a fui le royaume et a endossé une autre identité pour lui échapper. Il ne cessait de se sentir menacé en présence du roi de Sipango et ce dernier lui envoyait régulièrement des menaces. Durant son enfance, il a fait de sa vie un enfer. Et je ne peux pas lui pardonner.

\- Law » murmura Sasha, compatissante.

Il semblait si frêle, prêt à pleurer, mais elle savait qu'il était trop fier et ne le ferait pas. Cette fierté lui rappelait Doflamingo mais elle se garda de le lui faire remarquer. Au moins, il avait hérité des bonnes qualités de son père... Et de son oncle aussi. La danseuse attira le brun contre elle et se cala contre son torse musclé, si chaud sous les vêtements. Il se laissa faire un peu avant de reprendre le dessus. La domination aussi venait de Sipango mais il savait le faire avec finesse. L'héritage d'Ardent prenait le pas sur l'hérédité insulaire. Sasha le regarda dans les yeux et Law fit de même. Pour la première fois, elle vit le Loup sourire, un réel sourire, et cela réchauffa son âme solitaire.

Doflamingo avait choisi de rester dans son palais d'accueil, prétextant de ne pas se sentir bien par temps froid. Ce n'était pas faux mais une petite brise hivernale n'aurait pas dû l'empêcher de venir. En vérité, la fête des échos ne l'intéressait pas. Dire la vérité n'avait rien de passionnant et il ne souhaitait de toute façon pas le faire. Le mensonge était son mode de vie, il ne comptait pas en changer pour un jour dans l'année. La plupart de ses gens demeurait à ses côtés, sauf bien évidemment son fils beaucoup trop sociable, le populaire prince Sabo.

« Probablement fourré avec le prince Ace ou le prince Luffy, peut-être les deux. »

Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ce côté-là, car sa reine n'était pas non plus très démonstrative. Une erreur d'éducation probablement. Il aurait souhaité avoir un fils qui lui ressemble un peu plus, au niveau du caractère. Voilà pourquoi Law l'intéressait autant. Instinctivement, sa langue passa sur ses fines lèvres. Oh oui, qu'il voulait avoir le Loup comme héritier. Et pour Sabo... Il savait se débarrasser des êtres gênants, quand bien même il s'agissait de son fils. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

« J'en connais un autre qui va bientôt perdre la vie. »

Il rit intérieurement à cette pensée mais s'en désintéressa bien vite car deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce où il se prélassait sur une pile de sofas de plumes d'oie. La première personne était sa seule fille légitime, la petite Sugar. Elle était bien mignonne et pourrait lui faire contracter des bonnes alliances alors il l'aimait beaucoup. Le deuxième visiteur n'était autre que sa femme. Il la trouva fatiguée mais toujours aussi belle. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui refaire un enfant ? Puis, il se souvint : elle ne pouvait plus en avoir. Bien dommage.

« - Papa, sourit la petite en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Comment vas-tu, Sugar ? sourit-il paternellement.

\- Très bien ! Grand-frère Sabo voulait m'emmener au festival, à la grande place, mais j'ai dit que je préférais rester avec mon papa.

\- Brave petite. Va aux cuisines, des mirabelles t'attendent. Et après, je suis sûre que tu pourras aller voir Crocodile pour qu'il t'amuse un peu.

\- Des mirabelles ? Oh super ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

\- Habile moyen de nous débarrasser d'elle, nota Monet, pas dupe.

\- Si cela lui fait plaisir, tous les moyens sont bons, ma reine.

\- Puisque je suis là, dis-moi ce que tu souhaites, roi des ruses.

\- Tu sembles de mauvaise humeur, Monet. Quelqu'un t'aurait-il offensé ?

\- Non. C'est simplement que cette période rappelle à ma mémoire que je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants. Rien de bien important à tes yeux.

\- Au contraire, grinça-t-il. Je t'aurais bien fait un autre fils...

\- Tu en as bien fait ailleurs, le problème ne se pose pas, répondit effrontément Monet.

\- Aucun ne pourra jamais prétendre au trône. Tu le sais très bien.

\- Sauf en cas d'adoption. Je sais que Sabo ne te suffit plus... Il n'est pas taillé comme toi. Tu le voudrais plus rusé, moins franc. Je sais qu'il t'a déçu.

\- Monet, tu es trop perspicace pour mon propre bien. Tu sais ce que je vais te demander alors...

\- Il y a plusieurs possibilités. Soit vous souhaitez réessayer d'avoir un enfant de moi. Je n'ai rien contre mais cela ne marchera jamais, mon roi. Soit vous souhaitez me parler d'adoption, d'un de vos bâtards ou non. Ai-je vu juste ?

\- Tout à fait. La première option, nous en reparlerons plus tard dans la nuit, sois en sûr. La seconde option, je voulais t'en reparler. Un de mes bâtards m'intéresse particulièrement.

\- Le fameux septième, j'imagine... Serait-ce Law ?

\- Suis-je si transparent que tu peux lire en moi comme un livre ouvert ?

\- Le problème est plus simple que cela. Je vous regarde souvent mon roi et en public, votre regard est différent quand il se pose sur le Loup. C'est subtil.

\- Tant mieux. Je compte lui faire une proposition alléchante.

\- On dit qu'il a un caractère rebelle. Il n'acceptera sans doute pas facilement.

\- Je m'occupe des détails. Dis-moi, tu ne t'intéresses pas au sort de Sabo ? Tu sais que je souhaite un autre héritier et... Sabo est ton fils.

\- C'est le tien tout autant, répliqua-t-elle, cachant toute émotion.

\- Dois-je comprendre que l'héritier Sabo ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, corrigea-t-elle patiemment. J'aime chacun de mes enfants et je les défendrais comme une mère doit le faire. Pourtant, devant vous, mon roi, rien ne sert de s'énerver.

\- Tu as bien appris ton rôle, murmura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Je n'aurais pas pu prendre une meilleure épouse. Il est quand même dommage que ta fausse couche ait gâché tes chances d'avoir d'autres héritiers. Tu as réussi à avoir Sugar mais c'est tout.

\- C'était déjà beaucoup, mon roi. Sugar était la dernière chance.

\- Dommage. Laisse-moi à présent et reviens me retrouver dans une heure. Je crois que nous avons d'autres choses à nous dire, pas avec des mots.

\- Comme il vous plaira mon roi. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu veux savoir avec qui je t'ai déshonoré ou qui je vise ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Ce domaine vous regarde, j'ai pris mon partie il y a longtemps. Cependant, je souhaiterais plutôt savoir qui vous comptiez faire tuer. Sabo ?

\- Pourquoi ferais-je tuer quelqu'un ? jeta-t-il, glacial.

\- Vous m'appelez pour une nuit avant de commettre un meurtre, plus ou moins longtemps avant. Je vous connais, mon roi.

\- Ha ha, tu es bien observatrice. Mais il ne s'agit pas de mon cher fils. Non, il s'agit plutôt d'une gêne dont je souhaite me débarrasser au plus vite, rien de très d'important. J'ai envoyé Vergo sur l'affaire ce matin.

\- Vergo ? La personne va souffrir alors... Et elle n'est pas à Ardent...

\- Trop perspicace pour ton propre bien, Monet. Crois-moi, la personne en question ne souffrira pas plus qu'elle n'a déjà souffert. Disons que je digère mal qu'on rompe certains accord commerciaux comme si de rien n'était.

\- Et un meurtre permettrait vraiment de remettre ces accords commerciaux en marche ?

\- Certainement. Maintenant, laisse-moi » ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'inclina très bas et le quitta, une boule au ventre. Il ne changerait jamais, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. C'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait aimé au départ. Il avait été le meilleur amant qu'elle aurait pu imaginer et au début de leur relation, il la couvrait toujours de présents et d'attention. Seulement, son caractère n'était pas fait pour un amour exclusif et très vite, il était allé voir ailleurs, à de nombreuses reprises. Elle avait l'habitude, même si cela l'avait blessé profondément au début. Les choses avaient changé depuis, car elle avait trouvé l'occasion de se venger. Monet en avait probablement plus souffert que le blond, qui n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle l'avait trahi. Sa main se porta à son ventre par réflexe. Jamais Doflamingo ne devait découvrir son secret. La belle femme se dirigea vers sa chambre, pour se préparer pour voir le roi. Il la voudrait belle. Sur le chemin, dans un couloir peu passant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Borata. Les deux femmes avaient presque le même âge mais pourtant, elles semblaient bien différentes. La reine n'avait pas vu la courtisane depuis longtemps.

« - Borata, tu viens de nouveau nous rendre visite ?

\- J'appartiens toujours à ce royaume, même si le roi ne s'intéresse plus à moi.

\- Je t'apprécie beaucoup pourtant. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Vous cachez quelque chose, reine Monet et je veux savoir ce que c'est, lâcha brutalement Borata, jouant la carte du bluff, celle qui risquait de mieux marcher.

\- Moi ? Cacher quelque chose ? Je ne vois pas où tu as eu cette idée...

\- J'ai mes sources. Des sources qui trouvent votre comportement étrange et illogique.

\- Je..., commença Monet mais sa tête lui tournait et elle dut s'appuyer contre un mur. Je ne dois pas en parler. Très peu de gens sont au courant. Moi et deux autres, peut-être trois.

\- Quel est donc ce secret qui pèse sur vous ? N'oubliez pas que je peux savoir si vous mentez.

\- Peut-être qu'il était temps que je le dise à quelqu'un. Si tu n'aimes plus notre roi, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Doflamingo me fait horreur, je le jure sur le festival des échos.

\- Je te crois. J'ignore pourquoi mais je t'ai toujours bien aimé Borata. Mon mari t'aimait et pourtant, tu gardais une certaine indépendance. Je crois que je t'admirais un peu. Si j'avais eu plus de courage, je crois que j'aurais aimé être comme toi.

\- Je vous remercie de votre compliment mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. »

Borata utilisait actuellement une autre facette de sa magie sur la reine. Elle était capable d'obliger les gens à dire la vérité. Cela ne marchait pas toujours mais pour cette fois, elle avait l'impression d'y arriver. La reine n'avait sans doute pas de réel frein à le lui dire. La courtisane utilisait rarement ce pouvoir car il était compliqué à manier mais dès qu'elle le pouvait, il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

« - J'attendais un fils cette fois-là, raconta Monet. Un beau fils, qui serait fier et fort, comme Sabo. Quand il est né, j'étais seul et sans aide. Personne ne devait savoir. Oh, comme j'ai eu mal, comme c'était terrible. Il n'était pas mort en naissant mais je ne pouvais pas le garder, oh non. Il ressemblait trop à son père pour sa sécurité.

\- Son père n'était pas Doflamingo, devina Borata. Vous l'avez trompé.

\- Il m'a trompé tellement de fois, une fois de ma part, qu'était-ce ? Mais il a fallu que ce beau chevalier avec ses bras musclés et son regard de rapace me donne un enfant. J'ai réussi à le cacher, à faire croire que c'était bien Doflamingo le père mais je savais qu'à la naissance, ce serait plus compliqué. Nous étions en visite au Roc Sombre, pour nouer un partenariat commercial, un grand moment. C'est là que j'ai dû m'éclipser. Mon amant était là aussi et il m'a emmené auprès de la doctoresse Kureha. Seulement nous trois quand l'enfant est né.

\- C'était donc un chevalier du Roc Sombre...

\- Le plus beau et le plus fort. Je ne pouvais pas garder l'enfant alors il l'a pris avec lui. La doctoresse a juré de garder le secret. Pour ma part, comme j'avais fait une partie du travail seule, il y a eu des complications et la doctoresse, en faisant croire que l'enfant était mort, a également avoué que je ne pourrais plus être enceinte qu'une fois et encore, ce n'était pas sûre vu mon état.

\- Le fameux fils est donc toujours vivant avec son père. Qui sont-ils ?

\- L'enfant me ressemble tant. Il tient beaucoup de son père aussi. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre comment nous avons réussi à le masquer à l'époque. J'aurais aimé les revoir tous les deux, avoua-t-elle, en pleurant légèrement. Il s'appelle Zoro.

\- Zoro, réfléchit Borata. Mais c'est le fils de... Du Trancheur.

\- Mihawk, murmura Monet. Mon beau Mihawk. Viens me chercher, chevalier » ajouta la reine en tendant les bras vers le ciel avant de s'écrouler au sol.

C'était le contrecoup du pouvoir de Borata : il faisait remonter en surface les désirs inavouables des gens, quitte à leur faire perdre un peu pied, comme s'ils avaient bu de l'alcool. De toute évidence, la reine n'avait pas supporté de voir ses souvenirs ressurgir, ce qui pouvait se comprendre. La courtisane réussit à l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre qui n'était pas très loin et l'allongea sur le lit. Quelques minutes de repos et tout irait mieux. Autre détail avantageux : elle n'aurait aucun souvenir de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Peut-être ne se souviendrait-elle-même pas d'avoir vu Borata. Cette dernière regarda Monet avec un petit pincement au cœur. La reine avait bien souffert. L'espionne se promit de garder cette information pour elle, car cela ne regardait personne d'autre. En attendant, elle allait continuer à enquêter sur Doflamingo et ses sombres manigances.

« Il faut que je découvre qui il compte tuer exactement et que je l'en empêche. Même si cela doit me coûter mon souhait le plus cher. »

Qu'était donc son souhait le plus cher ? Partir vivre sur la paisible île de Carm, loin de toute l'agitation dont elle avait l'habitude, en compagnie d'un certain écuyer blond, qui deviendrait peut-être chevalier avec le temps. Elle soupira. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, par manque de temps. Savoir que la délégation de Carm allait bientôt repartir de l'aidait pas. Il fallait qu'elle résolve le cas Doflamingo, et vite.

Le prince Ace s'était organisé une soirée en compagnie du prince Sabo et du prince Luffy pour le festival des échos. C'était le moment pour eux de se réunir et de se rappeler le bon vieux temps, l'époque où ils n'avaient aucune tâche particulière à assumer. Saphir était heureuse de voir son époux avec ses deux meilleurs amis, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Luffy était naturel, ne cachant rien de ses pensées et c'était rafraichissant. Sabo était plus poli et mesuré mais il était agréable de discuter avec lui. Laissant son prince pour ce soir, Saphir se trouvait en compagnie de Crystal, qui la protégeait pour ce soir à la place de Law qui avait demandé une permission spéciale, mais aussi d'Antonio qui lui tenait lieu de serviteur. Les trois amis d'enfance étaient heureux d'être ensemble, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

« - J'ai l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, sourit la princesse, alors qu'il profitait de la fête depuis une terrasse d'une dépendance du palais, jouxtant la place des Lys.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Antonio. Réunis comme des enfants.

\- Pas tout à fait, trancha Crystal. Il y a une personne en plus, parmi nous.

\- Oui, sourit Saphir en posant tendrement une main sur son ventre. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a que nous trois. Pas de prince ni d'autre dignitaire.

\- Ah, tu vois ! Même toi tu commences à en avoir marre du prince Ace !

\- Crystal, la réprimanda Antonio. Tu sais de qui tu parles ?

\- Haha, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne l'apprécies pas.

\- C'est simple, Saphir : sa tête ne me revient pas.

\- Crystal restera toujours Crystal, soupira Antonio. Son jugement est irrévocable.

\- Moi, je l'aime bien, intervint Saphir. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Malheureusement oui, jeta l'éclair bleu d'un ton faussement agressif.

\- Ne parlons plus de lui, tenta Antonio. Tu sais si l'enfant sera un garçon ou une fille ?

\- Pas encore. Ace et moi avons parié sur un garçon, le roi Roger pense que ce sera une fille... Bref, les avis sont tous divergents. Dans quelques temps, peut-être que le docteur Hiluluk pourra me le dire. Je ne sais pas si je veux savoir ou garder la surprise.

\- Tout dépend, j'imagine. Vous avez des idées pour le nom ? questionna Crystal.

\- C'est un secret, fit Saphir avec un clin d'œil. Mais nous sommes tombés d'accord sur des prénoms. Je suis heureuse que ça se passe comme ça.

\- Même sous la torture, tu ne révèleras rien ? plaisanta son amie.

\- Rien du tout. Mais parlons un peu de vous. Votre nouvelle vie vous plait ?

\- J'ai plein de responsabilités ! s'exclama Antonio, tout fier. Je m'améliore dans mon travail et cette ville est vraiment très agréable. J'ai adopté Baterilla.

\- Mouais, tout se passe bien, continua Crystal, un petit sourire en coin. Ils commencent à comprendre qu'une femme peut être chevalier aussi bien qu'eux. Cela n'a pas été une mince affaire de leur faire comprendre mais grâce à Marco, j'ai des soldats sous mes ordres.

\- C'est merveilleux, sourit Saphir, émue au point de verser une petite larme.

\- Eh, ne pleure pas princesse ! la rouspéta l'éclair bleu. Reste digne.

\- Sinon, Crystal va se mettre à pleurer aussi » prévint le brun.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire. Tout allait décidément très bien pour eux. En ce soir du festival des échos, la vie leur souriait dans toute sa splendeur. Du moment qu'on ne les séparait pas, ils se pensaient capable de tout affronter. Tout.

Le festival battait son plein et de nombreux chevaliers s'étaient retrouvés à l'ouest de la ville, dans une auberge baptisée la Permataille, contraction de permanent et bataille. Si le nom avait attisé des discussions à sa création, trente ans plus tôt, les gens y étaient habitués désormais. Le tenancier, un certain Pedro, proposait des bons petits plats accompagnés de boissons pleines de caractère. C'était là que Mihawk se trouvait ce soir, en compagnie de son écuyère. Le Trancheur s'installa à une table avec cette dernière et commanda deux choppes de rhum, exceptionnellement. Alana n'aimait pas spécialement l'alcool mais le rhum, c'était autre chose.

«- Peut-on se joindre à toi, le Trancheur ? demanda une voix puissante.

\- Bien sûr, le Sanglant. Je vois que tu as aussi une écuyère. »

Kidd ricana et s'installa à côté du plus grand chevalier d'Oren, une pinte d'alcool fort avec lui. A ses côtés venait aussi Norane. Elle avait négocié avec Bartholomeo le Possessif pour qu'il surveille Luffy et qu'elle puisse profiter de la soirée avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le chevalier à la crinière verte n'avait pas mis une demi-seconde à accepter, tant il adorait le petit prince, pour une raison inconnue. Ainsi, la brune pouvait profiter pleinement du festival des échos.

Kidd lui avait demandé de devenir son écuyère et elle avait accepté. Techniquement, elle était même plus que son écuyère et cela la fit sourire. La dure vérité sur son passé avait été contrebalancée par la déclaration du rouquin et elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. Cependant, elle n'avait pas revu Garp depuis. Il lui fallait encore du temps pour pardonner. Son chevalier lui avait payé un alcool léger qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Quand elle vit le Sanglant s'installer à la table du Trancheur et discuter tournois avec lui, elle avisa la présence de l'écuyère du Trancheur, du moins elle le supposait. D'un sourire, elle s'installa à côté d'elle et entreprit de faire la conversation.

« - Bonjour. Je n'ai pas le plaisir de te connaître mais tu es l'écuyère de Mihawk non ?

\- C'est ça. Et toi, tu dois être l'écuyère de Kidd non ?

\- Hum, en réalité, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Disons plutôt que nous sommes ensemble, sourit-elle, appréciant les sonorités de cette révélation.

\- Ah bon... Très bien. Je m'appelle Alana du Roc Sombre.

\- Norane de Carm. Toi aussi tu as un lien de ce genre avec ton maître ?

\- Pas du tout ! se défendit-t-elle, choquée. Je ne suis que sa disciple.

\- Excuse moi, je ne pensais pas à mal » s'empressa de répondre la brune.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire finalement. Les chevaliers les regardèrent du coin de l'oeil, haussant un sourcil, puis repartirent dans leurs histoires de combats et de stratégies. Kidd avait une façon d'envisager les choses bien différentes de son ainé et Mihawk en profitait pour lui apprendre des choses, sans trop révéler ses propres stratégies. Les filles les observèrent un moment à leur tour avant de se concentrer à nouveau l'une sur l'autre.

"- Alors ton maître est plutôt une sorte de père pour toi ?

\- Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça, vu que Zoro son fils est un peu comme un frère.

\- Donc deux disciples alors... Et ce n'est pas trop dur à vivre ?

\- Non, je suis l'écuyère, mon statut est différent.

\- Je vois. Je viens tout juste de changer de statut alors je ne suis pas encore habituée.

\- Oh, ça vient vite. Que faisais-tu avant ?

\- J'étais garde du corps du prince Luffy. Je le suis toujours un peu d'ailleurs, car en réalité, Kidd avait déjà un écuyer. Disons que je l'aide.

\- Mihawk n'aurait jamais personne d'autre que moi, tant que je fais bien mon travail.

\- Killer, l'autre écuyer est un ami. Moi, c'est... Je suis...

\- L'amante. J'ai bien compris, rit Alana. N'empêche, je préfère le célibat, de loin.

\- Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, ma chère !

\- Déjà que me faire draguer, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Non, la vie de guerrière me va bien mieux. Ma spécialité à la base, c'était plutôt la chasse...

\- La mienne, c'est la sécurité d'un prince.

\- Comme quoi, tout peux mener au poste d'écuyer. C'est drôle.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour, nous deviendrons chevalier aussi, comme l'éclair bleu.

\- Crystal est un grand chevalier. Elle est aussi la fille du Tonnerre.

\- Au moins, elle a ça dans le sang, sourit Norane. Mais dis moi, que fais-tu encore à Ardent si tu es du Roc Sombre ? Il me semblait que tout le royaume était reparti chez lui.

\- Oh, mon maître avait encore quelques affaires à régler, répondit évasivement Alana, alors nous sommes restés. Le royaume de Carm se plait à Baterilla ?

\- C'est une ville plutôt charmante, avoua la brune. Pas déplaisante.

\- Personnellement, je m'y sens mal à l'aise, avoua son interlocutrice. On dirait qu'il va se passer quelque chose ici. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression... Mais j'espère que nous allons repartir vite. Le Roc Sombre est tellement plus tranquille.

\- J'ai la même impression, réalisa son interlocutrice. Comme si quelque chose couvait. Il y a trop d'intrigues ici. Peut-être trop de rois.

\- La ville semble dénaturée par tant de monde, approuva l'autre écuyère. Oh, je crois que l'alcool commence à me faire parler bizarrement.

\- Je sens qu'on est partit pour une longue conversation !" s'exclama Norane.

Cela n'empêcha pas les deux jeunes femmes de reprendre encore un peu d'alcool. Finalement, même en n'aimant pas spécialement ce liquide, elles se laissaient plonger dans l'ambiance des festivités. Les écuyères parlèrent encore un moment de leur pressentiment. Cela rejoignait, sans qu'elles le sachent, les paroles prononcées par le roi Rayleigh alors qu'il quittait Ardent. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette ville et bientôt, les rouages du destin se mettraient en marche pour de bon. Profitez de la quiétude, braves guerrières. Elle ne durera pas.


	24. Histoires de coeur

**Hello chers lecteurs, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Pour celui-ci, on oublie un peu les OCs, même si on les voit quand même, et on va voir un peu d'autres personnages, ainsi que des intrigues plus secondaires ! Vous allez avoir un aperçu de la relation entre Garp et Roger, ainsi que des intrigues sur Satch et aussi Sanji. Enfin, je fais un petit point sur Sabo et Doflamingo, où il faut prendre en compte que le prince cache des choses au roi et ne doit pas lui exposer son opinion sur tout ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

« Alors tu comptes nous quitter bientôt ? »

Garp soupira devant l'accusation de Roger et se retourna vers lui. Ces derniers temps, le roi des rois avait l'air d'avoir rajeuni de dix ans, voire plus et il redevenait le fougueux guerrier de sa jeunesse. Cette transformation miraculeuse avait commencé avec le mariage de son fils et s'était accentuée depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il allait être grand-père, surement au début de l'automne prochain. Le printemps s'épanouissait tranquillement, porteur d'une douce chaleur. L'époque de la chasse n'allait pas tarder à revenir non plus. Garp songeait que chasser dans les bois de Baterilla devait être intéressant, même s'il se sentait vieillir. Cela, il ne l'admettrait jamais devant personne.

« - Oui, c'est vrai. Ne le prends pas mal mais mon île de Carm commence à me manquer cruellement. J'aime Ardent mais ce n'est pas mon chez-moi.

\- Tu peux quand même rester un peu plus si tu veux, l'encouragea Roger. Dis-toi que ce sont des moments de repos, et qu'une fois qu'ils seront partis, tu seras bien en peine.

\- Ces moments de repos comme tu dis, ils n'ont que trop duré. Je suis désolée mais malheureusement, ce n'est plus possible. Des affaires m'attendent là-bas.

\- Ton fils Dragon peut s'en charger. Il est le prince et il sait tout faire.

\- Certes mais j'ai reçu un courrier de lui récemment. Il y a des affaires que je dois régler moi-même car c'est une question de statut… Nous n'y pouvons rien.

\- Confère lui des pouvoirs, dis-lui quoi faire dans tes lettres. Il y a bien un moyen…

\- Là, je vois que tu veux me retenir, mon cher Roger, rit Garp, pas tellement amusé. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir me laisser rentrer chez moi ?

\- C'est-à-dire que… Tu promets de le garder pour toi ?

\- Bien sûr, tu me connais depuis le temps. Parle, roi des rois.

\- Eh bien voilà. Le royaume de Sipango et celui des Sylves Dorées n'ont pas l'air décidé à rentrer chez eux et… Je ne peux pas les chasser car j'ai promis de leur offrir l'hospitalité aussi longtemps que durerait leur séjour et…

\- En clair, tu veux que je reste car tu ne veux pas rester seul avec le sournois Doflamingo d'un côté et ton ennemi naturel Sengoku de l'autre ?

\- La situation est bien résumée. Plus sérieusement, je ne me sens pas capable de leur survivre. Surtout pas aux deux en même temps. Par pitié, Garp. Tu ne laisserais pas un vieil ami dans la panade quand même… N'est-ce pas ? »

Garp soupira car à présent, il allait devenir compliqué de refuser sans se compromettre. Avoir une amitié avec le roi des rois, même si cela paraissait pratique sur bien des aspects, c'était tout sauf simple. Il n'y avait pas le droit de faire certains écarts et le brun avait tous les pouvoirs. Tous. Rester neutre, c'était compliqué et Garp s'en était bien sorti jusqu'à présent, mais ces derniers temps, Garp semblait devoir choisir un camp. Voilà pourquoi il espérait quitter au plus vite ce royaume trop chaud avec les siens. Visiblement, c'était raté. Aucune pirouette ne pourrait le dégager de là. Sans se retenir, il soupira profondément. Sengoku et Garp lui menaient la vie dure ces derniers temps. Sans parler de Norane, mais c'était une autre histoire.

« - Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, mon ami.

\- Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu ne me laisseras pas seul avec ces deux énergumènes à gérer ?

\- Non. Sinon, un autre énergumène va entrer dans la danse.

\- Ah, voilà bien des façons de parler du roi des rois, Garp !

\- La politesse n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé, je n'y peux rien. Je resterais dans ce cas… Uniquement jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux parte. Je ne peux pas promettre plus.

\- C'est déjà largement assez. Oh, comme je prie pour que ce soit les Sylves Dorées qui partent en premier ! Le flamant, je devrais pouvoir le gérer sans trop de problème, tant que je n'entre pas dans son jeu.

\- Il ne faut pas trop y compter. Sengoku voudra profiter de sa présence dans ton royaume autant qu'il lui sera possible de le faire. Même s'il doit rester plus d'une année…

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas trop le choix alors. Tant pis. Je l'emmènerais chasser, quand le gibier le permettra. Pour Ardent, la saison de la chasse démarre toujours plus tard.

\- Hum, je l'avais oublié. J'espérais pouvoir courir la biche avec toi.

\- Dadan souhaitait peut-être rentrer. Elle ne va pas trop râler ?

\- Oh non. Enfin si, mais j'y suis habituée, donc tout ira bien. Mon petit-fils au moins sera heureux. Luffy est fou du prince Ace… Et du prince Sabo.

\- Mon fils adore Luffy, sourit Roger affectueusement. Rouge dit toujours qu'eux deux et Sabo ont dû être frère dans une autre vie ou quelque chose comme cela. C'est peut-être vrai !

\- Je vais commencer à songer à son mariage, déclara Garp sur un ton conspirateur.

\- Haha, très bien. Tu m'inviteras quand l'événement aura lieu j'espère ?

\- Rassure-toi, ce sera une fête immense. Surtout que la prétendante est techniquement déjà choisie.

\- Est-ce que je connais l'heureuse élue ?

\- Il s'agit de la fille du chevalier Drake, une certaine Nami. Rien que tu connaisses.

\- Effectivement. Mais je lui souhaite bien du bonheur, à ton petit prince.

\- C'est gentil. Pour toi, la question est réglée. Ton Ace est casé et tu vas enfin être grand-père, comme moi ! Tu verras, c'est un dur métier.

\- Je pense que ce métier me plaira. Peu importe que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, je l'aimerai de tout mon cœur de vieux roi.

\- Le petit bout sera sûr d'être apprécié en venant au monde. Les parents vont bien ?

\- Ace ne réalise pas très bien, même s'il est content. Saphir va bien aussi, le docteur Hiluluk la voit régulièrement et dit qu'il n'y aura pas de problème si tout continue ainsi.

\- C'est tout le bien qu'on peut lui souhaiter, à cette princesse.

\- Après les moments durs qu'elle a passés, j'espère que la maternité va lui redonner le sourire. Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit ma belle-fille.

\- Tu peux. Tu aurais difficilement pu trouver mieux pour ton fils. En parlant de mariage, il parait que ce bon vieux Edward cherche quelqu'un pour son ainé ?

\- Oui. Après tout, vu la qualité de Marco, il faut assurer la suite !

\- Et alors ? Je suppose qu'il y a foule au balcon pour l'invincible…

\- Oui… Mais Edward refoule tout le monde. Je vais finir par croire qu'il cherche une princesse ou que son fils est particulièrement difficile.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'est simplement pas intéressé par les femmes.

\- J'en ai déjà parlé à Ace et il l'a complètement démenti. Si ça continue, le second fils sera marié avant… Et à un bien meilleur parti…

\- Le second fils… Un chevalier mais je ne vois pas du tout qui…

\- Un certain Satch. Il visait haut mais je crois qu'il y arrivera, le fourbe. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter un long moment entre amis. Garp apprécia même s'il restait méfiant, malgré la franchise et le naturel affichés. Si Roger était son ami, le roi des rois n'était hélas jamais loin et il ne fallait l'oublier à aucun prix. Dans un petit coin, Borata soupira de soulagement, en songeant qu'elle aurait encore un peu plus de temps avec Killer. Il faudrait qu'elle accélère son plan pour pouvoir partir avec la délégation de Carm.

Satch se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il était parfait. Ses cheveux formant d'habitude une banane se retrouvaient cette fois plutôt en arrière. Il fallait reconnaitre que cela lui allait mieux. Même s'il était un chevalier issu de la noblesse, ses habits n'avaient pas été choisis au hasard. Il portait un haut de satin violet, avec des détails d'un vert légèrement bleuté qui rappelait la couleur de son pantalon. Oublié le chevalier ici, c'était le noble qui transpirait. Pour recouvrir tout cela, il avait mis une large cape de voyage de tissu doux et fin. Avec son baluchon sur l'épaule, le miroir lui renvoyait une image qui avait vraiment une fière allure.

« Ce costume ne sera réellement utile que dans quelques jours, quand j'arriverais au palais du Désert Argenté, devant la belle princesse Violette. »

Son cœur battit plus vite tandis qu'il enlevait puis rangeait son beau costume dans une petite malle, pour ensuite remettre des vêtements plus simples, plus agréables pour voyager. La nuit n'était pas encore terminée mas il avait l'intention de partir avant l'aube. Il ne pouvait plus attendre et la veille au soir, son père, Edward le géant, avait donné son accord. Son petit frère, Vista, avait même accepté d'aller à sa place à la ronde de l'aurore avec les autres chevaliers. Il devait dormir en attendant.

« Allez Satch. Tu es prêt maintenant. C'est parti. »

Il se sentait grandir tandis qu'il traversait l'aile du château où il résidait. Oh, être le fils d'Edward avait ses avantages et il ne crachait pas dessus. Cela lui donnait le droit de prétendre à la main d'une demoiselle de haute naissance, une princesse même, tant qu'elle n'était pas héritière directe bien sûr. Ce qui était le cas de l'aimé de Satch et il allait la chercher. Enfin.

« Princesse Violette, répéta-t-il. Enfin, après tant d'années. »

Tant d'années, c'était peut-être exagéré mais presque. Lors d'une visite de la délégation du Désert Argenté, il y a bien longtemps, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la jolie princesse Violette et son cœur lui avait appartenu immédiatement, même s'il se montrait dragueur. Dans un élan de courage, il lui avait envoyé une lettre. L'inattendu s'était produit : elle lui avait répondu. Pendant un long moment, ils s'étaient parlés par lettre, nouant un lien très fort. Pourtant, quand elle était venue pour le mariage du prince Ace, elle n'avait pas osé l'aborder, ne lui adressant que des signes de loin… mais lui envoyant quand même des petits messages manuscrits. Par la suite, leurs écrits s'étaient montrés plus direct et elle lui avait fait comprendre clairement qu'il devait venir la chercher. Le célibat pesait sur eux depuis trop longtemps pour l'ignorer. Satch sortit dans une cour encore éclairée par la lueur des torches qui s'agitaient légèrement sous le vent. Un bon moment pour partir.

« Alors tu t'en vas sans me dire au revoir, mon frère ? »

Satch se retourna et découvrit Marco. Son ainé était déjà en armure, l'air frais malgré l'heure. En le regardant, on se demandait pourquoi il ne s'était jamais marié car sa beauté, sa valeur et sa gentillesse n'étaient pas à prouver. L'invincible semblait n'attendre qu'une belle fleur dans sa vie. Son frère n'ignorait pas pourtant que Marco était tout le temps débordé par son travail, qu'il ne se voyait pas s'occuper de quelqu'un en plus ni pouvoir prendre le temps de le faire et que de toute façon, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un lui plaisant. Une bien triste histoire.

« - J'ai eu l'accord de père pour partir dès aujourd'hui alors… J'avais vraiment trop hâte pour attendre. Quitte à passer pour un impoli.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux comprendre. Même si cela paraît fou venant de moi.

\- Oh, peut-être pas tant que ça. Tu as bien dû avoir des aventures avec ton succès naturel.

\- Certaines, sourit le phénix. Mais rien de bien concret pourtant, j'en ai peur.

\- Tu trouveras, mon frère. Peut-être est-elle sous ton nez et que tu ne l'as pas vu.

\- Sans doute, répondit Marco, avec un air qui laissait entendre que cette phrase avait beaucoup de sens pour lui. Mais revenons à toi. Tu ne vises pas n'importe qui. La princesse Violette.

\- On ne choisit pas ses sentiments, j'imagine… Mais elle me plait beaucoup… Et je lui… Enfin…

\- Et tu lui plais aussi. C'est adorable de te voir aussi timide, tu sais ?

\- Vas-y, fous-toi de moi. Quand je reviendrais avec elle, ce sera différent.

\- Ha ha. Ramène-la vite alors, qu'elle puisse intégrer notre famille. Tu as déjà réservé un bateau pour le Désert Argenté j'espère ? Il n'y en a pas tant que cela à la saison…

\- Père a déjà envoyé une lettre. Il savait que je voudrais partir immédiatement.

\- Quelle anticipation. Tout va très bien pour toi alors. Dans combien de temps reviens-tu ?

\- J'espère ne pas être absent plus de deux mois.

\- On se revoit donc au début de l'été au plus tard, si je compte bien.

\- Exactement. Je dirais bien que vous allez me manquer mais je n'aurais pas le temps. Ah, le stress revient, c'est terrible, trembla-t-il.

\- Toi, stressé ? Mais de quoi ? s'étonna le blond.

\- Si jamais la famille, refusait, exposa le châtain. Ce serait affreux…

\- Ne pense pas à ça. Tu es très bien, Satch, tu es un grand chevalier et tu viens d'une famille à la bonne réputation. Ils ne vont rien te demander de plus. Maintenant file avant que je décide de retenir mon petit frère !

\- Tu as raison, mon vieux. On se revoit bientôt, mon frère. Et je ne serais plus célibataire.

\- Moi non plus je ne serais sans doute plus célibataire prochainement » murmura l'invincible, tandis que son cadet s'éloignait en sautillant presque.

Ce détail ne concernait personne pour le moment de toute façon. Alors que le jour n'était même pas levé, Satch partit sur les routes à cheval, impatient d'obtenir la main de Violette. Pendant ce temps, dans la maison du Loup, Sasha profitait des derniers moments de la nuit avec Law. Antonio se levait pour commencer son service, tandis que Crystal avait encore le temps devant elle car elle avait assuré la ronde du milieu de la nuit. Saphir n'arrivait plus à dormir et observait Ace tranquillement. Alana rêvait qu'elle devenait chevalier, dormant près du lit de son maître. Chacun suivait son propre chemin, sans savoir ce qui allait se passer le lendemain.

« - Je vais rester m'occuper des selles si tu veux, proposa Norane, armée de savon et d'une éponge. Comme ça, si tu veux, tu peux aller voir si les capes de nos chevaliers sont prêtes chez le couturier. Je crois que tu voulais passer en ville…

\- Je veux bien, approuva Sanji. J'avais une… Course à faire aussi…

\- Dis plutôt que tu voudrais admirer Nami qui essaie des nouvelles robes, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Chez ce même couturier, bizarrement.

\- Ah, je suis démasqué, rit-il avec sincérité.

\- J'ai bien réussi avec le grand-frère, pourquoi tu n'aurais pas la petite sœur ? commença-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait. Oh non, je suis désolée, je…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il en souriant, mais c'était un sourire triste. Je peux être avec elle et je suis l'écuyer de son père, c'est déjà beaucoup.

\- Oui, j'imagine. Bon, en prime, je ferais les mors aussi et les filets. File !

\- Merci, Norane, à charge de revanche » lui lança-t-il avec bonne humeur.

Le jeune homme partit en courant dans les rues de Baterilla. Depuis toujours, il était sportif et ne perdait jamais une occasion de le démontrer. Cela l'aiderait à devenir chevalier plus tard, il en était intimement persuadé et en soit, il n'avait pas tort. Drake lui avait appris qu'un chevalier devait toujours prendre soin de sa forme physique, pour être au meilleur de sa forme et ne jamais se laisser surprendre. Il avait pris ce conseil très au sérieux, même au niveau alimentaire. Le blond était devenu un cuistot émérite et les chevaliers de Carm s'intéressaient de près à ce talent.

« J'ai bien choisi mon écuyer, avait souri Drake. Zeff peut être fier de toi. »

Cette pensée donna, comme toujours, des ailes à Sanji. Il savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour devenir chevalier, il fallait faire preuve de patience et s'entraîner, encore et encore. Comment l'appellerait-on une fois qu'il aurait atteint le titre tant convoité ? Des idées de noms lui venaient mais il savait que c'était le public qui choisirait de toute façon et qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Quelque chose du niveau de son maître, qu'on avait baptisé le Pourfendeur, lui plairait bien. Perdu dans ses rêves, il faillit rater la route et se reprit bien vite.

« L'aiguille de satin » lut-il en arrivant devant la boutique.

Une petite clochette sonna tandis qu'il entrait dans le magasin surchargé de tissus, de bobines de fil et de perles. Le paradis de la couture probablement. Quatre personnes se tenaient là : le couturier, un certain Leo, ainsi que son assistante, une jolie demoiselle du nom de Manshelly, en plus de deux clientes. Savoir qu'une d'entre elles était là avait particulièrement motivé Sanji à venir. Il y avait la femme de Drake, la fière Belmer, et sa fille, Nami, essayant une robe d'un tissu orangé soyeux. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Depuis des années, il était fou d'elle mais malheureusement, elle ne serait jamais pour lui. Un autre la possédait. Son estomac se noua à cette idée.

« - Dame Belmer, Demoiselle Nami, s'inclina l'écuyer par réflexe. Manshelly, ajouta-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Sanji ? demanda Leo, qui commençait à bien le connaître à présent.

\- Bonjour Leo. Je suis venu voir l'état des capes pour les chevaliers de Carm. Nous en avions commandé une bonne dizaine avec les insignes de chacun.

\- Hum, je n'ai pas tout fini, mais je peux toujours te donner ce que j'ai fait. Viens Manshelly, elles sont lourdes, tu vas devoir m'aider à les porter. Je vous prie de m'excuser, mesdames.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura Belmer. Les chevaliers n'attendent pas.

\- Nous ne serons pas long, promit l'assistante, alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans la réserve.

\- Tu fais des commissions, Sanji ? demanda Nami d'une voix qui fit frémir le jeune homme.

\- Oui, tout à fait. Si je veux devenir chevalier, il faut bien passer par-là.

\- Drake avait l'air content de toi, et mon mari est plutôt du genre avare en compliment. Tu auras une bonne situation plus tard, Sanji. Continue ainsi.

\- Merci, madame, s'inclina-t-il, heureux d'être complimenté devant l'élu de son cœur. Un bal aurait-il lieu bientôt pour que vous achetiez une robe si belle ?

\- Ce n'est pas exactement un bal, sourit Belmer, et Nami eut l'air embarrassé. C'est une tenue pour ses fiançailles avec le prince. Elles devraient arriver bientôt, officiellement parlant. Peut-être même tant que nous serons encore à Ardent. »

Sanji hocha la tête et essaya de calmer sa fureur. Luffy était son prince et aussi un ami, en ce sens, il l'adorait. Sur le plan sentimental, en revanche, les choses étaient bien différentes. Nami avait été promise à Luffy il y a quelques temps et cela avait plongé le blond dans une déprime profonde. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour lutter contre un prince, surtout pas pour un écuyer. Il ne savait pas si cela plaisait à la rousse ou non. Elle appréciait Luffy mais ne parlait jamais du fait qu'il était son fiancé. En la regardant actuellement, un grand malaise émanait d'elle. Comment l'interpréter ? Il n'en eut pas le temps car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le jeune prince de Carm entra. La hasard est étrange.

« - Oï, Berlmer, Sanji, Nami ! s'exclama-t-il avec son impolitesse habituelle.

\- Prince Luffy, s'inclina tout le monde, n'oubliant jamais son statut de deuxième sur la liste de succession du trône, derrière son père Dragon.

\- Ta robe a la couleur de la mandarine, Nami, lança le brun. C'est ton fruit préféré non ?

\- Oui, reconnut-elle, en lui souriant tendrement avant de tendre ses bras vers lui, en invitation évidente. Vous l'avez retenu mon prince.

\- Je ne vais pas oublier ce genre de détail, rit-il en la prenant par la main. Grand-père dit que nous devons nous marier, bientôt. C'est vrai ?

\- Selon ton bon plaisir, oui, assura la rouquine, jouant avec ses doigts dans les siens.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est un mariage...

\- Sanji, s'exclama Leo en revenant, voilà les capes. Il y en a 6 pour le moment, je ferais les autres au plus vie. Tu vas pouvoir tout porter ?

\- Euh... Oui, s'empressa de répondre l'écuyer, détachant ses yeux de Nami. Je vais y arriver, ce n'est pas un problème. Merci Leo. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée, s'inclina-t-il, avant de prendre les lourdes capes et de s'en retourner vers les quartiers de Carm.

\- A bientôt, Sanji ! » s'exclama Luffy avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sanji marchait calmement. Il se forçait à brider la jalousie qui bouillonnait en lui et menaçait de l'étouffer. Ce n'était la faute de personne si Nami était la personne la plus acceptable pour Luffy à Carm. Ce n'était la faute de personne si l'écuyer était tombé amoureux de la rousse. Hélas, son amour était voué à l'échec. De toute façon, il n'était sans doute pas partagé. Si la fille de Drake appréciait sa compagnie, elle n'avait jamais montré plus de sentiments à son égard. Sans doute n'y avait-il rien de plus venant de la sœur de Kidd.

Sabo regardait calmement par la terrasse du palais de Sipango, depuis les appartements du roi. La terrasse était assez haute et assez avancée, ce qui en faisait un lieu idéal pour espionner la rue passante. Malgré la foule en contrebas, l'endroit était assez calme et on voyait la végétation d'un jardin tout proche. Au final, cela ressemblait beaucoup à l'ambiance de l'archipel de Sipango, odeurs d'épices incluses. Sabo appréciait son royaume, malheureusement, il appréciait moins son père. Ce dernier l'avait invité à boire en sa compagnie un thé parfumé à l'amande. Tandis que son fils se tenait debout sur la terrasse, n'ayant pas touché à son verre, le roi se prélassait sur des coussins multicolores, sirotant paisiblement sa boisson. Si Sabo était habillé d'un costume digne d'un prince d'Ardent, Doflamingo était vêtu à la mode de Sipango, dans de grandes soieries dévoilant largement son torse et avec de nombreux bijoux en or, symbole de sa richesse.

« - Viens t'asseoir un peu avec moi, Sabo. Le thé va refroidir.

\- Oui, père, fit le prince à contrecœur, en s'asseyant en face de son paternel, non pas sur des coussins mais sur une petite chaise en bois, inconfortable au possible mais montrant sa volonté.

\- Tu voulais me parler, je crois, ronronna le roi. Je t'écoute, mon fils.

\- Comme vous le savez père, il est prévu que j'épouse... Une fille des Sylves Dorées, n'est-ce pas ? Rika, la fille d'un chevalier...

\- C'était une idée oui, mais elle n'est pas de très haute naissance. Cependant, il est compliqué de trouver d'autres filles à ce niveau et... Hum... Les princesses de ton âge ou en dessus présentant un intérêt ne courent pas les rues.

\- Il y a celle de la Fée aux perles, bien qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Tout le monde veut des accords commerciaux avec la fée aux perles. Personne ne veut de mariage avec eux par contre. Du côté du désert argenté, la seule envisageable est plus vieille que toi.

\- Au final, vous n'avez pas de prétention particulière pour moi...

\- Non, en effet. Pour ta sœur en revanche... En vérité, c'est plutôt elle que nous voulions allier aux Sylves Dorées. Le prince Koby représente un bon parti.

\- En clair, vous ne vous souciez pas de votre héritier direct ? demanda Sabo, cachant difficilement l'espoir qui transpirait dans sa voix.

\- Sugar ne devait pas être lié à Ardent au départ ? Avec Ace ?

\- Bien sûr mais tu sais ce qu'il en est. Le Lion Blanc nous a doublé lâchement. Alors, j'essaie auprès des Sylves Dorées. Koby sera le prochain roi des rois si la tradition est respectée.

\- Nulle ne doute qu'elle le sera. Mais de nombreux yeux doivent s'intéresser à Koby. Votre solution de secours pour ma sœur ? La laisser suivre ses désirs quand elle sera en âge ?

\- Oh non... Il y a encore de quoi faire à Ardent, fufufufu. Le chevalier Marco serait un parti plus que convenable pour notre petite Sugar.

\- Avec une telle différence d'âge... C'est horrible. Ma pauvre sœur.

\- Oh, ne fais pas de telles manières. Tu sais comment cela se passe avec les nobles.

\- Je plains juste ma sœur, pas les autres nobles. Mais je me réjouis de ma liberté, père.

\- Ta liberté ? Nous n'avons pas fini avec Rika...

\- Je suis trop vieux pour elle. Pour le moment, notre union n'aurait aucun intérêt et je préférerais quelqu'un de mon âge. Bien sûr, je ne suis que l'héritier...

\- Serais-tu jaloux de l'intérêt que nous accordons à ta sœur ?

\- Oh non. Faites une belle alliance avec les Sylves Dorées par son biais. C'est terrible mais rien de ce que je dirais ne vous arrêtera, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je suis bon simplement à briser des cœurs ?

\- Personne ne vous nierait ce talent, père. Tout le monde sait pour vos histoires avec les femmes. Peut-être même avec les hommes...

\- Je commence à me lasser de notre conversation. Si tu avais quelque chose à me dire, c'est le moment, sinon tu peux partir. J'ai d'autres affaires à régler.

\- De mon côté, j'ai fait mes propres recherches et je sais qui je veux épouser, jeta-t-il de but en blanc, sachant qu'il n'était plus temps des faux semblants.

\- Oh, mon fils légitime est amoureux ! Comme c'est adorable. Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Peut-elle permettre de conclure une bonne alliance ?

\- Pas du tout puisqu'il s'agit d'une personne du royaume de Sipango.

\- Une fille du royaume... Haut placé... Il n'y en a pas tant que cela.

\- Ce n'est pas une de vos œuvres, je m'en suis assuré. Il s'agit de la fille du chevalier Dazz et de sa femme Paula. Elle s'appelle Koala.

\- Koala ? répéta-t-il, froid comme la glace. Oui, je vois qui c'est. Vaguement.

\- C'est elle que j'ai choisi, père. Et rien ne pourra me détourner de ce chemin.

\- Pourtant, le prince que tu es as quand même besoin de mon approbation.

\- Ce serait sans doute mieux oui... Mais je suppose qu'il doit être possible de s'en passer.

\- Très difficilement, mon petit, crois-moi. Le roi a l'autorité suprême sur le choix de mariage de ses héritiers. C'est une tradition que j'apprécie particulièrement.

\- Pourtant, comme vous n'avez pas d'autres choix à me proposer...

\- Je pourrais me pencher sérieusement sur la question, le prévint-il.

\- En attendant, cela ne vous intéressait pas et rien ne m'interdisait de chercher par moi-même. Ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'apprendre comment gérer une histoire de cœur.

\- Oh, mais je pourrais t'apprendre bien d'autres choses, prince innocent.

\- Mère a approuvé mon choix en tout cas, lui envoya Sabo avec un sourire.

\- Tu lui en as déjà parlé ? fulmina Doflamingo, sachant que la reine avait sa voix aussi dans ce cas et même une certaine importance.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai pu lui parler avant vous. Vous êtes tellement occupés, père.

\- Sors d'ici que j'y réfléchisse. Et si tu croises Crocodile, dis-lui de venir immédiatement. »

Sabo ne se fit pas prier et sortit aussitôt, assez fier de lui. En manoeuvrant la conversation comme il l'avait fait, son père n'avait pas de raison de lui refuser d'épouser celle qu'il aimait. Son cœur se réjouit à cette pensée. S'unir à Koala n'était plus aussi impossible que cela lui avait paru à une époque. De même, il espérait ne pas rencontrer Crocodile car le pauvre conseiller risquait de ne pas apprécier son entrevu avec Doflamingo.

Doflamingo brisa sa tasse de thé encore à moitié remplit. Sa rage de s'être fait ainsi manipulé par son propre fils n'avait pas de limite. Quand Crocodile arriverait, il ne comprendrait sans doute pas ce qui lui arriverait mais le roi de Sipango avait besoin de quelqu'un pour se défouler. Il réalisait aussi que le meurtre qu'il avait prévu, pour lequel il avait envoyé Vergo, n'était qu'une impulsion de sa part. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas ramener son plus fidèle chevalier. La colère se lisait sur tout son être. Sabo n'était qu'une gêne désormais, qu'il allait devoir éliminer, tôt ou tard.


	25. C'est toi que j'aime

**Note de l'auteur : Et voici le chapitre 24, qui est vraiment un exemple type des chapitres où des idées viennent au dernier moment et que vous vous sentez obligé de les rajouter quelque part ! En plus, j'ai pu y placer pas mal de petits bouts d'intrigues et aussi clore quelques intrigues secondaires. L'histoire avance un peu, parfois, sur des points pas forcément attendus mais qu'ils me tenaient à coeur d'écrire. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Il me reste encore trois chapitres pour boucler les intrigues secondaires, avant de reprendre la grande intrigue principale ! N'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis ! Bonne lecture et à tout bientôt pour la suite !**

* * *

Tashigi avait attendu des jours le bon moment et celui-ci se présentait enfin. Zoro, le fils de Mihawk, l'homme dont elle s'était éprise récemment, se tenait non loin d'elle. Depuis le tournoi où il avait osé s'inscrire, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il était le modèle de la chevalerie qu'elle recherchait. Sa mère, Hina, serait contente pour elle, tandis que son père s'en moquerait. Son père.

« Ce n'est pas Sakazuki, ton père, se répétait-elle. C'est... Quelqu'un d'autre. Un inconnu... »

En réalité, elle avait appris qui était son père et le cachait tout au fond d'elle-même. Savoir que sa mère avait été violentée par le vil Doflamingo et qu'elle était née de cet accident, cela avait quelque chose de traumatisant. Ce n'était pas non plus un point dont on pouvait particulièrement se vanter, quand bien même elle était une bâtarde royale. Elle considérait toujours Sakazuki, le prince héritier des Sylves Dorées, comme son père. En public, son comportement avec elle était glacial comme le blizzard mais en dehors, il avait eu des périodes où il s'était montré très gentil, l'autorisant même à l'appeler père. Sans doute était-elle la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Son cœur se serra.

« Allez, cette fois, tu vas réussir à lui parler. »

Zoro se trouvait assis à une table dans une taverne, seul. Il descendait lentement une bonne quantité d'un vin fruité, que tout le monde ne pouvait pas se payer. Tout le monde n'était pas le fils de Mihawk en même temps. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la brune s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé. Elle avait pris ses plus beaux vêtements, ce qui n'était pas peu dire pour une fille travaillant dans les écuries. Elle ressemblait un peu à une écuyère, ce qu'elle rêvait de devenir mais qu'on ne lui permettrait jamais chez elle. Tashigi se planta devant Zoro et essaya de sourire. Il haussa un sourcil en la regardant, perplexe.

« - Je peux m'installer ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Si tu veux. J'attends quelqu'un mais pour le moment, il y a assez de place.

\- Merci, s'inclina-t-elle, s'empressant de prendre place.

\- Tu viens des Sylves Dorées, toi non ? Les manières de faire...

\- C'est cela. Tandis que toi, tu as l'accent du Roc Sombre.

\- Oui, répondit-il, continuant de boire son vin, visiblement peu intéressé par la conversation.

\- Tu comptes refaire d'autres tournois ? Tu étais impressionnant, il y a un an...

\- Il n'y a pas de tournois de prévu pour le moment et de toute façon, je dois encore m'entraîner. Mais merci. Dès que je peux, j'ai l'intention d'en refaire.

\- Je crois que si je le pouvais, j'aimerais devenir écuyère aussi.

\- Crystal et Alana ont bien réussi, tu devrais y arriver aussi, lui lança-t-il et elle perçut finalement un horrible malaise dans sa voix.

\- Excuse-moi, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, Zoro... Je peux t'aider ?

\- Tu es perturbante, avoua-t-il, et elle crut qu'elle avait marqué des points. Ton visage, ta façon d'être... Tu... Tu ressembles beaucoup à Kuina. »

Il lui fallut quelque temps pour se souvenir exactement de qui était Kuina. La réalité la frappa : c'était la fille qui avait été accusée de meurtre sur le roi d'Oren et exécutée. Elle appartenait au Roc Sombre dont Zoro avait pu la connaître, et peut-être l'aimer.

« - Je ne savais pas. J'imagine que c'était quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour toi.

\- Beaucoup oui, jeta-t-il, le regard dans le vague.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à t'imaginer que je suis elle. Je peux prendre sa...

\- Personne ne peut prendre sa place, gronda-t-il, la foudroyant du regard.

\- Ah, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'énerver. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ?

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, répondit-il, légèrement radouci.

\- Bonjour Zoro. Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà en charmante compagnie. »

Tashigi se retourna plus vite que l'éclair et découvrit une femme d'Ardent qui se trouvait là. C'était une brune avec des courbes là où il faut, un sourire agréable et une grâce innée. La bâtarde des Sylves Dorées avait oublié son prénom, si elle ne l'avait jamais su, mais elle comprit tout de suite. Jamais elle ne pourrait avoir Zoro. Il n'était plus qu'un rêve inaccessible. Dans cette taverne, c'était avec cette femme qu'il avait rendez-vous depuis le début. Il n'attendait pas une fille comme elle. Elle refoula ses larmes avec force et se força à sourire.

« - Bonjour Robin, l'appela Zoro, dissimulant mal son intérêt. Je viens de rencontrer... Tashigi c'est ça ? Mais je t'attendais.

\- Je n'en doute pas, fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Enchanté, Tashigi. Tu souhaites partager un verre avec nous peut-être ?

\- Oh non, je... Je dois y aller, lança-t-elle, trop précipitamment pour que ce soit crédible. J'ai du travail avec les écuries et... Les Sylves Dorées pourraient avoir besoin de moi.

\- C'est dommage, assura Robin avec sincérité. Bon courage à toi.

\- Ouais, à bientôt, sosie de Kuina, ajouta Zoro, se désintéressant d'elle.

\- Au revoir, fit-elle, s'en allant rapidement de la taverne, retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tandis qu'elle réalisait que les Sylves Dorées venaient de s'incliner devant Ardent, d'une certaine manière.

\- Cette fille ressemble donc à ton ami d'enfance. Que voulait-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas très bien et pour ne rien te cacher, Robin, je m'en moque.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil pour elle Zoro. Moi, je crois que tu l'intéressais.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule femme qui m'intéresse personnellement, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je me demande bien de qui il s'agit, soupira-t-elle, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux.

\- Tu le sais, Robin. Depuis quelques temps, tu as... Enfin, tu n'es pas aveugle.

\- Non. Tu as des façons bien drôles d'aborder une femme mais j'ai compris le message.

\- Maintenant, j'attends ta réponse. C'est pour cela... Le rendez-vous.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment de soucis à te faire. Ma réponse est plutôt positive. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et ne put retenir un léger éclat de rire quand elle le vit se tendre et rougir. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'habitude avec les femmes mais elle allait lui apprendre ce qu'il fallait faire. Même si elle était un petit peu plus âgé, Robin avait un intérêt certain pour ce jeune écuyer. Être avec lui signifiait bien évidemment qu'il lui faudrait rejoindre le Roc Sombre mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Il faudrait quand même qu'elle en parle à sa mère. Olivia perdrait sa fille et même si Izou ne bougerait pas de Baterilla, cela serait un choc plutôt rude.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Tashigi s'était aventurée dans un petit jardin de Baterilla qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avec un petit étang et des magnolias. Cette ville regorgeait trop d'endroits en tout genre, on ne pouvait jamais la connaître entièrement à son avis. Elle s'assit sous un arbre, au bord de l'eau et regarda son reflet. Elle venait de laisser passer son unique chance avec le fils de Mihawk et s'était trop tard. Zoro était dans les bras d'une autre maintenant. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage que grâce à son reflet dans l'eau.

« - Est-ce que je peux me joindre à toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, chevalier Smoker » répondit-elle, heureuse d'avoir les yeux à nouveau sec.

Elle le connaissait depuis un moment car il venait des Sylves Dorées, comme elle. Il était le fils du grand chevalier Fujitora et lui-même un très bon chevalier. Si elle avait fait des efforts, peut-être aurait-elle pu devenir son écuyère plutôt que de passer son temps à nettoyer les boxes des chevaux ? La vie était faite de tellement de possibilités qu'elle s'y perdait.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, Tashigi ? Tu es bien silencieuse.

\- Je ne parle pas beaucoup d'ordinaire, chevalier Smoker.

\- Toujours plus que maintenant. Je te connais.

\- Depuis quand me connaissez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Peut-être depuis que tu m'intéresses.

\- Mais... Je ne suis qu'une bâtarde. Vous la savez bien. Je n'ai pas d'intérêt pour vous et...

\- Si tu arrêtais de vouvoyer, cela nous ferait bien avancer, grogna-t-il.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je t'intéresse ?

\- Assez oui. Mais tu ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il y a autour de toi alors tu ne l'as pas vu. »

Utilisant une douceur dont elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable, il tendit une main vers elle et la posa sur sa joue. Clairement, Smoker était mal à l'aise et prenait sur lui. Cela toucha la jeune femme plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire. Sa journée n'était pas perdue tout compte fait. Mieux, une personne incroyable venait de lui ouvrir les yeux. Son sourire valait toutes les paroles du monde.

Alana restait dans un coin de la pièce et regardait son maître tourner désespérément sur lui-même. Cela n'était jamais arrivé à Mihawk d'être dans un tel état mais il fallait bien une première fois à tout. Il affichait une tête inquiète et faisait les 100 pas dans la chambre, comme un lion en cage. Comme un faucon incapable de s'envoler. L'écuyère ignorait ce qui le perturbait à ce point-là mais n'osait rien dire. Mieux valait ne pas l'énerver plus qu'il n'était. Finalement, le chevalier parut se souvenir de sa présence et se calma. Il s'assit sur une chaise, retrouvant toute sa dignité habituelle et encouragea sa disciple à s'approcher. Elle le fit, pas tellement rassurée.

« - L'heure est grave, Alana. Je pense que tu l'as deviné.

\- En effet, maître. Rien que votre façon d'être me montre que vous n'êtes pas tranquille.

\- J'ai continué de mener mon enquête pour le roi Rayleigh.

\- Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? Oh, excusez-moi...

\- Non. De ce côté-là, hélas, rien du tout. J'ai le sentiment qu'il y a quelque chose là, juste sous mon nez et que je n'arrive pas à poser le doigt dessus.

\- N'aviez-vous pas interrogé l'armurier qui a fourni le plastron au roi Kalgara ?

\- J'ai essayé. Le chevalier Marco m'avait donné l'adresse vu que c'est également le sien mais étrangement, cet armurier est mort d'une intoxication alimentaire peu après le décès. L'armure était irréprochable de toute façon. Pour l'avoir vu de loin, je le sais. Et le chevalier Marco qui l'a inspecté centimètre par centimètre m'a assuré que c'était le cas.

\- Je vois. Quelqu'un donc a tué l'armurier car il risquait de dire quelque chose ?

\- C'est hautement probable, si ce n'est pas une certitude déjà. Il n'y a aucune autre piste, tout ramène toujours à la malheureuse erreur de cette pauvre petite Kuina. C'est rageant.

\- Où a-t-elle trouvé l'armure ?

\- J'ai essayé aussi mais le roi Kalgara l'avait acheté lui-même chez l'armurier. Et il ne tolérait pas qu'un autre que lui s'en occupe. Tu vois ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Il n'y aurait vraiment pas de coupable... Ou cela remonte à la fabrication de l'armure...

\- Exactement. Dans tous les cas, nous ne pourrons plus jamais le savoir. Voilà pourquoi Kuina a été accusée à tort... Et voilà aussi pourquoi je dois rapporter cette conclusion à notre roi.

\- Bien maître. Mais ce n'est pas autre chose que vous vouliez me dire au départ ?

\- Si. Vergo a quitté la ville il y a peu. J'ignore pourquoi mais cela ne me dit rien de bon. Alana, que sais-tu du chevalier Vergo ?

\- Euh... C'est un chevalier de l'archipel de Sipango et... Il est très fort. Je crois que Doflamingo a une confiance en lui inébranlable. C'est tout.

\- Sache que cet homme n'est pas qu'un chevalier. Plus que tout, il est l'assassin officiel de Doflamingo. Personne ne dit rien mais tout le monde le sait.

\- Un chevalier ? Mais alors... S'il est parti...

\- Tu as deviné. Je crains qu'il ne soit parti à la recherche d'une cible à éliminer pour son roi. D'autant que je l'ai fait suivre par un faucon quelques jours et...

\- Suivre par un faucon ? Vous parlez aux animaux ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail. Je l'ai fait suivre et tout porte à croire qu'il remontait vers le Nord.

\- Vers le Nord, il y a... Le Lion Blanc... Et nous.

\- J'ai envoyé des messages au roi Wiper et au roi Rayleigh, en espérabt qu'ils arrivent à temps. Je voulais que nous partions bientôt également mais... Cet enfoiré, grinça-t-il, serrant ses mâchoires.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose nous retient ?

\- Le roi Doflamingo a ses propres informateurs et il sait que je compte repartir prochainement. Alors, il m'a invité pour diner un soir... Mais il n'a pas précisé quand, bien évidemment.

\- Calmez-vous maître, cela ne sert à rien de vous énerver.

\- Tu as raison... Et c'est bien rare que je dise cela.

\- Il faut bien que des événements exceptionnels arrivent. Nous allons donc repartir bientôt ?

\- Oui, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. D'ailleurs, où est passé mon fils ?

\- Zoro ? Je crois qu'il avait ses... Propres petites affaire à régler.

\- Ses propres affaires à régler... C'est-à-dire ?

\- Hum, je ne sais pas si je suis autorisée à vous le révéler, bredouilla-t-elle, consciente qu'elle en avait bien trop dit que le jeune homme l'étriperait probablement. Ce n'est rien...

\- Alana, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix grave et profonde, en se redressant face à elle, ce qui lui donnait l'allure d'un géant. Parle. Tout de suite.

\- Bien. Hum, en réalité, je crois que Zoro est... Euh, intéressé par une... Une jeune femme d'Ardent alors... Il avait un... Rendez-vous... Avec elle... »

Le visage de Mihawk fut un vrai kaléidoscope d'émotions pendant quelques secondes et se décomposa avant de reprendre sa consistance habituelle. Malgré son air froid, Alana le vit pâlir de manière dangereuse et il fut contraint de s'asseoir. Elle ne le montra pas mais elle riait intérieurement, voyant le papa poule caché dans le meilleur épéiste d'Oren. L'écuyère apporta quand même un verre d'eau à son maître, dont le regard n'avait actuellement plus d'expression. Il s'en remettrait. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« - Mon fils qui fréquente une fille, répéta-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

\- C'est sûr, ça doit faire un coup, mais vous vous y habituerez.

\- Sais-tu qui elle est ? demanda-t-il, sous le choc.

\- Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une certaine Robin. La fille de l'historienne Olivia.

\- Tu es bien renseignée, ma petite Alana.

\- Il lui fallait bien une couverture pour s'éclipser.

\- La fille d'Olivia hein ? Une bâtarde aussi alors...

\- Sans doute, maître. Elle n'est peut-être pas... à la hauteur ?

\- Oh, moi qui n'ai eu que des bâtards, comment je pourrais dire cela ?

\- C'est vrai que Zoro n'est pas le fils de Perona. Mais de qui alors ?

\- D'une femme qui lui ressemble et qui est bien malheureuse. Mais mon fils avec quelqu'un... Je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour digérer. Surtout que je suppose qu'il faudra la ramener au Roc Sombre. Et si jamais il y a un enfant, il faudra penser au mariage... »

Alana ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Mihawk s'inquiéter pour des sujets encore improbables. Vu comment était Zoro, il y avait le temps avant qu'un enfant ne soit au programme. Au moins, Robin serait bien accepté par son beau-père, de cela, Alana était certaine. D'autant plus qu'elle-même appréciait bien la grande brune.

************************  
Borata avait l'impression qu'un secret trainait quelque part dans la ville mais qu'elle était incapable de mettre la main dessus, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Rien ne lui échappait d'ordinaire et avec le plan qu'elle mettait au point en secret, elle ne pouvait rien laisser passer. Non, ce plan murissait tranquillement et elle ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment. Elle allait prendre un grand risque et risquait d'y laisser la vie donc y penser constamment ne valait pas le coup.

Du reste, elle n'avait pas appris grand-chose sur les intentions de Vergo, sinon que Doflamingo l'avait envoyé vers le Nord. Une conversation avec Mihawk lui avait permis d'y voir plus clair, mais cela ne disait pas qu'elle était le but de cette manœuvre. De toute façon, il était bien trop tard pour espérer pouvoir faire quelque chose. Le Trancheur avait fait de son mieux, Borata n'interviendrait pas plus là-dedans, les dés étaient lancés et cela ne l'intéressait plus.

Non, ce qui l'embêtait, c'était ce secret qui rôdait dans Baterilla et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à percer. Elle n'avait pas de preuve tangible, ce n'était qu'une intuition. Et pourtant... Il y avait une atmosphère dans la ville qui ne trompait pas ses sens. Cependant, ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas décelés de mensonges. Cela ne voulait rien dire. L'ancienne courtisane savait qu'il était possible de dissimuler la vérité par d'autres manières que le mensonge. L'omission ou les phrases à double sens par exemple. La magie de Borata ne pouvait pas le détecter.

« Je vais bien finir par trouver de quoi il en retourne. »

Elle laissait traîner ses oreilles partout où elle le pouvait, jusqu'à la Cours royale. Rien. Absolument rien. Du côté de l'archipel de Sipango, c'était les tromperies habituelles et elle en avait plus qu'assez de ce côté-là. Carm était toujours de bonne humeur et les Sylves Dorées ne cachaient pas leur haine de leurs voisins du Sud, à savoir Ardent. Alors quoi ? Où était le problème ?

« Quelqu'un, quelque part ici, cache quelque chose. »

Un peu dépitée, elle retourna dans les quartiers de Sipango et arpenta des ruelles où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, c'était plutôt des habitations délabrées. Sans doute le fameux quartier fantôme de Baterilla où les pauvres trouvaient refuge, en hiver et le soir. Dans la journée, au printemps et en été, il n'y avait personne. Le calme de l'endroit était appréciable, tous les bruits semblaient lointains et Borata se sentit bien. Dans une si grande ville, le silence, même imparfait, n'était pas du luxe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Borata ? »

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir Crocodile, son ami dans les coups durs, malgré leurs différences. Il était bien plus vieux qu'elle mais maîtrisait la magie aussi, étant lié aux pouvoirs de la terre. C'était une personne fière, avec une main en moins et une grande cicatrice séparant son visage, un conseiller autrefois chevalier dont le royaume n'avait pas à rougir. Sa proximité avec Doflamingo était comparable à celle qu'avait eue Borata avec le roi pendant une courte période. Pourtant, l'ancienne amante du roi n'avait jamais vu Crocodile ainsi. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, il portait de nombreuses balafres ou autres traces de griffures, couplées à d'énorme bleus et du sang coulait sur son visage, tâchant sa chemise. Il se tenait appuyé contre un mur, assis, et respirait à grand peine. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Au fond, Borata connaissait la réponse.

« - Crocodile. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, essayant de paraître ignorante.

\- Tu le sais très bien, rigola-t-il légèrement. Notre roi était en colère.

\- Mais il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à toi ! Regarde ton état...

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'essaie plutôt de penser au mensonge que je vais inventer pour ma femme. Et pour... Pour mon prétendu fils.

\- Un autre bâtard de Doflamingo n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bellamy ne me ressemble pas. Les gens font semblant de croire qu'il est mon fils ainsi que celui de Baby5, mais ils savent très bien que le roi est passé par-là. C'est tout.

\- Ta femme saura. Elle n'est pas stupide, elle comprendra.

\- Alors, elle fera semblant de me croire. Comme toujours.

\- Cette mascarade est complètement stupide. Combien de temps allons-nous continuer à tous nous mentir et à le laisser agir comme bon lui semble ?

\- C'est le roi, il fait ce qu'il lui plait. Voilà la règle.

\- Et tu acceptes qu'il bafoue ta dignité et oublie que tu es un être humain ?

\- Si cela peut faire plaisir à mon roi, oui. Je suis prêt. »

Il afficha un regard si triste que Borata crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Contrairement à elle, il n'avait jamais changé de sentiments pour son roi. Il aimait Doflamingo d'une fidélité qu'on aurait pu caractériser d'affligeante mais que la femme trouvait très belle. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré, malgré les injures et les mauvais traitements, le conseiller aimait encore son souverain. Crocodile était prêt à tout pour le protéger. Même à mourir.

« - Je ne te comprendrais jamais, Crocodile.

\- Tu l'as aimé, Borata. Tu savais ce que ça faisait autrefois.

\- Avant oui. Désormais, je me suis réveillée et je le vois tel qu'il est. Un monstre.

\- Si c'est le cas, laisse-moi dans mon sommeil. Je n'ai pas besoin de la réalité.

\- Crocodile, je ne laisserais pas les choses continuer ainsi.

\- Ku, tu as l'intention de tenter quelque chose contre Doflamingo ?

\- Certainement. Ce ne sera pas dans la dentelle, je te préviens.

\- Alors nous serons ennemis. Pourquoi me l'avoir dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir te faire confiance. Encore.

\- Elle est loin, la fille achetée comme esclave sur le marché qui nous regardait avec des yeux apeurés. Je me demande si elle existe encore.

\- Sans doute pas. J'ai dû la tuer par mégarde.

\- Triste histoire, ricana Crocodile en crachant un flot de sang et en se tenant les côtes. Bordel, il n'y est pas allé de mains mortes. Dire que je ne sais même pas pourquoi il était énervé.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ou de soin ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Je ne vais pas mourir pour si peu, articula-t-il avant de cracher un peu de liquide rouge puis de se mettre à chantonner. Un jour tu jettes et puis un jour tu paies.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet air ? Il ne me dit rien.

\- Cela vient du village de Sipango d'où je viens. C'est une chanson qui dit qu'on finit toujours par récolter la monnaie de nos actions. En bien ou en mal. »

Cette pensée fit beaucoup réfléchir Borata. Elle resta assise à côté du conseiller, à songer à son avenir. Vu ce qu'elle préparait, elle n'en aurait peut-être pas. Adieu ses projets de Carm. Adieu le beau Killer. Ses yeux se fermèrent à cette pensée. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle se battrait mais elle garderait tout au fond cette furieuse envie de vivre.

Norane se trouvait avec Luffy, en train de manger une glace près de la rivière de Baterilla. Il y avait une petite taverne, la sirène des rapides, qui offrait des places au bord de l'eau et avait commencé sa saison de fabrication des glaces. Il y avait tous les parfums à la mode : pistache, fraise, amande, cassis, cacao et même rhum. Le prince de Carm semblait de très bonne humeur et cela faisait plaisir à la brune de passer une journée avec lui. Luffy lui manquait un peu depuis qu'elle n'était plus sa garde du corps attitrée et qu'elle était devenue l'écuyère de Kidd. Craignant de prendre la place de Killer, elle avait su qu'il allait être nommé chevalier sous peu et donc n'avait rien eu à dire. Bartolomeo avait repris son poste avec une joie non dissimulée et il avait fallu batailler ardemment pour que Norane puisse passer du temps avec le petit-fils de Garp.

« - C'est chouette de passer du temps avec toi, shihihi. Tu ne veux pas une glace ?

\- Non merci, prince Luffy. Être avec toi me suffit.

\- Il parait que Grand-père t'a raconté ton passé. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Il a dû t'en parler pour que tu sois au courant.

\- Pas du tout. Tu lui fais la tête depuis un petit moment alors je me suis douté.

\- Luffy perspicace. Mon dieu, mais c'est un jour incroyable !

\- Hum ? En tout cas, il ne m'a rien dit, mais je m'en fiche. Tu es Norane, c'est tout.

\- Merci mon prince, sourit-elle, sincèrement touchée. J'ai appris que tes fiançailles avec Nami allaient avoir lieu bientôt. C'est vrai ?

\- Quand on rentrera à Carm. Mais je ne comprends pas très bien...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le fait que Nami va devenir ta femme ?

\- Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?! C'était donc ça cette histoire de mariage et de fiançailles ?!

\- Je pensais que tu aurais compris après le mariage d'Ace...

\- Mais... Nami est une amie... Grand-père et ses idées...

\- Je croyais que tu étais super enthousiaste à l'idée de te marier avec elle ?

\- Si j'avais vraiment compris, je l'aurais beaucoup moins été. Pfff.

\- Hum, dans ce cas, prince Lufyf, me permets-tu d'être sincère avec toi ?

\- J'espère bien, Norane ! Elle est vraiment bonne cette glace.

\- En réalité, il y a une... Une personne qui aime Nami et voudrait bien l'épouser.

\- Oh, je vois. Et Nami, elle en pense quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas complètement sûre, mais je crois qu'elle apprécie bien cette personne. Il faudrait lui demander ce qu'elle souhaite réellement.

\- Parce que personne n'a demandé son avis à Nami ?

\- Non. C'est rare que les femmes aient leur mot à dire dans les mariages princiers.

\- Je ne savais pas. Alors... Quelqu'un a décidé aussi pour Ace ?

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour... Même si Saphir et lui semblent bien s'aimer.

\- Cela veut dire qu'il faut que j'en parle à Nami !

\- Tu es certain ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse faire quelque chose désormais.

\- Il faut essayer, il n'y a pas le choix. Qui aime Nami ?

\- Je crois que tu le sais déjà, prince. C'est Sanji qui l'aime. »

Le prince se tut et observa fixement la rivière. Norane ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il semblait si sérieux et l'espace d'un instant, elle le trouva beau. Pour la première fois, elle vit même une petite ressemblance avec son père si taciturne. Parfois, on se demandait si Dragon était vraiment apparenté à Garp ou à Luffy. C'était des petits instantanés de la sorte qui permettaient de s'apercevoir que oui. La brune ne le brusqua pas et attendit patiemment.

« - Je crois que je le savais, dit-il finalement.

\- Pourtant, il a fait des efforts pour le cacher. D'énormes efforts.

\- Oui mais la façon dont il la regarde, quand elle est avec moi. Et elle a une façon de le regarder aussi... Je crois qu'elle l'aime, Norane.

\- Je t'avoue connaître plus le frère de Nami, souffla Norane sur un ton conspirateur.

\- Sanji est fait pour Nami et Nami est faite pour Sanji, réalisa-t-il avec sa logique enfantine. Et moi dans tout ça, je ne fais que les éloigner l'un de l'autre à cause de cette idée de mariage !

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Luffy. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Tu aimes bien Nami et Sanji. Tu ne leur as jamais voulu de mal. Rappelle-toi de cela.

\- J'en parlerai à Grand-père. Et à Nami. Et à Sanji aussi, ajouta-t-il avec sérieux, avant de redevenir le Luffy qu'elle connaissait, naturel et n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Mais si je suis ta logique, si tu es avec Kidd, c'est que tu n'as pas eu ton mot à dire ?

\- Ah mais pas du tout. Au contraire, je suis très heureuse qu'il soit venu me chercher. Quelque part, il m'a sauvé et... Je crois qu'il faut que je parle au roi Garp, Luffy. J'ai été trop dur avec lui, alors qu'il a toujours été si gentil avec moi.

\- Oh, ça lui fait du bien de temps en temps. Mais Kidd est un grand chevalier.

\- Sans aucun doute. Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir abandonné mon poste ?

\- Tant qu'on se voit toujours, c'est ce qui compte. Shihihihihi.

\- Et ton nouveau garde ? Bartolomeo, tu l'aimes bien ?

\- Ouais, il est rigolo. Un peu bizarre parfois quand même. Mais il cuisine bien. »

Les deux amis d'enfance éclatèrent de rire. Leur lien ne pourrait jamais se dénouer, peu importe ce qu'il apprendrait sur l'un ou sur l'autre. Seule la trahison pourrait les séparer et ce n'était pas près de se produire. Norane songea qu'il était agréable de savoir qu'on pouvait toujours rire avec un prince et qu'elle était probablement dans le meilleur royaume du monde. Si Sanji et Nami pouvaient être ensemble, grâce à l'intervention de Luffy, alors tout était parfait.

« Roi Garp, je viendrais vous parler, se promit-elle. J'ai été injuste et... Maintenant que ma colère est apaisée, les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre. Je sais que vous me comprendrez. Vous avez toujours été plus qu'un père pour moi, je ne l'oublie pas. »

Elle songea également qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à voir ses parents. Enfin, pas sa mère bien sûr mais son véritable père biologique. Peut-être un jour. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne le souhaitait pas particulièrement. Elle avait toujours su être heureuse sans lui jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il remarque son existence. Un jour.

« Et galère et merde, oh merde ! » hurla Crystal en pénétrant comme une furie dans les appartements des serviteurs du Lion Blanc.

Antonio qui rangeait tranquillement ses affaires s'arrêta immédiatement et l'observa, sans comprendre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Le brun ne comprenait strictement rien. Crystal ne fit pas attention à lui et envoya valser quelques objets du mobilier, des chaises de préférence et bien contre les murs. Pour comprendre sa réaction, il fallait repasser sa journée. Il est vrai que l'éclair bleu peut s'énerver pour rien mais jamais depuis qu'elle était à Ardent, elle ne s'était sentie autant insultée. On pouvait dire qu'elle était susceptible, Crystal s'en moquait, elle était vexée. La femme chevalier se remémora cette journée pas si mauvaise qu'un détail avait fait basculer.

« Dis Crystal, on peut aller se balader ? S'il te plaît. »

Comment dire non à la supplique de la princesse ? Depuis quelques temps, le prince Ace ne voulait plus l'emmener dans de grandes chevauchées comme auparavant, tout simplement parce qu'il avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Un mari plus stressé par la grossesse que la femme elle-même, c'était plutôt drôle. Crystal avait donc prévenu Marco de son projet.

« - Elle montera en selle avec moi, comme ça, elle ne risquera vraiment rien.

\- Hum, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, même si la princesse le réclame.

\- Sa grossesse n'est pas si avancé. Elle n'accouchera pas avant l'automne et on n'est qu'au printemps. C'est une fille du Nord, vous ne pouvez pas l'enfermer.

\- Très bien, je te fais confiance mais fais quand même bien attention à elle. Je vais devoir en parler au roi quand même. Quel chemin comptais-tu prendre ?

\- Les bois au Sud, le chemin classique. Un peu moins même car je ne ferais que du pas. Pas de galop, pas de trot. Encore moins de saut. Je pense que c'est raisonnable et qu'elle peut se le permettre. »

Il avait hoché la tête et les filles étaient parties. Saphir montait en amazone, devant Crystal. Tout s'était passé pour le mieux, lors de cette promenade, rien à dire. La princesse avait été heureuse comme jamais de pouvoir à nouveau mettre le nez dehors et les deux amies avaient beaucoup rigolé. Même pour l'éclair bleu, c'était un moment agréable de se retrouver seulement entre filles car dans un univers plutôt masculin, ce n'était pas beaucoup le cas. En tout cas, absolument rien de notable ne se passa, tout était parfait dans cette promenade, même la météo. Il n'arriva rien à Saphir, Crystal resta raisonnable et elles rentrèrent assez tôt.

C'est en arrivant dans la cours du palais royal que les choses dérapèrent, au sens propre comme figuré. Toujours au pas, Crystal guidait son cheval tranquillement quand elle aperçut le roi Roger et le prince Ace qui attendaient le retour de la princesse. Elle les salua selon la bienséance requise et sauta à terre, se préparant à aider Saphir à descendre. C'est alors que cet idiot de prince accourut vers sa femme, dans un élan d'amour stupide. Le cheval ne s'y attendant pas et fit un léger écart. Cela suffit à la brune pour glisser au sol, dans une chute douce. Enfin, chute douce, pour une personne ordinaire. Pas pour une femme enceinte.

« Saphir ! » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix son mari et son beau-père.

Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux vers elle, Crystal étant déjà à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever. L'éclair bleu sentit un stress naître en elle et interrogea son amie sur son état, le temps que les deux hommes soient à côté d'elles. Saphir bougeait lentement.

« - Je vais bien, assura la fille du Nord, en se relevant pourtant avec difficulté et en se tenant le ventre avec une grimace. Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

\- Il faut que tu voies un médecin, s'exclama Ace, le regard brillant.

\- Allez chercher le docteur Hiluluk ! hurla Roger. Plus vite que ça. »

Après des examens en bonne et due forme, il s'avéra que la princesse n'avait rien. Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, même s'il était vrai qu'elle avait été secouée. Ace refusa de la quitter pour le reste de la soirée et l'affaire aurait dû s'arrêter là. Mais non ! Le roi Roger fit convoquer rapidement la femme chevalier pour une entrevue. Elle savait qu'elle se ferait réprimander, il n'avait pas le choix. Mais là, c'était l'injustice la plus profonde.

« - Chevalier Crystal, je suis très déçu par votre attitude.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, roi Roger. Je ne faisais que répondre aux désirs de la princesse. Les lionnes du Nord ne sont pas faites pour rester enfermées.

\- Dans le cas d'une grossesse, c'est différent. Elle n'a plus le droit de se promener ainsi. De toute façon, maintenant, elle est une fille du Sud.

\- Très bien. Mais si je puis me permettre, notre balade s'était très bien passée. Si une personne n'avait pas couru vers ma monture, elle...

\- Vous osez accuser mon fils de votre incompétence ?

\- C'était un concours de circonstances, qui au final n'a rien entraîné...

\- Mais qui aurait pu ! J'aurais pu perdre mon petit-fils... Ou ma petite-fille... dans l'histoire ! Vous imaginez un peu les retombées pour le royaume ? Vous n'avez qu'à entraîner plus votre monture. C'est un cheval de guerre non, il ne doit avoir peur de rien ! C'est bien pour cela que les femmes ne devraient pas être chevalier. Je ne tolèrerais plus aucun écart de votre part sinon, je briserais votre rang et vous retournerez là où est votre place. C'est compris ?

\- Le roi Kalgara m'a donné mon...

\- Est-ce que vous avez compris ? répéta-t-il, avec une colère profonde dans sa voix.

\- Oui, mon roi, répondit-elle, retenant sa rage, tremblante. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cet incident. Cela ne se reproduira jamais.

\- Bien. Je vous relève de la garde de la princesse pendant quelques jours. Law s'en chargera très bien car il n'a jamais failli à sa tâche, lui. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant. »

Voilà pourquoi elle était aussi énervée : certes, le roi avait eu peur pour la descendance de son fils et avait probablement dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, mais il n'avait pas à l'insulter ainsi. Elle avait toujours fait son devoir, Saphir en était témoin, et elle n'avait jamais failli. Tout ça à cause de cet empaffé de prince qui ne savait pas que courir vers un cheval, non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Elle continua de détruire quelques objets dans les quartiers des serviteurs du Lion Blanc pendant encore un petit moment. Antonio se dit que c'était une chance qu'il n'y ait qu'eux et s'approcha d'elle, dans une tentative désespérée pour la calmer.

« - Crystal, tout va bien. Détends-toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais il faut que tu...

\- Oh ta gueule Antonio. Vraiment, ta gueule. »

Alors, sans le prévenir, elle l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa avec tant de violence qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Dans la catégorie des choses qu'il n'attendait pas, ceci se plaçait très haut dans la liste. Le brun ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'apprécia pas. Bien au contraire. Seulement, sur le moment, il fut trop surpris pour éprouver quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'incompréhension. Quand elle se détacha de lui, il eut peur que son geste n'ait été qu'une impulsion et rien d'autre.

« - Crystal, commença-t-il, ne sachant même pas quoi dire.

\- Ne dis rien, Antonio. C'est inutile, soupira-t-elle, le visage sérieux.

\- Est-ce que, poursuivit-il quand même. Est-ce que c'était juste... Enfin...

\- Non. Je ne crois pas que c'était temporaire si c'était ta question. Je crois que c'est fait pour durer. Mais maintenant s'il te plaît, tais toi. Juste, ne dis rien. »

Elle le regarda pour s'assurer qu'il respectait sa parole et fut surprise de le voir sourire de tout son cœur. L'éclair bleu ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Un poids s'envola de ses épaules. Finalement, il y avait des choses qu'elle avait besoin de mettre au clair depuis le temps.

« - Pas un mot à quiconque, le prévint-elle quand même.

\- Aucun risque, rit-il, le cœur léger.

\- Je sais que tu aimes bien bavarder Antonio, alors si jamais tu...

\- Crystal. Calme-toi. Pour le moment, ce sera notre secret.

\- Pourquoi certaines choses sont-elles aussi simples ?

\- Tout n'est pas toujours compliqué tu sais. »

Il se mit à rire plus fort et elle l'accompagna. C'était agréable d'être avec lui et elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir remarqué beaucoup plus tôt l'importance qu'il avait pour elle.


	26. Accumulations

**Note de l'auteur : Hello très chers lecteurs ! Ce chapitre devait être super court à la base, mais finalement, il a quand même un peu de contenu ! On y retrouve, en autre, le début d'une guerre civile auprès d'un certain royaume, la découverte d'un lien de parenté et une petite mise au point de certains personnages qui vous permettra de bien replacer les événements ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! ~**

* * *

La nuit était sombre et sans lune en ce soir de fin de printemps. Les nuages masquaient entièrement le ciel mais il ne pleuvait pas. La plupart des habitants de Baterilla dormaient, mis à part les gardes qui faisaient leur ronde. Même les tavernes n'étaient plus ouvertes. Marco était encore réveillé dans sa chambre au palais. Pourtant, il n'était pas de garde et aurait dû profiter de ce temps pour dormir, mais justement, il n'y arrivait pas. Trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête de maître des chevaliers d'Ardent, des tourments d'ordre professionnels ou personnels. Alors, plutôt que de rester allongé à ressasser des souvenirs, il avait décidé de s'attaquer à un travail qu'on lui avait demandé. En tant que chef de la garde, il occupait une fonction non négligeable au niveau des renseignements. On lui avait demandé de faire un point sur les enfants illégitimes.

« Je ne sais pas quel intérêt il y a avec les bâtards... »

Ce n'était pas à lui de poser la question de toute façon. Il devait faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Le chevalier s'installa à une petite table, à côté d'une grande fenêtre et alluma une bougie. Un grand carnet se trouvait là, avec une plume prête à l'emploi. Se concentrant de son mieux, le blond pris les rapports de l'informatrice Borata et commença à les éplucher. C'était un travail long et fastidieux. Pourtant, il s'y attela quand même car la connaissance était une arme comme les autres, comme la force.

« On va tout recommencer. Bon, évidemment, Edward le géant... »

Connu pour aimer les femmes, Edward s'était pourtant montré très attaché à White Bay, son épouse, au point de lui donner trois enfants. Marco était bien placé pour le savoir en tant que fils ainé, devant Satch et Vista. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des demi-frères. Il nota les noms d'Izou, courtisan à la cour et fils d'Olivia l'archéologue, mais aussi d'Haruta, échanson fils de la servante Nojiko. Des rumeurs sur le fait qu'Haruta soit une fille avait couru mais Marco pensait que son père l'aurait su si tel avait été le cas.

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais caché, père. Tout a toujours été clair entre nous. »

S'il y avait quelqu'un en qui Marco avait confiance, c'était Edward le Géant. Même s'il n'approuvait pas toujours son père, ce dernier ne lui avait jamais menti. Le blond songea qu'il aurait bien aimé ne pas toujours savoir la vérité. C'était trop tard désormais. Son père lui avait confié bien des choses et lui avait demandé de toujours servir le royaume d'Ardent. L'invincible ne reviendrait jamais sur cette promesse : pour son pays, il pourrait mourir.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de penser aux stratégies de défense. Bon, qu'est-ce que Borata a réussi à obtenir encore... Tiens, Mihawk le Trancheur. »

Il ignorait que ce grand chevalier qu'il admirait beaucoup avait pu être infidèle à son corbeau d'épouse. Perona semblait plutôt du genre froide. Il lut et recopia Antonio, un des serviteurs du Lion Blanc. La légère ressemblance lui sauta alors aux yeux. La mère était une inconnue, une femme du nom de Margaret. Borata avait bien fait son travail. Le plus choquant fut la découverte suivante : Zoro était un bâtard. Pire : sa mère.

« Que Doflamingo n'apprenne jamais que Monet l'a trompé. »

Sinon, ce serait la guerre civile assurée. En lisant l'histoire écrite par l'informatrice, il songea que la position de la reine de Sipango n'était absolument pas enviable. Il nota d'autres bâtardises qui ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment avant de parvenir à Cavendish, le chevalier dit l'étalon blanc.

« Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'il est le fils du chevalier Hawkins et d'Hancock. »

Cette dernière n'avait donné aucun enfant au roi Riku, mais en dehors en revanche... Marco le constata en découvrant plus loin le nom d'une certaine Kaya, fille d'un Igaram du Désert Argenté. Une bâtarde dont personne n'avait rien à faire de toute évidence. Ses pensées revinrent vers Cavendish. Ce chevalier était la preuve qu'on pouvait s'en sortir en étant un bâtard. En plus, il venait de se fiancer avec la princesse Rebecca. Un mariage aurait lieu mais pas avant quelques années. Oui, il y avait pire comme fin. Et ce sacré Satch qui allait épouser la tante de Rebecca...

« Reconcentre toi, Marco, s'ordonna-t-il, notant des noms qui ne lui révélaient rien mais qu'il fallait consigner, pour les lignées de sang. Tiens... »

Le nom d'une certaine Norane de Carm était inscrit mais sans nom de parents. Marco ne la nota pas. S'il n'y avait que des soupçons, cela ne servait à rien. Il continua de travailler cette généalogie illégitime et sentit le sommeil le gagner quand l'intérêt revint.

« Tiens, la fameuse liste de Doflamingo. »

Le roi de Sipango avait couché avec tant de monde qu'il était compliqué de savoir combien de femmes et d'hommes il avait connu mais au final, il avait engendré peu de descendance par rapport au nombre de ses aventures. Ses deux enfants légitimes n'étaient que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, cachant sept enfants de l'amour comme on disait.

« Y-a-t-il des personnes que je connais là-dedans ? »

Il constata que Doflamingo adorait tenir ses propres conseillers ou chevaliers en se donnant à eux. Son propre écuyer, Bellamy, était son bâtard avec Baby5, une femme noble. Un blond, tiens, comme son père. Dellinger aussi était blond, mais fils d'une grande dame, répondant au nom de Paula. Était-ce un constat sur tous les bâtards ?

« Ah non, dès le troisième, cela ne marche plus. »

Caesar, sans doute le plus vieux des enfants illégitimes, était brun. Il était le fils de Big Mom, une dame de haute naissance et cet exploit provoquait l'admiration de Marco. Le roi de Sipango avait dû boire énormément pour se glisser dans le lit de cette énorme femme... Ou alors il avait beaucoup de courage... Ou il s'agissait d'un défi... Ou ses goûts... La liste de possibilités était infinie aussi Marco reprit son travail. Le prochain était Fullbody, un blond encore que Doflamingo avait donné à Hancock. Bizarrement, le garçon avait atterrit aux Sylves Dorées, sans lien avec ses parents.

« Ces deux-là devaient forcément avoir un enfant ensemble un jour. »

Il tourna la page avec dédain. Le garçon, pas du tout comme ses deux parents, avait fini par devenir écuyer, ce qui était le meilleur destin possible pour lui. La liste continua avec la célèbre Tashigi, bâtarde qui devait faire enrager le prince Sakzuki. Marco n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce dernier mais l'affront était bien réel et assez odieux pour le choquer. Pauvre fille, sa vie devait être bien compliquée. Encore heureux, elle n'avait pas hérité de la chevelure de son père, contrairement à une certaine Domino. La fille de la femme d'un conseiller, une certaine Sady.

« Borata a bien fait les descriptions physiques. »

Cela lui permettait de se rappeler, au moins vaguement, d'avoir vu ces personnes. Marco avait plutôt une bonne mémoire visuelle et gérer la sécurité d'un royaume aidait aussi. Il connaissait tout le monde, tout le monde le connaissait. Cet élément couplé à son talent à l'épée le rendait très populaire. Son père lui disait que s'il était né prince, il aurait fait un régent parfait. L'invincible n'était pas né prince donc il n'y avait pas réfléchi mais il n'ignorait pas sa popularité. Il avait déjà vu Domino, avec son joli sourire et se rappela qu'elle était belle. Dommage qu'elle ne soit qu'une bâtarde. Enfin, il arriva au dernier bâtard et eut un choc. C'était un chevalier d'Ardent et pas des moindres.

« Law Le Loup. Ainsi donc, ton père est le roi de Sipango. »

Le vainqueur du tournoi du prince Ace n'en avait jamais parlé et on pouvait comprendre qu'il n'était pas très fier de cette ascendance. Sa mère n'était qu'une simple paysanne et par chance, il avait hérité de sa couleur de cheveux. Il aurait été démasqué depuis longtemps s'il avait eu celle de son père. D'après les données de Borata, Doflamingo lui-même avait mis du temps à comprendre que Law était son fils. Marco décida qu'il valait mieux affilier Law au défunt Rocinante, comme cela avait toujours été fait. L'invincible se sentit à nouveau réveillé et poursuivit son travail.

« Aucun bâtard ne sera plus intéressant que Law. »

C'était vrai mais un nom retint son attention quand même : le prince Kuzan. Ses yeux brillèrent. Si le prince avait des bâtards, c'était une information intéressante pour Ardent. En lisant le rapport, il fut déçu car il indiquait Robin, la fille de l'historienne Olivia mais tout le monde savait qui était son père même si elle le cachait, du moins à Ardent. Ce n'était une nouvelle pour personne. En revanche, il vit un deuxième nom et son intérêt augmenta. Qui était cette personne ? En lisant le nom, il réalisa qu'il le connaissait et fut étonné.

« Ainsi donc, Kuzan est le père. Mais l'information est inutile. »

Le chevalier du Phénix alla finalement se coucher, un peu déçu de n'avoir aucune prise sur les Sylves Dorées. Connaître un bâtard aurait pu lui servir mais pas dans ce cas-là. Pas quand le bâtard était un membre d'assez basse extraction de son propre royaume.

Sasha s'était installée dans une des cours du château, non loin des écuries, pour réparer ses foulards de danse. Avec l'été qui arrivait à grand pas, elle allait en avoir besoin. C'était le matin et il y avait peu de monde dans l'endroit, aussi cela lui plaisait parfaitement. La danseuse était quand même songeuse, alors que tout aurait dû être parfait dans son existence à présent qu'elle avait avoué ses sentiments à Law et découvert que c'était réciproque.

« - Où vas-tu Law ? lui avait-elle demandé alors qu'il partait ce matin même, à une heure qui n'était pas habituelle. Ils ont changé les tours de garde ?

\- Non mais j'ai besoin d'aller me défouler avant une entrevue.

\- Une entrevue ? Il y a donc bien quelque chose qui te stresse. Qui veut te voir ?

\- Oh, rien de moins que le roi Doflamingo, avait-il souri amèrement.

\- Il sait alors. Mais... Tu me promets que tu n'iras pas à Sipango ?

\- Jamais sous son règne, je te le promets. Fais-moi confiance, Sasha. »

Il l'avait embrassé et était parti sans un mot de plus, secret comme un loup. Plus elle apprenait à le connaître, plus elle se rendait compte que son emblème lui allait bien. La jeune femme attendait donc le retour de son chevalier servant, non sans une certaine appréhension. Et si la proposition du roi de Sipango était trop alléchante ? Et si Law n'avait pas le choix ? Car Sasha était certaine que Doflamingo voulait récupérer le Loup. Il avait beaucoup de valeur, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« Excusez-moi, je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

Calme comme l'eau qui dort, elle parvint à ne pas sursauter malgré la surprise et se retourna vers celui qui l'avait tiré de ses pensées. Ses yeux s'arrondirent légèrement et elle s'empressa de se relever pour s'incliner bien bas. C'était rien de moins que le prince Kuzan, des Sylves Dorées, un noble de la plus haute importance. Sasha se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple danseuse. On racontait que cet homme était souvent dans la lune et ne s'entendait pas forcément bien avec ses deux frères ainés, Sakazuki et Borsalino. La réalité était peut-être différente.

« - Prince Kuzan. C'est un honneur de croiser votre chemin.

\- Hé, tu n'as pas besoin de tant de politesse avec moi, je t'assure. Je veux juste savoir si je peux m'asseoir avec toi, si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Votre présence est bienvenue, installez-vous où vous le souhaitez, l'invita-t-elle, et ils se rassirent tous les deux à une distance respectueuse.

\- Je te remercie. C'est agréable ici. Hum, tu es d'Ardent ?

\- Oui, messire. Je suis danseuse à la cours royale de Baterilla.

\- Je me souviens maintenant. Hum, comment dire... Je connais même ton prénom. Sasha ?

\- Oui, s'étonna-t-elle. Je suis honorée que vous ayez eu la bonté de le retenir.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir honorée, c'est complètement normal que je l'ai retenu.

\- Non car je ne suis qu'une servante et vous êtes un prince.

\- En théorie, la règle s'appliquerait. Pas dans notre cas.

\- Je suis désolée mais je crois que je ne vous comprends pas.

\- C'est normal. Savais-tu que je suis le père de Robin, la fille d'Olivia ?

\- Non, je l'ignorais, mentit Sasha, par pure politesse.

\- C'est mieux, répondit-il, et elle ne sut pas s'il avait flairé le mensonge ou non. La vérité, c'est que j'ai eu un autre enfant. Cela faisait un moment que je le cherchais mais c'était difficile car sa mère est malheureusement décédée. Et il semblerait finalement que je l'ai trouvé, après de longues recherches. »

Kuzan la regarda fixement dans les yeux et elle oublia qu'il était un prince. Elle oublia tout. Son corps se paralysa, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait absolument plus bouger. Son père, cet homme qu'elle avait passé tant de temps à rechercher, que Law avait passé tant de temps à rechercher, il était là, sous ses yeux et il s'agissait d'un prince. D'un prince ! C'était trop pour elle. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, discrètes et elle porta ses mains autour de sa bouche.

« - Père, murmura Sasha, aussi lentement que ses larmes coulaient. C'était vous...

\- Oui... J'ai aimé Olivia mais... A une époque, je sentais bien qu'Edward le géant ne pouvait pas me voir trop près d'elle. J'ai cherché du réconfort ailleurs et c'est là que je suis tombée sur... Sur ta mère. Margarita. C'était une belle âme, une personne très bien. Je n'ai pas gardé contact car par la suite, je suis très peu revenu à Ardent... Et maintenant...

\- Elle est morte. C'était il y a un an, un peu plus. Elle ne reviendra plus.

\- J'ai su qu'elle avait eu une fille et je t'ai cherché. Je suis assez lent à faire les choses, Sasha, mais finalement, je t'ai retrouvé. Je regrette pour ta mère.

\- Cela peut vous sembler étrange mais... Je ne vous en veux pas. Je suis heureuse car je cherchais depuis un moment l'identité de mon père et... C'est vous. »

La brune ne put rien ajouter de plus, car l'émotion réduisit sa voix à un mince filet de sons. Malgré son rang, le prince la prit dans ses bras et elle se serra contre son cœur, sans rechercher de l'affection comme une petite fille, mais recherchant plutôt cette présence paternelle qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait été sincère en disant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Pourtant, elle aurait dû le hair, le détester, lui en vouloir mais elle en était incapable. Il était son père, il l'avait cherché, c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Le contact physique dura un long moment, avant que les deux personnes ne se séparent. Aucun badaud ne remarqua la scène.

« - Mon père est un prince, rit Sasha, et cela fit sourire Kuzan.

\- J'aimerais tellement rattraper tout ce temps perdu mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment.

\- Il n'y a rien à rattraper. Il faut prendre un nouveau départ.

\- Alors je vais te confier un secret, en tant que ma fille. Regarde. »

Le dernier fils de Sengoku étendit le bras, la main serrée. Quand il l'ouvrit, paume vers le ciel, un adorable petit flocon se trouvait-là, brillant de froid. Sasha fut impressionnée qu'il sache se servir de la magie ainsi. Elle savait que cela existait mais elle n'en avait jamais vu de ses yeux. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Les pouvoirs étaient-ils héréditaires ?

« - Je suis désolé, Sasha, mais ce n'est pas héréditaire, avoua-t-il, s'amusant de sa mine déçue. En revanche... Mon statut de prince l'est, lui.

\- Pourquoi ne le proposez-vous pas à Robin ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je voulais mais elle m'a fait comprendre que cela ne l'intéressait pas. De plus, il semblerait qu'elle ait trouvé le bonheur avec un certain jeune homme. De mon côté, je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir d'autres femmes qu'Olivia et Margarita. Alors...

\- Vous me proposez de venir dans les Sylves Dorées avec vous ? Comme votre fille légitime ?

\- Eh bien oui. La décision t'appartient mais... Comme tu n'as plus ta mère et... Si tu veux venir avec moi, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

\- Cette proposition me touche beaucoup et j'aurais sans doute accepté à une époque, avoua-t-elle. Mais maintenant, j'ai des choses qui me retiennent ici. Dont un certain chevalier. Il faut que je vous raconte tout cela, père ! »

C'est ainsi que le petit frère de Sakazuki et l'amante de Law passèrent la matinée, en se racontant leurs histoires. Sasha n'aurait jamais accepté de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas quitter Law ainsi. Cela la conforta dans l'idée que le Loup ferait de même et refuserait les propositions du roi. Elle venait bien de refuser un prince après tout.

Law se tenait bien droit devant le roi de l'archipel de Sipango et il s'était rarement senti aussi mal à l'aise. Dans le salon de réception, mis à part lui et le souverain, il y avait aussi le prince Sabo. Cela le mettait en confiance car il aimait bien le prince, contrairement au roi. Rien que la présence de Doflamingo suffisait à lui donner la nausée. Le Loup se promit de faire honneur à Ardent, en se comportant comme tout chevalier devait le faire. Oui, de cela, il était capable. Law prit son visage neutre pour faire face au grand blond et s'inclina.

« - Roi Doflamingo, Prince Sabo. Je suis à vos ordres.

\- Merci d'avoir répondu à l'invitation de mon père, chevalier Law, salua Sabo.

\- Certes, certes. Mon fils, je crois que tu peux nous laisser à présent.

\- Si vous pensez que j'ignore que Law est votre fils, vous savez à présent que ce n'est pas le cas. Le secret n'a donc pas lieu d'être.

\- Oh, on s'est renseigné à ce que je vois. Tu apprends le métier.

\- J'ai un bon exemple sous les yeux en permanence. Excusez-nous, Law.

\- Ce n'est rien, prince. Je connais l'identité de mon père depuis longtemps.

\- Pourtant, tu n'es jamais venu me le dire. D'autres ont été plus vifs que toi à faire reconnaître la filiation mais de ton côté... Ni toi ni ta mère.

\- Ma mère est morte. De mon côté, Ardent a pris soin de moi, je n'avais pas besoin de quémander de l'aide auprès d'un roi. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- C'est ce qui me plait chez toi. Vois-tu, de tous mes enfants illégitimes, tu es le seul qui m'intéresse. Tu es doué et tu es fier. Tu es fort et intelligent. Le Loup.

\- Si je comprends bien, c'est pour le reconnaître, père ? Comme un frère ?

\- Est-ce que par hasard cela te dérange, Sabo ?

\- Non. J'ai toujours voulu un frère et j'apprécie le chevalier Law.

\- Parfait. Peux-tu aller chercher le parchemin officiel de Sipango ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander à un serviteur plutôt qu'à votre héritier ?

\- Je saurais ainsi que tu ne t'opposes pas à ma décision.

\- Très bien, père. Je ne serais pas long, approuva le plus jeune en quittant la pièce.

\- Fufufu, à nous deux mon fils, ricana le roi, une fois le fils de Monet sorti.

\- Vous avez un marché à me proposer mon roi, répondit calmement Law. Je vous écoute.

\- Je souhaiterais que tu deviennes mon fils légitime, que tu sois rattaché à Sipango mais ce n'est que le début. Je veux ta gloire, ton prestige, ton talent, tout ce que tu peux m'apporter. Je veux faire de toi mon héritier car tu le mérites, fufufufu.

\- Si je puis me permettre, Sabo est votre héritier actuellement.

\- Oh mais si ce n'est que cela le problème, nous pouvons nous en débarrasser très facilement. Il suffit d'un mot, d'un geste... »

Le roi Doflamingo fit un geste qui désignait clairement une exécution, puis se mit à rire comme un démon. Law n'était pas pieux mais il envoya une prière à la Triade divine car cet homme était la folie incarnée. Pire, c'était le mal. Il ne pensait même pas à son royaume, juste à lui-même, à son propre prestige. Dans un sens, cela permettait de voir plus clair dans ses actions. Law n'avait strictement pas bougé quand Sabo, revint. Le prince était calme mais la position de ses épaules indiquait clairement une tension car elles n'étaient pas détendues.

« - Te revoilà, mon fils, l'accueillit Doflamingo, meilleure acteur d'Oren en cet instant.

\- Oui et j'ai apporté le parchemin et la plume, comme demandé. Qui le veut ?

\- J'attends simplement une réponse de Law, susurra le blond. Chevalier au Loup, acceptes-tu ma proposition ? Tu n'as qu'à dire oui et tu deviendras officiellement mon fils, en rejoignant l'archipel de Sipango avec plus d'honneur que tu n'en as jamais eu ici. Fu fu fu.

\- Je regrette, roi Doflamingo, mais je me vois contraint de refuser votre offre, aussi attirante soit-elle. Vous me voyez profondément navré de vous décevoir.

\- Comment ? s'exclama le roi, sans parvenir à cacher sa colère, et Sabo éclata de rire.

\- Il semblerait que le chevalier n'approuve pas ce que vous lui demandez, père. Je crois que le roi de Sipango souhaite connaître vos raisons, Law.

\- J'ai des engagements en tant que chevalier d'Ardent que je ne suis pas prêt à briser, même pour obtenir un meilleur statut. Je suis fidèle à mon roi, à ma reine, à mon prince et à sa femme, à mon capitaine. Je suis loyal à ce que mon esprit me dit et aux principes de Rocinante.

\- Voilà qui est bien parlé, approuva le prince. Nous ne pouvons que nous incliner devant tant de loyauté... Vous ne croyez pas, père ?

\- Tu le regretteras, murmura Doflamingo, à deux doigts d'exploser devant un refus si rapide. Disparais de ma vue, Loup des rues, ou ta fourrure formera ma descente de lit.

\- Roi Doflamingo, Prince Sabo, s'inclina Law, avant de repartir prestement, le sourire aux lèvres, enfin débarrassé de ce problème qui le hantait et beaucoup plus facilement que prévu. Si jamais je peux vous être utile d'une autre façon, n'hésitez pas à me rappeler. »

Il s'en alla, content, mais pas tout à fait victorieux. Law savait que sa victoire facile venait de la présence du prince. Si Sabo n'avait pas été là, le roi aurait tenté beaucoup plus de choses et montré beaucoup plus d'arguments pour forcer son bâtard à rejoindre l'archipel. Un frisson le parcourut à l'idée des méthodes possibles. Tout cela était derrière lui maintenant. Il n'avait plus qu'à retrouver Sasha. Son cœur s'allégea à cette idée, même si dans le façon, il savait que Doflamingo avait simplement perdu une bataille, pas la guerre.

« - Père, nous devons parler, lança Sabo au roi, après le départ de Law.

\- Tu crois que c'est le meilleur moment ? Juste après l'affront que je viens de subir ?

\- Vous êtes toujours de mauvaise humeur. Ce moment vaut bien un autre.

\- Attention à toi, Sabo, grinça-t-il. Ton rang d'héritier ne te protège pas de moi.

\- Je sais bien, père. Je sais que vous ne voulez plus de moi depuis bien longtemps.

\- Qui a pu te raconter cela ? demanda aussitôt Doflamingo.

\- Mes propres informateurs. Mais avant d'en arriver là, dites-moi, où est parti Vergo ?

\- Je ne crois pas que cela te concerne. Il avait une mission urgente.

\- Il avait un meurtre à accomplir, oui. En tant que votre héritier, je dois savoir. Qui comptez-vous tuer ? Qui n'a pas répondu à vos attentes ?

\- On ne brise pas une alliance commerciale avec moi sans subir mon courroux après.

\- Le Roc Sombre alors... Je plains la pauvre âme visée mais j'espère pour vous que ce n'est ni le roi ni le prince. Je ne vous crois pas assez stupide pour cela.

\- En effet. Mais je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, Sabo.

\- Je crois que je peux vous parler sur le ton qu'il me plait, puisque vous aviez décidé de me tuer et de me remplacer par Law, lança froidement Sabo, devenant bien différent du prince souriant et aimable auquel tout le monde était habitué.

\- Tu ne te bases que sur des rumeurs, fufufufufu.

\- Surement pas. Je ne suis pas stupide ni faible, père. Je vous interdis de toucher à quiconque parmi mes amis, sinon, c'est mon courroux que vous subirez.

\- Et pourquoi devrais craindre le courroux d'un petit prince ?

\- Oh, vous pourriez être surpris. On apprend toujours... »

Le père et le fils se défièrent longuement du regard. Une guerre ouverte venait d'éclater entre eux. Ils savaient qu'ils ne regagneraient pas Sipango tous les deux. Du moins, pas tous les deux vivants. Des heures sombres allaient venir, sanglantes entre Sabo et Doflamingo. D'autres personnes seraient surement impliquées. Le roi jura intérieurement de faire souffrir ce petit prétentieux et de lui apprendre la réalité du pouvoir. Le prince se promit de ne pas user inutilement de la violence et de ne laisser son maudit père blesser personne. Personne.


	27. Réactions en chaîne

**Note de l'auteur : Voici enfin un autre chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plait ! Cette fois, plein de petites parties qui me permettent d'avancer les intrigues secondaires que j'avais lancé. Et du coup, je vais avoir moins d'excuse pour ne plus poster régulièrement, il ne me reste qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue à écrire actuellement ! En tout cas, si vous avez un petit avis sur cette histoire, n'hésitez pas !**

* * *

" Non. "

Sakazuki se retourna vers son fils, affichant une expression qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir : la surprise. Peut-être même l'incompréhension la plus totale, voir l'ahurissement. Son fils ne lui avait jamais rien refusé. Il s'était toujours comporté comme le gentil prince qu'il devait être, comprenant les tenants de sa position et que les enjeux pour le royaume passaient avant sa petite personne. De cela, son père était fier. Mais pour une fois dans sa vie, Kobby venait de se rebeller. Le prince héritier des Sylves Dorées ne pouvait avouer ce qu'il pensait véritablement au fond de lui et se mit en colère.

"- Comment ça, non ?

\- Je suis navré, père. Je ne peux pas remplir mes devoirs royaux cette fois.

\- Écoute, ce n'est pas une proposition amicale, Kobby. Ce n'est même pas une proposition tout court, c'est un devoir pour les Sylves Dorées.

\- Père, je le répète, je ne le ferai pas.

\- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Cette fille ne te plait pas ?

\- Sugar est une princesse adorable... Cependant, la différence d'âge me rebute entièrement. Elle est tellement jeune par rapport à moi.

\- Cela ne nous a pas arrêté, ta mère et moi.

\- Je sais et j'en suis heureux. Mais... Sugar n'est pas pour moi.

\- Bien sûr que si, elle est ta promise ! Ne comprends-tu pas ? Avec ton mariage, nous lierons un lien avec l'archipel de Sipango et ainsi, nous gagnerons un allié dans notre manche.

\- J'en aime déjà une autre, père.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que c'est un argument qui va me faire fléchir ?

\- Oui, parce que vous n'appréciez pas le roi Doflamingo. Plus que n'importe qui.

\- Tu marques un point mais... L'alliance dépend aussi du roi Sengoku.

\- Hum... Je ne suis le spécialiste de la politique mais... Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de faire des alliances avec Sipango de toute façon. Ils sont en guerre civile, le prince contre le roi, alors le mariage de la princesse ? Pas leur préoccupation.

\- Sauf que tu oublies que nous devons soutenir le roi... Le prince doit à nos yeux paraître un rebelle même si... Oublie ça.

\- Même si vous brûlez de défendre le prince Sabo ? Euh, père, je ne voulais pas vous énervez...

\- Kobby, dis moi son prénom maintenant.

\- Son prénom ? Le prénom de qui ?

\- De celle que tu aimes. Que j'y réfléchisse un peu."

Le prince des Sylves Dorées se renfrogna et poussa un soupir en détournant la tête. Il ne vit pas ainsi l'immense sourire qui éclairait le visage de Kobby. Il avait gagné. La situation actuelle l'avait grandement aidé mais il avait réussi à avoir le dernier mot avec son père, ce qui n'était jamais évident. Maintenant, il fallait la jouer toute en finesse et bien emmener la présentation de la fameuse demoiselle, d'autant que son père la connaissait. Il s'agissait de Rika, la fille du chevalier Momonza. L'union de ses rêves lui tendait les bras, il allait continuer à se battre.

" Je peux même vous la présenter, père. Encore que vous la connaissiez déjà."

L'expression du fils ainé de Sengoku montrait que son propre rejeton marquait encore des points. La partie était courue d'avance. Presque.

" Est-ce que je peux venir discuter avec vous ? "

Law et Crystal se retournèrent, surpris. Ils se tenaient sur le rempart nord de la ville dont ils assuraient la surveillance pour la journée. Normalement, un serviteur n'avait rien à faire ici... Sauf qu'Antonio s'était débrouillé pour avoir des corvées sur ce fameux rempart et ravitailler les soldats ce jour-même. Cela lui permettait ainsi de voir sa bien-aimée. En le voyant, Crystal lui sourit discrètement mais ce fut tout ce qu'il obtint d'elle, l'éclair bleu n'étant pas du genre démonstrative. Cela lui suffisait. Le Loup semblait avoir le même genre de caractères que sa consœur, car bien qu'il se soit lié à Sasha, il ne démontrait pas de signe d'affection particulière. Law fit signe à l'échanson d'approcher.

"- Bien sûr, si le sujet t"intéresse. Nous parlons de l'état actuel de Sipango.

\- Hum, ça va être le bordel en ville, soupira Crystal.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs, avoua Antonio. Mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Est-ce que vous voulez bien me réexpliquer ?

\- Une mise au point ne fait jamais de mal, approuva gentiment l'éclair bleu. Law, il semblerait que tu sois meilleur que moi pour ce genre de choses.

\- Allons-y. Les détails nous sont inconnus encore mais le roi de Sipango et son fils le prince se sont disputés. Le prince Sabo accuse son père de comploter des meurtres dont le sien, tandis que le roi Doflamingo accuse son fils de vouloir prendre sa place. Politiquement, la situation n'est pas facile car tout le monde voudrait soutenir le prince, en étant pourtant obliger de suivre et soutenir le roi.

\- J'imagine que les preuves doivent abondées contre le roi, pourtant...

\- C'est là le problème, Antonio. Tout le monde sait des choses mais personne ne veut rien dire, de peur de s'attirer l'ire du roi. Doflamingo semble ne reculer devant rien, gronda Crystal.

\- Il suffirait de trois fois rien, une preuve récente de quelque chose qu'il a fait. Une preuve tangible qu'il n'aurait aucun moyen de démentir, réfléchit l'échanson.

\- Le départ de son chevalier Vergo aurait pu, commença Law. Malheureusement, même après ma discussion avec le chevalier Mihawk, nous ne pouvons pas l'utiliser contre lui.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, poursuivit l'échanson. Et que va-t-il se passer ? Ils vont se battre ? Il va y avoir des soulèvements ?

\- Sans aucun doute. Le roi aux bâtards ne va pas laisser passer cela. Son fils a quelques alliés mais trop peu pour lutter correctement. Selon toute évidence, cela va être un bain de sang, dont le prince ne sortira pas vivant. Personne ne fera rien pour les raisonner.

\- Toi, Law, tu es lié à l'affaire non ? demanda Crystal.

\- Oui, en tant que... Fils illégitime. Doflamingo me voulait comme héritier plutôt que Sabo. Ironique de se dire que c'est après ma conversation avec le roi que cette... Cette guerre civile a débuté... Enfin, guerre, il n'y a que des tensions pour le moment.

\- Au final, je ne vois qu'un moyen d'en finir rapidement.

\- Je pense que nous voyons le même, l'éclair bleu.

\- Qu'un des deux meurt, n'est-ce pas ? lança Antonio. Mais ce serait...

\- Un régicide ou un... Un meurtre de prince, poursuivit Crystal. Voire un parricide si l'un des deux tue l'autre. Ce qui a peu de chances d'arriver, le roi fuira toujours le combat.

\- Si quelqu'un avait le courage de le faire, poursuivit son amant.

\- Pas le courage, rumina sombrement Law. La folie. Cette guerre au sein de l'archipel de Sipango ne pourrait bien se finir qu'avec une mort mais... Le tueur ferait mieux de mourir lui aussi, sinon... Sa réputation sera ternie à jamais et certains voudront peut-être se débarrasser de lui. J'admirerais cette personne mais je ne voudrais pas être à sa place.

\- Il va falloir renforcer la garde. On se verra moins, Crystal.

\- Oui, mais il n'y a pas le choix. Oh, d'ailleurs, avant qu'Antonio arrive, tu allais me parler d'autres choses, Law. Tu as mentionné une décision que tu as prise rapidement il y a peu.

\- Hum, ça, murmura le Loup, mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas si...

\- Je peux peut-être aider, proposa Antonio, sans rien savoir.

\- Comment t'es venu cette idée, Law ? L'élément déclencheur ? interrompit l'éclair bleu.

\- Un pressentiment. L'impression que tout peut s'arrêter n'importe quand. Je ne le fais pas tant pour moi mais surtout pour elle. Ce ne sera ps extraordinaire mais... je crois que cela lui fera plaisir. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je ferais ça un jour, je n'y aurais pas cru.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? " demanda Antonio, perdu.

Crystal se retourna vers lui, visiblement amusée, mais elle attendait que l'autre chevalier prenne la parole. Quand Law plongea son regard dans le sien, Antonio lut une solide détermination mais aussi une étrange sensation. Comme si Law vivait chaque jour avec la pensée que sa vie pouvait s'arrêter à tout instant. Il était jeune mais il donnait l'impression d'un homme qui aurait déjà vécu plusieurs vies. Il ne prononça que quelques mots mais toute sa résolution y était contenue.

" Nous parlions d'un mariage. "

Rarement, Sanji s'était senti aussi tendu. Il se tenait dans la grande salle qui servait de lieu de réunion pour le roi de Carm. Lui, un simple écuyer, avait été convoqué, sur demande express du prince. Il avait peur de comprendre et se força à ignorer sa peur.

Le blond étudia les personnes présentes, mise à part lui, au centre de la salle, seul à la vue de tous. Enfin, l'audience était loin d'être complète. Le roi Garp était présent, de même que la reine Dadan qui ne cessait de fixer son mari avec énervement. Lorsque Sanji croisa son regard, la souveraine parut se radoucir et cela le rassura d'avoir quelqu'un dans son camp.

De l'autre côté du roi, le conseiller Drake se tenait débout, aux aguets. De toute évidence, il n'avait qu'une vague idée de la raison pour laquelle il était ici. C'était tout. Il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le moment. Sanji devait-il prendre cela avec soulagement ou au contraire s'en inquiéter ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Les pensées allaient trop vite dans sa tête.

"- Est-ce que ton petit-fils compte nous faire patienter encore longtemps ? s'énerva Dadan, jetant des regards exaspérés à son époux.

\- Ce que j'en sais moi ! Il ne m'a même pas dit ce qu'on fait là.

\- Pourtant, mon cher, c'est on ne peut plus évident.

\- Je crains de ne pas saisir non plus, intervint Drake, le regard fier.

\- Sanji, tu sais quelque choses ? demanda le roi.

\- Pas du tout, votre majesté. Si ce n'est que Luffy voulait tous nous voir...

\- Et visiblement, moi aussi !" s'exclama un nouveau venu.

L'écuyer se retourna pour découvrir son père, le chevalier Zeff. Un malaise s'empara de lui. Qu'avait-il fait ? Est-ce que... La présence de Drake indiquait un possible rapport avec Nami. Le prince avait-il su qu'il avait des vues sur elle ? Les probabilités se bousculaient dans sa tête. Son paternel vint se placer à ses côtés et lui posa une main pleine de chaleur sur l'épaule qui le réconforta grandement. Le chevalier unijambiste souriait avec une forme de tendresse particulière. Bon, tout irait bien.

Le prince Luffy finit par arriver, bien vêtu comme il l'était rarement, avec des habits dignes de son rang, ce qui impliquait une cape, des broderies dorées et des épaulettes. Tant de solennité avait de quoi surprendre. Derrière lui venait une jeune femme, dont l'orange de la robe se mariait parfaitement avec ses cheveux roux. Sanji frôla l'infarctus en voyant Nami. Cette fois, il en était sûr, cela n'allait pas être bon pour lui. L'écuyer de Drake prit son masque froid, sans émotion. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour ce qui allait lui arriver. Drake haussa un sourcil, surpris. Quand il allait apprendre la trahison de son propre écuyer, il ne serait sans doute pas très heureux. Le blond se préparait à dire au revoir à Carm et les pires scénarios venaient frapper aux portes de son imagination.

"- Ah, Luffy, pourquoi nous avoir réunis ? l'apostropha aussitôt Garp. Tu avais intérêt à avoir une bonne raison, sale gosse, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

\- Oui, papy. Je tenais à dire que je ne peux pas épouser Nami ! lâcha-t-il comme une bombe, tandis que la jeune femme approuvait discrètement d'un hochement de tête.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les autres personnes présentes.

\- On peut dire qu'il n'y va pas par quatre chemins, soupira la reine.

\- Luffy, tu es promis à Nami enfin ! On ne revient pas sur ce genre de choses !

\- Bien sûr que si, le vieux !

\- Ne m'appelle pas le vieux, enfoiré !

\- La paix, vous deux ! cria Dadan. Nami, tu es d'accord avec lui ?

\- Nous en avons discuté, déclara simplement la rousse, sachant que ce n'était pas son rôle d'avouer l'affaire à tout ce monde. Et le prince et moi-même sommes tombés d'accord.

\- Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, murmura Drake, songeur.

\- Et pour quelle raison romprait-on un mariage organisé ? grommela Garp.

\- Parce que Nami en aime un autre, répondit calmement Luffy.

\- Oh oh, je vois, sourit Zeff, partant d'un petit rire de gorge et attrapant l'épaule de son fils. Et ce fameux autre est le jeune homme amoureux ici présent."

Sanji eut subitement très chaud et devint aussi rouge que la cape du prince. Il était incapable de prononcer un mot et sans la main de son père sur son épaule, il aurait probablement fait quelque chose entre le malaise et la fuite. Le blond fixa Nami intensément et elle lui sourit avec tant de sincérité qu'il eut l'impression que son coeur s'envolait. Le silence demeura quelques instants avant que, très politiquement, comme vous allez le voir, le roi Garp ne décide de donner son avis sur le sujet abordé à la hâte.

"- Bon, si les choses sont ainsi, effectivement, il faut rompre les fiançailles. Quelqu'un a-t-il une raison de s'y opposer ?

\- Pour une fois, je t'approuve, fit Dadan d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bien sûr que non enfin ! s'exclama à son tour Zeff.

\- Eh bien, si ma fille est d'accord, je n'y vois aucun mal, avoua Drake.

\- Vous voyez ! sourit Luffy. Tout est bien, shihihihi !

\- Et vous deux, rien à dire avant que je ne vous déclare fiancés ? demanda quand même Garp aux deux principaux intéressés.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, déclara Nami, d'une voix assurée et fière.

\- Absolument aucun " bredouilla Sanji, en s'avançant vers sa promise.

Il avait l'impression de rêver quand ses mains se mêlèrent aux siennes. Oui, cela ne pouvait pas être réel et pourtant si. Tout était arrivé si vite ! Jamais Sanji n'aurait cru que le destin se montrerait si bon envers lui. Nami lui souriait et lui tremblait de joie. Désormais, pour elle, pour tous ceux présents ici, il deviendrait un chevalier aussi bon que son père. L'écuyer qu'il était allait encore redoubler d'efforts. Le bonheur lui donnait des ailes et il avait l'impression que sa vie prenait enfin un essor attendu depuis longtemps.

"- Alors vous allez bientôt partir ? demanda Sasha à Alana. Tous les trois, vous allez regagner le royaume du Roc Sombre ?

\- On dirait bien que oui, soupira l'écuyère. Sauf que... Bon, on ne sera pas que trois visiblement. Zoro ramène une autre personne...

\- Oh, le fils de Mihawk a trouvé quelqu'un ?

\- En effet, et le père ne s'est toujours pas remis de cette nouvelle.

\- Il devrait être content pour son fils. Il s'agit de Robin ?

\- C'est ce nom là. Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré.

\- C'est une personne géniale... Et accessoirement ma demi-soeur comme je l'ai appris.

\- Vraiment ? Alors tu fais un peux partie de la famille en tant que... Euh, voyons... Demi-soeur par alliance de Zoro ? Donc ça fait... demi-fille par alliance pour Mihawk ? Trop compliqué !

\- Laisse tomber, Alana. Vous n'aurez pas à vous plaindre de Robin, j'en suis sûre. Elle est très gentille et elle a une culture impressionnante.

\- Ah, Zoro gagnera peut-être des neurones alors !

\- C'est à ce point ? rigola la danseuse.

\- Oh que oui ! Et cela devrait rassurer le père... Même si je crois qu'il n'arrivera jamais à accepter que son fils ait une copine. Cela le vieillit trop dans sa tête.

\- Pauvre Trancheur ! Je l'imagine mal sous le choc en l'ayant seulement vu pendant les tournois. Il a toujours l'air si froid et si sûr de lui, si fort.

\- Quand on est son écuyer, on le connait sous d'autres facettes. On ne dirait pas mais... C'est un véritable papa poule quand il veut, Mihawk ! Je pourrais t'en raconter tellement sur lui... Mais il n'y a plus le temps hélas. D'ailleurs, ne lui dis jamais que je t'ai parlé de ça, sinon...

\- Tu passerais un sale quart d'heure ?

\- Un quart d'heure serait la meilleure des choses que je pourrais espérer !

\- C'est dans ces moments là que je me dis que je suis bien heureuse d'être danseuse !

\- Sasha, il parait que tu es avec le chevalier Law désormais.

\- Eh bien, les nouvelles vont vite. Qui est le coupable ?

\- L'échanson Antonio. Une véritable commère quand il veut.

\- Je vois. Eh bien oui, nous sommes ensemble désormais. Je... Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Nous nous entendons bien.

\- Je suis contente pour toi. Il a l'air de quelqu'un de droit.

\- Il l'est. Mais ne parlons pas trop de moi, ça me gêne. Dis moi plutôt ce qu'il en est pour toi, ma petite Alana. Tu n'as pas quelqu'un en vue ?

\- Moi ?! Un garçon !? Beurk, bien sûr que non !

\- Dire que je pensais que tu finirais par changer d'avis...

\- Jamais. Le célibat me va très bien. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre ma liberté pour des bêtises telles que l'amour ou les beaux yeux d'un idiot !

\- Au moins, tu as l'air bien sûr de toi !

\- Hum, je ne dis pas que tu as tort d'être avec Law, bien au contraire. C'est juste que chacun doit avoir sa conception du bonheur et que pour le moment, mon bonheur, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne dis pas que je ne changerai pas un jour mais là...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis ouverte d'esprit, même si les gens d'Ardent sont réputés pour se croire supérieurs. Les clichés ont la vie dure, hélas.

\- Nous resterons amies même en étant séparées, n'est-ce pas Sasha ?

\- Bien sûr, Alana. Bien sûr !"

Les deux filles se serrèrent la main, une coutume très répandue dans le Roc Sombre alors qu'à Ardent, on préférait se donner l'accolade. L'écuyère fut très sensible à cette attention de la part de la danseuse et la prit dans ses bras, alors que tout son être lui criait la méfiance quant à cette pratique. Avec une amie, elle pouvait bien. Ainsi, Alana allait regagner ce royaume là-bas au Nord, calme et isolé, tandis que Sasha resterait dans la chaleur et l'animation d'Ardent. Chacune continuerait sa vie dans son lieu, sans oublier que l'autre existait et avait eut de l'importance un jour.

Norane se tenait sur le balcon des appartements de Carm, du côté faisant face à un petit jardin. Il y avait des chaises mais elle ne se sentait pas de s'asseoir. Quand Garp arriverait, elle entendait bien être debout. Cela faisait quelques jours que les fiançailles de Nami et Sanji avaient été proclamées. Norane se sentait heureuse d'avoir su jouer son rôle dans l'affaire et à présent, elle devait régler ses propres problèmes.

"- Comme si tu étais réellement en conflit avec le roi ! avait râlé Kidd, au détour d'une conversation sur l'oreiller. Un mot et c'est réglé.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit si simple.

\- C'est parce que tu compliques toujours tout ! Tu vas aller parler à ce bon vieux Garp, t'excuser éventuellement et ce sera bon, affaire classée.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire j'imagine...

\- Non. Ce que tu as de mieux à faire, c'est ça ! " susurra le rouquin avec un sourire carnassier, en se jetant sur elle sans lui laisser la possibilité de résister.

La suite s'était perdue dans des draps froissés et il lui avait fallu attendre le lendemain pour aller parler au souverain. Enfin, dans un premier temps, elle avait mandé un rendez-vous, par l'intermédiaire de Drake. Ce chevalier était l'intermédiaire idéal pour parler avec Garp, parce qu'il savait toujours se montrer discret et bien aborder le sujet de la façon qui plairait le plus au roi. La prise de rendez-vous fut extrêmement rapide, ce fut Sanji qui lui annonça le lieu et l'heure. L'écuyer avait l'air tellement heureux, c'était incroyable. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait désormais sur ce balcon. Le roi ne tarda pas à arriver, dans un silence pesant. Il s'assit sur une chaise, contrairement à elle. Poliment, Norane se retourna pour lui faire face mais aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot pendant de longues secondes.

"- Le Pourfendeur a dit que tu voulais me voir.

\- Oui. Merci d'être venu, roi Garp. Je...

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, ma petite ! Je commençais à me demander combien de temps tu allais continuer à me faire la tête.

\- Ah, vous... Mon comportement a été trop excessif en effet. Je... C'était rude de l'apprendre pour moi mais je n'avais pas à vous accuser ainsi.

\- Tout ça parce que j'étais celui qui t'avouait la vérité !

\- Mais vous pouvez comprendre que cette révélation m'ait troublé !

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète donc pas, sale gosse. Je le comprends très bien et je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse de ta part. C'est oublié.

\- Roi Garp... Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi !"

Elle s'inclina très près de lui, le regard planté sur le sol tandis que ses yeux déversaient des torrents de larmes. Il y avait toujours eu tant de gentillesse chez Garp, comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Tout pouvait-il s'envoler en éclats simplement parce qu'elle découvrait qu'à l'origine de sa vie, il y avait une femme égoïste et un homme reniant ses responsabilités ? Bien sûr que cela pouvait affecter mais Garp ne méritait pas que cela lui retombe sur les épaules. Une main secourable se posa sur ses épaules, une large main emplie de chaleur humaine. Norane ne se releva pas tout de suite et attendit un peu que ses larmes se sèchent. La main se retira et elle refit face à nouveau à son roi.

"- Je vous demande pardon pour ce moment de faiblesse.

\- Cela arrive à tout le monde de se montrer faible, un jour ou l'autre. Quand j'ai découvert que Dragon était vraiment mon fils, le choc ! Bon, Luffy m'a prouvé qu'il y avait bien un lien entre nous finalement mais quand même. Dadan aussi avait un doute...

\- Majesté... Le roi Roger... il ne sait toujours pas ?

\- Je ne lui en ai pas parlé, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le revoir. Si tu le désires tellement, je peux peut-être t'arranger une rencontre avec ton père...

\- Non, répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- Ah, je pensais que tu aurais envie de le voir. Ce n'est plus le cas ?

\- Il n'a jamais fait parti de ma vie et... Je n'ai pas envie que ça devienne le cas. Je préfère largement que tout reste comme il l'a toujours été. Surtout que... Hum...

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Finis ta phrase !

\- Ardent ne m'apportera rien. Carm, c'est chez moi. J'ai un frère, le prince Luffy, et vous êtes le seul grand-père dont je pourrais rêver mon roi.

\- De la part de ma petite fille, cela me touche beaucoup !"

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire et Norane se sentit bien, comme protégée. Avec un tel homme à ses côtés, rien ne pourrait jamais arriver. Il en était ainsi pour toute personne qui croisait la route du mari de Dadan. Garp prenait tout le monde sous son aile, grâce à sa gentillesse naturelle. Personne ne pouvait être indifférent à un tel homme. Personne.

Tout là-haut, dans le nord, au Roc Sombre, Teach étudiait un traité ancien sur les gisements de minéraux de son royaume. Il voulait vérifier que tout était bien exploité au sein du pays. En tant que conseiller commercial, il voulait que ce pauvre pays mette toutes ces ressources à disposition pour relancer son économie. Ainsi, Teach étudiait des ouvrages dans la bibliothèque du palais depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Cela ne le dérangeait pas car le lieu était très tranquille et assez isolé. De plus, travailler lui permettait d'oublier sa peine.

" Kuina " murmurait-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce conseiller du roi Rayleigh avait été anéanti depuis le jour du décès de sa fille. Pas décès, meurtre. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas coupable mais personne n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver, pas même son seigneur et maître. Depuis, il se plongeait dans les livres, essayant d'oublier. Sa femme ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas revu Bonney ? Cette dernière errait dans le château comme une âme en peine mais elle essayait plus que lui d'aller mieux, il le savait. Lui ne faisait que se voiler la vérité derrière des pages, se bourrer le crâne pour ne plus revenir sur cet événement tragique.

"- Je suis désolé, avait vainement tenté le roi. Je sais bien que les mots ne servent à rien mais il fallait que je les dise quand même, Teach.

\- Non, vous avez raison. Les mots ne servent à rien.

\- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ou ta femme ?

\- Nous allons continuer notre vie. Nous ne voulons rien. "

Rien sinon le retour de la petite fille tant aimée. Kuina était partie, elle ne reviendrait pas, terminé, fin de l'histoire, on tourne la page. Dans la vraie vie, ce n'était hélas pas si simple. Teach savait que ses manières et son air taciturne lui donnaient une mauvaise réputation mais depuis son retour au Roc Sombre, tout le monde semblait plus bienveillant à son égard. Il crachait sur leur pitié, il n'en voulait pas. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux pages du traité, tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas se laisser entraîner par des pensées négatives. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

" Qui est là ? Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, montrez-vous !"

Une ombre surgit d'un rayonnage juste devant lui. En passant devant la fenêtre, à pas lents et mesurés, Teach vit se dessiner la silhouette d'un homme qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Seulement, que faisait cette personne ici ? Ses yeux ne lui jouaient pourtant pas un tour, c'était bien Vergo, un chevalier de l'archipel de Sipango, qui se trouvait là. Y avait-il une visite de ce royaume dont on avait omis de l'informer ? Une sueur froide glissa pourtant dans son dos tandis que le visiteur se rapprochait.

"- Bonjour, conseiller Teach, salua froidement l'intru.

\- Chevalier Vergo... Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

\- Plaisir est un bien grand mot et je ne crois pas qu'il soit approprié à la situation. Dites moi, on dit que c'est bien vous qui gérez les activités commerciales du royaume... Les contrats et ce genre de choses. L'information est-elle exacte ?

\- Oui et je comprends la raison de votre venue. Vous souhaitez renégocier le contrat entre le Roc Sombre et votre Archipel. Cependant, j'ai déjà envoyé nos conditions à votre roi. Vos façons de payer ne correspondent pas aux accords convenus et tant qu'il en sera ainsi...

\- Non, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Il fallait seulement que je m'assure que c'était bien vous.

\- Et en quel honneur ? Vous n'êtes pas venus pour...

\- Je suis venu nous apprendre qu'on ne trompe pas impunément le roi Doflamingo. Retenez bien la leçon, ce sera votre dernière. "

Un objet de brillant glissa de sa manche et le conseiller put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un poignard. Il eut à peine le temps de faire le lien entre l'objet et ce que Vergo venait de dire que le métal lui mordit férocement la gorge, coupant sa respiration. Un flot de sang dévala son torse pour former une flaque au sol. Le traité si précieux était tâché de liquide rouge mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Teach sentit la vie la quitter tandis qu'il s'effondrait au sol. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard froid de Vergo. La dernière chose qu'il pensa fut que même s'il quittait sa femme, la petite Kuina devait l'attendre quelque part là-bas.

Bientôt, ce fut le noir complet. Les ténèbres.

Même en étant enceinte, Saphir n'avait pas cessé de faire des rêves prémonitoires. Enfin, des, plutôt ce rêve qui revenait sans cesse. Toujours elle, chevauchant au milieu de cet océan de flammes, poursuivie par une ombre dont elle ignorait tout. Toujours cette voix étrange et grave qui affirmait faire quelque chose pour le bien du royaume, mais quoi et quel royaume, elle ne savait pas. Toujours Law qui articulait d'une voix d'où montait la douleur : " N'avez vous donc pas de coeur ? ". Toujours cette flèche enflammée qui la transperçait, en lui procurant une angoisse terrible mais également un autre sentiment, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

" Les rêves ne sont que des rêves. "

Elle n'y croyait plus, vu comme celui-ci revenait. Pour se calmer, elle posa une main sur son ventre gonflée et le caressa. On n'était qu'un printemps et l'enfant ne devait pas naître avant l'automne, il y avait encore le temps. Cette pensée la réjouissait et lui faisait un peu peur en même temps. La naissance n'était pas sa principale préoccupation et le rêve ne l'était pas non plus actuellement. Il y avait un événement qui l'inquiétait plus que cela.

" Archipel de Sipango... Vas-tu garder ton roi si fier ou le prince montera-t-il sur le trône ? "

La question taraudait tout le monde à Ardent. Le roi Doflamingo rassemblait ses plus fidèles guerriers pour se protéger tandis que le prince Sabo, ayant déménagé dans un palais de moindre importance à l'autre bout de la ville, rassemblait des partisans. La tension était énorme et quelques heurts avaient déjà eu lieu. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'un véritable conflit n'éclate, malgré les appels au calme. Avant l'été, un des deux serait mort.

" Même le roi des rois ou le prince des princes ne peuvent rien faire."

Ace avait bien tenté de convaincre son père de rallier le camp de Sabo, véritable frère de coeur pour lui. Il se justifiait par tous les actes ignobles accomplis par Doflamingo. Cependant, Roger ne pouvait pas prendre le parti de Sabo sans encourir des risques. L'honneur et le sens hiérarchique voulaient qu'Ardent appuie le roi contre son fils. Dans le cas contraire, certains comme les Sylves Dorées trouveraient le moyen de placer leur ennemi de toujours sur la sellette. Roger avait réussi à garder sa neutralité pour l'instant mais tôt ou tard, il devrait se prononcer. Saphir craignait par avance ce jour.

" Je ne veux pas d'un conflit entre mon mari et mon beau-père. "

Cette situation tendue réduisait le temps qu'elle passait avec Ace et cela l'attristait au plus haut point. Tous les chevaliers étaient réquisitionnés ainsi que les serviteurs et elle se sentait très seule. Le seul qui avait passé un peu de temps avec elle récemment, c'était Marco. La reine Rouge l'avait affecté à sa protection lors d'une sortie, ce qui était un très grand honneur au vu du degré d'occupation de l'homme. Saphir aimait beaucoup le chevalier qui avait une très bonne conversation et se montrait toujours d'une grande courtoisie avec elle. Cependant, elle avait l'impression que sa charge l'écrasait petit à petit. En tant que capitaine de la garde d'Ardent, meilleur chevalier du royaume et fils d'Edward le géant, il cumulait bien des rôles, le pauvre. Les cernes sous ses yeux ne mentaient pas.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne toucherai jamais vos cheveux. "

Cette phrase qu'il avait prononcé il y a si longtemps lui revint en tête, sans raison particulière. Marco avait besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie, ce mouvement qu'il avait esquissé ce jour-là en donnait l'impression. Saphir priait de toute son âme pour qu'un jour, enfin, il trouve quelqu'un à son goût. Quelqu'un qui saurait l'aimer car à ses yeux, il me méritait vraiment.

" Chevalier Phoenix, vous trouverez quelqu'un " murmura-t-elle.

Et quelqu'un, quelque part, dut l'entendre quand on voit la suite des événements.

Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous à la porte Sud, celle qui donnait directement sur la forêt. C'était la porte la moins utilisée, au regard du commerce et des visiteurs, donc en théorie la plus tranquille. C'était ce dont ils avaient besoin, de tranquillité.

Borata était arrivée un long moment avant l'heure donnée. Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Demain, elle allait mettre son plan en action. Demain ou dans une semaine, en réalité, il n'y avait pas de jour fixe mais elle devait agir vite. Ses chances de succès étaient minces, elle le savait. Pourtant, elle allait le faire, rien ne l'en empêcherait.

"- Tu es bien en avance, ma petite Borata ! l'appela celui qu'elle attendait.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, Killer. Le retard t'est inconnu. "

Il sourit et elle remarqua alors qu'il ne portait pas son casque, élément si typique du personnage. L'objet en question reposait dans sa main, il avait dû l'enlever il y a peu de temps. Malgré son visage recouvert de cicatrices, dues à un incendie comme elle l'avait appris, Borata le trouvait magnifique. Un des rares hommes à porter ses cheveux aussi longs, il les entretenait à la perfection. Le blond affichait également un corps de rêve qui ne la laissait pas indifférente.

"- Tu voulais me parler, Borata ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de faire des rencontres, avec autant de précision et de précipitation. Pas que cela me déplaise.

\- J'avais envie de te voir ! " jeta-t-elle avec défi.

Elle n'ajouta pas que c'était peut-être la dernière fois. Cela ne servait à rien qu'il le sache sinon à ce qu'il l'empêche de mettre à bien sa mission. Sa phrase n'était pas vraiment un mensonge en plus, elle avait sincèrement envie de le revoir. Lui aussi visiblement, vu le sourire qui fleurissait sur son visage. Un ange avec une épée, c'était ce à quoi il ressemblait. Borata se rapprocha de lui et lui prit les mains, sans voix. Se dire qu'elle ne le reverrait peut-être plus après cela lui donnait envie de pleurer mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pleurer était un luxe qui lui était refusé.

"- Moi aussi j'avais envie de te revoir, ma belle. J'avais des choses à te dire.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. Quoi par exemple ?

\- Le royaume de Carm va vraiment bientôt repartir chez lui. Garp reste pour aider le roi des rois concernant Doflamingo, mais il va bientôt se détourner de la guerre civile pour retourner dans la neutralité. C'est ce qui nous convient le mieux.

\- Et tu vas me laisser derrière toi alors ?

\- Non. Je voulais que tu viennes avec moi, Borata. Que tu fasses partie du royaume de Carm comme moi. Que tu sois enfin heureuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je vais te suivre si facilement ?

\- Oh, plein de choses... dont ceci. "

Il se saisit de ses lèvres avec plus d'habilité que jamais et leurs corps se serrèrent naturellement l'un contre l'autre. Ensemble, ils étaient bien, rien ne pouvait mal aller. La suite de leur échange se passa de mots, seuls les corps avaient besoin de parler. Borata se rendit compte qu'elle l'aimait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé Doflamingo. Avec ce dernier, tout avait toujours été superficiel, acheté. Avec Killer, c'était naturel et facile, elle ne se forçait pour rien. Ses mauvaises pensées la quittèrent et les heures qu'ils passèrent ensemble furent les plus merveilleuses de sa vie. Cet homme, il ne méritait que le meilleur du monde. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, l'ancienne courtisane était résolue. Elle ne lui dirait rien de ce qu'elle comptait faire mais se sentit quand même capable de lui faire une promesse.

" La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, je serai une habitante du royaume de Carm. "

Killer approuva d'un hochement de tête et ils se séparèrent à regret sur ses paroles. Bien évidemment, Borata ne lui avait pas dit que la prochaine fois qu'il la reverrait, elle ne serait peut-être plus en vie. Cela ne servait à rien, sinon à le troubler. Plus déterminée que jamais, elle partit vérifier son matériel pour la mise en place de son plan. Le compte à rebours avait commencé.


	28. Agitation à Sipango

**Note de l'auteur : Et hop, comme c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vous fait cadeau d'un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ce chapitre me permet de mettre un terme aux dernières intrigues secondaires et notamment à cette dualité entre Sabo et Doflamingo ! Dès le chapitre 28, on reprend l'intrigue principale ! Un petit commentaire pour avoir votre avis serait bienvenue aussi ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sasha n'avait pas compris comment elle en était arrivée là. C'était une journée de travail où elle aurait dû répéter sans relâche pour sa prochaine performance artistique ou répondre aux besoins des souverains d'Ardent. Pourtant, la princesse Saphir l'avait réquisitionné pour son service et la danseuse avait accepté avec plaisir, car elle adorait passer du temps avec la fille du Nord. Le programme de la journée semblait bien particulier.

"- Princesse Saphir... Vous êtes certaine ?

\- Oui, oui. Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie que tu essaies une robe. J'ai toujours voulu essayer de voir si je pouvais coiffer et maquiller quelqu'un. Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Au contraire, ce serait un honneur pour moi. "

La fille de Kalgara fit un immense sourire et commença tout de suite la préparation. C'était tout nouveau pour Sasha de se laisser apprêter ainsi mais ce n'était pas désagréable. L'ancienne lionne du Nord ne lésinait pas sur les moyens et semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Après deux heures, la princesse invita la danseuse à se regarder dans un miroir, pour avoir un avis. Visiblement, Saphir s'était mise la pression et il tardait à son cobaye de voir le résultat.

Son image la laissa sans voix.

C'était elle mais en même temps ce n'était pas elle. Une sublime jeune femme brune lui faisait face dans la glace, portant une grande robe crème comportant de nombreux volant en bas. Elle s'attachait à l'arrière du cou, de manière très élégante. Jamais Sasha n'avait porté un vêtement aussi couteux, avec autant de détails et de tissus précieux. Sa coiffure relevée et un discret maquillage la mettaient parfaitement en valeur. Pour un peu, elle en aurait pleuré. Saphir avait su faire ressortir le meilleur d'elle-même. En soi, même si les tissus étaient couteux, elle était simple mais belle.

"- Alors, est-ce que ça te plait ? demanda l'autre brune.

\- C'est parfait, princesse Saphir. Je vous remercie beaucoup.

\- En tout cas, cela lui plaira fortement, héhé !

\- Euh... Excusez moi mais à qui dois-je plaire ? "

Saphir ne dit rien de plus et fit un clin d'oeil à sa compagne. La fille de Kuzan remarqua alors que son amie royale s'était changée, avec une magnifique robe rouge et noire, les couleurs qui lui allaient le mieux. Même en réfléchissant posément, la danseuse ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivait. En y repensant, voilà trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Law, qui ne donnait que peu de nouvelles. Même Crystal, sa grande amie, et Antonio si bienveillant, s'étaient montrés distants dernièrement. Que se passait-il ?

"- Princesse... Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, Sasha, je t'en prie. Il te manque quelque chose ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça mais... J'ai l'impression que vous préparez tous quelque chose depuis quelques jours et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que c'est. J'ai comme l'impression de... D'être mise à l'écart si on veut. Je ne voulais pas me plaindre mais...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas le savoir bien vite ! Viens avec moi."

Sans laisser à l'autre jeune le temps de réfléchir, Saphir prit la main de Sasha et l'entraîna vers les écuries. De là, elles prirent chacune un cheval, Sasha empruntant un coursier de l'écurie royale avec la permission express des propriétaires. Ensemble, les deux filles se rendirent vers la roseraie du Haki, où Law s'était déclaré à Sasha dans une ambiance romantique. La danseuse ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait. Monter avec une robe n'était en tout cas pas pratique.

"- Princesse Saphir... Êtes-vous certaines que nous devons être ici ?

\- Bien sûr ! Nous sommes juste à l'heure ! Viens par ici. "

La fille de Kalgara se pressa un peu plus, sans lâcher la main de sa servante. Cette dernière avait l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés, entre la princesse et elle. C'était très surprenant. Elle se demandait où Saphir l'emmenait quand les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent devant un massif d'hortensias en fleurs. Il y avait un homme brun, de grande taille, très bien vêtu qui semblait les attendre. Sa tenue bleue et blanche lui allait très bien. Sasha trouva étonnant de voir une autre personne aussi bien habillée qu'elle et la princesse dans le jardin. Puis, la danseuse le reconnut.

"- Prince Kuzan, bredouilla-t-elle vaguement.

\- Bonjour prince Kuzan. Puis-je vous confier Sasha ?

\- Bonjour, princesse. Naturellement. C'est ce qui était... Hum... Convenu. "

Sans plus de cérémonie, Saphir les planta là et s'en fut, presque en courant. Sasha se retrouva donc seule avec son père. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit particulièrement gênée d'être aussi bien habillée en sa présence. Elle n'était qu'une bâtarde après tout. Il lui prit la main avec douceur et tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

"- Il ne faut pas être si nerveuse, Sasha. Tout va bien.

\- Père, vous semblez savoir ce qui va se passer. Pas moi.

\- Oh, tu ne sais pas ? Ah, ce garçon, il cache bien son jeu !

\- Un garçon ? De qui parlez-vous ?

\- Non, de personne. Viens, il est l'heure. "

Mais l'heure de quoi ? Mystère ! Il la prit par le bras, avec une grande force, et l'entraîna au milieu de deux massifs, où ils passaient à peine à cause de la robe de Sasha. Venant du prince se profilait un léger froid qu'elle n'expliquait pas. Elle n'était pas mal à l'aise en sa présence mais quelque chose n'était pas naturel. La danseuse n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant car après un bosquet touffu de rhododendrons que son père écarta d'une main, une surprise de taille l'attendait.

" Qu'est ce que... "

Même ses pensées n'arrivaient plus à suivre. Devant elle, deux rangées de quelques bancs encadraient un chemin pavé de fleurs blanches et d'herbes vertes. Assis, il n'y avait que des gens qu'elle connaissait, bien vêtus. Au final, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux mais leur présence commença à lui poser de nouvelles questions. Kuzan l'entraînait vers le bout de l'allée et Sasha se plaisait à les reconnaître, alors que l'émotion la gagnait petit à petit.

Alana était là. Pourtant supposée être partie rejoindre son royaume, la demoiselle du Roc Sombre était bien là et faisait des petits signes amicaux. Se tenant à côté d'elle, Zoro et Robin semblaient concentrés l'un sur l'autre, même si la demi-soeur de Sasha prit le temps de lui adresser un beau sourire. Avec ce petit monde se joignait Mihawk, visiblement sur le point de faire une syncope vue sa blancheur mais il restait très digne. Voir son fils aussi proche d'une fille, c'était trop pour lui. Heureusement que tout le monde, enfin presque, pensait qu'il était bel et bien malade.

Sur un autre banc, le prince Luffy de Carm semblait s'amuser comme un fou, avec Bartolomeo qui approuvait tout ce que le petit-fils de Garp disait. A côté de lui, Sanji et Nami se tenaient très proches l'un de l'autre, de façon timide, même mignonne. Rien à voir avec Kidd et Norane, dans la mesure où le rouquin faisait clairement savoir que la brune était à lui, ce que la jeune femme ne montrait pas ouvertement. Killer était présent aussi, ne semblant pas goûter à la fête. Car c'était bien une fête, Sasha le devinait.

En se rapprochant des premiers rangs, Sasha reconnut les habitants d'Ardent. Olivia l'historienne, son fils Izou, la famille de Genzô, Nojiko et Haruta, ainsi que le chevalier Jozz. Juste devant eux, Marco étrennait une tenue flambant neuve d'un bleu chatoyant, aux côtés de son frère Vista et aussi de Satch. Le noble Satch était enfin revenu de son long périple et il avait ramené la princesse Violette avec lui. Quel séducteur, mais pour le coup, ça avait plutôt bien marché. De l'autre côté, sur les bancs, Antonio et Crystal lui lançaient des regards amusés et encourageants néanmoins. Kuzan tenait toujours le bras de sa fille quand Saphir revint vers eux, le regard désolé, jouant avec ses mains.

"- Je suis désolée, Sasha. Ace aurait tellement aimé venir mais avec la situation de Sipango, c'est compliqué. Le prince Sabo aussi aurait voulu être là...

\- Mais là pourquoi ? Ce n'est quand même pas...

\- Je te laisse découvrir ! " s'exclama la nordienne en s'écartant.

Ce qui s'offrit à la vue de la danseuse la laissa sans voix. Littéralement. Un autel avait été réalisé à l'aide de la végétation ambiante, très simple mais très agréable à regarder. Juste devant, une personne attendait, portant une armure de cérémonie toute d'argent, ainsi qu'une longue cape portant ses couleurs, noir et or. Un véritable chevalier tout droit sorti des contes de fée. Sasha comprit tout et porta une main à sa bouche. Il avait fait ça. Law. Kuzan avança et remit cérémonieusement sa fille muette à son nouveau protecteur. Les manières du Loup étaient parfaites en tout point. Tenant sa promise par les mains, il lui sourit et elle eut l'impression que son coeur s'envolait jusqu'au ciel. C'était trop beau. Vraiment trop beau. La princesse Saphir vint se placer à côté d'eux, officiant la cérémonie.

" Merci à tous d'être venus, s'inclina l'ancienne lionne du nord. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes ici pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres, Law Trafalgar, chevalier dit le Loup et Sasha, danseuse à la cours... "

Le reste du discours fut très poétique mais Sasha l'entendit à peine, concentrée comme elle était sur Law. Le brun lui souriait légèrement et elle lui rendait la pareille, tremblante. Ses réactions ne revinrent même pas pour l'échange des consentements, le oui sortit naturellement de sa gorge. Tout lui fut rendu au moment tant attendu du baiser. La sensation était chaude et intense, tellement véritable. Le public les acclamait, avec des mots qui lui firent pleinement réaliser la situation.

" Vive les mariés ! "

Au milieu de cette démonstration de joie, elle retrouva l'usage de sa langue et tout le discernement qu'il lui fallait pour chuchoter une question à... Son mari.

"- Law... Tu as vraiment organisé tout cela tout seul ?

\- Hum, j'ai eu un peu d'aide. J'espère que ça te plait...

\- Bien sûr que oui. Mais... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu faire cela ?

\- J'avais envie que notre relation soit officielle aux yeux du monde. Et... "

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il n'en avait pas besoin car elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Avec la possibilité d'une guerre civile, le monde était dangereux et nul ne savait ce que demain serait. En officialisant leur union, Sasha ne manquerait de rien si Law venait à... Cette pensée la prit au coeur et elle se serra contre lui. Jamais elle ne laisserait quelqu'un lui prendre son chevalier. Jamais. La danseuse chassa la noirceur et laissa le bonheur envahir son corps tout entier.

Tout le monde discutait à droite et à gauche, venant féliciter les mariés et prenant des nouvelles des uns et des autres. Mihawk et sa petite bande ne tardèrent pas à partir vers le royaume, ayant retardé leur départ pour le mariage. Alana eut un pincement au coeur en quittant Ardent et espéra que, tôt ou tard, elle reverrait ses amis. Le chemin du retour serait moins évident qu'elle l'avait espéré.

Marco et Vista étaient en grande conversation avec leur frère Satch, tout juste rentré du Désert Argenté avec sa femme Violette. Son humour avait beaucoup manqué à Ardent et cette fratrie était très unie. Un bel exemple pour tout Oren. Si Vista parlait beaucoup, Marco avait plutôt tendance à se taire, mais il souriait avec bonne humeur, chose qu'il faisait rarement ces derniers jours. Seuls ses frères pouvaient produire cet effet chez lui.

"- En tout cas, bienvenue à Ardent, Violette ! salua Vista.

\- Merci beaucoup. Grâce à Satch et à vous, je me sens déjà comme chez moi.

\- Tu es si facile à vivre, très chère.

\- Ah, mon vieux, tu as trouvé la perle rare, le taquina le phénix.

\- Vous aussi mes frères, vous trouverez quelqu'un à votre goût.

\- Oh je compte bien rester célibataire, avoua Vista.

\- Dans mon cas, j'ai bien l'intention de trouver quelqu'un. Il suffit juste d'être patient. Ce n'est pas avec mon travail que j'ai le temps de trouver...

\- Tu n'as jamais le temps avec ton travail, monsieur le capitaine, se plaignit Satch.

\- Quand cette guerre civile sera finie, j'imagine que j'aurais un peu plus de temps.

\- Tu es un peu trop surmené, nota Vista.

\- Il faut faire attention à votre santé, Invincible, le pria Violette.

\- Merci, noble dame, je n'y manquerais pas. "

Marco souriait toujours mais ses deux frères voyaient bien qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il tenait par sa volonté mais ses fonctions prenaient le pas sur son bien-être. De plus, le blond était souvent en discussion avec Edward leur père. Pourquoi donc ? Que se tramait-il en secret ? Le Géant étant l'ami le plus proche du roi, se passait-il quelque chose du côté royal ? Où le noble faisait-il simplement ds propositions de mariage à son fils ainé ? Nul ne le savait.

Pendant ce temps, Killer restait discret dans son coin, ne se joignant pas aux discussions. Il n'avait pas le coeur à cela. Toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient uniquement vers Borata. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu venir au mariage de Law et Sasha ? L'inquiétude le gagnait et il le cachait derrière son masque. L'écuyer de Kidd décida de partir à sa recherche. Mais par où commencer ? Une idée fit son chemin dans sa réflexion, une idée terrible et sombre. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être... Et pourtant, hélas, il était persuadé d'avoir raison.

Il était le maître absolu. Il avait le pouvoir. Il était intelligent. Il était riche. Il avait du charisme. Pourtant, tout allait de travers. Deux choses n'allaient pas dans sa vie.

Tout d'abord, il y avait cet ordre qu'il avait donné à Vergo sur le coup de la colère, celui de tuer Teach. Oh, avec un peu de chance, personne ne remonterait jamais jusqu'à lui mais comment être sûr ? Si habituellement on lui pardonnait ses erreurs, ce serait sans doute l'erreur de trop. Par chance, Vergo était du genre discret, le meilleur assassin de tout Oren. Personne n'avait dû le voir et peut-être que tout ceci passerait pour un accident. Oui, de ce côté-là finalement, les choses n'allaient pas si mal. On ne rompt pas une relation commerciale impunément.

La deuxième chose embêtait beaucoup plus Doflamingo, en la personne de son fils unique. Il fallait reconnaître cela à Sabo, il n'était pas stupide. Le roi regrettait de ne pas s'être débarrassé de cet héritier qui ne partageait pas ses idéaux plus tôt. Cela aurait simplifié les choses et peut-être aurait-il pu avoir Law, le plus digne de ses descendants. Peut-être. En tout cas, ce problème-là serait bientôt régler aussi. D'ici quelques jours, cinq maximum, il allait réunir ses chevaliers et lancer une attaque. Isolé et sans possibilité d'alliance avec quiconque, Sabo ne survivrait pas. Cette pensée le faisait jubiler d'avance.

" Tu as perdu, prince naïf. Tu croyais pouvoir me battre à mon propre jeu ? Aucune chance. La victoire sera mienne, fufufufu. "

Doflamingo était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Le roi ne remarqua pas immédiatement la personne qui était rentrée dans la pièce dans un silence effrayant. Même quand la personne s'avança vers lui, elle n'attira pas son attention. Silencieuse comme une ombre. Preste comme un chevreuil. Précise comme un faucon. L'intruse s'avança vers Doflamingo pendant qu'il ourdissait ses plans.

"- Je vais convoquer mes chevaliers dès ce soir tout compte fait. L'attaque aura lieu demain, ce sera un bon jour fufufu.

\- Il n'y aura pas de lendemain pour vous, roi des mensonges. "

Enfin, il la remarqua. Elle se tenait devant lui, aussi droite et fière que possible. Même assis, il la surplombait largement. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pendant quelques secondes, le roi toisa la nouvelle venue, espérant deviner la raison exacte de sa venue. De toute façon, elle n'était qu'une chose. Peut-être revenait-elle à lui implorer un quelconque privilège ? Dans ce cas, elle pourrait être utile. Méfiant, Doflamingo se prit à sourire malgré tout.

"- Borata. Quelle plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois vraiment heureux de me revoir, Doflamingo.

\- Oh, tu es déçue que je t'ai délaissé un moment. Peut-être que si tu montres de bonnes dispositions, je vais pouvoir m'intéresser à toi à nouveau, ma belle.

\- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venue, Doflamingo.

\- J'apprécierais que tu me donnes du roi Doflamingo, petite effrontée. Tu as disparu pendant bien longtemps. Même Crocodile ne savait pas où tu étais.

\- Vous n'êtes plus mon roi, je n'ai plus aucun devoir envers vous.

\- Comment cela ? grinça-t-il, la fureur le prenant.

\- Désormais, j'appartiens à un autre royaume. L'archipel de Sipango ne m'est plus rien.

\- Allons, tu ne peux renier tes origines comme cela. Quel royaume as-tu choisi ? Ardent ? Tant de faste pour pas grand chose. Un pays dangereux néanmoins... Les Sylves dorées ? D'un ennui ! Carm ? Ils ne prennent jamais rien au sérieux ceux-là. Ou alors le Roc Sombre... Le pays pauvre par excellence. Aucun ne peut s'opposer à l'opulence de Sipango.

\- C'est pourtant l'un d'eux que j'ai choisi.

\- Pourquoi revenir vers moi et risquer ma colère alors ? "

Borata ne répondit pas et sortit simplement une dague de sa ceinture. L'objet était assez clair. Elle voulait que ce foutu roi ait peur, se sente dépassé pour une fois dans sa vie. Hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas. Doflamingo la regardait avec toujours ce même sourire, du mépris en plus.

"- Idiote. Tu crois vraiment qu'une traînée comme toi va pouvoir tuer un être tel que moi ? Soit réaliste pour une fois dans ta misérable existence.

\- Oh mais je le suis. Je me suis préparée.

\- Un mot de ma part et mes chevaliers entrent. Tu ne peux rien contre autant de tels adversaires. Je t'accorde que Vergo n'est pas là mais Pica ou Diamante...

\- C'est l'heure de la relève. Le seul moment où votre porte n'est pas gardée pendant quelques minutes. Ils ne viendront pas... Ou trop tard.

\- Ils te tueront. Tu le sais, ça ? Même si tu réussis, tu mourras.

\- Je suis prête à mourir si cela peut éviter à Oren votre puérile guerre civile.

\- La petite est déterminée. Je me souviens du jour où je t'ai acheté sur le marché aux esclaves. Cela m'avait frappé cette détermination chez toi. Tu m'aimais tellement.

\- C'est du passé. Vous ne m'avez rien offert.

\- Je t'ai offert le luxe et un statut. Tu ne m'as pas donné d'héritiers donc j'ai eu mes limites.

\- Un roi tel que vous ne devrait pas exister !

\- Ne sous-estime jamais Doflamingo ! "

Il sortit un poignard de son fin manteau, riant comme un possédé. Cela, Borata ne l'avait pas prévu. Les combats, ce n'était pas son domaine et celui du roi non plus mais il avait la chance d'être plus grand. Se remémorant une phrase de Killer -Killer !- au sujets de combats, elle se jeta sur la main qui tenait le poignard et parvint à envoyer l'arme au loin. Une bonne chose de faite mais la main du roi s'abattit sur sa gorge, la plaquant au sol. Inexorablement, l'air quittait ses poumons sans qu'elle puisse rien faire sinon rester là, impuissante.

" Je t'aimais moi aussi " lui jeta-t-il, sûr de lui.

Un sursaut de rage lui permit de s'esquiver. La dague de Borata frôla la gorge de sa cible, un peu trop bas, mais le sang coula quand même. L'ancienne courtisane fut repoussée, un peu étourdie. Alors, le roi se précipita vers son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir, respirant à grand peine. L'objet qu'il tenait dans la main... Elle le reconnaissait à peine. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Il sourit et elle comprit. Non, pas ça... Borata s'élança vers lui, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

" Sans toi, j'aurais pu avoir plus de pouvoir. "

Ce furent les derniers mots du charismatique et cruel Doflamingo, roi des menteurs aux nombreux bâtards. Borata n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'un déclic se fit entendre venant de l'objet. Un nuage de flammes envahie alors sa vision. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, ce fut cet homme immonde qui hurlait de douleur. Au moins, elle avait gagné quelque chose, même si elle perdait tout le reste. Bien vite, les flammes l'encerclèrent et lui apportèrent aussi son lot de douleur. Borata ne hurla pas. Sa gorge était trop sèche.

Quand on le lui avait dit, il n'osait pas y croire. Sabo traversa la ville à cheval, suivant le messager en direction du palais résidentiel de l'archipel de Sipango. Autour de lui, ce n'était que rumeurs et confusions. Le prince ne savait pas que croire. Partout, la même conclusion, les mêmes mots sur toutes les lèvres. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible.

" Le roi Doflamingo est mort ! "

La façon de mourir différait selon les personnes. Les premières rumeurs disaient que le roi s'était suicidé. D'autres que, dans un accès de folie, il avait voulu mettre fin aux grands de son royaume avec lui, en faisant exploser le bâtiment. Beaucoup murmuraient qu'une ancienne amante ou un bâtard avait dû accomplir ce geste par vengeance. Quelques uns, rares, accusaient le prince Sabo, mais en le voyant venir de l'autre bout de la ville, un air surpris, les doutes s'envolèrent. Des histoires plus sombres parlaient de magie et de dragon. Le prince décida que rien n'était vraiment improbable.

" Je devrais vous pleurer, père. Mais je ne le peux même pas. "

Il ne put se rendre vraiment compte de l'état des quartiers de Sipango qu'en arrivant là-bas. L'incendie avait été maîtrisé mais l'étage supérieur était en grande partie détruit, plus qu'un amas de briques et de fumée. Par chance, tout le monde avait pu s'en sortir indemne, grâce aux dieux. Tout le monde sauf le roi Doflamingo bien évidemment. Des serviteurs conduisirent Sabo là où reposait le corps. Si on pouvait encore appeler cela un corps. Le prince détourna bien vite son regard de la chose qui avait été son père, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Tout bonnement horrible.

"- Il n'y avait personne d'autre avec lui ?

\- Absolument personne, répondit un serviteur. Du moins, nous n'avons pas retrouvé d'autres corps. Il est possible qu'avec l'explosion, un corps ait disparu... "

Les choses étaient claires au moins : Sipango n'avait actuellement plus de roi. Sabo pouvait-il prendre dès à présent la place de son père ? Avec la guerre civile qui était en cours, il ne savait pas trop. Combien d'alliés réels avait-il ?

"- Oh, une chose, mon prince, intervint le serviteur, un certain Lao G. Nous avons trouvé ceci sur le lieu de l'accident.

\- Un poignard ? Il y aurait eu une tentative de meurtre ?

\- Je travaille ici et ce n'est que ma théorie mais... Je crois que quelqu'un a tenté d'assassiner le roi. Je sais que ce n'est pas vous mais... Quelqu'un l'a fait. Et pour se défendre, le roi a utilisé un de ses réservoirs à poudre dont il a le secret.

\- Ta théorie me semble plausible mais... Qui ?

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul véritable indice, mon prince. Vous savez sans doute tout comme moi à qui appartient cet objet qui se trouvait là également. "

La lumière se fit quand Lao G tendit à son prince un petit médaillon couvert de cendre. Sans avoir une mémoire exceptionnelle, Sabo se rappelait que c'était le bijou offert par son père à sa suivante Borata. La douce Borata aurait orchestré un tel meurtre ? Difficile à croire vu les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle et pourtant... Un pincement le prit au coeur. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les choses finissent ainsi et qu'un autre que lui doive se salir les mains ?

"- Et il n'y a aucune trace de corps ? demanda-t-il quand même.

\- Aucune, mon prince. J'ai regardé attentivement.

\- Lao G. Peux-tu réunir tout le peuple de l'archipel de Sipango ? Je dois leur parler. Et si tu peux répandre la nouvelle... Comme quoi c'était un meurtre mais sans préciser le coupable.

\- Je comprends et il en sera fait selon vos désirs, s'inclina-t-il, avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus triste. J'appréciais beaucoup Borata moi aussi... "

Il partit et Sabo resta seul un long moment, dans cette pièce qui puait la mort et où pourtant flottait voluptueusement le parfum de l'espoir.

Les gens de Sipango s'étaient tous réunis devant le palais, du moindre serviteur au plus important chevalier et des badauds s'étaient joints à eux. Le roi Roger lui-même et son fils le prince Ace avaient fait le déplacement, attendant tranquillement dans un coin. Finalement, Sabo apparut et la foule se tut, prête à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Le blond les regarda un moment, cherchant ses mots. Le moindre faux pas et tout pouvait basculer violemment.

"- Chers citoyens de l'archipel de Sipango, commença-t-il d'une voix claire. Je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que le roi Doflamingo est mort. C'était notre souverain malgré tout ce que nous pensions et un hommage lui sera rendu.

\- Comment est-il mort ? jeta un homme au loin.

\- C'est une bonne question. Les certitudes sont encore minces mais il semblerait que quelqu'un ait tenté de l'assassiner et qu'il se soit défendu. Qui ? Nous ne le saurons sans doute jamais.

\- Peut-être vous, murmura une rumeur, faisant trembler la foule.

\- Oui, peut-être moi. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu bien évidemment mettre fin à ses jours, pour cesser cette guerre stupide. N'oubliez pas cependant qu'il est mon père. Quand bien même il comptait me tuer, je n'aurais jamais retourné la politesse. Vous me connaissez. Vous le savez. "

Les mots s'imprimèrent dans tous les esprits et Sabo comprit que c'était là sa force. Il avait fait ce que son père n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleurer : passer du temps avec les gens du peuple, apprendre à les connaître et se faire connaître d'eux. De ce fait, beaucoup de monde était enclin à le croire, lui plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il était un des leurs.

"- La vie de notre royaume ne peut pas s'arrêter avec lui, c'est pourquoi en tant que fils ainé de Doflamingo, je me propose de reprendre le flambeau.

\- Longue vie au roi Sabo ! s'exclama la reine mère Monet, qui se tenait dignement au premier rang, et tout le monde reprit son exclamation.

\- Cependant, le roi des rois devra approuver ce choix.

\- Nous veillerons à ce qu'une cérémonie soit organisée dans les plus brefs délais, commenta Roger. Roi Sabo, Ardent vous fait serment d'alliance.

\- Et Sipango renouvelle avec vous toutes ces promesses et plus encore.

\- Une nouvelle reine, hurla quelqu'un. Il nous faut une nouvelle reine !

\- Une nouvelle reine ! reprit la foule en écho.

\- Si le peuple l'accepte, j'aimerais que Dame Koala devienne la nouvelle reine. "

La jeune femme, tout au milieu de la foule, rougit de plaisir et ses proches voisins la portèrent en triomphe jusqu'au jeune souverain. Tout allait beaucoup mieux désormais. Le rétablissement des choses paraissait digne d'un conte de fée, rapide et parfait, mais la guerre civile de Sipango était à présent terminée. Mieux, le royaume allait pouvoir prendre un nouvel essor avec son nouveau dirigeant. Quand Koala le rejoignit, Sabo regarda son peuple en liesse et sourit avec toute son âme. Désormais, tout irait bien.

Les jours qui suivirent le meurtre passèrent si rapidement qu'aujourd'hui encore, on se demande si ce n'était pas un rêve. Le roi Roger organisa une brève cérémonie d'intronisation du roi Sabo, avec les royaumes de Carm et des Sylves Dorées, encore présents. Le sacre de la reine Koala suivit, même si un mariage serait organisé plus tard, sur l'archipel. Il fallut encore calmer certains à Sipango, mais dans l'ensemble, tout se passa sans heurts ni morts. Le prince Ace vint féliciter son ami de toujours, qui était à présent un rang au dessus de lui.

"- Ne t'en fais pas Ace, tu seras mon égal un jour !

\- J'espère que ce jour viendra le plus tard possible. "

Par la suite, le royaume de Sipango prit congés d'Ardent et s'en retourna chez lui. Avoir un nouveau dirigeant signifie une foule de détails incommensurable à régler. Cela rendit Baterilla d'autant plus calme que vers la même période, soit le début du mois de juin, Carm décida aussi de plier bagage. Garp déclara que son fils Dragon allait se demander ce qu'il se passait après plus d'un an d'absence. Ce départ attrista tout le monde car Carm mettait beaucoup de vie dans la grande ville.

"- Tu vas me manquer, mon ami, soupira Roger.

\- Toi aussi, vieille branche. Ne te prends pas trop la tête avec Sengoku, d'accord ?

\- Je vais essayer. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

\- Ne doute jamais de cela, idiot de roi des rois.

\- Crétin fini, retourne vite chez toi avant que je ne t'oblige à rester. "

L'échange se termina par une longue accolade entre hommes car ces deux-là étaient proches comme des frères. Peut-être même encore plus que des frères tout compte fait. Leur relation était en tout cas très particulière et le temps ne la changerait jamais.

Quand le royaume de Carm partit, Killer souriait. Avec les événements récents, il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir le faire mais pourtant, c'était le cas. Juste à côté de lui, une femme lui tenait fermement le bras. L'homme au masque avait toujours su ce qu'elle comptait faire. Après l'explosion du palais, il avait réussi à s'introduire discrètement pour aller la chercher. Elle était si gravement blessée qu'il avait cru que c'était la fin mais elle s'était remise très rapidement, assez pour partir avec eux. Son bonheur était complet... Non, leur bonheur était complet.

"- C'est pratique que tout le monde me croit morte, avoua-t-elle.

\- Il va falloir te trouver une nouvelle identité pour être tranquille non ?

\- Sans aucun doute. Je vais réfléchir à un prénom.

\- Tu as déjà des idées ? interrogea-t-il, la serrant contre lui.

\- Pas encore. Mais Borata, c'est terminé. "

Il enleva son masque et l'embrassa. Cela devenait une habitude chez lui. L'ancienne courtisane de Doflamingo espérait que Killer ne la perdrait jamais.

Tout semblait heureux sur Oren, approximativement du moins. C'était ce qu'on appelle aujourd'hui le calme avant la tempête. Après le couronnement du roi Sabo, de terribles événements survinrent. Dans le fond, ils étaient prévisibles mais sans doute avait-on espéré que les choses se dérouleraient autrement. La suite de notre histoire comporte une chute et une ascension. Mais est-ce une chute que de s'élever ainsi ? Et cette ascension n'était-elle pas qu'un plongeon en enfer ? Ce sera à vous de décider.


	29. Adieu fleur de la paix

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai pris un plaisir énorme à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant. Il marque le début des événements qui vont conduire vers la fin de la fanfiction. La reine Rouge est particulièrement mise en lumière dans ce chapitre. J'espère que la lecture vous plait toujours et que l'histoire vous parait cohérente. Moi je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire ! Mais le titre de ce chapitre annonce bien l'ambiance, soyez prévenus !**

* * *

" Quand est-ce qu'il part l'autre abruti ? Il commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système, lui et sa coiffure royalement stupide. "

C'était la même rengaine depuis le début du mois. Si Saphir se contentait de sourire poliment, soucieuse de ne pas froisser son beau-père, Rouge et Ace se lançaient des regards en coin, exaspérés au possible. Tout le monde avait compris que le roi Roger ne supportait plus son homologue des Sylves Dorées mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le renvoyer chez lui sans commettre d'impair. Alors, à chaque repas en petit comité, le roi des rois râlait.

"- Roger, s'impatienta Rouge, d'ordinaire si calme avec son époux. Je sais que ce cher Sengoku te met dans tous tes états mais... nous l'avons compris, inutile de nous le faire partager plus longtemps.

\- Mais quand est-ce qu'il va partir ?

\- Il l'a dit si tu écoutais un peu. Il devrait partir après le début des chasses d'été. Sengoku semblait vouloir tester les battus d'Ardent.

\- Oh, dans ce cas, nous allons rapidement organiser cela, sourit le roi. Marco !

\- Oui, votre majesté. Souhaitez-vous que j'organise cet événement ?

\- Marco a déjà assez de travail, plaida Ace.

\- Demande au seigneur Edward de t'aider, le pria simplement Roger. Oh et envoie quelqu'un vérifier les bois. Partir chasser pour rien, ce serait dommage.

\- Entendu monsieur, s'inclina le chevalier avant de partir prestement.

\- Notre phénix avait l'air bien pâle. Je crois que nous lui donnons trop de travail...

\- Dès que Sengoku sera parti, il pourra se reposer. "

Ace et Rouge soupirèrent de conserve tandis que Saphir laissa échapper un petit sourire. Elle aimait cette nouvelle famille et bientôt, un nouveau membre allait arriver. Sa main se posa sur son ventre. Il fallait encore attendre l'automne pour voir le futur héritier, ou héritière, pointer le bout de son nez. Un temps qui lui paraissait à la fois long et cours. Le père du roi, le seigneur Brook, lui lança un regard plein de gentillesse, qu'elle lui rendit. Oui, c'était la meilleure belle-famille du monde. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers d'autres personnes et elle espéra que tout le monde allait bien.

Quelque part au royaume de Carm, deux jeunes femmes coulaient des jours heureux. Norane s'était faite à ses origines, même si elle aurait voulu rencontrer son véritable père, elle comprenait que la situation n'était pas simple et qu'il ne valait mieux pas essayer. La brune était devenue à la fois l'épouse et l'écuyère de Kidd, ce qui lui conférait un nouveau statut au sein du royaume. Sa vie semblait devenue plus simplement maintenant qu'elle savait d'où elle venait : il n'y avait plus qu'à réfléchir à où elle allait.

Killer avait été nommé chevalier, prenant le surnom de "Le Masqué". Tout le monde le félicita, de même que Sanji devenu le chevalier à la Jambe Noire. Le suivant tout le temps, une femme que personne ne connaissait mais qui se fit rapidement sa place dans ce lieu si différent de là où elle venait. Quand on lui demanda son nom, elle regarda Killer et il répondit "Mana", car c'était l'héroïne d'un livre qu'il lisait étant petite. Elle accepta ce prénom avec plaisir et put enfin goûter au bonheur.

Au Nord, sur la route, Alana avait vraiment hâte de rejoindre le Roc Sombre. Il ne restait que deux ou trois jours de chevauchés pour atteindre Rough Tell, autant dire trois fois rien. Le voyage était agréable, ce qui lui permettait d'éviter de penser à ses amies du Sud qui lui manquaient. Son maître ne manquait pas d'entraîner toute sa petite troupe et Mihawk était du genre exigeant. Zoro et Robin étaient maintenant clairement en couple mais ils n'étaient pas le genre de couple guimauve, donc être avec eux se révélait agréable. Un léger vent se mit à souffler, qui sentait bon la maison toute proche. Alana souriait, nostalgique, pressant les flans de sa monture de plus bel.

Sasha se sentait légère depuis son mariage surprise. Honnêtement, elle n'aurait jamais pensé apprécier ce genre de choses mais il fallait croire qu'elle se trompait. Law la connaissait parfaitement, il avait organisé quelque chose de simple mais avait invité tous les gens qu'elle aimait. Désormais, elle continuait sa vie de danseuse auprès de son fier chevalier. Ardent avait retrouvé tout son attrait à ses yeux, sans lui rappeler constamment sa défunte mère. L'avenir s'ouvrait à ses yeux dans toute sa perfection et sourire était la moindre des choses. La jeune femme respirait l'envie de vivre et la passion.

Pour Crystal et Antonio, les choses ne changèrent pas vraiment. Ils réalisèrent que tout le monde les avait toujours cru ensemble et que leur mise en couple avait surpris, dans le sens où on pensait que c'était déjà fait depuis longtemps. Le garçon poursuivait ses tâches avec ardeur, prenant parfois le temps de s'exercer aux armes avec l'éclair bleu, pour apprendre à se défendre. Cette dernière jouissait désormais d'une grande réputation à Batérilla, tout le monde se moquant qu'elle soit une femme chevalier. Elle était forte, capable, intelligente et serviable, que demander de plus ? Bon, Crystal cachait son dégoût d'être considérée comme le chevalier "représentatif" parce qu'elle était de sexe féminin mais une fois habituée, elle mit de côté cet aspect de son travail. La vie à Ardent plaisait au couple et ils envisageaient très bien de rester dans leur nouvelle patrie.

La chasse fut organisée vers la fin du mois de juin, dès que toutes les conditions furent réunies et que l'organisation fut faite. La logistique était énorme déjà pour un royaume, alors pour deux, il fallait se rendre compte de l'ampleur de la tâche. Sengoku, ses fils et le roi Roger partirent de bon matin, espérant tuer une grande proie, tel un sanglier ou une biche. Ace voulait passer du temps avec Saphir, il les rejoindrait dans l'heure de midi. Beaucoup de chevaliers accompagnèrent tout ce beau monde, chacun rêvant de s'illustrer et de rapporter du beau gibier à son royaume. La compétition était lancée. Le roi Roger comptait beaucoup sur ses chevaliers, particulièrement sur l'invincible, qui avait eu le talent d'organiser cette événement à la perfection...

... Sauf que Marco tomba malade. Il essaya de n'en rien laisser paraître mais le surmenage le prit tant et si bien qu'il s'effondra en pleine réunion avec les souverains. Le docteur Hiluluk arriva rapidement à son chevet et déclara qu'il fallait que le blond prenne un repos d'urgence, sous peine de mourir sous la charge de travail. Quelques jours lui furent donc accordés, en plein pendant la chasse. Le blond se reposait dans son lit, exténué, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il s'attendait à voir un soldat pour lui transmettre un message, voire le prince Ace venu le saluer alors qu'il partait rejoindre son père mais non. C'était la reine Rouge.

" Votre altesse, salua-t-il en se redressant de son mieux, encore affaibli. Que me vaut le plaisir d'une telle visite ?

\- Je venais voir comment le chef de nos chevaliers se porte.

\- Pas au mieux de ma forme mais je vais me remettre vite.

\- Le roi ne se rend pas compte de ta charge de travail. Repose toi bien, Marco. Je ne veux pas que tu te tues à la tâche. Tu es encore si jeune.

\- Je dois m'entraîner plus et devenir plus endurant.

\- Ah, ce royaume a-t-il eu un commandant aussi déterminé ?

\- Oh sans doute. Le commandant Rocinante n'était pas mal dans le genre, un bon formateur en plus. Et puis, avant, il y avait...

\- Arrête de te rabaisser, Marco. Pourquoi ne pas admettre ta valeur ?

\- Je ne suis pas aussi parfait que vous pouvez le penser. Ne placez pas trop d'espoir en moi, noble reine. Je ne veux pas vous décevoir.

\- Marco... Tu déprimes ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Je suis juste réaliste, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi te décris-tu ainsi alors ?

\- Je... Mis à part en chevalerie, je ne sais rien faire d'autre.

\- Tu te trompes, Marco, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le montrer.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Sinon, je ne serais pas...

\- Seul ? murmura-t-elle, le faisant frissonner violemment.

\- Oui, répondit-il, honteux de s'aventurer dans ce genre de conversation avec la reine.

\- Tu verras un jour, tu auras quelqu'un pour toi. Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, ajouta-t-elle, voyant que le Phénix ne semblait pas à l'aise.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire par cette belle journée ?

\- Comme les hommes sont partis à la chasse, je pensais aller me promener. Roger chasse souvent du côté Sud, donc je vais aller vers l'Ouest.

\- C'est une sage décision. Que la triade veille sur vous.

\- Toi aussi, Marco. Tu en as bien besoin. Je repasserai plus tard. "

Elle s'en alla dans un tourbillon de robe blanche. Marco se rallongea confortablement, sa tête embrumée par la fièvre. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement et son corps était fatigué. Une phrase de la reine repassait pourtant dans sa tête.

" Roger chasse souvent du côté Sud, donc je vais aller vers l'Ouest. "

Alors, il comprit.

" Merde ! Non, pas ça... "

Il se leva péniblement de son lit et tituba jusqu'à la porte. Sa respiration était courte, sa tête lui faisait un mal d'enfer, il avait chaud mais il devait y arriver. Le sol semblait tanguer sous ses pieds et sa vue se troublait un peu parce qu'il s'était relevé trop vite.

" Merde, merde. Ma reine... "

Il devait la rattraper à n'importe quel prix... Ou prévenir quelqu'un... Peu importe. Son bras se tendit tandis que sa main, incertaine, essayait d'attraper la poignée. Il réussit à ouvrir la porte mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol froid. Sa tête était un enfer. Il avait une profonde envie de vomir mais il ne devait pas laisser tomber. Il n'avait pas le droit.

" Ma reine... Ne partez pas... "

Il se releva péniblement au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il avait parlé à Rouge ? Beaucoup trop. Elle devait déjà être aux écuries, voire même partie. Marco s'appuya avec peine contre le mur. Tu parles d'un commandant, il faisait pitié à voir. Sa respiration était affolée et il avançait, s'appuyant contre la pierre. Sa conscience semblait partit. Comment avait-il pu tomber si malade ? La réponse lui vint mais il l'oublia. Ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses devaient se passer, ce n'était pas prévu. Des idées noires lui vinrent mais peu importe, il devait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas laisser les événements s'enchaîner selon leur bon plaisir sans réagir. Il devait au moins essayer.

" Quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît... "

Sa voix n'était qu'un filet de bruit à peine audible. S'il ne trouvait personne avant de perdre connaissance... Son corps le lâchait bien trop vite.

" Marco ? Mon dieu, Marco, ça ne va pas ? "

Par delà l'océan de douleur, il reconnut la voix du prince Ace et se sentit soulagé. Quelqu'un était venu, les dieux avaient entendu ses prières. Il s'adossa complètement au mur, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'écrouler. Le brun vint l'aider, le soutenant de son mieux. Malgré sa vision trouble, Marco voyait qu'il était inquiet. Il avait rarement vu le fils d'Edward ainsi. Quand le blond tombait malade, il ne faisait pas semblant.

"- Mon prince... Vous êtes là...

\- Marco, bordel, il ne fallait pas te lever alors que tu es aussi mal ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner te coucher tout de suite !

\- S'il vous plaît, mon prince... Où est la reine ?

\- Ma mère est partie en balade. Elle ne craint rien, ne t'en fais pas. Elle sait où se trouve la chasse et elle est donc partie à l'Ouest. Ainsi, aucun risque.

\- Non... Elle est partie depuis... Depuis longtemps ?

\- Une bonne demi-heure oui, avec un coursier rapide.

\- Non... Non... La reine... "

Marco se maudit intérieurement d'avoir été si lent et un gémissement d'impuissance lui échappa. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

"- Hé, ressaisis toi, Marco ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- La chasse... La chasse n'est plus... Au Sud... Mais à... L'Ouest, articula-t-il péniblement. Pas pu la prévenir... Non... Partie... Prévenir... "

Sa conscience se perdit finalement, maintenant qu'il avait prévenu quelqu'un. Ace fit appel à deux serviteurs pour ramener l'Invincible dans sa chambre puis partit en courant. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure, menaçant d'être submergé par la panique. Il courut comme jamais. Sa mère était en danger et elle n'en savait rien. Personne n'en savait rien. Pourquoi fallait-il que le gibier ait bougé à l'Ouest ? Pourquoi Rouge n'avait-elle pas été prévenue ? Ace n'avait pas le temps de penser à un éventuel complot. Il fila aux écuries, sauta sur le dos de Chopper sans prendre le temps de le seller et partit au grand galop vers les bois, priant pour que rien ne soit arrivé. Oui, il se faisait probablement un sang d'encre pour rien. Il allait retrouver sa mère et ils en riraient. La présence des Sylves Dorées se rappela soudain à sa mémoire et son coeur rata un battement.

" Plus vite, Chopper ! hurla-t-il en descendant les rues de Baterilla à fond de train, sous le regard étonné des passants. Plus vite ! "

Plus loin dans la forêt, Roger et Sengoku chevauchaient ensemble, entourés d'une bonne escorte. C'était un spectacle étonnant pour Oren de voir ces deux ennemis héréditaires chasser ensemble. Ce serait peut-être la dernière fois, aussi bien que c'était la première. Diplomatiquement parlant, ils auraient dû l'un et l'autre se jeter des fleurs, faire semblant de bien s'entendre. Dans les faits, ils ne cachaient nullement leur déplaisir quant à la compagnie qui leur était imposée de force.

"- Toujours aucune trace du moindre animal ? grinça Sengoku.

\- Mis à part toi, aucun pour le moment.

\- Hum, dans les Sylves Dorées, il y a longtemps qu'on aurait attrapé une dizaine de proies et pas des petites.

\- Dans le Sud, nous devons apprendre la patience et respecter nos ressources.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous en avez moins.

\- Elles sont simplement plus intelligentes et se cachent.

\- Ou alors, vous êtes trop stupides pour les débusquer... "

Les chevaliers autour essayaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur hilarité devant des querelles aussi puériles mais surtout leur agacement, car c'était comme ça depuis le début de la chasse. Les princes des Sylves Dorées avaient sérieusement envie d'être ailleurs mais ne disaient rien, se montrant plus dignes que leur père. Sakazuki discutait un peu avec Borsalino tandis que Kuzan ignorait superbement tout le monde, perdu dans ses pensées comme à son habitude.

"- Le prince Ace n'était-il pas supposé nous rejoindre bientôt ? demanda Sakazuki, essayant d'éteindre l'impatience qui faisait trembler sa voix.

\- Sous peu, répondit Roger, qui attendait son fils avec impatience aussi. Il souhaitait passer un peu de temps avec sa belle Saphir et aller voir le chevalier Marco, qui a grandement participé à l'organisation de la chasse mais n'aura pas le plaisir d'y participer.

\- Il faut savoir gérer ses chevaliers, soupira Sengoku.

\- Ton chef des chevaliers est aveugle, très cher.

\- Il n'en est pas moins efficace. Regarde la vérité en face.

\- La vérité ? Quelle vérité au juste ?

\- Tout simplement que tu n'es pas le meilleur meneur d'hommes du continent... Et que ton titre de roi des rois n'est pas approprié pour toi...

\- Quand j'ai pris ce titre, tu n'as rien dit ! Il fallait le réclamer !

\- Parce que tu crois que tu me l'aurais rendu ? Allons... Je n'allais pas déclencher une guerre pour des broutilles. Mais si tu comptes léguer ce titre à ton fils, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil. C'est mon ainé qui l'aura, la loi est ainsi faite.

\- C'est mon père qui m'a transmis le titre de roi des rois, il avait oublié qu'il était supposé être le dernier. Personne ne lui a rappelé et personne n'a protesté.

\- Tu aurais dû t'en souvenir. Tu aurais dû le comprendre.

\- Si personne ne vient réclamer quelque chose, je le prends.

\- Ce que je pensais est donc bien vrai. Tu es tellement avide, Roger !

\- Parce que sire Sengoku ne l'est pas avec son attrait pour l'or ?

\- Il n'empêche que tu m'as volé ce qui était mien... Et ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu aies prise si tu te souviens bien, mon cher.

\- La seule chose... Oh non, tu ne vas pas remettre cette histoire sur le tapis !

\- Je le peux. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne t'aime pas.

\- Je n'y peux rien pour le coup. Tu en es conscient ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et c'est encore plus agaçant. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu aies tout quand je n'ai plus rien des deux seules choses que j'aurais souhaité ? Le titre de roi des rois et puis...

\- Les chiens ont repéré quelque chose ! nota Borsalino.

\- Vu les aboiements, ce doit être un gros gibier, approuva Sakazuki, son arc prêt. On va enfin avoir un peu d'action !

\- Quel dommage qu'Ace ne soit pas là, soupira Roger.

\- Il fallait être plus rapide, répliqua Sengoku. Allez, que le meilleur gagne ! "

Les chevaux partirent au galop, à la poursuite des chiens qui étaient partis comme des furies. De toute évidence, ce devait être une proie de belle taille pour qu'ils s'agitent ainsi. Tout le monde avait son arc prêt à servir, la flèche quasiment encoché. Le premier qui verrait la proie ne perdrait pas une demi seconde à se demander ce qu'il devait faire. La compétition entre les royaumes était presque palpable. Que le meilleur gagne... ou le plus avide.

Pendant ce temps, non loin d'eux, Ace menait à Chopper un train d'enfer, espérant rattraper sa mère ou bien le groupe de chasse. N'importe lequel lui irait. Sachant que c'était un point connu, il se dirigeait vers la clairière de Cracker. Que n'avait-il le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps, cela lui serait bien plus utile que de maîtriser le feu. Le brun priait de ne pas être trop tard, de s'inquiéter pour rien. L'inquiétude allait, croissante.

" S'il vous plaît, dites moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé. "

Au coeur des bois, Rouge ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Perchée sur une jument blanche très calme, elle progressait au milieu de la mer d'arbres à son rythme. Ce lieu lui faisait du bien et lui permettait de se ressourcer. Elle y avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Roger quand celui-ci n'était pas encore roi. Ce souvenir la fit sourire.

" Ah Roger, nous étions si jeunes... Lui aussi. »

Lui, c'était Sengoku. Rouge était originaire d'Ardent mais elle avait eu ces deux futurs rois en tant que prétendants. Au moment du choix, son coeur n'avait jamais balancé très longtemps, mais elle s'en était voulu de faire souffrir l'actuel souverain des Sylves Dorées. Il semblait devoir tout perdre face à Roger, tout. Les deux hommes s'étaient bien entendus il y a longtemps mais désormais, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. Pour des titres et une femme.

" S'il existait un moyen de les réconcilier... "

Mais il n'en existait probablement pas. Elle continua son avancée, menant sa jument au pas. La forêt était si calme, c'était agréable. Ardent comptait plus de plaines que de bois, mais c'était ces derniers qu'elle aimait le plus. Rouge s'y sentait bien tout simplement. Le calme était un luxe et chaque seconde lui paraissait un paradis. Après, il faudrait qu'elle retourne auprès de son mari, de son rival, de son fils, de sa belle-fille, de tant de monde. Le bruit ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup alors la reine prenait son temps. Soudain, son cheval s'arrêta, les oreilles dressées. Elle regarda et vit une biche blanche au pelage immaculé. L'animal extrêmement rare la dévisageait avec curiosité.

" Je ne te veux pas de mal, ma belle. "

La biche ne bougea pas, tendit sa tête pour renifler la nouvelle venue. La jument renacla profondément, pour dire qu'elle avait identifié le prétendu danger. Rouge resta un moment à regarder l'animal sauvage et sourit à cette rencontre inattendue.

" Nous sommes pareilles, toi et moi. "

Pareilles car toutes blanches. La jument, la biche, la robe de Rouge, tout était d'un blanc crème onctueux et pur, qui ne passe pas inaperçu en forêt. La ressemblance des couleurs étaient surprenantes, comme si un accord avait été passé sur les parures à avoir dans la forêt.

" Au moins tu ne risques rien ici... "

Un bruit au loin.

Un oiseau qui s'envole.

La biche qui tend les oreilles, affolée.

Des chiens aux aboiements féroces.

Le galop endiablé des chevaux.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe ? " murmura Rouge, ayant peur de comprendre.

La biche n'attendit pas et partit en courant, bondissant à travers les bois comme une flèche. Des voix humaines se faisaient entendre et même un léger bruit, probablement des arcs qui se tendent. Que faisaient-ils là ?

" La biche est là-bas, on va l'avoir ! "

Ils n'étaient pas supposés être ici. Les plans pour la chasse avaient changé et elle n'avait pas su. Son coeur s'emballa mais elle se dit que tout allait bien. Ils visaient la biche, aucun risque. Rouge s'élança vers eux au galop, son cheval un peu nerveux.

Dans sa robe blanche, comme le poil de la biche.

Elle eut le temps de voir Roger au loin, si fort et fier sur sa monture. Elle aperçut même son fils qui arrivait en trombe derrière, hurlant elle ne savait quoi. Puis plus rien.

On ne sut jamais avant longtemps qui tira la flèche. Est-ce que cela a une importance ? Sans doute, oui. Peut-être que ce fut un membre des Sylves Dorées et dans ce cas, la haine qui en découla était justifiée. Peut-être que c'était quelqu'un d'Ardent. En tout cas, ce n'était pas volontaire.

Pourtant, la flèche transperça la poitrine de Rouge, tâchant sa belle robe d'un rouge sombre et profond. Elle ne poussa pas le moindre cri quand elle tomba au sol du haut de sa monture. La biche était déjà bien loin, libre et fière. Vivante. Le contraire de Rouge.

" Mère ! " s'écria Ace dont la voix se déchirait.

Il s'élança vers elle tandis que tous les chasseurs devenaient silencieux. Roger s'était immobilisé, incapable de réaliser ce qui se passait. Lui, le roi des rois, toujours si sûr, il était en train de perdre tous ses moyens. Le silence était son seul compagnon. Son fils s'était élancé auprès de sa mère, paniquant comme jamais. La flèche n'avait pas frappé le coeur mais la reine avait perdu trop de sang. Sa main se glissa sous la tête de la reine tandis que son autre main cherchait celle de Rouge. Elle était froide, beaucoup trop froide et son teint trop pâle pour ce beau jour de début d'été.

"- Mère, tout va bien se passer, promit-il. On va vous ramener au château, on va vous soigner. Tout ira bien, vous allez voir.

\- Ace... Je suis... Urg... Je suis tellement désolée...

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Vous... Vous ne pouviez pas savoir...

\- S'il te plaît... Oublie la politesse... Surtout maintenant.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Le docteur Hiluluk va bien s'occuper de toi. Baterilla t'attend.

\- Ne me mens pas, Ace. Je sais. Je sais... Je sas bien.

\- La flèche n'a pas touché le coeur... Tout ira bien.

\- Le coeur n'est pas le seul endroit sensible... Aaah...

\- Maman ! Vite, un brancard, il faut la ramener au château !

\- Ace... Mon fils... Je suis si fier de toi. Si tu savais... "

Elle perdit connaissance à ce moment là, plongée dans la douleur et le froid de la blessure. La partie de chasse s'acheva sur cet événement et une course contre la montre débuta. Il était encore temps de sauver la reine. Peut-être. Cette flèche perdue marqua le début de tout ce qui suivit. La mort de Kalgara avait été un avertissement que personne n'avait pris au sérieux, il était temps de le payer désormais.

Le royaume ne vivait plus pendant que le docteur Hiluluk faisait tout son possible pour sauver Rouge. Plus aucune fête, peu de monde dans les rues, rien ne bougeait. L'été était pourtant bien là, avec sa douce chaleur agréable et son soleil mais personne ne pensait seulement à en profiter. Les Sylves Dorées restaient en retrait et aucun avis de leur part ne fut émis pendant cette période sinon une tentative de réconfort de Roger, qui échoua lamentablement. Le prince et son père étaient méconnaissables : ils ne dormaient plus, ne mangeaient presque plus, passant leur temps au chevet de Rouge. Un jour, alors qu'ils attendaient dans le couloir, le médecin en chef vint vers eux, l'air grave. Saphir se trouvait là aussi, inquiète pour la mère qu'elle considérait comme la mer qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

"- Vos Majestés, commença Hiluluk, ne sachant pas trop comment poursuivre.

\- Docteur, comment va-t-elle ? demandèrent aussitôt les deux hommes.

\- Je... Son état s'est stabilisé mais... Rien n'est joué. La nuit prochaine sera cruciale. En revanche, elle s'est réveillée et est consciente pour l'instant.

\- Je dois la voir ! s'exclama Roger avec ferveur.

\- Attendez mon roi. Rouge veut vous voir, ainsi que le prince Ace et la princesse Saphir mais pas en même temps et... Elle a un ordre visiblement, avec vous en dernier et la prince en second, ce qui veut dire qu'elle souhaite...

\- Voir Saphir en premier " acheva Ace, en se tournant vers sa femme.

Hiluluk approuva discrètement et conduisit la future maman vers la chambre. Il lui enjoignit de ne pas rester trop longtemps, car cela risquait de fatiguer la blessée qui n'était pas encore tirée d'affaires, loin de là. Ensuite, il la laissa entrer. La pièce sentait un mélange d'herbes médicinales, de fragrances de roses et de sang. Le tout formait un mélange étrangement homogène, une odeur qui donnait envie de pleurer à Saphir. Ses yeux demeurèrent parfaitement secs tandis qu'elle se rapprochait du lit où la reine se trouvait. Le spectacle lui fit mal au coeur, bien plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Rouge n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même, amaigrie, affaiblie, pâle comme la mort qu'elle affrontait. Y avait-il eu une femme plus brave qu'elle un jour ? Sans doute pas, non.

"- Saphir, c'est toi, sourit tristement Rouge. Approche...

\- Rouge, je..., commença-t-elle mais les mot moururent dans sa gorge.

\- Ne dis rien, ma fille, je sais. Le temps est compté pour moi.

\- Le docteur a dit qu'il fallait encore espérer. Il ne faut pas baisser les bras.

\- Je ne baisse pas les bras, j'envisage simplement toutes les possibilités et... Ma disparition reste malgré tout plus que probable, alors je voulais te parler.

\- Rouge, murmura Saphir et sa voix tremblait.

\- Je serai brève. Je sais qu'un futur difficile t'attend, où tu devras faire des choix, concernant ton avenir mais pas uniquement. Ah, j'aurais aimé voir ce petit être qui va naître mais... Je ne sais pas... Argh... N'oublie pas, Saphir, tu ne dois pas renier qui tu es devenue ni rester totalement dans le passé. Mélange ces deux aspects pour en faire une force. Ni fille du feu, ni lionne du Nord. Deviens la lionne du feu. "

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, Saphir prit congé à la demande de la souveraine, bouleversée comme jamais. Il fallut à Ace plus de courage qu'il ne le pensait pour se rendre au chevet de sa mère. De fines larmes lui échappèrent et il serra très fort sa main. La rousse passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant.

"- Reste fort, Ace. Toujours, murmura-t-elle tendrement.

\- Je sais, maman. Toujours " souffla-t-il avec résolution.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre eux, les gestes et les regards suffisaient. Ace resta longtemps à son chevet et ne la quitta qu'à regret parce qu'il était temps que vienne le tour de Roger. Quand son fils sortit, il eut l'impression qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge, sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il alla retrouver la femme de sa vie, essayant de ne pas penser au pire et de rester positif, comme il savait si bien le faire. Même au bord du gouffre, il la trouvait toujours sublime, vaillante, fière. La rousse le regardait, souriante comme au premier jour. S'il y avait une chose dont il ne doutait pas, c'était de leur amour.

"- Rouge, ma belle. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'ai déjà été mieux, avoua-telle en riant doucement. Je suis heureuse de te revoir avant...

\- Avant demain, la coupa-t-il. Avant demain.

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je me bats mais... Ce n'est pas facile.

\- Repose toi alors. Ma jolie idiote.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour que tu me traites d'idiote, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire de si important alors ?

\- Oublie ta colère s'il te plaît. Oublie ta rancoeur, jette la au loin si tu veux mais ne la garde pas en toi. La haine ne te mènera nulle part.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas l'apprécier. Pas quand tu es une de ces cibles...

\- C'est si vieux maintenant. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, Roger.

\- Non. Il a épousé Tsuru, il a eu trois enfants, mais il t'aime encore je le sais. J'ai tout pris à ses yeux et je ne lui ai laissé que les restes. J'ai pris ce que je pouvais.

\- Ne t'énerve pas. Urgh... Je préfère te voir sourire. Quand tu t'énerves, tu es vraiment moins beau. Laisse moi voir le Roger que j'aime tant et sa tête radieuse.

\- La Rouge que je préfère, c'est la Rouge souriante et battante. Je l'ai toujours.

\- Un jour, quand il était petit, Ace m'a demandé une chose, raconta-t-elle soudain, le regard dans le vague. Il m'a dit que nous parlions tout le temps d'amour mais qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Notre fils se demandait où était l'amour et il lui a fallut du temps pour comprendre que c'était un sentiment et non pas une chose tangible.

\- C'est mignon mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

\- Que ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne voit pas quelque chose que cela n'existe pas.

\- Je ne vois pas le lien... L'amitié jadis entre Sengoku et moi n'est plus. Et après ce qui a été fait, je... Comment pardonner ?

\- Pour pardonner, tu as juste besoin de ton coeur. Tu ne le vois pas mais il est pourtant bien là, plein d'amour. Et... Mon Roger... Une dernière chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ? demanda-t-il, fébrile.

\- Même si tu ne me vois plus, je serais toujours là, dans ton coeur. "

Les deux souverains pleurèrent et s'embrassèrent avec amour. Roger tenait fermement la main de Rouge, il ne fut chassé de la chambre que par Hiluluk qui pestait que sa patiente avait besoin de repos. Le roi dormit peu cette nuit-là, de même que son fils et sa belle-fille, ainsi qu'une partie du royaume d'Ardent. La rousse était si aimée, les gens craignaient pour elle et beaucoup se rendaient au temple, prier pour elle.

La reine Rouge ne survécut pas à cette nuit.

Les cloches sonnèrent le matin avec une infinie tristesse et un silence de mort s'abattit sur Baterilla. Personne ne voulait y croire mais on ne peut pas échapper à la réalité. Le royaume n'avait plus de reine. Rouge, une grande dame douce et aimante, était partie rejoindre le paradis céleste, sans même connaître son futur petit-enfant. On la pleura beaucoup et de nombreuses fleurs vinrent fleurir les rues. Blanches, pures, comme elle. L'enterrement fut bref et émouvant. Roger savait qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu trop de faste.

Le roi bouillonnait de rage. Bien que la responsabilité exacte n'ait pas été déterminée, un fossé venait de se créer entre les rois d'Ardent et des Sylves Dorées, plus important que jamais et cette fois, aucune chance d'un possible retour en arrière. Les Sylves Dorées allaient repartir dans leur pays, jugeant le moment opportun. Avant de quitter Baterilla pour de bon, Sengoku vint parler à Roger. Si le discours fut tout sauf cordial, voire même particulièrement froid, on peut en retenir deux phrases qui changèrent le sort d'Oren.

"- Roger... Veux-tu la paix ou la guerre ?

\- Sengoku, tu sais très bien. Je veux la guerre. "

Là où elle était, Rouge pleurait de n'avoir pas su raisonner son mari avant de rejoindre les dieux. Malgré l'été bien présent, un vent frais soufflait sur Ardent. Des heures sombres attendaient ces deux royaumes dont le destin était scellé. Que la grande triade divine puisse protéger les innocents, la fleur de la paix a fané et n'est pas prête de fleurir à nouveau.


	30. Tensions et craintes

**Note de l'auteur : Pour cette nouvelle semaine, on commence avec un nouveau chapitre ! Le ton de la fanfiction s'assombrit petit à petit comme vous allez le constater. Ce chapitre est une forme de transition avant les événements à venir. Il permet de replacer le contexte, d'avoir une vision plus globale sur certaines personnages aussi. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours !**

* * *

Le mois de juillet fut gris sur une grande partie d'Oren. Cela correspondait parfaitement à l'ambiance qui régnait sur le vaste continent : grise. Le royaume des Sylves Dorées avait rejoint son territoire très rapidement après la mort de la reine Rouge. Suite à l'altercation avec Roger, tout le monde se préparait à la guerre, en silence. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire et les princes, du moins les deux ainés, menaient la danse. Sengoku s'était retranché dans ses appartements, n'apparaissant que peu. On disait qu'il établissait des plans, des stratégies pour anéantir son adversaire. La réalité n'était pas exactement cela. Si Sengoku avait les plans en tête, il ne passait pas son temps à en construire. Tsuru, sa vieille reine, fut la seule personne autorisée à venir le voir. Chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la salle de réunion, il était là, regardant la pluie d'été qui tombait par la fenêtre.

"- Il va y avoir de l'orage, déclara-t-elle.

\- Sans doute. La triade se manifeste quand même...

\- Je suis sûre que les dieux n'auraient pas voulu ça...

\- Crois moi, Rouge non plus ne voulait pas ça ! Mais Roger, oui.

\- Tu peux encore changer les choses, Sengoku. Tu en as le pouvoir.

\- J'aurais aimé, Tsuru. Mais cela ne m'est plus permis à présent. Le roi des rois m'a déclaré la guerre, je dois riposter. C'est ainsi.

\- Nos chances de gagner ? demanda-t-elle, pragmatique.

\- Autant que le camp adverse. Peut-être plus car... Tu sais, nous avons Kuzan.

\- La magie ne doit pas être utilisée pour la guerre, Sengoku !

\- On n'aura peut-être pas le choix ! Laisse-moi.

\- L'homme que j'ai épousé n'aurait jamais utilisé ses enfants comme de la chaire à canon !

\- L'homme que tu as épousé n'est pas là. Plus là.

\- Pourrais-je le retrouver un jour ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'il survive.

\- Sengoku... S'il te plaît ne meurs pas ! " supplia-t-elle, laissant transparaître ses émotions, chose que Tsuru faisait si rarement.

Elle s'en alla, sans un mot de plus. La porte si lourde grinça à peine en se refermant. Dans sa solitude, Sengoku soupira. Pour dire la vérité, la mort de Rouge l'avait bien plus affecté qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. On n'oublie pas un amour de jeunesse, jamais. Sa mâchoire se crispa violemment et son poing vint se ficher dans le mur le plus proche.

" Roger, enfoiré ! Maudit sois-tu, toi et ta fierté ! "

Tsuru se rendit dans le salon à l'étage en dessous. Elle espérait y trouver tous ses fils mais il n'y avait que Kuzan. Évidemment, Sakazuki préparait les troupes, ne laissant aucun détail au hasard, et Borsalino le secondait efficacement. Son dernier enfant lui sourit tristement quand elle s'approcha de lui et Tsuru songea qu'elle avait peut-être besoin de le voir uniquement lui. Dans le fond, il était le seul fils à envisager la paix tout comme elle. Sans le toucher, elle se plaça juste à côté de lui, le regard dans le vague. Kuzan regardait dans la même direction, soit la grande cour du château, par la fenêtre. Malgré la pluie, l'agitation au dehors était forte. Une guerre ne se prépare pas en un jour.

"- Kuzan, crois-tu que quelque chose aurait pu stopper ça ?

\- Prouver que Rouge n'a pas été tuée par l'un d'entre nous.

\- Et pourquoi cela n'a pas été fait ?

\- Il était vraiment impossible de savoir qui a tiré la flèche. Nous n'avions pas de flèches différentes, entre Ardent et nous. Aucune preuve.

\- Était-ce un accident ou un meurtre ?

\- Je préfère ne pas me poser la question, mère. La réponse est terrifiante.

\- Quelqu'un nous manipulerait dans l'ombre pour arriver à ses fins ?

\- J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un soit assez fort pour pouvoir le faire... Et pourtant, il semblerait bien que oui. Qui ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être quelqu'un d'Ardent, peut-être quelqu'un de chez nous, peut-être quelqu'un d'un autre royaume ? Les masques ne sont pas encore tombés.

\- Les princes ne doivent jamais tous aller se battre. Tu vas rester ici.

\- Ce ne sera pas moi qui resterait mais Borsalino.

\- Pourquoi Kuzan ? Tu es le plus jeune ! Et toi comme Sakzuki, vous avez des enfants... Même illégitimes, ce sont des enfants quand même !

\- Je sais mais... En tant qu'ainé, Sakazuki ne laissera sa place à personne sur le champ de bataille. Et je veux le protéger. Mes pouvoirs le peuvent.

\- La magie ne doit pas être utilisée pour le combat ! riposta-t-elle, énervée.

\- Mais c'est mon frère et quoi que nos relations puissent paraître... Je l'aime. "

Tsuru savait que cela ne servait à rien de le raisonner quand il avait une idée en tête. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement de ses yeux et elle prit son fils dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son câlin avec tendresse. Kuzan était son dernier mais il était si grand. La reine des Sylves Dorées ne voulait pas perdre ses enfants pour un conflit stupide et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se força à admettre que ce n'était rien mais sa tête comme son coeur avaient du mal à y croire.

Le royaume de la Fée aux perles réunit un conseil en apprenant la mort de Rouge. Les rumeurs avaient fait vite le tour d'Oren et il était difficile de ne pas deviner à quoi allait mener cette altercation entre les Sylves Dorées et Ardent : une guerre. Le tout était de savoir quel côté rejoindre. Si la logique voulait qu'on soutienne le roi des rois, la réalité n'était pas si simple. Le roi Neptune voulait garder la neutralité le plus longtemps possible mais il n'était pas certain d'y parvenir. Le contrat des bateaux de guerre pour Roger fut placé en suspens et le royaume de la Fée aux perles se plaça en position d'observateur.

C'était encore le désordre sur l'archipel de Sipango quand la nouvelle leur parvint. Le nouveau roi Sabo fut sous le choc et envoya aussitôt un message au prince Ace. Hélas, le message n'arriva jamais, probablement intercepté par les Sylves Dorées. Sabo savait vers quel camp balançait son coeur mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de choisir aussi facilement. Pour le moment, il avait surtout besoin de construire son image de souverain face à une population désillusionné par le pouvoir. S'il avait été encore un prince, il aurait courut se battre au côté de son meilleur ami mais il ne pouvait pas. Son inutilité lui faisait horreur et, malheureusement, un événement futur allait lui faire perdre le sourire encore plus.

" Ace, pardonne moi. Je ne peux pas t'aider. "

Le Lion Blanc aurait dû réagir. Suite à l'alliance conclut par la princesse Saphir, ils auraient dû se lancer dans la guerre aux côtés de leurs alliés d'Ardent. Sauf que le roi Roger n'avait envoyé aucun message. Wiper amassait ses troupes tranquillement, espérant que cela se révèlerait inutile et que les deux royaumes au Sud retrouveraient la raison. Il craignait pour sa petite soeur mais savait qu'elle ne risquait pas grand chose. Son tempérament le poussait à agir immédiatement mais il tâchait de prendre exemple sur son père. Ne pas réagir à chaud, penser au royaume avant tout, voilà les préceptes. Il attendait donc, concentré comme jamais sur Ardent et les Sylves Dorées.

Plus que les autres, le Désert Argenté se tenait à l'écart. La situation était plutôt stable dans le pays et le roi Riku ne voulait pas qu'une guerre vienne tout gâcher. Son inquiétude allait pour sa fille Viola, qui s'était mariée avec un homme d'Ardent. Ce royaume se positionna comme un observateur, à l'instar de la Fée aux perles. Le prince Kyros, avec l'aide de son gendre Cavendish, formait les troupes au cas où, mais il espérait que cela serait inutile. Tout allait bien dans ce petit coin de paradis au Sud-est d'Oren, pas question de noircir le tableau, pas même avec la mort d'une grande reine comme Rouge.

Le Roc sombre était le royaume le plus éloigné mais il se sentait très concerné. Rayleigh avait été rassuré du retour de Mihawk et de sa petite troupe. Si son meilleur chevalier s'était trouvé à Oren pendant une guerre, la situation n'aurait pas été évidente. En temps normal, le mari de Shakky se serait rendu dans le Sud, pour arrêter ce conflit stupide. Cependant, depuis l'exécution de Kuina, quelque chose le chagrinait. Sa relation avec Roger avait changé et il n'avait pas envie de l'aider aussi facilement. Le roi le plus au Nord attendait un appel à l'aide pour le faire. Alana observait tout ceci d'un oeil extérieur et n'était sûre que d'une chose.

" Eh ben, ça va être le bordel là-bas ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien... "

C'était les mêmes pensées du côté de Carm. Que ce soit pour Mana ou Norane, leurs pensées étaient tournées vers les gens qu'elles connaissaient à Baterilla.

" Dire que la guerre avec Doflamingo avait réussi à être évitée... Simplement pour retomber dans un conflit encore pire " songeait Mana.

" J'espère qu'Ace va bien, priait Norane. Et... Roger aussi j'imagine. Il est mon père après tout et, même si je n'ai jamais pu le rencontrer vraiment... On est lié qu'on le veuille ou non. "

De tout temps, le roi de Carm avait été loué pour son amitié avec tout le monde et sa neutralité. En ce moment, il avait juste envie de tout foutre en l'air. Garp appréciait autant Roger que Sengoku et malgré les supplications de son petit-fils pour aller aider le prince Ace, il se refusait à rejoindre la guerre. Aller essayer d'arrêter le conflit ? Oh, il l'aurait fait, mais cela l'obligeait à aller voir d'abord un royaume ou l'autre, ce qui risquait d'aggraver la situation. Un échange de lettres avec Edward le géant lui avait confirmé ses opinions : observer. C'était dur mais la seule option viable pour le moment.

" Crétins que vous êtes ! Les rois sont tous les mêmes... "

Quand on vivait à Baterilla, il était un peu plus dur de simplement observer. Ce n'était pas Sasha qui dirait le contraire. Depuis la fenêtre de la maison où elle habitait désormais, elle regardait la ville, aussi grise que le ciel. Un soupir léger lui échappa tandis que sa main repoussait machinalement le rideau. La jeune femme se retourna pour découvrir Law, son chevalier, en pleine préparation. La guerre nécessitait des combattants. Law était un des meilleurs guerriers d'Ardent. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus d'explications. La danseuse le regardait choisir le minimum vital, lustrer son armure grise, aiguiser son épée. Il releva la tête, la fixant comme une personne qui s'excuse pour une faute qu'elle n'a pas commise.

« - Je sais bien que tu n'as pas le choix. Je veux juste que tu me promettes de revenir. Que vous reveniez tous.

\- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis pas sûr de tenir cette promesse. »

Il avait tout résumé par ces seuls mots. Sasha ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main et de la serrer très fort. C'était peut-être la dernière fois après tout.

Du côté de Crystal et Antonio, la situation n'était pas meilleure. L'échanson essayait désespérément de retenir la jeune femme à ses côtés. Crystal partir à la guerre ? Il ne le permettrait pas ! Elle était certes chevalier mais il fallait qu'elle reste. La voir partir, savoir qu'elle allait combattre là-bas et se retrouver seule, qu'elle allait peut-être mourir, c'était au-dessus de ce qu'il pouvait accepter.

« - Antonio, je n'ai pas le choix, répéta-t-elle calmement.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas partir ! Peut-être qu'ils vont refuser une femme chevalier ? En tout cas, tu ne dois pas partir… Je ne veux pas que tu partes…

\- Mon pays, c'est Ardent maintenant. Je dois le défendre. »

Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter. Pendant que les préparatifs se déroulaient rapidement, l'humeur d'Ardent s'assombrissait de manière alarmante. On sortait peu dans les rues sinon par nécessité ou pour participer à l'effort de guerre. Toute l'activité économique, du forgeron jusqu'au pâtissier en passant par le tanneur, était tournée vers le conflit. Paradoxalement, l'esprit d'entraide était bien présent et la population de Baterilla montrait un soutien qui faisait chaud au cœur. C'était ce que la reine Rouge avait tant aimé chez son peuple, mais elle n'aurait surement pas souhaité que ce don soit utilisé pour une telle activité. Il plut beaucoup pour un mois de juillet. N'importe quel prêtre vous dira que c'était la reine qui se lamentait sur la situation d'Oren.

Au palais d'Ardent, on se demandait désespérément où était passée la joie de vivre. Plus un seul éclat de rire ne résonnait dans le palais. Pas le moindre sourire ne fleurissait sur les visages. Même les mots échangés semblaient devenus froids, vidés de toute émotion. La princesse Saphir le vivait de plus en plus mal. Son prince si joyeux était devenu une pauvre âme en peine avide de vengeance et son beau-père était encore pire. Le gentil grand-père Brook restait son seul rayon de soleil durant les repas interminables mais il manquait d'entrain, perdait la mémoire, se répétait souvent. Pour le reste, la parole était devenue une option. Alors, Saphir parlait avec son enfant, ce petit être à venir. Mais dans quel monde naîtrait-il ? Elle espérait que tout irait mieux.

" Petit prince, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vivras heureux. "

La brune essayait d'oublier la situation quand elle parlait à son enfant. Elle essayait d'oublier tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et tout ce qu'elle pourrait perdre. Elle essayait d'oublier son rêve, les flammes, la voix de Law affolée et cet autre voix, plus sombre, plus froide mais néanmoins déformée par une forte émotion. Saphir essayait d'oublier la perfection de son existence qui chutait petit à petit. La guerre était tout ce qui l'entourait actuellement mais la princesse essayait de la maintenir le plus loin, comme l'idée qu'Ace allait partir se battre. Elle avait eu beau le supplier, impossible de le convaincre.

"- Ace, je t'en prie, murmurait-elle. Je t'en supplie. Ne pars pas à la guerre. Le roi Roger y va, il ne faut pas que son héritier parte aussi !

\- Saphir, je dois protéger mon père. C'est mon rôle. Et il y a un héritier ici.

\- Justement. Cet héritier là, je veux qu'il te connaisse.

\- Les dieux me protègent, j'ai la magie. On ne me tue pas si facilement. Je reviendrais Saphir, je te le promets.

\- Une promesse n'a aucun sens. Ne me laisse pas gérer le royaume seule avec le seigneur Brook ! Je n'en suis pas capable...

\- Tu ne seras pas seule. Marco restera à tes côtés.

\- Comment ? Le meilleur chevalier du royaume ne part pas à la guerre ?

\- Oh, l'envie ne manquait pas... Il a presque demandé à genoux à mon père de l'emmener mais il n'est pas encore remis de sa maladie et... Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste pour défendre le royaume. Marco s'est résigné.

\- Je vois. Au moins, cela me fera une bonne compagnie, sourit-elle, frissonnant sans raison. Mais le Lion Blanc n'est pas venu aider ? Carm ? Quelqu'un ?"

Il ne lui répondit pas et tout fut clair. Personne n'était venu. Personne ne viendrait avant de connaître le camp victorieux. Roi des rois ou pas, aucun royaume ne souhaitait tremper dans l'affaire et les alliances ne comptaient plus. Quelque part, au loin, Rouge pleurait. La main de Saphir se dirigea lentement, presque timidement, pour attraper celle d'Ace.

"- Peut-on passer un peu de temps ensemble ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Mon père m'a convoqué. Je suis désolé Saphir, je reviens plus tard. "

Sa main serra un peu celle de la jeune femme avant de partir sans se retourner. Pas même un sourire. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il n'avait pas été capable d'en produire un seul. Saphir se demanda si elle reverrait cette magnifique expression sur son visage un jour. Autrefois, elle avait sut qu'Ace la ferait souffrir mais qu'elle l'aimerait malgré tout. Désormais, Saphir avait peur de comprendre pourquoi.

Ace se rendit dans une salle de réunion. Il s'attendait à retrouver beaucoup de monde mais finalement il n'y avait que son père. Pour la énième fois, le roi relisait des plans de batailles qu'il devait connaître par coeur. Le prince aurait voulu lui dire que c'était stupide de se battre, que cette guerre n'avait aucun sens mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ou quand il avait réussi à exprimer son opinion, Roger lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

"- Père, je suis venu, commença-t-il froidement.

\- Oui. Je me demande encore si c'est une bonne idée...

\- Cette guerre ? Je crois que vous connaissez mon point de vue.

\- Assez avec ça. Je me questionnais sur le lieu où nous allons affronter les Sylves Dorées. Mon choix s'est arrêté sur une plaine entre nos deux royaumes.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- La plaine du One Piece. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Sengoku pour la première fois. Et c'est aussi là que lui et moi nous sommes battus pour Rouge.

\- Vous vous étiez battus pour mère ? s'étonna le prince.

\- C'est une vieille histoire. Ce lieu est synonyme de victoire pour moi.

\- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je suivrais...

\- Ace, tu maîtrises la magie, tu seras indispensable.

\- Nous ne sommes pas supposés utiliser la magie pour combattre. C'est la règle des magiciens, père. Question d'usage.

\- Ont-ils dans leur rang un magicien ?

\- Un tout comme nous. Une égalité parfaite.

\- Et crois-tu qu'ils briseront cette soi-disant règle, eux ?

\- Je connais le magicien et je sais qu'il ne le ferait pas. Mais dans une guerre qui peut savoir ? Dans la mesure du possible, j'essaierais de mon côté.

\- Très bien. Tu ne ferais rien pour sauver ton pays et ta famille ?

\- Père, je n'ai jamais dit ça, gronda Ace. Ne doutez jamais de mon attachement à Ardent, à Baterilla, à Saphir, à mon futur enfant ou à vous... Jamais.

\- Calme toi... Je suis désolé. J'ai l'impression d'être une autre personne en ce moment. Comme si quelqu'un parlait pour moi.

\- Vous pouvez encore arrêter la guerre. Ce n'est pas impossible.

\- Qui est le magicien des Sylves Dorées ?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire. Sachez cependant père que vous m'obligez à affronter un ami. Peu m'importe vos différends, je n'ai pas de problème avec les Sylves Dorées... Si ce n'est éventuellement avec le prince Sakazuki. Mère me comprenait.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de Rouge ! " rugit Roger.

Son accès de colère fut si violent et inattendu qu'Ace ne vit pas venir le poing qui le percuta au menton. Le prince fut envoyé au sol sans ménagement. Aussitôt après son geste, le roi fut pris de remords. Ace se releva, du sang lui coulait de la lèvre. Son regard semblait si loin, si vide. Roger eut peur d'avoir aussi perdu son fils en plus de sa femme.

"- Ace, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, je...

\- J'ai compris, père, répondit froidement le brun. Veuillez m'excuser.

\- Où vas-tu ? Je ne te donne pas la permission de partir !

\- Je me la donne moi-même. J'ai des chevaliers à aller voir. "

Il quitta la pièce en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Roger s'effondra sur la table, balayant cartes et parchemins de stratégie. Il fallait que tout cela se termine et vite. Peu importe si cela devait se finir dans le sang. Le roi des rois avait déjà payé le prix.

Saphir se rendit dans une des cours du palais, celle où elle trouverait immanquablement Marco. Bien que convalescent, le chevalier allait toujours s'entraîner à cet endroit là, parce que c'était la cours la moins utilisée pour des raisons de localisation. La princesse trouva le Phénix qui répétait les mêmes mouvements d'épée. Il semblait si fatigué, la respiration haletante mais s'acharnait quand même malgré tout. Un tel courage, Saphir ne pouvait que l'admirer.

"- Bonjour chevalier Marco ! le salua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la fontaine de pierre.

\- Princesse Saphir, s'inclina-t-il aussitôt, avec des manières parfaites. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez dans un endroit si reculé.

\- En revanche, je savais parfaitement que j'allais vous trouver ici. "

Il la regarda avec étonnement et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, à distance respectueuse. Saphir le dévisagea et remarqua encore à quel point il était beau. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon et ses muscles étaient bien mis en valeur. Outre sa musculature, il était loin d'être repoussant. Pourquoi n'avait-il encore trouvé personne ? Cette question trottait dans la tête de la jeune femme depuis un moment. Cet homme était-il trop parfait pour trouver quelqu'un ? Cachait-il quelque chose ? La princesse penchait plus pour la première option. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit, le regard fatigué.

"- Vous devriez vous reposer un peu plus, chevalier Marco.

\- Je sais, oui. Hélas, je ne sais pas m'arrêter. Vous me cherchiez ?

\- Oui. Je viens d'apprendre du prince Ace que vous resterez avec moi à Ardent pendant que tout le monde partira à la guerre.

\- C'est vrai. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas aller protéger mon roi et mon prince... Mes frères y vont, mon père aussi. Mais pas moi.

\- Personne ne viendra vous le reprocher. Vous êtes le meilleur chevalier du royaume. Et il faut bien que quelqu'un reste en arrière.

\- Tomber malade aussi facilement... Ne me cherchez pas d'excuse, princesse.

\- Je vous trouve bien dur avec vous-même. Marco, vous êtes une personne formidable, vous devez admettre que parfois, vous ne pouvez pas tout assumer.

\- Pas quand on assure la sécurité d'un royaume... Princesse, je... Je ne suis pas si parfait que ce que vous croyez. Ne me surestimez pas. "

Un silence s'installa entre eux, dont les nuages gris profitèrent pour crever et répandre leur contenu sur Baterilla. Malgré la pluie, Saphir ne bougea pas, pas plus que Marco. Le blond semblait tellement abattu, ses épaules affaissées sous le poids d'une charge invisible. La princesse avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de lui confier un lourd secret.

"- Pourquoi niez-vous autant vos capacités, Marco ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Parce que c'est la vérité. Il y a une part sombre en moi et... Parfois, je dois faire des choix terribles mais il le faut car c'est pour le bien de tous.

\- Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas un mauvais choix, chevalier.

\- Princesse. Dans le futur, je le sais, je vais devoir prendre une décision et je sais qu'elle ne vous plaira pas. Cette décision, vous la haïrez et vous souhaiterez probablement me tuer. Je ne sais pas encore quand ni comment mais elle arrivera. Je voulais vous prévenir : à ce moment là, dites-vous que ce que je ferais... Je le ferais pour Ardent. Tout ce que je fais... Je le fais pour le royaume."

La phrase de son rêve. Saphir garda une tête parfaitement normale mais au fond d'elle, l'affolement la guettait. Marco était la mystérieuse voix de son rêve.

"- Je m'en souviendrais, chevalier. J'apprécie votre franchise et je maintiens. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, vous n'en avez simplement pas conscience.

\- C'est plutôt vous qui n'avez pas conscience de mes mauvais côtés. Croyez-moi, je suis loin d'être l'être parfait que vous pensez. Vous le verrez un jour. "

Il se leva et repartit s'entraîner. Saphir était perdue. L'homme dans son rêve, celui qui avait la voix de Marco mais dont elle ne voyait jamais le visage, lui tirait une flèche enflammée. Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec ce que venait de dire le Phénix ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Dans son rêve, l'archer et Marco ne pouvaient pas être la même personne. En y repensant, elle s'en persuada. Il fallait revoir l'interprétation de son rêve. Mais puisqu'une phrase venait d'être dite, cela voulait dire qu'un événement important allait se produire. La princesse regagna ses appartements, la mort de son père repassant en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait perdre personne. En arrivant dans la chambre, elle vit que son prince était déjà là, assis sur le lit. Il semblait particulièrement abattu.

"- Ace, tu es rentré bien vite, lança-t-elle, l'air aussi joyeux que possible.

\- La réunion avec mon père n'a pas été très... productive disons. Plutôt décourageant en réalité. Et toi ? Tu as l'air épuisé !

\- Oh, je voulais sortir un peu mais... Avec le temps, je n'ai pas pu autant que je voulais... "

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et s'assit à côté de lui. Sans un mot de plus, il la serra dans ses bras avec tendresse. Elle se blottit contre lui, résistant à l'envie de pleurer. Saphir enfouie sa tête dans le coup de son prince, ayant envie que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

" Tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-il. Tu verras."

De toute son âme, Saphir aurait voulu le croire, mais elle n'en était plus capable.


	31. Battons-nous !

**Note de l'auteur : Voici un petit chapitre, je profite d'avoir du temps pour le poster, sinon je vais encore avoir du retard ! On rentre dans les choses sérieuses avec le début du conflit ! J'espère que c'est agréable à lire car j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire en écriture de batailles, beaucoup ! Il y a également quelques petits indices glissés innocemment qui peuvent vous permettre de deviner la suite. Et si vous trouvez la fin sadique, sachez que je n'avais pas prévu de finir le chapitre ainsi mais j'ai trouvé ça très bien ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le jour du départ arriva enfin. Partir est toujours un grand moment, plein d'excitation et d'inquiétude. Partir à la guerre, c'est différent. Il n'y a pas de joie, seulement la peur de ne jamais revenir et de ne jamais revoir ses proches.

Baterilla était engoncée dans une atmosphère qui l'étouffait lentement mais surement. Ace regardait tout cela du balcon principal du palais, la mine fermée. Prenant son temps autant qu'il lui était permis de le faire, il regardait la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Sa ville. L'endroit où il avait passé la grande majorité de sa vie, l'endroit où il avait grandi, connu les gens qu'il aimait le plus. Le brun appréciait pleinement la beauté du lieu, son architecture, ses habitants, sa nature, son histoire. Reverrait-il tout cela après la guerre ? Personne pas même la triade divine n'avait la réponse à sa demande.

Tout dans son armure d'argent, il descendit jusqu'à la cours principale. Il y avait là un grand rassemblement mais pas un bruit. Envolées bien loin, les fêtes pour son mariage. Envolée bien loin aussi, l'insouciance. C'était comme si toutes ces belles choses n'avaient jamais existé. Son père se tenait là, sur sa monture déjà prête, l'attendant depuis un bon moment. Roger faisait un roi si digne, quel dommage qu'Ace pense cela alors qu'il était en tenue de guerrier. Brook s'approcha de son petit fils et le prit dans ses bras naturellement, comme à l'époque où Ace était tout petit. L'accolade fut brève mais profonde.

" Sois fort, Ace " murmura le vieil homme.

Le prince fut incapable de répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il vit que Chopper avait été sellé et l'attendait à côté du grand étalon noir de son père. Il se dirigea vers sa monture. C'était Saphir qui tenait la bride du renne. Son coeur se serra un peu plus. Il allait devoir lui dire au revoir pour de bon. Est-ce plus facile pour celui qui part ou pour celui qui reste ? La question n'avait pas de réponse, c'était un déchirement d'un côté comme de l'autre.

"- Tu pars, murmura-t-elle en lui tendant les rênes.

\- Oui. Je m'en vais défendre l'opinion de notre peuple, mentit-il, car c'était ce qu'il fallait dire. Prends bien soin du royaume en mon absence. Je te fais confiance.

\- Que ton épée soit toujours juste, sourit-elle tristement. Que les dieux ne te fassent jamais défaut et te conduisent à nouveau ici, dans ta demeure. Notre enfant t'attendra. Sois fort.

\- Sois forte toi aussi. Sois la lionne du feu. "

Il l'embrassa en la serrant contre lui. C'était un baiser d'au revoir, un baiser qui disait que le prochain ne viendrait pas avant longtemps ou ne viendrait même peut-être pas. L'émotion était au bout de leurs lèvres, il n'y avait plus besoin d'autres mots. La foule était émue et certaines personnes eurent du mal à contenir leurs larmes, Brook y comprit. Quel triste destin pour ce jeune couple ! Si peu de temps ensemble et déjà séparés, peut-être à jamais. A regret, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Ace monta d'un bond sur Chopper. Il eut un dernier regard empli d'amour pour Saphir.

" Même si tu ne me vois pas, je serais à tes côtés car je penserais tout le temps à toi. "

Sans attendre une réponse, il fit volter sa monture et alla se positionner à côté de son père. D'un simple mouvement de tête, le roi Roger donna le signal du départ. Tous les chevaliers les suivirent, formant un immense cortège funeste qui se dirigeait vers la sortie est de la ville. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que le souvenir de leur passage, ainsi que Brook et Saphir. La princesse resta un long moment avec le grand-père, longtemps après que tout le monde ait disparu et que l'armée ait quitté la ville.

"- Nous voilà tous les deux, Saphir, soupira Brook.

\- Non. Il y a Marco avec nous aussi. Il doit être à la sortie de la ville.

\- Ah oui. Nous allons devoir prendre soin de Baterilla jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent.

\- Oui. Tout ira bien, nous protègerons la ville. "

Une part d'elle-même souffrait mais une part d'elle-même brûlait avec force et détermination. Saphir ne se laisserait pas abattre. Elle était la lionne du feu.

Le cortège de chevaliers fut encadré par tous les habitants qui restaient à Baterilla et ne partaient pas à la guerre, plutôt des femmes et des enfants. L'ambiance était morose. Les guerriers essayaient d'avoir l'air fier, la tête haute, et les civils leur envoyaient autant d'encouragements que possibles. Les enfants couraient devant les chevaux, jetaient des fleurs en signe de respect pour les hommes, beaucoup ne reviendraient pas. Crystal se sentait un peu perdue dans cet univers masculin. Elle chevauchait à côté de Law, qui regardait l'horizon, sans la moindre émotion sur son visage. Soudain, il aperçut Sasha dans la foule et elle vit ses traits se crisper.

"- Excuse-moi, Crystal. Je reviens.

\- Je t'en prie, Law. "

Il lui confia la bride de son cheval et sauta à terre avec légèreté. Sasha se rua dans ses bras aussitôt. Le Loup n'aimait habituellement pas montrer ses émotions en public, mais cette fois, il semblait n'en avoir cure. La danseuse pleurait, elle qui d'habitude contrôlait si bien ses émotions. L'éclair bleu se sentit triste en voyant cette scène et détourna le regard. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Antonio. Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle pourrait se montrer forte en toute circonstance désormais. Elle se trompait.

"- Vas-y, murmura Law en remontant sur sa monture.

\- Merci " répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Antonio vint presque directement à sa rencontre et la prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. La femme chevalier fut bien en peine de retenir ses propres pleurs. Pourquoi doit-on se rendre compte de la véritable valeur des gens quand on les quitte ? Crystal avait toujours abhorré le sentimentalisme mais elle commençait à le comprendre désormais. La séparation fut rude mais les deux le firent rapidement. Ralentir ne ferait qu'augmenter la douleur.

Marco était très mal mais il attendait néanmoins à l'entré de la ville. Dire au revoir à son roi et à son prince était nécessaire, mais il voulait surtout le faire à son père et ses frères. Le phénix avait un mal de crâne horrible mais faisait de son mieux pour paraître digne aux yeux de la population. Le peuple l'adorait et en secret, beaucoup était ravi qu'il demeure dans la ville pendant le conflit. Quand il irait mieux, on pourrait toujours l'appeler au front. Le début du cortège arriva, avec le souverain et son héritier. Marco s'inclina poliment devant eux, les laissant passer. Roger se contenta de le saluer mais Ace s'arrêta auprès de son ami, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

"- Protège bien le royaume, Marco. Veille sur Saphir pour moi s'il te plaît.

\- Je le ferais, mon prince. Que les dieux vous protègent et vous ramènent vivant à nous. Je... Je tiens beaucoup à vous, ajouta-t-il, d'une voix que la fièvre rendait mal assurée.

\- Moi aussi Marco. Tu es mon meilleur ami. J'aime beaucoup le prince Sabo et le prince Ace mais je t'ai toujours connu alors c'est différent.

\- Vous avez toujours été plus qu'un ami, mon prince, murmura l'invincible, le regard brillant de sens. Je suis désolé, prince Ace...

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je reviendrais " promit Ace en lui prenant la main.

Le meilleur chevalier d'Ardent fut surpris de la grande chaleur que ce contact procura en lui. Il avait toujours aimé Ace. Il l'avait aimé dans un sens qui n'aurait jamais dû être. Marco en avait honte mais il n'avait jamais réussi à s'en empêcher. Ce sentiment grandissait en lui depuis des années, sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Cela le rendait malade. Le mariage d'Ace avait été le clou de trop dans son coeur, même s'il estimait beaucoup la princesse Saphir. Et quand il pensait à ce qu'il avait dû faire pour... Son père arriva à sa hauteur, le regard dur.

"- Souviens toi, Marco. Le royaume avant tout.

\- Le royaume avant tout, père, répondit mécaniquement le blond.

\- Tu as fait tant de choses pour lui. Je suis fier de toi.

\- Père... Vous comptez vraiment vous battre ?

\- Oui. Je superviserais l'arrière-garde, alors ce sera de loin le moins dangereux.

\- Très bien. Mais père... Tout ce que nous avons fait pour le bien d'Ardent...

\- Tout ceci avait un sens, mon fils. Après cette guerre, nous le verrons bien. Nous n'avons pas protégé Ardent pour rien. Ce royaume s'élèvera encore.

\- Vous voulez dire que... Vous les protègerez ?

\- Marco... Je sais à quel point tu aimes le prince, crois-moi. Mais je ne peux rien promettre. Il sera en première ligne et une guerre ne se contrôle pas.

\- Je vois. Que les dieux veillent sur vous.

\- Un jour, tu comprendras, mon fils. Repose-toi bien. "

Le chevalier se sentait très mal quand son père partit. Beaucoup de souvenirs lui revinrent, de choses qu'il avait faites dans l'ombre pour protéger le royaume. Tout semblait avoir volé en éclat... mais peut-être pas ? Dans le fond, il savait très bien ce que son père avait sous-entendu, il niait juste de le comprendre. Par chance, son humeur remonta quand il vit ses deux frères. Enfin, les voir partir lui faisait mal mais croiser le regard profond de Vista ou le sourire de Satch, il n'y avait rien de mieux au monde.

"- Grand-frère ! Pour une fois, tu ne nous voleras pas la vedette, se moqua Satch.

\- Tu seras fier de nous quand on rentrera, tu verras ! l'appuya Vista.

\- Je suis déjà fier de vous ! Et Satch, tu laisses ta femme ?

\- Ah... Violette n'a pas aimé mais je n'avais pas le choix. Tu pourras passer la voir de temps en temps ? Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas seule. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ait des amis avant que je ne parte. Et père lui a même trouvé une place au palais.

\- Elle pourra passer du temps avec la princesse alors.

\- C'est ce que je me disais. De toute façon, on reviendra.

\- Tu es trop bête pour mourir, Satch, soupira le plus jeune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Vista, enfoiré !

\- Bon, allons-y ! Prends soin de notre ville, Marco !

\- Ouais ! Protège bien tout le monde ici !

\- Mes petits-frères... Soyez de fiers guerriers et protégez qui vous pouvez. "

Le tombeur et l'épéiste fleuri continuèrent leur chemin avec le cortège des chevaliers. Marco salua tous ceux qu'il connaissait avant de reprendre le chemin du château. Il faisait chaud à Ardent mais son coeur lui paraissait bien froid et le temps n'aidait pas.

Dans d'autres pays au loin, on amassait les armes, par prudence plus que par réelle nécessité. Alana voyait passer sous ses yeux plus de fusils qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu au Roc Sombre. Norane entretenait les armures plus que jamais, le coeur lourd pour son père biologique. Même Mana participait à l'effort en aidant Killer et son équipement. Hommes et femmes, aucune distinction n'était faite à Oren pour ce qui concernait l'arrière. Au front, Crystal était la seule femme par contre. Paradoxe tristement habituel.

Dans les Sylves Dorées, l'armée se préparait aussi à aller dans la plaine du One Piece, lieu de la confrontation avec Ardent. L'ambiance était tout aussi morose que dans le royaume ennemi. Cette guerre n'avait aucun sens mais elle avait été déclarée alors il fallait bien y aller. Pour quel résultat ? On se demandait bien. Sengoku fit des adieux déchirants à Tsuru, qui émurent le peuple aux larmes.

Le deuxième fils était celui qui restait. Borsalino promit à ses frères de bien s'occuper du royaume en leur absence et ils surent qu'il le ferait très bien. Le prince Kuzan fut plus discret pour ses adieux. Ses enfants et les femmes qu'il aimait étaient dans un autre royaume, ce qui expliquait pas mal de choses. Sakazuki était beaucoup plus populaire en tant que fils ainé et on le saluait de toute part. Même pour un homme en apparence aussi insensible, l'héritier des Sylves Dorées montra une autre facette de sa personnalité quand sa femme Hina et son fils Kobby vinrent à sa rencontre.

"- Je sais que tu seconderas parfaitement ma mère et mon frère, dit-il à sa femme, sur le ton ordonnateur qu'il aimait prendre en temps normal. Tu es douée.

\- Pas autant que toi, mais Hina fera de son mieux. "

Il la serra dans ses bras avec plus de douceur que Kuzan n'en avait jamais vu en lui. Non, le dernier de la fratrie se ravisa car quand ils étaient enfants, son grand-frère avait déjà été aussi gentil avec lui. Cela faisait simplement longtemps, il avait oublié ce que cela pouvait faire. Des souvenirs revinrent. Pendant ce temps, Kobby se rapprocha de son père. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère mais en voyant son air assuré, cette intelligence dans son regard, on niait moins son héritage avec Sakazuki.

"- Protège bien ta mère et ta grand-mère, Kobby. Tu me le promets ?

\- Oui père. Je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous soyez fier de moi.

\- C'est bien mon fils, répondit le prince, en esquissant un magnifique sourire totalement inattendu chez lui. Je suis déjà fier. "

Le monde parut fondre en larmes quand le grand homme prit son seul fils dans ses bras. En apparence, Sakazuki était concerné uniquement par les affaires du royaume, comme son père. Comme lui, il avait un grand coeur aussi, mais le montrait peu, par pudeur tout simplement. Pour Ardent, les Sylves Dorées étaient l'ennemi mais l'inverse était vrai. Ce n'est toujours qu'une question de point de vue. Les monstres pour un camp sont les pères aimants de l'autre.

L'héritier relâcha son fils et il allait prendre sa monture pour rejoindre Sengoku et Kuzan quand son attention fut attirée par deux personnes. C'était simplement le chevalier Smoker qui disait au revoir à sa femme, Tashigi. La bâtarde née d'Hina et Doflamingo. La fille qu'il détestait pour ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux : un échec. Quand le chasseur partit rejoindre les autres chevaliers, il s'avança pourtant vers elle. La jeune femme baissa les yeux, ayant peur de ce qui allait suivre, car cet homme n'avait jamais été tendre avec elle. Sa surprise fut grande quand une main se posa sur sa tête avec douceur.

" Prends soin de toi, Tashigi. "

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de s'en aller rejoindre les autres chevaliers. La jeune femme ne put retenir des larmes de bonheur. Être considéré par cet homme, c'était un des rêves de sa vie car elle l'admirait beaucoup. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le lui dise dans un tel moment, avant le départ à la guerre ? Le destin aime visiblement jouer avec les âmes.

Les armées des Sylves Dorées et d'Ardent étaient parties en direction des plaines du One Piece, là où le conflit prendrait une forme physique. Les civils de tous les royaumes se rendaient tous au temple, prier la triade divine pour qu'elle arrête ce massacre. Que Merry répande la joie sur Oren. Que Sunny fasse briller les coeurs. Que Moby Dick apporte la force du pardon. Pourtant, quelque soit l'endroit, le ciel demeurait immuablement vidé aux prières.

" Quelle bande d'idiots " rageait Garp, en colère comme jamais fasse à cette guerre stupide que personne n'avait vraiment souhaité.

Les plaines du One Piece étaient situées exactement à la frontière entre les deux royaumes, autant sur l'un que sur l'autre. Elles étaient entourées d'une forêt vallonnée mais demeuraient inexplicablement plates. Dans l'histoire, des fêtes entre les Sylves Dorées et Ardent avaient été organisées ici mais ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir parti en fumée désormais. L'endroit était beau et sauvage, un petit havre de paix. Quel dommage qu'on lui apporte la guerre sur un plateau.

Les deux armées mirent deux jours à s'installer, chacune de son côté de la plaine. Elles s'observèrent peu, trop occupées à monter les tentes, décharger le matériel, nourrir les hommes, installer les chevaux et tout ce que nécessitait la logistique d'un champ de bataille. Deux jours peuvent paraître longs mais cela fut en réalité bien court par rapport à la quantité de travail à abattre. Cela montrait l'organisation, tant dans un camp que dans l'autre. Les deux forces s'ignorèrent superbement pendant leurs préparatifs. Aucune attaque en traitre n'aurait lieu, tout le monde en était certain. Ils ne purent toutefois continuer à s'ignorer quand tout fut prêt et que la rencontre des leaders eut lieu.

Cela se passa au milieu de la plaine. Seuls les deux hommes et leurs montures s'avancèrent, les guerriers restant chacun de leur côté, retenant leur souffle. Si Roger montait un grand étalon noir, celui de Sengoku était blanc. On aurait vraiment pu croire qu'ils avaient fait exprès. Les deux rois se toisèrent du regard fièrement. Les chevaux piaffaient, ressentant pleinement la tension dans l'air. Plus rien ne bougea sur les plaines du One Piece pendant quelques minutes. On racontait que les dieux avaient béni cette terre de paix. Ils s'étaient bien trompés.

"- Roger, s'exclama Sengoku, brisant le silence. Es-tu sûr de toi ?

\- Oui, répondit le brun. Il n'y a pas d'autres choix !

\- Cette guerre est purement stupide ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle doit avoir lieu. Sauf si tu es trop lâche...

\- Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être un lâche. Je crois avoir une tête cela dit.

\- Rouge mérité d'être vengée, rugit le roi des rois.

\- Et si c'était quelqu'un de ton royaume qui avait tiré cette flèche ?

\- Impossible. Je sais que malgré les années... Tu l'aimais encore.

\- Je ne m'en cache pas, Roger. Mais maintenant, j'ai une femme que j'aime, des enfants et même un petit-fils qui font tout mon bonheur. Je suis passé à autre chose depuis le temps. Et toi... On dirait que tu vis encore dans le passé.

\- Je me fiche de tout cela. On m'a pris Rouge... Et tu étais là.

\- Un témoin est-il toujours coupable ?

\- Nous devons régler cela. Il y a trop de choses entre nous, Sengoku.

\- Ainsi soit-il. Tu l'auras voulu, roi des idiots.

\- Tu vas voir la valeur des miens sur le champ de bataille.

\- Je les verrais tomber aussi au champ d'honneur. Peut-être que toi et moi, nous tomberons tous les deux. Nos fils aussi. Nos chevaliers. Nos hommes.

\- Oh, nous allons le savoir très bientôt. Adieu, mon mortel ennemi.

\- Adieu, murmura Sengoku. Adieu toi qui fus jadis comme un frère. "

Les deux souverains firent volter leurs chevaux en direction de leurs armées respectives. Sengoku adressa un signe de tête à ses fils, pour leur faire comprendre que la pitié était désormais exclue pour ce roi du Sud. De son côté, Roger fit comprendre à son unique enfant qu'il était temps de sonner la charge. Dans un camp comme dans l'autre, les cavaliers se mirent en position tandis qu'un cor résonnait, faisant vibrer le sol. C'était le matin, la teinte rouge du ciel s'en allait progressivement. Pas un seul nuage pour masquer les cieux. La journée promettait d'être chaude.

Les chevaliers étaient parfaitement positionnés d'un côté comme de l'autre, prêts à lancer leurs montures au galop. Ils attendaient simplement le signal. Encore derrière eux, les fantassins qui allaient à pied et arriveraient un peu plus tard sur le champ de bataille. Enfin, encore derrière, l'arrière garde ainsi que les médecins, écuyers et autres professions absolument utiles dans un camp de guerriers. Ce moment se résumait avec un seul mot : attente.

Roger leva finalement un bras. Sengoku l'imita au même moment.

Et ce fut la grande charge.

On n'entendait plus que les cris des hommes, le tintement du métal et le bruit de tonnerre des sabots de chevaux chargeant. Pendant le galop, le temps semblait se suspendre. La vision était épique pour quiconque aurait regardé ce spectacle de loin. Les dieux eux-mêmes devaient forcément se pencher sur la scène. Puis, les deux fronts se rencontrèrent et fusionnèrent.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! "

Le reste ne fut plus qu'un carnage complet. Les épées, les lances, les arcs... Toutes les armes du champ de bataille finissaient immanquablement par percer les armures et rencontrer la chair. Bientôt, la terre se gorgea du sang des guerriers. On ne savait plus où donner de la tête et il était parfois difficile de deviner qui était dans son camp et qui ne l'était pas. Les combattants frappaient au hasard, essayant d'emporter le plus d'ennemis avec eux et de survivre tout simplement. Les fantassins rejoignirent les cavaliers et de nombreux autres cadavres vinrent s'ajouter à la pile déjà considérable. Aucun mort célèbre n'était à déplorer, ce qui n'enlevait absolument rien à l'horreur de la scène. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que ce n'était que la première bataille d'une série et que la guerre ne devait pas se finir en un jour.

Il y eut sept jours de guerre pour être précis, un temps à la fois court et long. Les batailles se succédaient le jour, sans jamais s'arrêter, et les nuits paraissaient bien courtes pour se reposer. Le nombre de morts augmentait bien trop vite dans un camp comme dans l'autre et pour les blessés, c'était encore pire. Les deux royaumes épuisaient leur réserve de chevaliers, ce qui était bien triste. Petit à petit, les guerriers s'épuisaient, obligés de se battre tous les jours, tout ça pour une guerre qui n'avait aucun sens. Sans leur loyauté pour leur dirigeant, tous auraient abandonné dès le premier jour.

Crystal se demandait encore comment elle faisait pour survivre dans cette univers purement masculin. Elle avait survécu pour le moment, avec simplement une blessure au bras et un boitement à la hanche. Vraiment, par rapport à beaucoup d'autres, elle était une chanceuse. Par habitude, l'éclair bleu combattait souvent aux côtés du Loup. Ce dernier se révélait un atout de taille pour Ardent, se montrant sans pitié avec ses ennemis et d'une efficacité redoutable. Seulement, Law faiblissait au fur et à mesure des jours. Crystal se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Le roi Roger était toujours sur le champ de bataille, de même que Sengoku. Chacun encourageait ses troupes avec toute son énergie et prenait part au combat, se montrant d'un niveau non négligeable pour des souverains. Le deuxième était toujours secondé par son fils Sakazuki qui le protégeait comme son ombre. Et dans l'ombre de l'ombre, il y avait Kuzan, qui n'aurait laissé personne faire de mal à sa famille. Cependant, le véritable maître du champ de bataille n'était pas l'un d'entre eux.

" Regardez ! C'est le prince en première ligne ! "

Le prince en question, ce n'était bien évidemment autre qu'Ace. Dès le début du conflit, il avait bien fait en sorte de ne pas s'économiser. Jamais un temps de repos. Il était toujours le premier à charger pour toutes les batailles. Du haut de Chopper, il causait de nombreux dégâts. Outre sa monture dont les bois se révélaient meurtriers, son talent à l'épée n'était plus à démontrer à personne. Il se montrait un réel leader, encourageant ses troupes et tout Ardent était fier de le servir. Plus fier encore de combattre à ses côtés.

" N'abandonnez pas ! Nous les vaincrons ! Pour Ardent ! "

La vérité, pourtant, c'est que le prince s'épuisait jour après jour. Il tenait vaille que vaille, essayait de paraître en forme devant ses troupes... Mais dans l'intimité de sa tente, il s'effondrait de fatigue. Afin de ne pas trop utiliser son renne, il lui arrivait beaucoup de combattre à pied, mais lui même finirait par s'effondrer, incapable de tenir un jour de plus. Les nerfs l'aidaient, la pensée que tous ces chevaliers comptaient sur lui aussi et dans un coin de sa tête, Saphir était présente à ses côtés. Son sourire, le fait de savoir qu'elle l'attendait... Cela lui permettait de se relever encore et encore.

La légende du prince Ace courait même dans les rangs ennemis. En effet, il n'affichait absolument aucune blessure, fait remarquable. De même que Kuzan, il n'avait pas utilisé sa magie et de ce fait, la grande majorité du monde ignorait qu'il était un sorcier.

Le dénouement final de cette guerre ne devait pourtant pas tarder. Le septième jour, une semaine exactement après le début des conflits, une terrible bataille commença. Elle fut décisive pour mettre fin à l'opposition entre les deux pays. Aujourd'hui encore, on la surnomme la chute du One Piece, le jour où les plaines perdirent leur pureté.

Tout commença par un après-midi pluvieux du mois d'août. Cet été s'était révélé particulièrement horrible au niveau météo. Un signe du destin ? C'était fortement probable mais plus personne ne faisait confiance aux dieux pour gagner la guerre. Pour cette charge, les rois avaient envoyé toutes leurs troupes, laissant peu d'arrière-garde. La lassitude gagnait autant Roger que Sengoku et ils avaient décidé tous les deux que tout se finirait ce jour-là, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Les princes se placèrent naturellement auprès des rois en première ligne. Sakazuki, ayant simplement reçu une entaille à la clavicule, possédait un lourd étalon de guerre, alezan et agressif. Son petit frère Kuzan préférait plus d'originalité avec un hongre pie, fin et vif. Dans le camp adverse, Ace se détachait d'autant plus avec son renne guerrier. Chopper était mortellement efficace lors des charges, capable d'embrocher sur ses cornes plusieurs chevaliers, brisant avec une facilité terrifiante les armures en s'immisçant au niveau des jointures. Charger contre Ace, c'était un suicide ni plus ni moins. Voilà pourquoi les Sylves Dorées voulurent se débarrasser de cette monture trop gênante.

Un groupe d'archers arrivé en fin de semaine se joignit à la danse macabre du côté de Sengoku. Ils étaient peu nombreux mais redoutablement efficace. Ardent décida qu'ils constituaient une menace trop importante pour la suite de la guerre et qu'il fallait les détruire au plus vite. Ainsi, chaque camp avait un objectif bien précis en ce septième jour.

Comme de coutume, la charge fut précédée par le chant des cors. Les chevaliers lancèrent ensuite leurs montures au galop vers l'ennemi. Lors de ce galop furieux, les guerriers ressentaient tous une sensation de liberté paradoxale. Était-il possible de se sentir si bien alors qu'on fonçait vers la mort ? La réponse était oui mais personne ne l'avouerait jamais. Cette délicieuse émotion les emplissait, les galvanisait même. Puis les deux camps se rencontraient et la boucherie débutait.

« Pour le roi ! »

Le cri de guerre était le même partout. Pour qui se battrait-on sinon ? Personne. Peut-être pour les princes mais il leur faudrait une raison valable. Les rois n'avaient pas besoin de tels détails.  
Avec quelques chevaliers dont Law et Crystal, le prince Ace enfonça les rangs adverses. Son objectif était d'aller jusqu'au archer qui se trouvait sur le flanc gauche des Sylves Dorées. Les tireurs visaient Chopper, qui était bien protégé par une lourde cuirasse. Des chevaliers du royaume boisé, mené par Sengoku en personne, formaient un rempart pour les défendre. Roger, quant à lui, se trouvait en première ligne mais à un tout autre endroit, secondé par les chevaliers Satch et Vista. Des hommes se blessaient, d'autres mourraient, cette bataille n'avait en apparence rien de particulier pour se différencier de celles des jours précédents. C'était toujours un carnage.

Sauf que tout changea, justement.

En réalité, Sengoku n'était pas considéré comme un éminent stratège pour rien. Il s'efforçait depuis le début de la journée de faire croire que son objectif était le renne, et par la même le prince Ace, mais ce n'était pas du tout son objectif. Il savait que c'était vicieux mais son cœur l'avait déserté depuis qu'il fréquentait le champ de bataille. Sa véritable cible, c'était Roger.

" - Sengoku ! s'écria le prince d'Ardent d'un ton de défi. Je ne t'avais pas encore croisé sur le champ de bataille, grand roi !

\- Je combattais des adversaires à ma mesure, petit prince.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois que nous allons nous amuser !

\- Hum, essaie de me faire me donner à fond pour voir ! "

Les épées se heurtèrent violemment. Si Ace avait l'avantage de la jeunesse, Sengoku n'était pas en reste et avait de longues années d'entraînement derrière lui. Chopper donnait du fil à retordre à la monture du roi des Sylves Dorées mais l'étalon blanc était vif, ce qui l'aidait. Une lutte acharnée pour atteindre les archers eut lieu. Ces derniers bénéficiaient d'une solide protection mais pour combien de temps ?

Pendant le combat, un détail ne cessait d'embêter le mari de Saphir. Il mit un moment à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait : Sakazuki n'était pas là. Depuis le début de la semaine, dès qu'Ace s'était rapproché un tant soit peu de l'endroit où se trouvait Sengoku, le fils ainé de ce dernier était toujours apparut pour aider son père. Toujours. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Pourquoi ? Le brun essayait de le chercher tout en se concentrant sur son combat. Naturellement, une pensée terrible lui vint à l'esprit et il se tourna rapidement vers Roger.

Son père se trouvait un peu plus loin, ayant laissé sa monture s'enfuir et combattant à terre, avec autant de force que dans sa jeunesse. Des chevaliers d'Ardent l'épaulaient... Mais petit à petit, le prince ne manqua pas de l'observer, le roi des rois était isolé par l'ennemi. Ace aurait voulu lui porter secours mais il devait se débarrasser de Sengoku, ce qui était loin d'être évident. D'un hurlement de rage, il intensifia le rythme du combat, espérant fatiguer rapidement son adversaire et ainsi s'en débarasser.

" Tu as compris, Ace. C'est la fin. "

Quand Sengoku murmura ses mots, le prince sentit son coeur se serrer et s'arrangea pour avoir son père en vue. Un cauchemar s'ouvrit à sa vue.

Malgré les efforts de Satch et Vista, les deux combattants les plus proches, Roger avait été isolé du reste de son armée, suffisamment en tout cas pour que le nombre d'ennemis puisse le submerger facilement. Le roi des rois se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir et il mit un grand nombre de chevaliers hors d'état de nuire. Cependant, une faute d'inattention de sa part et son épée vola, tandis qu'un guerrier le poussait à terre en même temps. Bizarrement, les chevaliers des Sylves Dorées reculèrent subitement suite à cet acte, alors qu'ils auraient pu aisément l'achever. Pourquoi ? La réponse ne tarda pas.

Surgissant de nulle part apparut Sakazuki, l'épée au poing, filant droit vers Roger avec des intentions très clairs. Le temps s'arrêta pour Ace.

" Nooon ! "


	32. Même les armes pleurent

**NDA : Désolée de ne pas avoir oublié plus tôt mais ce mois d'avril a été bien chargé, entre un déménagement et le début d'un stage entre autre ! Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai terminé d'écrire cette fanfiction donc je n'ai plus d'excuse pour ne pas poster les chapitres régulièrement !**

 **Pour ce qui concerne Marco... Eh bien, je tenais à dire qu'à la base, je ne l'avais pas spécialement prévu. Cela s'est juste fait tout seul et je n'ai pas cherché à l'empêcher, j'ai écrit comme ça me venait. J'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre qui, soyons honnête, a été un véritable crève coeur pour moi. La fanfic sombre dans une ambiance un peu plus sombre, j'espère que c'est quand même toujours agréable !**

* * *

Loin de la guerre, la situation n'était pas tellement plus confortable.

Le pauvre royaume du Roc Sombre connaissait une pénurie de denrée alimentaire et Alana, comme beaucoup d'autres, s'était mise à travailler dans les champs. Même le grand Mihawk mettait la main à la pâte. Le conflit semblait bien loin de leur préoccupation même si la demoiselle y pensait régulièrement, espérant que ses amis allaient bien.

Du côté de Carm, c'était une invasion d'algues vertes qui contaminait les produits de la pêche. Norane et Mana, chacune à leur niveau, aidaient pour dépolluer les plages et les aliments marins. Les deux filles étaient devenues plus proches, sans doute parce que leurs petits-amis étaient eux-même très liés. Si leur royaume était réputé pour être le plus joyeux, ce n'était plus tellement le cas en ce moment. Le roi Garp passait des journées enfermées dans son bureau, étudiant ses possibilités d'intervention auprès des "deux idiots à couronne". Pourtant, il ne faisait rien. Une lettre d'Edward le Géant l'avait défendu d'intervenir dans le conflit, ce qui était un peu étrange en soit.

" Si tu interviens, disait le noble d'Ardent, il restera toujours une tension entre Sengoku et Roger. C'est triste mais il vaut mieux qu'ils la règlent ainsi. "

Pour Sipango, il fallait revoir tout le système de gouvernement et Sabo ne manquait donc pas de travail. Il avait trouvé un allié inattendu en la personne de Crocodile, qui se révéla un conseiller hors pair. Les pensées du nouveau roi allaient sans cesse vers Ace, son frère de coeur. Il espérait que la guerre le lui rendrait, entier et vivant. C'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

Antonio avait l'impression de tourner en rond à Ardent. Sans Crystal, sa vie n'était plus la même. Il pensait sans cesse à la jeune femme. Se nourrissait-elle bien ? Avait-elle un endroit où s'abriter ? Était-elle blessée ? Un homme avait-il voulu abuser d'elle ? Les questions le hantaient, de jour comme de nuit. L'éclair bleu allait aussi bien qu'il était possible de bien aller sur un champ de bataille. Aucune blessure grave, si ce n'était cette douleur lancinante dans son bras d'épée. Elle aussi pensait à Antonio, elle aussi avait hâte de le revoir. Pourvu qu'elle tienne jusqu'à la fin.

De son côté, Sasha pensait sans cesse à Law. Même danser ne lui apportait plus aucune joie maintenant que le Loup n'était plus là. Elle savait qu'il serait en première ligne, au côté du prince. C'était sa façon d'être, sa volonté de protéger le royaume. Elle l'admirait mais voulait le revoir vivant. Que lui importait la renommé si c'était pour perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Sasha n'était pas la plus croyante mais par moment, elle se rendait au temple. Sait-on jamais.

Ce n'était guère mieux du côté de Saphir. Elle gérait les affaires du royaume de son mieux, avec l'appui de Brook. Marco aussi aidait mais il semblait l'éviter depuis le départ de l'armée. Elle ne cherchait pas à le trouver, le laissant tranquille. Il faisait ce qu'il fallait et était encore en convalescence. De son côté, dès qu'elle avait du temps libre, Saphir se rendait sur la tombe de Rouge et priait pour le prompt retour de son roi et surtout de son mari de prince. La séparation lui avait fait prendre conscience des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Ce phénomène se nomme Viraha. La princesse en ressentait tous les effets. L'enfant à naître l'aidait à survivre dans l'attente insoutenable.

De plus en plus souvent, Marco se réfugiait dans les bois bordant l'ouest de Baterilla, non loin de l'endroit où s'était tenu la chasse mortelle pour Rouge. Ce n'était pourtant pas à ce genre de souvenirs qu'il associait l'endroit. Le chevalier avait respecté la reine, bien sûr, mais il avait respecté le prince plus que tout. Oui, il pouvait le formuler clairement dans sa tête. Il aimait le prince Ace. Et à une époque, la réciproque avait même été vraie.

" Ace, te souviens-tu ? " murmura-t-il, nostalgique.

C'était avant que l'alliance avec le Lion Blanc soit conclu. Ace et Marco avaient toujours été proches. Très proches. Bien trop proches en vérité pour un prince et un chevalier, quand bien même le rang de Marco était élevé. Souvent, les deux hommes s'étaient échappés du monde bien trop surveillé de la cour de Baterilla pour venir ici, là où il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux. Combien de secrets échangés ? Combien de regards interdits ? Combien de baisers échangés ? Le Phénix ne savait plus. Il se rappelait juste le plus important : à une époque, Ace l'avait aimé et cela lui suffisait. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu de femme. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, c'était Ace, son prince.

" J'aurais aimé que rien ne change entre nous. "

Pourtant, tout avait changé. Marco s'en rappelait parfaitement, c'était une belle soirée. Ace avait réussi à le faire introduire dans ses appartements pour la nuit, prêt à ne pas dormir. Cette nuit, l'invincible devait s'en rappeler encore longtemps. Délicieuse. Voluptueuse. Charnelle. Dans un tourbillon de draps et d'émotions, le prince et le chevalier s'étaient unis à la lueur des chandelles. Marco n'avait jamais autant aimé que ce soir là, dans les bras du brun. Tout était parfait. Puis, après leur étreinte passionné, Ace s'était refroidi subitement.

"- Mon prince... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non... Enfin si. Nous devons parler, Marco. C'est important.

\- Est-ce que je vous ai... déçu ?

\- Non, tu as été parfait. Comme toujours. C'est juste que...

\- Vous pouvez me dire la vérité, prince. N'ayez pas peur.

\- Mon père a décidé de me marier à une princesse du Lion Blanc. "

Un bruit résonna au loin dans l'âme du chevalier. C'était le son de son monde qui s'effondrait. Son coeur avait tellement mal mais il était incapable de parler.

"- Vous allez donc vous marier, pour le bien d'Ardent.

\- C'est cela, fit Ace, très mal à l'aise.

\- Félicitations mon prince. Vous devez être content, non ?

\- Je suppose. Mais... Tu sais, Marco... Notre relation... Je crois que si je me marie, je ne pourrais pas continuer à... à être avec toi en même temps.

\- Vous voulez dire que... Entre nous, c'est...

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous oubliions ce qu'il y a eu entre nous. "

 _Maybe there is nothing after midnight that could make you stay ~_

Leur relation se finit ainsi, sans plus de formalité. Le prince l'avait jeté et passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, faisant mine d'avoir oublié leur relation. Peut-être avait-il vraiment tout enlevé de sa mémoire. Le chevalier n'avait pourtant pas cessé de l'aimer depuis ce jour, même si une partie de l'amour s'était transformée en haine. Pourtant, il n'en voulait pas vraiment à Ace. Il n'en voulait pas à Saphir non plus. Il en voulait à ce système qui lui interdisait de rester auprès de celui qu'il aimait. Il le maudissait car il devait le servir.

" Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour le bien du royaume " répétait-il.

" Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour le bien du royaume " répétait-il.

Pourtant, il finissait par ne plus en être certain du tout. Après la guerre, les choses changeraient, il le savait. Pour que ce conflit se termine, un des deux camps devait perdre son leader, il le savait. Ou quelqu'un d'important devait mourir.

" Pas Ace, par pitié. Pas Ace. "

Sa prière muette monta jusqu'aux cieux. Mais si les dieux l'entendirent...

" Prince Ace, non ! "

L'avertissement de Law n'eut aucun effet sur le prince. Il repoussa violemment Sengoku de son épée et talonna Chopper. Le renne prit le galop de charge en direction de Roger. Le roi des Sylves Dorées eut un sourire pourtant, que le Loup remarqua. Law était cependant trop loin d'Ace pour intervenir, de même que Crystal. Les hommes de Sengoku avaient tout prévu. Quelques soldats vinrent faire un barrage à la monture aux bois si dangereux. Chopper en balaya quelques uns de ses cornes, puis sauta par dessus les autres guerriers. Ce fut son erreur. Un petit groupe de soldats l'attendait derrière.

Avec des lances terriblement longues.

" Prince Ace ! " hurlèrent les chevaliers d'Ardent.

Quand le renne et son cavalier les virent, il était trop tard. Chopper réussit seulement à éjecter son maître au loin. Puis, dans un bruit affreux de métal rencontrant la chair et un brame d'agonie, les lances s'enfoncèrent dans le poitrail du renne. Le grand corps tressauta un peu puis cessa de bouger, pour toujours. Le prince Ace qui était tombé à terre plus loin se releva, le coeur en miette. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur sa fière monture, puis, en larmes, il partit en courant vers son père. Il n'y avait pas le temps pour les sentiments. Pourtant, à chaque pas, son coeur réalisait un peu plus ce qui venait de se passer.

" Chopper... Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé. Chopper. "

Il se rappelait trop bien quand son père lui avait ramené un petit faon. Il avait dit à son fils qu'il pourrait s'entraîner à la chasse. Au lieu de cela, le prince d'Ardent l'avait élevé comme une monture et ils avaient été très proches, pour un animal sauvage et un humain. La guerre avait consumé tout cela. Ace pleurait de rage. Il n'avait pas le temps pour le sentimentalisme mais tout cela lui paraissait tellement injuste. Chopper n'avait rien demandé. Chopper n'avait jamais fait que ce qu'on lui avait demandé. La guerre était bien injuste. La guerre était bien cruelle.

Quand Ace arriva auprès du roi Roger, ce fut pour passer d'un cauchemar à l'autre.

Il n'avait hélas pas été assez rapide et les autres chevaliers n'avaient rien pu faire. Le roi des rois se trouvait à terre, l'épée de Sakazuki plantée dans sa poitrine. Le prince des Sylves Dorées souriait, ayant accompli son objectif. Il fut néanmoins repoussé au loin par Satch et Vista, qui arrivaient aussi rapidement que possible. Une sorte de paralysie s'installa sur le champ de bataille, les combats cessèrent tandis qu'Ace accourait auprès de son père. Roger avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang quand son fils s'agenouilla à ses côtés, le relevant par les épaules doucement. Le silence était profond comme la mort. Ace réalisait lentement ce qui se passait mais ses pensées n'arrivaient pas à s'ordonner correctement.

"- Père, tout va bien. N'est-ce pas ? C'est juste un petit coup d'épée de cet enfoiré de prince des Sylves Dorées. Tu vas te relever... Non ?

\- Ace... Je suis désolé que... Urgh... Que tout se finisse ainsi...

\- Non, père, rien n'est fini. Absolument rien.

\- C'est stupide hein ? Pour un roi de finir ainsi...

\- Rien n'est fini ! Tu vas te relever, père. Tu vas te reposer et tu reviendras te battre. Comme toujours. C'est ainsi que ça doit se passer.

\- Pas cette fois... Le salaud ne m'a pas raté...

\- Papa, fit Ace, sa voix se brisant. Tu ne peux pas...

\- J'avais tort, Ace. Je le savais mais je suis trop buté pour reconnaître mes erreurs. Cette guerre était stupide et maintenant, je le paie.

\- Non... Tout n'était pas vain...

\- Pardon, Ace. J'aurais dû passer plus de temps avec toi... Mon fils.

\- Ne pars pas ! J'ai encore tellement besoin de toi !

\- Retourne auprès de Saphir, Ace. Elle a besoin de toi. Arrête ce stupide conflit. Ne continue pas à te battre pour moi. Je t'aime mon fils. Comme j'ai dû rendre ta mère triste... Mais je vais la rejoindre maintenant... Et m'excuser pour tout. "

Roger se sentit partir. La douleur s'éloignait, le monde devenait froid, même les mains de son fils, le magicien du feu pourtant. On dit qu'à l'approche de notre fin, des souvenirs nous reviennent en mémoire et c'est exactement ce qui arriva. Un flot de passages de sa vie antérieur se déversèrent dans son esprit. Il n'entendait plus les appels d'Ace ni de quiconque, seul ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête comptait.

Il fut un temps où Roger n'était qu'un jeune prince d'Ardent, un adolescent qui avait encore tout à prouvé. Son père, Brook, était un roi bon et juste, qui ne fit rien de particulièrement marquant sinon d'apporter une philosophie de paix sur le continent. En ce temps là, les Sylves dorées rendaient régulièrement des visites diplomatiques, de même que Carm. Roger était ami avec Sengoku, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Garp était un peu plus âgé qu'eux, mais prince de même. C'était le bon temps, une époque sans responsabilité pour eux

"- Salut Roger ! Toujours à essayer de te faire pousser la moustache ?

\- Salut Sengoku ! Tu t'es coiffé avec un pétard ce matin ? Très réussi !

\- Vous êtes désespérants, vous deux. Bande d'idiots. "

Puis, Rouge était arrivée. C'était une jeune femme d'Ardent, une noble avec tant de grâce. La rousse avait tapé dans l'oeil du brun au premier regard. Ainsi en avait-il été pour Sengoku. Une rivalité était née entre les deux hommes qui n'avaient jamais cessé depuis ce jour. Les deux princes s'étaient battus pour elle, en secret. Au grand jour, ils lui avaient fait la cour en bonne et dû forme, chacun à sa manière. Le coeur de Rouge avait décidé depuis longtemps ce qu'il voulait. L'heureux élu fut le fils de Brook. La rancoeur des Sylves Dorées s'installa à partir de ce jour-là, profonde et virulente. Roger s'en moquait, il était heureux. Il avait même promis à sa belle qu'il serait le roi des rois et il le fut. Son mariage fut un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

"- Roger, avait murmuré Rouge, serrant fort le bras de son nouvel époux, tout en saluant la foule au loin, avec fraicheur et élégance.

\- Que veux-tu ma douce ? Le monde est à nous !

\- Ne change jamais, Roger. Reste l'homme si gentil que tu es. "

La suite de leur relation avait été merveilleuse, comme dans un rêve. De prince, il était devenu le roi des rois et elle la reine des reines. Tout Oren les adorait... Enfin presque bien sûr mais leur popularité n'était plus à prouver. Roger avait des amis partout, mais ce qu'il aimait, c'était ces moments doux avec Rouge. Des instants où ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Il la tenait dans ses bras, elle avait la tête sur son épaule et il ne leur fallait rien d'autre. L'amour entre eux ne nécessitait pas de parures ou de richesses superflues. La simple présence de l'autre suffisait à leur bonheur.

"- Tu me promets que tu te rappelleras toujours de moi ? demanda un jour Rouge.

\- Bien sûr, ma chérie. Quel drôle de question !

\- Même si c'est juste dans tes rêves... Je serai toujours à tes côtés hein ?

\- Bien sûr ! Nous serons toujours ensemble. "

Cette conversation lui avait semblé bizarre sur le moment mais désormais, il la comprenait avec tristesse. Un autre jour magnifique dans sa vie, c'était celui de la naissance de son fils unique, Ace. Roger tenait ce petit être dans ses bras, émerveillé comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Cet enfant était la plus précieuse chose qu'il ait eu et jamais rien n'avait surpassé le sentiment éprouvé face à ce bébé, si ce n'est sa première rencontre avec sa femme bien sûr. Le roi des rois s'était senti fondre devant un air si mignon.

" Tu seras un prince fort, Ace. Je le sais. "

Cet enfant qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras avait bien grandi depuis... Et c'était dans les bras de ce fils si fort chéri que la vie de Roger touchait à sa fin. Ses yeux troublés voyaient le visage dévasté d'Ace. Il aurait voulu le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Rassemblant ces dernières forces, il tendit la main vers la joue du prince et lui dit une dernière phrase. Elle s'adressait autant à lui qu'à sa femme, la belle Rouge. Il savait qu'Ace la connaissait. En réalité, elle venait d'une chanson que la reine aimait particulièrement.

" Souviens-toi de moi... Même juste dans tes rêves. "

Son bras retomba. Son corps se figea et se refroidit. Sa conscience parut flotter un peu, puis s'envola au loin, vers Rouge, suivant un chemin de ténèbres.

La rumeur de la mort du roi se répandit comme une trainée de poudre sur le champ de bataille. Les combats avaient totalement cessé, personne ne savait plus quoi faire. Roger était mort, la guerre devait donc être finie. C'est ce que pensait Sengoku en tout cas. Il était profondément navré pour ce rival d'enfance mais malheureusement, la déclaration de guerre ne lui avait laissé aucune possibilité. Désormais, il ne savait pas trop comment, mais les choses se tasseraient avec le temps.

Rien n'est jamais si simple hélas.

Le prince Ace restait figé, le corps de son père toujours dans ses bras. Il ressemblait à une statue profondément malheureuse, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait perdu son père, un roc dans sa vie, une valeur sûre, une personne qu'il avait toujours connu, qui lui avait apporté beaucoup d'amour et lui avait appris tant de choses. Il avait aussi perdu Chopper, sa fidèle monture. Dans sa tête, tout tourbillonnait à une vitesse folle. La décision qu'il prit lors de la colision des idées fut terrible. Satch se rapprocha de lui à ce moment-là, posant une main pleine de compassion sur son épaule. Le chevalier avait du mal à formuler ces pensées mais il savait que c'était son devoir.

"- Mon prince... Je veux dire Votre Majesté... C'est terminé...

\- Non, répondit simplement Ace d'une voix blanche.

\- Quels sont vos ordres, mon roi ?

\- Je vais le tuer.

\- Comment ? Non, votre Majesté, s'il vous plait...

\- IL VA MOURIR CE SALAUD ! "

Ace se releva d'un seul, si vivement que Satch en tomba au sol. Quand le chevalier releva la tête, ce qu'il vit n'était plus le prince qu'il avait connu. Le roi Ace avait surgi, dans un halo de feu. C'était l'image même d'un guerrier qui venait de se dessiner à la place du prince généreux. Satch eut peur en voyant le regard froid du brun, si peur qu'il recula rapidement. Qui se dressait là finalement ? Peut-être bien le dieu de la guerre en personne, venu des tréfonds de la terre venger le roi d'Ardent.

" Prince Ace, murmura le châtain. Vous maitrisez... la magie ? "

Pas de réponse. Désormais, le nouveau roi se moquait bien de dévoiler sa maîtrise de la magie du feu au monde entier. Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais, sinon de venger la mort de son père. Un brasier ardent l'entoura, faisant reculer même ses alliés. L'épée du prince prit l'allure d'un tison incandescent. Plus que la révélation de son pouvoir, c'est le comportement belliqueux du prince qui surprit le plus. Ses yeux surtout, froids comme de la glace, vide de toute émotion. L'humain semblait mort au profit du guerrier.

" ENFOIRÉ DE SAKAZUKI ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! VIENS TE BATTRE ! "

Le prince héritier des Sylves Dorées était bien plus loin, regardant son adversaire sans savoir quoi faire. La guerre n'était-elle pas terminée ? Les soldats autour de lui le prièrent de ne pas répondre à la provocation, qui plus est venant d'un mage. Par malchance, Ace le vit et Sakazuki sut qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans un combat. Le regard de son ennemi réclamait vengeance. Pouvait-il vaincre un utilisateur de magie ? La réponse semblait compromise pour lui. Il tira son épée pourtant.

"- Laissez moi passer, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

\- Non, prince ! répondit un guerrier. Partez !

\- Ce combat est inutile, reprit un autre. Vous ne devez pas vous battre.

\- SAKAZUKI ! " rugit Ace en se jetant en avant.

D'un large geste de son épée, ajouté à la magie du feu, il trancha net trois soldats des Sylves Dorées qui accouraient vers lui. Si deux moururent sur le coup, l'un connut d'atroces souffrances avant de sombrer, à cause du terrible feu magique. Le prince s'élança au pas de course vers Sakazuki, rugissant de rage. Dans le camp d'Ardent, plus personne ne bougeait, trop choqué par la scène.

" Arrêtez le ! Par n'importe quel moyen ! "

On ne pourra jamais dire que les guerriers des Sylves Dorées manquèrent de courage. Un grand nombre d'entre eux, du simple soldat au grand chevalier, essayèrent d'arrêter le prince Ace devenu fou. Aucun n'y parvint. Ils le retinrent à peine et n'y gagnèrent qu'une mort horrible ou des blessures graves dans le meilleur des cas. Rien ne pouvait arrêter la folie meurtrière du... Du nouveau roi d'Ardent, car c'est ainsi qu'il fallait l'appeler maintenant. Son épée de feu effrayait les montures et créait des ravages considérables. Un véritable carnage. Ace n'était plus vraiment humain, sa tristesse l'avait consumé. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver devant le fils ainé de Sengoku.

De l'autre bout du champ de bataille, Kuzan se dépêchait de rejoindre son frère. Mais il était loin et le champ de bataille était immense.

Un terrible combat s'engagea entre Ace et Sakazuki. L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient très bons en combat. Cependant, l'avantage donné par la magie du feu était trop important. Le plus âgé para, feinta, riposta de son mieux mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il affrontait un démon des enfers. Dans un premier temps, les coups rageux d'Ace furent tous parés, avec difficulté car il y mettait toute sa force. Puis il eut une ouverture. Une toute petite ouverture, un instant où le prince des Sylves Dorées replaçait sa garde. Cela suffit. Ace piqua droit avec son épée et enfonça le plastron de son ennemi, le transperçant. Il y ajouta une détonation flamboyante, ainsi qu'un cri de guerre à glacer le sang.

" CRÈVE ! ENFOIRÉ ! "

Le hurlement de souffrance de Sakazuki déchira la plaine du One Piece. Rapidement, il s'effondra au sort, mort. Ace restait debout à ses côtés, la respiration haletante, couvert de sang. Petit à petit, il recouvrait ses esprits et se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Un monstre. Il n'était qu'un monstre. Tout était confus dans sa tête.

Sengoku comprit ce qui venait de se passer et s'effondra au sol. Son fils. Son inestimable fils ainé. On venait de lui prendre ce prince dont il était si fier. Que dirait-il à sa femme ? Que dirait-il à son fils ? Que dirait-il à sa mère ? Les larmes naquirent toutes seules dans ses yeux et il maudit le monde entier. Il n'avait qu'une envie : que ce trou dans son coeur l'engloutisse.

" Mon frère... Non... Sakazuki... "

Kuzan se trouvait à présent à une dizaine de mètres du prince Ace et de son grand frère. Du cadavre de son grand-frère. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Sakazuki avait toujours été présent pour lui. Un véritable soutien. Depuis l'enfance, on aurait dit que les deux frères ne s'appréciaient pas, qu'ils avaient des points de vue très différents sur la façon dont un prince doit mener sa vie. Pourtant, Sakazuki avait toujours été là pour protéger son petit frère, encore plus quand il avait eu vent des pouvoirs magiques de celui-ci. Sous cet air froid se cachait un coeur tendre.

" Je suis sûr que je serai fier de toi, Kuzan. "

Envolés tous ses souvenirs. Envolé loin cette époque doucereuse. Tout ça pour une flèche égarée. Tout ça pour une vieille querelle qui ne concernait que deux personnes. Quelque en lui se brisa et un froid aussi dense que l'hiver se répandit sur son âme.

" Noooooon ! "

Dans sa colère, sa magie lui échappa. Une langue de glace partit de lui et engloutit en une seconde la distance qui le séparait d'Ace. Le nouveau roi ne put rien faire. Quand la vague glacée arriva à son niveau, un pic de glace en sortit, transperçant son torse, sans se soucier de l'armure. Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent, du sang coula aussitôt de sa bouche. Quelque part, du côté d'Ardent, quelqu'un hurla. Kuzan resta figé devant ce qu'il venait de faire. Non. Il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

" Prince Ace... Non, je ne voulais pas, je... "

Usant d'une force impressionnante, Ace releva la tête vers lui dans un dernier effort. Le regard qu'il lança était plein de culpabilités et montrait qu'il regrettait la mort de Sakazuki. Les yeux de Kuzan s'emplirent de larmes, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire car il était bien incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

" J'aurais voulu... Que vous viviez... Tous le deux... "

Il continua de pleurer, détournant la tête. Quand il revint vers l'autre magicien, il fut choqué.

Ace souriait.

Un sourire si doux, si vrai qu'il fendait le coeur de quiconque le voyait. Le sourire du pardon. Le sourire de la rédemption, le sourire du courage. Ace murmura quelque chose et malheureusement, Kuzan n'entendit que la fin de ses derniers mots.

"... Tu te souviendras de moi... Même si... Même si c'est juste... Dans tes rêves. "

Puis, la tête d'Ace retomba et la vie le quitta. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Saphir, la lionne du Nord, sa lionne de feu. Et plus tard, elle le sut.

C'est ainsi que se termina la bataille de la plaine du One Piece. C'est ainsi que le destin d'Oren prit un nouveau tournant. Si Ardent et les Sylves Dorées pensaient que le pire était derrière eux, c'est à regret que nous pouvons affirmer qu'ils se trompaient.


	33. Si froid sans toi

**Note de l'auteur : Yop me revoilà avec un chapitre bien loin d'être joyeux ! J'ai adoré l'écrire même si j'ai utilisé beaucoup de larmes en le faisant, notamment pour les royaumes de Sipango, Carm et Ardent. Et j'espère que la fin vous permettra de comprendre un peu mieux certains mystères de la fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, surtout que là, un certain personnage risque de perdre un peu de sympathique dans cette histoire. Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !  
**

 **MissElna : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

* * *

 _" Ce jour-là, tout changea pour nous. Cette guerre apporta pour tout Oren un froid terrible dans le coeur des gens. Et il ne devait partir que bien longtemps après. "_

 _~ Extrait de "Sous le sable", 1572, par le roi Sabo de Sipango_

Un messager remonta au galop le chemin menant au palais de Sabaody, la capitale de la Fée aux Perles. Les habitants qui le virent se demandèrent ce que cela signifiait et adressèrent une prière muette à la triade divine. Depuis quelques temps, un climat pluvieux avait remplacé le doux été, ce qui n'était pas normal. Cette période de l'année était habituellement si clémente sur ce pays, et voilà que le temps se révélait maussade. Quelque chose avait dû se produire sur Oren, à n'en pas douter et le messager détenait la réponse. De nombreux personnages importants du pays se réunirent avec la famille royale dans la grande salle du corail afin d'entendre ce que le messager avait à annoncer.

"- Messager Aladdin, clama Neptune. Nous vous écoutons.

\- Votre Majesté. J'apporte un message de la plus haute importance. Sachez que la guerre entre les Sylves Dorées et Ardent est définitivement terminée. "

Un murmura de réjouissance parcourut la salle. C'était une très bonne nouvelle car la guerre n'aidait jamais, que ce soit au niveau des alliances ou du commerce. Des sourires fleurirent sur toutes les lèvres et on commença même à murmure sur ce que pourrait redevenir Oren maintenant que ce conflit stupide était terminé. Robb Lucci songeait même à reprendre la construction des bateaux pour Ardent. Cependant, tous remarquèrent qu'Aladdin avait détourné le regard et ne paraissait pas aussi réjouit qu'eux. Pourquoi celui qui apportait une bonne nouvelle n'était-il pas heureux ? La réponse était évidente : il avait aussi une mauvaise nouvelle, pire que la bonne.

"- Eh bien Aladdin, vous ne semblez pas très heureux, fit remarqué le prince Fukaboshi.

\- La route a dû vous épuiser, tenta la reine Otohime, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas cela. Peut-être voudriez-vous un peu de repos ?

\- Non, votre altesse. Je suis navré mais ce n'est guère la route qui m'attriste.

\- Eh bien ? le pressa Jimbei. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il y a une mauvaise nouvelle pire que le retour de la paix ? poursuivit Hack.

\- Oui, soupira le messager, fixant le sol.

\- Parle, ordonna Neptune, sa main se crispant sur son sceptre.

\- La guerre est certes terminée mais... Je ne sais pas si elle a vraiment permis de retrouver la paix. Elle a surtout apporté la tristesse.

\- Un roi est mort ? souffla Shiraoshi, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Plus qu'un roi, avoua Aladdin. Votre Majesté, avant que je ne vous dises les noms des disparus, voici également une lettre qui va sans doute changer les choses. Elle vient d'Ardent et elle est écrite de la main d'Edward le Géant. "

Les cieux gris craquèrent et une fine pluie se répandit sur tout le royaume de la Fée aux Perles. Cet été n'en finissait pas d'être décevant, ce jour d'août encore plus que le reste. Les disparus de la guerre attristèrent le royaume, même si personne n'avait été réellement proche d'un camp ou de l'autre parmi les hommes -poissons. Cependant, la lettre apporta le vent du changement. En bien ou en mal ? Neptune ne savait pas encore mais Oren tout entier n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

De l'autre côté d'Oren, par un beau soleil, Kyros restait interdit devant le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il lisait la missive provenant de la plaine du One Piece, ainsi que la lettre d'Edward le Géant. Ses pensées allèrent vers sa belle-sœur, la princesse Viola qui se trouvait à Ardent. Allait-elle bien ? Il se reprit : il lui fallait avertir son roi dans un premier temps, même si cela le répugnait. Trouver son souverain ne fut pas dur. Il était en plein repas, avec tout le reste de la famille royale. Cela incluait Cavendish et Hancock. Autant Kyros s'était habitué au premier mais en ce qui concernait la seconde, jamais.

"- Tiens, encore en retard, prince Kyros, souffla la reine.

\- Il a du travail, le défendit Scarlet vivement. Kyros est chevalier après tout.

\- Viens donc te joindre à nous, l'invita le roi. Oh, tu as des nouvelles ?

\- Oui. Un messager est venu. Il y avait une lettre d'Ardent et une autre du... Du front.

\- La guerre, murmura Rebecca, et Cavendish lui prit discrètement la main.

\- La guerre est désormais terminée. "

Cette phrase de Kyros fit naître des sourires. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir s'arrêter là et partager leur joie. Son visage demeura grave et même Hancock comprit qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il avait commencé par la bonne nouvelle mais d'autres restaient à venir, beaucoup moins prometteuses. Le silence revint naturellement et on attendit que l'héritier du trône veuille bien parler. Le chevalier les regarda tous un par un avant que sa langue ne se délie.

"- La guerre est finie mais il y a eut des... de terribles morts.

\- Qui donc ? demanda Riku, le regard concentré.

\- Le roi Roger principalement. "

Le silence se fit et à peine un murmure fut entendu. Le roi des rois était mort. Le roi des rois n'était plus. Roger, ce souverain si vivant, si souriant, disparu. Cela paraissait difficile à croire mais cela expliquait pourquoi le conflit avait seulement duré une semaine.

"- C'est tragique. Après sa femme, lui, se désola Riku, attristé.

\- Oh, il y a toujours le prince Ace, lâcha Hancock. Et sa femme est enceinte, il n'y a pas de quoi faire tout un plat. Le royaume s'en sortira.

\- Vous pourriez montrer un peu de coeur, lui reprocha Scarlet.

\- D'autant plus que le prince Sakazuki des Sylves Dorées ainsi que le prince Ace d'Ardent ont également perdu la vie poursuivit durement Kyros.

\- Le prince aussi ? s'exclama Cavendish. C'est un désastre pour Ardent !

\- Et le prince héritier des Sylves Dorées... Les pauvres " ajouta Rebecca.

Un silence abattit dans la grande salle à manger. Les serviteurs n'osaient même pas venir débarrasser les plats et un malaise général régnait. Même Hancock semblait affecté pour une fois. Des larmes coulèrent dans certains yeux, discrètes mais sincères.

"- J'espère que ma soeur se porte bien ! murmura Scarlet. Kyros, est ce que la lettre d'Ardent la concerne ? demanda-t-elle soudain, inquiète.

\- Non, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Viola mais je suppose qu'elle se porte bien. La lettre est un message du nouveau dirigeant d'Ardent.

\- Le nouveau roi d'Ardent... La princesse Saphir ne devrait-elle pas prendre les rênes du royaume ? Elle porte l'héritier, qu'il soit garçon ou fille...

\- Eh bien, non. Le nouveau roi est Edward le Géant. "

Cela ne surprit personne. Après tout, Edward était le successeur tout désigné depuis toujours. Cela n'avait jamais été un secret pour quiconque. Jamais non plus on n'avait douté de l'amitié entre ce grand seigneur et Roger. Cela voulait dire que les fils d'Edward devenaient princes. Viola étant fiancée à Satch, le deuxième fils, cela faisait d'elle une princesse de nouveau. Et comme Marco n'était pas encore marié, elle avait une bonne place. Ceci était le point de vue d'Hancock. D'autres qui avaient un coeur se demandaient ce qu'allait devenir Saphir du Lion Blanc. Y avait-il un avenir pour elle à Baterilla ?

"- Ce n'est pas possible ! ragea Wiper, là-haut, au Lion Blanc.

\- Je t'en prie mon frère, calme toi, essaya sa soeur Musse.

\- Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ?! Comment veux-tu que je le fasse après avoir appris que non seulement le roi et la reine d'Ardent ne sont plus mais que le prince non plus ! Le prince ! Le propre mari de ma petite soeur, qui est enceinte de lui !

\- Justement, reprit Laki sa femme. Si tu n'analyses pas la situation en faisant abstraction de tes émotions cela ne donnera rien. "

Wiper soupira. Elles avaient raison, mille fois raison. Apprendre la tragédie qui avait frappé Ardent l'avait mis hors de lui. Comment pouvait-il rester calme alors que sa petite soeur devant tant souffrir ? Mais ce n'était pas en s'énervant qu'il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose. Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Son père n'était plus là, c'était lui le roi, lui qui devait décider, au risque de se tromper. Écrire une lettre à Saphir lui paraissait une bonne chose à faire, pour lui montrer qu'il partageait sa peine et essayer de la consoler, si c'était seulement possible. Il se demandait ce qu'elle allait devenir quand Montlblanc arriva, une lettre à la main. Sa respiration indiquait qu'il avait couru.

"- Mon roi, une lettre pour vous ! s'écria-t-il.

\- De qui vient-elle ? demanda Musse, précédant la demande de son frère.

\- D'Edward le Géant, d'Ardent. Il était le second de Roger.

\- Comment se permet-il d'écrire ? gronda Wiper. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Saphir était la femme d'Ace et donc la nouvelle reine par mariage d'Ardent, d'autant plus qu'elle portait l'héritier ou héritière du trône. En y réfléchissant, il restait encore le père de Roger, Brook, qui pouvait aussi reprendre le royaume en main, cela serait tout aussi logique. Mais Edward le Géant ? Certes, il était la solution de secours à la famille Gold mais tout n'était pas encore désespéré à ce point. A moins que... Wiper arracha presque la lettre des mains du meilleur conseiller de feu son père.

"- Mon roi ? s'inquiéta Montblanc. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- J'espère que je me fais des idées mais je dois vérifier quelque chose. "

La lecture de la lettre lui permettrait d'être certain. Sous le regard du conseiller, de sa femme et de sa soeur, il lut le message que lui avait fait parvenir ce seigneur de Baterilla. Au bout du compte, son mauvais pressentiment n'avait pas lieu d'être. Sa soeur était en vie, en bonne santé, même si dire qu'elle allait bien n'était sans doute pas le terme approprié. En revanche, les mots de cette missive avaient détruit Wiper. Il jeta le papier au loin, se prit la tête entre les mains. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent d'eux-même, causant un grand choc chez les trois autres.

"- Mon roi ! s'exclama le conseiller. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- La lettre... Lisez... Lisez-la. Je... Je ne sais plus... "

Les deux femmes et l'homme ramassèrent prestement le bout de parchemin pour en prendre connaissance. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, leurs yeux s'arrondirent, se teintèrent de douleur puis se résignèrent. Wiper avait eu le temps de se calmer lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout mais il se sentait mal. Comme si son coeur se brisait et qu'une petite voix lui disait qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans l'histoire. Montlblanc regardait ses pieds, Musse et Laki échangeaient des regards peinés.

"- C'est horrible mais c'est ainsi Wiper, soupira Laki.

\- La logique est hélas totale dans les propos d'Edward, compléta Montlblanc.

\- Mais est-ce que j'ai le droit de les laisser faire ça ? On ne sait même pas si elle est d'accord... Est-ce que j'ai le droit de laisser ma petite soeur subir ça ?

\- Saphir est forte, sourit Musse. Je n'approuve pas tout ce qui est dit ici mais... Je crois que nous devons la laisser affronter cela, même si cela nous brise le coeur. Envoyons-lui une lettre pour lui montrer que nous la soutenons. Et... Nous y opposer, ce serait déclarer la guerre. "

Wiper ne répliqua pas mais il émit un gémissement d'animal blessé et se remit à pleurer. Sa soeur le serra dans ses bras. Jamais dans le nord on ne s'était sentie aussi impuissant. Il faut dire que ce retournement de situation venant du Sud avait de quoi surprendre. Wiper commença à réfléchir à ce que cette annonce sous-entendait mais toutes ces conclusions ne menaient qu'au chaos.

Alana avait appris des choses en se faisant sans cesse poursuivre par Haruta : la discrétion et l'art ultime de passer inaperçu. Elle le maitrisait avec brio et cela allait bien lui servir, quand elle voulait espionner les réunions du roi Rayleigh auquel son maître ne voulait pas la convier. Pas de chance, sa curiosité était trop forte. L'écuyère s'était faufilée derrière une porte entre-ouverte puis cachée derrière un meuble de la salle de réunion. Aucun risque de se faire surprendre, elle avait étudié cette salle pendant assez longtemps pour savoir que personne ne la trouverait jamais à ce endroit là.

" Je veux savoir ce que le messager a dit ! "

Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, un messager était arrivé à Rough Tell et juste après, le roi avait ordonné une réunion d'urgence. Cela n'arrivait jamais au Roc Sombre, un pays bien calme et plat, aussi Alana avait voulu savoir. Son maître lui avait dit qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas être là mais peu lui importait. D'ailleurs, voilà que le roi, la reine, le prince et sa femme entraient dans le grand salon. D'autres seigneurs suivaient : Ben Becman, Mihawk, Crocus, Yassop, Baggy, Absalom ou encore Lucky Rou. Elle aperçut même Zoro, qui espionnait au coin de la porte avec Robin. Personne ne sembla les remarquer, ce qui fit rager Alana.

"- Père ! Est-ce vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Le roi roger, le prince Sakazuki, le prince Ace, ils seraient tous morts ? lâcha Shanks, perdu.

\- Hélas oui, soupira Rayleigh, un poids énorme sur les épaules. Cette guerre est terminée mais... à quel prix ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

\- Nous en voulions à Ardent, commença Shakky. Mais personne ne souhaite une fin comme ceci, même à son pire ennemi et... C'était trop cher payé pour ce royaume.

\- Ardent ne méritait pas d'être ainsi jeté à terre, approuva Ben Becman.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Mihawk, très calme. Que va-t-il se passer ?

\- Pour les Sylves Dorées, c'est facile, il n'y aura pas de manque d'héritier, réfléchit Shanks. Et pour Ardent... La princesse Saphir va-t-elle devenir reine ? Ou vont-ils rappeler Brook ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, murmura froidement Rayleigh. J'ai reçu une autre lettre pour m'informer des changements et c'est pour cela que je vous ai convoqué.

\- Une lettre ? s'étonna Makino. De qui ?

\- Du seigneur Edward le Géant. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire le nouveau roi d'Ardent.

\- Edward est devenu le roi ? s'exclama Baggy.

\- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, déclara Yassop. Il a toujours été clair qu'Edward serait le remplaçant. Mais je me demande concernant la princesse Saphir et le noble Brook...

\- Nous y reviendrons, promit le roi. Je voulais parler d'autre chose.

\- Trois héritiers pour Edward, nota Shakky. Marco, Satch et Vista. Sans compter les bâtards, mais ce n'est qu'un détail. White Bay doit être aux anges.

\- Marco est digne de ce nouveau poste, même si cela doit être dur pour lui, fit remarquer Shanks. Il était très proche d'Ace. Hum, père de quoi vouliez-vous parler ?

\- Je... Je crois que nous avons été bernés.

\- Que voulez vous dire mon roi ? s'enquit Mihawk, le regard brillant.

\- L'affaire Kuina. J'ai réuni des éléments durant les derniers mois et... J'ai désormais la certitude que la mort de Kalgara n'était pas un accident.

\- Je n'ai pourtant aucune preuve formelle, contra Oeil de faucon.

\- Rayleigh, souffla Shakky. Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer, articula difficilement le sage souverain. Voilà pourquoi je pense que le roi Kalgara a été assassiné. Voilà pourquoi je pense que Kuina n'était que la victime d'un complot. Et voilà qui a manigancé tout cela dans l'ombre. "

Au fur et à mesure des mots de Rayleigh, le silence se faisait plus profond. Alana sentit son coeur s'arrêter. D'habitude, ce genre d'histoires ne lui faisait rien ou ne l'intéressait pas mais là, c'était différent. Si son roi avait raison, un horrible complot avait eu lieu à Ardent et Kuina avait été utilisée pour préserver l'identité des traîtres du royaume. Tant de mensonges. L'écuyère espérait de tout son coeur que tout ce qu'elle entendait était faux mais au fond, une part d'elle-même criait que c'était réel. Ses pensées allèrent vers Haruta, espérant qu'elle allait bien.

C'était un après-midi calme au royaume de Carm. Les chevaliers devaient normalement faire une démonstration de leur talent mais une fine pluie s'était installée et la représentation avait été reportée. Au lieu de cela, les chevaliers ainsi que les écuyers s'étaient retrouvés pour un buffet dans une salle du château. Cette dernière formait un préau sans fenêtre, donnant directement sur l'extérieur par un escalier qui menait au chemin du port. La vue était belle avec la hauteur, entre nature et ville. Un lieu idéal pour se changer les idées. Norane et Mana évoluaient au milieu de tout ce monde, aidant au service. Les femmes se connaissaient et échangeaient parfois un petit clin d'oeil.

"- Père, regardez, fit soudain Dragon, toujours aussi solennel, même en des circonstances détendues. On dirait qu'un messager remonte le chemin.

\- Hum ? Ah oui ! Tiens, Luffy, va chercher !

\- Garp, ce pourrait être important, le sermonna Dadan.

\- Raison de plus, grommela le roi. Je responsabilise mon petit-fils adoré !

\- J'y vais le vieux, shihihihi ! sourit le prince en partant d'un pas sauté.

\- Le... Quand tu reviendras, je vais t'apprendre la vie ! " gronda Garp.

Cela déclencha un fou rire général, auquel tout le monde prit part, même ce coincé de prince héritier. Malgré la guerre au loin, malgré l'invasion des algues vertes, on savait garder le moral à Carm et continuer à espérer pour un avenir meilleur. Le roi regarda tous ceux qui étaient réunis dans la pièce pour partager un moment de convivialité et sourit. Que demander de plus sinon un peuple heureux ? Même s'il pleuvait, même si le programme avait changé, c'était une journée parfaite que rien ne viendrait gâcher.

Tout cela, il le pensait avant que le prince Luffy ne hurle.

C'était un cri où la douleur se joignait à un désespoir profond. Le genre de son que le prince Luffy n'avait jamais émis de toute sa vie. Tout le monde se retourna, surpris, vers l'escalier où se trouvaient le jeune homme et le messager. La pluie redoubla.

" Luffy ? Eh, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? " s'inquiéta Garp, se redressant.

Le brun était en train de lire une lettre. Ses mains tremblaient avec violence, ses épaules tressautaient et sa respiration était irrégulière. Luffy gémissait, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Tout le monde se demandait ce que pouvait contenir la lettre pour le mettre dans un tel état. Norane était désolée pour le jeune homme, sans comprendre la raison de sa peine et Mana observait la situation attentivement. Garp s'avança finalement vers son petit-fils, affichant un air étonné.

"- Luffy, vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ?

\- Ace, murmura l'adolescent. Ils... Ace... "

Il ne put rien ajouter d'autre. Un torrent de larmes se déversa sur son visage, à la surprise générale. Sans plus d'explication, le prince partit en courant sous la pluie, fou de douleur. Sans réfléchir, le chevalier Sanji partit à sa poursuite, car il était le plus proche du prince en ce moment. Pendant ce temps, Garp lut la fameuse missive. Les mots mirent son coeur en miette, le compressèrent et même un souverain aussi expérimenté que lui ne put retenir ses larmes.

" J'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer " annonça-t-il, révélant avec déchirements comme c'était terminé le conflit.

Tout le royaume pleura avec lui. Norane songea à Ace qu'elle avait un peu connu et se réfugia dans les bras de Kidd. Mana serra très fort la main de Killer, inquiète pour l'avenir d'Oren. Ce merveilleux jour venait de se transformer en véritable enfer, même pour Carm.

Quand Sanji retrouva enfin Luffy, ce fut après une longue recherche dans le bois qui bordait le palais, sous la pluie. Le prince se trouvait au pied d'un arbre, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme un animal blessé. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et Sanji eut mal au coeur en le voyant ainsi. Le chevalier s'approcha doucement de lui, montrant une tendresse infinie pour ce jeune homme. Il n'était pas le premier à s'être pris d'affection pour le brun et à le considérer comme son petit frère. Luffy redressa la tête en le voyant arriver. Son air était misérable.

"- Sanji, souffla-t-il, et même un mot semblait une torture dans sa bouche.

\- Tout va bien, mon prince, je suis là. Venez avec moi !

\- Sanji... Ils ont... Ils ont tué Ace. Ace.

\- Mon prince... Je suis tellement désolé, je sais à quel point vous l'adoriez. "

Le brun vint se lover dans les bras du blond et se remit à pleurer. La Jambe Noire ne le repoussa pas et l'attira tout contre lui. Peu importe qu'il pleuve, il ferait son devoir. Non pas son devoir de chevalier mais son devoir de grand-frère. Ace n'était plus là, Sanji ne se sentait pas à la hauteur pour prendre sa place mais il devait essayer de réconforter Luffy. La pluie continua pendant un long moment encore et les deux hommes restèrent ensemble à cet endroit presque aussi longtemps.

"- S'il vous plait, seigneur Crocodile, supplia encore la jeune reine Koala.

\- Votre Altesse, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je pense qu'au contraire, vous êtes le seul capable de m'aider.

\- Ce n'est pas un manque de volonté, pourquoi pourrais-je aider le roi ?

\- Parce qu'il vous écoutera. Sabo a toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour vous et... J'ai le sentiment que vous pouvez faire quelque chose. "

Le conseiller regarda la reine et soupira. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Voilà des jours que le jeune roi restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Il ne souriait plus. Il ne mangeait plus. Il ne parlait plus. Il ne vivait plus. La cause ? Une lettre reçue quelques temps plus tôt. Le blond l'avait ouverte sans y penser et elle avait changé sa vie. Elle avait détruit une part de sa vie. Sabo s'était effondré en hurlant de douleur. Des larmes avaient ravagé son visage. On avait tout tenté pour qu'il aille mieux mais personne ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Ni sa petite soeur, ni sa mère, ni même sa femme.

La perte d'Ace avait fait des dégâts que personne n'auraient pu prévoir. On savait que les deux hommes étaient liés mais personne n'avait songé à la profondeur de leur lien, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux parte. De l'avis de ceux qui passaient le voir, Sabo devenait vide petit à petit. Crocodile se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien y faire, pendant que la jeune Koala l'emmenait dans les appartements royaux, par un dédale de couloirs qu'il connaissait par coeur. Le fils avait repris la chambre de son défunt père. Le brun se sentit mal à l'aise de revenir ici, là où feu Doflamingo lui avait montré à quel point il... Non, il ne voulait pas mettre de mot dessus.

"- Je ne pensais pas que la perte d'Ace affecterait autant Sabo.

\- Personne ne le pensait, reine Koala. Peut-être même pas lui.

\- Avant, il me parlait de ses projets avec... Hum, la guerre, c'est une belle connerie. "

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et restèrent un moment devant, sans émettre un son. Le monde entier n'était que silence. Koala finit par introduire Crocodile dans la pièce puis le laissa seul. Elle devait probablement prier pour qu'il arrive à faire un miracle là où personne n'avait rien pu faire. Le conseiller s'avança vers la fenêtre et s'y appuya, se tournant vers le lit, se demandant ce qu'il était supposé faire. Le roi Sabo était là, assis sur son lit, le menton sur les genoux. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague, quelque part à l'horizon. Il semblait éteint. Un long moment gênant passa avant que le jeune souverain ne brise le silence.

"- Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait, Crocodile ? demanda Sabo d'une voix éteinte. Quand tu l'as perdu. Tu tenais beaucoup à lui non ?

\- Oui, répondit calmement le brun, sachant de quoi il parlait. Peu de gens l'appréciaient mais... Quand il est parti, j'ai senti un grand vide dans mon coeur.

\- Pourquoi l'aimais-tu ? Il n'a jamais rien fait pour que tu l'apprécies.

\- Je l'admirais. Dès la première fois où je l'ai vu, j'ai su que je voulais lui appartenir. Je ne voyais pas de plus grand honneur. Peu importe sa violence, sa cruauté ou ses autres défauts. Je me suis aveuglé moi-même. Je ne voulais pas voir la réalité. Mais même en sachant que je me mentais... Je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de l'aimer.

\- Mon père t'a fait tant de mal pourtant.

\- Doflamingo connaissait d'autres moyens que la douleur. Je comprends que vous serez un meilleur roi... Mais je n'aimerais jamais une autre personne.

\- Tu sais, Crocodile, fit Sabo après un temps de réflexion, je crois que je comprends. Ce n'est pas pareil mais... Je considérais Ace comme mon frère et... On ne se voyait pas souvent mais nous étions liés. Si le prince Luffy était mon petit frère, le prince Ace était comme un jumeau perdu. J'avais tellement de projets. Je voulais lui rendre visite à nouveau, je voulais qu'il vienne me voir, lui et sa femme. Je voulais qu'on retourne à l'aventure, qu'on explore les terres mystérieuses, loin là-bas, dans le Sud. Je voulais... Je voulais...

\- Vous vouliez qu'il vive.

\- Oui. Qu'il vive et qu'il ne parte pas. "

Les larmes dévalèrent les joues du prince. Crocodile fit alors ce qu'il pensait ne plus jamais faire de sa vie. Il serra un homme dans ses bras. C'était interdit : il n'était qu'un conseiller et c'était un roi. Cela avait été interdit aussi du temps de Doflamingo. C'était toujours le cas mais cette fois, c'était différent. Le brun avait l'impression de tenir son enfant dans ses bras et le blond retrouvait dans son conseiller la douceur d'un père. En cet instant, chacun apportait à l'autre ce dont il avait cruellement manqué.

Le royaume des Sylves Dorées s'était refermé sur lui-même au retour de son armée. Tout s'était déroulé tellement vite aux yeux de la reine Tsuru. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle réalisait pleinement le vide qui s'était abattue sur son coeur. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle réalisait qu'elle venait d'enterrer son fils ainé.

" Sakazuki " murmura-t-elle.

Les appartements de son fils étaient déserts désormais et elle en sortit, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Tout lui semblait irréel. Son pays pouvait-il être victime d'une telle paralysie ? Cela paraissait difficile à croire. C'était comme un cauchemar dont elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Jamais. Tsuru avait toujours été une femme forte et elle sauvait très bien les apparences. Intérieurement, c'était plus dur, surtout avec l'organisation de ses journées.

Celle-ci avait commencé par une entrevue avec le roi et le prince Borsalino, le nouvel héritier. Le deuxième fils de Tsuru semblait déboussolé par son nouveau statut, car il n'avait jamais envisagé prendre la place de Sakazuki. Personne ne pouvait prendre la place de Sakazuki de toute façon. Il faisait pourtant de son mieux. Sengoku et Borsalino discutaient beaucoup, sur des sujets comme la reconstruction d'une armée, l'évolution des relations commerciales ou encore l'état des ressources. Un malaise constant régnait pourtant. Il manquait un prince et ses conseils avisés. Borsalino ne parvenait pas à pallier à ce manque. Depuis son retour de la guerre, Sengoku paraissait plus vieux que jamais. Le poids des années l'avait touché de plein fouet avec le deuil.

" J'aurais dû mourir à sa place. "

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela, elle le savait bien. Ensuite, après cette entrevue, la reine se rendait à une cérémonie de fin d'été, portant sur le dieu Sunny. Tsuru n'avait pas envie de s'y rendre mais elle le faisait pour le moral du peuple, ni plus ni moins. Elle eut la surprise de retrouver la dame Hina et son fils, Kobby. Les regarder était difficile, tant la tristesse était apparente sur leurs visages. La femme de Sakazuki l'avait beaucoup aimé et son fils avait eu tellement d'admiration pour son père. Quelle tristesse de se dire que Sakazuki ne verrait pas les fiançailles de son enfant avec la petite Rika.

"- Vous avez repris des couleurs, nota Tsuru avec sa bienveillance habituelle.

\- Merci, ma reine, s'inclina Hina. Ce n'est pas... Pas facile.

\- Et pour toi, Kobby, je me réjouis que tu te fiances à la petite Rika.

\- J'aurais aimé que mon père voit cela... Mais ce sera une bonne nouvelle. "

Il sourit légèrement et elle lui répondit avec tendresse. Ce jeune homme était l'avenir. Sa place en ligne de succession venait de prendre un coup mais s'il était toujours capable de sourire ainsi, c'est qu'il y avait beaucoup de force en lui.

Pendant le reste de la cérémonie qui se déroula sans grande joie, elle pensa aussi à Tashigi, la bâtarde de Sakazuki, ou plutôt d'Hina. Tsuru avait vu la jeune demoiselle, sous la protection du chevalier Smoker. L'ancien prince héritier n'avait pas été tendre avec elle et n'avait même aucun lien de sang, pourtant, la demoiselle l'avait sincèrement regretté et l'avait même pleuré. Pour Tsuru, la bâtardise ne permettait pas de juger la valeur d'une personne. L'hommage à Sunny rendu par Marie-Joie ne fut pas aussi heureux que d'habitude mais ne manqua pas de charme. Le dieu le méritait bien.

Pour conclure son programme, Tsuru se rendit auprès de son fils. Pas Borsalino cette fois mais Kuzan. Le plus jeune de ses enfants avait vécu la guerre plus mal que quiconque dans les Sylves Dorées. Lui qui habituellement faisait preuve d'une nonchalance extraordinaire, voilà qu'il était devenu froid et son visage affichait toujours cet air dévasté qui tranchait tant avec sa personnalité. Le prince n'avait pratiquement pas quitté ses appartements depuis son retour de la plaine du One Piece. Quand la reine retrouva son fils, il était au même endroit que la veille, appuyé sur la fenêtre à broyer du noir.

"- Tu sais Kuzan, ton frère était vraiment différent quand il était petit. Toujours souriant, beaucoup plus ouvert que quand il a grandi. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a changé.

\- Le poids des responsabilités et son sérieux naturel sans doute.

\- S'il y a une chose dont je me souviens, c'est son sourire quand il a eu ses petits-frères. Toi et Borsalino, il vous aimait tant. Sakazuki était si protecteur avec vous.

\- Je sais, mère. Il n'a jamais cessé de l'être, à sa manière.

\- C'était un bonheur pour moi d'avoir des enfants liés, même si ça ne se voyait pas tant que cela. Parfois, on aurait dit que vous vous détestiez.

\- Oui... Mais celui qui occupe mes pensées actuellement n'est pas mon grand-frère, même si... Même s'il est toujours dans un coin de ma tête.

\- Tu penses encore au prince Ace ? Tu te sens coupable ?

\- Je l'ai assassiné avec ma magie sous le coup de l'émotion. Je revois encore son visage, la souffrance dans ses yeux. Je n'avais pas le droit.

\- Avait-il le droit lui de tuer Sakazuki dans un accès de rage avec sa magie ?

\- Sakazuki devait-il tuer le roi d'Ardent Roger ?

\- Mon fils, tes questions n'ont pas de fin, ni même de réponse. Les choses sont ainsi, il faut les accepter, voilà tout. Tu as compris ?

\- Qui est derrière cette guerre ? Qui a lancé l'engrenage ?

\- Tu le sais, Kuzan. Tout le monde et personne. D'ailleurs... Une autre personne est morte à Ardent. C'est une mauvaise année pour ce royaume.

\- Une autre personne ? Qui ?

\- Le père de Roger, l'ancien roi. Le seigneur Brook. Il n'est plus. "

Kuzan regarda sa mère avec surprise. Le vieux Brook était mort. Comment avait-on pu laissé les choses dérivées ainsi ? Y avait-il une limite à ce désastre ?

Les cloches sonnaient dans toute la ville de Batérilla mais cette fois, ce n'était pas par joie. Pas de mariage. Pas de naissance. L'armée en lambeaux revenait à la capitale. Normalement, Saphir, Brook et Marco auraient dû guetter leur retour tous les trois, à la porte principale de la ville. Seulement, rien n'avait pu être aussi simple. Le chevalier Invincible se tenait à ce poste, seul au milieu de la foule. Saphir attendait dans la cours du palais.

Que s'était-il passé pour que les choses se déroulent ainsi ?

La grossesse de Saphir la fatiguait, mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle s'éloigner du palais était difficile. Il fallait l'admettre, elle n'était pas bien depuis la mort de Brook, quelques jours plus tôt. Tout cela à cause d'une lettre. La princesse et le grand-père de son fiancé discutaient paisiblement dans un salon avec terrasse quand le messager était arrivé. C'était un message du front. Les deux ouvrirent aussitôt l'enveloppe pour lire son contenu. Ils découvrirent les mots en même temps. Ils apprirent en même temps la fin du conflit. Ils surent en même temps que le roi Roger et le prince Ace avaient perdu la vie. Saphir se vida à ce moment de toute émotion, trop choquée. Elle se réfugia au fond d'elle-même, là où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. La brune avait rêvé d'Ace quelques nuits plus tôt, elle avait su alors qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Encore un rêve prémonitoire. Sa douleur n'était pas moins réelle mais sur le coup, Saphir la cacha admirablement bien.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Brook.

" Non... Non, s'il vous plait... Pas eux... Oh dieu, pas les deux ! "

Le vieil homme venait de perdre son fils et son petit-fils en même temps. Saphir l'avait toujours connu comme une personne adorable, calme, posée, prévisible. Le Brook qu'elle avait devant ses yeux n'était capable que d'éprouver de la détresse. Ses mains lâchèrent la lettre, ses yeux se brouillèrent sous les larmes et tandis qu'il se relevait, la main sur le coeur, sa respiration se fit irrégulière, prisonnière de sa tristesse. Aurait-elle pu prévoir la suite ? Non.

" Je ne peux plus... Je ne peux plus... Vivre. "

Ce fut ces derniers mots. Saphir n'eut le temps de rien faire, sinon de tendre le bras quand il se précipita vers la terrasse. Au bout de son majeur tendu, elle vit l'ancien roi d'Ardent se jeter délibérément par le balcon dans un cri d'agonie. On retrouva son corps sur les pavés, dans une mare de sang. Il n'avait pas pu supporter tant de douleur et avait préféré mettre fin à sa vie. Cette image devait hanter la princesse Saphir, voilà pourquoi elle avait décidé de ne pas aller jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville. La brune se sentait vide et seul le petit être qui grandissait en elle lui permettait de se raccrocher à la vie. Pour le reste, elle se murait dans un silence profond et inquiétant.

Pour Marco, c'était différent. Pour cause, il n'avait pas lu la lettre. Il n'avait pas voulu la lire en réalité. Il n'avait pas écouté ce qui se disait non plus et s'était tenu éloigné de Saphir. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Le blond savait pourtant que le roi Roger était mort, la rumeur s'était répandue bien trop vite. Le prince Ace en revanche, il ne savait pas. Marco avait terriblement peur de savoir. Sur son étalon blanc, le blond vivait dans l'impatience la plus grande. Sa lèvre saignait à force d'avoir été mordue.

" Pas Ace, je vous en prie. Pas Ace. "

Les premiers à entrer dans la ville furent son père, ses frères et ceux qui portaient le corps de Roger. Le roi était allongé, l'air paisible, portant une belle armure et ses meilleures armes. Même la mort ne parvenait pas à cacher sa grandeur. La foule jetait des fleurs sur son passage et le pleurait avec sincérité car il avait toujours été bon avec le peuple. Satch et Vista sourirent tristement à Marco avant que la premier ne saute dans les bras de Viola qui l'attendait. En revanche, Edward adressa à son ainé un regard profond avant de détourner la tête. Marco se sentit très mal.

Le cortège de guerriers en mauvais état continua. Le chef de la garde de Baterilla les reconnut tous. Il vit Law, un bras cassé, rejoindre Sasha et la serrer avec son bras encore valide tandis qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. L'éclair bleu arriva à son tour, d'une démarche boiteuse, et c'est l'échanson Antonio qui se précipita sur elle, heureux de la retrouver. Tout n'était pas perdu dans cet enfer, il restait encore un peu de joie et d'espoir, aussi ténu soient-ils.

C'est alors que vint le deuxième corps.

Marco eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait lorsqu'il découvrir Ace. Le prince était pâle mais sa bouche s'étirait en une forme de sourire. Ses boucles brunes étaient magnifiques, son armure lui allait comme un gant et un parfum de rose s'élevait dans l'air. Pour un peu, on aurait oublié qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais. Même dans son dernier sommeil, Ace était beau comme un dieu. Le Phénix ne se contrôlait plus quand il s'approcha du corps. Sa main toucha celle du prince et il ne put rien faire d'autre. Son âme mourrait lentement à petit feu. Il avait tant aimé Ace, alors pourquoi ? Tout le reste lui sembla futile. Il avait été amoureux d'un être divin, qui avait partagé son amour dans une époque qui ressemblait au paradis. Et maintenant ? La descente aux enfers commençait.

L'enterrement, nous ne reviendrons pas dessus. Ce fut un passage horrible pour tout le monde, empli de pleurs, de douleurs et de regrets. Inutile de s'étendre là-dessus. Ce n'est pas là que les événements recommencèrent à se bousculer.

Ce qu'on devait appeler la lente agonie d'Ardent commença deux jours plus tard.

Saphir se trouvait dans un petit salon, en proie à un grand désespoir. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie, même si paradoxalement, la réponse était évidente. Maintenant, elle était avec son enfant à naître la dernière représentante de la famille Gold. Elle devait se relever et reprendre en mains ce pays, pour faire honneur à l'ancien roi et à son prince. Comment ? Saphir n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

" Tu verras, murmurait-elle en caressant son ventre. Je serais une reine dont tu pourras être fière. Je te protègerais. Je veillerais sur ton royaume jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez grand. Tout ira très bien... Même si ton père ne sera pas là pour le voir. "

C'est alors que Marco entra, sans frapper. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer aussi impoli. Saphir remarqua aussitôt qu'il ne portait pas une armure de chevalier mais une tenue digne d'un prince. Pourquoi ce changement ? Un frisson la parcourut sans raison. En regardant le visage du blond, elle y lut un air froid qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Sans un mot, il s'assit face à elle, la dévisageant de son regard perçant. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé en lui, en bien ou en mal, la fille de Kalgara allait bientôt le savoir.

"- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu, chevalier, déclara-t-elle d'une voix mécontente, sans savoir pourquoi elle ne se montrait pas plus gentille.

\- En effet. Je suis venu réparer cette erreur, princesse Saphir.

\- Il me semble que désormais, le terme reine conviendrait mieux.

\- Ah, un malentendu... Je crois que nous devons discuter.

\- Oui, vous avez des choses à me dire, chevalier Marco.

\- Ce sera prince Marco désormais, princesse Saphir... Ma future épouse. "

Au loin, quelque chose se brisa.


	34. Le monde s'écroule

**Note de l'auteur : Et voilà le chapitre qui va lever le voile sur les mystères entourant l'affaire Kuina ! J'espère que ce petit retournement de situation vous plaira et que je l'ai emmené de manière suffisamment correcte ! Même si en écrivant, des choses sont venues toutes seules que je n'avais absolument pas prévu (comme par exemple l'évolution du lien entre Ace et Marco), j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !**

 **Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin (quatre en comptant l'épilogue) : des théories sur les événements à venir ?**

 **Merci encore MissElna pour ta review super motivante qui m'a mis trop de bonne humeur et m'a donné envie de sortir le chapitre aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça te plaira encore, j'ai essayé de bien travailler l'intrigue ! Et contente que la chute puisse surprendre, j'avais envie d'exploiter ce personnage d'une manière un peu différente par rapport à ce que je fais habituellement (même si j'adore Marco xD).**

* * *

Saphir garda son calme du mieux qu'elle put et dévisagea Marco avec autant de noblesse qu'elle put. Au fond, son coeur battait à cent à l'heure et elle était perdue. Elle, la nouvelle femme du chevalier au Phénix ? Non, il devait y avoir méprise, ce n'était pas possible. Patiemment, elle attendit sans rien dire. Cependant, l'Invincible semblait peu enclin à engager la conversation. Pire, le blond n'osait même pas la fixer. La princesse prit sur elle et entama la discussion, aussi froide que possible. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir mais elle sentait qu'il ne fallait pas lui laisser l'occasion de la voir brisée.

"- J'attends ce que vous avez à me dire, chevalier Marco.

\- C'est prince Marco, rectifia-t-il, irrité. Cela ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous mais sur ordre de mon père, en tant que prince héritier, je vais vous épouser.

\- Personne ne m'en a jamais parlé. De plus, même s'il n'est plus, je demeure la femme du prince Ace, la mère de son futur enfant. Par tous les droits de succession, je suis désormais la reine de Baterilla et d'Ardent. Ce mariage n'aura pas lieu.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, princesse...

\- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, Marco !

\- Mon père n'a pas demandé votre avis car il a pris le pouvoir. Il a fait ce que vous auriez dû faire : écrire à tous les autres royaumes. Ainsi, tout le monde pense qu'Edward le Géant est le nouveau roi légitime d'Ardent. Tout le monde pense que notre mariage est un accord que vous acceptez pleinement.

\- Non... Non... Marco, je... Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas vous épouser !

\- Pas plus que je ne le veux. Mais avons-nous vraiment le choix ? C'est un ordre de mon père après-tout. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le contredire.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce revirement de situation. Le seigneur Edward était si gentil... Vous aussi, chevalier Marco... Alors pourquoi ?

\- Tout ce que nous avons fait était pour le bien du royaume.

\- Le bien du royaume ? Quel bien y-t-il ?

\- Roger était un grand roi mais il n'allait pas dans le sens qui permettrait à Ardent de s'élever. Il avait trop de rancune contre les Sylves Dorées, trop de méfiance. L'alliance avec le Lion Blanc n'est qu'un exemple... Alors, avec mon père, nous avons travaillé tous les deux dans l'ombre.

\- Vous voulez dire que... Non, ce n'est pas possible...

\- Depuis le début, c'était nous. Rien que nous. Le nom de Kuina vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr, la pauvre petite demoiselle. Attendez...

\- Je suis navré que ce soit tombé sur elle. Kuina était innocente et j'ai dû l'exécuter alors que je le savais très bien. De toute façon, il fallait bien un coupable. Il y en avait un bien sûr. Concernant la mort de votre père, je suis à blâmer.

\- Comment ? Vous... Vous n'avez... Non.

\- Je suis le commanditaire de l'armure. Elle avait un léger défaut, je le savais. Je l'ai créé moi-même. Si léger qu'on pouvait à peine le remarquer. C'était un début, destiné à affaiblir le Nord. Notre alliance forcée n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi puissante. Stratégiquement, cette fille nous a servi, nous ne pouvions plus la laisser vivre, même si la tuer était difficile.

\- Mais il y a eu une enquête... On aurait dû savoir que c'était vous !

\- Mon père menait l'enquête. Les ordres venaient de lui. Princesse, croyez-vous vraiment que mon père aurait laissé son fils ainé se faire tuer ? "

Saphir aurait voulu rester de marbre. Elle aurait vraiment voulu être capable de cet effort et ne montrer aucune émotion mais cela se révéla impossible. Tout ce qu'elle apprenait l'horrifiait beaucoup trop. Et ce n'était pas encore terminé.

"- Vous faisiez parti d'un si grand complot, réalisa la brune, repensant au Marco de son rêve vision, qui tirait une flèche enflammée sur elle. Jusqu'où allait-il ?

\- Bien trop loin, souffla-t-il, sa voix teintée de regrets. Vous rappelez vous la mort de Rouge ?

\- La reine... Mais vous étiez malade à ce moment là !

\- C'était entièrement calculé. L'homme qui a tiré la flèche était un muet, engagé par mon père. Il savait très bien que la mort de Rouge déclencherait une guerre. Heureusement, l'archer n'a pas été découvert. Et c'est mon propre père qui m'a rendu malade, pour effacer tout soupçon et éventuellement m'empêcher d'aller à la guerre. Il a parfaitement réussi.

\- Vous êtes allés si loin pour... Pourquoi ?

\- Pour le pouvoir. La famille Newgate vit dans l'ombre depuis bien longtemps. Les Gold n'ont jamais réussi à donner une force réelle à ce pays, jamais réussi à s'imposer vraiment, se contentant de relations amicales ou au gré de leurs convenances. Ils ne se sont jamais intéressés à la réelle situation politique d'Oren. Nous voulons réparer leurs erreurs. "

En l'entendant parler, il était facile de comprendre que ce n'était pas ses véritables pensés ni son véritable avis qu'il révélait. On aurait plutôt dit que Marco répétait les mots serinés par son père. Depuis combien de temps était-il une marionnette ? Toute sa vie surement.

"- Alors, les chevaliers Satch et Vista sont...

\- Non, ils n'en savaient rien. Mon père n'a conspiré qu'avec moi. Il a travaillé dur pour obtenir sa place de favori de Roger. Voilà le résultat.

\- C'est vous qui avez tué mon père et déclenché cette guerre... Alors, pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas aussi ? Je ne suis qu'une gêne non ? Vous auriez aisément pu faire passer ma mort pour accidentel. La princesse Saphir mourant de désespoir !

\- Vous portez un enfant bien gênant en effet. Mais vous avoir enlève les griffes du Lion Blanc et si Oren pense que vous êtes de notre côté, tout ira bien.

\- Ils sauront ! Je leur dirais que tout ceci n'est qu'un mensonge.

\- Vous tenez à la vie de vos serviteurs ? "

La question glissa brutalement le long du dos de Saphir, comme une douche froide. Elle pensa à Crystal, Antonio, Sasha... Même au chevalier Law. Si elle se rebellait, c'était eux qui le paieraient et bien plus cher qu'elle. La princesse se trouvait pieds et poings liés. Le seigneur Edward si gentil et son chevalier parfait de fils ainé venaient de passer de la catégorie Ange à celle Démon. Il n'y avait pas le choix, la brune devait juste se soumettre... Ou perdre encore plus de personnes qu'elle aimait. Que penserait Ace de tout cela ? Que ferait-il à sa place ?

"- Chevalier... Prince Marco. N'y a-t-il pas d'autres moyens ?

\- Non. Je suis autant désolé que vous. Si vous voulez tout savoir, nous partageons un immense point commun, princesse Saphir.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment lequel.

\- Nous aimions tous deux beaucoup le prince Ace. Et vous avez eu la chance de l'épouser, d'être sa femme, d'être aimé par lui. Comme je vous enviais.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous étiez amoureux du prince Ace ?

\- Et lui aussi partageait mes sentiments. Tout ça, c'était avant de vous rencontrer. Quand il a posé les yeux sur vous, le phénix a disparut de sa vie.

\- Je suis désolée, il... Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

\- Oh, je le sais bien. Il m'a complètement oublié, c'était plus simple. Ce genre de relation était interdit... Je savais que c'était essentiel mais... J'aurais... J'aurais aimé qu'il ne soit pas obligé de mourir dans cette stupide guerre. Mon père m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas le choix mais... Je... Je voulais qu'il vive. Je voulais tellement qu'Ace vive. "

Sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme, Marco se brisa, littéralement. Le blond pleurait, ses mains se crispant, son corps agité de spasmes. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû le comprendre bien plus tôt. Toutes les choses que le chevalier lui avait dit par le passé prenait un nouveau sens maintenant... Mais malgré ce qu'il lui infligeait, elle comprenait qu'il n'était qu'un pantin. Son père n'était pas totalement responsable non plus. Le coupable, c'était cet amour interdit qui avait rendu fou l'Invincible. Cet amour qui l'avait rendu fou. Oui, Saphir comprenait que cette étrange impression qu'elle avait eu auprès de Marco était dû à tout cela : le blond était écrasé par toute cette pression. Même s'il venait de la briser, elle tendit une main compatissante vers le chevalier. Il s'écarta, répugné.

"- Ne me touchez pas, grinça-t-il. Pas maintenant.

\- Je... Je voulais juste... Si ma vie doit être attachée à vous désormais, malgré tout ce que vous avez fait... Peut-être devrions-nous essayer de nous apprécier ?

\- Nous apprécier ? Je n'ai pas d'amour à vous offrir, princesse et je n'en attends pas de votre part. Vous allez me détestez, au fur et à mesure. Nous serons unis officiellement, voilà tout. Vous me donnerez un héritier... Pas celui que vous attendez actuellement mais un de mon propre sang. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. C'est tout ce qu'il y aura.

\- Mais... mon enfant... L'enfant d'Ace... Que va-t-il devenir ?

\- Seul l'avenir sait les projets que mon père et ses conseillers auront pour lui. "

Reprenant contenance, Marco la quitta sans un regard et ferma violemment la porte du salon derrière lui. Saphir resta un moment sans bouger, immobile, les mains sur son ventre. Finalement, elle se mit à pleurer, incapable de retenir ses larmes. La princesse se sentait si faible incapable de faire quoi que ce soit et cela aggravait encore la douleur qui se répandait dans son coeur. Les jours à venir promettaient d'être bien sombres à Ardent.

Les cloches sonnèrent encore une fois dans la ville mais ce n'était pas pour un enterrement. Ce n'était pas non plus pour un événement très heureux hélas. Saphir se regardait dans la grande glace de sa chambre. Elle portait à nouveau sa sublime robe de mariée, qu'elle aimait tant. La brune aurait tellement aimé ne jamais reporter ce vêtement, surtout pour se remarier avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sasha, qui faisait office de servante, l'observait avec un air attristé. La danseuse connaissait l'amour que Saphir portait à Ace et sa mort n'y changeait rien. Marco ne pourrait jamais la rendre heureux, cette idée était présente chez les deux jeunes femmes.

"- Princesse... Je suis tellement désolée.

\- C'est ainsi Sasha. Merci d'avoir réussi à ajuster cette robe. Avec mon ventre, je n'aurais jamais pu passer dedans sans tes retouches.

\- Ma mère aurait sans doute fait mieux que cela.

\- Ce qui compte, c'est que ce soit toi qui l'ait fait. "

La princesse prit la servante dans ses bras et elles oublièrent un instant leur rang, n'étant plus que deux amies. Toutes deux se retenaient de pleurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. L'enfer de la guerre n'était qu'une entrée au vu du sombre futur d'Ardent.

"- Je dois y aller maintenant, soupira Saphir. Peux-tu m'aider s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr, princesse " approuva aussitôt Sasha.

Elles devaient se rendre dans la cours où l'escorte à cheval qui devait mener Saphir jusqu'à l'église se trouvait. La princesse était très avancée dans sa grossesse, à peine à un mois du terme, et se déplacer devenait de plus en plus compliqué pour elle. La danseuse l'aida, facilitant autant que possible sa progression, en soulevant le bas de l'encombrante robe notamment. Dans la cours, il y avait peu de chevaliers pour l'escorte. Parmi eux, le Loup et l'Éclair bleu. Antonio attendait là aussi, tenant la bride de la monture de la princesse. Pas une parole ne fut échangée, la tristesse dans les regards suffisait. Il faisait si froid pour cette fin d'été.

Si monter à cheval fut un calvaire pour Saphir, la route jusqu'à l'église fut bien pire. Chaque seconde était une souffrance sans nom, aucune position n'était confortable. Heureusement, Law qui était en tête de file adaptait son allure autant que possible. Saphir fut très sensible à cet effort et le remercia intérieurement. Crystal regardait son amie d'enfance avec une tête qui signifiait qu'elle n'approuvait rien de ce qu'elle voyait. La jeune femme galopa même rapidement jusqu'à Law pour échanger quelques mots avant d'arriver dans la foule.

"- Law... Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça, murmura-t-elle.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, souffla-t-il. Tu le sais autant que moi.

\- Saphir est une princesse mais c'est avant tout mon amie et je... Je ne veux pas qu'elle épouse Marco ! Peu importe sa valeur, elle ne l'aimera jamais !

\- Si tu savais comme je voudrais suivre ce que tu me dis, Crystal. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui fait les règles ici. Je ne suis pas roi. "

Quand l'escorte rejoignit l'église, une foule dense se trouvait là. Pourtant, personne ne semblait réellement heureux. Personne n'acclamait. Personne ne disait rien. Le monde n'était plus que silence. Law et Crystal aidèrent Saphir à démonter, puis le Loup guida la princesse à l'intérieur du bâtiment religieux. Ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur étaient tout aussi silencieux qu'à l'extérieur. Sur l'autel se trouvait Edward le Géant en compagnie du prêtre Chinjao et bien évidemment de Marco le Phénix, Marco l'invincible. Le blond vint à la rencontre de Saphir et Law, le visage froid.

"- Merci, capitaine Law. Vous avez accompli votre devoir à merveille.

\- Le chef des chevaliers, c'est vous Marco, répliqua Law calmement.

\- Plus maintenant. Félicitations pour ton nouveau rôle. "

Il prit le bras de Saphir et l'entraîne sans ménagement. Law n'eut d'autres choix que de s'installer au premier rang. Un peu plus loin, Crystal qui avait vu la scène rageait mais faisait de son mieux pour demeurer calme. La princesse fut incapable de regarder le prêtre, le seigneur Edward ou surtout Marco. Son regard se promena vers les premiers rangs et se posa sur les autres fils d'Edward, Satch et Vista. Ce dernier semblait sérieux au possible, essayant visiblement de comprendre la situation. Satch au contraire adressa un petit sourire à la brune, pour la soutenir. Ils étaient les frères de Marco mais n'avaient rien à voir avec cette histoire de complot. Comment avait-il réagit en apprenant les machinations de leur père et de leur frère ainé ? Étaient-ils seulement au courant ? Peut-être pas.

"- Braves habitants de Baterilla, nous nous retrouvons après des heures bien sombre pour poser les bases du futur, commença le prêtre. Je prie la triade divine que ce futur nous permette à tous de sourire à nouveau et de marcher vers une paix durable. Soyez bénis par Merry, Sunny et Moby Dick ! Si vous le voulez bien, je vais dès à présent commencer par vous présenter notre nouveau roi...

\- Je vais le faire, proposa Edward avec un sourire.

\- Oh ? s'étonna le prêtre. Si vous le souhaitez, seigneur.

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne désormais. Moi, Edward le Géant, de la famille Newgate, je suis votre nouveau roi. Vous connaissiez la relation que j'entretenais avec Roger ainsi que la confiance qu'il avait en moi. C'est pourquoi il m'a permis de lui succéder, même si nous sommes tous d'accord que ce noble souverain, sa femme et son fils sont partis bien trop tôt.

\- Et la princesse Saphir et son enfant ? grinça Crystal, assez fort pour être entendu, mais pas assez fort pour être reconnu.

\- C'est vrai ! reprirent d'autres gens dans l'assistance. Saphir était l'épouse du prince Ace, c'est elle notre nouvelle reine !

\- Un peu de calme, réclama Chinjao, de façon peu convaincante.

\- Paix, lâcha sèchement Marco, et le silence revint.

\- Il y a une explication naturellement. Nous avons longuement discuté avant de convenir d'un accord. La princesse Saphir est tout à fait apte à gouverner mais ne se sent pas de taille à affronter cette épreuve. Voilà pourquoi il est souhaitable qu'un homme d'expérience comme moi et ma chère femme prenions les rênes de ce royaume pendant quelques temps. Par la suite, la princesse reviendra au pouvoir. Mais pas seule, bien évidemment. Il est un rang royal où la solitude n'est guère possible.

\- Quel enfoiré, gronda Crystal entre ces dents.

\- Voilà pourquoi en plus de mon couronnement, nous sommes réunis ici pour célébrer le mariage de la princesse Saphir et de mon fils ainé, le prince Marco. Vous connaissez tout ce chevalier dit l'Invincible, celui qui fut le capitaine de la garde. Personne ici ne peut douter de sa valeur ? Si quelqu'un a quelque chose a dire, je suis prêt à l'écouter ! "

Le silence qui suivit valait mieux que n'importe quelle réponse. Saphir réalisa comment le complot ourdi par Edward Newgate prenait forme. La popularité quasi légendaire de Marco les protégeait. Personne dans tout Baterilla ne trouverait jamais rien à reprocher à ce chevalier parfait. Et elle... Si par malheur ses paroles la trahissaient, on pourrait tout mettre sur le compte de sa grossesse ou de la perte du prince Ace. Ace. Pourquoi n'était-il plus là ? Comment pouvait-elle être la lionne du feu sans lui ?

" Pour remplacer Marco, le chevalier Law deviendra capitaine de la garde... "

Sous le couvert d'un honneur, cela permettait en réalité au nouveau roi de surveiller d'autant mieux le Loup. Il vaut mieux avoir ses ennemis visibles. Le Géant ne laissait rien au hasard. Saphir écouta à peine le reste de son discours. La position debout lui faisait terriblement mal et elle se concentrait pour oublier la douleur. Inspirer. Respirer. Ne pas penser à l'endroit où elle se trouvait ni à ce qui allait se produire. Tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Rien de plus. Pourtant, la réalité la rattrapa quand le prêtre commença le discours qui devait l'unir au blond. Cela fut beaucoup plus court qu'à son mariage avec Ace. Beaucoup. L'échange des consentements lui brisa le coeur.

"- Prince Marco, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse la princesse Saphir et la chérir dans la santé comme dans la maladie, tout au long de votre vie ?

\- Oui, répondit stoïquement le blond. Je la protègerai, ajouta-t-il, honnête, car c'était là tout ce qu'il pouvait promettre.

\- Princesse Saphir, onsentez-vous à unir votre vie à celle du prince Marco et à l'aimer dans la santé comme dans la maladie, tout au long de votre vie ?

\- Oui, pour le bien du royaume, je l'accepte.

\- Très bien, s'inclina Chinjao. Si quelqu'un a encore quelque chose à dire pour s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise. "

Saphir eut un frisson lorsqu'elle vit Crystal s'avancer. Non, pas elle. Pas elle. L'éclair bleu était bien décidée à empêcher cette union, mais elle n'alla pas loin. Par chance, Law la repéra et comme il n'était pas loin, il vint la retenir, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Crystal se débattit un peu mais cela ne servait à rien. Le Loup le tenait trop bien et ne pouvait pas la laisser risquer sa vie pour rien. Ils étaient amis, frères d'armes, il ne la laisserait pas.

"- Law, laisse-moi. Je ne peux pas permettre ce mariage.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Arrête avant que quelqu'un nous repère. Si on veut aider la princesse, nous devons réfléchir à un véritable plan. "

L'éclair bleu capitula mais fixa Saphir avec désespoir, son regard demandant pardon. La brune lui sourit légèrement, pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Puis, elle se retrouva face à Marco, à son air froid et fermé. Sans aucune émotion, il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa. D'un point de vue extérieur, cela pouvait passer pour de la gentillesse à l'égard de la jeune veuve. En réalité, son baiser fut comme la morsure du froid. Il n'y avait aucun amour dedans. Rien que du vide. Saphir eut l'impression qu'il aspirait tout sa joie. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps.

" - Acclamons tous ce nouveau couple royal. Acclamons notre nouveau roi Edward, notre nouvelle reine et nos nouveaux princes aussi. Que tous soient bénis par Merry, Sunny et Moby Dick ! Qu'Ardent se relève des cendres de la tristesse et retrouve sa joie.

\- La prospérité reviendra, assura White Bay, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je promets de servir aussi bien, sinon mieux, que ce cher Roger l'aurait fait. Je ne ternirais pas sa mémoire en livrant ce pays à une guerre. Mais pour le moment, profitons de cet heureux mariage. L'heure des choses sérieuses viendra bien assez tôt. "

Les applaudissements furent bien silencieux. On ne détestait pas Edward, mais la perte de Roger le bien aimé et du charismatique Ace était trop récente. Marco conduisit sa nouvelle épouse jusqu'à la sortie et la fit monter avec un semblant de douceur sur son cheval. Ce n'était que pour le paraître, elle le savait très bien. La brune lui fut néanmoins reconnaissante pour son attention et sa délicatesse lorsque la monture prit le galop. La jeune femme lança son bouquet sans grande conviction vers la foule bien trop calme et ne se retourna pas pour voir l'heureuse élue qui l'avait attrapé.

Il valait mieux car personne n'avait attrapé le bouquet. Personne ne le voulait. Pour les habitants de Baterilla, un bouquet de deuxième mariage est maudit.

Marco ramena Saphir directement dans leurs appartements au château. La route avait été longue et la princesse ne fut pas mécontente d'arriver. C'est quand elle fut dans la chambre qu'elle réalisa ce qui allait se passer. Ce qui devait se passer. La brune ne s'en souvent que lorsqu'elle vit Marco près du lit, torse nu. La peur s'insinua jusque dans les tréfonds de son être et sa main se porta naturellement à son ventre. Il ne pouvait pas lui infliger cela. Essayant de demeurer le plus digne possible, elle s'avança vers lui lentement, résignée à son sort. Il la regarda un moment, sans comprendre, puis un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard et il soupira.

"- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te faire subir la... Hum, la nuit de noce alors que tu es enceinte ? Et que je préfère les hommes ?

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, prince Marco.

\- Rassure-toi, je ne te toucherai pas. Pour l'instant.

\- Pour l'instant, répéta-t-elle, presque avec défi.

\- Dès que l'enfant sera né en revanche... Mon père voudra un héritier, c'est indéniable. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous serons débarrassés tous les deux.

\- Et l'enfant d'Ace ? Quel sera sa place ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mon père ne l'a pas encore décidé. "

Saphir se trouvait actuellement sur une bombe à retardement. Elle allait exploser un jour mais la princesse ne pouvait pas prévoir quand.

Il n'y eut pas de fête réelle. Bien sûr, un banquet avait été organisé et les habitants de Baterilla y participèrent mais il n'y avait aucun entrain dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Personne ne refusait le nouveau roi ni les nouveaux princes. Tout le monde se languissait simplement du bon Roger et de son fils Ace, même du vieux Brook. La guerre était encore trop récente pour tout le monde. Edward observait les choses, mécontent que la joie ne se fasse pas plus ressentir. Satch vint le voir, laissant sa chère Viola avec d'autres nobles, dont Vista son petit frère. Le second fils de Newgate éprouvait une grande admiration pour son père, mais en ce moment, il avait l'impression de ne plus le comprendre.

"- Père, est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous semblez contrarié !

\- Ah Satch... Je me rends compte de l'ampleur de la tâche d'un souverain. Ce royaume va devoir remonter une pente bien rude et ce ne sera pas simple.

\- Nous y arriverons, père. Vous verrez.

\- Oh j'y compte bien mon fils. J'y compte bien. "

Law était rentré dans ses quartiers avec Sasha, dépité autant qu'elle. Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne purent échanger aucun mot. Le Loup s'appuya contre la fenêtre et Sasha mit du temps à le rejoindre. Les événements s'étaient enchainés si vite aujourd'hui.

"- Tu as entendu les rumeurs, Law ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs, répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.

\- Alors... Edward a pris le pouvoir sans l'accord de Saphir ? Et pour Marco...

\- J'ai eu la confirmation. Il est de mèche.

\- Et avec ton nouveau statut de chef de la garde, tu ne peux rien tenter ?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas assez d'influence par rapport aux Newgate. Ce poste n'est qu'une illusion. Ils veulent juste m'avoir sous les yeux.

\- Pauvre Saphir. Pauvre Ardent. Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons devenir.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus mais je crains le pire. Et...

\- Tu as appris autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vais devoir assurer la protection de Saphir et du prince Marco. C'est pour Crystal. Je crois qu'elle va être renvoyée de son poste de protectrice.

\- Non. Elle ne supportera pas qu'on lui fasse ça.

\- Elle devra, Sasha. Elle n'a pas le choix. Pour le moment, nous ferons profil bas. Mais dans l'ombre, nous n'accepterons pas ce nouveau pouvoir.

\- Tu as raison. J'espère qu'elle le comprendra.

\- Ou que quelqu'un le fera pour elle. Il le faut... Sasha ?

\- Law ? murmura-t-elle, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

\- Prends ma main s'il te plait. Et ne la lâche pas."

De son côté, Crystal avait regagné ses appartements avec Antonio. Maintenant, le brun observait avec désespoir ce qu'il restait de leurs affaires, éparpillées çà et là, dans un accès de rage de l'éclair bleu. L'échanson n'avait pas essayé de l'arrêter. Elle avait besoin d'exprimer sa colère, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle avait besoin d'extérioriser. Et à présent, Crystal se tenait debout au milieu du bazar qu'elle avait créé, la respiration courte, tremblant de fureur. Jamais Antonio ne l'avait vu ainsi mais il la comprenait totalement. Seulement, lui n'extériorisait pas à la manière de sa petite amie.

"- Ils n'ont pas le droit... Ils n'ont pas le droit...

\- Crystal. Je... Je ne sais même plus quoi dire.

\- Je suis écoeurée, Antonio. Je sais que je devrais rester calme mais là, je... Je ne peux pas. Marco était un traître et je ne l'ai même pas vu venir.

\- Personne n'aurait pu le voir. Même pas Law.

\- Et j'ai même perdu ma place auprès de Saphir.

\- Mais pas ta place à la cours. Crystal, tu dois...

\- Je sais. Je dois garder profil bas, garder mon calme car c'est ainsi que j'aiderais Saphir. Ne rien dire même si j'aimerais qu'ils meurent, Edward et Marco. "

Sa voix était glacée comme le vent du Lion Blanc. Antonio se rappela à ce moment qu'elle était une véritable lionne, la fille de son père.

Dans le royaume de Carm, les deux nouvelles amies, Norane et Mana, s'étaient retrouvée dans la bibliothèque, un lieu calme pour discuter. Le prince Luffy n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Il passait une grande partie de ses journées avec Sanji ou son grand-père. Ce dernier continuait à assurer la politique du royaume de son mieux mais sa bonne humeur habituelle avait été soufflée. La Jambe Noire faisait de son mieux pour aider le jeune prince, se montrant patient, essayant de lui changer les idées, préparant ses plats préférés mais la mort d'Ace avait fait de terribles ravages. Les autres chevaliers s'étaient réorganisés et la politique si ouverte de Carm semblait sur le point de changer.

"- J'ai l'impression qu'ils craignent une autre guerre, avoua Mana. C'est du moins ce que j'ai compris avec Killer et par mes propres informations.

\- Garp doute sur Edward, expliqua Norane. Ils étaient amis autrefois mais... Cette façon de faire ne ressemble absolument pas au Edward que notre roi appréciait.

\- Et si Edward s'était joué de lui tout ce temps ?

\- Tu veux dire qu'il aurait caché sa véritable personnalité ?

\- Oui. L'ancien roi de Sipango était très doué en la matière... De ce que j'ai entendu.

\- Pourtant, tout le monde savait qu'il n'était pas clair.

\- Il n'en charmait pas moins des gens. C'était son pouvoir.

\- Hum, je vois. Edward peut-être mais Marco... Le chevalier invincible, le phénix... J'ai du mal à croire qu'un tel homme puisse sombrer ainsi.

\- Norane, qui sommes-nous pour savoir ce que cache le coeur d'un homme ?

\- Tu as raison, mais quand même... Le temps des échanges entre les royaumes va donc être révolu j'imagine, ajouta la brune en soupirant.

\- Le roi de Carm est capable de protectionnisme commercial ?

\- Oui. Il maîtrise le concept en cas d'urgence. J'imagine. "

Norane avait compris que Mana venait de Sipango depuis un moment. Son léger accent ne trompait pas. Cependant, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle s'en moquait, car elle appréciait la petite amie de Killer et discuter avec elle se révélait agréable dans des heures aussi sombres.

Mihawk avait redoublé l'entraînement d'Alana. La jeune femme ne s'en plaignait pas, d'autant qu'elle comprenait pourquoi. L'éventualité d'un nouveau conflit dans le Sud, cette fois concernant tous les royaumes, n'échappait à personne, même au Roc Sombre. Et ce qu'elle avait entendu sur Kuina... Les responsables de sa mort seraient le roi Edward et le prince Marco. Cela paraissait tellement improbable, tellement surréaliste mais elle ne doutait pas des propos de Rayleigh. Jamais.

"- Reste concentrée, Alana ! la rabroua Mihawk.

\- Ah, je suis désolée, maître, s'excusa-t-elle, replaçant correctement sa garde.

\- Il est normal de penser à plein de choses par les temps qui courent mais dans un combat, c'est de vie et de mort dont il est question.

\- Oui, maître. J'ai été trop facilement distraite.

\- Cela dit, je comprends. Tu as des amis dans le Sud ?

\- Euh... Eh bien... Oui, reconnut-elle, le coeur serré.

\- Pendant un moment, tu ne pourras plus les voir. Navré.

\- Plus les voir ? Il s'est passé quelque chose depuis... l'annonce du roi ?

\- Nous allons fermer nos frontières.

\- C'est à ce point là ? s'exclama-t-elle. Et les autres royaumes ?

\- Le seigneur Rayleigh a besoin de temps et... Je ne te cacherais pas qu'il n'a plus aucune confiance en Ardent. Pas après ce qu'à fait le roi Edward. "

Bien plus loin, le roi Sabo partageait l'avis de son homologue du nord. Le roi Wiper également. Et beaucoup d'autres rois. Malgré les efforts de la famille Newgate, ils ne purent endigue la rumeur du coup d'état. Le roi du Roc Sombre envoya des missives aux autres rois pour leur exposer ses soupçons et également au nouveau souverain d'Ardent, qui essaya de démentir. Peine perdue. Baterilla voyait son armée grandir, le seigneur Edward voulait de la force. Pourquoi exactement ? Oh, sans doute parce qu'il savait bien que sa position pouvait être contestée, il n'était pas stupide.

L'été se termina dans la tristesse et une froideur morne s'installa sur tout Oren. L'automne suivit tout aussi sombre, débutant par une naissance.


	35. Naissance dans le chaos

**Note de l'auteur : Comme je suis de bonne humeur, j'ai décidé que le monde devait en subir les conséquences... Donc je sors un nouveau chapitre, eh ouais ! C'est un chapitre qui permet de voir l'arrivé d'un dernier personnage, pas des moindres ! Il s'agit plus d'un chapitre de transition pour mettre la situation au clair et conduire aux derniers événements de cette histoire. Il y a cinq parties et j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire la quatrième car elle m'a mis extrêmement mal à l'aise mais c'est ce que j'avais prévu... Je sais que vous devez me détester pour la tournure que j'ai donné à un certain blond mais je voulais changer un peu par rapport à l'oeuvre originale ! Si les "méchants" sont toujours les mêmes, c'est moins drôle... Surtout que là, je le qualifierais pas de méchant, c'est une question de point de vue... En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

 **Encore merci à toi MissElna ! Haha, je suis contente qu'il y ait eu de la surprise pour au moins un des deux... Surtout que c'est celui qui est le plus impliqué au final ! Mais oui je me doute bien que la vision qu'on a de lui va changer ! Je compatis, dans le chapitre, j'étais totalement Crystal, à environ 200%. La fin approche pas à pas mais je tiens le bon bout !**

* * *

" J'aurais aimé que tu connaisses la lumière. "

Les cloches sonnèrent à peine quand celui qui aurait dû être l'héritier du trône de Baterilla vit le jour. C'était le début de l'automne, un jour ensoleille, froid et venteux. Saphir avait souffert presque de longues heures pour donner la vie à ce petit être. La douleur était inscrite dans sa chaire mais tout cela, elle l'oublia dès l'instant où elle put le prendre dans ses bras. La brune lui trouva aussitôt une petite ressemblance avec Ace et sourit, serrant cet enfant béni dans ses bras. Il dormait paisiblement, agité seulement par le lent mouvement de sa respiration. La princesse caressa ses fins cheveux avec fierté.

"- Désirez-vous quelque chose, princesse Saphir ? demanda la sage-femme dont elle ignorait le nom, alors qu'elle avait passé les deux derniers jours avec elle.

\- Non, je vous remercie, répondit-elle évasivement.

\- Très bien. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous souhaitez le moindre service. Oh, j'en oublie le principal. Comme s'appelle l'enfant ?

\- Hum ? s'étonna-t-elle, surprise par la question.

\- Le roi Edward et le prince Marco souhaiteraient le savoir, sauf votre respect.

\- Je vois. Vous pouvez leur dire ceci : cet enfant deviendra grand et fort comme son père. Ace m'avait un jour parlé d'un conte d'Ardent, dont le héros traverse maints malheurs avant d'avoir enfin une vie heureuse et c'est ce nom que je choisis. Cet enfant est le prince Shuraya. "

La servante s'inclina et s'en fut, visiblement mal à l'aise. Saphir regarda à nouveau son fils, mais cette fois, l'inquiétude se dessinait sur ses traits. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Elle et son enfant. Maintenant qu'il était né, qu'elle n'était plus enceinte... La brune ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait. En théorie, elle ne risquait rien en tant que femme de Marco, tant qu'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle du moins. En revanche, pour son fils, c'était une autre histoire.

" Je ne les laisserais pas te faire du mal " promit-elle au petit être.

Il n'y eut pas de festivité particulière dans la ville pour célébrer la naissance de Shuraya. Si certains le fêtèrent, ce fut chez eux, en cachette. La nouvelle royauté avait à peine organisé un repas avec les personnes importantes de Baterilla. Des distancions étaient apparues au niveau de la famille Newgate. En effet, les deux plus jeunes fils comprenaient petit à petit les manigances de leur frère et de leur père. S'ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de l'accepter et de se faire à leur nouveau rôle de prince, leur attitude montrait qu'ils ne cautionnaient pas. Vista se montrait encore plus silencieux que d'habitude tandis que Satch se tenait distant d'Edward comme de Marco. Violette essayait de lui remonter le moral mais le châtain se sentait complètement trahi. Il parlait beaucoup moins, ne montrait plus autant de gaieté que d'ordinaire. Finalement, il était la personnification de l'état d'Ardent.

Pendant cette période, rien ne bougea vraiment dans les royaumes. C'était une sorte de guerre froide. On s'envoyait des messages entre souverains, on testait à sa façon les alliances mais personne ne bougeait, sinon au sein de son propre territoire. Combien de temps allait durer ce conflit muet ? En réalité de nombreuses années, bien trop nombreuses, où Oren vécut dans la peur. Peur de quoi ? D'une guerre ouverte entre les huit royaumes probablement.

Mana avait quitté Killer un peu plus tôt pour rejoindre Norane là où les deux filles avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous. Il n'était pas rare qu'elles se voient mais l'ancienne servante de Sipango avait l'impression que son amie avait quelque chose de particulier à lui demander. Il faisait froid pour l'automne, aussi apprécia-t-elle que la taverne du Nouveau Monde soit le point de ralliement. Leurs boissons chaudes étaient sans doute les plus appréciables de tout Carm, voire même d'Oren à son humble avis. Norane l'attendait là et avait même réservé une table un peu à l'écart. Un vin chaud épicé l'attendait déjà. Mana sourit en s'installant, de bonne humeur mais sur la réserve.

"- Je vois que tu as déjà tout prévu, Norane.

\- Je suis arrivée un peu plus tôt alors autant anticiper non ? C'est bien cette boisson-là que tu aimes ? Du vin chaud avec un supplément d'épices du Désert Argenté ?

\- Tout juste. Je suis contente de voir qu'ils ont pu en recevoir, même si le commerce est... Au point mort en ce moment. La politique...

\- Tu veux dire, la politique d'Ardent !

\- Oh, je suis persuadée qu'en se bougeant les autres royaumes pourraient débloquer la situation. S'ils préfèrent s'enliser, c'est leur problème !

\- Tu comprends bien l'économie des huit royaumes, Mana.

\- C'est simplement de la déduction, rien de très sorcier.

\- Tu as peut-être appris ça de là d'où tu viens, souffla-t-elle, mystérieuse.

\- Oui, c'est sans doute ça, rit doucement Mana avant de se rendre compte. Quoi ?

\- Tu sais, j'ai longtemps cru que tu venais d'Ardent mais... J'ai réfléchi et les informations que j'ai récoltées m'ont permis de comprendre.

\- Norane, si je ne viens pas d'Ardent, je viens d'où alors ? On ne voyage pas comme cela, il faut de l'argent et… Je ne roule pas sur l'or pour me permettre un tel changement. D'où je viendrais ?

\- Cela ne m'importe pas vraiment mais... Tu viens de l'archipel de Sipango non ? "

Mana fit un effort conséquent pour ne pas recracher tout son vin, ce qui aurait été bien dommage. Elle se composa un visage neutre, mais sut qu'elle avait dû se trahir. L'habitude apprise à la cours de Sipango avait été en grande partie perdue. Mana hésita à mentir mais Norane était son amie. Faire confiance n'était pas quelque chose dont elle avait eut souvent l'usage mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part, avec quelqu'un. Les deux femmes se fixèrent avec sérieux.

"- Je l'avoue. Mais comment l'as-tu deviné ? Ce n'est pas écrit sur mon front.

\- Non mais il y a eu plusieurs petits indices. Ta façon de parler et certaines expressions. Tes goûts vestimentaires. Ce que tu aimes manger. Tes connaissances. De ce que j'ai vu de Sipango quand j'étais à Ardent, c'est ce pays que tu me rappelles. Et puis... Je suis certaine de t'avoir vu en lien avec eux un jour. Ce souvenir n'est pas très précis...

\- Il est pourtant exact. Je viens bien de Sipango. J'aime ce qui se rapproche des soieries, j'adore manger épicé et... Pour ce qui est de parler, nous avons nos expressions. Tu es très observatrice, je te félicite. Si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à quiconque, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de divulguer ton secret. Mais... Tu es venue ici parce que tu as rencontré Killer à Ardent ?

\- En partie, oui. Mais même si je n'avais pas rencontré mon chevalier, j'aurais peut-être fini ici par le force des choses. Devineras-tu ?

\- Hum, si je remets les éléments en lien... Oh oui, j'y avais déjà pensé mais... Tu as un lien avec la mort du roi de Sipango ? souffla-t-elle, surprise.

\- J'étais courtisane à la cours de Doflamingo. Cet homme voulait le pouvoir et il utilisait les gens comme des objets. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser vivre, tu comprends ?

\- Oh, je... Je ne pensais pas que...

\- La loi t'oblige normalement à me dénoncer. Je suis régicide après tout. Je ne mérite que la mort, peu importe ce qu'on pense du roi.

\- Jamais ! Je ne te dénoncerais pas, tu es mon amie ! Mais, est-ce que Killer est au courant ? Pour ton lien avec le meurtre.

\- Pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais pas trop. Il sait d'où je viens et ce que j'étais avant. Ce qu'il a deviné, il ne me l'a jamais dit.

\- Je vois. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance en tout cas, Mana.

\- Je ne pensais pas avoir à en parler à quelqu'un un jour. La confiance n'est pas une vertu que la vie m'a particulièrement enseignée donc...

\- Si cela te dérange que cet échange ne soit pas équitable, on peut arranger ça.

\- Arranger quoi ? demanda l'ancienne courtisane en haussant un sourcil.

\- Eh bien, cette conversation ! Moi aussi je peux te fournir une information sur moi que tu serais obligée de divulguer en théorie. Comme ça, nous serons à égalité !

\- Une information sur toi. Eh bien, vas-y, raconte moi.

\- Hum, je n'en ai encore jamais parlé, sinon à Kidd et... Personne d'autre n'est au courant mis à part le roi Garp. Même le prince Luffy l'ignore.

\- Je garderai ton secret autant que tu garderas le mien. Accord simple. Donc prends ton temps. Tu as éveillé ma curiosité, Norane ! "

La brune inspira et raconta donc son histoire, ses origines et sa bâtardise qui pourrait semer un peu de trouble si elle était révélée. Mana fut surprise de n'avoir jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose et resta très attentive au moindre détail de l'histoire. Ce n'était pas un secret banal d'être la fille illégitime de feu le roi des rois Roger. Les deux femmes se racontèrent mutuellement leurs histoires et leur amitié se scella un peu plus. Cela leur permis aussi de s'évader par rapport au climat froid qui régnait sur Oren et déteignait hélas sur Carm. Au moins, ici, la solidarité n'était pas un vain mot.

Au Roc Sombre, Alana avait passé des jours à s'entraîner en compagnie de Zoro et Mihawk. Le professeur leur avait imposé un programme intensif, qu'elle savait destiné à les préparer pour une éventuelle guerre. Le brun ne leur aurait jamais dit directement mais parfois, les regards pouvaient en dire plus longs que les mots. Elle avait fait des progrès indiscutables sur le maniement de l'épée et son habilité s'était encore accrue considérablement. Sa vitesse avait toujours été bonne et ses courses poursuites avec Haruta dans les rues d'Ardent avaient encore amélioré ses aptitudes.

" Haruta, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires d'écuyère. Je me demande si elle va bien, avec tout ce qui se passe à Ardent en ce moment. "

Avec tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, cela ne laissait rien augurer de très bon. Edward était devenu roi après tout, donc peut-être que ses bâtards avaient une meilleur place dans la société ? Il fallait l'espérer pour son amie. Se faire passer pour un garçon, ça ne devait pas être drôle tous les jours. Repenser à Haruta mis Alana dans une humeur un peu plus maussade et elle faillit passer devant Robin sans la saluer. La brune venait toujours les retrouver après l'entraînement. De son côté, elle s'était fait une place parmi les conseillers du roi. Rayleigh avait évalué ses connaissances et avait évoqué les études qu'elle pouvait continuer à bibliothèque car elles seraient utiles au Roc Sombre. De simple courtisane à Ardent, Robin avait gravi des échelons en arrivant dans le Nord.

"- Eh bien, Alana, tu es ailleurs ? demanda la fille d'Olivia avec douceur.

\- Depuis la fin de l'entraînement, tu n'es plus avec nous, approuva Mihawk.

\- Pourtant, tu t'es bien débrouillée, ajouta Zoro, en réflexion.

\- Ah, ce n'est rien, jeta-t-elle précipitamment, détestant avoir toute cette attention sur elle. C'est juste que... Je repensais à des amies à Ardent. Il y avait une fille avec laquelle je m'entendais bien et je me demande ce qu'elle devient. C'est tout.

\- Avec la situation à Ardent, nulle ne peut savoir en dehors du pays, commenta Mihawk. Même pas Robin qui vient pourtant de Baterilla.

\- Comment s'appelait ton amie ? demanda la brune par hasard.

\- Euh... Haruta, articula Alana, songeant qu'elle venait de trahir un lourd secret si jamais Robin connaissait ce nom comme celui d^'un bâtard d'Edward.

\- Oh, je vois, se souvint Robin, lui adressant un clin d'oeil léger. Mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'Ardent, pas même de mon demi-frère ou de ma mère.

\- Zoro, que dirais-tu d'un complément d'entraînement ? proposa Mihawk à son fils, montrant qu'il avait compris les intentions de sa belle-fille.

\- Euh, oui, d'accord, accepta le jeune homme, pris au dépourvu. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Tu voulais apprendre la passe du dragon depuis un moment non ? sourit le brun et le sourire de Zoro laissait comprendre que cela ne lui déplairait clairement pas.

\- Je te propose que nous allions boire quelque chose chez moi, proposa Robin, qui ne vivait pas encore officiellement avec Zoro et disposait d'une maison à part. J'ai dis à une amie de ma rejoindre, cela ne te dérange pas trop ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Tu as déjà des amis au Roc Sombre ?

\- Eh bien, j'imagine qu'on peut dire que oui, fit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, je te suis, Robin ! "

Alana avait la curieuse impression que Robin souhaitait l'entretenir de quelque chose au sujet d'Haruta mais la brune n'aborda pas le sujet sur la route jusqu'à chez elle. En arrivant devant le petit appartement, l'écuyère jugea que l'invitée attendue n'était pas encore là, ce qui se confirma en entrant. Les deux femmes s'installèrent, chacune avec une boisson chaude et des petites pâtisseries du Roc Sombre, une extravagance réservée aux plus riches.

"- Tu sais, Alana, je sais qu'Haruta est une femme. Donc tu n'as pas trahi son secret.

\- Ah, s'exclama la plus jeune. Merci de ne pas l'avoir dénoncé.

\- Nous avons de la chance que Mihawk soit très réceptif aux sens cachés et qu'il nous ait laissées. Zoro aurait sans doute eu beaucoup plus de mal à comprendre.

\- Oh ça, tu peux le dire, se moqua gentiment Alana. J'ignorais que tu connaissais aussi bien Haruta... Pour savoir que c'est une fille je veux dire.

\- Oh, tu sais, mon demi-frère Izou a le même père qu'Haruta. En revanche, Izou ne sait pas que l'autre bâtard est une fille. C'est White Bay qui a voulu garder le secret, car elle ne supportait pas que Nojiko puisse offrir une fille à Edward et pas elle. Cette femme est terrible.

\- Hum, devoir vivre sa vie en se mentant sur son identité, c'est profondément injuste.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai quand même eu un petit message de mon cher Izou, qui a fuit aux Sylves Dorées avec sa compagne. White Bay ne supporte pas les bâtards depuis sa prise de pouvoir, à ce que j'ai compris.

\- Elle ne supporte... Mais alors Haruta ?

\- Elle a fuit aussi d'Ardent. White Bay ne l'aurait certainement pas épargné.

\- Mais où est-elle alors ? demanda Alana, tandis qu'on frappait à la porte.

\- Tiens, ce doit être mon invité " sourit Robin en allant ouvrir.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Alana mit un peut de temps à reconnaître la personne. Sa première réflexion fut qu'elle ne venait pas du Roc Sombre. Sa deuxième réflexion fut qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Elle cerna enfin qui c'était à la troisième réflexion et bondit littéralement de sa chaise dans une effusion de joie, ce qui lui arrivait rarement à cause de son caractère posé.

"- Haruta ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir !

\- Moi aussi Alana, rit la jeune femme. Mais là, tu m'étouffes un peu.

\- Mais enfin comment tu es arrivée là ? C'est incroyable !

\- Calme-toi, Alana, s'amusa Robin. Haruta va tout nous raconter. "

En effet, Haruta s'installa avec ses deux amies et leur raconta tout de sa fuite d'Ardent, de son long trajet jusqu'au Roc Sombre, un peu par hasard et de la façon dont elle avait contacté Robin. Au moins pensa Alana, elle ne risquait plus rien. L'écuyère vit son moral remonter en flèche et se dit que c'était vraiment une journée miraculeuse comme on en voit rarement.

En revenant à Baterilla, Saphir avait fini par endormir le petit Shuraya. Elle s'était bien remise et avait presque retrouvé son entière forme physique. Pour le moral, il en allait autrement. Saphir était vide à l'intérieur et seuls ses amis et son fils animaient son coeur. Cependant, elle avait de moins en moins de contact avec les gens qu'elle aimait, que ce soit Crystal, Antonio, Sasha ou Law. Son enfant était donc son seul lien avec le monde réel, sa seule attache.

" Je ne te perdrai pas " répéta-t-elle encore au petit-être endormi.

Ses pas la menèrent vers la fenêtre. Au loin, les forêts d'Ardent semblaient l'appeler, symboles de la liberté qu'elle n'avait plu. La plupart de ses journées, elle demeurait enfermée. L'hiver était loin d'être l'unique cause. Petit à petit, on la privait du monde extérieur. Dans quel but ? Oh, dans le fond, elle le savait bien mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer. D'ailleurs, ni Marco ne Edward n'étaient encore venus la voir. Seuls Vista et Satch accompagnés de Violette étaient venus égayer une de ses journées. Au moins, elle s'entendait bien avec ses trois-là, c'était déjà un bon point.

" Nous devons parler. "

Elle sursauta à peine, reconnaissant la voix. Il n'avait plus aucune politesse à son égard, aussi le fait qu'il entre comme un voleur dans sa propre chambre ne la surprit pas outre mesure. Quand Saphir se retourna, Marco lui faisait face. Il avait délaissé ses habits royaux pour un ensemble beaucoup plus simple, qu'il aurait pu porter avec ses frères par exemple. Ou pour aller se promener avec le prince Ace. Elle se rembrunit. Il ne fallait pas que son esprit se tourne vers Ace. Surtout pas avec ce qu'elle savait de sa relation avec Marco. La princesse accueillit le nouveau prince héritier avec froideur mais distinction. Il ne la verrait pas au fond du gouffre, elle resterait forte et fière.

"- De quoi voulez-vous me parler, prince Marco ?

\- J'imagine que vous souhaiteriez connaître votre avenir. Et celui de l'enfant.

\- Il s'appelle Shuraya, murmura-t-elle, sa voix mourant d'elle-même.

\- Peu m'importe son nom. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'il va devenir, mon père et ma mère n'y ont pas encore réfléchi... Sinon qu'il ne sera jamais roi d'Ardent.

\- Comment ? Mais il est le fils d'Ace, il est l'héritier !

\- Ne me parlez pas d'Ace ! gronda-t-il. Cet enfant deviendra probablement écuyer quand il sera plus grand et s'il est fort, il deviendra chevalier, c'est tout ce qu'on pourra lui offrir. Élevez-le pour l'instant, mais il sera surement placé dans une famille de serviteurs.

\- On ne me prendra pas mon fils, répliqua-t-elle, toute griffe dehors.

\- Vous l'aurez encore un peu, princesse, ne vous énervez pas. Bref, C'est le destin probable de votre enfant et au moins, dans ce destin, il reste en vie, souligna-t-il.

\- Je devrais vous en remercier, je suppose.

\- Vos sarcasmes m'indiffèrent. C'est plutôt de vous que je suis venue parler. De votre sort.

\- Je suis votre femme. Sauf si vous vous débarrassez de moins accidentellement, je le resterais jusqu'à ma mort. Voilà mon destin.

\- Je voulais parler d'un aspect plus pratique.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, mentit-elle, repoussant ses sentiments au loin.

\- Vous le savez très bien car vous n'êtes pas stupide, princesse Saphir. Loin de là. Nous en avions parler après notre mariage. Rappelez-vous.

\- Il vous faut un héritier de votre sang. Ainsi, vous ne serez plus menacé et les rumeurs qui pourraient surgir sur vous seront étouffées dans l'oeuf.

\- Vous mériteriez une place au conseil de mon père. Cela me déplait autant qu'à vous mais nous n'avons pas le choix alors autant nous y mettre tout de suite.

\- Tout de suite... Ici ? Maintenant ?

\- C'est ma définition de tout de suite, princesse.

\- Mais, je... Mon fils dort juste à côté et... Non... Non...

\- Nous ne serons pas longs, nous ne ferons pas de bruit. Votre fils ne risque pas de se réveiller à cause de nous. Bien, dépêchons-nous.

\- J'accepte uniquement parce que je n'ai pas le choix, le prévint-elle. Je ne vous aimerais jamais Marco. Jamais comme j'ai pu aimer Ace.

\- Oh, rassurez-vous, soupira-t-il. Moi non plus je ne vous aimerais jamais comme j'ai aimé Ace. Si nous fermons les yeux, nous pouvons croire que nous tenons qui nous voulons dans nos bras. Vous n'aurez qu'à imaginer que je suis Ace si ça peut vous aider. "

Comme il aurait été beau de pouvoir l'imaginer en effet, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ace était doux, sensuel, légèrement dominateur et Saphir se sentait complète avec lui. Quand Marco se pencha sur elle, elle ne ressentit que du dégoût, de sa part comme de la sienne. Il effectuait simplement sa tâche, sans joie ni passion, froid comme la glace. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps et Marco repartit bien vite. Il laissa Saphir seule sur le lit dans le silence de ses appartements, des larmes aux yeux, sa dignité piétinée.

Dans la froideur d'un soir de début d'hiver, un cavalier partit rapidement du palais d'Ardent. Tout dans sa façon de conduire son cheval, son équipement, même sa longue cape à capuche, faisaient croire à un messager royal et ainsi personne ne se souciait de lui. Il n'en était absolument rien. Le cavalier prit des ruelles détournées, peu fréquentées à cette heure, avec le moins d'yeux possibles. Il ne voulait pas être vu, cela valait mieux pour lui et ses proches. Il abandonna son cheval devant une auberge et fit mine d'entrer dedans en passant par la porte de derrière. Il continua en réalité un peu plus loin et pénétra dans une petite maison. Trois personnes l'y attendaient déjà, assises autour d'une table. Le silence était profond et la flamme de la bougie vacillait, menaçant de s'éteindre à chaque instant.

"- Tu en as mis du temps pour venir chez moi, fit remarquer Sasha. Ils t'ont encore retenu tellement longtemps au palais Law ?

\- J'ai dû attendre la relève pour garder Saphir cette nuit, soupira le chef de la garde. Et j'ai eu un problème à régler avec Sachi et Penguin, deux nouvelles recrues. Finalement, ils ont fini par garder les appartements de la princesse. Je leur fais confiance.

\- Au moins, tu as pu arriver, sourit Antonio. On se demandait si tu aurais ta nuit.

\- J'aimerais être autant débordée, soupira Crystal. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve avec des tâches ingrates, bien loin du palais. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Saphir.

\- Et moi donc alors que je la servais, l'appuya Sasha.

\- Moi de même, approuva Antonio. Tu dois la voir un peu plus, Law.

\- Pas beaucoup et... Cet enfoiré de prince, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais mépriser un jour Marco mais c'est le cas.

\- Il lui a fait du mal ? bondit l'éclair bleu, le regard étincelant.

\- Au regard de la loi, non. Mais je vois bien qu'elle souffre. Ils veulent la piéger ou... J'ai peur de ce qui lui arrivera dès qu'elle aura eu un enfant de Marco...

\- Un enfant de Marco, réfléchit Antonio, horrifié. Alors il a... Oh, frissonna-t-il.

\- Calme-toi, Crystal, anticipa la danseuse avec diplomatie.

\- Que je me calme ? Que je me calme alors qu'il l'a... Bordel, je n'ai même pas les mots ! On est des chevaliers Law ! On doit lutter pour la justice ! On ne peut pas cautionner ça !

\- La justice est aussi la loi du plus fort et nous ne pouvons rien faire. Même en tant que capitaine de la garde, je ne gère rien. Marco a la main mise sur une partie de l'armée, de même qu'Edward. Si les hommes me sont fidèles, j'ignore à quel point.

\- Je sais bien, se résigna la femme chevalier. Mais... J'aimerais pouvoir agir.

\- Justement. Je ne suis pas venu les mains vides... Ou du moins la tête vide.

\- Tu as un plan ? s'exclama Sasha. Voilà qui devrait nous aider.

\- Dis nous vite, la coupa Antonio et le regard de Crystal flamboyait à côté.

\- Hum, très bien. Ce n'est pas encore très précis mais vous allez surement pouvoir m'aider à peaufiner tout cela. J'ai encore besoin de beaucoup de temps, pour obtenir un peu plus de confiance autant de la part du roi que du prince héritier. Ah et aussi, nous aurons besoin d'une aide extérieure, nota le Loup. Enfin, voici mon plan pour en finir avec cette vie. "

C'est au milieu de cette nuit noire de début d'hiver que naquit un plan finement échafaudé par seulement quatre personnes. Ce groupe souhaitait simplement une vie meilleure et aucun membre n'eut une meilleure idée que cela. Au coeur de cette nuit de pleine lune, un rêve se créa. Deviendra-il réalité ou ne restera-il qu'un rêve ? Le dernier acte de cette histoire le dira.


	36. Fuis tant que tu le peux

**Note de l'auteur : Bon d'habitude, je suis plutôt du genre à être en retard dans la sortie des chapitres, mais du coup, j'ai décidé de changer un peu la donne et aussi de profiter que ma connexion internet soit stable ! Ce chapitre aura bien fait pleurer l'auteur... Particulièrement la fin, avec ce passage que j'ai adoré écrire autant que je l'ai détesté. Le plan se met en place et on entame la dernière partie de cette histoire. La scène avec Satch était dans ma tête depuis très longtemps, j'espère qu'elle rend bien ! Des théories vu qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci ? J'espère que ça vous plait toujours malgré l'ambiance qui devient de plus en plus sombre et ce n'est pas fini !**

 **Et comme d'habitude maintenant, merci MissElna pour tes reviews motivantes qui sont une des raisons qui me poussent à publier plus souvent en ce moment ! Je suis contente de voir que même si j'ai rendu un personnage aimé plutôt détestable, ça passe quand même. Je suis moi-même ultra fan de Marco mais j'avais envie de changer un peu, de quitter les sentiers battus... Si ça plait c'est le principal ! Et oui, j'ai essayé de retranscrire un contexte médiéval donc c'est sûr que certains points peuvent sembler étranges de nos jours mais étaient complètement normaux dans une telle époque ! Et ça me fait trop plaisir si l'histoire est fluide et qu'on suit facilement... Parce que c'était ma grande crainte, vu que j'ai mis pas mal d'intrigues dedans. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire, même si les choses ne vont pas aller en s'améliorant... Quoique, peut-être ? Réponse en lisant !**

* * *

Trois mois passèrent, emmenant le pays d'Ardent au coeur de l'hiver. Saphir fut relativement tranquille car Marco ne revint la voir que deux fois pour essayer de lui faire un héritier. Au moins, cela ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à elle. Pourtant, même avec si peu de visite, elle ne le supportait plus. Le beau chevalier qui était agréable avec elle et veillait à sa sécurité de temps à autre ? Envolé, bien loin, sans doute mort. Il ne restait que cette pâle copie, dévorée par le stress et par toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faite. Saphir voyait bien, la mort d'Ace l'avait dévasté mais l'effet se faisait à retardement, le rongeant de l'intérieur.

"- Vous n'avez pas réussi à empêcher Ace d'aller à la guerre, lui lança-t-elle un jour.

\- Non, il n'était pas en mon pouvoir de le faire.

\- Vous savez pourtant que c'est faux. Un mot à votre père et...

\- Mon père n'aurait rien changé à ses plans, avec ou sans moi dedans. Il se moque de ce que je veux, ce qu'il fait, c'est pour le bien du royaume, pas le mien. Et vous auriez tout aussi bien pu dire à Ace de ne pas partir. L'enfant était une raison suffisante.

\- Ne me blâmez pas pour vos erreurs. Vous m'en voulez d'avoir eu Ace pour moi ? "

Le regard que le blond lui lança lui fit aussitôt comprendre qu'elle était allée bien trop loin. Très vite, une main rencontra sa joue et l'envoya contre le mur. Saphir se mordit la lèvre et laissa à peine échapper un petit soupir. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle souffrait même si cette fois, il n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. Marco la regardait avec froideur mais pendant un instant, elle vit un peu de pitié dans ses yeux. Naturellement, cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Il était un prisonnier comme elle mais à la différence, il s'enfonçait dans son rôle, sans aucun espoir de retour.

"- Ne me parlez plus jamais ainsi, princesse Saphir. Jamais.

\- Je suis désolée, prince Marco, répondit-elle avec raideur.

\- Occupez-vous plutôt de cet enfant pendant que vous l'avez encore.

\- La méchanceté doit surement vous apporter beaucoup pour que vous l'utilisiez avec moi dès que l'occasion se présente... Mon prince.

\- Votre sarcasme ne vous sauvera pas.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous offrir pourtant.

\- Dépêchez-vous d'avoir un héritier. Cela ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous de venir vous voir. Avec un héritier, nous serions tranquilles tous les deux. Nous serions libres.

\- Vous peut-être. Moi jamais. Est-ce ma faute si vous préférez les hommes ?

\- Ne parlez pas pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas.

\- Je n'ai encore rien dit de mal.

\- Je préfère vous arrêtez avant que votre langue ne vous trahisse.

\- Cela vaut sans doute mieux pour vous. La vérité est trop dure à entendre.

\- Méfiez-vous, princesse. Votre fils pourrait payer votre insolence plus tard. "

Il la quitta sur ces mots, claquant la porte avec violence. La brune soupira et alla près du berceau de son fils, qui dormit paisiblement. D'un geste fin de la main, elle caressa ses cheveux naissants. Un futur Ace, cela se voyait rien qu'à le regarder. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux en repensant à son défunt mari. L'impression qu'elle avait toujours eu sur Ace prenait du sens : elle l'avait aimé mais en mourant, il la faisait souffrir plus que tout. Ce mariage arrangé avait débouché sur un espoir inattendu qu'elle ne retrouverait nulle part ailleurs. Sa peine se déversa et elle pleura encore un long moment, loin des regards de la cour, comme elle savait si bien le faire désormais.

" Ace, si tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi, je t'en prie, sauve ton fils. "

S'il l'avait entendu, Ace ne lui envoya en tout cas aucun signe et Shuraya se réveilla en pleurant, comme suite à un cauchemar. Saphir le rassurait toujours et comme c'était un bébé, ce n'était pas compliqué. Quand il grandirait, comment expliquerait-elle que le cauchemar était infini ? La question était trop horrible et elle la repoussa au loin.

Le Loup était affecté à la garde de Saphir en règle générale. Son statut lui aurait normalement imposé d'effectuer de nombreuses autres tâches, ainsi que ce devait de faire un chef de la garde. Pourtant, le roi Edward et le prince Marco semblait prendre un plaisir particulier à lui accorder la garde de cet appartement, dans ce couloir si désert.

" Ils veulent te briser, se répétait-il. Ils veulent t'isoler. Mais tu es plus fort que ça, tu ne fléchiras pas. Et puis, Saphir, quelqu'un doit l'aider aussi.

Hélas, ce n'était que de belles paroles en l'air tout cela. Il ne voyait presque plus Sacha et encore moins Antonio ou Crystal, si bien que leur plan se développait avec une lenteur d'escargot tout simplement affligeante. Essayer d'accélérer les choses n'aurait fait que les perdre mais là, Law craignait que des événements ne viennent chambouler leur projet. Avec la politique actuelle d'Oren, ce n'était pas évident. Tous les royaumes semblaient plus ou moins en froid les uns avec les autres et désormais, une lettre envoyée devait être relue par au moins deux personnes quand elle n'était pas à destination d'Ardent. Un véritable calvaire.

Law supportait plutôt bien la solitude et la pression de son travail, il y était immunisé depuis longtemps. Il résistait avec vaillance et personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de tirer au flan. Personne. Son sérieux lui valait l'admiration de tous les chevaliers sous ses ordres ainsi que leur respect. Corazon aurait surement été très fier de lui. Le Loup se comportait comme un véritable chef et même le grand roi lui avait fait remarqué son comportement exemplaire. Edward allait jusqu'à lui accorder plus de confiance, voire quelques privilèges dont le brun ne profitait pas. Savoir qu'il les avait suffisait. Pour tout cela et le fait de moins voir les êtres chers à son coeur, Law survivait.

Le problème était la princesse Saphir. Pas dans le sens où elle était désagréable avec lui, loin de là. Elle se montrait toujours aussi adorable qu'auparavant. Cependant, la voir se briser sous ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire était une torture infinie pour le brun. Ace lui en aurait tellement voulu mais il ne pouvait rien faire. La brune avait perdu son sourire et si son fils l'aidait à tenir, on sentait qu'à l'intérieur, elle était vide, morte. La lumière avait fui ses yeux.

Le pire concernait les visites de Marco. Gardant la porte, Law ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entendre ce qui se passait, même si son esprit essayait désespérément de fuir loin de là. Il entendait Saphir souffrir et cela le rebutait, le rendait malade jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme. Tout respect pour l'ancien chef des chevaliers avait disparu. Dès que le blond quittait les appartements de Saphir, toujours précipitamment, Law essayait d'aller consoler la princesse. Et chaque fois, il se heurtait à un mur car elle refusait d'ouvrir la porte.

"- Princesse Saphir. Si vous le souhaitez, laissez-moi entrer. Je veux juste...

\- Tout va bien, Law. Je t'en prie, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. "

Elle refusait qu'il la voit dans un tel état. Cela n'empêchait pas le Loup de l'entendre pleurer de l'autre côté de la porte, de l'entendre appeler Ace à son secours parfois. Il se sentait tellement impuissant dans ces moments-là. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir été proche de la princesse mais dans ces moments-là, il se rendait compte qu'un lien amical s'était établi entre eux à son insu. Voilà pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'on écrasait son coeur chaque fois qu'il l'entendait souffrir. Voilà pourquoi il continuerait de vouloir la sauver de cet immonde endroit.

" Courage princesse Saphir, murmurait-il. Notre plan va être mis en place bientôt et vous verrez, tout ira mieux. Nous vous sauverons ou... Non, nous vous sauverons, peu importe le prix. "

Si le plan échouait, il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Alors il imagina Sasha en train de danser et son esprit s'envola, libre.

Edward observait tranquillement la ville depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, dans la plus haute tour du palais. Le bâtiment était non seulement le plus grand et haut de la ville mais comme il était construit sur le point culminant de Baterilla, la vue était encore plus large. Le nouveau roi songeait que tout ce qu'il voyait était désormais sous sa responsabilité. Sien. Un sourire fleurit naturellement sur ses larges lèvres et un léger rire l'agita. Après des années de travail dans l'ombre, ses efforts avaient enfin payé.

" Désolé Roger mais définitivement, cette destinée n'était pas pour toi. "

L'ancien roi était certes un bon ami, au caractère un peu changeant et se souciant uniquement de ses envies, mais jamais il n'aurait pu faire un souverain à la hauteur pour Ardent. Ses stratégies militaires étaient beaucoup trop simples, pour le peu qu'il en avait eu. Roger voulait surtout des alliances et une paix généralisée, sauf avec les Sylves Dorées. Il n'avait jamais songé à conquérir, malgré la puissance de son royaume. Désormais, Edward allait offrir au Sud le succès qu'il méritait, un pouvoir à la hauteur de son pays.

" La grandeur d'Ardent attendra enfin des sommets. "

White Bay semblait apprécier particulièrement son nouveau statut et avait entreprit de corriger certaines choses, notamment au niveau du style vestimentaire en vigueur parmi les nobles. Il la laissait faire, se souciant peu de ce genre de questions et n'y connaissant de toute façon pas grande chose. Ses propres préoccupations se situaient à un niveau bien plus élevé : il souhaitant prendre le contrôle d'Oren petit à petit.

" Il va falloir revoir les alliances. Le Lion Blanc devrait nous manger dans la main comme un gentil chaton. Et Carm n'aurait d'autres choix que de nous suivre, de même que le Roc Sombre. "

Il savait que Silver Rayleigh n'aurait aucune envie de retourner en guerre et que Garp se retrouverait pris entre deux feux mais il trouverait bien un moyen de les convaincre. Il le fallait. Ensuite, il pourrait utiliser ses accords commerciaux pour se mettre la Fée aux Perles dans la poche. Avec le mariage de son fils Satch, il pourrait sans doute venir à bout du Désert Argenté sans trop de difficultés.

" Comme quoi, même mon second fils s'est révélé utile, sans le faire exprès. "

Cela laissait deux royaumes : l'archipel de Sipango et les Sylves Dorées. Pour le premier, il pourrait surement utiliser Carm ou les sentiments amicaux du roi Sabo pour Ace pour le rallier à sa cause. Marco pourrait sans doute l'aider, s'il arrivait à se relever un peu. Son fils ainé lui semblait si mou en ce moment, il se demandait si c'était vraiment lui qui l'avait épaulé durant toutes ces années pour l'aider à prendre le pouvoir.

" Je sais que tu aimais Ace, Marco, mais pour changer ce royaume pour le bien, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de le laisser en vie. "

Pour les Sylves Dorées, il faudrait sans doute une bataille. Encore. Mais en se débrouillant bien et en récupérant doucement les forces des autres royaumes, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'absolument insurmontable. Alors enfin, quand Sengoku et ses fils tomberaient, tout Oren serait à lui, Edward le Géant, le roi des rois, l'homme le plus puissant du continent.

" Et l'unité règnera enfin sur tout notre monde ! "

Il n'espérait pas que quelqu'un puisse comprendre qu'il le faisait pour le bien de tous. Il n'avait aucun espoir même qu'un autre roi partage sa vision. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir continuer à avancer sur ce chemin qu'il avait choisi. Oui, l'avenir lui souriait, il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Bientôt, il n'aurait qu'à faire souffrir le descendant de Roger et la boucle serait bouclée. Cet enfant grandirait dans l'ombre, comme lui-même l'avait toujours fait, et Edward s'assurerait qu'il sache ce qu'il avait perdu. Bientôt, il séparerait l'enfant et la mère. Dès que l'alliance avec le Lion Blanc serait bien en place d'ailleurs, il pourrait envisager de se débarrasser d'elle.

Marco avait l'impression d'être toujours énervé. Tout le monde semblait avoir pour but de l'énerver. Il y avait bien sûr la princesse Saphir mais aussi son père, sa mère, ce Law au regard de travers et maintenant, même son frère s'y mettait. Satch était venu lui parler et le blond réalisa qu'il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait même pas écouté. Un soupir lui échappa et il se tourna vers le châtain, qui attendait visiblement une réponse. La patience du phénix diminuait dangereusement, même avec un membre de sa famille.

"- Alors Marco, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

\- Je suis désolé Satch mais j'étais complètement ailleurs. Tu peux répéter ?

\- Quoi !? Tu ne m'as pas écouté ?! Je te parlais d'organiser un éventuel nouveau tournoi pour célébrer le nouveau roi, notre père. Sauf que cela ne se fera probablement pas car...

\- Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire Satch, tu peux partir. Je suis déjà au courant de tout ça et je n'ai pas le temps pour écouter ce genre de détails.

\- Tu n'as plus le temps pour rien, répliqua le châtain, une expression énervée qui n'était pas commune naissant sur son visage. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai l'impression que tu t'isoles de plus en plus, que plus rien ne t'intéresse !

\- Peut-être parce que c'est vrai, songea Marco.

\- Grand-frère, je voulais également te parler d'autre chose. La princesse Saphir...

\- J'en entends beaucoup trop parler, soupira-t-il. Que veux-tu ?

\- Violette est devenue amie avec elle et me dit qu'elle trouve qu'elle ne va pas bien du tout. Peut-être est-elle malade ?

\- Oh non, elle ne l'est pas. Sa santé est très bonne, comme sa langue.

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être que tu devrais prendre un peu plus soin d'elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une telle chose ?

\- C'est ta femme enfin Marco ! Votre mariage est arrangé mais c'est ton devoir.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi petit frère. Je ne prends mes ordres que de Père.

\- Père et toi, j'ai l'impression que vous avez fait beaucoup de choses ensemble et que ni Vista ni moi ne sommes au courant. Parfois je... Si nous n'étions pas de la même famille, je dirais que toi et Père avez orchestré toute la chute de la famille Gol. "

Marco fixa alors Satch avec un regard froid comme la mort. Le châtain se sentit très mal et une envie de fuir le prit mais il fit face. Quand son grand frère s'avança vers lui, son corps recula naturellement. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire.

"- Vista, sais-tu où se trouve Satch ? demanda une Violette inquiète alors qu'elle croisait le petit frère de son mari dans un couloir.

\- Hum, je crois qu'il est allé voir Marco. Ils doivent être dans la grande salle ou dans le salon rouge du deuxième étage.

\- Oh... Vista, j'ai... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Pourquoi ? Que veux-tu qu'il se passe Violette ?

\- J'ai l'impression que Satch était en colère contre Marco et que... Non, ce n'est sans doute rien mais j'avais l'impression que Marco aussi était énervé. "

Au même moment, un bruit retentit dans le palais. Un bruit léger et lointain, qui ressemblait vaguement à un cri de douleur. Pour Vista et Violette, la provenance de ce bruit, sa raison, tout était beaucoup trop clair. Ils se lancèrent un rapide regard puis partirent en courant en direction du petit salon rouge évoqué par le dernier fils légitime d'Edward.

" Satch ! Marco ! "

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, un feu brûlait dans une cheminée, rendait les couleurs rouges de la pièce encore plus vives. Cependant, l'important n'était pas là. Violette et Vista s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la pièce, choqués parce qu'ils voyaient. Marco se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, immobile, froid au milieu de la chaleur. Gisant à ses pieds, Satch tremblait de douleur, une large tâche de sang s'étendait sous sa tête. Du sang gouttait également de la main du phénix, la connexion était facile à faire.

" - Satch ! Satch ! s'exclama Violette en s'élançant vers son mari. Non, Satch ! Vite, appelez un médecin, il est blessé !

\- Allez chercher le docteur Hiluluk, ordonna Vista à des serviteurs qui venaient d'apparaître à la porte, avant de se tourner vers son ainé. Marco, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

\- Il a dépassé les bornes.

\- Marco... C'est notre frère ! Comment as-tu pu ?

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Vista. Si tu ne veux pas finir ainsi, laisse-moi.

\- Marco... J'ai l'impression que mon véritable frère a disparu pour être remplacé par un être sans coeur sans valeur. Tu n'es plus qu'un monstre, Marco.

\- Disparais Vista. "

Heureusement, le brun n'alla pas plus loin. Marco se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Il avait été à deux doigts de tuer Satch, vraiment très proche. Si Vista avait continué... Non, il préférait ne pas y penser. Le blond préféra retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre, essayer de se calmer. Rien n'allait comme il le souhaitait. Tout le monde semblait se liguer contre lui. Et parfois, il se demandait si suivre les ordres de son père n'avait pas été la pire idée de sa vie. Son mental était faible et cette situation venait de lui montrer à quel point.

" Il est loin le temps où Ace m'acceptait à ses côtés, comme plus qu'un simple chevalier à son service. Trop loin "

Parfois, il se demandait si cette époque avait vraiment hésité. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est que même la pensée du seul homme qu'il avait aimé ne parvenait plus à calmer son esprit malade. Et ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Un soir, au coeur de l'hiver, Law put enfin entrer en contact avec Saphir, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Marco venait tout juste de sortir de ses appartements et il se rendait visiblement à la grande assemblée qui avait lieu ce soir-là. Le château serait occupé à tout autre chose mais il devait faire vite. Après avoir bien vérifié, s'être rappelé de son alibi aussi, il frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse évidemment, mais cette fois, il devait forcer les choses.

"- Princesse, souffla-t-il. C'est Law, je dois vous parler.

\- Law… Entre " finit-elle par répondre.

Il la trouva aussi pâle que lui et beaucoup plus maigre qu'auparavant. La tristesse avait ravagé son si jolie visage et Law décida que le plan devait être mis en place d'autant plus vite. Le bébé dormait encore pour le moment. Saphir l'invita à s'asseoir autour d'une petite table. Elle semblait aux augets, prête à repérer le moindre bruit suspect.

"- De quoi veux-tu me parler Law ? Si on nous prend...

\- Je sais bien mais je me devais de prendre le risque de vous parler. Avec nos amis... Je préfère ne pas les nommer mais nous avons un plan pour vous faire sortir d'ici. Pour nous faire tous sortir de ce royaume de fou.

\- Nous échapper ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

\- Oui. Je n'ai que peu de temps mais je venais vous exposer notre plan.

\- S'il y a une chance que Shuraya et moi puissions sortir d'ici... surtout Shuraya... Je veux la prendre, Law ! Explique moi !

\- Très bien. Nous allons tous risquer nos vies et un rien peut faire tout basculer.

\- Je suis prête à tout. Ma vie ici ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. "

On ne pouvait que s'incliner devant tant de détermination. Saphir voulait absolument offrir une vie correcte à son enfant. C'était tout à son honneur. Law vérifia une énième fois qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir puis revint. Cette fois, il allait utiliser les noms pour tout expliquer en détails. Il ignorait s'il avait une heure ou cinq minutes devant lui, il fallait faire au mieux.

"- Pour le moment, je vous passe les détails techniques mais dans deux semaines précisément, il y aura une grande fête en l'honneur d'Edward qui va monopoliser l'attention de la ville. Je sais de source sûre que vous ne serez pas conviés à toutes les festivités. Je sais aussi que j'assure la garde juste après la fête, quand tout le monde ira dormir. C'est donc moi qui choisirait l'emplacement des chevaliers de veille et donc le moment idéal.

\- Très bien, jusque là, je vous suis.

\- Antonio et Sasha viendront jusque dans vos appartements pour vous aider à partir avec l'enfant. Ensuite, vous viendrez tous les trois aux écuries rejoindre Crystal et moi. Ensuite... Nous devrons former des groupes, pour avoir plus de chances.

\- Des groupes ? Mais nous ne sommes que cinq.

\- Raison de plus. Il sera plus difficile de pister si peu de personnes. Nous serons à cheval car cela nous permettra d'aller plus vite.

\- Comment seront constitués les groupes ? Est-ce que je serais avec...

\- Non, vous ne pourrez pas être avec votre enfant. Je regrette mais en tant que deux derniers membres de famille royale, nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de vous perdre tous les deux. J'en suis désolé, princesse, j'espère que vous comprenez.

\- Parfaitement. Excusez mon instant de faiblesse, chevalier. Quels seront les groupes ?

\- Tout d'abord, Antonio et Sasha s'occuperont de l'enfant. Ils seront le groupe qui empruntera la route la plus discrète et seront les mieux protégés, en théorie bien sûr. Ensuite, vous serez avec moi pour le deuxième groupe, princesse. Nous prendrons un chemin un peu plus exposé mais je vous défendrais de mon mieux, je vous le promets.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas nous ralentir. Mais cela laisse...

\- Oui, Crystal a choisi elle-même de constituer l'appât. Elle va attirer l'attention sur un autre point pour nous laisser du temps. Je voulais prendre ce rôle mais elle a refusé.

\- C'est tout elle de faire ça et de prendre tous les risques.

\- Pour tout le monde, ce sera risqué de toute façon. Voilà le plan dans les grandes lignes.

\- J'ai simplement une question chevalier : Où allons nous ?

\- Crystal a réussi à envoyer une lettre au royaume de Carm. C'est là-bas que nous irons chercher refuge, princesse. Chez le roi Garp. Le Lion Blanc est beaucoup trop dangereux et nous serions aussitôt retrouvés.

\- Je comprends. J'approuve totalement ce plan, chevalier. Je vous remercie, vous et les trois autres de tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Vous êtes ma raison de vivre avec mon enfant.

\- Princesse... J'essaierais de revenir vous voir une fois pour vous donner plus de nouvelles mais je crains que ce ne soit très compliqué. En tout cas tenez bon jusque là. Je dois y aller mais sachez que nous vous protégerons, vous et Shuraya.

\- J'ai confiance en vous, Law le Loup. "

Quand le chevalier quitta les appartements, il vit apparaître un sourire sur le visage de la princesse. C'était un événement assez rare ces derniers temps pour être noté. Il décida de se plonger corps et âme dans la réalisation de ce plan. Si un détail manquait, si quelque chose échouait, leurs vies s'achèveraient aussitôt, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. C'était le prix à payer pour la liberté.

Rien n'échoua quand le jour fatidique arriva. Tout se passa étrangement bien dans la réalisation du plan et il sembla que personne n'eut aucun soupçon. Décidément, la chance était avec eux jusqu'au bout. Les cinq personnes et l'enfant se retrouvèrent dans les écuries au beau milieu de la nuit. Cinq amis qui ne savaient pas si ce qu'ils allaient se dire était un simple au revoir ou un véritable adieu.

 _" We might fall "_

Pour Crystal et Antonio, ce fut difficile de se dire au revoir. Le brun n'arrivait pas à le faire tandis que l'éclair bleu cachait désespérément ses sentiments. Elle finit par le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurant que tout irait bien et qu'il se reverrait à Carm, tous ensemble comme avant. Son sourire approuvait ses paroles mais ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude. Antonio essayait en tout cas de se montrer à la hauteur et lui sourit aussi.

Law et Sasha furent beaucoup plus discrets mais tout aussi tendres. Le chevalier l'embrassa avec beaucoup de sensualité et la danseuse lui rendit son baiser avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Leurs yeux étaient humides mais ils affronteraient la séparation. Il lui murmura qu'il penserait à elle à chaque instant, elle lui répondit qu'il serait dans son coeur à chaque seconde. Leurs mains ne se quittèrent qu'à regret.

Quand Crystal dut dire au revoir à Saphir, elle ne put retenir quelques larmes. La brune se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Même si elle était une princesse et l'autre un chevalier, elles restaient meilleures amies par la force de choses. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, leurs regards parlaient pour elles. Leurs yeux se promettaient d'être courageuses face aux dangers et de se retrouver au royaume de Garp, bien vivantes.

Antonio ne put s'empêcher de prendre aussi Saphir dans ses bras et de lui murmurer quelques mots d'encouragement. Elle lui répondit qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Sasha tenait déjà son enfant. Saphir embrassa Shuraya sur le front avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Rester ne rendrait que la séparation plus dure, elle le savait. Les deux brunes se dirent également au revoir, avec un pincement au coeur, comme toujours.

Law et Antonio se saluèrent, ne se connaissant de toute façon pas énormément. En revanche, Crystal et Law passèrent un peu plus de temps, car ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner ensemble et un lien fort s'était créé entre eux. L'éclair bleu et le loup croisèrent leurs bras, faisant ainsi une promesse de chevalier. Ils accompliraient leur mission au péril de leur vie et prieraient pour que tout le monde survive.

"- Tout est dit maintenant, souffla Sasha. Nous devons y aller.

\- Soyez prudent, recommanda Antonio, tremblant.

\- Que les dieux nous guident, murmura Saphir.

\- Que notre propre force face la différence, renchérit Crystal.

\- Nous nous retrouverons à Carm " assura Law pour conclure.

Ils montèrent tous à cheval, se répartirent par groupe puis chacun partit de son côté, sans une hésitation, sans un regard en arrière. Il n'y avait plus le temps pour cela désormais. Plus le temps de se demander si c'était une bonne idée. Il fallait agir.

Antonio et Sasha partirent par la route la plus sûre. Par chance, le petit Shuraya dormait et ne faisait ainsi pas de bruit. Ils purent atteindre la route de Carm sans embûche et commencèrent leur périple vers une terre plus sûre.

Law et Saphir partirent un peu plus tard, prenant une route assez sûre, mais plus longue. Quelqu'un les vit probablement quitter la ville mais ils s'en moquaient car ils avaient les montures les plus endurantes et que leur avance était très bonne.

Crystal partit au galop par la route la plus courte mais elle attira les gardes à sa poursuite. Ainsi, elle savait que l'attention était centrée sur elle et que les autres ne risquaient rien. Sa monture tiendrait-elle la course poursuite ? La jeune femme n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

C'est ainsi que commença la terrible fuite en direction de Carm, qui sera célébrée plus tard dans de nombreuses histoires. Ce qu'on sait, c'est que dès le matin, le prince Marco partit à la tête d'un détachement, à la poursuite des fugitifs, armé de son grand arc. Et le phénix savait sans doute très bien la piste de qui précisément il suivait. Les ordres de son père résonnaient dans sa tête, en lien avec ses propres pensés.

" Si tu les rattrapes, pas de pitié. Tue les ! "


	37. Délivrance

**Note de l'auteur : Et voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, celui qui vient clore la terrible fuite commencée au chapitre précédent. Encore une fois, j'ai beaucoup pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre, que ce soit la première ou la deuxième partie, parce que c'est un des mes critères pour écrire : j'essaie de ressentir moi-même les émotions que je veux faire passer. J'ai longuement hésité sur le sort de Law... La réponse définitive arrivera d'ailleurs dans l'épilogue, même si c'est possible d'avoir déjà une idée sur la question. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et j'espère que la fin de l'histoire racontée par Garp vous plaira ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, à utiliser les personnages d'Oda et quelques petits OCs d'amis ! Un long projet qui va atteindre son terme dans le prochain chapitre mais qui m'aura apporté beaucoup ! J'attends vos avis sur ce dernier chapitre, ce qui me fait un peu stresser car peut-être que cette chute ne sera pas à votre goût ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, votre avis m'intéresse ! L'épilogue devrait sortir la semaine prochaine ou avant, selon comment vous êtes sages haha !**

 **Encore merci MissElna pour tous tes commentaires sur les derniers chapitres ! Je prends note pour une prochaine fois au niveau des changements de points de vue, merci ! Et tes longues reviews m'ont fait super plaisir ! Réussir à faire pleurer un lecteur, ça veut dire que quelque part, j'ai réussi à être juste dans l'écriture et du coup, c'est très sadique mais ça me fait plaisir ! J'ai essayé d'approfondir un peu Marco dans ce chapitre, ainsi que dans le prochain d'ailleurs, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas ce qu'il fait sans aucune raison ! Je vois aussi que la scène entre Satch (que j'écris jamais bien du premier coup non plus) et Marco rend un peu comme je voulais ! Merci en tout cas pour tout ce que tu as dit, j'ai un petit carnet où je note l'intrigue, son évolution et tout pour ne pas me perdre et essayer de faire quelque chose de construit ! C'est ma manière de bosser disons ! Je pense que ça doit aider un peu !**

* * *

Crystal galopait depuis cinq jours et elle remerciait la triade divine que sa monture soit si endurante. Elle avait du mener les gardes en bateau à Baterilla et cela lui avait coûté beaucoup d'énergie. Beaucoup trop en vérité. Ils l'avaient poursuivi beaucoup trop longtemps aussi, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils se montreraient si tenace. Cela l'avait forcé à faire un détour pour faire croire qu'elle allait vers les Sylves Dorées. De son point de vue, cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné, du moins, elle l'espérait. Hélas, son cheval avait fini par s'écrouler sous elle et Crystal avait été contrainte d'attendre une journée complète, perdue dans un bois, qu'il se rétablisse. Une fois cela fait, elle s'était rendue discrètement jusqu'au port qui reliait Ardent à Carm et depuis lors, elle attendait.

" Bordel, ça fait bien trop longtemps que vous devriez être arrivé ! Antonio, Sacha et le mioche. Saphir et Law. Vous foutez quoi ? "

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle attendait. Personne ne l'avait suivi jusqu'ici et on pensait sans doute qu'elle avait tenté une traversé des Sylves Dorées vers le Lion Blanc. En réalité, cela n'avait pas de sens car sans la princesse, elle n'aurait reçu aucun bon accueil à Skypea. Le roi Wiper l'aurait regardé avec son air sombre puis lui aurait fait faire demi-tour aussitôt, c'était ainsi. Elle n'était qu'un chevalier et deviendrait une paria si elle ne protégeait pas Saphir. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient. Pourquoi personne n'était arrivé ? Elle allait se faire repérer à tourner en rond ici, au port du Cap des jumeaux.

" Quelqu'un ! N'importe qui ! "

Après quelques jours d'attentes, sa prière fut entendue. Elle vit Sasha et Antonio arriver avec le petit Shuraya. Ils avaient l'air fatigué mais Crystal vit surtout qu'ils étaient vivants et en un seul morceau, ce qui était le plus important. L'éclair bleu aurait voulu courir droit vers eux, se jeter dans les bras d'Antonio, mais c'était le moyen le plus sûr de se faire repérer. Au lieu de cela, elle leur donna un petit bout de papier avec l'adresse de sa chambre d'hôtel, dans un bâtiment calme, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. L'attente fut longue mais dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent rien que tous les trois, quatre avec l'enfant, Crystal se laissa un peu plus aller en serrant le brun contre elle mais pas longtemps. Il y avait d'autres priorités que leur histoire d'amour, elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

"- J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais arriver, déclara finalement la chevalière.

\- Nous aussi. La route s'est simplement révélée plus longue et...

\- Il vous est arrivé quelque chose ? Vous avez été suivi ? Le bébé est malade lâcha Crystal en coupant son petit ami.

\- Non, la rassura Sasha. Nous avons simplement été très suspicieux et avons fait des détours au moindre doute, ce qui nous a considérablement ralenti. Sinon, tout s'est très bien déroulé, comme prévu. Presque trop beau pour être vrai. Et pour toi Crystal ?

\- Oh, rien de particulier, sinon au début, fit-elle, expliquant brièvement la poursuite des premiers jours. Sinon, de même, tout est conforme au plan... De ce que j'en sais du moins.

\- Saphir et Law ne sont pas encore arrivés ? demanda finalement Antonio, connaissant déjà la réponse à sa question.

\- Non, pourtant, malgré leur énorme détour pour faire croire qu'ils partaient vers le Désert Argenté, ils auraient déjà dû arriver, gronda Crystal. Et si Marco est parti à leur poursuite...

\- Crystal, souffla Antonio. Ce n'est plus en notre pouvoir... Il faut croire en eux.

\- Et puis, le bateau prévu pour nous doit partir demain, compléta Sasha.

\- Vous pouvez y aller. Moi, j'irais les retrouver. Ce n'est pas grave si je ne vais pas à Carm, mais je dois aller les sauver ! Ils ont peut-être besoin d'aide...

\- Ecoute Crystal, tu viens avec nous. Ton devoir de chevalier est de défendre Shuraya, le vrai héritier du trône d'Ardent. Law défend la princesse Saphir et... Moi aussi je m'inquiète mais nous devons aller voir le roi de Carm qui nous offre si gentiment l'asile.

\- Le contacter n'a pas été une mince affaire, admit Antonio. Un de ses chevaliers doit nous rencontrer demain et... Quoi qu'il puisse se passe, le petit Shuraya doit aller à Carm.

\- Très bien, nous attendrons donc jusqu'à demain " se rendit Crystal.

Elle le faisait rarement mais ce soir-là, elle pria la triade divine de lui rendre la princesse Saphir et le chevalier Law sains et saufs.

Le lendemain, personne ne vint. Quand le bateau arriva au port, Crystal crut que son coeur allait se briser. Non, il y avait encore un peu de temps. Il y avait toujours du temps. Toujours. Le chevalier Sanji était à bord du bateau, drapé dans un large manteau à capuche. Le petit groupe avait fait de même, et ils comprenaient qu'ils avaient bien fait. Le bateau s'était déjà amarré dans la zone du port la plus éloignée des principales habitations. Carm comprenait la nécessité d'être discret.

"- Chevalier Crystal l'éclair bleu, salua Sanji avec grande politesse. Je suis Sanji la jambe noire, pour vous servir. Et... Nous n'avons pas été présentés.

\- Voici Sasha et Antonio, laissa tomber la jeune femme. Et vous devez savoir qui est cet enfant... Il se nomme Shuraya.

\- Oui, merci. Enchanté de vous connaître, Sasha, Antonio. Mais... Ne devait-il pas y avoir la princesse Saphir avec vous ? Et le chevalier Law ?

\- Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, avoua Antonio.

\- Très bien. Nous allons nous préparer tranquillement à repartir pour Carm, cela leur laissera surement le temps d'arriver. Mais... Nous devons repartir quand le soleil entamera son dernier quart, ordre du roi. C'est tout ce que je peux vous promettre.

\- C'est déjà très bien, merci ! " assura la danseuse.

Le temps passait et Crystal regardait sans cesse l'horizon. Deux cavaliers allaient bien fini par apparaître, forcément. Plus le temps passait, plus son espoir s'amenuisait. Pourquoi Saphir et Law n'étaient-ils pas encore arrivés ? Marco était-il parti à leur poursuite ? Leur était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Tout était possible et aucune piste n'était à écarté. Ce qui était encore pire. L'éclair bleu voulait croire qu'ils allaient revenir, ils le devaient. Sasha et Antonio restaient muets, priant également de leur côté pour un retournement de situation heureux. Hélas, le dernier quart de la journée arriva. Sanji s'avança vers le groupe, secouant la tête avec un air sincèrement désolé.

"- Je suis navré mais nous allons devoir levé l'ancre...

\- Non.

\- Chevalier Crystal, je suis désolée mais j'ai des ordres à respecter.

\- On ne partira pas sans Law et Saphir ! s'exclama la bleue. Je ne partirais pas sans Law et Saphir ! Et s'ils arrivaient là, juste après qu'on soit parti...

\- On leur a donné une limite, murmura Sasha.

\- On ne peut plus attendre, le temps est écoulé, Crystal, rappela Antonio.

\- Non ! Je refuse de les abandonner ! Si vous ne comptez pas aller les aider, moi j'irais ! Il n'y a pas moyen que je les abandonne derrière moi !

\- Les amarres sont déjà larguées, avoua alors Sanji, avec un regard de connivence pour les deux autres. Nous avons déjà tardé plus que de raison.

\- NON ! Si vous partez, alors je resterais ! s'écria-t-elle, courant vers le bastingage pour sauter par dessus bord. Je vais les aider ! "

Antonio parvint à la rattraper de justesse et à la maîtriser avec l'aide du chevalier de Carm. Crystal se débattait avec rage et hurlait, essayant de se libérer violemment. Le brun la tenait trop bien et il aurait fallu qu'elle lui fasse bien trop mal pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Pourtant, avec sa souplesse, elle parvint à se dégager finalement et courut vers le bastingage. Trop tard, le bateau était bien trop loin de la cote. L'éclair bleu tremblait littéralement de rage et des larmes de la même nature coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle aurait volontiers frappé quelqu'un mais elle se contenta du bois du navire. Quelque chose venait de se briser en elle et elle ne savait pas quoi en faire.

"- Saphir ! hurla-t-elle. Law !

\- Il reste encore de l'espoir, murmura Antonio derrière elle.

\- Tais toi. S'il te plait. Sérieusement. Ne dis plus rien. Laisse moi. "

Le reste du voyage se révéla très silencieux. Crystal se montra peu loquace, errant sur le pont comme une âme en peine et Antonio mit du temps avant de pouvoir s'approcher d'elle à nouveau. Sasha passait la plupart de son temps à s'occuper de Shuraya et Sanji n'hésitait pas à l'aider de son mieux, avec une grande gentillesse naturelle. Il n'y eut pas de tempête et ils furent très rapidement à Carm, où le temps en cette fin d'hiver s'était radoucit. Un nouveau lieu s'offrait aux réfugiés qui ne connaissaient rien à ce royaume. Le roi Garp et tout le reste de la famille royale se révélèrent très gentils avec eux pour le reste, acueillants au possible. Shuraya était hors de danger mais nulle ne savait rien pour Saphir et Law.

Peu de temps après leur arrivé, une lettre arriva par faucon au paisible royaume de Carm. La missive contenait la vérité tant attendue et tant redouté. Garp la lut devant les trois réfugiés ainsi que sa famille et certains chevaliers. Aucun d'entre eux n'oublia jamais.

" - Cette lettre est l'histoire d'une terrible erreur, commença le roi, la voix emplie d'émotions. C'est l'histoire d'une ascension et d'une chute.

\- De qui est-elle, mon roi ? demanda Drake.

\- Elle est signée du prince Marco... Et du chevalier Law. "

 _~ Mourir pour rester en vie ~_

Saphir et Law n'avaient pas prévu devoir faire un aussi long détour. En vérité, ils comprenaient petit à petit que leur plan était en train de sombrer. Normalement, ils auraient dû faire semblant d'aller vers le Désert Argenté en empruntant la route du Sud, continuer suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on perde leur piste puis obliquer tout droit vers l'Ouest pour rejoindre le port et le bateau qui les mènerait à Carm. Ce n'était plus qu'un rêve futile désormais. Un grand bataillon avait réussi à retrouver leur trace et à les suivre, même de loin, aussi devaient-ils continuer vers l'Est, dans la mauvaise direction. Law songeait qu'ils risquaient d'atteindre le port pour le Désert Argenté à ce rythme-là et se demandait ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Peut-être remonter vers l'archipel de Sipango ? Rien n'était sûr. Alors en attendant, avec la princesse, ils chevauchaient sans relâche, essayant de ne pas se faire rattraper.

"- Princesse, accrochez-vous. Nous allons trouver un moyen...

\- Je vous fais confiance, chevalier mais... Marco nous suit. Il est dans le groupe.

\- Vous les avez vu ? s'alarma le Loup.

\- Non mais je le sens. Continuons ! "

Ils entrèrent dans une grande forêt, espérant perdre leurs poursuivants dans le dédale des arbres. Ce fut une grossière erreur. En effet, le Phoenix savait très bien quelle était la géographie de cette forêt et les différentes routes possibles. Si le choix était large, il était toujours possible de le réduire considérablement en obligeant les fugitifs à choisir le chemin voulu. Pour ce faire, Marco avait envoyé des détachements mettre le feu à certains pans de la forêt. Une technique qui allait faire beaucoup de dégâts mais qui ne pourrait pas faillir. Le blond tenait son arc dans son dos, son épée à la ceinture. Cette dernière, il ne comptait pas s'en servir, mais l'arc par contre, il n'en excluait pas l'idée.

"- Seigneur Marco, êtes-vous certain que vous voulez que nous fassions ça ? demanda encore une fois un serviteur du nom de Rockstar. Cette forêt est très ancienne et il s'agit d'une ressource...

\- Les arbres repousseront. Nous devons les attraper.

\- Ce sont des traîtres en effet mais... Il y a surement un autre moyen et... Si nous blessions la princesse Saphir, votre femme...

\- Oserais-tu contredire mes ordres ?

\- Non, mon prince, jamais. Cette forêt brulera. "

Marco poussa sa monture au milieu des zones de flammes naissantes. Il n'y avait plus qu'à aller tout droit et à se dépêcher. Saphir et Law emplissaient ses pensés de haine et de sombres idées l'envahissaient quand il songeait à ce qu'il leur ferait subir. Saphir l'avait trahi, Law, l'avait trahi, plus rien ne les protégeait désormais, pas même le Lion Blanc.

" Marco... S'il te plait... "

La voix d'Ace résonna dans sa tête mais elle ne parvint pas à atteindre son coeur. Il n'avait probablement plus de place pour les sentiments. Il était devenu froid comme la glace. Son âme s'était refermée et il ne courrait plus qu'après la vengeance. L'amour aurait peut-être pu le sauver mais hélas, l'amour était mort. Il lança son cheval au galop.

La fumée fut rapidement visible par Law et Saphir qui s'en inquiétèrent, comprenant bien que cela n'avait rien d'un simple incendie de forêt ou du travail de paysans. Ils accélérèrent leur allure, essayant de rejoindre un chemin plus au nord. Peine perdu, la fumée rendait les chevaux nerveux et ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de se diriger vers l'armée de Baterilla ou de tomber dessus. Ils continuaient donc tout droit, espérant trouver une solution au port. L'espoir ne les avait pas encore abandonnés.

"- Princesse Saphir, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, Law, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas faible.

\- Je sais bien mais... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Je le partage. Continuons. Le destin nous dira si nous avons eu raison. "

Saphir avait une boule au ventre. La fumée qu'elle voyait au loin lui faisait repenser aux flammes de son rêve. Si Marco les poursuivait... Tout coïncidait trop bien, surtout avec la présence de Law. Elle ne voulut cependant pas parler de sa vision au Loup qui aurait été beaucoup trop inquiet. Elle-même se sentait très mal. Allait-elle mourir ? Allait-elle laisser son enfant seul au monde ? Mais mourir, c'était être libre et rejoindre... Non, elle ne devait pas penser ainsi. Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe. Son mental devenait beaucoup trop sombre, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse.

"- Vous avez l'air pâle, princesse, nota le Loup.

\- La noirceur des événements. Je serai forte, chevalier Law.

\- Vous l'êtes déjà, princesse. Venez, nous ne devons pas être à plus de deux jours de cheval du port mais en poussant nos montures à fond, nous pourrions peut-être l'atteindre plus tôt.

\- C'est notre ultime chance.

\- Ensuite, nous verrons. Je ne peux prévoir plus loin.

\- Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup, c'est largement suffisant. Law, je..., allait-elle poursuivre quand un énorme bruit de trompe retentit derrière eux. C'est...

\- Oh non. Ils ont localisé notre position ou c'est pour nous tromper. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont trop proches, nous devons filer.

\- Je te suis, Loup. Montre moi le chemin. "

Le chevalier partit au trot allongé dans les sous-bois, restant à couvert. La princesse le collait de près, essayant de faire aussi peu de bruit que possible. Pour une journée d'hiver, il faisait étonnement bon. Ils continuèrent à cette allure pendant une petite heure, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique qui les gagnait lentement mais surement. Où était l'ennemi ? Que préparait-il ? Saphir tourna la tête à un moment et son coeur manqua de défaillir.

"- Law, souffla-t-elle. Law...

\- Oh non, grinça Law en se mordant la lèvre. Pas déjà. "

Tout un groupe de cavaliers se tenaient à la lisière visible de la forêt, avançant droit vers eux. Leur tenue ne laissait aucun doute possible, ils étaient sous les ordres d'Ardent. Le seul signe d'espoir résidait en l'absence de chiens. Les pister avait donc été si facile ? Marco n'était pas visible et aucune des personnes présentes n'avait le titre de chevalier, Law en était certains. C'étaient des garçons d'écurie, des paysans même, au mieux des écuyers, grassement payés par la couronne pour retrouver la princesse et le chef des chevaliers. Des éclats de voix signalèrent qu'on les avait dument repérés. Fini la partie de cache-cache.

« - Princesse, partez devant, je me charge de les retenir.

\- Law… Si tu restes ici, tu vas…

\- Je ne fais que mon devoir. Partez s'il vous plait. Dites à Sasha que je l'aime.

\- Loup… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Merci. »

Elle partit au galop, talonnant sa monture. Des archers plus moins envoyèrent une myriade de flèches enflammées sur les arbres, embrasant littéralement la forêt et obligeant la princesse à suivre un seul chemin. Law n'avait pas le temps de se demander si c'était un autre piège ou non. Il s'élança vers leurs poursuivants, l'épée au point. En seul à seul, aucun ne lui aurait posé de problème à combattre, c'était le nombre qui l'embêtait le plus. Quand il mettait à terre dix hommes, dix autres revenaient aussitôt lui tenir tête. Aucun cependant n'avait le talent pour battre le Loup ou l'inquiéter mais à l'usure… Law se concentrait, économisait au maximum ses forces et usait de toutes les techniques acquises au fil des années pour s'en sortir. L'espoir demeurait encore, même si une question l'entachait.

« Où est le prince Marco ? Il est forcément proche, il voudra nous… »

Il vit alors une flèche enflammée vibrer dans le ciel et atterrir juste devant la monture de Saphir. La princesse parvint à réagir à temps, serrant les jambes pour que sa monture franchisse l'obstacle de justesse. Law ne fut pas rassuré longtemps, car une autre flèche de feu, tirée avec une précision diabolique, se ficha juste devant le sabot du cheval de Saphir qui, cette fois, fut pris de panique et jeta sa cavalière à terre d'une ruade avant de s'enfuir au milieu des flammes. La brune se releva rapidement et chercha l'archer. Law fit de même en s'assurant que personne n'allait vers la princesse qui courait un grand danger à présent.

« Là-haut ! « cria soudain Law en direction de Saphir.

La brune leva les yeux et comprit. Une élévation d'une dizaine de mètres surplombait la forêt alentours ainsi que la partie plus clairsemée où ils se trouvaient et l'archer se tenait là, tout seul sur sa monture. Il s'agissait de Marco, dont les yeux froids dardaient sa femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé d'amour. Ses mains tenaient fermement son immense arc tandis qu'il encochait une nouvelle flèche enflammée.

« Je le fais pour le bien du royaume » murmura-t-il et Saphir l'entendit, en écho à sa vision qui l'avait si souvent hanté.

La panique menaça de submerger la jeune femme. Tout était perdu. Law était retenu par le nombre d'opposants, tandis qu'elle était prise au piège dans une mer de flammes avec un archer dont la précision ne lui laissait aucun espoir. Courir ne la sauverait pas. Elle était tétanisée et bloquée sur place. Que devait-elle faire ? Y avait-il un moyen de s'en sortir ? Les larmes menaçaient ses yeux et son envie de vivre lui faisait perdre pied. Toute cette fuite si bien organisée pour finir ainsi… Et personne ne savait si les autres avaient pu s'en sortir ou non. Son enfant, Shuraya, est-ce qu'il était encore en vie ? C'était la fin.

« Saphir ! »

La voix qui l'appelait était délicieusement familière mais elle ne voulut pas croire ce que ses oreilles entendaient. Sa tête se tourna néanmoins vers les flammes et à sa grande stupeur, elle réalisa qu'il était là. Lui, Ace, le magicien des flammes. Il se matérialisa dans le feu et s'avança vers elle, un grand sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Quand il posa sa main sur son épaule, elle ne fut pas brûlée mais ressentit une chaleur des plus agréables. C'était lui. Il était revenu pour elle. Sa peur fondit comme neige au soleil et elle se surprit à sourire. Marco se figea en voyant l'apparition, de même que Law et les cavaliers d'Ardent.

« - Ace… C'est toi… C'est vraiment toi.

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne serais jamais loin. Tu as été très courageuse Saphir.

\- Ace, je ne sais pas quoi faire et… Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir m'aider ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas te sauver, Saphir. Sache cependant que notre fils est sain et sauf à Carm.

\- Comme je suis rassurée… Ace… Est-ce que je vais te rejoindre maintenant ?

\- Saphir… Allie ton passé et ton présent. Sois la lionne du feu ! »

Il disparut alors, l'enveloppant d'une douce chaleur, mais elle sut qu'il était encore là. Toute peur avait disparu, il ne restait qu'une sensation de bien-être à la place. Saphir savait quoi faire désormais, il lui fallait devenir la lionne du feu, celle qu'elle aurait toujours dû être. Plutôt que de fuir, elle avança avec de grandes foulées calmes vers Marco. Du haut de l'élévation, ce dernier gronda et banda à nouveau son arc.

« - Ce n'était qu'une illusion, gronda le blond. Sorcière.

\- Princesse Saphir, hurla Law, qui ne pouvait pas aller l'aider.

\- Tout ira bien, déclara la princesse avec une voix sereine, qui la faisait paraître un peu plus vieille que sa vingtaine. Je suis la lionne du feu, continua-t-elle, levant la main vers le ciel, tandis qu'une gerbe d'étincelles en sortait.

\- La lionne du feu, répéta un cavalier.

\- Elle marche au milieu des flammes sans être brûlée, c'est un miracle, renchérit un autre.

\- Le prince Ace utilisait les flammes et elle-aussi, continua un palefrenier.

\- Ils sont bénis des dieux ! s'exclama un jeune homme, cri reprit en cœur par beaucoup d'autres personnes du détachement d'Ardent. C'est une Sainte.

\- Toi qui m'a volé Ace, articula péniblement Marco. Meurs. »

La flèche vibra avec une précision diabolique à travers l'air et ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Avec une impression de ralenti, Law vit le trait transpercer la princesse qui s'écroula au sol sans un son. Dans sa chute, elle tourna la tête vers lui, souriante. Puis ce fut fini. Tout était terminé. La princesse d'Ardent n'était plus. Le détachement de cavaliers ne bougea plus et Law se précipita vers Saphir, sautant de son cheval.

« Non… Saphir… Princesse… »

Il lui prit la main, mais elle était déjà froide. La violence du choc ne l'avait pas épargné. Pourtant, elle souriait étrangement dans la mort. Que voyait-elle qui était caché aux yeux du Loup ? Law ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il avait échoué. Sa mission n'avait plus aucun sens car Saphir était morte. Il se rendait compte à présent à quel point il l'avait apprécié, non pas comme un serviteur mais comme une amie. Véritablement.

Sans prévenir, d'étranges flammèches vinrent lécher le corps de la princesse et ce dernier disparut, comme par magie. Le Loup ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de voir. Ace veillait-il vraiment sur Saphir depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se manifester avant alors ? Trop de questions et aucune réponse. Une fine pluie d'hiver se mit alors à tomber, diminuant considérablement l'incendie qui faisait rage autour de lui. Un bruit de pas se rapprochant de lui alarma ses sens et il se retourna, grondant de rage. Marco se tenait là, droit et fier, le regard vide de toute expression. Un véritable bloc de glace.

« - Law le Loup, ou plutôt Law le traître.

\- Marco… Tu ne seras jamais mon prince ! cracha le brun. Jamais. »

Il s'élança vers lui en hurlant de rage. Dégainant à peine son épée, Marco le repoussa facilement. En tombant, la tête de Law heurta une pierre. Du sang coulait lentement sur sa tempe mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il attaque encore une fois. Une deuxième fois. Une troisième fois. Rien à faire, Marco le repoussait toujours, mais lui se relevait toujours à chaque fois.

« Tu n'es plus amusant, Law. Arrête de bouger. »

Marco le repoussa un peu plus loin cette fois et attrapa son arc avec une rapidité qui n'était pas humaine puis tira. Le trait n'était pas enflammé cette fois mais se planta dans le mollet du chevalier qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de douleur et n'y réussit à qu'à moitié. Deux cavaliers vinrent auprès de leur prince et se dernier leur fit signe de tenir Law à genoux mais bien droit pour qu'il ne bouge plus. Cette position avec la flèche était une torture de tous les instants pour le Loup, mais il se força à dévisager le fils d'Edward avec un regard meurtrier. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire.

« - On dirait bien que la princesse Saphir a disparu. C'est dommage. Au moins, je pourrais te ramener toi à Ardent, chevalier Loup.

\- N'avez-vous donc pas de cœur ? ragea Law, complétant sans le savoir la vision qu'avait eu Saphir, bien qu'elle ne soit plus là pour le voir.

\- La princesse ne m'a jamais aimé. Moi non plus. C'est ainsi.

\- Elle vous appréciait avant que vous ne deveniez ce monstre.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié pour ma part. Nous allons devoir annoncer sa mort au monde entier, j'en ai peur… Peut-être pourrais-tu être responsable, le Loup ?

\- Non ! Jamais ! Mon honneur ne sera pas ainsi terni !

\- Personne ne le croirait en effet. En revanche, j'ai une belle histoire toute prête. La princesse Saphir, rendue folle par l'enlèvement de son enfant par des serviteurs est partie à sa recherche, secondé par le brave chevalier Law. Hélas, un tragique incendie arriva et voilà où nous en sommes. Cette histoire ira parfaitement à mon père je crois.

\- Monstre ! Avec autant de témoins, il sera impossible de…

\- L'argent achète beaucoup de choses, murmura Marco, tandis que les deux hommes approuvaient. Il y a d'autres moyens de faire taire quiconque aurait une autre version ! Tu comprends Law ? La vérité, c'est mon histoire.

\- Si tant est que Shuraya n'est vraiment plus de ce monde.

\- Je finirais bien par le retrouver. Ce n'est qu'un gosse pour le moment.

\- Un enfant qui finira par grandir et qui reviendra prendre son trône.

\- Tu sembles savoir des choses sur la localisation de cet enfant mon cher chevalier. Je vais te ramener à Ardent et ensuite je vais t'interroger. Il y a différentes formes d'interrogatoires bien sûr, je pense que tu as déjà eu l'occasion de voir les salles du deuxième sous-sol.

\- J'attends de voir votre justification auprès du peuple.

\- Le pauvre chevalier Law est devenu fou suite à la perte de la princesse Saphir, il lui faut donc du repos et de l'isolement. Pour ce qui est de l'interrogatoire, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occuperais moi-même. Je me débrouille très bien dans ce domaine.

\- Assassin. Heureusement qu'Ace n'est plus pour voir cela.

\- Tu viens de signer ta fin en parlant d'Ace. Je ne serais pas tendre avec toi. Oh mais j'y pense, ce serait bien que tu signes les lettres toi aussi. Et j'ai une idée pour prouver que tu as bien plongé dans la folie. Ta vie va devenir un enfer Law. »

Le prince d'Ardent expliquait donc posément dans ses lettres la tragique histoire de la princesse Saphir. Pour prouver la folie du chevalier Law, il le fit signer avec son sang les lettres et ajoutait un mot pour préciser que le choix venait du Loup rendu fou et non pas de lui, mais qu'il tenait à assurer qu'il prendrait soin de l'ancien chef des chevaliers. Law fut enfermé dans un cachot et torturé pendant de longues années, sans jamais rien révéler. Sa vie devint un calvaire et nulle ne sait comment il survécut aussi longtemps.

« Sasha… Je te reverrais, attends moi juste… Encore un peu. Juste un peu. »

Quand Sasha apprit que Law était retenu prisonnier, il lui fallut beaucoup de courage pour ne pas flancher. Savoir que l'homme qu'elle aimait devait souffrir, savoir les épreuves qu'il avait du traverser la rendait malade. Heureusement qu'elle fut bien entourée à Carm car sinon, elle aurait probablement tenté d'aller le sauver, ce qui aurait signé son arrêt de mort.

« - Nous le délivrerons un jour, lui promit Crystal.

\- Quand nous aurons un plan et le soutien total du roi Garp, poursuivit Antonio.

\- Law… Attends moi, s'il te plait. N'abandonne pas. »

Oren plongea ainsi dans une période très compliquée où chaque royaume eut tendance à se replier sur lui-même. Oubliées, les alliances, elles ne comptaient plus vraiment. Chaque pays tendait plutôt à vouloir se reconstruire avant de s'ouvrir à nouveau vers l'extérieur. Le commerce international existait encore mais il n'était plus aussi fluide ni aussi important qu'avant. Du Nord au Sud, de l'Est à l'Ouest, les tensions étaient bien présentes. Il faudra encore attendre des années avant que des liens entre les royaumes se reforment officiellement et tout cela pour mener à une bataille destinée à contester le trône d'Ardent et le statut de roi des rois d'Edward le Géant. Encore que de cette bataille, seuls les prémices ont commencé à l'heure où ce récit est raconté.

Des cavaliers qui assistèrent à la fin de Saphir et à la capture de Law, Marco en tua un certain nombre de la manière la plus discrète possible, afin que personne ne puisse savoir la vérité. Si l'argent achète le silence, la mort l'achète beaucoup mieux. Cependant, en choisissant de ne pas tous les tuer, il ne put empêcher une légende de se développer.

Depuis la bataille sur les plaines du One Piece, on savait que le prince Ace pouvait contrôler les flammes. Ors, on rapporta que c'était également le cas de la princesse Saphir. Ce couple au destin tragique fit ainsi l'objet d'un mythe, une histoire qu'on racontait au coin du feu, de deux amants que la vie avait séparé mais que la mort et la magie purent réunir. Le prince des flammes et la lionne de feu, voilà le titre que porte aujourd'hui leur légende et qui est connu aux quatre coins d'Oren. On retient surtout la beauté de leur relation ainsi que le message d'espoir sous-jacent. Si l'histoire est désormais énormément romancée, elle est globalement vraie et peu d'éléments y sont incohérents, si ce n'est la chute de Saphir, même si certaines versions, racontées dans le plus grand secret, ont commencé à accuser le prince Marco.

C'est ainsi que ce termine l'histoire de la princesse Saphir et du prince Ace. Cette fin n'est que le prélude au début d'une autre histoire, celle de toutes les personnes qu'ils ont connues mais aussi et surtout celle de leur fils unique, le prince Shuraya. Ceci est toutefois un autre récit qui n'a pas encore été écrit mais qui sera sans doute comme celui de ses parents : riche en rebondissements. Une page se tourne sur l'histoire d'Oren et une autre s'ouvre.

 _~ Tomber pour brûler, Tomber pour renaître ~_


	38. Un jour, tu seras roi

**Note de l'auteur : Et voilà. L'ultime chapitre qui vient clore cette histoire. Comme à chaque fois, ça me fait vraiment un coup mais celle là encore plus que les autres car j'ai travaillé deux ans dessus, voire un peu plus, et mine de rien, ça fait long pour une fanfic. J'espère en tout cas que cette fin vous plaira, je n'en dis pas plus de ce côté là et j'attends vos avis.**

 **Je tenais à remercier toutes les créatrices d'OC. Déjà Naokie (qui m'a redonné confiance à cheval il y a peu) pour Antonio (que je veux toujours appeler Shin) et Crystal, ce merveilleux personnage si cool ! Ensuite Ninoue pour une Norane au top et pleine de mystères qui a pris son importance à Carm. Uma pour une Alana légère et franche qui m'a permis d'apporter des scènes plus tranquilles. Eztia pour une Borata devenue Mana qui m'a permis d'explorer un genre de personnage ultra intéressant à mettre en scène. Et enfin, toi Sa-chan (j'attends que tu repasses par là haha) pour ta Sasha si complexe mais si attachante à laquelle j'espère avoir réussi à rendre hommage !**

 **Merci aussi à vous tous, lecteurs, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait probablement jamais atteint sa fin. Oui, même toi là-bas, le petit lecteur qui ne met pas de review, je t'ai grillé héhéhé !**

 **J'en profite pour te remercier pour ton ou plutôt tes commentaires MissElna et pour ton soutien sur cette fin de fanfiction, merci beaucoup ! Je suis super contente que cette histoire ait plu car j'y ai mis beaucoup de moi-même l'air de rien donc ça me fait super plaisir. Et réussir à faire pleurer les lecteurs, je me dis que là, c'est bon, j'ai atteint un objectif quelque part ! Je prends note pour le tournoi, c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être voulu la jouer un peu trop descriptif ? En tout cas merci pour le retour, ça peut vraiment m'aider pour une prochaine histoire ! Si on ne se perd pas, je suis d'autant plus happy parce que c'était ma grande peur. Et j'avais peur aussi de n'attirer personne parce qu'effectivement, on dirait que ça va tourner uniquement autour d'une romance... Alors que ce n'est pas du tout mon but, même si la romance a une certaine place quand même ! Par contre, il n'y aura hélas pas de suite. L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit mais elle n'aurait pas d'intérêt à être lu et je pense que c'est mieux de m'arrêter là, plutôt que de continuer sur une histoire décevante, désolée... J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira et que d'autres futures fanfics pourront te plaire ! Un énorme merci encore pour tes reviews, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça fait plaisir et ça reboost le moral !**

 **C'est une page qui se tourne, maintenant, je vais reprendre mon défi des 100 one shots One Piece, déjà la moitié de faite ! Et j'ai d'autres projets en tête, dont des projets de roman qui j'espère seront publiés un jour (croyez moi, le fait que je bosse dans l'édition ne rend pas ça plus simple... enfin, si ça pourrait mais ce n'est pas mon cas). A bientôt pour une prochaine aventure !**

* * *

" Et voilà maintenant, tu connais toute l'histoire. "

Garp avait mis des années en vérité pour tout avouer à son petit-fils de coeur. Des années parce qu'il avait dut faire des recherches sur l'histoire, demander l'avis et l'expérience d'autres personnes mais aussi parce que c'était difficile pour lui à raconter. Il avait perdu tant de personnes chères à son cœur, tant de gens de valeur avaient trouvé la mort dans cette histoire que cela lui laissait un goût amer. Pourtant, il avait fini par arriver au bout de son récit, à force de patience. Le petit Shuraya l'avait bien écouté mais ce n'était plus un petit garçon désormais. L'enfant était devenu un fringuant jeune homme, fier et brave. Lorsque le roi de Carm le regardait, il voyait la force d'Ace et la douceur de Saphir, réunies dans un seul être. Ce petit ne pourrait jamais renier ses origines, c'était inscrit en lui, dans chacun de ses traits, chacune de ses expressions. Et à présent, Shuraya connaissait toute l'histoire qui l'avait conduit à venir dans ce royaume paisible.

« - Je vois… Merci grand-père de m'avoir tout raconté. Je me rends compte désormais à quel point les choses ont changé sur Oren.

\- Eh oui… Le climat est désormais encore plus figé, tu sais pourquoi. Voyons voir ce que tu sais, parle moi de la situation politique de chaque royaume.

\- Là, comme ça ? Sans préparation ?

\- Oui, vas-y. Je t'écoute, Shuraya. Tu n'es pas ignorant si ?

\- Non, non… Euh… C'est désormais le prince Fukaboshi qui a remplacé Neptune à la tête de la Fée aux Perles si je me souviens bien… Le royaume continue son commerce extérieur mais sa construction navale a chuté de manière dramatique.

\- Hum, tu commences bien en effet ! Et ensuite ? Il reste sept royaumes !

\- Chaque chose après l'autre ! Bon… Le Roc Sombre par exemple… Eh bien, c'est toujours sire Rayleigh le roi, même s'il songe à repasser les rênes à son fils le prince Shanks. Le Roc Sombre s'est beaucoup isolé et cela ne va pas en s'arrangeant hélas.

\- Encore un bon point. Tu as fait un quart du chemin.

\- Hum, ensuite, il y a le désert Argentée. C'est toujours ce bon vieux roi Riku qui le dirige, avec le prince Kyros qui l'aide de plus en plus. Il va peut-être bientôt prendre sa suite. C'est un des royaumes qui a le moins souffert de la guerre froide d'Oren. Ensuite, il y a aussi le Lion Blanc, sur lequel le fier Wiper règne en souverain incontesté. Ce pays des glaces est très isolé mais il demeure encore une grande force et personne n'a osé l'attaquer.

\- En effet. Tu es à la moitié, ne perds pas ta concentration, sale môme.

\- Oui grand-père. Pour les Sylves Dorées, Sengoku demeura fidèle au poste et si quelqu'un doit le remplacer, nulle ne sait si ce sera Kuzan ou Borsalino. En tout cas, le royaume a continué a prospéré tout en renforçant ses défenses, principalement au Sud.

\- Ce vieux Sengoku ne changera jamais. J'aimerais bien le revoir, avec sa tête d'ahuri…

\- Est-ce que je peux continuer ?

\- Oui, vas-y ! Ne me laisse pas divaguer comme ça.

\- Très bien. Donc il y a l'archipel de Sipango, gouverné par le roi Sabo. Le royaume a connu de grandes avancées sur bien des domaines et c'est un des plus florissants au niveau du commerce, même si le contexte d'Oren le freine quand même énormément. En tout cas, pour le moment, tout va plutôt bien pour l'archipel et leur puissance est confirmée.

\- Quel dommage que cet enfoiré de flamant n'ait pas vu le brillant fils qu'il avait.

\- Ensuite, il y a Ardent… Le roi Edward a hélas rendu l'âme suite à une maladie des poumons et c'est désormais le sombre Marco, l'invincible phénix qui a pris sa place. Jamais Ardent n'a été aussi bas ni aussi renfermé. Pourtant, Marco est toujours le roi des rois…

\- Il ne fait que s'enliser dans son erreur. Marco n'a jamais voulu de cette vie, j'en suis persuadée mais hélas on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Nous reparlerons de lui plus tard. Il te reste un dernier royaume, si tu sais compter.

\- Mais c'est tellement évident, enfin, grand-père…

\- Pour ta peine, fais-moi un point de leur situation COMPLET !

\- J'ai encore perdu une occasion de me taire. Je vais donc parler de Carm… Hum, grand-père, tu es toujours le roi de Carm, même si désormais Dragon fait beaucoup plus de choses à ta place et que de nombreuses personnes le considèrent même comme le roi…

\- C'est vrai, grinça le vieil homme. Mais continue, je t'en prie !

\- Hum… Luffy n'a as changé, c'est un prince libre, qui s'est grandement amélioré en tant que chevalier. Comme le reste de Carm d'ailleurs. L'ancienne génération avec le chevalier Drake a été rejointe par de très bons nouveaux tels que Sanji ou Killer… Je n'oublie pas non plus l'exceptionnel Kidd, qui s'est encore démarqué dans notre petit tournoi le mois dernier, ajouta-t-il, poursuivant ensuite avec une liste exhaustive des guerriers du royaume.

\- Et comme d'habitude, tu oublies un des meilleurs guerriers du royaume…

\- Euh… Toi grand-père ? Je ne vois pas sinon…

\- Mais non, triple idiot ! C'est toi ! Toi, Shuraya, véritable héritier d'Ardent, fils du Lion et du Feu, le meilleur guerrier de la nouvelle génération.

\- C'est un peu exagéré, je me débrouille c'est tout… Mais… Tu sais grand-père, parfois, je regarde vers l'Est et… J'ai envie d'y aller. J'ai envie d'aller à Ardent car c'est… C'est mon royaume non ? C'est là que je devrais être ? J'aime bien Carm mais…

\- Je comprends. Tu auras Ardent un jour, Shuraya. Je te le promets. »

Le temps avait passé depuis la fuite d'Ardent pour Carm et Shuraya avait désormais dix-sept, étant devenu un des plus fins épéistes d'Oren, aussi doué que son père avant lui, voire même beaucoup plus. Il était très apprécié et avait toutes les qualités requises pour devenir un grand souverain, ce que cultivait le vieux roi de l'île. Bien plus tard, Carm l'aiderait à reprendre la terre qui était sienne, de par son droit de naissance. Cet événement eut lieu quand Shuraya atteignit le bel âge de dix-huit ans et que tout fut prêt pour passer à l'action.

Cependant, avant de relater cette bataille, d'autres personnages aussi doivent avoir leur destin mis en lumière. Que ce soit à Carm ou même dans d'autres royaumes, il y a des personnes qui ont vu leur vie évoluer et il est intéressant de voir ce que ces personnes sont devenues.

Crystal est devenue un fier chevalier, au service personnel de Shuraya. Sur Carm, elle est très respectée. Elle a une belle relation avec Antonio, qui continue de mener son train de vie plus tranquille mais se révèle très cultivé. Sasha poursuivit sa carrière de danseuse, tout en aidant Antonio dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Tous trois élevèrent Shuraya et lui apportèrent amitié et soutien. Une autre personne put les rejoindre également : Law. Après deux ans complet d'enfermement dans les cachots de Baterilla, un détachement avait réussi à sauver le Loup qui était dans un sale état. Marco l'avait considérablement torturé, physiquement comme mentalement, et il fallut du temps au brun pour se remettre. Il retrouva son niveau de chevalerie auprès de l'éclair bleu et put à nouveau profiter du temps avec Sasha.

Sur Carm, Norane devint finalement chevaler à son tour, répondant au nom de l'Ardente, comme un clin d'œil à ses origines, mais la grande majorité supposa que cela venait de sa façon de combattre pleine de passion. Kidd était très fier d'elle en tout cas. Mana ne devint pas guerrière mais elle put enfin vivre une vie dont le mensonge était exclu aux côtés de Killer. Les deux filles n'eurent pas à se plaindre de ce que le destin avait placé sur leur route.

Loin au Nord aussi, ne l'oublions pas, Alana fut adoubée par le grand Mihawk et devint Alana de la pierre d'Améthyste, en référence à la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle ne participait pas tellement aux tournois, préférant toujours le calme aux grandes foules. Si les conditions de vie n'étaient toujours pas simples au Roc Sombre, cela lui allait parfaitement. Avec son amie Haruta à ses côtés, tout ne pouvait qu'être bien. Parfois, elle repensait aux autres personnes rencontrées lors du long séjour à Ardent et elle se demandait si elle les reverrait un jour.

Il se passa bien d'autres choses sur Oren mais pour l'heure, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est la bataille qui permit à Shuraya de retourner à Baterilla, afin de reprendre son royaume des griffes de l'invincible phénix, roi qu'on surnommait désormais Marco le fou. Cette guerre où Carm fut appuyée par bien d'autres royaumes porta le nom de Reconquête, appellation somme toute très simple mais qui resta comme un grand moment historique dans les mémoires. Les détails ne sont pas intéressants. Il y eut des trahisons bien sûr, du sang, des infiltrations, de l'aide de l'intérieur de Baterilla et une myriade d'autres stratagèmes. Encore une fois, les détails ne sont pas le plus important.

Ce qu'on raconta encore de cette histoire bien des années après, c'est le face à face qui eut lieu entre Marco et le prince Shuraya.

Marco se trouvait dans la grande salle principale, assis sur son trône et désespérément seul pendant que les combats faisaient rages au dehors. Il savait ce qui allait arriver, il le voyait. Tout le monde l'avait abandonné, même ce petit frère si aimant de Satch. Il le méritait, il l'avait réalisé. Toute cette haine en lui l'avait épuisé si bien qu'il ne restait rien en termes d'envie de vivre. Il n'y avait plus que l'énergie pour accomplir son rôle. Il ne se rendrait pas. Jamais. Marco savait encore se battre bien mieux qu'une majorité de chevaliers et il l'attendait.

Lui.

Le fils d'Ace et Saphir.

Marco avait toujours su qu'il était vivant quelque part et qu'il reviendrait réclamer son trône. Dans un sens, on pouvait même dire que le blond avait attendu cet événement avec impatience. Il voulait savoir si dans cet enfant, on retrouvait ses parents. Surtout son père, le prince Ace. Les années avaient eu beau passées, la passion de Marco pour feu son prince ne s'était jamais éteinte et continuait de brûler avec ardeur, même après tout ce temps.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent soudain à la volée et Shuraya entra. Le jeune adulte était vêtu d'une magnifique armure recouverte d'éraflures et de sang, signe qu'il avait participé activement au combat. Un guerrier né. Marco l'observa attentivement. Le brun se rapprocha, son épée dégainée, observant le chevalier légendaire avec sérieux. Marco retrouvait Saphir et Ace dans cet enfant. C'était écrit sur son visage. Mais pas seulement.

« - Nous voilà face à face, Marco, l'invincible phénix, le roi fou.

\- Te voilà, Shuraya. Et tu n'es pas seul. »

Est-ce que Shuraya comprit ce que Marco disait ? On ne le sut jamais avec certitude. Le blond voyait, aux côtés du jeune prince sans royaume, deux fantômes venus l'épauler, deux fantômes qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Vêtus dans des tenues tout simplement majestueuses, Saphir et Ace avançaient avec leur enfant, jugeant Marco de leur regard pâle. Le meilleur chevalier d'Ardent les regardait avec froideur mais au fond de lui, une pointe de douleur irradiait dans son cœur. Il avait fait tant de mal à ses personnes mais il les avait aussi beaucoup aimés. Ace avait été son amant, dans une relation secrète mais sincère, qui n'avait pas été partagé par le brun autant que par le blond. Même Saphir, il l'avait aimé, il l'avait admiré, mais ça c'était avant d'être marié à elle. Cette union forcée avait tout gâché. Maintenant, le phénix les affrontait du regard. Les années l'avaient rendu instable mais il était prêt à écouter les reproches des esprits revenus le voir.

« - Ace, Saphir, murmura-t-il. Comme vous devez me haïr.

\- Je te pardonne, Marco, psalmodia Ace avec sincérité.

\- Je te pardonne, Marco, répéta Saphir, une voix rayonnant de pureté.

\- Marco, tu peux encore être pardonné, enchaîna Shuraya, dont on ne savait pas s'il percevait les fantômes de ses parents ou non. Il suffit de le vouloir. Peu importe tes actions, je sais qu'il existe toujours un chemin pour se repentir. La haine ne servira à rien. »

Marco fut profondément touché par ses paroles. C'était dans le fond ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre : que malgré ses mauvais choix et sa faiblesse de caractère, il y avait un moyen de revenir en arrière, de reprendre les choses à zéro, de se faire pardonner. Cependant, il savait que pour lui, c'était malgré tout trop tard. Il s'était avancé trop loin sur le chemin de la haine et de la violence. En revanche, son âme pouvait encore trouver grâce auprès de la trinité divine. C'était son dernier espoir.

« - Cela ne servirait à rien, Shuraya. Tu connais mon histoire je suppose ? Quelqu'un a bien du te la raconter. Tu sais que je suis un monstre.

\- Je sais surtout que tu as été victime des événements. Que tu n'as jamais été stable psychologiquement et que personne ne t'a jamais aidé. C'est pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas te tuer Marco. J'ai compris que la vengeance ne mènera nulle part.

\- Hum, tu sembles bien sage pour ton jeune âge. Ta mère et ton père t'aimeraient beaucoup. Non, je suis persuadée même qu'ils t'adorent. Hélas, ta parole ne change rien à mes gestes.

\- Tu appréciais mes parents toi aussi ?

\- Oui. Surtout ton père. C'était un homme d'une rare gentillesse.

\- Il devait t'apprécier aussi j'imagine. Tu n'es pas fondamentalement mauvais, Marco.

\- Tu es venu reprendre le trône d'Ardent, Shuraya ? souffla Marco en se levant du trône, tirant son épée de son fourreau. Alors je vais te faire passer un test.

\- Un combat ? Je ne te veux pas de mal, Marco…

\- Ce sera ta dernière épreuve, petit prince. Nous verrons ainsi si tu es digne de gouverner Baterilla et ce grand royaume. Dans le cas contraire… Tous tes efforts n'auraient servi à rien.

\- Dans ce cas je suis prêt, chevalier phénix, déclara avec assurance le jeune homme, en dégainant sa propre lame. Je suis prêt.

\- Que les dieux te protègent car les années ne m'ont pas rendu faible.

\- J'ai de la ressource moi aussi. En garde, Marco ! Que le sort d'Ardent soit décidé par ce duel ! »

Le combat qui opposa Marco à Shuraya demeura gravé dans la légende comme l'événement qui déclencha un changement profond sur Oren. Le reste de l'histoire est encore à venir et le prince Shuraya a encore un avenir grandiose à construire. Il sera connu plus tard sous le nom du roi de la Paix. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui sera raconté ici toutefois. Ainsi s'achève la geste du lion et du feu, où la chute de Saphir et Ace fut en vérité une grande élévation pour eux alors que l'ascension de Marco ne marqua que le début de sa propre fin.

Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. Les choses ne sont qu'une question de point de vue et jamais aussi simples qu'elles en ont l'air. Puisse cette histoire vous avoir fait voyagé au fil des mots, vous avoir transporté dans la contrée d'Oren et avoir réussi à vous apporter quelque chose, un sourire, une émotion, une larme. Ainsi se tourne la page d'une époque tandis qu'une autre s'ouvre.

« La fin d'une aventure n'est que le début d'une nouvelle » disait le prince Sabo.

Et il avait bien raison.


End file.
